


Ложный жар

by Blacki



Series: Аномальный жар [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Canon Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jewelry, Kittens, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mpreg, OC, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Partially Clothed Sex, Switching, Tattoos, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Water Sex, characters ridiculously in love, happy endings are never smooth, references to past forced bonds, references to past rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Стив и Баки повязаны, влюблены и учатся жить вместе в башне Мстителей. Всё замечательно, пока не наступают новые проблемы. Они должны ещё раз преодолеть все препятствия, чтобы сохранить свою семью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323531) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Сиквел Неутолимого жара. Для понимания событий фика необходимо ознакомиться с первой частью.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, взмахивая пальцами, чтобы переместить вверх голографический дисплей. Кусок скалы — Чанки*, как ласково называл его Тони, был совершенно ничем не примечателен. Несколько закорючек, кое-какие редкие письмена, и это ни о чём не говорило. Гораздо, гораздо менее интересно, чем большинство всего, с чем давал ему поиграться Стив. Тони винил Барнса. Стив практически переехал в комнату Барнса, доставая новые игрушки реже, чем раньше. Вероятно, он принёс что-то столь скучное, потому что слишком много думал о своём новом парне.

Честно говоря, Тони был счастлив за Стива. Он наконец заполучил омегу, который будет о нём заботиться, несмотря на склонность бросаться наперерез опасности. Тем не менее, он хотел, чтобы Стив выбрал кого-то более... здравомыслящего. Барнс не был плохим парнем — теперь, когда честно старался не быть мудаком двадцать четыре на семь, но стабильным назвать его было нельзя. Некоторые их со Стивом ссоры были слышны даже сквозь этажи. Это казалось нездоровым. У Тони и Пеппер тоже бывали ссоры — а у кого нет? — но в один миг Стив и Баки искрились влюблённостью, заперевшись в комнате Барнса, а в следующий тоскливо слонялись по всей башне. В основном слонялся и хандрил Стив — когда Барнс уёбывал бог знает куда.

Щёлкнув языком, Тони был вынужден признать, что объект не совсем скучный. Чанки поглощал звуковые волны, поэтому Тони не смог бы сделать сонограмму. Если бы у него была такая потребность. Он не мог представить, зачем ему могли понадобиться настолько приземистые технологии. Ониже не Барнс. Барнс, который владел только одноразовыми телефонами, такими же древними, как он сам — настолько, что им требовался кабель для подключения к компьютеру! Ни bluetooth, ни RDS, ни Wi-Fi. Ничего. Парень был настолько низкотехнологичным, что, вероятно, потребовал бы ручку и бумагу, чтобы сделать заметку.

Изо всех людей в башне только у Клинта был его номер. Клинт? Тони бы понял, будь это Стив — парень, с которым повязан Баки, но даже у него его не было. Чёрт, Тони мог бы понять, если бы Баки решил поделиться своим номером с Наташей, другой страшной супер-шпионкой, но у неё его тоже не было. Только у их долбанутого лучника.

В отличие от Барнса, который так бесил, что Тони ощущал зуд, Чанки был головоломкой. Увлекательной, интересной головоломкой, которая и мухе не могла навредить. Ну, если только он бы не упал на муху. Тупое оружие было очень эффективным. Барнс, вероятно, знал — он сам был тупым оружием, а у оружия не могло быть тех же чувств, что у нормальных людей. Рано или поздно Барнс навредит Стиву, в этом Тони был уверен.

В последнее время Барнс обзавёлся манерой просто оставлять Стива одного — вот только Стив скакал от Мстителя к Мстителю, пытаясь себя отвлечь. Он брал лишнюю работу, практически бессмысленный отпуск. Тони понимал, что это действительно не вина Барнса, но парень должен заботиться о Стиве, а не оставлять его.

Но отношения Стива Тони не касались. Что его касалось, так это благополучие Стива, а Барнс не помогал. Для Тони задача в основном сводилась к безопасности. У Стива были враги, сильные враги, которые не всегда играли по правилам. На самом деле, у них у всех они были. Итак, Тони сделал всё возможное, чтобы собрать всех Мстителей в башне, самом безопасном местое, которое мог себе представить. Джарвис сыграл в этом большую роль, а Барнс из-за своей иррациональной неприязни подвергал их опасности. А ещё казалось несправедливым, что Стив так легко отрезал себя от лучшей в мире сети безопасности только потому, что его парень попросил его. Он что, не мог уломать Барнса переехать к себе?

По-видимому, просить о таком было слишком, а Баки проигнорировал все просьбы Тони о возобновлении работы службы безопасности на его этаже.

Оставался только один выход.

Двери в мастерскую открылись, и, подняв взгляд, Тони обнаружил тёплую, открытую улыбку Стива. Счастливую, потому что кто-то хотел, чтобы он был рядом, пока Барнс отсутствовал. Снова. Тони убрал данные с голограмм и повернулся к своему второму альфе.

— Ты хотел меня видеть, Тони? — спросил Стив.

— Капитан-сосулька! Отлично, хорошо. — Тони поднялся на ноги и хлопнул Стива по плечу, отводя к наиболее незагроможденной части мастерской. — Слушай, нам действительно нужно поговорить о безопасности Башни.

Стив нахмурился.

— Было проникновение?

— Ещё нет, — признался Тони, — но вот почему мы должны поторопиться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, садясь на притиснутый к стене диван, когда Тони заговорил. — Так в чем проблема?

Тони колебался, зная, что Стив не захочет этого слышать.

— В твоём тяжёлом положении. Нет, подожди, — возразил Тони, когда Стив состроил “громовые брови”, посмотрел на него и открыл рот. — Просто послушай, хорошо? У меня гигантское слепое пятно в системах безопасности. Я не знаю, что происходит на этом этаже, и это потому, что Барнс не позволяет Джарвису контролировать хоть что-то.

— Этому есть причина, — упрямо сказал Стив, скрестив руки на груди, из-за чего и без того впечатляющие мышцы стали ещё больше. Что-то в Тони дёрнулось — простая мужская зависть.

— Я прекрасно это знаю, Капитан Очевидность, — огрызнулся Тони, — и я был готов уступить. До того, как парень, которому изо всех нас грозит наибольшая угроза, — он резко взглянул на Стива, — ступил в это слепое пятно. — Потянувшись за бутылкой бренди, он наполнил стакан и спросил: — Как ты это делаешь? Я не думал, что кому-то кроме Наташи удастся вызвать у людей такую ненависть.

Стив закатил глаза, но его плечи расслабились, и это был прогресс.

— Так поговори с ним об этом.

— Будто я не пробовал, — сказал Тони. — Он мне не доверяет, Стив. Он не доверяет Джарвису, поэтому я и пришёл к тебе. Попосредничай. Обезопась мою Башню. — Он мог видеть, как челюсть Стива напряглась, поэтому произнёс: — У меня тоже есть враги, ты знаешь. Это место не особо-то секретное. Кто-нибудь узнает об этом слепом пятне, и нам конец. Всем нам, тебе, Барнсу, Пеппер...

Лицо, которое состроил Стив, означало, что Тони ударил в точку, которую тому трудно было игнорировать.

— Тони, — медленно сказал Стив. Он не выглядел спокойным или злым. Он выглядел печальным. — Баки лучше ладит с Джарвисом в последнее время, он даже спрашивает дорогу, но согласиться на наблюдение... он был чуть большим, чем лабораторная крыса в течение большей части своей жизни. Ничто не сможет убедить его изменить своё мнение о том, что он не защищен.

— Вообще ничего? — взбесился Тони. — Даже минет от единственного и неповторимого Капитана Америки?

Стив фыркнул.

— Он не ты, Тони.

— Брось, он хуже, чем я. Помнишь то совещание с Хилл? Он так качественно трахал тебя глазами, что ты за загривок выволок его из зала. И никто не слышал вас двоих в течение нескольких часов. — покосился на него Тони. — Ты даже опоздал с отчётом о результатах работы!

Покраснев, Стив отвернулся.

— Баки не передумает.

— Ты спрашивал? — настаивал Тони.

— Это было буквально первое, о чём он попросил, когда вернулся, Тони. Я не спрашивал. Если он сказал "нет", то это окончательно.

— Я имел в виду немного иной вид переговоров, — сказал Тони, многозначительно шевеля бровями.

— Тони, — ругнулся Стив.

— Стив, — парировал Тони.

— Чёрт побери, Тони.

Тони и глазом не моргнул.

— Ты продолжаешь произносить моё имя так, будто это что-то значит.

— Я уже столько раз это делал, что можно было бы и догадаться: это означает "заткнись".

— Только взгляните, — с гордостью сказал Тони, — наш золотистый ретривер научился лаять!

Стив сузил глаза.

— Уверяю, кусаюсь я намного хуже, чем лаю. Забудь об этом.

Тони вскинул ладони.

— Хорошо, хорошо, но я не забуду. Рано или поздно он должен полюбить Джарвиса как удивительного, замечательного человека.

— Ну, он весьма сомнительно признаёт, что Джарвис — человек. — Стив поёрзал, поудобнее устроившись на диване. — Думаю, тот факт, что Джарвис так непреклонен в том, что не заходит за пределы границ Баки, на самом деле очень помогает. — О, боже, Стив начинал улыбаться, как влюблённый идиот. Просто отвратительно, насколько он был околдован кем-то столь невротическим и сварливым, как Баки. Непостижимо. — Он даже перестал хвататься за пистолет каждый раз, как Джарвис даёт знать о своём присутствии за дверью. Чёрт, этим утром я даже застал, как Баки здоровался с Джарвисом.

— Тьфу, ты отвратительно влюблён, — пожаловался Тони

— Я никогда не думал, что я буду, знаешь, — вдруг тихо сказал Стив.

— Что? Ты? — Тони сдался, покачав головой. — Множество людей умрут за шанс быть с тобой.

Стив был потрясающим; кто бы не хотел его?

— В своей жизни я встретил трёх совместимых омег, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь Тони той улыбкой, что (Джарвис подтвердил) принадлежала только ему. — Первая... Пегги, я потерял её прежде, чем между нами что-то смогло произойти. Потом я разморозился и встретил тебя, уже повязанного с Пеппер.— Стив пожал плечами, но теперь он был серьёзен. Печален, и Тони ненавидел эти щенячьи глаза. Он мысленно задался вопросом, не забыл ли установить номер Сэма на быстром наборе. — Я был счастливее, чем кто-либо ещё, потому что встретил трёх совместимых омег, но по той или иной причине они всегда отвергали меня.

— Баки этого не сделал, — Тони чувствовал, что должен на это указать — просто чтобы избавиться от этих проклятых печальных глаз.

Улыбка моментально вернулась.

— Нет, нет, он этого не сделал.

— Фу, — Тони положил руку на лицо Стиву, — прекрати.

Смеясь, эта _сволочь_ лизнула её.

— Фу! — Крикнул Тони. — Знаешь, сколько микробов населяют человеческий рот? Блядь, — он с силой вытер руку о штаны, — это сравнение с собакой слишком далеко зашло, Роджерс.

Стив продолжал смеяться, ублюдок, но грустные щенячьи глаза исчезли. Тони наблюдал за ним, наблюдал, с каким счастьем он говорил о Баки, и хотел бы увидеть в омеге тоже самое. Он хотел быть уверен, что Баки любит Стива так же сильно, как Стив, казалось, любил его, но не мог. Для всех остальных омега был настолько колюч и холоден, что определить было затруднительно.

— Мне жаль, что мне не жаль.

Тони сузил глаза.

— Держись подальше от интернета. Он не для дедушек.

— Я бы сказал “заставь меня”, но боюсь, что у тебя получится, — сказал Стив, держась за живот, когда смех утих.

Властно кивая, Тони сказал: 

— Я мог бы, но, ох, у вас с Терминатором всё в порядке? Я имею в виду, помимо всех его очевидных психических проблем и ПТСР.

— У любого из нас они есть, — сказал Стив.

— Об этом я и говорю, — согласился Тони, потягивая из своего стакана. — Итак?

— У нас… всё хорошо.

— Я услышал вопросительный знак, — многозначительно сказал Тони.

Стив пожал плечами, взъерошивая волосы.

— Мы справляемся лучше, я это точно знаю. Узнаём друг друга, разговариваем.

Тони кивнул.

— Четыре недели после вязки должны были помочь.

Вместо того, чтобы согласиться, Стив поморщился.

— Не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Перед тем, как мы повязались, он сказал мне, что всё время злится. Я не думал, что он имел в виду буквально, но так и есть. Всё время злится. Не так, как Халк, но этот сдержанный гнев горит в нём постоянно, и он затмевает всё остальное.

— Всегда? — Спросил Тони, приподнимая брови. Именно такого нездорового поведения он ожидал от Барнса. Не то чтобы он сильно его винил. Он соперничал с Тони за звание самого хренового человека в здании.

— Если только мы не занимаемся сексом, да. Это как... вообще-то я понятия не имею. У меня проблемы с гневом, но даже я никогда не злюсь на кого-либо или на что-либо так долго. Не то чтобы он не чувствует других эмоций, но они сильно отличаются. Он резкий. Быстрый. Очень сосредоточенный. Я только начинаю понимать, как по-разному он воспринимает вещи, и каждый раз, как я спрашиваю о его чувствах, он ведёт себя так, будто я его пытаю.

Тони с трудом проглотил бренди, понимая, что Стив хотел поговорить.

— Должно быть, тяжело постоянно ощущать весь этот гнев, — осторожно сказал Тони.

Стив покачал головой и криво улыбнулся.

— Не совсем. Он направлен не на меня, я уверен. И ему нравится Клинт. Клинт расслабляет его, но он ненавидит лифты. Так что если когда-нибудь заспоришь с ним, не делай этого в лифте. И он любит прикосновения. Ну, мои прикосновения.

Тони снова покосился на него.

— Да, мы все видели, как ты вытаскивал его из зала совещаний.

Стив снова покраснел.

— Нет, не так. Я имею в виду, ему нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к нему. К его ладони или руке, просто… контакт. Он никогда не игнорирует это. Никогда.

— Он не произвёл на меня впечатление чувствительного человека, — задумался Тони, размышляя о ощутимой ауре вызова, окружавшей Барнса. Он излучал предупреждение, что прикосновение к нему означало бы потерю несколько пальцев.

— Но он такой! — настаивал Стив. — Очень тактильный. И защищает меня. Ты даже не представляешь, каким он может быть. Особенно на миссиях.

— Да, вот это я и правда заметил. — Тони закатил глаза. Барнс был ещё хуже Стива — убеждался, что все играли по правилам, придерживались плана. Работа с Барнсом — это всё равно что находиться рядом с исключительно сварливой, опасной немецкой овчаркой. Сейчас Тони всё больше и больше любил работать один, хотя Пеппер просто ненавидела, когда он это делал.

— Итак, никаких сожалений? — Спросил Тони.

Стив улыбнулся, безропотно счастливо, и как Тони мог с этим поспорить?

— Нет. Никаких.

*Сокращение от chunk of rock


	2. Chapter 2

Баки проснулся не в объятиях Стива, как бывало каждую ночь с момента вязки. Вздохнув, он перевернулся и посмотрел на часы рядом с кроватью. Почти три часа утра. Стив не с ним, потому что уехал на учебную миссию с Клинтом и Наташей. За четыре недели это случалось во второй раз, поскольку отпуск Стива закончился. Баки считал, что это грёбаная пустая трата времени — вводить новых агентов ЩИТа в курс дела. Ещё хуже, когда это означало, что он проснётся в одиночестве.

Зевая, Баки поставил ноги на пол, внезапно ощутив желание чего-то сладкого. Мороженое звучало прекрасно, пусть из-за проникающих сквозь связь обильных волн раздражения и отвращения наслаждаться им будет не столь приятно. По крайней мере это означало, что он правильно сделал, что не принял приглашение Стива присоединиться к ним. Не то чтобы Стив действительно желал его присутствия. Он думал, что Баки бурно среагирует, если новые агенты не будут должным образом подготовлены. Учитывая, что Стив уже терял хладнокровие, Баки, вероятно, доказал бы его правоту и размазал молокососов по стенам. 

В одном нижнем белье выйдя из спальни, Баки остановился в дверях, погружаясь в запах Стива. Ему необходимо было немного прибодриться: Стив увлеченно игнорировал собственные инстинкты, однако дверные проемы и простыни были сознательно отмечены его запахом. 

Конечно, Баки понимал, что Стив пытался дать ему свободное пространство — место, которое принадлежало бы только ему, не отмеченное больше никем. Но Баки знал, что альфа не хотел бы оставлять своего только что повязанного омегу в месте, которое не было бы его территорией. Баки наслаждался своим собственным пространством, но в тоже время ему нравилось, что квартира пахнет ими обоими. Особенно когда Стив ушёл в загул и бросил его одного.

На кухне Баки открыл морозильник и достал и съел упаковку ванильного мороженого. Опустошил контейнер с шоколадным, всё ещё жаждущий холодной сладости. Стив часто расслаблялся после того, как он ел. Не то чтобы Баки знал, что такого делали новобранцы, раз настолько вывели Стива из себя. Вспышки эмоций отвлекали, но и забавляли, поскольку Стив так редко терял самообладание.

Когда ложка заскребла по дну контейнера, Баки встал, чтобы выбросить его. Когда он закрывал дверцу шкафа, скрывающего мусорное ведро, то взгляд упал на банку солёных помидоров — новое хобби Брюса, которым он одарил каждого члена команды. Маринование было странным хобби, но, зная Брюса, не таким уж и удивляющим. Облизнув губы, Баки решил, что прямо сейчас соленья выглядели очень соблазнительно. 

Обхватив стекло металлической рукой, Баки попытался открыть крышку, но у металла было паршивое сцепление. Крышка завизжала так, что его перекосило, но не двинулась, и он тихо зарычал себе под нос. Он — грёбаное величайшее оружие Гидры, и даже не может открыть банку с помидорками. 

Схватив бумажное полотенце, он обернул им металлическую руку и осторожно, чтобы не разбить стекло, попытался снова. Крышка с щелчком открылась, и Баки удовлетворённо хмыкнул при виде плавающих в банке мелких помидоров. Двумя пальцами он выудил один. Аромат специй и уксуса приятно ударил в нос. Он вгрызся в помидор, высасывая острый кисловатый сок, и прямо-таки застонал от вкуса. Это было так хорошо, так чертовски замечательно, и именно то, чего он хотел. Он в два укуса прикончил первый помидор.

Вытирая сок с подбородка, он опёрся бедром о стойку и приготовился съесть ещё. Он извлек очередной томат и съел его, практически застонав от удовольствия. Потом ещё и ещё; он запускал пальцы в банку и вытаскивал маленькие помидоры, пока не понял, что больше в солёной воде ничего не плавает.

Вздохнув и облизнувшись, Баки вылил остатки рассола в раковину и оставил банку там же, чтобы потом помыть. Брюс настаивал, что нужно повторно использовать банки, а не просто их выбрасывать.

Когда он отвернулся от раковины, подумывая снова попытаться уснуть, на глаза ему попалась оставленная Стивом на стойке банка “Нутеллы”. Живот заурчал, и он, даже не задумываясь, протянул к ней руку. 

Когда Баки отправил ложку шоколадной пасты в рот, его взгляд приземлился на рассол в раковине. Мороженое, маринованные помидоры и “Нутелла”? Не вполне обычное сочетание продуктов. И точно не та еда, к которой он привык. Баки нахмурился, понимая, что в последнее время чувствовал себя странно. Он спал много и глубоко, после чего был адски возбуждён, но к вечеру неизменно уставал. Он вечно много ел, но был постоянно голоден. Действительно голоден. Из-за постоянного чувства голода он даже начал пить отвратительные энергетические помои Стива.

Взглянув на плоский живот, он сглотнул.

Бля.

Он не может быть беременным. Он так и не залетел за все годы под контролем Гидры. Он не мог иметь детей. Его вечно побуждали и подталкивали, откровенно наказывали в те разы, но он так и не забеременел. Гидре хотелось бы его разводить. 

Они не смогли.

Он не смог.

Положив руку на живот, Баки закрыл глаза. Затем оттолкнулся от раковины, направляясь к своей комнате, своей кровати. Упав на простыни со стороны Стива, он окружил себя его запахом. Это почти тут же успокоило оставшиеся у него крупицы самоконтроля. Должно быть, всё это только у него в голове. Всё, что ему нужно — немного отдохнуть, и чтобы Стив вернулся. Потом он снова обретёт здравый рассудок. 

Он собирался уснуть, а когда проснётся — всё будет нормально, как было до сих пор.

***

Проснувшись, Баки всё еще был один в постели. Осознание раздражало, пока ему не пришло в голову, что уже день. Стив должен был вернуться. Стоило Баки это понять, как он почувствовал его внизу. В общей комнате, скорее всего — судя по ощущениям, он не тренировался.

Поднявшись на ноги, Баки натянул одежду и направился к лифту.

— Где Стив? — спросил в воздух Баки. Он до сих пор был не уверен, что чувствовать в подобные моменты. Он понял, что Джарвис — в некотором смысле человек. Не биологически, но всё-таки человек. Было всё ещё странно говорить с ним — не потому что он был создан машиной, а потому что был вездесущим существом. Джарвис проник в Башню и следовал за Тони, как любимый щенок.

Баки не был экспертом в области технологий, но он знал, как пользоваться интернетом, и освоил простой взлом. То, что сделал Джарвис? Не просто и не легко. Тем не менее, хоть Джарвис и имел потенциал стать таким же навязчивым, как, скажем, старший брат, он явно пытался уважать его личную жизнь. Иногда это было немного смешно (по крайней мере, так утверждал Стив), но Баки, возможно, был немного очарован тем, что Джарвис никогда не использовал его телефон, никогда не брал управлением устройством на себя и ничего в него не закачивал. Он даже не писал Баки, как Стиву, потому что Баки не дал ему свой номер. Вместо этого Джарвис просто издавал за дверью его квартиры громкий звук, напоминающий Баки о железнодорожных станциях. Это был эквивалент стука.

Даже после вязки Баки со Стивом Джарвис не изменил своего поведения. Баки подозревал, что никогда не согласится на какую-либо слежку в своей квартире, но говорить с ИИ сейчас было легче. Они могут уважать друг друга.

— Капитан Роджерс в библиотеке с доктором Беннером, — ответил Джарвис. — Может, отвезти вас туда?

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Спасибо.

— Конечно, сержант, — ответил Джарвис, когда лифт начал двигаться.

Когда дверь открылась, Баки вышел и последовал за зовом связи к библиотеке, расположенной в общем зале.

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу детей. — от звука голоса Стива Баки замер возле дверного проема под звуки голоса Стива. А конкретнее от того, что он говорил. — Просто… нет никакой гарантии, что сыворотка передастся им, и я... Я не был…

— Твои проблемы со здоровьем, — закончил голос Брюса.

Баки положил руку на живот и почувствовал, как воздух покидает лёгкие.

— Да, — вздохнул Стив. — Современная медицина решает много проблем, но я, честно говорю, боюсь, что мои дети будут такими же больными, как и я. И это сделаю я? Заставлю их так жить?

Кто-то из сидящих на диване зашуршал бумагой. 

— И если сыворотка наследуется не в полной мере, то ты не можешь быть уверен, будут ли здоровы твои дети. Я имею в виду, — продолжил Брюс. — Часть твоей ДНК была изменена сывороткой, и эти изменения, скорее всего, будут наследуемыми, но даже сейчас мы не знаем, сколько характерных черт родителей могут перейти к детям. Генетика — забавная штука. Некоторые исследования показывают, что интеллект наследуется только от матери и не имеет ничего общего с отцом, в то время как ген, отвечающий за цвет глаз, передаётся в равной мере. Существует миллион пермутаций, но факт остается фактом: сыворотка является химическим веществом, и поэтому сама по себе не передастся по наследству, точно так же, как переливание твоей крови не модифицирует получившего её человека.

После слов Брюса воцарилось столь долгое молчание, что Баки почти решился ступить в комнат. Вот только ноги приклеились к полу, а рука к животу, в ушах звучали слова Стива. Стив не был уверен, что вообще _хочет_ иметь детей.

— Что случилось? — спросил Брюс.

— Что-то поразило Баки, — пробормотал Стив.

— Хочешь проверить его?

— Он может позаботиться о себе, — ответил Стив, — и ему не нравится, когда с ним нянчатся. — Сделав глубокий вдох, он продолжил, будто они и не меняли темы. — Я никогда ни с кем об этом не говорил, понимаешь? Немногие люди понимают, на что это было похоже. Сколько раз я едва не умер? И я даже не могу сказать почему. Стало ли моё сердце слабым из-за болезни, или было таким с рождения? Я провёл расследование. Насколько понял. Если дефект был врождённым, а не полученным из-за ревматической лихорадки, то он может передасться моим детям.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, крепче прижимая к животу.

— Ты говорил с Баки? — задал Брюс вопрос, который сидел в голове у Баки.

— Нет, — признался Стив, — из-за того, что с ним случилось, он не может иметь детей, так что я не хотел об этом упоминать. Я даже не могу придумать, как объяснить всё так, чтобы он не подумал, что я не хочу от него детей.

Брюс фыркнул.

— Стив, это ужасное оправдание.

— Может быть, — с горечью признался Стив. — Но у нас не может быть детей, так что говорить не о чем.

— Стив, — сказал Брюс, и в его голосе была ужасная мягкость, — это может быть хорошо. Ты должен знать, что если в конце концов у тебя появятся дети… — Брюс замешкался, явно не желая что-то говорить. Заколебаося, что было совсем не похоже на него.

— С кем-то ещё?

— Есть другие варианты, — ответил Брюс, — суррогаты и тому подобное.

— Но? — Многозначительно спросил Стив.

— Учитывая, насколько ты усовершенствован, — Брюс снова замешкался. — Ты, безусловно, переживёшь любого зачатого тобой ребёнка.

Баки со свистом выдохнул, пытаясь не игнорировать то, насколько задели его эти слова. Они затесались под привычный гнев, под обычно непробиваемый щит, и вырвали у него сердце. Баки тут же испугался, что Стив почувствует это, почувствует, сколь глубоко они вонзились, но потом понял, как сильно они зацепили Стива. Так же глубоко, так же жестоко, отрезая от Стива, пока Баки не почувствовал только боль и сожаление.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Стив, — тогда, хорошо, что у нас не может быть детей.

Закрыв глаза, Баки повернулся и поспешил прочь. Стив, которого утешило то, что они не могли иметь детей, откровение Брюса о том, что ему придется наблюдать за тем, как умирает рождённый им ребёнок — от всего этого кружилась голова. Он понятия не имел, что думать, что делать, что чувствовать. Всё, что он мог — дышать через боль, как учил себя много лет назад.

_Просто дыши._

Может, он и не беременен, отчаянно думал Баки. Может разум просто пытается его одурачить. Не было никаких явных симптомов, кроме странного аппетита. Ему всё равно постоянно говорили, что он ел очень странную еду. Никаких доказательств, подумал Баки. Никаких доказательств.

Лифт открылся на этаже, посвященном тренировкам. Джарвис предугадал, где он захочет оказаться, что было жутко, но всё же приятно. Баки сразу направился к бассейну и, не потрудившись переодеться, просто разделся на бортике и голым нырнул в воду.

Всё это может быть только в его голове. Он даже не сделал теста на беременность. Так что, если он съел немного странной еды? Или что много спал? Секс — в порядке вещей, у него всегда было высокое сексуальное влечение. Это ничего не значит. Он обожал чувство, которое вызывал в нём Стив, потому хотел, чтобы тот прикасался к нему как можно чаще. Это было логично, в этом был смысл. Баки любил секс, и со Стивом это всегда было так легко. Со Стивом никогда не было плохо, с ним он никогда не чувствовал себя менее желанным. 

Кроме того, они были повязаны всего четыре недели, у них было полное право заниматься сексом так часто, как хотелось. Баки никогда не предохранялся, но никогда не было никакого результата, кроме очевидного. В любом случае, если ему суждено было иметь детей, то разве он не перенёс бы десяток беременностей? Гидре бы понравилось, если бы он нарожал им больше суперсолдат. Которых использовали бы против Баки. Он всегда думал, что ему повезло, что у него не может быть детей.

Баки проплыл под водой до противоположной стороны бассейна, не поднимаясь за воздух, пока не ударился о стену. Он, вероятно, слишком остро отреагировал, но услышанные наверху слова звенели в ушах, когда он глотнул воздуха и начал следующий круг. В них была логика. Стив не хотел детей, потому что боялся, что их убьёт его генетика. Баки никогда не думал так о себе. Насколько он помнил, он был здоровым ребенком, и если позже с его здоровьем и были какие-то проблемы, то сыворотка всё исправила.

У Стива, если верить тому бармену, был совсем другой случай, и не было причин начинать сомневаться в нём сейчас.

Мышцы уже немного горели от напряжения, поэтому Баки рванул вперёд быстрее, не позволяя себе вдохнуть ещё раз, пока не коснулся противоположной стены бассейна. Баки потянулся к бортику и поднялся на воздух, быстро вдыхая перед тем, как погрузиться снова. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он пошёл на следующий круг.

Стив был больным, очень больным ребёнком. Настолько больным, что, если бы не сыворотка, не дожил до тридцати. Вероятно, он был прав, когда боялся, что сыворотка не передастся по наследству. И Брюс был уверен (точно так же, как ученые Гидры, работающие над Баки): ребенок Стива будет чертовски болезненным. Возможно, слишком, чтобы жить, даже с доступными сейчас медицинскими знаниями.

Лёгкие Баки горели, зрение немного размылось, но стена была близко. Он с силой загрёб воду, добравшись до стены, и тогда лёгкие начали по-настоящему гореть. Выбившись на поверхность, он сделал вдох, второй — так быстро, что не удовлетворил всё ещё горящие легкие. Он был готов погрузиться снова, когда почувствовал внезапную, сильную хватку на плечах, и кто-то _вытянул_ его из воды.

Напряжённый, готовый драться, Баки вдруг осознал, что связь гудела от глубокого гнева, страха и боли. Стив. Они принадлежали Стиву. Они оказались на краю бассейна; Стив вцепился ему в плечи, мокрое тело Баки жалось к груди альфы. Тот дышал столь быстро, будто это он голодал из-за недостатка кислорода.

— Какого хера, Стив? — зарычал Баки. Его всё ещё трясло от неожиданности. — Я тренировался!

— Сам знаешь, какого, — заявил Стив, низко и сердито рыча и почти до боли сжимая руками плечи Баки. — Это была не тренировка, это была пытка! Ты специально причинял себе боль, не давая себе дышать!

Уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Баки, Стив резко вдохнул.

— Стив…

— Я почувствовал, что связь угасает, — прошептал Стив. — Ты угасал. Ты был на грани обморока.

Баки моргнул, прислушиваясь к телу: слабый тремор в конечностях и тёплое, нечёткое ощущение в голове. Стив был прав, подумал он. Он был на грани асфиксии. Ну, если бы он отключился во время плавания, то просто бы на некоторое время ушёл на дно, но, вероятно, выжил.

— Всё в порядке, — произнес Баки, надеясь успокоить Стива. — Это был бы не первый раз, когда я тонул... Стой, Стив, господи.

Связь казалась перегруженной страхом, что волнами исходил от Стива. Баки не мог вспомнить, чтобы чувствовал подобное, и он даже не мог пошевелиться — Стив держал его слишком крепко. Пальцы ещё сильнее впились в его плечи. Металлическое заскрипело и перекалибровалось, но живое начало болеть.

— Стив, — попытался Баки, ошеломлённый силой реакции Стива. — Всё в порядке. Это безопасно, тут нет никакой опасности.

— Ничего не в порядке, — прошипел Стив, — я не могу, мне нужно, — заминка. Стив вдохнул и сжал руки так, что Баки ахнул. Затем громко, долго выдохнул и опустил руки, одной обхватив Баки за талию, а другую положив на грудь. — Почему? — спросил Стив, голос был сдавленным от эмоций, но чуть более спокойным. — Что ты вообще там делал?

— Тренировка, — ответил Баки, но теперь его голос был нерешительным, осторожным.

От него не укрылось, что именно он расстроил Стива.

— Это ты называешь тренировкой? — потребовал Стив. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не тренируешься так постоянно.

Баки пошевелился, выкручиваясь из рук Стива. Теперь они стояли на коленях, глядя друг другу в лицо. Склонив Стиву голову, он впервые посмотрел на него. Стив выглядел ужасно. Он был бледен, глаза — столь расширены, что видны белки. Он действительно был в ужасе. 

Баки открыл рот, чтобы сказать "Да", потому что это было правдой, но ему пришло в голову, что от этого ответа Стиву станет ещё больнее. Он не хотел причинять ему ещё больше боли, но и лгать без уважительной причины не хотел.

— Почему? — спросил Стив. Слово будто взорвалось между ними. — Тебе больше не нужно.

Подняв руки, Баки осторожно положил их на плечи Стива. Бионическая задрожала, избавляясь от воды, и наполнила комнату тихим металлическим шелестом. Живая, всё ещё холодная после бассейна, скользнула по крепкой мышце бицепса Стива к столь же крепкому плечу и шее. Он чувствовал, как пульс Стива гремит под пальцами.

— Я всегда так тренировался, — немного беспомощно ответил Баки.

Он _не пытался_ навредить Стиву, но сквозь связь пронеслась вспышка боли, а его руки сжались сильнее. Хоть Баки и отстранился, Стив так и не отпустил его; его руки всё ещё лежали на его талии и плече.

— Нет, это не так, — твердо сказал Стив, и Баки подумал бы, что он злится, если бы не почувствовал панику. — Так _они_ тебя тренировали. Баки, ты не должен, не должен подвергать себя такой опасности. Есть много других способов тренироваться.

Баки замешкался. Он не считал, что подвергает себя опасности. Было больно, лёгкие горели, но это было эффективно. Боль заставляла его тело учиться быстрее. Так что такого, если в процессе ему было больно? Не приходилось останавливаться и думать, не нужно было планировать, как он собирается тренироваться. Он просто делал это. Но кожа Стива казалось почти серой, руки, которыми он сжимал Баки, до сих пор дрожали.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Баки, и он действительно жалел, что напугал Стива. И он чувствовал полную беспомощность, потому что не знал, как это изменить, как исправить. Он наклонился вперед, касаясь губами губ Стива — просто короткое, осторожное прикосновение. — Мне очень жаль. Не хотел тебя напугать.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Стив, — я знаю, просто... Боже, мне показалось, что я теряю тебя.

Баки снова сместился, огибая ноги Стива, и сел ему на колени, стараясь как можно крепче прижаться своим телом к его. Стив завёл обе руки ему за спину, инстинктивно предлагая свою поддержку. Баки всегда поражало, как легко Стив выдерживал его вес, как легко мог затащить к себе на руки, если хотел. Баки снова сместился, притираясь обнажённой, влажной кожей к промокшей одежде Стива, пока не уселся к нему на колени, тесно прижимаясь грудью к его торсу. Зарывшись живой рукой в волосы Стива, он пробежался пальцами по коротким прядям, пытаясь снять напряжение с его тела.

— Всё в порядке, Стив, — медленно пробормотал он, — я в порядке.

— Обещай мне, — яростно потребовал Стив, подавшись навстречу его прикосновению, — поклянитесь мне, что больше не поставишь под угрозу свою жизнь из-за грёбаной тренировки.

Баки посмотрел на стиснутые челюсти Стива, на оставшееся напряжение, видимое в каждом дюйме его тела. Стив всё ещё был в ужасе. И у Баки была возможность остановить это.

— Я обещаю.

Стив обмяк, будто кто-то перерезал удерживающие его нити, и опёрся на Баки, снова прижимаясь лицом к его шее и плечу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, — я просто так тебя люблю... — сделав дрожащий вдох, он, не поднимая лица, спросил: — Что тебя так расстроило?

— А? — Баки моргнул, сбитый с толку резкой сменой темы.

Стив фыркнул.

— Ты, — повторил он, — расстроился. Я предполагаю, что именно поэтому так сильно на себя давил.

Баки не напрягся; он не собирался так легко выдавать себя, особенно когда дело дошло до этой конкретной темы. Не тогда, когда даже не был уверен, что беременен, когда всё это может быть только в его голове. Не тогда, когда Стив даже не хотел детей. Не тогда, когда он… а он сам хотел детей? Пережить ребенка, _своего_ ребенка, дав ему жизнь... Баки не был уверен, что способен на это. Как и на разговор. Он не мог, не был готов. Не мог так подвести себя, Стива и их ребёнка. 

Кроме того, он, вероятно, даже не был беременным.

— Знаешь, что первое я сделал, когда восстал против Гидры? — спросил вместо ответа Баки. 

— Нет, — медленно ответил Стив, меняя тему вместе с Баки, словно это имело смысл, — ты никогда не говорил.

— Я украл яблоко, — сказал Баки, чувствуя странную ностальгию, вспоминая тот момент импульсивности, первый настоящий прорыв сквозь программирование.

— Яблоко? — взволнованно повторил Стив, но не стал подталкивать Баки к ответу.

Баки кивнул.

— Они контролировали всё, что я делал. Когда я спал, как долго, где, что и когда я ел. Это всегда была супер здоровая, супер мягкая вязкая масса. Мне всегда вручали всё, что нужно, никогда не позволяли по-настоящему делать что-либо самостоятельно — кроме как во время тренировки на выживание.

Стив лизнул его губы, так тесно прижимаясь лицом к его коже, что Баки ощутил биение пульса.

— Это имеет смысл, — пробормотал он, — взять что-то маленькое, съедобное.

— Я был где-то в Европе, рядом с Россией, думаю. Мне никто не говорил, но язык был достаточно похож на русский, так что я должно быть находился где-то вдоль границы. Я работал под прикрытием, оставлял свой след сквозь фермерский рынок, и там были эти ящики с яблоками. Так много видов, и все разные по размеру, цвету, запаху. Я не думал, просто подцепил одно, когда проходил мимо, и укусил. И вкус, боже, Стив, я едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Терпкий и сладкий. И такое хрустящее, что звук гремел в голове в течение нескольких дней. Я съел его в пару укусов, даже сердцевину. Это было так хорошо, так невероятно, что я несколько месяцев чувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной при одном воспоминании об этом вкусе. 

По мере того, как Баки говорил, страх в связи угас, сменился нежной озадаченностью и растущим, мягким теплом, которое привык ощущать Баки, когда Стив чувствовал любовь. Его губы прижались к пульсу Баки, его ключице, затем отметке, но Баки удивило, что Стив не испытывал особого горя. Баки несколько раз упоминал, через что ему пришлось пройти, и Стив всегда расстраивался. Но не сейчас.

— С этого началась твоя одержимость фруктами? — спросил Стив.

— У меня нет одержимости, — пробормотал Баки. — Ну, может и есть, но не фруктами.

Стив тихо засмеялся, но даже сейчас он не давил, не требовал ответа, и Баки почувствовал, как в груди расцветает благодарность.

— И чем же ты одержим?

Баки поёрзал, проехавшись задницей по бёдрам Стива и ещё теснее прижимаясь к нему.

— Есть части тебя, которыми я определённо одержим, — пробормотал Баки, прижимаясь губами к щеке Стива и медленно спускаясь вниз, заставляя его дыхание участиться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — выдохнул Стив, — я спущу тебе с рук то, что отвлёк меня от темы.

Баки засмеялся; по непонятной причине он был очарован.

— Ты счастлив? — спросил Баки, запуская пальцы за шею Стива, под воротник, чувствуя, как вздымается мощная грудь.

Обмякая и легко прижимаясь к Баки, Стив кивнул. Связь затопило тепло, переполняя её так же, как до этого страх. Руки Стива мягко прижались к спине Баки, скользнули вдоль позвоночника, массируя мышцы. Опустив голову, он снова коснулся губами метки, вызывая промчавшуюся по позвоночнику волну дрожи. Это было так хорошо, так легко. Всегда. Всё, что нужно было сделать Стиву — прикоснуться к Баки, и он был готов; ко всему, но Стив каждый раз просил разрешение. Баки не знал, осознаёт ли Стив эффект, который на него оказывает, то, насколько уникален и прекрасен.

— Да, красавчик, — ответил Стив. — Я счастлив.

Баки убрал руку от шеи Стива и опустил её вниз, к мощному торсу — до талии и живота, твёрдые мышцы которого мог чувствовать под хлопком.

— И я голый, если ты ещё не заметил.

— О, как я мог не заметить, — заурчал Стив, его руки скользнули вниз, сминая ягодицы Баки.

Баки усмехнулся и прижался губами к уху Стива.

— Я голый. Я сидел у тебя на коленях совсем голый, — выдохнул Баки Стиву в ухо. — И я мокрый, Стив, — тихо добавил он, прикусив мочку уха Стива. — Мокрый, — повторил он, потираясь задницей о его бёдра и чувствуя, как быстро твердеет у него в штанах. — Всё, что мне нужно сделать — это расстегнуть тебе штаны. Просто вытащи свой член из штанов и вставь в меня; легко.

Чем дольше он говорил, тем ярче представлял это в своём разуме, и тем крепче становилась его эрекция. Руки Стива, крепко сжимающие его задницу, вся эта сила в его руках и плечах, принесённая на алтарь его удовольствия. Баки думал о том, как растянулась бы его дырка, если бы они сделали это без подготовки. Стив, вероятно, не допустил бы той грубости, какой хотел Баки, он всегда был осторожен с ним, однако они трахались почти каждую ночь. В этот момент Баки, вероятно, мог бы принять член Стива насухо.

— Насколько мокрый, красавчик? — выдохнул Стив, его глаза устремились к двери.

— Хочешь проверить? — пробормотал Баки, опуская руку и прижимая её к скрытому слоями одежды члену Стива. — Убедиться? — Он выдыхал слова прямо в ухо Стиву. — Потому что сейчас я собираюсь расстегнуть тебе штаны. Выпускай свой член, думаю, он любит меня достаточно, чтобы сотрудничать.

— Прямо здесь? — Стив спросил, сквозь волнение в его голосе прорвалась нервозность. — Дверь не заперта.

Пальцы Стива оказались между ягодиц Баки, прошлись по расщелине, скользя по сочащейся из него естественной смазке. Это было неожиданным благом связи — он и без течки тёк каждый раз, как возбуждался. Он почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул и выдохнул, прижав два пальца к дырке Баки.

— Никто не приходит сюда, кроме меня, — выдохнул Баки, разгорячённый тем фактом, что Стив не протестовал, трогал его, несмотря на колебания.

Пальцы Стива прижались к в его дырке, и Баки тихо застонал, скользя пальцами по заметной выпуклости в паху Стива, ища пуговицу его штанов. Стоило Баки нащупать её, как Стив протолкнул в него палец. Вздрогнув, Баки глубже насадился на него задницей. Стив повиновался его молчаливой просьбе, медленно, но уверенно проталкиваясь в него вторым пальцем.

— Боже, _ты течёшь_ ,— застонал Стив, — ты такой мокрый для меня. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Бак? Прямо здесь, на полу? Или хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя в воде?

Баки удалось расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию, и да, член Стива определённо был готов к сотрудничеству. Он был таким твёрдым, а головка — даже немного влажной. Баки сжал его в кулаке, двинул им — так, как мог, не прекращая жаться к груди Стива. Его собственный член был таким же твёрдым и тёрся о рубашку Стива. Двигая бёдрами, Баки насаживался на пальцы Стива, а затем подавался назад, потираясь членом о его рельефный живот. Стив просто позволял ему, позволял Баки трахать себя собой, скручивая пальцы, чтобы каждый раз проезжаться ими по его простате.

Второй палец проник рядом с первым, растягивая его шире. Баки очень любил растяжку, любил мысль о том, что пальцы Стива готовят его к его члену, такому горячему и крепкому в руке. Он хотел, чтобы он оказался в нём, был достаточно разгорячён и больше не хотел прелюдий. У Баки никогда не было секса в воде, и эта идея казалась новой и захватывающей.

Отпустив член Стива, Баки перекинул металлическую руку через его плечо и откинулся назад — достаточно, чтобы тот увидел его ухмылку. Баки увидел, как расширяются глаза Стива, и почувствовал, как выскальзывают из дырки его пальцы, когда откинулся назад, утягивая Стива за собой. Они упали через край бассейна, в воду. Баки развернулся, плывя вверх, чувствуя, как хлынули потоки воды от большого тела Стива.

Прежде, чем Стив успел очухаться, Баки поплыл к мелкому концу бассейна, зная, что ему понадобится поддержка, если они будут трахаться тут. Он был быстрее всего на несколько секунд — в основном потому, что имел преимущество внезапности. Однако, как только Баки добрался до отмели, Стив догнал его.

Ощутив большие руки Стива на своих лодыжках, тянущие назад, Баки едва не вскрикнул. Он замолотил руками, когда Стив потянул его обратно, поймал за талию и потащил к себе, пока Баки не коснулся спиной его груди.

— Я так понимаю, ты выбрал воду? — зарычал Стив, обхватив Баки поперёк груди жёсткой, как стальной прут, рукой. Он тащил его назад по отмели, пока они не добрались до ведущих в бассейн ступенек. Стив сел, потянув Баки к себе на колени.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, как твёрдый член Стива скользит по пояснице, такой горячий по сравнению с прохладной водой. Он извивался, чувствуя себя ещё более разгорячённым, от возбуждения истекая естественной смазкой. — Стив, — ахнул он, — я хочу тебя.

Баки слегка взмахнул в воде руками, когда Стив толкнул его назад и вздёрнул на ноги. Баки не мог достать ни до дна бассейна, ни до его краев. Все, что он мог сделать — это схватиться за Стива. У него вообще не было рычагов воздействия.

— Ты всегда так сильно меня хочешь, — с нотками удивления в голосе произнёс Стив. — У меня от этого мозги взрываются. — Стив прикусил шею Баки, потом плечо. — Это самое удивительное, что со мной когда-либо случалось; ты так сильно меня хочешь.

— Да, Стив, — подтвердил Баки хриплым от желания голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. — Он как мог подался назад, потираясь задницей о горячий, оказавшийся в ловушке между их телами член. — Я хочу, чтобы твой член был внутри меня. Твои пальцы, твой язык. Всё. Всё, что ты можешь мне дать. Я хочу этого.

Стив громко выдохнул и резко ухватился за шею Баки. Вторая рука всё ещё лежала на его груди, как стальная лента.

— Боже, я так хочу тебя, — пробормотал Стив, — ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым. — Стив положил вторую руку на бедро Баки и скользнул ему между ног, взвешивая в ладони яйца, но не касаясь члена. Баки выгнулся и застонал. Ладонь Стива сжимала его яйца, перекатывая их между пальцами; контраст прохладной воды и такой горячей руки заставил Баки сбиться с дыхания. — Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе хорошо?

— Да, да, — умолял Баки, шире разводя ноги и понимая, что он был совершенно голым, в то время как Стив был почти полностью одет — только штаны были расстёгнуты, выпуская член. — Я всегда этого хочу.

Стив прикусил шею Баки, жёстко всасывая кожу, и опустил вторую руку на бедро. Стив всегда мог легко поднять его, но здесь, в воде, это напоминало детскую игру. Он легко вздёрнул Баки вверх, а затем опустил прямо на свой член. Всё ещё не проникая в него, просто позволяя крупной головке проезжаться по впадине между ягодиц, то и дело упираясь в дырку. Он делал это снова и снова, пока Баки не заскулил, цепляясь за Стива руками.

— Стив, — застонал Баки, проклиная воду и охватившую его из-за неё беспомощность.

— Разве тебе не нравится мой член? — пробормотал Стив, прикусывая зубами шею Баки. — Я просто позволяю тебе чувствовать его.

Баки застонал, почувствовав себя преданным, когда внезапно ощутил растекающуюся по связи дерзость.

— Он мне нравится внутри, — пожаловался Баки, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении члена Стива, задевающем его дырку, а затем ускользающем прочь. — Пожалуйста, — заскулил он, болезненно желая почувствовать эту горячую твёрдость внутри.

Стив издал тихий, дрожащий звук и крепче сжал бёдра Баки. Подтянув его к себе и приподняв, Стив начал медленно насаживать Баки на свой член. Баки застонал, широко открыв рот и откинул голову, ощущая, как толстый член дюйм за дюймом проталкивается внутрь. Вода была везде, просачивалась в него вместе с членом Стива. Это было так странно, но так хорошо. Из-за воды член внутри ощущался больше, длиннее, влажнее, и Баки стонал, как зверь, пока Стив брал его, проталкиваясь до конца, так близко притягивая к себе. Его дырка пульсировала, слегка горя от растяжения.

Ощущение заполняющего его тяжёлого члена Стива как всегда выбило из лёгких Баки воздух. Он ахнул и застонал, извиваясь, желая большего, желая, чтобы жжение исчезло, но в то же время наслаждаясь им. Он любил это — любил с того момента, как член Стива впервые проник в него. Растяжение, легкость, с которой Стив мог держать его — держать везде, где он хотел; внутри было так горячо, даже горячее, чем обычно, и так чертовски хорошо, что Баки пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы совладать с собой.

Вот только Стив не хотел, чтобы он совладал с собой. Когда Баки застонал от контраста холодной воды и горячего члена Стива, тот обхватил его рукой за талию. Другую прижал к животу, провёл по рёбрам и проследил край грудной мышцы. Баки застонал ещё до того, как Стив потянулся к его соску: ему нравилось, когла Стив играл с ними. 

Сжав твёрдый сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, Стив потер его, затем скрутил и потянул. Баки застонал, подаваясь грудью ему навстречу. Второй рукой Стив крепко удерживал его за талию, не позволяя сделать большего, кроме как насадиться на огромный член. Стив крепко держал Баки, даже когда потянулся к другому соску, дразня их, чередуя грубость и нежность — именно так, как ему хотелось, заставляя выгибаться и стонать, задыхаясь от перевозбуждения. 

— Стив, о, Стив, — беспомощно застонал Баки. Он любил его, любил то, что делал с его телом Стив.

Сладкие пытки продолжались и продолжались, создавая давление внутри, никак не позволяя высвободить его. Стив двигался, не оставляя без присмотра ни единого клочка кожи. Баки выгнул спину, головой упираясь в плечо Стива. Стив принял подношение: его губы двигались по его плечу, горлу, челюсти и уху. Соски Баки быстро набухли, напрягшись и затвердев. Они были настолько чувствительными, что вспыхивали болью каждый раз, когда Стив сжимал их.

Когда Баки подумал, что не сможет больше вынести, то сжал член внутри так сильно, как только мог, безмолвно умоляя трахнуть его, а Стив переместил руки. Холод воды охлаждал пальцы Стива, резкий контраст между жаром его сосков и пальцев Стива заставил Баки кричать.

— Боже, люблю звуки, которые ты издаешь, — застонал Стив ему в ухо. — То, как ты обнимаешь меня внизу, когда я делаю это… — говоря, он сжимал соски Баки, будто марионетку насаживая на свой член. — Вот так, красавчик. Хорошо, не так ли? Тебе нравится, когда я играю с тобой, верно?

Баки пытался ответить ему, подтвердить, сказать, что ему нравилось, однако изо рта вырвался только сдавленный всхлип.

— Я знаю, насколько тебе это нужно, красавчик, — мурлыкал Стив. — Я собираюсь свести тебя с ума, продолжать до тех пор, пока не перестанешь думать. Всё, что тебе нужно — принять это.

От этих слов Баки застонал, закрыв глаза и повернув голову к шее Стива, чувствуя его тепло и запах. Член внутри был таким большим, таким толстым и тяжёлым; он не двигался, не делал ничего, однако Баки мог думать только о нём, сосредоточиться исключительно на этом большом, горячем члене. Стив дразнил, мучил его соски, и это было так хорошо. Это было всё, что он хотел, все, что ему было нужно. Стив выбивал его дух из разума, из тела. Стив знал, как доставить идеальное сочетание удовольствия и боли, заставить сосредоточиться только на этом мгновении, самым нутром понять, что он больше не под контролем Гидры. Что он здесь, со Стивом, и нигде больше, что никто другой больше не окажется внутри него.

— Хорошо, — застонал Баки. — Ты делаешь мне так хорошо.

Зловеще ухмыльнувшись, Стив убрал руку от сосков Баки.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, красавчик, — пообещал Стив, скользнув рукой по груди Баки к его животу, а потом обхватив ладонью его член. 

Вздрогнув, Баки тесно сжал в себе член Стива, и тот застонал, сжимая его ствол. Стив был внутри, но даже сейчас не спешил его трахнуть. Он снова сжал член Баки и начал гладить, грубо дроча под водой его ствол. Баки не мог достать до дна или стен бассейна, и потому мог только принимать. Принять руку Стива, резко дрочащую его член и быстро подводящую к оргазму. Он подавался навстречу требовательной руке своего альфы, стонал, содрогаясь всем телом, когда чувствительные соски пульсировали на прохладном воздухе. Стив был беспощаден, подталкивая его всё ближе и ближе, заставляя кровь греметь в ушах.

А потом он остановился.

Баки, задыхаясь, заскулил, но Стив только крепче прижал его к своим коленям и скользнул рукой между бёдер. Горячие пальцы спустились под воду, к остывшему от её прохлады бедру, медленно скользнули вниз и вверх, а затем вцепились и потянули в сторону. Баки без какого-либо давления повиновался, отводя в сторону вторую ногу, без дальнейших подсказок раскрываясь перед Стивом.

— Боже, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо, — ты такой офигенный.

Скользнув пальцами по бедру Баки к паху, он снова взял его яйца в свою большую, сильную руку и перекатил между пальцами.

— Если бы я, — застонал Баки, — принёс домой зажимы для сосков, ты бы их использовал? На мне?

Образ возник в голове, мысль, исходящая из ниоткуда. Маленькие металлические зажимы, впивающиеся в его соски каждый раз, как Стив толкается в него, заставляя зажимы качаться, принося те самые лёгкие уколы боли, которые так обожал Баки. И руки Стива останутся свободны, он сможет больше касаться его — в других местах, везде. Держать его, фиксировать, не позволяя двигаться.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил Стив, и Баки кивнул. Прохладный воздух обжёг горло, когда он попытался вдохнуть в лёгкие воздуха. — Конечно. Как насчёт небольшой цепочки между ними? Так я смогу потянуть за неё. — Баки застонал, а Стив зарычал, низко и притягательно. — Да, красавчик, я это сделаю. Что ещё ты хочешь?

Отпустив яйца Баки, Стив опустил руку, задевая кончиками пальцев промежность, а затем находя отверстие. Его пальцы медленно проследили края растянутой дырки, поддразнили чувствительную кожу в месте, где они были соединены. Его губы прижимались к челюсти Баки, опускались к пульсу и сжимали кожу, посасывая её, и, не заживай Баки так быстро, на нём бы остались синяки.

— Всё, что угодно, — застонал Баки. Голова кружилась от нужды и напряжения. — Делай со мной всё, что можешь себе представить. Трахни меня, Стив, пожалуйста, трахни меня. Заставь меня кончить.

Извиваясь и сжимаясь на члене внутри, Баки чувствовал, как пульсирует под ищущими пальцами Стива растянутая дырка. Почти что слишком — почти, но все же недостаточно. Его соски пульсировали, чувствительные почти до боли, но в хорошем смысле — это был тот вид боли, что посылал лёгкие вспышки удовольствия прямо в член. Он был так близко, на самом краю оргазма, но никак не мог перешагнуть через него. 

— Нет, пока ты не успокоишься, — заворчал Стив.

Баки рыдал, пытаясь сопротивляться хватке Стива, и ничего не мог поделать. Рука просто сжимала бедро, будто стальные тиски. Баки мог только извиваться на члене Стива, впустую раздразнивая себя.

— Больше ничего, красавчик, — резко сказал Стив, скользнув рукой между ног Баки, чтобы ухватиться за его бедро.

Баки задыхался, стонал от разочарования, потому Стив не делал больше ничего: не трогал, только крепко удерживал руками бёдра, не давая двигаться. Стив раздвинул колени, широко расталкивая ему ноги, заставляя член Баки беспомощно покачиваться в воде. Никакой стимуляции, кроме сводящего с ума прохладного течения.

Стив удерживал его в таком положении, едва заметно проходясь по бёдрам кончиками пальцев, пока дыхание Баки не успокоилось, а боль в члене не утихла. Затем он без предупреждения поднял Баки и вновь насадил на себя. Вода яростно вздымалась между ними. Баки выкрикнул имя Стива и ухватился за него, вновь откидывая голову назад. Он почти привык к проникновению, к неподвижному внутри члену, и, боже, как прекрасно было вновь ощутить жгучее чувство растяжения. 

Застонав, Стив сделал это снова; его бедра дёрнулись вверх, соединяясь с ягодицами Баки. Стив вновь и вновь приподнимал и опускал его на распирающий внутренности член, заставляя Баки тяжело дышать и отчаянно сжиматься. Стив трахал его жёстко, безжалостно, напряжённо хрипя каждый раз, когда Баки снова опускался в воду. Баки вскрикивал каждый раз, как вода глубже проникала в него, обволакивая член Стива.

— Стив! — беспомощно выкрикнул Баки. Невозможность что-либо сделать сводила с ума, но он терпеливо повиновался капризам Стива, позволяя альфе контролировать каждый шаг, каждый толчок, доверяя Стиву своё удовольствие. Волны наслаждения прокатились по телу, захлестывая всё сильней с каждым движением члена Стива — проезжающегося по простате, заполняющего внутренности, болезненно растягивающего дырку. Несмотря на ругань Баки, Стив не остановился, сильно и быстро толкаясь навстречу интенсивному оргазму.

А потом он снова остановился.

— Нет! — всхлипнул Баки, беспомощно дергая Стива за руки, пытаясь заставить своего альфу вновь поднять себя. — Я так близко. Стив, не останавливайся, пожалуйста…

— Ещё нет, — ахнул Стив, вновь сжимая руки и удерживая его на месте. — Чёрт, ты такой… — Баки сжал его внутри, и Стив застонал, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. — Нет. Ещё нет. Я ещё с тобой не закончил.

— В каком смысле не закончил? — застонал Баки, беспомощно сжимая член внутри, вспоминая, представляя, каково это — быть выебанным Стивом. 

Одной рукой Стив снова обхватил его за талию, а другую положил на горло. Это заставило сердце Баки забиться сильнее, но Стив просто наклонил ему голову, заставив открыть горло. Разоблачить знак принадлежности Стиву на коже.

— Я имею в виду, — рычал Стив, — ты кончишь, когда я скажу.

До того, как Баки успел запротестовать, Стив укусил его за шею, сжимая зубами метку. Баки закричал, выгибаясь, а затем обмяк и застонал, прижимаясь к груди Стива. Тихо заскулив, Баки легко обхватил руками его запястья — ему просто нужно было держаться за него. Держаться за своего альфу, сдаться ему, отдаться на волю тому, что собирался сделать с ним Стив.

Почувствовав его капитуляцию, Стив зарычал от удовольствия. Его зубы не покидали шею Баки, а руки поднялись к грудным мышцам, смяли в ладонях, а потом начали мягко, поочерёдно сжимать, по-кошачьи массировать. Было хорошо — мило и приятно, однако сейчас Баки хотел не этого. Он заскулил в знак протеста, крепко сжав член внутри, и Стив зашипел, однако поверил, что Баки не станет делать того, что не позволено, по-прежнему удерживая его только сжатыми на шее зубами. 

Пальцы Стива потянулись к его соскам, крепко сжали напряжённую плоть. Сначала он мягко потёр их, просто дразня лёгким прикосновением, прежде чем сжал и потянул. Потянул с достаточной силой, чтобы резкие импульсы сладкой боли вспыхнули в груди, отдаваясь в животе и члене. Покрасневший от прилившей крови, тот беспомощно дёрнулся возле живота, сочась предэякулятом в воду. Это было так хорошо, что Баки застонал, ёрзая на коленях Стива, не зная, на чём сосредоточиться; на члене внутри или пальцах, так сладко мучающих его соски. Это было так хорошо, так чертовски хорошо, что Баки снова почувствовал, как внутри нарастает, волнами вздымается напряжение. Он почти кончил, почти, но всё же не мог перешагнуть через черту. 

— Ох, красавчик, — пробормотал Стив, притираясь к оставленным на коже Баки отметинам зубов. — Ты так сладко сжал меня. Ты такой тугой, такой горячий; звуки, которые ты издаёшь, Бак, сводят меня с ума.

Стив, грёбаный ублюдок, отпустил соски Баки, позволив им болезненно пульсировать под лёгкими водоворотами воды. Баки был так близко, так чертовски близко, и Стив снова заставлял его терпеть. Пусть только дождётся, когда Баки даст ему прочувствовать собственную силу. Ему было так тяжело; он не мог больше притворяться беззащитным.

Развернувшись, Баки схватил Стива за плечо и соскочил с его члена. Они оба застонали, когда головка члена Стива оказалась на свободе, дырка Баки беспомощно сжала пустоту. Откинув руки Стива, Баки резко развернулся в воде, оказываясь к нему лицом к лицу. Баки впился ему в губы жёстким, мокрым поцелуем, проталкивая в рот язык так глубоко, как мог. Он опустился на колени Стива, крепко сжимая ногами его бёдра и упираясь задницей в пах. 

Держась за плечо Стива металлической рукой, он запустил живую между их телами и взялся за его член. Придержав его и настойчиво поцеловав Стива, Баки опустился на так долго дразнящий его орган. Он почувствовал, как содрогнулся Стив, почувствовал, как тот обхватил его руками, но не остановил. Даже когда Баки, получше ухватившись за плечи Стива, приподнялся на его члене. Он практически заскулил, ощутив, как тот давит на чувствительную простату, а затем насадился так сильно, как мог. Он скакал на члене Стива снова и снова, чувствуя, как тот наполняет его. Рука Стива скользнула между их животами, обхватила болезненно твёрдый член и начала дрочить его. Баки застонал, его тело напряглось от резко вспыхнувшего внутри удовольствия. Через несколько минут он, кончая и судорожно сжимаясь, застонал прямо в поцелуй.

Стив крепко держал его, так крепко, что трудно было дышать. Его бедра резко дёргались, вгоняя член в объятое оргазмом тело Баки. Оно был слишком чувствительным, зрение затмил туман, удовольствие всё не отпускало, а каждый толчок выбивал из лёгких воздух, заставляя стонать, как дикого зверя. Он беспомощно скулил, потому что кулак Стива всё ещё двигался по пульсирующему члену, скользил по набухшей плоти. Стив стонал и рычал прямо в поцелуй, а потом вдруг затих, крепко прижимая его к себе. Баки чувствовал головокружение и истощённость, когда член ещё сильнее набух внутри, сначала растягивая сильнее, а затем наполняя дырку горячим семенем, заставляя Баки содрогаться и скулить от ощущения обжигающих внутренности брызг.

Они оба медленно расслаблялись. Стив крепко обнял Баки одной рукой, второй мягко массируя опадающий член. Он нежно прикусил подбородок Баки, челюсть, шею и снова возвратился к метке, облизывая её, мягко кусая, заставляя связь вспыхивать и содрогаться.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив ему в кожу. — Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать.

Когда Стив был под кайфом от эндорфинов, то говорил то, что никогда бы не произнёс иначе. Баки стало любопытно, он даже жалел, что Стив спрятал часть себя. Хотя Баки всегда и спрашивал, чего он хочет, Стив этого не делал. Особенно если это было что-то, что приносило ему удовольствие — Стиву довольно хорошо удавалось выполнять его просьбы. Но Стив словно боялся попросить Баки, что было нелепо. Баки впустил его в себя, позволить прикоснуться к себе. Осталось очень мало вещей, от которых он бы отказался — если такие вообще существовали.

Когда он выбрал Стива, то дал ему власть, которую другие отчаянно пытались заполучить в течение десятилетий. Хоть между пытками и временными связями им и удавалось взять его, власть всегда был шаткой; куратор подавлял его, Баки подавлял куратора, или куратор разрывал связь. Был один, который не был способен ни на нормальный узел, ни на временную связь. Избили за это Баки, однако его куратор был опозорен как альфа, который не смог удовлетворить течного омегу. В конце концов, Баки спокойно шёл на компромисс. 

В отличие от всех них, Стив был его избранником, и что бы ни случилось, они принадлежали друг другу. Баки с радостью убивал всех, кто пытался отнять у него Стива. И он бы убил любого, кого бы ни хотел Стив, если бы он когда-нибудь об этом попросил. Это было странное и неудобное чувство — знать, что Стив попросит, только если не будет другого выбора. Было любопытно дать всю эту власть над собой кому-то, кто не хотел её.

— Что бы ты хотел со мной сделать? — тихо спросил Баки, откинув голову назад и позволив Стиву делать со своей полностью открытой шеей всё, что захочется.

Его альфа тихо зарычал, что заставило Баки вздрогнуть и сжать все еще внутри мягкий член. Баки опустил руку в воду, скользнул между их телами, касаясь растянутой Стивом дырки. Он провёл пальцами по месту, где соединялись их тела, прежде чем обхватил основание члена Стива, не давая ему выскользнуть. Ему нужна была эта связь, чувство уязвимости, которое появлялось, когда Стив был внутри него.

— Господи, Баки, — вздрогнул Стив, касаясь губами горлу Баки. — Ты говоришь таким голосом, что я думаю, будто ты позволишь мне делать всё, что угодно.

— Мне это нравится, — настаивал Баки, снова сжимаясь, заставляя Стива громко выдохнуть. — Мне нравится, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, — склонившись ко Стиву, он провёл губами по его щеке, — и ты всегда даёшь мне то, о чём я прошу.

У Баки была особая слабость к покрасневшему, задыхающемуся после тренировки Стиву. Запах пота Стива всегда возбуждал его, всегда заставлял думать о сексе. Стив, конечно, никогда не возражал.

— Мне нравится ловить тебя после тренировки, красного и вспотевшего, — Баки лизнул губы Стива и дразняще отстранялся, когда тот попытался углубить поцелуй. — Когда ты напряжённый, разгорячённый и влажный после душа. Мыльный, — он выдохнул на губы Стива. — И ты всегда позволяешь мне трахать тебя под душем, такой податливый и мягкий, дающий мне пробраться между твоих длинных ног.

На этот раз Баки вздрогнул, вспомнив, каково было наваливаться на мыльную, влажную спину Стива, проникая членом между нелепо твёрдых ягодиц. Каково было толкаться в плотный жар его тела и слышать его скулёж. Он ломал ему мозг каждый раз, когда издавал этот звук. Стив так явно наслаждался тем, что его трахали, всегда так легко соглашался на предложения Баки, когда дело доходило до секса. Однако он редко просил чего-то конкретного.

Устав от поддразниваний, Стив подтянул Баки ближе, отпустив его член и поймав за затылок. Не позволяя ему отодвинуться, он впился в его губы горячим, жёстким, глубоким и чертовски приятным поцелуем.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить меня? — ахнул Баки в губы Стиву. — Рассказать мне фантазии, от которых тебе в миг становится жарко, то, в чём ты никогда никому не признавался?

Стив откинулся назад, обхватив ладонями лицо сидящего у него на коленях Баки.

— Есть много причин, — ответил Стив через мгновение, стараясь встретить пристальный взгляд Баки, и он уже знал: Стив _попросит_. — Какую ты хочешь услышать в первую очередь?

— Конечно же их больше одной, — раздражённо проговорил Баки. — Тогда давай начнём с самого начала, — попросил он.

Стив улыбнулся, и Баки знал, что ему понравилась игра. Он прижался губами к шее Стива, слегка прикусил, ожидая, когда Стив заговорит.

— Моей первой мыслью было, — он провёл пальцем по шее Баки, заставляя его вздрогнуть; он очень редко позволял людям касаться своего горла, — что все те альфы уже заставляли тебя делать всё, что им хотелось. Я хочу быть другим.

Баки сильнее сжал коленями всё ещё обтянутые джинсами бёдра Стива, не прекращая придерживать пальцами его член, чтобы убедиться, что он не выскользнет. Голыми были только член Стива, его руки и горло — единственные участки кожи, до которых мог добраться Баки. Стив до сих пор был полностью одет — только брюки расстёгнуты, высвобождая член. И в ближайшее время Баки его не выпустит.

— Это к делу никак не относится. Ты _просишь_ меня, — возмутился Баки. — Ты серьёзно думаешь, что в Гидре кто-то удосужился меня спросить?

Серьёзно, эти вещи — разные, как день и ночь, как Стиву вообще в голову пришло, что Баки мог их сопоставить? Он что, решил, что Баки был настолько не в себе, что теперь был не способен их различить?

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Стив, протянув руку к шее Баки и зарывшись пальцами в волосы, перебирая мокрые пряди, — я имел в виду... — Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Нет, я не знаю, что имел в виду. Ты знаешь, я волнуюсь.

Баки фыркнул.

— Если ты боишься, что попросишь о том, о чём просили они и что я ненавидел, то не беспокойся.

— Нет? — переспросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой.

— Там всегда всё было очень просто. Меня всегда частично фиксировали, потому что они не могли быть уверены, что я не стану огрызаться. — Баки почувствовал, что хватка Стива стала крепче. — В начале я убил несколько альф. Одному парню перекусил артерию, поэтому они начали использовать намордник и ограничители. Это было безболезненно и разочаровывающе коротко. Так что если только ты не откажешься меня трахать — что меня очень разозлит, то не переживай: ты уже “перекрыл” всё, что делали они, когда мы впервые трахнулись.

Баки прикусил шею Стива чуть выше метки, чтобы его альфа понял, насколько несчастным делает его недостаток проникающего секса. Потом укусил снова. Просто чтобы убедиться. Стив издал дрожащий вздох, но даже не попытался отстранить Баки от своего горла — хотя тот только что признался, что мог бы убить его одними лишь зубами.

— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь перестану волноваться, что ты сравниваешь меня с ними, — признался Стив.

— Я никогда не выбирал ни одного из них. Я выбрал тебя, — пожал плечами Баки. Для него это было так просто, так чертовски очевидно. Почему Стив этого не видел? Баки бы тут не было, будь Стив кем-то вроде кураторов в Гидре.

Кроме того, он понял, что чувствовал в связи вспышки веселья, раздражения и наполняющую теплом, соблазнительную лёгкость. Стив снова сказал "люблю".

— Стив, — осторожно сказал Баки. — Если бы я когда-нибудь действительно думал, что ты такой же, как вязавшие меня альфы Гидры, то сразу бы ушёл, а не повязался с тобой. Я знал, что ты другой, когда мы в первый раз занимались сексом после “Трёх сестёр”. 

Вновь пропустив волосы Баки сквозь пальцы, Стив осторожно отстранил его от себя. 

— Можешь напоминать мне об этом почаще?

Баки закатил глаза.

— Я здесь, Стив. — Он подвигал бёдрами, заталкивая в себя мягкий член Стива — Я здесь по собственному выбору. Напоминание — одно то, что ты меня тут видишь. 

Вспышка паники после слов Баки застала его врасплох.

— Так если я облажаюсь, то ты уйдешь прежде, чем я смогу это исправить.

Баки уставился на него. Как, чёрт возьми, Стив умудрился за это зацепиться?

— Стив, — осторожно сказал Баки. — Мы повязаны. Если меня здесь нет, ты всегда можешь меня выследить. Так же, как бы сделал я, если бы потерял тебя из виду. А если ты облажаешься? Я тебя порву прежде, чем ты успеешь удивиться, — спокойно объяснил Баки. Тот факт, что он недавно кончил и всё ещё сцеплен со Стивом, помог ему сохранить терпение.

— Это всё? — спросил Стив, в его голосе (и связи) звучало странное облегчение от угрозы.

— А чего ты ожидал? Не похоже, что я стесняюсь называть тебя идиотом, — пожаловался Баки, начав злиться.

Стив улыбнулся, медленно и мило.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

— И потом, — сказал Баки, положив свободную руку Стиву на плечо и сжав мокрый хлопок. — Из тебя при приближении оргазма грязные словечки так и прут, так что вряд ли ты мог утаить какие-то зловещие фантазии.

С грустным вздохом Баки разжал руку. Член Стива был абсолютно мягким, в такой позе невозможно было удержать его внутри себя. Член выскользнул, оставив ощущение пустоты внутри, дырка беспомощно сжалась. Стив тоже издал короткий, жалкий выдох.

— Ну, — осторожно сказал Стив, связь разорвала нервозность — так всегда бывало, когда Стив думал о том, чтобы обсудить с Баки прошлое. — Об этом никто не говорил, когда я рос. Я до сих пор не совсем привык, и мне определённо некомфортно просто брать и обсуждать это.

— Ладно, я ждал, я подкидывал тебе варианты, и всё как об стену. И сейчас я спрашиваю: признайся в одной вещи, о которой хотел меня попросить, но так этого и не сделал.

Стив скользнул рукой по спине Баки, к его заднице, а затем осторожно проник между ягодиц. Он всё ещё стеснялся этого — трогать Баки после того, как они занимались сексом. Баки знал, что в основном это инстинкт альфы (и частично кинк Стива), но в начале прикосновение всегда было нерешительным. Как будто Стив всё ещё боялся, что Баки откажется от него.

Баки поёрзал, слегка раздвинув колени, чтобы дать Стиву лучший доступ к своей припухшей дырке. Не прошло много времени, прежде чем он почувствовал там нерешительное прикосновение — всего лишь кончики пальцев, просто касающиеся слегка побаливающей кожи. Если бы он подождал достаточно долго, то Стив, вероятно, вставил бы в него пальцы. Так обычно он и делал после секса, и Баки абсолютно не возражал.

— Одно желание, — размышлял Стив.

— Ну, ты можешь назвать больше, если хочешь. Я просто подумал, что одно из тебя будет проще вытащить, — ответил Баки, и да, он почувствовал, что палец Стива мягко нажимает на неплотно сжатое кольцо мышцы, ища вход.

Стив засмеялся, надавив на горло Баки и отметив себя его запахом.

— Я хочу, — нервно сказал он, — чтобы... ты был голым. — Стив сглотнул. — Я имею в виду, некоторое время, чтобы я мог наслаждаться тобой. — Второй палец медленно и осторожно присоединился к первому. — Наполнять тебя, — Стив заколебался, прежде чем сглотнул и, очевидно, заставил себя заговорить, — касаться тебя, когда захочется. Этого я хочу. Заставлять тебя кончать, как во время течки. Это... то, что ты хотел услышать?

— Очень хорошо, — похвалил Баки, ощущал, как неуверенно чувствовал себя Стив, слышал стянутость в его голосе, то, как его тело обмякло, показывая, что он нервничал. Идиотизм. Баки мог бы часами говорить о теле Стива, если бы тот не начинал бесконтрольно ёрзать и пытаться сменить тему после первых тридцати секунд. — Я чувствую, что ты не был полностью честен, что сделал вид, будто рассказал мне всё.

— Значит, ты хочешь большего?

— Да, — подтвердил Баки, пытаясь создать в голове образ. Он был уверен, что Стив хочет чего-то конкретного, но не признаётся.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул.

— Например, выходной. Мы вместе, ты голый и... — Баки сжал палец внутри, пытаясь побудить Стива говорить больше. — И в моей власти. Я имею в виду, что могу трогать тебя, когда захочу. Дразнить тебя. Может, использовать игрушки, как ты и сказал. Зажимы, но… ещё и что-то, что было бы внутри тебя. Оставить это там, чтобы ты был полон. Заставить тебя кончать снова и снова. — Нервно улыбаясь, Стив согнул пальцы, прижимая их к простате Баки и массируя её. — Я просто... хочу наслаждаться тобой любыми способами, которые приходят на ум, думаю. Смотреть, как ты кончаешь столько раз, что не можешь двигаться...

Баки облизнул губы, прокручивая в голове эту картину. Ему нравилось, когда его трахали, нравилось быть заполненным членом Стива, его пальцами, языком. Мысль об игрушках внутри не казалась ему особо интересной — они ведь не из плоти, однако если вставлять их будет Стив, который, безусловно, получит удовольствие... Да, он мог бы это представить.

— Тебе бы это понравилось?— спросил Баки. — Когда я раздеваюсь и совершенно голый жду только тебя? Когда все мои дырки ждут тебя, открытые и готовые? Весь день?

Глаза Стива расширились, он покраснел и невнятно кивнул. Пальцы внутри Баки сгибались, затем распрямлялись, а затем третий присоединился к двум другим, заполняя его, заставляя задыхаться.

— Ты бы был одет, пока я лежал там, голый и изнывающий от ожидания? Можно мне тоже прикасаться к тебе? — спросил Баки, образ в его голове обрастал подробностями. Он сместился так, чтобы прижиматься яйцами к бедру Стива. От ощущения трущейся о них жёсткой джинсы на коже появились мурашки.

Стив облизнул губы, его голубые глаза стали почти что чёрными. Стив покачал головой, затем невнятно забормотал:

— Я имею в виду, иногда, и я надел бы что-то свободное. Что-то простое, что можно легко надеть и снять. И тем не менее, ты будешь растянут весь день, поэтому, когда я больше не смогу тебя дразнить… — пальцы Стива медленно и легко вонзились в Баки, безмолвно завершая фразу. 

Баки застонал от удовольствия; он определённо мог это сделать. Чёрт, он чувствовал, что это может быть очень весело, даже учитывая то, насколько покорным он будет в этом сценарии. От его внимания не укрылось то, что Стив хотел его в положении, которое не позволит ему легко уйти — даже без использования ограничителей.

— Я не люблю совмещать ограничения и секс; за исключением игр. Хочешь, чтобы я купил игрушки, или сделаешь это сам?

Стив уставился на него, от связи исходило чувство шока и, возможно, благоговение.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Стив, но вопрос, должно быть, был риторическим, потому как он покачал головой. — Я могу сделать это и удивить тебя?

Баки медленно, криво ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, тогда просто попроси.

— Может в следующий... — начал Стив, но Баки покачал головой.

— Нет, не говори мне когда. Попроси меня раздеться и подождать тебя голым, как должен был сделать давным-давно.

Расширенные глаза Стива были темны от вожделения. Ему явно понравилось услышанное, хотя в желании всё ещё присутствовала нотка страха.

— Да, — сказал Стив, затаив дыхание и медленно проталкивая в Баки пальцы снова и снова.

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки насадился на пальцы своего альфы. Он снова начал возбуждаться. Они говорили достаточно долго, чтобы член снова начал твердеть. Довольный перспективой второго раунда, Баки наклонился, чтобы украсть поцелуй, когда услышал знакомый звук с другой стороны бассейна. Его телефон сигнализировал о новом сообщении. Только несколько человек знали его номер, и все они знали, что будет, если воспользуются им не для чего-то чертовски важного. Он застонал, отстраняясь от губ Стива и ловя его руку. Дёрнувшись, Стив сразу же отреагировал и вытащил пальцы.

— Я ненавижу твой чёртов телефон, — застонал Стив.

— Извини, — сказал Баки, поднимаясь и позволяя металлической руке начать процесс сушки. Пластины яростно задрожали, заполняя пространство шорохом металла. — Я должен ответить.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты когда-нибудь дашь мне свой номер?

— Если я дам его тебе, — осторожно сказал Баки, — ты должен поклясться не использовать его, чтобы выследить меня, и не давать его Тони или кому-либо ещё.

— Красавчик, — засмеялся Стив, — если я захочу выследить тебя, то не буду использовать чёртов телефон.

Баки подошёл к своей одежде и выловил из неё второй телефон. Первый он не мог дать Стиву, не мог дать никому, кто мог бы использовать его в не чрезвычайных ситуациях. Он обещал защиту своим информаторам, и для этого он должен быть доступен в любое время; аварийный программатор это позволял. Стив не возражал бы заполучить номер его второго телефона — тот, который он дал Клинту.

Разблокировав основной телефон, Баки набрал номер Стива и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Готово, — сказал он, вытираясь одним из полотенец из классных шкафов вдоль одной из стен.

— Повезло тебе, что Тони сделал мой телефон водонепроницаемым, — со смешком сказал Стив.

Баки быстро начал одеваться, а потом разблокировал второй телефон, чтобы проверить сообщение. Это был просто адрес и время, но этого достаточно. Он должен уйти сейчас, чтобы отправиться в своё хранилище и забрать оружие — на всякий случай. Никаких проблем быть не должно — прямо сейчас он просто собирал информацию, но это требовало подготовки. 

— Увидимся, когда вернёшься домой, — сказал Стив, выжимая рубашку.

Остановившись, Баки взглянул на своего альфу. Он стал настолько предсказуемым? С другой стороны, он ненавидел, когда Стива не было рядом. Его парень, вероятно, чувствовал то же самое — слишком ясно ощущал его отсутствие.

— Да, — признался он, почему-то   
захваченный врасплох. — Увидимся.

Стив улыбнулся ему и начал стягивать штаны, вероятно, чтобы попытаться их отжать.

— Весело тебе добраться до нашего этажа. Голым или в мокрой одежде, — сказал Баки, натянув рубашку и забрав оба телефона.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Стив, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Баки не расслышал.

— _Сухой_ придурок, — парировал Баки, натягивая обувь.

Хотя связь и лучилась весельем, Стив раздражённо хмыкнул. 

— Я дам тебе уйти, сухой придурок, — громче сказал Стив, — и посмотрим, что станет с твоей порцией, когда вернёшься.

— Ха! Как будто ты позволишь мне проголодаться! Я тебе нравлюсь упитанным и податливым.

— Разве ты не знаешь? — сладко проговорил Стив, действительно выжимая джинсы с такой силой, какую только мог приложить, не разрывая их пополам. — Брюс дал нам много протеиновых коктейлей. Он пробует новую смесь питательных веществ. Есть тебе предстоит _много_.

Баки рассмеялся над вызовом в голосе Стива.

— Делай что хочешь, Стив! — крикнул Баки через плечо, когда покинул бассейн. — Просто помни, если станешь кормить меня своими белковыми помоями, то я, возможно, буду слишком несчастным, чтобы заниматься сексом, и что ты будешь делать тогда?

— О нет! — услышал он стон Стива. — Что же я буду делать? Ох, подожди-ка. У меня ведь есть _руки_.

— Да, я знаю, что у тебя есть руки. А ещё я знаю, что ты ими делаешь, — ответил Баки уже у двери.

— Это тебе нужен секс, красавчик, — крикнул в догонку Стив, а затем быстро доказал точку зрения Баки. — Я люблю тебя. Будь осторожен и звони, если понадоблюсь.

Баки смеялся до самого лифта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините, что никак не предупредила про такой поворот сюжета, но мне просто необходимо было, чтобы кто-то ощутил мои эмоции XD


	3. Chapter 3

На пятом круге по парку Стив замедлился, чтобы пробежаться рядом с Сэмом. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, используя полноценную тренировку своего друга в качестве расслабления и разминки, но Сэм никогда не жаловался. Напротив, он всегда выталкивал Стива на утреннюю рутину, когда его уверенность пошатывалась. Стив ценил это: утром, когда всё, что хотелось сделать — вернуться спать, но не получалось, он нуждался в отвлечении.

— Выдохся, Супермен? — задыхаясь, выдавил Сэм. — Не хочешь пройти ещё один круг? Уже вернулся?

— Ты никогда не устанешь от этой шутки, не так ли? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, — не тогда, когда тебя это всё ещё забавляет.

Стив усмехнулся, потому что это было правдой. Он улыбался каждый раз (каждое утро), когда слышал глупую шутку Сэма.

— Как у вас с Эдмонтом Дантесом?

Если бы Стив не был суперсолдатом, то споткнулся от отсылки, которую действительно понял. Опять же, если бы он не был суперсолдатом, то не бегал бы сейчас с Сэмом, да и вообще не жил.

— Граф Монте-Кристо? — спросил Стив, удивившись тону своего голоса. — А Баки — Эдмонд? Это делает меня Мерседес?

— Я бы сказал, что ты скорее Максимилиан Моррель. — Сэм замолчал, фыркнул и сказал: — Или аббат Фариа.

— Безумный священник? — воскликнул Стив. — Не выйдет. Он такой же грёбано сумасшедший, как Тони. Я возьму младшего Морреля.

Сэм фыркнул, и они разбежались в стороны, чтобы оббежать молодую женщину с коляской.

— Тебе подходит. Молодой, благородный, свободный от пороков, — Сэм пошевелил бровями, — получает девушку.

Стив фыркнул от смеха.

— Во-первых, Баки не девушка. Хотя, возможно, он неплохо бы смотрелся в платье.

Стив глянул на Сэма уголком глаза и был вознагражден лицом, которое тот состроил в ответ на его комментарий.

— Чувак, я правда не хочу знать, какое дерьмо воображает ночами Капитан Америка, когда остаётся наедине со своей рукой.

— Баки меня наедине не оставляет, — начал Стив, но Сэм пихнул его прямо в кусты, а сам продолжил бежать через Центральный парк. Стива душил смех, но тем не менее он смог легко оправиться, перепрыгнуть изгороди, а затем снова вернуться на маршрут. Даже царапины или синяка не получил. В своё время от такого фокуса он бы валялся на земле, истекая кровью.

Сэм стрельнул в него взглядом.

— Я понял, как это работает. Я нахожу отсылку, которую ты понимаешь, и поэтому ты пытаешь меня своей сексуальной жизнью.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Мне девяносто шесть. Должен же я развлекаться, пока могу. 

— Это была ещё одна сексуальная шутка, не так ли? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, — сказал Стив, — да, так и было.

Закатив глаза, Сэм свернул вниз по боковой дорожке парка и направился в обратный путь.

— Так почему ты бегаешь здесь со мной, а не развлекаешься с ним? — спросил Сэм.

Услышав за спиной ругань, Стив поморщился, только что осознав, что ускорился, чтобы в буквальном смысле избежать вопроса. Вновь притормозив, он вернулся к другу и с горечью улыбнулся от заслуженного убийственного взгляда.

— Ну? — потребовал Сэм. 

Вздохнув, Стив сказал: 

— Он не в Башне. Ушёл поздно вечером; ещё не вернулся.

Сэм остановился, заставив Стива либо тоже остановиться, либо оставить его.

— И ты не знаешь, где он?

Стив покачал головой, зная, о чём беспокоится Сэм.

— Он возвращается, — заверил он, — он просто... делает это иногда.

— Иногда? — спросил Сэм, снова начав пробежку. — Вы были повязаны месяц. Как часто случается “иногда”.

Легко шагая в ногу со своим другом, Стив пожал плечами.

— Каждый день. Он всегда возвращается, — поспешил добавить он, — но он не говорит, куда идёт и что делает.

Сэм пристально глянул на него.

— Ты _спрашивал_?

— Да, первые пару раз, — ответил Стив, — он не хочет говорить об этом. Я не давлю.

— Да, — скептически сказал Сэм.

Стив почувствовал, как топорщатся метафорические перья.

— Ты тоже хочешь сказать, что мне нужно просить о чём-то почаще?

Брови Сэма вскинулись так высоко, что почти скрылись в волосах. Он так удивился, что споткнулся о трещину в асфальте, и Стиву пришлось его подхватить.

— Он тебе это сказал? — спросил Сэм, благодарно кивнув.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Вроде как. 

— Ну, он прав, — сказал Сэм, и Стив не смог остановить ползущего по шее жара. — Ты никогда не уделяешь хоть какого-нибудь внимания своим собственным потребностям, на первом месте для тебя все остальные, и это не здорово.

Стив посмотрел на Сэма, не желая снова слушать эту лекцию в шесть утра. И особенно после того, как на это указал Баки. Баки, который только начал восстанавливаться, и всё ещё указывал на то, что Стив должен исцелить себя.

Как обычно, Сэм и внимания не обратил. Он пристально взглянул на него в ответ.

— Хорошо, выкладывай, — потребовал Сэм, — когда он указал тебе на эту очевидную деталь?

Губы Стива скривились в едва заметной кривой улыбке, которая превратилась во вздох.

— Несколько дней назад, прямо перед… — Стив поморщился. Он ненавидел вспоминать последний разговор с Баки даже в своей голове. Они всё ещё занимались сексом. Постоянно, но впоследствии Баки уходил, делая бог знает что с бог знает кем. Если бы Стив не знал, что Баки выражает свою привязанность через секс, то подумал бы, что омега собирается его бросить.

— Полагаю, что окончание этого предложения — “прямо перед тем, как я начал хандрить”.

Стив знал, что это выдаст его, но не стал сдерживать гримасу. 

— Так Тони был прав? — надавил Сэм. — Барнс — причина, по которой ты слоняешься по всей башне со взглядом грустного золотистого ретривера?

— Богом клянусь, — выругался Стив, — если Тони ещё раз назовёт меня собакой…

Сэм засмеялся.

— Эй, чувак, успокойся, — сказал он, успокаивающе подняв руки. — Не срывайся на нем. В последнее время ты вечно дуешься. Не говоря уже о дополнительнрй работе, которую взвалил на себя в ЩИТе. Наташа рассматривает возможность проведения ещё одного вмешательства.

Стив застонал.

— Я в порядке. Я просто... немного одинок, вот и всё. Баки... избегает меня.

— Избегает тебя? — тихо повторил Сэм. — И постоянно уходит?

— Это не так, — вступился за своего омегу Стив, хотя на самом деле не был уверен, на что намекал Сэм: — мы всё ещё занимаемся сексом. Я имею в виду, много секса, — Сэм скривился, — так что он не расстроен из-за меня и не планирует уйти. Он просто... у него какие-то дела, и он хочет сделать это самостоятельно.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Чувак, связь — это партнёрство. Ты не должен справляться с чем-либо самостоятельно. Вы должны быть вместе.

— Почему ты рассказываешь об этом мне? — многозначительно спросил Стив.

— Ты действительно сел и сказал Баки, что его поведение причиняет тебе боль? — надавил Сэм, очевидно, снова не веря, что Стив заботится о своём благополучии. 

— Он не... причиняет мне боль, — сказал Стив. — Я имею в виду, я не хочу давить на него. На него многое взвалилось, и он так старается. Он чего-то просит, понимаешь? И он... тоже пытается думать о том, чего я хочу. Он был непреклонен в том, чтобы иметь своё собственное личное пространство, но всё же захотел, чтобы я отметил его. Это? Как будто сказать ему, что этого недостаточно. Что он должен делать больше, понимаешь? А он не должен. Я могу подождать, это не похоже... он не то чтобы полностью закрыт, но не хотел говорить об этом, когда я спросил.

Сэм посмотрел на него взглядом, значения которого Стив не понял и потому остановился. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Что? — потребовал он.

— Это было потрясающе эмоционально зрело с твоей стороны.

— О, заткнись, — заворчал Стив.

— Нет, я имею в виду, — сказал Сэм, уперев руки в бедра. — Ты спросил, он сказал, что не хочет об этом говорить, ты дал ему пространство. — Сэм отвернулся, когда Стив покраснел, уважительно давая ему миг оправиться от похвалы. — Знаешь, может быть, это хороший момент, чтобы найти что-то своё. Что-то, что означает, что твоя жизнь не вращается вокруг работы и Баки.

— Например? — устало сказал Стив. Это было очень похоже на беседу с Наташей.

— Я не могу ответить, — сказал Сэм, — но ты знаешь, что я прав. Твоя жизнь не может вращаться вокруг партнёра и работы. Ты сведешь себя, Баки и всех нас с ума. Тебе нужно что-то, что принадлежит тебе. — Сэм снова посмотрел на него, серьёзно и торжественно. — Когда в последний раз у тебя было что-то своё?

Стив открыл рот, затем закрыл его, удивившись, сколь далеко пришлось зайти в раздумьях. После льда он принадлежал всем. После смерти Эрскина он принадлежал сенатору Брандту, а затем Коммандос. До этого? Перед сывороткой? Не так уж и много.

— Моя квартира в Бруклине, — тихо ответил Стив, — комиксы, которые я нарисовал для местной... художественной школы.

Удивление засияло на лице Сэма, его брови поднялись.

— Ты рисовал комиксы?

Стив взъерошил волосы, глядя на свои ноги.

— Под псевдонимом. Ничего особенного. Просто способ оплатить счета.

— Само собой, — сказал Сэм, на этот раз позволяя ему уйти, не говоря больше ничего. — Смысл в том, что это было очень давно. Ты должен найти что-то сейчас, Стив.

— И ты мне в этом не поможешь.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Давать тебе все ответы — не моя работа. Придётся додуматься самому, как и всем остальным. Блядь, пойми это.

Покачав головой, Стив показал, что пора начать возвращаться в Башню.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Фыркнув, Сэм хлопнул Стиву по плечу и сказал: 

— Ты — Капитан Невозможное. Ты справишься. 

***

Стив проснулся от звука хлопнувшей в ванной двери. Он не мог вспомнить, но решил, что, должно быть, снова задремал после очень энергичного и полного энтузиазма утреннего секса с Баки. Конечно, было не трудно проснуться от любопытных рук, скользящих по спине, мускулистой ноги, вжимающейся между бёдрами, тепла расслабленного тела и мурчащего вопроса над ухом. Это была роскошь — столь расслабленный, прикасающийся к Стиву с желанием и уверенный в ответном чувстве Баки. Он чувствовал тяжёлый, толстый член между ягодиц, а грязные, возбуждающие слова, которые шептал Баки ему на ухо, заставили возбудиться тут же, как мозг понял, что происходит.

Такая близость была приятна. Баки засыпал и просыпался рядом с ним. Само его присутствие делало отдых настолько другим. Стив больше не уходил и не бродил половину ночи; его чрезмерно улучшенное тело, требующее меньше сна, чем обычно, оставляло ему много времени, чтобы думать, помнить и действительно чувствовать все сожаления. Баки изменил это. Он дрых, как бревно, стоило ему заснуть. Баки был почти до жути тих, но он был с ним. Кроме того… это всё изменило. Стив редко проводил часы, размышляя о своём прошлом. Он отвлекался на мягкое дыхание, тепло, которое излучал Баки, или на мысли, очень отличающиеся от привычного калейдоскопа. Он мог обнять своего омегу, что было невозможно, когда тот бодрствовал. Баки редко оставался достаточно долго, чтобы Стив действительно прижался к нему, но во сне? Он был совсем не против пообниматься. Стив даже не мог вообразить, что когда-нибудь узнает, как тот всегда вытягивается в постели, чтобы позволить Стиву прижаться ближе, обхватить себя руками. Чаще всего Стив засыпал через считанные минуты после того, обнимал своего омегу, наполняя нос их перемешавшимися ароматами. Он испытывал тихое чувство счастья — он не понимал, что никогда не ощущал его, пока не испытал.

Открыв глаза, Стив по облаку пара догадался, что омега, должно быть, принимал душ, пока он спал. Волосы Баки всё ещё были влажными, липли ко лбу и щекам, длинными, тёмными прядями спадали на шею. Медленно потягиваясь и позволяя телу размяться, Стив наблюдал, как Баки посмотрел в его сторону, улыбнулся и начал одеваться. Боевые брюки, чёрная рубашка, ножи, спрятанные в каждом скрытом месте, о котором Стив только мог подумать, и многих других, что никогда не приходили ему в голову. Когда он сел на кровать, чтобы надеть тактические ботинки, Стив опять закрыл глаза, осторожно дыша, чтобы остановить растущее разочарование прежде, чем оно станет слишком заметным.

Баки снова уходил.

Потянувшись к Баки, Стив мягко взял его за металлическую руку. Погладив большим пальцем запястье, где мог бы быть пульс, он привлек внимание своего парня. Это — как включить свет или быть пойманным лучом прожектора. Он был полностью сосредоточен на своем партнёре, и это заставило его перевести дыхание.

— Ты когда-нибудь скажешь мне, куда уходишь? — тихо спросил Стив. Гнев Баки всё ещё не вернулся, ещё не наполнил его пламенем, а Стив не хотел быть причиной его возвращения.

Ладонь Баки легла на его собственную и сжала, что-то быстрое и нечитаемое мелькнуло в связи. Баки на мгновение опустил взгляд, прежде чем снова взглянул в глаза Стиву.

— Скажу, — тихо сказал Баки.

— В конце концов? — уточнил Стив.

— Да.

Потянув Баки за руки — живую и металлическую, Стив поцеловал обе его ладони и кивнул. Баки позволил ему, легко подаваясь навстречу. Не шарахаясь, не напрягаясь, желая привязанности Стива, его внимания, как не хотел никого другого.

— Хорошо. 

Удивление зажгло связь вместе с удовольствием, которое объяснило, почему через мгновение Баки снова сжал руку. Стив медленно улыбнулся, позволяя себе упасть головой на подушку. Отпустив запястье Баки, он снова потянулся. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки уходил, но всё ещё был уверен, что должен позволить своему омеге расправиться с делами, примириться с… тем, что бы не творилось в его голове. Пока Баки знал, что Стив ждёт, он не видел причин не давать необходимое время и свободное пространство.

Проблема состояла в том, что теперь, когда Баки ушел, Стиву ничего было делать. Оставались работа или тренировки, но это привело бы только к повторению разговора с Сэмом. Может быть, он был прав, может быть, Стив уделял слишком много времени своей работе и своему партнёру и слишком мало — себе. Может быть, ему нужно было быть немного более эгоистичным, как сказала бы Наташа.

Только что, чёрт возьми, он хотел сделать?

Сложив руки за голову, Стив уставился на потолок. До войны он ходил на занятия или работал до последнего, или брал дополнительный неполный рабочий день. Это была работа, чёрт возьми. Он всегда был таким трудоголиком?

Когда он работал на сенатора Брандта, то проводил время с девушками, сопровождая их в бары и тому подобные места. Это было очень весело, но он не думал, что современные девушки из какого-нибудь Бродвейского хора оценят его присутствие. Потом, во время войны...

Стив сел, проследив шов одеяла. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он заводил свой мотоцикл или покупал что-то для него. Тони вскользь упомянул, что может восстановить байк Стива, но тот инстинктивно отказался. Он всегда любил заботиться о нём сам. Мотоциклы были не такими уж и сложными механизмами — по крайней мере, те виды, которые предпочитал Стив. Он определённо испытывал удовлетворение от того, что знает, как исправить неполадку, заставить заглохший или сломавшийся байк снова “бегать” или вносить какие-либо улучшения.

Может быть, он мог бы потратить немного денег на свой мотоцикл. Как-то он услышал, что запчасти теперь доступны каждому, и он всегда восхищался современными замысловатыми кожаными сиденьями, которые видел у некоторых парней. Не было никаких причин, по которым он не мог заполучить себе такое же. У него были деньги, у него было свободное время, и он не нуждался в чьей-либо помощи с навигацией по городу.

— Джарвис? — позвал Стив, прежде чем вспомнил, что в комнате Баки ИИ нет. Ему потребовался год, чтобы к нему привыкнуть, но теперь было странно, что Джарвиса не было рядом. Тем не менее, у него был план. Он мог собраться, спуститься в гараж и спросить Джарвиса, где сможет найти магазин запчастей.

Поднявшись, Стив поблагодарил будущее за бесконечную горячую воду и пошёл принимать душ. Позже, проехав через тоннель Линкольна, Стив оказался в Западном Нью-Йорке, стоя возле маленького семейного магазина. По словам Джарвиса, тут продавали аксессуары и снаряжение, а сзади имелась небольшая автомастерская. Честно говоря, это не то, что ожидал Стив. Он открыл дверь, которая напоминала ему о любом другом специализированном магазине в новом тысячелетии: опрятном, чистом, правильным до совершенства, и созданном, чтобы продать как можно больше продукта.

Стив ненавидел это.

Однако, он был здесь, и у него была цель. Он мог хотя бы осмотреться. На полках тут лежало слишком необычное для любителей снаряжение, и часто слишком красивое, чтобы быть оцененным по качеству. Он нашёл наборы инструментов, выхлопные трубы, седельные сумки с невероятным дизайном и привычные аксессуары для гонщиков. Перчатки, шлемы, и куртки всех форм и цветов, каждый из которых был ещё причудливей предыдущего. Чёрт, тут были даже инструменты самых интенсивных, неоновых цветов, которые он когда-либо видел.

В магазине было всего несколько других клиентов. Пожилая, седая бета, разглядывающая ярко-розовые гаечные ключи, и молодой альфа с тёмными волосами, рассматривающий седельные сумки. Стив наконец-то нашёл журнал с имеющимися сиденьями на стойке, за которой стояла молодая женщина с волосами того же оттенка розового, что и смешные инструменты.

Хотя, Тони могут понравиться эти инструменты. Стиву нужно вернуться сюда на Рождество.

— Чтобы разделить сиденье мотоцикла, требуется больше любви, чем чтобы разделить постель.

Стив поднял взгляд и обнаружил молодого альфу, стоящего рядом с ним и глядящего на открытую им страницу. Стив. Пах он пьяняще — как машинное масло, грязь и секс, но к его собственному запаху примешивался ещё один. Беты, если нос Стива его не подводил. Знак связи ярко белел на оливковой коже альфы, прямо под ухом, что указывало на то, что у него кто-то есть. Он был одет в чёрные брюки для верховой езды, тёмно-серую футболку с принтом на груди и белую куртку с чёрной отделкой. Он был немного ниже Стива, но крепко сложен: с широкими плечами, квадратным торсом и толстыми ногами.

— Эм, извините? — переспросил Стив, пытаясь быть вежливым, потому что не понимал, чего хочет парень. — Я, эм, даже не уверен, что мой партнер хочет со мной проехаться, если вы это имеете в виду.

Улыбку, которая растянулась на тонких губах парня, можно было описать только как оскал кошки, которая загнала канарейку в угол.

— Нет, — сказал альфа, поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Стива. Его глаза были такими же тёмными, как у Тони, но намного счастливее. — Долго катаешься?

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Чуть больше года. Купил первый байк, как только вышел на службу.

— Спасибо за твою службу, — мгновенно, но достаточно серьёзно сказал альфа.

Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, Стив кивнул и сменил тему.

— Ищешь что-то? — спросил Стив, обведя рукой магазин.

— Да, искал новые седельные сумки. Не могу решить, какая мне больше нравится: та, с розовыми стразами, или та, с принтом из маленьких розовых черепов.

Стив уставился на него, но альфа был абсолютно серьёзен. Стив улыбнулся, потому что парень был почти так же высок, как и он, и, пусть был и не таким крупным, но мускулистым. Из-за таких и появлялись стереотипы об альфах. 

— Розовый — твой любимый цвет или что? — спросил Стив.

Резкость, мелькнувшая в глазах альфы, означала, что он раздумывал, издевался ли Стив.

— Зелёный вообще-то, — ответил альфа, улыбаясь Стиву в ответ. — Джеймс Бракко. Я ищу седельные сумки для моего клиента. Друзья зовут меня Джим.

Стив моргнул. Поступающую информацию мог бы понять только Тони.

— Эм, Стив. И та, что с розовыми черепами?

Джим кивнул.

— У тебя хороший вкус. Что именно ты ищешь?

— Не уверен, — признался Стив. — Вообще-то я не ищу что-то конкретное, но я подумал…

— Балуешь себя? — с пониманием во взгляде спросил Джим.

Стив кивнул, и Джим чуть сильнее развернулся к нему — все признаки того, что он предлагает ему своё полное внимание.

— Так какой твой любимый цвет?

— Эм, синий, — ответил Стив, — но, думаю, мне понравилось бы что-то кожаное. И, может, ручная гравировка?

— Ах, ты человек классического стиля, — сказал Джим, и Стив почувствовал, как теплеет лицо. — Это место не кажется подходящим для тебя.

В голосе альфы были дразнящие нотки, а в глазах — манящее выражение.

— Тогда, эм, где подходящее место? — стойко спросил Стив.

Джим окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, и уши Стива порозовели, как и щёки. Итак, альфа флиртовал. Хотя, это может ничего не значить, ведь он повязан, и он должен был понять, что и Стив тоже.

— В моём магазине.

— Твоём магазине? — настороженно повторил Стив.

— Да. Ты знаешь, как это происходит. Ты покупаешь байк. Потом второй… затем третий. К четвертому встаёт выбор: открыть магазин — и это то, что мне знакомо, либо же смириться с печальной жизнью барахольщика. 

Джим трагически покачал головой.

— Что значит “барахольщик”? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Ты никогда не смотрел "Барахольщики"? — произнес Джим с видом всех тех, кого Стив в этом тысячелетии оскорбил незнанием культурных норм. — Ты должен посмотреть этот сериал, он ужасен.

— Я должен его посмотреть, потому что он ужасен? — переспросил Стив.

Джим засмеялся.

— Нет, ты должен посмотреть его, потому что он увлекательный, но, обещаю тебе, как только ты это сделаешь, то вычистишь из дома всё ненужное из страха стать барахольщиком. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. Он всё ещё ничего не понимал, но не был уверен, имеет ли это значение. — Почему я должен прийти в твой магазин? Я тут ещё половину каталога не просмотрел.

— Тогда иди и посмотри. Гарантирую, что ты вернёшься ко мне в то же время, когда я куплю стразы.

Несмотря на смущение, Стив улыбнулся его самоуверенности.

— Ты всегда ищешь покупателей в чужих магазинах?

— Неа, — сказал Джим, прогуливаясь навстречу седельным сумкам. — Только тогда, когда у них такая задница.

Через минуту из кармана Стива донёсся звон. Телефон сообщал ему о входящем сообщении. Покраснев, он выловил его из кармана и, прочитав на дисплее имя Баки, понял, что тупо ухмыляется.

 **Бакотик** : Ты чем занят.

Стив фыркнул.

 **Стив** : Ничем! Он сказал, что у меня классная задница!

Ответ пришёл почти сразу.

 **Бакотик** : Да? Так и есть.

 **Бакотик** : Погоди. Это Тони? Врежь ему.

Стив закатил глаза. Он знал, что Баки почувствует его вспышку раздражения и сразу же удивится этому.

 **Бакотик** : Врежь посильнее.

 **Стив** : Это был не Тони. Он сказал, что его зовут Джим. Он сказал, что у него есть место для моего байка, которое мне понравится.

 **Бакотик** : Стив. У тебя есть фетиш, о котором я не знаю? Ещё один Джеймс?

 **Стив** : Нет, и ты мой любимый Джеймс

 **Бакотик** : Лучше бы мне им и остаться.

Стив замешкался перед тем, как напечатать ответ. Он не был уверен, что Баки посчитает сообщение забавным.

 **Стив** : Если это угроза, то ты должен мне потрясный секс. Если ты правда думаешь, что это изменится, то СЕРЬЁЗНО должен мне потрясный секс.

Связь вспыхнула: эмоции Баки легко было определить просто потому, что гнев на мгновение исчез. Гордость, счастье и что-то вроде любопытства. Сообщение определённо было хорошей идеей.

 **Бакотик** : Где, когда и в какой позе.

Уши снова порозовели; Стив понял, что сам попросил об этом. У него ушла минута, чтобы ответить — в основном потому, что он не мог сдержать волны смущения, когда печатал ответ.

 **Стив** : Сегодня? В ванной. Я тебя объезжу.

Джим наблюдал за ним с улыбкой на лице.

— Ты там сексемесишься?

Стив открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать, потому что да. Он отправлял сообщения о сексе. Он так сильно покраснел, что ощутил боль в лице. 

— Я…

— Боже мой, я никогда не видел, чтобы альфа краснел так же сильно, как ты, или так же привлекательно.

— Я, эм, ну, мой омега немного территориален.

Затем телефон снова засигналил, и Стив взглянул на экран.

 **Бакотик:** Что ты делаешь?

— Говорят, что альфы территориальны, — понимающе сказал Джим, когда Стив напечатал Баки ответ. — Но, если ты спросишь меня, то с омегами им не сравниться. По крайней мере, мы чрезмерно волнуемся только во время гона.

 **Стив** : Я уверен, что он считает, будто я краснею, потому что он флиртует со мной, и что это забавно. 

Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, — сказал Стив вслух. — Но, когда ты так говоришь, то вроде как да.

 **Бакотик** : Никаких прикосновений.

 **Стив** : Я бы НИКОГДА.

— Итак? — надавил Джим, и Стив посмотрел вверх, обнаружив, что он стоит чуть ближе. В одной руке он держал седельную сумку со стразами. — Ты уже понял, что я свой парень?

— Ты свой, — запутался Стив. — Я имею в виду, эм, знаешь что? Конечно. Пойдём. Я бы хотел посмотреть, что у тебя есть.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Бьюсь об заклад, так и есть. 

**Бакотик** : Если он пытается к тебе прикоснуться, сломай ему руки.

— Я, кхм, — запнулся Стив.

Джим засмеялся.

— Давай. Это в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Можешь следовать за мной.

Стив, мельком взглянув на кассиршу, которая даже не спросила, нужна ли ему помощь, вышел за дверь. Следуя за альфой, он напечатал Баки ответ и посмотрел вверх, увидев, что Джим стоит возле припаркованного рядом блестящего, чёрно-серебряного байка. Замысловатый узор из кучи фантастических, клыкастых, бабочек покрывал одну его сторону и бак. Он заметил это, когда подошёл к своему; картина выглядела такой невинной и милой, пока внимательно не приглядишься. Тогда стало очевидно, что у бабочек были рты, полные длинных, острых зубов. Это было сексуально (не то чтобы Стив такое признавал) и имело таинственную ауру опасности и юмора, потому что кто, чёрт возьми, рисовал бабочек на своём мотоцикле?

Он рассеянно нажал “отправить”.

 **Стив** : Не стану, но я ему не позволю.

— Тебе нравится, — сказал Джим с ухмылкой. — Какой из них твой?

— Э-э, — Стив указал на большой реконструированный Харлей 1945-го года. Джим стоял рядом, когда телефон снова подал сигнал.

 **Бакотик** : Хорошо.

Стив сунул телефон в карман и сосредоточился на Джиме.

— Я знал, что ты старомодный парень. Купил его или собрал?

— Купил, — признался Стив. — Я хотел бы собрать его сам, но, когда я вернулся, мне требовался транспорт как можно быстрее.

— Имеет смысл, — сказал Джим, схватив шлем и натянув его на голову. — Вперёд.

Схватив собственный шлем (не то чтобы он ему был нужен), Стив оседлал байк и завёл, возвращая к жизни. Вероятно, было немного безумно следовать за незнакомцем из определённо не плохого магазина мотоциклов, но Стиву было всё равно. Джим был смешным, непочтительным (если бабочки что-то значат), а Стив всегда скорее прыгнет в неизвестность, чем выберет что-то скучное.

Они добрались до магазина менее чем за полчаса. На индустриального вида улице виднелось не так уж много магазинов. Двухэтажное здание, к которому подъехал Джим, видало лучшие дни, но, казалось, было в хорошем состоянии. Чёрно-белый фронт магазина был стеклянным, сбоку виднелся гараж. На двери было напечатано "Кожа Джима" и номер телефона снизу, но больше никаких других вывесок. Стив не был уверен, как шёл бизнес Джима.

Стив слез с собственного байка и, прочитав провокационное название магазина, вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Джим скалился, как акула, немного поигрывая бровями. В целом, смешное выражение.

— Испугался? — усмехнулся Джим, жестикулируя шлемом, который всё ещё был у него в руках.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Чего? Района или твоего плохого чувства юмора? — Он показал рукой на дверь. — Я почти уверен, что есть фетиш-бар, названный точно так же.

Джим фыркнул, как конь.

— Эй, не обижай мой магазин. Есть люди, которые заставят тебя страдать, если услышат!

— Тогда этим людям следует съездить в тот фетиш-бар. Расслабься.

— Ну, я не тот человек, что видит слово "кожа" и думает "фетиш", — поддразнил Джим, роясь в кармане в поисках, как оказалось, ключей. Он издал тихое триумфальное "ха!", когда вытащил их.

— Нет, ты еще хуже. Ты хочешь, чтобы так думали другие люди.

— Я? — сказал Джим с нарочитым удивлением. — Да никогда! Я просто трудолюбивый владелец малого бизнеса. Никогда даже не слышал о такой вещи, как "фетиш".

— Угу. — Стив покачал головой в ответ на выходки Джима, наблюдая, как тот воткнул ключ в дверь и повернул его. — Тебе меня ни за что не обмануть. Ни на секунду.

— Может, на полсекунды? — спросил Джим, распахивая дверь.

Первое, что отметил Стив, когда Джим открыл дверь — _запах_. Сильный аромат выделанной кожи был одновременно ностальгическим и будоражащим. В эти дни было так мало вещей, сделанных из натуральной кожи, и это так разительно отличалось от Нью-Йорка, в котором он вырос. Аромат кожи был повсюду, на всех. Запах также напоминал ему о времени, когда он был в форме, о войне и Коммандос. Какой бы страшной ни была эта война, именно тогда он нашел себя, своё предназначение и людей, которые верили в него. Тогда он заполучил свой мотоцикл и научился с ним работать. В то время не было мест, где можно было бы отремонтировать его в случае поломки. Либо сделать это самому, либо потерять. Стив быстро научился заботиться о своём мотоцикле, и он скучал по этому. Скучал по отслеживанию всех мелочей, которые ломались при езде по зимним лесам в Европе. Ну, за исключением случаев, когда они ломались из-за пуль.

Когда он впервые проснулся, то думал, что сможет поделиться своей любовью к ремонту с Тони, но омега был гениальным инженером. Как бы ни старался Тони, Стив даже близок не был к его уровню. Это было похоже на гонку младенца со спринтером; никакого соревнования. И Стив был так занят работой, занят миссиями ЩИТа и всеми проклятыми документами, у него даже не было возможности так часто ездить. Так что стоящий на парковке байк был чертовски печальным зрелищем.

— Добро пожаловать в моё королевство, — объявил Джим, раскинув руки, когда Стив показался за его спиной.

Сам магазин был небольшим. Слева находился маленький прилавок с книгой учёта и стопкой бумаг сверху. За ним Стив заметил ещё несколько дверей. Напротив стойки нашлись ещё несколько однотонных деревянных дверей, которые, как он догадывался, вели в гараж. На стенах от пола жл потолка были развещаны простые деревянные полки, до отказа заполненные кожаными аксессуарами. Тут были сиденья, украшенные такими популярными изображениями, как черепа, пистолеты и розы с шипами, всё было красиво детализировано. Серьёзные и забавные крышки для баков, на которых были выгравированы драконьими чешуями или нанесены рисунки карманов разных форм и размеров. Цвета были удивительно разнообразны, не только чёрный и коричневый.

В самом дальнем углу комнаты, на простой деревянной полке было сиденье, которое сразу же привлекло внимание Стива. Каждый дюйм состоял из кожи чёрного и насыщенного коричневого цвета. Сзади был рисунок из цветов и лоз, изящно встречающихся в центре, и больше витых листьев в верхней части. Даже с этого расстояния деталь выглядела изысканной, каждый лепесток и лист были выгвированы с любовью.

— Нравится? — спросил Джим.

Вопрос выдернул Стива от созерцания седла, и, подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Джим снял куртку и теперь опирался на небольшую стойку на противоположной стороне магазина. Теперь, оглядев его без куртки, Стив понял, что Джим был сложен даже лучше, чем он подозревал. Или он каждый день посещал тренажерный зал,или работа в гараже была тяжелее, чем он думал.

— Я... это прекрасно, — сказал Стив, возвращаясь к великолепно изготовленному сиденью.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь.

— Выглядит дорого, — нерешительно сказал Стив. Хоть он и хотел купить что-то для себя, но не был уверен, что готов к таким расходом.

Джим вдруг сказал:

— Бери так, если хочешь.

Стив метнулся взглядом к альфе; он не был уверен, что правильно расслышал.

— Прости?

— Если тебе нравится, то я дам его тебе качестве подарка, — спокойно повторил Джим, наблюдая за Стивом с небольшой улыбкой на лице.

— Что? — Стив оглядел маленький магазин. Хотя он и выглядел хорошо обставленным, но был не таким большим и современным, как тот, в котором они были раньше. Стив был уверен, что Джим недостаточно богат, чтобы просто раздавать такие вещи даром. — Ты не должен просто... ты даже не знаешь меня.

— Успокойся, — сказал Джим, в успокаивающем жесте вытягивая руки. — Оно уже оплачено.

— Я не понимаю.

— Есть история, связанная с этим сиденьем. — Улыбка на лице Джима медленно исчезла. — Печальная, к сожалению. Хочешь её услышать?

Стив бросил взгляд на замысловатое сиденье, а затем вернулся к Джиму.

— Да, — согласился он.

Джим кивнул, отклонившись назад и опёршись локтями на стойку.

— Около восьми месяцев назад в мой магазин приходила женщина, которая просила мотоциклетное сиденье для жениха. Она знала его симпатии и антипатии, принесла мне множество снимков с референсами. Они собирались пожениться после того, как он вернётся со службы в Афганистане.

— Собирались? — переспросил Стив, теперь понимая, почему история была названа грустной. 

Джим улыбнулся болезненной улыбкой, которая исчезла, как только появилась.

— Он так и не вернулся домой. Умер всего за несколько дней до окончания службы. Его подружка пришла несколько недель спустя, вернув сиденье. Я пытался вернуть ей деньги, но она не хотела. Сказала, что не может смотреть на него, но не может просто выбросить. Она сказала мне отдать его кому-нибудь.

Хмурясь, Стив засунул руки в карманы.

— И до сих пор не было желающих?

— Никто не показался мне достойным и достаточно благодарным, — сказал Джим, отталкиваясь от стойки и идя к полке, где лежало сиденье. Он мягко коснулся его, проведя пальцами по замысловатым узорам. — Оно было сделано для человека с любовью к классике. Для солдата. До сих пор не встречал никого подобного.

Стив задался вопросом, было ли это было потому, что он был Капитаном Америкой, но Джим никак не показал, что узнал его. Он был смешным и представительным, без намека на благоговение или застенчивость, обычно проявляющихся у узнающих его людей. Было странно, странно даже осознавать, что Джим хотел подарить сиденье Стиву Роджерсу, а не Капитану Америке.

— Почему я? — Стив должен был спросить.

— То, как ты на него смотришь, — не раздумывая, ответил Джим. — Ты будешь относиться к нему с уважением, которого оно заслуживает. — Он пожал плечами. — И ты похож на парня, который может создать что-то красивое.

Стив улыбнулся от непреднамеренной отсылки на своего партнёра.

— У тебя есть какие-то условия? — спросил Стив, решив перестать колебаться и позволить этому незнакомцу сделать для него что-то хорошее.

Джим кивнул.

— Одно. Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с моим клубом в субботу. Они уверены, что я никогда не отдам сиденье, и я хочу немного утереть им носы.

Стив засмеялся.

— И чем занимается твой клуб?

Медленная улыбка растянулась на лице Джима, зубастая и широкая, мерцающая в его глазах.

— Мы участвуем в неформальных мотокросс-гонках на небольшой трассе на Лонг-Айленде. Там есть компания, которая арендует землю в парке. Они время от времени меняют дорогу, не взимая плату, чтобы позволить нам ездить.

Стив моргнул.

— Мотокросс, — повторил он, не зная, что значит это слово.

— Да, по бездорожью, — объяснил Джим, кивая головой. — Деревья, вода, песчаные ловушки, грязевые ловушки. Если после ты не покрыт грязью до самых бровей, то делаешь это неправильно.

— И ты создаёшь их, — Стив указал на множество красивых дизайнов, — чтобы сделать грязными и пыльными?

Джим пыхтел, как обиженная кошка.

— Конечно, нет! — запротестовал. — У меня есть внедорожный байк для мотокросса!

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив с медленной улыбкой. — В противном случае мне пришлось бы их украсть, чтобы защитить.

Смеясь, Джим покачал головой.

— Конечно, бойскаут. Так что, тебе нужна помощь в смене сиденья или как?

Стив покачал головой.

— Могу я воспользоваться рабочим местом?

Улыбка Джима была заразна.

— Оно твоё. Дерзай.

***

Когда Стив вернулся домой, он был измучен. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он проводил так много времени с кем-то, кроме Мстителей, просто… веселился. Он был у Джима в течение нескольких часов, говорил о байках, мотокроссе и о чём-то ещё, что приходило на ум. Они пообедали во время установки сиденья, говорили о экипировке и привычках, магазинах и поездках по стране. После встречи с Сэмом подружиться с Джимом было шокирующе легко, несмотря на его второй пол. Возможно, потому, что они оба были повязаны, но ни один из них даже не пытался бросить вызов другому.

После было трудно вернуться домой в пустую квартиру. Он хотел увидеть Баки, рассказать ему о своем дне, о Джиме и мотокроссе. Однако Баки всё ещё нуждался в личном пространстве. Ему нужно было время, чтобы разобраться с тем, что терзало его разум. Когда ему понадобится Стив, он будет рядом. А тем временем он просто свернулся в кровати Баки — или их? Они на самом деле этого не обсуждали, — чтобы посмотреть Netflix.

Когда Стив проснулся, в комнате было темно. Кто-то выключил телевизор — вероятно, тот же самый человек, что нависал над его грудью. Стив всё ещё лежал на спине, сжимая пульт в одной руке. Баки (потому что кто ещё это мог бы быть) осторожно вытащил его из ладони Стива и положил на тумбочку.

— Привет, — пробормотал Стив. — Сколько времени?

— Чуть больше двух — пробормотал Баки, водя губами по щеке до челюсти.

Что-то одобрительно замурчав, Стив потянулся к талии Баки. Придерживаясь за его бедро, он дал Баки себя поцеловать, затем обнюхать челюсть, горло, за ухом. Всё было хорошо, пока он не обнюхал руку Стива, поцеловал ладонь, и Стив понял, что он делает.

— Пытаешься определить, был ли я неверен? — спросил Стив, когда отвоевал руку.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Баки, хватая другую руку Стива и обнюхивая, а затем целуя в центр ладони, — смотрю, должен ли врезать какому-то чуваку по зубам, потому что ты на это не способен. 

Стив моргнул; он так устал, что не сразу понял, что имеет в виду Баки.

— Хочешь сказать, — медленно спросил Стив, — что хочешь защитить мою честь?

Баки замялся, полуцелуя-полуобнюхивая ладонь Стива, и кивнул.

— Если кто-то прикоснётся к тебе без разрешения — то это последнее, что он сделает.

Удивлённый прикосновением, Стив поднял руку, которую недавно вытянул из хватки Баки, и провёл ею по волосами.

— Думаю, что теперь моя очередь, — пробормотал он, поворачивая голову, когда баки снова добрался шеи. Губы коснулись его пульса, ароматической железы, а затем нежно всосали мочку уха. Дрожь промчалась по позвоночнику, и Стив рывком подтянул Баки ближе.

— Я могу позаботиться о тебе, — заявил Баки, губы, целуя Стива за ухом.

Стив поднял бровь.

— А я не могу?

— Не хочешь, — поправил Баки, — но всё в порядке. Тебе не обязательно.

— Ммм, — промычал Стив, крепче хватаясь за своего парня и прииягивая к себе, чтобы он растянулся на груди Стива. Обхватив руками талию Баки, Стив потерся об него и издал длинный, удовлетворенный вздох. — Скучал по тебе сегодня.

— Ты скучаешь по мне каждый день, — заворчал Баки.

— А ты скучаешь по мне? — спросил Стив.

Вместо того, чтобы немедленно ответить, Баки обхватил ладонями лицо Стива, не давая двигаться. Стив не мог не улыбнуться, зная, что происходит, так как это был не первый раз, когда Баки делал это. У него не было ароматических желез на запястьях, как у алиф, и единственный способ пометить Стива — тереться о него, как кошка, прижимаясь челюстью и шеей к любой части тела Стива, до которой он мог добраться.

Когда Стив смог чувствовал исключительно запах Баки, тот сел и соединил их губы. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — проговорил Баки, тихо и нерешительно. Как будто не был уверен, как будут восприняты слова. Возможно, он нервничал из-за того, насколько уязвимым выставить его признания, что он вообще может скучать по Стиву. Стив просто втянул его в новый долгий поцелуй.

Он мог ждать, сколько бы времени это ни заняло. До тех пор, пока мог просыпаться с Баки каждый день и с нетерпением ждать его каждую ночь; это стоило того. Баки этого стоил.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда зазвонил дверной звонок, Майкл понадеялся, что это один из неожиданных визитов Наташи. Может быть, Баки, хотя он обычно писал перед тем, как прийти. Они были единственными двумя людьми, которые когда-либо заходили без предупреждения, и он не мог не надеяться. Он всё же убедился, что холодильник полон, потому что они могли (и так и сделают) съесть всё, что было у него дома. У Баки была огромная слабость к сладостям, а Наташа... Ну, у Нат словно была чёрная дыра внутри, не то чтобы кто-то догадался, наблюдая за ней.

Он не ожидал, что откроет дверь альфа-запаху Стива Роджерса.

Одетый в чёрную кожаную куртку — вероятно, украденную у Баки, — красную кепку и тёмные солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, выглядел он так, словно ему неудобно. Ну, неудобно — это мягко выражаясь; он выглядел так, будто хотел быть где угодно, но не здесь. Майкл чувствовал то же самое, он хотел, чтобы Стив был где угодно, но только не на пороге его квартиры. Он состроил из себя милого, вежливого парня, и больше не приходил в Башню, вместо этого приглашая Баки к себе домой. Роджерс явно был чрезвычайно территориален или же просто неуверен в себе, раз решил преследовать его до самого Нью-Джерси. По крайней мере, у Майкла не было проблем с альфами на своей территории, но это была только его личная причуда.

— Привет, эм. — Стив вытащил одну огромную руку из кармана куртки и показал на улицу. Кто-то в подъехавшей белой машине снимал его, стуча по кнопке фотоаппарата так быстро, как только мог. — Я подцепил их, покидая Нью-Йорк, и не смог избавиться, так что не мог бы ты пригласить меня в дом?

Майкл уставился на стервятников.

— Если ты здесь, чтобы бросить мне вызов, то, думаю, я не против свидетелей.

— Никакого вызова. Просто хочу говорить. — Он поднял руку, как грёбаный бойскаут. — Даю слово.

Вздохнув, Майкл ещё раз взглянул на папарацци, затем кивнул и посторонился, чтобы впустить Стива. Парень — Капитан Америка; его слово должно было что-то значить. Он надеялся.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Стив, переступая порог.

— Просто замечу: убьёшь меня — и...

— Баки меня прикончит, — прервал Стив, — Повязаны мы или нет. 

— Ну, насчёт убийства не уверен, но тебе определённо придётся провести немало ночей на диване. — Майкл утянул его в свой дом.

Стив фыркнул, поворачивая голову, чтобы оглядеть каждый дюйм прихожей Майкла.

— Я почти уверен в убийстве. Он... — Стив пожал плечами. — Ты его лучший друг. Он к тебе привязан, и серьёзно, что-то такое он даже затевать не будет. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь?

— В моей студии. Я оставил краски открытыми, нужно закрыть их, прежде чем они высохнут.

Повернувшись спиной к другому альфе в своём доме, Майкл надеялся передать, что он тоже не собирается что-либо затевать. Он собирался выказать Стиву своё доверие, пусть от огромного и не так давно враждебно настроенного альфы за спиной у него кожа хотела слезть и уползти в угол. А если бы Стив решил что-то выкинуть? Ну, тогда Майклу понадобится вся моральная почва и физическая сила.

— У тебя хороший дом, — вежливо сказал Стив, когда они вошли в студию.

— Спасибо, — ответил Майкл, чувствуя себя немного неловко, когда кто-то настолько старался быть вежливым.

— Ты здесь работаешь? — спросил Стив, с огромным любопытством оглядывая кучу бумаг на столе. Тем не менее, он упорно держал руки в карманах. Не прилагая никаких усилий, чтобы оставить свой запах. Или, может быть, чтобы убедиться, что не оставит след, чтобы никто ничего не узнал, когда тело Майкла обнаружат.

И, кажется, паранойя Баки была заразна.

— Обычно. Иногда меня нанимают для проекта, который слишком велик, чтобы вписаться в дверь, поэтому я арендую место, но... — Майкл отошёл, наблюдая, как Стив крутит шеей, чтобы разглядеть документы на рабочем столе. Выглядело болезненно — как птица, наблюдающая за добычей. — Можешь посмотреть, — предложил он, чувствуя в этот момент необъяснимую любовь. — Если хочешь.

— Да? — нерешительно уточнил Стив, но в нём всё же ясно проглядывалось нетерпение. 

Майкл закатил глаза, отворачиваясь, чтобы убрать краски.

— Конечно, — твёрдо сказал он.

Майкл наблюдал за тем, как Стив просматривал незаконченные скетчи. Их было десятки; бумаги валились с рабочего стола, по большей части наполовину продуманные идеи и рисунки. Это были не лучшие его работы (те хранились в нескольких портфелях, но Майкл их не стыдился. Он был хорош в том, что делал, но смотреть на Стива Роджерса было странно. Роджерс был крупным мужчиной: высоким, невероятно широким в плечах, но таким чертовски стройным в бёдрах. Сила и мощь виделись в его бицепсах, бугрящихся каждый раз, когда он переворачивал страницу. Он был привлекательным мужчином, привлекательный альфой, а Майкла всегда несправедливо влекло к ним.

Какая-то часть Майкла не любила Стива Роджерса просто из-за всей этой фигни со стаей. Это поразило Майкла: несправедливо, что Стив мог лапать столько омег, но всё же чувствовал ревность и неуверенность по отношению к другу Баки — Майклу, которого тот так твёрдо отодвинул во френдзону, что сжег даже гибкую гордость Майкла. Баки выбрал Роджерса, был совместим с ним, и как бы подозрительно это ни выглядело, в душе Майкл был романтиком. Он глубоко верил, что совместимая пара никогда не навредит друг другу. Что они были, судя по всем намерениям и целям, созданы друг для друга.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы излишне зацикливаться на стае Стива, Майкл решил сосредоточиться на длинных пальцах, касающихся его эскизов. В альфе было что-то светлое и бледное, особенно по сравнению с Баки, который был сплошной бархатной тьмой. Стив казался таким робким, таким нерешительным в отношении собственного тела, тогда как Баки был уверен и обманчиво открыт. Было бы интересно увидеть, подумал Майкл, как они соединяются друг с другом. 

— Твои друзья говорили, что ты художник, — прокомментировал Майкл, пытаясь нарисовать это большое тело на мысленном холсте. Определённо лёжа. — Они никогда не говорили, какого рода, — подтолкнул он, пытаясь заставить мужчину немного расслабиться.

Альфа взглянул на несколько портретов на стенах. Родители Майкла, его старая собака, лежащая перед большим камином в их доме. Портрет Сола, его питомца детства, был одним из его лучших произведений. В в глазах старого дворняги была такая душераздирающая любовь, так много удовлетворенности, что любой мог видеть, насколько он был любим.

— Графика, — наконец сдержанно ответил Стив — должно быть, это и было “лицо Кэпа”, на которое жаловался Баки. — Учусь рисовать, но... ничего подобного.

Майкл улыбнулся и бесстрашно встретил взгляд Стива, когда тот снова повернулся к нему.

— И сколько времени на практику тебе выдаётся между спасением мира, спасением сварливых, мудаковаиых омег из тюрьмы, необходимостью публично защищать своё право на обращение как с человеком, и, вероятно, тонной секретной херни, о которой я понятия не имею? — Майкл обвёл рукой мастерскую. — Я зарабатываю этим на жизнь. Я рисую каждый день, часто двенадцать часов в сутки, чтобы уложиться в срок. Проведи десятилетие, занимаясь только искусством, каждый день, и сможешь так же. 

Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и засунул руки обратно в карманы. Когда он повернулся к Майклу, то был настолько серьёзен, что Майкл задумался, улыбается ли он хоть когда-нибудь. В прессе или во время слушаний в Конгрессе не улыбался Конечно, Баки бы так сильно не запал на парня, который не способен смеяться? Может ли генная инженерия отнять чувство юмора?

— Итак, я здесь по поводу Баки.

Майкл почувствовал, как поднимаются брови.

— А я-то думал, что ты в меня влюбился, — медленно протянул он. — Пришёл просить о возможном тройничке.

Стив фыркнул.

— Ты ещё хуже Тони, — заявил он.

— Я профессиональный _художник_ , Стив.

Лицо Стива едва двигалось, но всё же было довольно выразительным. Его брови почти соединились на переносице, плечи подались вперёд. Он смущён и не уверен, высмеивают ли его — вероятно, в них обоих просто говорили альфы.

— Понятия не имею, что это значит. Послушай, — Стив запустил пальцы в волосы. — С Баки… что-то не так, и он не хочет об этом говорить. Я пытаюсь дать ему пространство и не беспокоить, так что это значит, что он... один. Часто. И... не мог бы ты снова прийти в Башне? Ради него? Я, — он той же рукой махнул в воздухе, — я почти уверен, что сейчас ты не нервничаешь из-за меня, поэтому надеюсь, что если я попрошу, ты придёшь.

И снова Майкл был удивлен. Стив вряд ли понял, что Майкл ради вежливости не показывал истинных эмоций из-за присутствия Стива в доме, но тот на самом деле пришёл сюда, чтобы попросить Майкла вновь появляться на своей территории.

— Я старался быть вежливым, — медленно произнёс Майкл. — В каком смысле с Баки что-то не так? В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был в порядке. Мне даже не пришлось больше покупать алкоголь.

— Я не знаю, — медленно сказал Стив, его взгляд был расфокусирован, — у него был… приступ паники — не совсем правильное слово, но с тех пор он отдалился. Он на грани, всё время, сильнее, чем обычно, и он не хочет говорить со мной. Я имею в виду, когда у нас нет, — Стив покраснел, — секса, так это уже что-то, но, — Стив вздохнул. — Это Баки. Когда он будет готов поговорить, мы поговорим, но он должен иметь какую-то поддержку, если не хочет говорить со мной, и это, — Стив махнул рукой в направлении Майкла, — ты.

Майкл не был уверен, что делать. Стив Роджерс был так болезненно честен, что он даже выругаться не мог. Чёрт, он ощутил мягкость внутри, будто ему нужно утешить Стив. Это чувство было почти так же сильно, как и постоянное, неотвратимое желание кормить Баки.

— Знаешь, Баки — человек, который общается телом. Пока он позволяет тебе прикасаться к нему, между вами всё хорошо. Что касается второго, да, я могу его навестить... но он сразу же поймёт, что что-то не так.

Стив выдохнул.

— Вот почему я пытаюсь не давить, — сказал он, но достаточно напряжённо, чтобы Майкл убедился: в этот раз он о чём-то умалчивал. — И потому я нормально отношусь к тому, что "что-то не так". — Губы Майкла дёрнулись, потому что он так и слышал в этом предложении кавычки. — Тебе в любом случае не следовало прекращать, так что… вот.

Майкл опёрся бедром на край рабочего стола и сложил руки на груди.

— Мне нравится Баки, правда. Он так уморительно сварлив и очень честен в своем отношении ко мне. Он не пытается притворяться, потому что этого требуют социальные нормы. Он также ясно дал понять, что между нами не будет секса. — Стив напрягся, на его шее резко выделились сухожилия. Майкл дал подтверждение, что да, в какой-то момент он предложил секс. — Но как бы он мне не нравился, я знаю, что он пиздецки туп, когда дело доходит до эмоций. Просто знай, что он, возможно, испытал эмоцию и запаниковал, потому что он не знал, что с нею делать.

— Почувствовал? — переспросил Стив, вскинув бровь. Он всё ещё держал свой характер под железным контролем.

Майкл кивнул.

— Знаешь, как обычные люди простужаются, — Майкл замолчал, раздумывая. — Или подхватывают вшей. Для него это, вероятно, ощущается точно так же. 

Стив усмехнулся, глядя в пол, и Майкл начал удивляться, насколько изменила его улыбка. При всем своём устрашающем физическом обличии, Стив Роджерс прекрасно выглядел в мягком, повседневном образе, в каком мог бы быть любой обычный человек. Улыбка изменила его. Он выглядел внезапно помолодевшим, даже по сравнению с Майклом, который определённо был моложе Баки. Он был совсем другим человеком. Более приятным, более понятным, открытым. Стив Роджерс внезапно стал красив.

— Да, Баки такой, — тихо согласился он.

Майкл посмотрел на него, на его фигуру, на то, как он менялся, думая о Баки. В нём был... потрясающий потенциал. Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, вероятно, потому, что Майкл просто пялился на него и ничего не говорил.

— Что? — спросил он, косо глядя на Майкла.

Майкл был слишком занят мыслями: в голову закралась идея, от которой он не мог отделаться. Стив был таким бледным, таким молодым, когда расслаблялся. Баки был тенью и горьким знанием. В них был потенциал для чего-то невероятного.

— Я сказал Баки, что хочу, чтобы он снова позировал, — произнес Майкл, даже не думая о последствиях того, — поскольку раньше он прятал от меня руку. Но я думаю, что вы должны позировать вместе. Для меня.

— Что? — повторил Стив, его лицо выражало различные эмоции — от шока до ревности. — Ты хочешь нарисовать и меня тоже?

— Баки — естественная модель, — сказал Майкл, думая о инстинктивном мастерстве, о том, как Баки без всякого стеснения за несколько секунд принял самую провоцирующую позу, какую мог. Сильно отличалось от того, как вёл себя Стив: он был застенчив, слишком хорошо осознавал своё тело, пока что-то не вытаскивало его из размышлений. — Баки выделяется проецированием чувств на язык тела. Ты куда более зажат, но я уверен, Баки сможет заставить тебя расслабиться.

Стив покраснел так, будто Майкл предложил ему заняться сексом.

...Ох.

Майкл моргнул, думая, пытаясь изобразить сцену, пока образ в голове не исчез. Старый раскладной диван, стоящий в задней части мастерской. Никаких шёлковых простыней или дорогих вещей в качестве фона; они почему-то не соответствовали образу. Хлопчатобумажная ткань, грубые текстуры. Тёплый свет. Солнечный свет, может быть, позднее утро, а не холодный лунный свет, который он использовал для Баки. Оба они босые, желательно без рубашек, лежащие, соприкасающиеся. С момента вязки в Баки было так много мягкости, что он обязательно должен показать это в картине. И Стив, который расслабляется рядом с Баки, забывающий про попытки казаться меньше. Будет потрясающе. 

— Я обычно не рисую обнажённую натуру, но, думаю, вы двое будете прекрасно смотреться вместе. Надо спросить Баки... — пробормотал Майкл, думая о цвете фона. Коричневый? Может быть, но более тёплый коричневый, с оттенком красного. Может даже немного белого. Но не слишком много, иначе Стив будет выглядеть размытым.

— Ты ведь не серьёзно, — сказал Стив, сводя брови на переносице. — Ты же знаешь, что рисовать нас надо будет голыми, да?

— Конечно, — раздражённо проговорил Майкл, — и, конечно, я серьёзен. — Нет, к чёрту белый, ужасная идея. Может быть, синий? Бирюзовый? — Баки спрятал от меня руку, и теперь он мне должен, поэтому я собираюсь эмоционально шантажировать его.

Он даже не беспокоился о том, как убедить Стива. Если он заманит на борт Баки, то тот в конце концов затащит Стива.

— Это для тебя обычное дело? — потребовал Стив. — Эмоционально шантажировать своих друзей, чтобы те делали то, что тебе захочется?

Майкл рассеянно кивнул, всё ещё думая о цветах. Синий — возможно, но ничего яркого, не цвет костюма Капитана Америки. Это было самое вырвиглазное, что когда-либо видел Майкл. 

— Конечно. Баки ломает мне мозг своими выдуманными проблемами; я требую позирования в качестве вознаграждения.

— Значит, твоей ответ — заставить нас обоих позировать голыми? — сорвался Стив, и гнев тут же вернул Майкла на землю, и упс — когда он говорил таким голосом, то явно мог сделать, что не сделал бы хороший человек.

— Это очень корыстно с его стороны, — послышался голос от дверного проёма, — я одобряю.

Стив и Майкл резко развернулись и увидели Баки, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. На нём была чёрная куртка со множеством блестящих серебряных молний, не служивших никакой другой цели, кроме как заставить смотревшего на них человека захотеть расстегнуть их все. Под ней виднелась красная рубашка, натянувшаяся на мощных плечах, чёрные брюки-карго красиво обтягивали бёдра, на ногах — тяжёлые сапоги. Пара черных байкерских перчаток прятала его руки от посторонних глаз. Волосы были стянуты в неряшливый хвост, несколько прядей выбилось из резинки. Он был чисто выбрит, глаза — ясные и холодные, но в уголках виднелись морщинки. Он держал в руке красный леденец, губы уже были запятнаны карамелью. Баки обхватил конфету и посасывал, наблюдая за ними. Было что-то чувственное в том, как он опирался на стену, в том, как с громким чмоканьем вытаскивал леденец изо рта, а затем облизывал губы от сахара.

Майкл не мог не сравнить Баки со Стивом, и снова был поражен тем, насколько узкими были бёдра Стива по сравнению с Баки; тот был сложен более грубо, более крепко, чем длинные линии тела Стива.

— Ох, блядь, — пробормотал Стив, снова зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Привет, Баки.

Майкл только ухмыльнулся, зная, что Баки не будет возражать. Они хорошо поладили, инстинктивное поведение Баки прекрасно сочеталось с частой импульсивностью Майкла. Баки никогда не понимал Майкла превратно. Это была лёгкая и славная дружба, и, вероятно, приведёт она к либо эпическим выходкам, либо к каким-то действительно плохим, но вдохновлённым решениям в будущем.

Баки двигал перед Стивом пальцами, и чупа-чупс вонзался ему в рот. Смехотворно детский жест от такого большого человека. Майкл, не сумев сдержаться, фыркнул от смеха. Он подумал о кухне и о остатке вчерашнего бефстроганов. Может, Баки захочет его доесть.

— Привет, Стив. Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. 

— Я... — Стив засунул руки в карманы, — приглашал Майкла обратно в башню. Когда он захочет. Тони, эм, — он посмотрел на Майкла, будто только что вспомнил, что он ещё тут. — Он сказал, что ты можешь остановиться там, потому что тебе приходится далеко ехать. Это Тони, потому он дал тебе комнату в Башне.

Майкл моргнул. Комнату?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под “дал мне комнату”? — спросил он, глядя сначала на Баки, который пожал плечами, как обычно не помогая, а затем на Стива.

Стив взглянул на Баки, затем вернулся к Майклу, и тот поклялся, что видел, как трещит извечный серьёзный взгляд.

— Тони выделил тебе комнату. Если будешь в Нью-Йорке, то у тебя будет место, где можно остановиться — в Башне Мстителей. Только твоё пространство — мы с Пеппер не будем его отмечать, и оно твоё всякий раз, когда захотите остаться. На лифте сможешь доехать до других комнат... это как вторая квартира? Наверное? Я уверен, но Наташа была бы счастлива, если бы ты пользовался им время от времени.

Брови Майкла выгнулись.

— Потому что ты много говоришь с Наташей обо мне? — Это было интересно. А ещё то, ему предложили _вторую квартиру_ , потому что партнёр Стива вёл себя подозрительно. Это было... это было ненормально. Майкл оглянулся на Баки, который смотрел на него, время от времени шаря взглядом по углам, и предположил, что тот испытывает большое удовольствие от метаний Майкла. — Чёрт возьми, ты не должен давать мне квартиру, я приду. Чёрт, я мог бы взять короткий отпуск. Не похоже, что каждый день приходится видеть изнутри Башню Мстителей.

Стив склонил голову набок, оценивая его так, будто они впервые встретились. Майкла это довело. 

— Тони сказал, что она твоя, можешь сказать ему, что отказываешься. Я не буду в этом участвовать. — Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, чуть шире расставил их, будто ожидал драки. — И я не буду вмешиваться в ваши с Наташей отношения. Она моя лучшая подруга, мы разговариваем, вот и всё.

— Наши с Наташей отношения, — сказал сам себе Майкл. Будто они существовали. Она просто несколько раз заходила на ужин. Чёрт возьми, почему он всегда в конечном итоге с связывается с самыми странными омегами, что когда-либо ходили по земле? По крайней мере, он получил отличную картину.

— Тебе нужно стать шпионским шёпотом, — огрызнулся Стив, когда Майкл промолчал. — Проясни это.

— Я?!

— Нет, — саркастично сказал Стив, — другой парень, который понимает моего партнёра лучше меня.

Майкл поморщился. Так, возможно, у парня была причина злиться на него, но Баки был не настолько сложным. Накорми его, дай какой-нибудь хорошей выпивки, побродить где-нибудь, и Баки будет по большей части счастлив. Что тут понимать?

— Эй! — запротестовал Баки, с громким звуком вытаскивая леденец изо рта и указывая им на Стива. Тёмное красное пятно на губах и красный язык стали ещё ярче. — Не кидайся на невинного шеф-повара.

— Невинного, как моя задница, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки двинулся к своему альфе, склонил голову набок, демонстрируя небольшой участок шеи. Движение не выглядело отрепетированным. Оно казалось по-настоящему подсознательным. Эффект, который он оказал на Стива, был мгновенным: его плечи опускались, напряжение ускользнуло от спины, взгляд упёрся в горло Баки.

Медленно выдохнув, Стив оглянулся на Майкла.

— Наташа проводит время только с избранными, — сказал он, говоря так, будто тщательно подбирал слова. Потом он оглянулся на Баки и спросил: — Лучше?

Баки вскинул брови и посмотрел на Майкла, очевидно, передавая вопрос. Майкл рассмеялся, позабавленный игрой между ними, и, может быть, он немного завидовал. То, что эти двое нашли друг с другом, было редкостью.

— Лучше, — подтвердил он.

Положив леденец обратно в рот, Баки спросил:

— Так что насчёт рисунка?

Достав телефон, Майкл запустил поиск google, быстро загрузив страницу, полную черно-белых, художественных фотографий людей, позирующих обнаженными, но не показывая гениталии. Майкл передал телефон Баки, тот взял его и быстро пробежался взглядом по фотографиям. Интересно, что он проявлял равный интерес к мужским и женским телам, хотя ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит.

Баки поднял взгляд от телефона, посмотрел прямо на Стива, а затем снова уткнулся в телефон.

— О, — сказал он, вновь оглядываясь на Стива, который покраснел и скрестил руки на груди. — О.

— Я знаю, хорошо? — сказал Майкл, чувствуя интерес Баки.

— Серьёзно? — заскулил Стив. — Так просто?

Баки сглотнул, его зрачки расширились, когда он оглянулся на Стива.

— Да. — Он взглянул на Майкла. — Ты хочешь нарисовать его так же, как нарисовал меня?

— Вас обоих, — поправил Майкл. — Вместе. Касающихся друг друга, — добавил он, не став объяснять подробнее, потому что знал, что Баки поймёт. — Близко, чтобы он мог чувствовать тебя.

К тому моменту Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, но не сдвинулся места, глядя на Баки так, будто тот был центром Вселенной.

— Тебе тоже придётся раздеться, — предупредил Майкл, гораздо больше беспокоясь о комфорте Баки, чем о комфорте Стива. — Показать мне руку. И шрамы.

Баки вернулся к фотографиям на телефоне, но всё еще часто смотрел на Стива.

— Мне все равно, — проговорил он, снова облизывая губы. Что бы он ни думал, Баки действительно хотел картину, которую предложил Майкл. — Как далеко ты хочешь, чтобы мы зашли?

Майкл улыбнулся.

— Это твоя картина, тебе решать.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спросил Стив, жестами показывая то на себя, то на Баки, и смотря на Майкла.

— Я... — нехарактерно замешкался Баки. — Да.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, взглянув на потолок, прежде чем кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Майкл вновь удивлённо взглянул на Капитана Америку. Несмотря на все выпрашивания и подразнивая, он не ожидал, что Стив так легко согласится. Может быть, через неделю или около того, когда Баки его измотает. Может быть, даже дольше, учитывая оттенок красного, который приобрёл альфа. Не тогда, когда Стив был так смущен уже сейчас, не говоря уже о том, как он, должно быть, себя чувствует, когда Баки окажется перед Майклом голым. Он уже доказал, что был очень ревнивым человеком.

— Когда? — спросил Майкл, потому что не мог допустить капитуляции, хоть и не ожидал её.

Стив дёрнулся, сжав челюсть. Никакого ответа. Майкл повернулся к Баки, который столь же удивленными глазами смотрел на Стива. Однако удивление быстро угасало, его быстро затмевала похоть.

— Просто имейте в виду, что это не порно, — тихо напомнил им Майкл.

— Будь это так, — сказал Баки, наконец отходя от двери, чтобы схватить Стива за руку, — Стив отказался бы.

Стив всем телом подался к Баки, склоняясь к нему. Какие бы проблемы в отношениях не привели Стива к его двери, Майкл не мог их увидеть. Они казались тошнотворно влюбленными, полностью сосредоточенными друг на друге.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Стив, не отводя взгляда от Баки и переплетя свои пальцы с его. — Я бы предпочёл не откладывать.

— Да, — согласился Майкл, — вы двое раздевайтесь, а я устрою диван. — Отвернувшись, он пробормотал, — где эти простыни…

Диван был наполовину похоронен под оборудованием, но Майкл с некоторыми усилиями смог его обнаружить — по крайней мере, он держал свои вещи в коробках. Сложить диван оказалось немного сложнее, так как он был старым, а пружины задревенели. Матрас был старым, тонким, но час или около того сидеть на нём будет удобно. Спинка дивана была покрыта тонкой, но мягкой коричневой тканью, которая редко сочеталась с другими цветами.

Вместо простыней Майкл решил накинуть мягкие одеяла, которые его мать всегда дарила ему на Рождество, почему-то странно убеждённая, что он каждую зиму мёрзнет. Они были богатых оттенков коричневого и красного, мягкие на ощупь и достаточно большие, чтобы полностью покрыть матрас. Майкл любил закутаться в них, когда чувствовал себя особенно несчастным, поэтому представлял, что и парни тоже захотят.

Это было всё, что он сделал для постановки. Нужно было работать быстро: он был уверен, что если будет слишком долго копаться, Стив передумает, а Баки ему поддастся. Развернув диван и поправив одеяла, Майкл разобрал мольберт. Ему нужен был хороший ракурс, чтобы свет падал так, как ему было нужно. С Баки ему потребовались только эскизы, но он подумал, что на этот раз не помешают несколько фотографий. Цифровая камера лежала вместе с остальными вещами. Сегодня он сделает эскизы и фото, а позже сможет завершить картину по памяти. 

Всё подготовив, Майкл задышал легче. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Стив уже избавился от рубашки и куртки, потрясающие мышцы его спины заставили Майкла подзалипнуть. Он никогда не видел такого рельефного телосложения за пределами интернет-порно. Пальцы Баки лежали на поясе его джинсов, он явно пытался уговорить своего альфу. Удивительно, но Стив уже расслаблялся, от слов Баки улыбка освещала его лицо. Его руки лежали на бёдрах омеги, не давая отстраниться.

Стив не шевельнулся, Баки повиновался указаниям Майкла, потянув вниз его нижнее бельё. Майкл уставился на металлическую руку во всей её ужасающей красе. Рука сама по себе была чудом: металлические пластины были сочленены так, что прекрасно имитировали человеческую плоть, и это было жутко. От пальцев, которые касались и двигались так же, как настоящая рука, до локтя и верхней части руки, смещающихся с каждым мельчайшим движением, имитируя изгиб бицепса и трицепса. Выше находилась выпуклость плеча: пластины расширялись, образуя большую, более плоскую поверхность, которая соединялась с телом Баки сетью жутких шрамов. У человека, оснащенного искусственной конечностью, не могло их не быть, но Майкл всё ещё был поражён огромным количеством рубцов, охвативших грудь Баки, его спину, даже под рукой он уловил проблески металла.

Как долго омега прожил с этой рукой, чтобы научиться двигаться так инстинктивно? Подсознательно принять её как часть себя? Тем не менее, при всей этой боли и ужасе, Баки был красив. В нем было животное мужество. Он был живым, хищным, чувственным и сильным. Он был настолько уверен в своём теле, что Майкл мечтал перевести на холст эту грубую красоту, которой обладало так мало людей.

Майкл перевёл глаза на Стива. Альфа был выше Баки. Не намного, но достаточно, чтобы укрыть омегу своим телом, обхватить руками и загородить спиной, предлагая нежность и защиту. Резкие линии его тела означали, что он был бы идеальной моделью для скульптуры, если бы он когда-нибудь перестал быть таким стеснительным.

В некотором роде, какая-то горькая часть Майкла ожидала, что Стив будет болтать о сексе, а не всерьёз оправдываться тем, что стая была чисто платонической. Теперь же было откровением наблюдать, как он так нежно кладет пальцы на бёдра Баки. То, как Стив сосредоточился на своём омеге, как инстинктивно опустил веки, глядя на Баки, как позволил своим губам стать мягкими и открытыми, было завораживающим.

Баки излучал неприкрытую сексуальность и необузданную силу, а Стив был загадкой. Он был шире в плечах, чем Баки, но его кожа была бледнее, светлые волосы резко контрастировали с тёмными Баки. На нём не было никаких видимых шрамов, никаких отметин, рассказывающих об опасности жизни, которую он вёл. Майкл снова сосредоточился на том, насколько стройными были бёдра Стива, особенно по сравнению с омегой. Линии тела былии вытянутыми, мышцы выпирали и резко очерчивались под бледной, золотистой кожей. Он склонился к Баки, вжимаясь лицом в шею омеги и глубоко вдыхая, его грудь часто вздымалась. Он был собственником, чувствовал себя неуверенно в присутствии Майкла, но в то же время так сосредоточился на Баки, что это было... очаровательно.

На картине они будут выглядеть потрясающе, Майкл был уверен уже сейчас. Их контрастирующая кожа, разность телосложения только показывали, сколь красивой парой они были. И мягкость, появившаяся в Баки там, где раньше был только контроль и гнев, заставила Майкла сбиться с дыхания. Это была одна из лучших картин, которые он когда-либо делал.

Поняв, что смотрит, Майкл переоценил своё предположение о том, почему Стив улыбается. Чувствовать под руками все эти мышцы, эту кожу и знать, что он должен вернуться домой? Это заставило Майкла улыбнуться. Хотя, в эти дни он думал, может быть, он хотел бы возвращаться домой к кому-то мягкому. Что было действительно странно. Он никогда не хотел ничего, кроме жестких линий и твердых мышц.

— Ложись, — подбодрил Майкл, — и снимай джинсы, Стив.

Стив взглянул на него и сузил глаза, но Баки просто дёрнул его за пояс, буквально вытряхивая его из штанов и растягивая на диване. Когда они оказались там, Баки повернулся и поцеловал Стива. Было удивительно наблюдать, как альфа расслаблялся при контакте, таял рядом с Баки. Что, по-видимому, и было планом Баки, потому что он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Стива.

Издав звук удивления или тревоги, Стив поймал Баки и покраснел. Отодрав её от своих штанов (Майкл открыл рот, чтобы указать на джинсы, которые придётся снова снять), Стив стянул их с бедёр.

Майкл уставился на него; Капитан Америка остался голым.

— Без порно, Бак, — вскрикнул Стив, разрывая поцелуй и скидывая одежду.

Баки недовольно заворчал. Майкл хмыкнул, молчаливо смеясь, и потянулся к камере, чтобы поймать тон кожи, то, как они двигались, когда не смотрели на него. С такого ракурса он мог прекрасно обозреть их тела, то, сколь крупными они были, сколь неуязвимыми, даже когда остались голыми. В основном из-за Баки: он так комфортно ощущал себя в своём теле, что едва заметил собственную наготу. Стив продолжал метаться от ужасного смущения к сосредоточению на Баки — такому сильному, что едва мог думать о чём-то ещё.

При звуке щелчка камеры Стив резко развернулся в сторону Майкла и оскалился, обнажая зубы. 

— Ты ничего не сказал о фотографиях.

— Никто никогда не увидит их, кроме меня, — искренне пообещал Майкл. — И я сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь позировать мне по нескольку часов пять или шесть раз, чтобы я смог правильно передать движения и цвета, поэтому мне нужны фотографии.

— Цвета? Оно чёрно-белое, — заворчал Стив, но Баки уже отвлекал его, потянув на разложенный диван. Со сложенными одеялами Стив поступил так, как поступил бы любой альфа: закутал в них Баки, не полностью, так как суть состояла в том, чтобы увидеть их обоих обнажёнными, но тем не менее.

Майкл засмеялся.

— С чего ты взял? Большинство фотографий ню чёрно-белые, потому что так легче играть с тенями. Я не фотографирую, я рисую. Нет ограничений тому, что я могу нарисовать.

Стив зыркнул на него, и Майкл вздохнул.

— Обещаю, никто их не увидит. Я не хочу, чтобы их увидели, по тем же причинам, что и ты.

Баки зарычал и пихнул Стиву в спину, заставив его со вскриком растянуться на спине и выставить переднюю часть тела перед глазами Майкла. Мягкий член Стива лежал на бедре; низ живота и пах были покрыты короткими, тёмно-русыми волосками. Поза поразила Майкла, заставила впервые увидеть Стива человеком. Член этого бесчеловечно совершенного мужчины был так беспомощно человечен. Майкл увидел уязвимость, неуверенность, которая захватывал Стива, заставляла его делать то, что он в действительности не хотел. Ради Баки, потому что его омега этого хотел.

Баки положил металлическую руку на грудь Стива, удерживая на месте, и склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Его длинные волосы высвободились из хвоста, падая вперед и скрывая их лица от чужого взгляда. Рука Стива поднялась, инстинктивно, безошибочно приземлилась на голое бедро Баки, растопыренные длинные пальцы легли на его обнажённую задницу. В этом прикосновении, в том, что Баки легко, без страха позволил Стиву прикоснуться к себе, было доверие. 

— Ты помнишь картину Баки? — спросил Майкл, зная, что они не могут ответить, когда целуются, и предполагая, что Баки не скоро отпустит Стива. — Я знал, что выйдет хорошо на следующее утро, когда я встал и увидел эскизы. Я знал, что мне удалось передать всего Баки в этих нескольких штрихах. Когда я закончил, то так гордился собой. Это была одна из моих лучших работ. Я никогда не смог бы продать её; никогда не показал бы никому, кроме Баки и его героя. — Майкл делал быстрые наброски, зарисовывая то, как они прикасались друг к другу, изгиб груди Стива, пальцы Баки на его коже. — Я знаю, что и эта выйдет хорошо, и я знаю, что никто, кроме нас, никогда её не увидит.

Схватив Баки за бёдра, Стив затянул его к себе на колени. Его пальцы скользили вверх и вдоль его ребер, на мгновение давая Майклу взглянуть на исключительную голую задницу Баки, на мышцы Стива, вздымающиеся, когда он поднимал тяжёлого омегу так, как будто тот ничего не весил. Стив поцеловал его; не целомудренное касание губ, как до сих пор, а глубокий, влажный поцелуй, который заставил даже Майкла приподнять брови. Баки не просто пассивно принимал его: он подавался навстречу поцелую, мышцы спины и металлическая рука плавно задвигались, когда он потянулся, чтобы сжать ладонями плечи Стива.

Майкл продолжал молча набрасывать эскизы, не желая снова спугнуть Стива. Просто куски: пластины руки Баки, рубцы на его плече, тянущиеся к его шее. Костяшки пальцев Стива, длинные линии его ног.

Однако это было неправильно. Это была не та поза, рассказывающая ему о них, о связи между ними. Он собирался сказать им, чтобы немного охладили пыл, но решил промолчать. Если бы они действительно занялись сексом, он бы просто ушёл. В конце концов, это был очень интимный момент, и Баки не помогал. Он так явно хотел Стива, что всё время забывал, что должен быть эротичным, но не откровенно сексуальным. Тем не менее, это было присуще Баки, поэтому, возможно, выйдет сексуальнее, чем планировал сначала Майкл.

Решив просто подождать, посмотреть, что они будут делать, он снова поднял камеру, но выключил звук, не желая мешать паре шумом затвора.

— Без порно, Стиви, — замурлыкал Баки, когда рука Стива скользнула выше, на грудь Баки, в то время как вторая обхватила бедро.

Стив покраснел, но просто завёл руку назад и положил на нижнюю часть спины Баки.

— Ничего не могу поделать, когда ты такой, — Стив звучал так, будто задыхается, его голос был низким и теплым, он полностью забывал о Майкле.

Баки зарычал. Низкий, бархатистый звук, который сумел стать привлекательнее, чем всё, что когда-либо слышал Майкл.

— Ты не можешь винить меня.

— Ты великолепен, — заверил Стив. — Как я могу _не_ прикоснуться к тебе?

Баки взглянул на Майкла, а затем обернулся ко Стиву.

— Тогда я должен убедиться, что ты не сможешь.

Когда Стив заскулил, Майкл чуть не уронил камеру. Это был не тот звук, который должен издавать альфа, и он затронул его так же сильно, как скулёж омеги. Баки, однако, не колебался, перекидывая через Стива ногу. Майкл вместе с ним тихо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он видел, как мягко колыхнулись между ног Баки яйца, видел нежную, уязвимую плоть его набухшего члена и крошечный проблеск чего-то влажного и блестящего в расщелине между ягодиц. Он закрыл глаза, услышав, как они двигаются, задышал глубоко и устойчиво, пытаясь вытолкнуть образ из головы. Баки был мокрым, как во время течки — повязанные омеги текли для партнёра, когда возбуждались.

Диван заскрипел, Стив снова заскулил, а Майкл задрожал. Затем снова мягкий звук поцелуев. Когда Майкл открыл глаза, он сразу понял, что это оно. Это образ, который он хотел запечатлеть.

Баки лежал на спине, опираясь на спинку дивана. Стив расслаблено лежал между его ног, чуть отклонившись в сторону и прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Они целовались, медленно и мокро, совершенно не обращая внимания на Майкла. Баки поймал руку Стива, переплетя их пальцы, обхватил поперёк груди. Вторую руку Стив запустил под согнутую ногу Баки, которой тот касался его бока. Пальцы металлической руки Баки запутались в волосах Стива, поддерживая его голову, наклоняя её. Жест был одновременно собственническим и защищающим. Стив совершенно не подозревал (или просто не волновался), какую опасность представляла металлическая рука.

В такой позе торс и пах Стива были полностью открыты. Когда они с Баки целовались, Майкл видел, как напрягается с каждым вдохом живот Стива, как каменеют и расслабляются мускулы, как полутвёрдый член лежит на бледном бедре, рисовал это в своём воображении. Рука Баки обхватывала Стива, крепко удерживала, чтобы тот не мог закрыться.

Баки показывал это Майклу, хотел, чтобы он поймал именно этот миг. Баки обхватил Стива, как сторожевой пёс; было что-то первобытное в его позе, пока Стив был открыт и беззащитен, болезненно уязвим. В теле Стива, в мышцах под всей этой гладкой, безупречной кожей была явная сила, но сама поза предполагала мягкость, уязвимость и доверие. Не было никаких сомнений, что Стив может освободиться, если захочет, но его больше волновали поцелуи с Баки, чем защита своей скромности.

Майкл ещё раз щёлкнул кнопкой фотоаппарата, а затем начал рисовать, работая так быстро, как умел. Он попытался поймать желание, отчаянный изгиб шеи Стива, когда тот тянулся за поцелуем. Напряжение в сухожилиях его пальцев, выделяющихся под кожей. Доверие в мягком изгибе его ноги, его неуверенность. Согнутая нога Баки крепко прижималась к его боку, и это говорило о непоколебимой защите, как и металлическая рука, лежащая на груди Стива: она собственнической и любящей одновременно. В их прикосновениях было так много любви, что сердце Майкла сжалось.

Он работал быстро, но это всё равно заняло время. Однако никто не жаловался. Они продолжали целоваться, глубоко и достаточно долго, чтобы губы слегка опухли, а член Стива окончательно затвердел. Его грудь вздымалась от желания. Майкл не мог так же хорошо разглядеть Баки, но даже со своего места мог чувствовать его запах: он уже был возбужден, от одних поцелуев и вида Стива.

Наконец, сделав десятки эскизов и ещё больше фотографий, Майкл решил, что этого достаточно. Он не мог сделать больше за один присест. И не мог сдерживать растущее между мужчинами желание. Пришло время прекратить эту пытку, позволить им успокоиться и закончить то, что начали.

Положив камеру на мольберт, он спрятал наброски.

— Я собираюсь прогуляться. По крайней мере час, — громко объявил он, поворачиваясь к двери и уходя так быстро, как мог, не оглядываясь назад, даже когда снова услышал этот скулёж, словно ударивший его в живот. Умопомрачительно было услышать, как Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, хочет чего-то так сильно, что скулит, как отчаянный омега. Это — не то, что должен был знать Майкл, это не для него. Поэтому он ушёл, оставив их без свидетеля.


	5. Chapter 5

Баки ничего не мог поделать со своей выучкой: в него крепко въелся инстинкт не оставлять следов. Он сделал покупки в Джерси, а затем арендовал неподалёку номер в дешёвом мотеле с почасовой оплатой. Это было то место, где можно заплатить наличными и не получить ни единого вопроса — никто действительно не хотел их задавать. Вероятно, тут только за последние два месяца случились десятки убийств. Идеальное место, чтобы скрыться и сохранить анонимность. Чтобы незаметно сидеть на кровати и смотреть на купленную кучу ярко раскрашенных коробок. 

Их было семь: так он будет точно уверен. Никакого ложного результата, никаких противоречий. Он получит несколько разных результатов и наконец узнает. Он заранее удостоверился, что выпил много воды, так что был подготовлен так хорошо, как только возможно, и после этого наконец узнает. Больше никаких сомнений, больше никаких “что если”. Он узнает, беременен или нет.

Взяв первую коробку, он раскрыл её и прочитал инструкцию. Достаточно просто. Розовый плюс — да, синий минус — нет. Забрав тест в ванную, он сделал так, как указано в инструкции, а потом подождал. И подождал. И подождал ещё немного.

Нахуя ждать так долго, чтобы получить результат?

И, наконец, знак начал проявляться. Баки прищурился, посмотрел, подождал и почувствовал, как сжимается желудок, когда в пластиковом окошке медленно проявился розовый плюс. 

Он беременен.

Трясущимися руками Баки разорвал следующую коробку. Помочиться, подождать, подождать, подождать — он привык ждать, привык к терпению, но серьёзно, кто бы хотел так чертовски долго ждать ответа на этот вопрос? — и синий знак минус.

Он… не беременен?

Нет никаких причин для паники, заверил он себя. Именно поэтому он купил семь штук. Ложный результат возможен. В конце концов тупая штука не больно-то и умная. Может он залетел, а может нет. Есть ещё пять тестов. 

Вскрыв очередную коробку, Баки снова ушёл в ванную и замер в ожидании. Он смотрел, затаив дыхание, как начал проявляться розовый символ. Ярче, ярче, а потом просто... замер. Верхняя левая сторона просто сложилась в угол, образуя странный полуквадрат вместо обещанного положительного знака плюс. Он подождал ещё двадцать минут, но больше ничего не произошло. Что вообще с этим делать? Положителен? Отрицателен? Ни то, ни другое?

Как тест, предполагающий чёткое “да” или “нет” может показывать ни одно из этого? Эти результаты не могли быть одновременны!

Схватив следующую коробку, Баки повторил процесс. Однако в этот раз результат был ещё более непонятен. Были видны и положительный, и отрицательный знаки, оба — яркие и блестящие. И да, и нет. Он был и не был беременным. Он был грёбаным котом Шрёдингера!

Отшвырнув упаковку в сторону, он схватил следующий тест, но полоска ничего не показала, как бы долго он не ждал. Он снова попытался помочиться на него, но через час сдался, ощущая разочарование и гнев, потому что совершенно не приблизился к ответу. 

Пытаясь успокоиться, Баки взял последнюю коробку. Этот должен изменить баланс. Серьёзно, сколько неудач должны его настигнуть? Конечно, четырёх тестов должно быть достаточно. Статистика показывает, что результаты в конце концов начнут повторяться, и у него будет ответ. Да или нет. Просто да или нет.

— Да или нет, — сказал он вслух дешёвым, отклеивающимся обоям.

Баки разорвал упаковку и пошёл в ванную. Затем подождал. Он был готов рычать и убивать, но это было невыносимо, он не мог получить ещё один запутанный ответ. Ёб твою мать, ответом на этот вопрос может быть только “да” или “нет”! Розовый означает, что он забеременел, синий — что нет.   
Сделав глубокий вдох, он посмотрел на тест и швырнул его через всю комнату, разбив зеркало.

Зелёный. Он окрасился в зелёный. Такого варианта даже нет! Он даже не мог его расшифровать. Зелёный. Нет ответа. Нет решения. Он так и остался в подвешенном состоянии, не зная, беременен или нет. Будет у него ребёнок или нет. Ребёнок Стива. Их ребёнок.

Баки прижал руки к животу, сползая по стене на пол.

Блядский зелёный.

Какого чёрта он должен делать с зелёным?

***

Баки не хотел идти домой. Возвращение в Башню в подобном настроении... Он не смог заставить себя это сделать. Вместо этого он решил просто побродить. Возможность беременности была так сюрреалистична.

Хоть он и выглядел молодо, и хоть Тони любил называть Стива стариком, истинным стариком был Баки. За десятилетия с Гидрой он потерял только несколько лет. Не из-за амнезии, а из-за чистого ужаса. Первое десятилетие, когда Гидра, приложив множество усилий, обучала и переучивала его, было самыми мрачными годами в его жизни. Настолько мрачными, что он стал желанным ими оружием, лишь бы избежать кошмара. Случившееся после было не лучше: просто кошмаром иного рода. 

Оглядываясь назад, Баки понимал, что в самом начале должен был дать себя убить, чёрт побери, уморить себя голодом, если ничего другого не оставалось, но он был так молод. Молод и глуп, и у него была надежда. Он думал, что если выполнит их требования, то получит шанс покончить с болью. Вместо этого они просто меняли одни пытки на другие. Через некоторое время он перестал даже помнить, что значит хотеть. 

Но несмотря на это втайне он был отчаянно благодарен за то, что слишком травмирован, чтобы забеременеть. После всего, что с ним сделали, это было хорошо. Милосердно. Дало ему чувство свободы; мужество для шанса ощутить что-то хорошее со Стивом. Он делал ужасные вещи с совершенно нормальными, невинными людьми, и мысль о растущей внутри него беззащитной жизни… просто не осознавалась. Если бы он знал, что может забеременеть, то никогда бы не начал случайный роман со Стивом, и уж точно не повязался с ним. Такое хрупкое существо как ребёнок просто не должно быть рядом с ним, и он определённо не должен называться отцом. Он был уверен, что изменит его, сделает иным — таким же, как он сам. Если ребёнок сможет дожить до своего рождения. 

С этими тяжелыми мыслями Баки заплутал. Он не был точно уверен, где находится. Только что тут чертовски темно и пусто. Он замер от раздавшегося откуда-то неподалёку слабого крика. Звук был обескураживающим, словно детский крик, и он обогнул магазин “Seven-Eleven”. Возле мусорного бака Баки нашёл картонную коробку с выведенной толстым ребяческим почерком зелёной надписью “ищу дом”.

Снова раздался крик: не человеческий, но детский и очень испуганный. Он на пробу раскрыл крышку и увидел зубы, много зубов и широко распахнутый от страха рот. Конечно, зубы были длиной всего в пару миллиметров, а рот совсем крошечным, но Баки не мог не подумать, что котёнок выглядит довольно внушительно. Его пушистый белый мех торчал во все стороны, он, сжавшись, забился в угол. 

Запустив живую руку в коробку, он схватил крошечное существо и тут же ощутил, насколько оно было холодным. Однако от тепла котёнок перестал пищать, начав дрожать и мурлыкать, свернувшись калачиком в его ладони. Он был столь мал, что почти уместился в ней, неожиданно громко мурлыча в ночной тишине. Как смутно понял Баки, котёнок ощущал абсолютное счастье в момент, когда прижал крошечные лапки к его коже, впившись в неё своими миниатюрными кинжалами. 

Баки смотрел на него, не зная, что делать дальше. Он не знал, как ухаживать за котёнком. Он и о котёнке позаботиться не мог, но почему-то должен будет возиться с ребёнком. Мысль вернуть крошечное свирепое существо обратно в холодную коробку, как-то избавиться от него, была немыслима. Он не мог оставить его здесь, не мог выбросить его; он должен был как-то помочь и понятия не имел как.

Притянув котёнка к груди, Баки подавил нарастающую панику, зная, что она не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Ладно, он не знал, что делать. Кто-то должен. Кто-то…

Стив.

Безо всяких колебаний Баки засунул котёнка под куртку, застегнул её и помчался к Башне. Он немного попетлял между домами, но как только сориентировался, то в течение двадцати минут добрался до дома. Правда, к тому времени котёнок снова начал пищать, и в итоге Баки оказался в гостиной, с быстро бьющимся сердцем смотря на Стива и обеими руками протягивая ему крошечного кричащего котёнка. 

— Баки? — спросил Стив, его смятение и беспокойство ощущались через связь. 

Баки не знал, что сказать, как ответить. Что он должен был сказать? “Я не знаю, как ухаживать за этой крошечной формой жизни, и если ты ничего не сделаешь, то наш ребенок умрёт”? Даже Баки понимал, насколько это глупо, но это правда. Забота о человеческой жизни — чьей-либо жизни — не входила в сферу его опыта. Но если Стив мог это сделать, если знал что, то всё, что нужно будет сделать Баки — доносить ребёнка до срока. Тогда он сможет рассчитывать, что Стив знает, как лучше. 

Если же Стив не знает…

— Эй, всё хорошо, — быстро сказал Стив, шагнув вперёд и забрав маленький белый комочек меха, зубов и когтей. — Где ты нашёл его? — перевернув котёнка на спину, он посмотрел ему между ног и исправился: — Её?

— За заправкой, — пробормотал Баки, чувствуя какое-то странное облегчение из-за того, что котёнок в руках Стива на мгновение перестал пищать. — В коробке. Я не мог…

— Нет, конечно нет, — Стив говорит всё ещё быстро, всё-таки более, чем немного обеспокоенный действиями Баки. — Мы найдём ей дом…

Сердце Баки забилось чаще. Так они поступят? Отдадут своего ребёнка кому-то другому? Потому что бездарны как родители? Баки не мог представить, что кто-то другой будет воспитывать растущую в нём жизнь. Если внутри него росла жизнь. 

— Ладно! Ладно, — выпалил Стив, его глаза были огромными и круглыми. — Она может остаться здесь. Мы позаботимся о ней.

Баки выдохнул, не зная, что задержал дыхание, и, выпрямившись, кивнул. 

Часть тревоги Стива исчезла, а Баки расслабился, осознав, что был причиной всего его беспокойства и страха. Но он не мог остановиться, остановить мысли, что всё завязано на этом. Что Стив знал, что делать, потому что Баки… Это существо погибло бы, останься с ним наедине, не говоря уже о ребёнке. 

— Давай посмотрим, — пробормотал Стив, нервно поглядывая на Баки и снова опуская взгляд на котёнка. — Тебе нужно имя, да? Подходящее место для сна, еда и… — котёнок издал режущий уши писк, и Стив рассмеялся. — Еда звучит неплохо, да? Ладно, сначала поедим, и я попрошу Джарвиса прислать всё остальное. 

Стив отправился с котёнком на кухню и залез в холодильник. Баки смотрел из-за его плеча, как она отказывается от овощей и вчерашней лазаньи, предпочитая особо любимый Баки хот-дог. Всё это время Стив разговаривал с крошечным существом, и звук сказанных им глупостей успокоил плач. Она свернулась в клубок между грудью Стива и поддерживающей её рукой.Она была такой маленькой, такой хрупкой. Двинешься слишком быстро, слишком небрежно — и её шея сломается, как зубочистка. Но Стив держал её легко, без без усилий и беспокойства, даже когда понял, насколько хрупкой она была.

— Что думаешь насчёт имени, Бак?  
Баки поднял глаза, встретил внимательный взгляд Стива, который выложил на стойку колбасу и начал нарезать её одной рукой. 

— Акуломонстр, — заявил Баки, снова взглянув на маленькие зубы котёнка, когда тот запищал на Стива. 

Фыркнув, Стив смерил его долгим взглядом, связь вибрировала весельем. 

— Нет, мы не станем называть её Акуломонстром. — Он выглядел задумчивым, всё больше успокаиваясь и успокаивая Баки. — Сержант Тиббс.

— Сержант Тиббс? — Скептически переспросил Баки. 

Стив просто решительно кивнул.

— Да, это кот из “Сто одного далматинца”...

— Тот диснеевский мультик, который ты хотел посмотреть со мной на прошлой неделе? — спросил Баки, виновато вспомнив, что не пришёл домой в ту ночь.

Стив снова кивнул.

— Если бы не Сержант Тиббс, щенки никогда бы не спаслись. Он пробрался в особняк Круэллы, нашёл щенков и отбился от бандитов, когда те нашли его, а затем вернулся к полковнику и сообщил, где они находятся. Затем он узнал, что Круэлла хочет сделать с щенками, и в одиночку спас их, прежде чем их всех убили. — Голос Стива стал громче, и он воркующе обратился к котёнку. — Подходящее имя. Твой папочка тоже был сержантом.

От этих слов Баки стало нехорошо, и он покосился в сторону коридора. Когда оглянулся, Стив снова с тревогой смотрел на него, держа возле рта котёнка маленький кусочек колбасы. Жующее подношение существо впилось в пальцы Стива обеими лапами так, будто могло удержать его на месте.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Стив. — Знаю, ты не любишь, когда я вспоминаю о прошлом. 

Баки пожал плечами, проводя рукой по волосам, а затем скрещивая их на груди. 

— Нет, всё нормально, — пробормотал Баки. — Ты не должен постоянно сдерживаться. Я знаю, ты меня не осуждаешь. 

Связь практически лучилась эмоциями, которые испытал с его словами Стив. Слишком много и слишком быстро. Баки не поспел бы за ними, даже если бы захотел. Они были сильны, и когда он поднял глаза, то вздрогнул: Стив приблизился и притянул Баки за бёдра, котёнок всё ещё был у него в руке и до сих пор грыз колбасу. 

— Я не осуждаю тебя, — сказал Стив, притянув Баки поближе. Он отклонился торсом назад, чтобы не сдавать котёнка между ними. Баки не ощущал страха, пока останавливать Стива не будет слишком поздно.

— Нет, — согласился Баки, чувствуя беспокойство от упоминания сержанта, которым раньше был. — Но он тебе понравился бы больше. Золотой мальчик, как ты и сказал.

— Баки, — сказал Стив с нежностью, от которой сквозь связь щемило сердце. — Я люблю тебя сейчас. Люблю тебя теперешнего. Я знаю, кто ты, но люблю, — сердце Баки всё ещё бешено колотилось, так как Стив склонился вперёд, легко касаясь его губ. — Я не хочу бруклинского чемпиона по боксу и дамского угодника. Я хочу тебя: моего призрака, моего воина, спасителя котят и комок злобы. Пожалуйста, поверь. Я никогда не заставлю тебя думать, что хочу кого-то, кем ты не являешься. 

— Такой как есть я продолжаю причинять тебе боль. Даже если не хочу, — слабо возразил Баки. Эмоции Стива так грёбано отличались от его собственных. — Я знаю, тебе не нравится, что мне плевать на вещи, которые тебе небезразличны.

— Эй, — сказал Стив. — Ни одни отношения не идеальны. Мы работаем над этим. Я стал лучше тебя понимать, не так ли? Просто дай себе время.

Баки раздражённо вздохнул, расстроенный и злой. Он в очередной раз был неясен, и ненавидел, что, блядь, просто не мог научиться говорить о том, что чувствовал. Он за несколько дней мог освоить новый язык, но это всегда было грёбаной борьбой.

— Я помню, насколько тебе было непонятно то, что я говорил, — сказал Баки, а Стив уткнулся носом в его висок, вероятно, пытаясь утешить — он почувствовал это через связь. — Я знаю, что это не только неправильный выбор слов. Ты не разделяешь и даже не соглашаешься с моим видением и понятием мира. 

— Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я хочу, чтобы ты был похож на меня?

— То, что на тебя будто выплескивают ледяную воду, когда я делаю что-то, что тебе не нравится? — разозлился Баки. Разве это не очевидно? Стив ощущается как пароходная сирена, когда счастлив. И точно также, когда недоволен — когда возражал Баки, когда был им недоволен. 

— Угу, — говорит Стив, на удивление не особо впечатлённый ответом Баки. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Что значит “откуда”? — интересуется Баки, сбитый с толку. — Связь говорит мне.

— Бак, — сказал Стив, мягко улыбаясь. — ты только что признал, что не ощущаешь мир или эмоции так, как я. Как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что я чувствую?

Баки вздохнул, слегка повернув голову в сторону и уставившись в стену поверх плеча Стива. Это связь; не похоже, что он имел прямой доступ к сердцу любого другого альфы.

Плечо Стива стукнулось о его собственное.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал спрашивать?

— Что? — насмешливо фыркнул Баки. — Вроде как: “что ты думаете насчёт того, что я хлопну Тони по губам в следующий раз, как он ляпнет что-то не подумав”?

Губы Стива изогнулись, и он с улыбкой ответил ему голосом Капитана Америки:

— Я не одобряю таких действий, но, — он поцеловал Баки в щёку и прошептал: — я бы очень хотел это увидеть.

Баки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицу, слегка ошарашенный и не вполне уверенный, верить ему или нет. Стив часто подавлял собственные эмоции, чтобы заставить других людей чувствовать себя лучше.

— Мне плевать на других людей, кроме тех немногих, что мне близки, — Баки сомневался, нужно ли ему знать, если он действительно не так понял чувства Стива через связь. — Все те люди, за которых ты переживаешь? Ничего не значат. И никогда не будут, потому что я не хочу. Что теперь ты чувствуешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я чувствую, — ответил Стив после длинной паузы. Баки знал, что он снова разбирается в своих грёбаных мыслях. — Но я никогда не думал, что тебя волнуют чужаки, Баки. 

Баки был раздражён и разочарован, потому что в этом ответе не было никакого грёбаного смысла.

— Я спросил, что ты чувствуешь, а не что думаешь, — пробормотал Баки, чувствуя иррациональную привязанность к вопросу, когда задал его. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, сверкая глазами, его челюсть воинственно напряглась. — Знаешь, почему я подчинился Майклу, когда познакомился с ним? Почему я поехал в грёбаный Нью-Джерси, чтобы попросить его приехать? Нет? Потому что он был небезразличен тебе, как не был никто другой. Вот что я чувствую, Баки. Мне важны люди, которые важны тебе. Я поддержу вашу дружбу, даже если не выношу этого парня. Это я чувствую. Это для меня важнее. Смирись. 

Баки удивлённо склонил голову. Не из-за причины, по которой Стив подчинился Майклу — Баки предполагал, что он сделал это ради него, — а за-за жёсткости, с которой Стив рассказал о ней, выпятив грудь и расставив ноги, чтобы казаться крупнее. Выказанное упрямство означало, на подсознательном уровне Стив был готов доказывать это с куда большим жаром, чем привык видеть во время обсуждений Баки. Это так же показало, что недостаток подобных заёбок у Баки волновал Стива куда меньше, чем он думал. 

Медленно выдохнув, Баки попытался изобразить открытость и, ладно, не расслабленность, не некоторое подчинение. Что-то, что ослабило бы напряжение Стива. Он действительно подумывал показать горло, но из-за этого спора тот выглядел столь взвинченным, что мог бы просто укусить его, а не успокоиться. Это сработало — по крайней мере Баки думал, что сработало, потому что Стив притянул его ближе и уткнулся носом ему в челюсть.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я переживаю за каждого встречного? — Сказал Стив ему в шею, дыхание альфы расползлось по его коже и заставило задрожать. — Меня заботит верность самому себе, то, во что я верю и с чем смогу жить после. Твоя версия труднее, но это не значит, что она чужда мне. 

— Это… — Баки облизнул пересохшие губы. — Это не то, чего я ожидал.

Отстранившись, Стив снова посмотрел Баки в глаза и прижался кончиком своего носа к его. 

— Ты можешь спросить, что я чувствую, в любое время, когда захочешь. Просто чтобы прояснить то, что ты ощутил через связь, или если произошло слишком многое. Я не возражаю. Я этого хочу. 

— Похоже, мне не отмазаться. Просто знать недостаточно? — пробормотал Баки, снова ощутив неловкость. Разве не это цель связи? 

— Ты спрашиваешь, должен ли я знать и идеально понимать тебя, потому что мы мы теперь повязаны? Я подведу тебя, если нет? 

Раздосадованный, потому что спрашивал не об этом, Баки раздражённо зарычал на Стива.

— Нет? — спросил Стив, будто звук на самом деле означал протест. — Поскольку кажется, будто ты спрашиваешь именно об этом, красавчик. Что расценивается по тем же стандартам, как твои объятия. 

Баки с трудом сглотнул, зажмурился и подался в объятия Стива. Было… трудно приравнивать их к тому же. Стив не знал ничего о том, что он делал для Гидры, никто не знал, отчёты затерялись благодаря времени и его собственным усилиям. Если бы Стив узнал, то не был бы с ним так мил, не позволил бы ему даже приблизиться к такому беззащитному существу, как котёнок. Но он не знал, и у Баки был шанс испытать с этим альфой что-то щемяще хорошее. 

Положив голову на плечо Стива, он посмотрел вниз на крошечное существо в его руке и бормотал:

— Сержант Тиббс, да?

— Сержант Тиббс, — согласился Стив, стоя к нему так близко. 

Словно по команде Сержант Тиббс начала громко мурлыкать, заполняя своим урчанием всю кухню. Баки позабавленно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя Стиву обнимать себя. Утешать. Связь наполнилась теплом, нежностью и лёгкостью — любовью Стива, — и он, наконец, позволил себе поверить, что если он действительно беременен, то всё будет хорошо. У него сильный альфа, хороший человек, который сможет позаботиться об их ребёнке, даже если он не сможет. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно сделать — сохранить ему жизнь. 

***

Баки проснулся в холодной постели от звука закрывающейся входной двери.Заворчав себе под нос, потому что какого чёрта Стиву понадобилось вставать настолько рано, он перевернулся и посмотрел на часы. Немного за десять, совершенно нормальное время, чтобы проснуться. Не сраные шесть утра, которые так любят некоторые тупые суперсолдаты. Если бы Баки был вынужден вставать в этот бесчеловечный час, то, вероятно, растерял бы всю человечность, что сумел вернуть себе в последние месяцы, и пошёл бы на убийство или нечто столь же жестокое.

— Доброе утро! — крикнул из гостиной Стив, видимо, почувствовав, что он проснулся. Приветственные слова всегда были похожи на эти. Баки всегда казалось странным, что Стив уделял связи столько внимания, пока не понял, что, вероятно, во сне не особо раздражён. 

— Мгхм, — сказал Баки своей подушке, дёргая ногой в ответ на жизнерадостное приветствие. Единственный адекватный ответ. 

Баки вздохнул, услышав, как Стив ставит кофе, и заставил себя вылезти из постели. Он поводил головой из стороны в сторону, пока не услышал хруст позвонков, почесал живот и громко, долго зевнул. Кофе никак на него не влиял, но утренний ритуал был хорош. Наличие Стива, который готовил ему кофе по утрам, ещё лучше. Не то чтобы Баки собирался в этом признаваться. 

Задёрнув толстовку поверх худи с надписью “предупреждение: не жаворонок”, которое Стив купил ему на прошлой неделе, Баки побрёл в гостиную и замер. Стив сидел на диване, рядом с ним был белый комочек меха. Это было ожидаемо, в этом был смысл. Светло-рыжий полосатый комок, играющий с белым — определённо нет.

Стив принёс нового.

Стив хотел больше одного?!

Баки чувствовал себя странно близким к панике и гипервентиляции. Почему их больше? Это что-то значит? Одного котёнка недостаточно?

— Я, кхм, — нервно сказал Стив, — подумал, знаешь, что ей будет одиноко, и у ветеринара была целая клетка, так что… теперь ей не будет одиноко, пока мы будем на миссии?

Баки не ответил и почувствовал ответную панику Стива сквозь связь. Он схватил пушистый рыжий и белый шерстяные комки и прижал к себе. Будто думал, что Баки попытается забрать их. 

— Её зовут Габби, но я подумал, что это глупое имя, — забормотал Стив: — Я собирался спросить тебя, как нам стоит её назвать. Они просто ждали, что кто-то заберёт их. Они очень понравились друг другу. Играли всю дорогу до дома. 

Баки смотрел, как рыжий котёнок, устав сидеть, поднырнул под руку Стива и попытался сбежать. Путь вперёд был закрыт, так что он начал пятиться назад, ткнувшись задницей Стиву в грудь. Баки должен был признать, что то, как Стив спокойно перехватывал котят, перекладывая их из руки в руку, как бы они не уклонялись, выглядело забавно. 

— Эм, Тони купил наполнитель для кошачьего туалета, — продолжил Стив, его голос начал слегка дрожать, когда возросла нервозность. — Он смывает сам, так что нам не придётся убирать лоток. Он установит его позже. Я купил нужную еду и миски… двое котят не будут проблемой. Они даже не пахнут, так что… пожалуйста, перестань пялиться и скажи что-нибудь.

К сожалению для Стива, Баки пялился. Не только из-за того, что Стив приволок домой второго котёнка и, видимо, распланировал всё обозримое будущее. Всё, что потребовалось — принести эту штуку сюда, и Стив увидел в этом своего рода вызов и начал планировать свою жизнь с ней. Будто это военное вторжение, и нужно было как можно скорее победить. Что вроде как… хорошо?

Возможно?

— Двое — мой предел, — слабо сказал Баки. 

Стив облегчённо вздохнул и направился к Баки, всё ещё держа меховые комочки в руках. 

— Она очень милая, — сказал Стив, и Баки с растущим ужасом понял, что тот ожидал, что он подержит котёнка. Однако, вместо того, чтобы просто пихнуть его Баки в грудь, он взял его руку и обхватил ею котёнка, чтобы убаюкать его, как делал прошлой ночью Стив. Будто уже был в курсе, что Баки не знает, что делать, и не возражал. Будто не имело значения, что Баки не делал этого раньше. Будто Баки не стоял, застыв с котёнком в руках и глядя на её малюсенькую морду, пока Стив поглаживал её пальцем. В этот момент она замурлыкала, а затем Сержант Тиббс, спотыкаясь, слезла с руки Стива и присоединилась к рыжему пушистому комочку, прыгнула на него и начала усиленно вылизывать его ухо. Затем укусила, потому что кошки вроде как были немного психопатами, но рыжий, кажется, не заметил. Баки мог иметь с этим дело.

— Всё хорошо, Бак, — пробормотал Стив. — Очень хорошо.

Баки сдвинул металлическую руку, и котята тут же выпустили маленькие когти и впились в стыки между пластинами. Он не мог ощущать ими боль, но реагировал на внешние раздражители. Он знал, что их когти там, чувствовал, как они цепляются за края пластин. Беззаветная вера Стива в него и тот факт, что даже у крошечных существ были неплохие инстинкты самосохранения вынудили его решить, что он, возможно, сможет с ними жить. И всё же он понятия не имел, как относиться к такому жуткому доверию со стороны Стива. Это слишком много и слишком странно, но ощущалось хорошо. 

Рука Стива была обхватила его талию и притянула ближе, так что котята оказались между их телами. 

— Извини, — прошептал ему на ухо Стив. Мне следовало позвонить и спросить. Просто не хотел тебя будить и подумал, что ты будешь не против, потому что принёс домой Тиббс. 

Баки открыл рот, но не знал, что сказать. Он не мог признать, что просто не смог проигнорировать плачущую на улице мелочь. Раньше у него никогда не было таких проблем. 

— Ничего не имею против маленьких хищников, — сказал Баки, решив быть честным хоть в чём-то. 

Взгляд склонившего голову Стива стал испытывающим. 

— Но ты не из-за этого так расклеился, да?

— Не из-за этого, — подтвердил Баки, чувствуя нервозность и лёгкое головокружение, как раньше на особо опасных миссиях. 

— Тогда из-за чего, если не из-за котят? — мягко спросил Стив, и Баки знал этот тон: он мог не отвечать, если не хотел, Стив бы не давил. Он не знал, когда его альфа принял это решение, но тот дал ему несколько недель, в которые они не затрагивали эту тему. Недель, за которые Баки пытался понять, чего хочет, что чувствует из-за вероятной беременности, но, если честно, не приблизился к ответу. 

— Я, возможно, беременен, — быстро сказал Баки. 

Он издал облегчённый вздох, когда наконец сказал слова вслух. Стив, тем не менее, всё ещё прижимался носом к виску Баки. Руки на его талии напряглись, но не сдвинулись и не подтянули ближе. Не сдавили котят между ними. Связь заискрилась удивлением и шоком, заглушающими всё остальное. 

А потом вдруг стала спокойной, ужасно, ужасно спокойной, и Стив уткнулся носом ему в висок. 

— Это и в первый раз было не смешно, — проворчал Стив. — У меня едва не случился сердечный приступ. 

Баки с осторожностью сдвинулся, чтобы не задеть котят, и отстранился от Стива.

— Разве похоже, что я шучу?

Спокойствие исчезло, и сквозь связь прорвалась паника. 

Однако, как только это закончилось, оно вернулось, и Стив приблизился к нему, вытягивая руки. В его глазах и выражении лица была мольба, но Баки не понимал из-за чего. Он знал, что Стив не хочет детей, но не знал, чего он хочет сейчас. 

— Беременен? — повторил Стив, подходя всё ближе, но не касаясь Баки. Он не знал, что думать о сохраняемой им осторожной дистанции, пусть и отстранился сам. — Возможно? Ты не уверен?

— Тесты не сработали, — ответил Баки, уклоняясь от Стива, потому что знал, что альфа чувствовал его эмоции, мысли. Возможно, может быть… может, ничего и нет. Может, им и не придётся вскоре иметь дело с ребёнком. — Были неубедительны. Я сделал семь. 

— Семь? — повторил Стив. — Нет, ладно, знаю и не говорю, что это хорошо, но просто мы никогда это не обсуждали. Не… я не думал, что это возможно, так что не говорил с тобой и не рассказывал. 

Запустив руку в волосы, Стив открыл рот, но Баки перебил его. 

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Баки, видя, как нервничает Стив. — Я думал, что бесплоден. Они… — он сглотнул, — десятилетиями… и я так и не… это было хорошо. Я был очень этому рад. Я никогда не хотел детей. Никого не хотел, но сейчас…

Баки не ожидал, что Стив двинется. Связь всё ещё была ровна, и он всегда был так осторожен с Баки, но в этот раз подошёл. Сильные руки обхватили его талию, крепко обняли, и Стив продолжил надвигаться, вторгаясь в его пространство, так что Баки пришлось попятиться. Иначе они бы раздавили котят. А потом он упёрся спиной в стенку, и Стив остановился, больше не давя, но и не отступая. Хотя он был всего на несколько дюймов выше, он навис над Баки, окружая его теплом своего тела, и всё, что он мог видеть — его лицо и грудь. Руки Стива на его бёдрах были неожиданно нежны, будто Баки был так хрупок, что может разбиться в любой момент. Баки тихо зарычал: он не беспомощен. 

— Я сказал не это, — твёрдо проговорил Стив со своей раздражающей необъяснимой альфийской уверенностью. — Ребенок пугает меня, Бак, потому что…

— Я знаю, — перебил Баки.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Стив, в этот раз не вступая с ним в дискуссию.

— Слышал, как ты говоришь, что не хочешь детей, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Ты слышал… — говорит Стив, в его глазах медленно нарастал ужас. — Это… потому ты ничего не сказал?

Баки тихо зарычал. Снова страшный вопрос “почему”. Не сказал раньше, так сказал сейчас. Зачем тратить понапрасну время на мысли о чём-то столь бессмысленном, как пара недель? У них есть другие дела. 

— Нет, красавчик, в этот раз тебе придётся объясниться. Мне нужно… знать, почему ты подумал, что я тебе не помогу? Мне нужно знать, чтобы стать лучше. 

— Я всё равно собирался тебе сказать, — сказал в свою защиту Баки. Ему не понравилось, что Стив тут же начал винить себя. — Не был уверен, есть ли о чём говорить. Как уже сказал, никакого подтверждения нет, результаты тестов были неубедительны. 

— Так что переживал это в одиночку? — спросил Стив, спокойствие снова исчезло и, слава богу, больше не вернулось. Эмоции были печальны и испуганы, но сейчас Стив был сосредоточен. На Баки и получении тупых ответов. Вот только Стив оборвал Баки прежде, чем он успел ответить. — Позже, спрошу позже. — Стив осторожно прижал ладонь к животу Баки. — Нам нужно отвести тебя к врачу. Какие-либо пожелания по этому поводу?

Мысль о враче, берущем его кровь и результаты, отправляющем их бог-знает-куда и делающим с ними бог-знает-что… У Гидры было столько идей о том, что сделать с возможным потомством, они говорили о стольких экспериментах, которым можно подвергнуть второе поколение усовершенствованных существ…

Стив с растущим беспокойством крепче обнял его.

— Я буду с тобой на каждом шагу, — сказал он. — Всё, что потребуется, Бак. Просто скажи. 

— Никаких врачей, — хрипло сказал Баки. — Тесты очень ограничены. Я слежу за уничтожением всех отобранных проб.

Паника Стива тут же выросла.

— Баки, милый, пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Если с ребёнком что-то не так, нам надо знать. Возможно, они смогут что-то сделать. Как насчёт Брюса? Мы всё сделаем здесь, в башне? Уничтожим всё, как ты и сказал. Ладно? Пожалуйста?

— Во-первых, ребёнка может даже и не быть, может, моё тело просто бесится из-за какой-то ерунды. Во-вторых… С Брюсом я бы мог смириться. 

Баки подумал, что представление окончено, и Стив осторожно отпустил его, посмотрел с тревогой. Он должен был признать, что идея заслуживает внимания.

— Я не могу позволить образцам попасть в не те руки. Не могу позволить плохим парням узнать об этом. Если во мне действительно что-то есть. 

— Баки, с тобой ничего не случится…

Баки посадил котят на стоящий слева стул. Стив позволил ему немного движения, но стоял всё так же близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы Баки без проблем дотянулся до него и, сжав металлическую руку на плече Стива, прижал пальцы живой к его губам. 

— Не надо, — резко ответил Баки. — Просто не надо. Поживи с моё, а потом приди и скажи, что уверен в моей полной безопасности. Тогда бы я тебе поверил. Знаю, ты хочешь для меня безопасности и приложишь для того все усилия. Но ты не можешь этого знать, не можешь обещать. 

Задышав на его губы, Стив кивнул в знак согласия, и Баки был удивлен тем, как легко он уступил.

— Извини, — мягко сказал Стив. — Ты прав. Я не могу этого обещать. Обещаю, что буду здесь, с тобой, и сделаю всё, что нужно, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой и нашим… нашим возможным ребёнком всё будет хорошо. Уничтожим образцы, найдём тебе врача — Брюса — вместе, ладно? Ты не один.

Баки позволил металлической руке крепче сжать плечо Стива и притянуть его ближе. Разговор утомил его. Это казалось таким бессмысленным: говорить о вещах, которые они не могли изменить, и на которые не могли повлиять. То, чему суждено произойти — то произойдёт, но он был уверен, что Стиву тяжело будет находиться вдали от него, и уж точно в обозримом будущем он не оставит его по собственной воле.

Потянувшись за поцелуем, он расслабился, поскольку Стив повиновался молчаливой просьбе и поцеловал его в ответ. Сначала мягко — Стив снова начал относиться к нему как к нежному цветку. Тем не мене прежде, чем он успел разозлиться, Стив стал настойчивее, снова прижимая его к стене. Углубил поцелуй, дразня губы Баки языком, пока они не отстранились. На этом он не остановился, вылизывая его рот, вкушая его, что заставило кровь взбурлить в жилах и взреветь в ушах. Прежде чем он осознал происходящее, Стив отстранился, и Баки заскулил. 

— Я не уйду, — упрямо сказал Стив, словно действительно хотел убедить Баки. Будто ему было нужно, будто Баки этого не знал.

— Я знаю, — настойчиво сказал Баки.

Взгляд Стива стал резче.

— Ты думал, что я отвергну тебя. Нашего ребёнка. Нет, Бак. Ты застрял тут со мной, а всё остальное не важно. Неважно, что происходит, или что ты делаешь, или что я делаю. Тебе от меня не отделаться. Дошло?

Баки улыбнулся, просто слегка приподняв уголок губ.

— Вроде. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, успокаиваясь достаточно, чтобы связь не ощущалась настолько подавляюще. — Нравится тебе или нет, но это происходит, по крайней мере, факт не так ужасен.

Сбоку что-то грохнуло, и они, обернувшись, увидели двух сидевших на столе возле двери перепуганных котят, широко распахнутыми глазами смотревших на осколки причудливого светильника, что привезла им в подарок на новоселье Пеппер. Маленькие зазубренные осколки многоцветного стекла валялись по всему полу и сверкали на свету.

— Бля, — выругался Стив, отбегая от Баки к столу и, не обращая внимания на стекло, подхватил обоих котят. — Не двигайся! — рявкнул он на Баки, указывая на его босые ноги. Будто кусочек битого стекла мог его убить. — Я уберу.

Баки разозлился было из-за того, что он носится с ним как с ребёнком, но Стив вёл себя точно также и до предполагаемой беременности. Он всегда старался оградить Баки от любой боли, вызывая у того чувство противоречия. С одной стороны странно приятно было чувствовать, что он защищён, что кому-то действительно небезразлично, больно ему или нет. С другой стороны, он не был слаб и не нуждался в защите. Большая часть его силы заключалась в способности справляться с любой болью, не бояться её и не желать защиты. Из-за этого опекунства ему казалось, будто у него отнимают силу. 

Выловив котят из под стола, Стив поспешил обратно, пихая по одному в каждую руку Баки. Он не стал ждать, пока Баки решит, как с ними управиться, и тому пришлось с трудом удерживать животных от падения. 

— Эй! — запротестовал Баки, его сердце бешено билось, и он инстинктивно сжал пальцы металлической руки, чтобы не уронить белого котёнка. Он мог убить его по неосторожности. Стив не должен был доверять этих существ ему.

— Они слишком маленькие, чтобы знать, что не надо ходить по осколкам. — Стив уже направился в подсобку, чтобы взять метлу и начать подметать стекло.

Рыжий меховой комок начал пищать, переключая внимание Баки со Стива на себя. С ним явно было всё в порядке, не считая неудобной позы, в которой он оказался, когда Баки поймал его. Он ослабил хватку, и маленькие когтистые лапы вскарабкались по нему, находя более комфортную позицию. По-видимому, больше его ничего не беспокоило, потому что он перестал голосить.

Когда Баки снова посмотрел вверх, то ему пришлось признать, что наклонившийся, чтобы убрать беспорядок Стив представлял собой очень приятное зрелище. Так что он остался на месте, наблюдая за Стивом. Котята смотрели за метлой, верча головой, как зрители в момент прохода на теннисном матче. По крайней мере его альфа обеспечил ему шикарный вид, а не рвался защищать.

Закончив уборку, Стив выбросил осколки в мусорное ведро, а затем повернулся с ухмылкой на губах

— Ты пялился на мою задницу? — спросил он, пересекая комнату.

Баки самодовольно улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы отпустить нетерпеливых котят. Им быстро наскучили его руки. На полу они прыгнули друг на друга и начали играть. По крайней мере ему это казалось игрой. Выглядело немного похожим на тренировку лучших способов нападения на добычу. Кроме того, после ловли добычи они начали жевать друг другу уши.

— Это персик высочайшего качества, — сказал Баки, кивая, чтобы подтвердить абсолютную правдивость своих слов.

Смеясь, Стив сграбастал Баки в охапку и притянул к себе.

— Ты назвал мою задницу персиком?

— Да. Это — персик, — заявил Баки, кладя руки на предмет обсуждения. Каждая ягодица идеально ложилась в его ладонь. — Подходит.

Баки сжал безупречную задницу, и Стив приподнял бровь.

— Персик — потому что помещается тебе в руку? Я вполне уверен, что мой зад побольше персика. 

— Такого же нежно-розового цвета, — Баки стиснул ягодицы сквозь штаны и потянул в стороны. В ответ Стив наклонился к нему, его глаза потемнели от похоти. — Упругость, изгиб… в этот вкусный персик так и хочется засадить зубы.

— Хочешь меня съесть, Бак? — Стив практически промурлыкал.

Прежде, чем Баки успел ответить, Стив прижался ртом к нему. Он лизнул губы Баки, подразнил их укусами, прежде чем скользнул языком внутрь. Играя с Баки. Его руки тоже дразнили: одна сползла к заднице, вторая надавила на живот, скользнула под рубашку и легла на пупок. 

Стив поцеловал его сильнее, наконец протолкнул язык в рот. Он тихо зарычал, и Баки шумно усмехнулся прямо в поцелуй.

— Ты не найдёшь там ничего нового.

Стив покраснел и кивнул, прижавшись своим лбом к его.

— Я знаю, просто... Прости.

Когда Стив начал вытаскивать пальцы из-под майки, он схватил его руку и опустил вниз. Он не злился. Скорее был удивлён и разгорячён прикосновением. Если Стив не мог сказать, то Баки мог бы ему показать.

— Здесь. Я чувствую, как что-то растёт.

На этот раз Стив фыркнул и усмехнулся, снова упёршись лбом в лоб Баки и не переставая посмеиваться.

— Это, — проговорил он между смешками, — Было ужасно, Баки. Правда ужасно. 

— Ну, это правда, — ответил Баки, толкаясь бёдрами в руку Стива. Альфа всё ещё сжимал его пах. — И это и твоя ответственность тоже, так что поторопись.

— Мм, — пробурчал Стив, наконец взяв смех под контроль, и снова поцеловав Баки. — Да, сэр, — сказал он ему в губы.

— Котята? — засомневался Баки.

— За пару часов с ними ничего не случится, — сказал Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как колени слабеют, а всё тело ещё больше раскаляется.

— Часов?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Я очень серьёзно отношусь к своим обязанностям.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив бросил взгляд через плечо, туда, где Баки сидел на полу с привязанной на металлический указательный палец длинной верёвкой. Он дёргал им и рассекал ей воздух, а Сержант Тиббс и Рыжая Бестия прыгали и вертелись, пытаясь поймать её своими крохотными лапками. Иногда им удавалось, и они наваливалась на неё и пытались съесть, но Баки игриво тянул, притворяясь, что старается изо всех сил. Заканчивалось всё всегда тем, что один котёнок хищно прыгал на другого, пытаясь напасть или поиграть — не вполне ясно, что именно. 

Конечно, это означало, что готовить завтрак придётся Стиву, но он не возражал. Не тогда, когда его партнёр был так доволен. В нём всегда текла река гнева, но неопределённого. Ни на чём не сфокусированного. Стив списывал это в основном на то, что котята — прекрасный отвлекающий фактор, но он считал, что Баки не должен был скрывать самый большой свой настоящий страх: что он может носить их ребёнка. 

Сглотнув, Стив повернулся к своей миске. Мысль об их ребенке возбудила в нём столько смешанных эмоций, что он практически чувствовал, как Баки уставился ему в спину. Он ничего не мог поделать. Он был взволнован, но нервничал. Трепет воевал с радостью. У них будет ребёнок! Возможно. У них может быть ребёнок... ребёнок, который может быть так же болен и физически слаб, как раньше Стив — по сравнению со своими родителями, Мстителями в качестве дядь и тёть, и, боже, их врагами. С одной стороны, он всегда хотел ребёнка. Особенно во время войны, до льдов. Он мечтал, что когда всё закончится, у него будут Пегги, белый забор и американская мечта.

Потом он разбил самолёт, затонул, замёрз на семьдесят лет и почти разочаровался в идее связи, не говоря уже о связи с совместимым омегой. Баки изменил это, заставив его снова хотеть мечтать, но он вошёл в жизнь Стива с уверенностью,что они не могут иметь детей. Теперь всё может измениться, и Стив ещё не знал, что чувствовал — только то, что был в ужасе и восторге. Столь далёкие друг от друга эмоции, что от их сочетания у него болела голова. Он хотел этого: так сильно хотел Баки и ребёнка, что физически мог это ощущать. Тем не менее он так боялся того, что это будет означать для жизни, которую они вели, добра, которое делали, и как легко можно будет использовать ребёнка против них. Даже если они уйдут в отставку, враги волшебным образом не исчезнут. И Стив не был уверен, что такие люди, как он и Баки, способны уйти. Они посвятили борьбе слишком много времени. Она стала их частью. 

— Ты задумался, — спокойно сказал Баки за его спиной. — Не уничтожь мои блины.

Стив фыркнул, оглядываясь на него.

— Не уничтожу, — пообещал он. — Думаешь, я должен уйти в отпуск, на пенсию, или что-то ещё? Если ты беременен?

Захлестнувшая связь волна паники была как удар под дых.

— На пенсию? — повторил Баки, но запнулся.

Стив вылил четыре круга из теста на сковороду, надеясь, что его спокойствие успокоит и Баки. Иногда срабатывало. Не слишком часто, но достаточно, чтобы Стив всегда пытался. У слов был не лучший послужной список.

— Это просто вопрос, — заверил Стив, когда паника Баки слегка успокоилась. — Я не уверен, захочешь ли ты, чтобы кто-то постоянно сидел с ребёнком. Я, няня или, не знаю, один из роботов Тони.

— ...Няня... — прошептал Баки, чувство паники снова возросло. — Это... это чертовски далекое будущее, Стив!

— Да, это так, — согласился Стив, переворачивая блинчики с покоричневевшей стороны. — Я просто думаю. О… — Стив помолчал, ещё раз оглянулся на него через плечо. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу, чтобы тебе было так легко, как только возможно, верно? И во время, и после беременности. Я просто хочу позаботиться о тебе.

— Я… — Баки облизнул губы, внезапно неуверенно и почти нежно. — Да. Я знаю. 

Стив улыбнулся, склонив голову посмотрев на Баки, который, не моргая, наблюдал, как Рыжая залезла на Тиббс в попытке найти место повыше, с которого можно атаковать верёвку.

— Ты позволишь мне? — тихо спросил Стив. 

Баки тяжело задышал.

— Если я действительно беременен, и если ребёнок действительно родится, — Баки снова облизнул губы. — Думаю, что так или иначе большинство решений тебе придётся принимать в одиночку. 

Стив нахмурился, поворачиваясь обратно к плите, чтобы переложить оладьи на тарелку и налить на сковороду ещё одну партию тут же начавшего пузыриться и твердеть теста.

— Потому что ты не хочешь? — спросил он.

— Стив, — с преувеличенным терпением сказал Баки, вероятно, думая, что он сказал что-то глупое. — Всё, что я знаю — как убивать разными изощрёнными способами. А ещё я много знаю о пытках. — Он замолчал. — Ты видишь среди этого хоть что-то, что можно отнести к заботе о детях?

Стив хотел удариться головой о шкаф. Это объясняло многое из того, что произошло за последние недели. Баки уходил от темы, думая, что не может сказать Стиву, что происходит; он ожидал, что Стив решит, что он будет ужасным отцом. Чтобы не захочет от Баки ребёнка из-за того, как он взаимодействовал с другими людьми.

Стив перевернул блины и извлёк бекон из холодильника, нарезая его, чтобы он был готов к моменту, когда приготовятся блины.

— Ты любишь меня, Баки? — тихо спросил он.

Баки что-то раздражённо забурчал.

— Ты знаешь, мне не нравится это слово, — заворчал он.

 

Стив не вздохнул, но был близок. Потребовалось что-то сделать, но теперь он знал, почему Баки отказался говорить слово на букву “л”. В течение многих лет, пока Стив спал во льду, Баки множество раз слышал слова "Я люблю тебя" или "я люблю твою работу". Всякий раз, когда Гидра заходила с пытками слишком далеко, когда они так ломали его, что он не мог функционировать, они подсылали к нему куратора, который обещал любовь и привязанность, если Баки окажет им ещё одну услугу. С годами Баки возненавидел эти слова с такой страстью, что отказался когда-либо произносить их вслух. Эта ненависть стала частью его — настолько глубокая, что подразумевает гораздо большее, чем просто слова. Вместо этого он сказал Стиву: “я хочу тебя". Это — его способ выражения чувств к Стиву, но он ощущал то же самое. Сохранял преданность, которую никогда не чувствовали те, кто манипулировал связью.

Не помогло и то, что единственные отношения, которые сумел сформировать Баки, начались с секса. С ребёнком такой связи не установишь, и Стив знал, что Баки никогда не сделал бы что-то подобное, поэтому он, вероятно, понятия не имел, что себя вести. Даже если бы у них сложились отношения без секса, то, скорее всего, были бы чисто, совершенно платоническими. Они были основаны на любви, но любовь... Баки не всегда понимал, чем она отличается от сексуальности.

— Знаешь, когда я говорю тебе, что люблю тебя, то не лгу?

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь эти слова, — уклонился от ответа Баки, его губы всё ещё кривились от ненавистной фразы.

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не заставлю тебя сказать это? — спросил Стив, перекладывая последние блины на тарелку и выкладывая на сковороду бекон. — Потому что у тебя есть свой способ мне признаться?

— Да, — в голосе Баки не было настороженности, и Стиву нравилось думать, что это знак того, как далеко они продвинулись в своих отношениях. Стив мог просто поднять нелюбимую им тему, и Баки не стал бы отталкивать его или уходить от ответа. Он слушал, говорил, и Стив любил его за это.

— Ты найдёшь свой собственный способ показать свои чувства нашему ребёнку, если он у нас когда-нибудь будет, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Это может быть любовь, — он на мгновение бросил ему дразнящую улыбку, прежде чем вернулся к важной задаче: кормление омеги, — или это может быть что-то ещё. Что-то твоё, и я точно это знаю, Бак. Может, у тебя и не будет всех ответов, но будет это чувство.

— Ты очень умный человек, и тебе известны на достаточном для общения уровне сразу несколько языков. Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы понять меня? И ты активно работал над этим, — тихо фыркнул Баки. — Если я что-то чувствую, то это не означает, что я смогу это показать. Если вообще что-нибудь почувствую.

Стив фыркнул, сам зная, что это, вероятно, ошибка, но не был уверен, что отходить от плиты — хорошая идея. Готовка придавала беседе меньший вес. Стив воспользовался бы всеми уловками, какими возможно, чтобы сообщить Баки: то, о чём они говорили, важно, это не стоило с ходу драматизировать.

— Ты уже чувствуешь, — просто сказал Стив, — и спасибо за комплимент, но это, вероятно, моя проблема. Ребёнок — чистый лист, Бак. Дети понимают твой язык тела и запах быстрее, чем что-либо ещё. У них нет предрассудков, которые были в меня. Им не придётся переучиваться,как мне. Они заметят, если их отец не обнимет кого-то, или... что-то ещё, но Баки, красавчик, посмотри на свои колени и скажи мне, что не справишься. 

Скрестив руки, Стив обернулся. Котята уже давно устали играть и забрались на колени Баки. Они свернулись в единый комок, мёртвые для всего мира, на крупных бёдрах страшного ассасина, мурлыча, потому что чувствовали себя в безопасности.

— Мы с тобой знаем, что ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о них, не так ли? — Стив махнул рукой по направлению к коленям Баки. — Они — нет. Они доверяют тебе, потому что всё, что ты когда-либо показывал им — это лю… привязанность. Мягкость. Я счастливчик, который знает, как тебе было тяжело, как сильно ты стараешься.

— Это просто животные, маленькие хищники. Они играют, чтобы отточить свои охотничьи навыки. Инстинкт в любом случае им поможет. Ты говоришь о гораздо более чувствительном и уязвимом существе. Я не говорю, что я хочу навредить ему, или ещё что-то, но, Стив… мне многого стоило... подпустить тебя. Позволить тебе подобраться ближе. — Баки посмотрел вниз на спящих котят. — Я не думаю, что хочу сделать это снова. Было нервозно. А ещё это больно, — Стив поморщился, — Стив, я просто… мне довелось испытать достаточно боли.

Повернувшись к плите, Стив быстро перевернул бекон пальцами, вытер руки о штаны и отказался от попытки держать дистанцию. Он подошёл к Баки и встал на колени, протягивая руку; он узнал, что Баки не всегда хотел, чтобы его утешали прикосновением, когда он расстроен. Однако, когда Баки потянулся к нему, Стив крепко сжал его в своих объятиях. 

— Я никогда не говорил, что будет легко, — пробормотал Стив, — но если ты решишься, если сделаешь этот выбор, то я знаю: пусть будет больно, но у тебя всё получится. Даже если ты устал. Я знаю, что так и будет.

Баки посмотрел на него, его глаза были тусклыми и тёмными.

— А если нет? Если я не смогу управиться с ребёнком?

Стив провёл пальцем по носу Баки.

— Если не попробуешь? Или если не получится?

— Что угодно. И то, и другое. — Баки покачал головой. — Результат будет иметь значение?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Для меня — да, но я понял твою точку зрения. Если нет? Ну, Тони вышел не слишком ужасным, а он никогда не был близок со своим отцом. Наташа не знала своего. Иногда я жалею, что не знал своего. Я не могу обещать тебе, что произойдет, но я могу сказать, что это не будет концом света.

Что-то в последнем предложении успокоило Баки. Он почти заметно расслабился, его плечи упали, линия позвоночника стала мягче. Это поразило Стива, как удар в живот — то, как сильно Баки реагировал на его принятие. Насколько это важно для него: что Стив не станет осуждать его и его выбор, несмотря на сломанное прошлое и сложные реакции.

Проведя пальцами сквозь пряди волос Баки, он поцеловал его лоб, просто позволяя его облегчению омыть себя. Только когда бекон оказался в опасности, он отстранился, спеша к плите, чтобы закончить готовить.

— Мы должны решать вопросы ухода на пенсию, няни или ещё что-то из этого дерьма сегодня? — почти жалобно спросил Баки у него из-за спины.

— Определённо нет, — твёрдо ответил Стив. — Я не собираюсь принимать никаких решений без тебя, так что подумай об этом — или не думай, и я дам тебе знать, когда у нас больше не останется времени, хорошо?

— Договорились, — с грустью ответил тот.

Положив бекон на свою тарелку, Стив отнёс их в кухню. Он вернулся за апельсиновым соком, поставил его к остальному, и вернулся к Баки. Взяв в каждую руку по котёнку, он заработал несколько сварливых криков, прежде чем посадил их на кухонный пол и притянул Баки в свои объятия.

— Знаешь, почему я об этом думаю? — спросил Стив. — Потому что я хочу этого, красавчик. Тебя, ребёнка; в сторону все страхи, я хочу этого.

Баки встретил его взгляд, его глаза блестели.

— Ты хочешь ребёнка?

— Твоего ребёнка? Да, красавчик.

Баки склонил голову, на его лице появилось выражение, которое не понравилось Стиву: оно означало, что он принимает одностороннее решение. Его взгляд, заменивший привычное выражение, был немного отстранён и странно спокоен. Что бы ни решил Баки, Стив знал, что он ни за что не передумает.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то сказал Баки.

— Что хорошо? — осторожно спросил Стив.

— Ты хочешь ребёнка. Я могу дать тебе ребёнка. Так что хорошо. Я рожу тебе ребёнка.

Сглотнув, Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, не совсем уверенный, что понял правильно. По большей части они говорили о возможном ребёнке, которым Баки возможно беременен. Однако, это звучало как обещание. Что даже если сейчас Баки не беременен, он продолжит пытаться, пока не понесёт. Пока не родит им ребёнка. 

Стива снова ощутил, как сжалось горло, и слабо спросил: 

— Да? Ты знаешь… знаешь, что не должен, верно? Я поддержу тебя, что бы ты не решил...

Баки медленно моргнул.

— Если бы я узнал о беременности в любое время до встречи с тобой? В Гидре или ЩИТе? Я бы немедленно прервал её. Не колеблясь ни на секунду.

— А теперь? — спросил Стив. Ему просто нужно было услышать, как Баки говорит это.

— Это моё тело. — В том, как Баки подтверждал своё право на контроль над собственным телом, всегда было что-то свирепое. — И я могу использовать его как угодно. Ты хочешь ребенка, так что я дам его тебе.

Крепче обхватывая рукой талию Баки, Стив подтащил его для поцелуя. Он прижал вторую руку к животу Баки, неважно, была в нём ещё одна жизнь, или нет. Страх и подавляющее чувство надвигающейся неудачи до сих пор не отпустили его, но их перекрывало то, что было гораздо больше: любовь и благодарность к человеку в руках. Его страх был ничем по сравнению со страхом Баки, но он сделал свой выбор, сделал его ради Стива.

— Если бы тебе не нужно было поесть, — ахнул Стив в рот Баки, — я бы попросил тебя взять меня на этом столе.

Баки засмеялся.

— Обещаешь, — мурлыкал он, покусывая губу Стива.

Стив застонал, куснув его в ответ.

— Ты всё ещё должен мне секс в ванне

— Что? Я должен тебе? — Руки Баки скользнули вниз, хватая задницу Стива и сжимая её ладонями. — Когда я отказывался от секса?

Кивнув, Стив отступил, тяжело дыша, и потащил Баки в кухню. Он не собирался позволять своему возможно беременному омеге пропустить завтрак. Этому противились все инстинкты альфы. 

— Ты не вернулся домой, — ответил Стив, выдвигая для Баки стул и толкая его на него. — Мы, — он чувствовал, как теплеет лицо, — сексемесились. Ты обещал мне секс в ванной и, ну. Я проснулся, когда ты нюхал мои руки.

— Я должен был убедиться, что ни одна вороватая омега или бета не трётся там, где не положено. 

— Джим — альфа, — поддразнил Стив, отодвинул собственный стул и сложил половину блинов на тарелку.

— Как будто это какая-то защита. Майкл — альфа, и ты не поверишь, какими глазами он смотрит на других альф — настаивал Баки, очевидно, разрываясь между Стивом и полной тарелкой. Если Стив от чего-то и зависел, так это от того, что Баки всегда голоден.

Однако Стив не собирался уходить от темы. Добавив бекона, он передал подношение своему омеге и улыбнулся, когда оно было принято.

— Ничто из этого не изменит то, что я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал… после того, как съешь завтрак.

Пользуясь вилкой и ножом, Стив разрезал толстые золотистые блины на крошечные квадраты, прежде чем облил их кленовым сиропом и добавил масло. В отличие от Стива, Баки не так заботился о своей еде. Он даже не потрудился дотянуться до приборов. Он просто бросил сверху кусок масла и вылил на стопку кленовый сироп. Затем сложил первый блин пополам и засунул в рот, пожирая его в три укуса. Ухмыльнувшись Стиву, он облизал пальцы, прежде чем взялся за следующий блин. Это было одновременно увлекательно и так противно. Стив не мог себе представить, насколько липкими были его пальцы, хотя, с другой стороны, он мог смотреть, как Баки дочиста вылизывает их.

— Как ты можешь так есть? — спросил Стив. — Сироп такой липкий, что сводит меня с ума.

Баки фыркнул, его щеки слегка надулись, прежде чем он проглотил, похоже, сразу половину блина за раз, и ответил:

— Почему я должен играть с едой, как...

Стив так и не услышал, что сказал Баки. Здание пошатнулось, грохот сотряс Башню до самого фундамента. Столовые приборы так сильно дрогнули, что упали со стола, как и кофейная чашка Баки, которая уже разбилась об пол. Сразу после они услышали рев взрыва, и он был таким громким, что барабанные перепонки Стива лопнули. Боль была сильной, острой, как нож, заполняя всю голову, а потом всё, что он смог услышать — громкий звон. Он схватился за уши, почувствовав взрыв, вибрацией прошедший сквозь его кости и челюсти, из-за чего невозможно стало даже думать.

Здание всё ещё дрожало, вибрировало, когда Стив снова открыл глаза. Первое, что он увидел — Баки, опирающийся на стол, металлическая рука сжала дерево так крепко, что то треснуло. Живая прижата к его уху. Он видел кровь, темную и красную, капающую из его уха. Баки тряс головой, его глаза помутнели от боли. Его захлестнула паника, прежде чем вмешался здравый смысл, и он понял, что это просто барабанные перепонки. Он потянулся к собственному уху, и, отняв руку, увидел, что пальцы измазаны кровью. 

Взрыв. На них напали. 

Слегка покачиваясь, Стив встал и потянулся к плечу Баки. Омега снова резко затряс головой, но посмотрел на Стива и кивнул, вставая. Стив в последний раз оглядел его, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Он не пытался говорить, и Баки тоже, так как они знали, что это бессмысленно. Никто не мог слышать, пока их внутренние уши не заживут. Вот почему Стив ненавидел, когда лопались барабанные перепонки. Это было пиздец как больно, но звон в голове длился целую вечность, сводя его с ума. Он не мог представить, что Баки могло быть лучше.

Взмахнув рукой, Стив привлёк внимание Баки. Сигнализируя о том, что скоро вернется, он улыбнулся, когда Баки кивнул. Благодаря подготовке, благодаря тому, что он так долго был солдатом, Баки понял сразу. Это была роскошь, к которой Стив привык, возглавляя Мстителей; с хорошо обученными товарищами по команде ему редко нужно было больше, чем движение руки, чтобы вызвать понимание. Все они проходили обучение в разных местах, в разных странах и в разное время, но молчаливый язык военных был не столь разнообразным.

Выйдя из комнаты, Стив пробрался в коридор, покачивая головой, чтобы попытаться избавиться от головокружение из-за заживающих ушей. Он всё ещё слышал только звон, когда поднял свой щит, стоявший у кровати, забросил его на руку и направился обратно в гостиную. Когда он добрался туда, то не удивился, увидев, что его омега уже закинул на спину винтовку и цеплял к бедру кобуру. 

Кровь высыхала на его шее и щеке в том месте, где капала из уха. Волосы, собранные в неряшливый пучок, практически не открывали лицо. Пальцы живой руки, закончившие застёгивать пуговицы, были длинными, быстрыми и гибкими. Он положил пистолет и тактический нож в их предназначенные им места и посмотрел, как выбегает Стив. Баки не нужно было ничего забирать из спальни, потому что у него были маленькие заначки с оружием по всей квартире. Стив не возражал: он изо всех сил старался найти их на случай, если они понадобятся и ему.

Глаза Баки были холодными и спокойными. Никакой паники, просто мрачный профессионализм, который Стив так часто видел в комплексе “Трех сестёр”. Стив почувствовал небольшой прилив удовольствия, когда Баки посмотрел на него, как на своего командира. Он знал, что Баки может бросить ему вызов, так как у него более семидесяти лет опыта в качестве активного бойца. Это было серьезное преимущество, но Баки уступил эту власть, эту ответственность так легко и естественно, что Стив почувствовал искру гордости. У этого омеги был крутой нрав, и он признал его как альфу — во многих отношениях.

Веселье мелькнуло через в связи, и Баки кивнул в сторону двери. Стив кивнул, жестикулируя, что он займет позицию, и направился к нему. Им нужно было связаться с Джарвисом для обновления статуса, но их комната была отрезана от ИИ. В коридоре за пределами комнаты Баки был доступ к Джарвису, но они не могли его услышать. К счастью, у лифта был дисплей, который позволял им взаимодействовать с Джарвисом через текст.

 

Выйдя в коридор и почувствовав разницу между грубой текстурой ковра и прохладным, гладким деревянным настилом квартиры Баки, он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как голые пальцы ног утонули в глубоком синем ковре. Он мысленно выругался; будет чертовски хреново. Конечно, Баки был одет в свои тактические ботинки, потому что это в буквальном смысле было первое, что он надел утром. Стив всё ещё был поражен, что он в штанах (хотя и только потому, что запретил Баки заваливаться спать в штанах). 

Шахта лифта была закрыта, двери заперты, а внутри горел красный свет. По плану эвакуации в случае пожара или взрыва нужно было использовать лестницу, чтобы добраться до первого этажа, так как это было самым безопасным путём. Однако на лестнице не было панелей, а Стиву нужно было узнать, что происходит.

— Джарвис, — позвал Стив, — мы тебя не слышим. Мне нужен лифт, чтобы ты обновил статус. Используй систему переопределения и отправь его сюда.

Все, что слышал Стив — звон, но он собирался дать Джарвису несколько минут, прежде чем отказываться от плана. Затем он ощутил лёгое касание, и, повернувшись, увидел профиль стоявшего рядом Баки. Он поднял брови, и Баки указал на другой конец коридора; дверь на лестничной клетке загорелась ярко-зелёными знаками, в то время как лифт показывал ярко-красный X на дисплее, где обычно отображались номера этажей.

Стив покачал головой, одними губами говоря "Джарвис". Омега мрачно кивнул. Он не изменил позиции, но чуть отдалился от Стива. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что Баки охраняет его, охраняет единственную другую точку выхода — лестничную клетку. Он знал, что Баки ощутил волну привязанности. Уголки его губ дёрнулись, хоть это и был единственный внешний признак.

Изменение цвета предупредило Стива об открытии дверей лифта. Красный крестик исчез, а панель на полу стала синей. Через мгновение дверь открылась, внутри лифта были только гладкая блестящая сталь и белые подвесные светильники.

Стив вошёл внутрь, но Баки не последовал за ним. Он только шагнул достаточно близко, чтобы положить металлическую руку на дверь, мешая ей закрыться и запереть Стива. Он видел, как Баки прорывался через металлические стены и железобетон, поэтому простые двери лифта не были проблемой. Хорошо, что Баки согласился на компромисс и жил в непосредственной близости от Джарвиса. В итоге Стив не пытался заставить Баки изменить своё мнение об ИИ.

Обращаясь к прямоугольному дисплею, Стив сказал вслух: 

— Джарвис, что происходит?

Экран стал чёрным, реклама местного ресторана исчезла, вместо неё начал прокручиваться белый текст.

_Бомба взорвалась на пятом уровне. Спасательные службы уже в пути. Сэр в своей лаборатории, пытается контролировать нарушение безопасности. Агенты Романофф и Бартон едут, чтобы помочь это эвакуации. Около ста пятидесяти человек сейчас нуждаются в помощи. Я погасил большую часть пожаров, но некоторые зоны больше не находятся под моим контролем из-за сильного структурного повреждения. Я ввел в действие процедуры эвакуации для всей Башни._

Пятый этаж? Стив посмотрел на Баки, на кровь, высыхающую вдоль его щеки. Под ними почти девятьсот футов, и у них лопнули барабанные перепонки, будто это произошло прямо рядом с ними. Взрыв, который должен был взорвать всю Башню. Тем не менее, она всё ещё стояла, а у них всё ещё стреляло в ушах Что бы это ни было, это не могло быть обычной ударной волной.

— Есть ли информация о том, кто это сделал?

_“Не в этот раз”._

— В чем заключается атака на Тони?

Текст сразу же начал прокручиваться на панели лифта. Стив быстро посмотрел на Баки и увидел, что тот прислонился к стене лифта, читая с дисплея вместе с ним.

_“Я не уверен. Это является причиной того, что мобильная и радиосвязь в это время невозможны”._

Стив хмуро кивнул. Не так плохо, как он боялся. Но они должны были бы увести от Башни как можно больше людей, пока не узнают, что происходит и кто несёт за это ответственность. Взрыв, должно быть, был ужасающим, если они так ярко ощутили его через почти девяносто этажей.

— Джарвис, — заговорил Стив, вздрогнув от того, как странно отражался в голове собственный голос. — Пусть Пеппер заберёт Брюса на крышу и уйдёт, используя один из вертолётов компании. Уберите его от башни как можно быстрее. Где Сэм?

_“Капитан Уилсон навещает своих родителей. Агенты Романофф и Бартон уже на пути на шестой этаж”._

— Если свяжешься с ними, скажи, что мы с Баки уже в пути.

— Да, Капитан. Мисс Поттс едет за доктором Беннером. Вертолёт уже ждет её на крыше.

Отвернувшись, Стив прикоснулся к плечу Баки и жестом приказал следовать за собой. У них впереди почти девяносто лестничных пролетов.

Это не должно было занять много времени. Первые двадцать они пересекли в мгновение ока, но затем прошли через этажи Мстителей и мастерскую Старка, и люди потоком хлынули на лестничную клетку: испуганные, паникующие, пытающиеся убежать. Вид щита всегда успокаивал людей, иначе, как думал Стив, Баки заставил бы их паниковать ещё сильнее. Стив почти открыл рот, чтобы начать выкрикивать приказы, но текущая из ушей почти каждого гражданского кровь остановила его. Люди шатались и спотыкались на бегу, но успокоились, когда увидели Стива.

Слабое чувство раздражения порхнуло через связь. Терпение Баки по отношению к гражданским было почти несуществующим и уже закончившимся. Вероятно, именно поэтому им следовало остановиться и маневрировать через толпы дизориентированных, спотыкающихся людей. Те, кто не заметил их ранее, не ушли с пути, и из-за этого им потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы добраться до шестого этажа, чем ожидал Стив.

Когда они покинули лестничную клетку и высвободились из толпы, с этажа уже были эвакуированы все, кто мог ходить. Воздух был наполнен дымом, хотя Стив видел, что вентиляционные шахты открыты и с усиленной мощью высасывают его. С каждым вдохом в горло попадала гипсовая пыль, заставляя его кашлять и усугубляя постоянное жужжание в голове. Почти во всех окнах были паутины трещин, различная зелень в стоящих в офисах больших горшках пожухла или лежала на полу. Столы разлетелись в стороны, электроника искрилась. Дым вздымался от небольших костерищ на полу, но в основном — от гигантского отверстия в полу, расположенного прямо в центре уровня. Пол просел, края обвалились, трубы и провода свисали в темноту внизу. По крайней мере, на этом этаже половина ламп всё ещё работала.

Бумаги рассыпались по ковру, и здесь всё ещё были люди. Некоторые сидели на полу, держась за голову, кровь капала из их ушей. У других были разные травмы — хуже, чем у людей, которых они видели на лестнице. Под стеной сидела молодая женщина, обе её ноги согнулись под ужасающим углом, она была бледной и явно переживала болевой шок. На полу растянулся мужчина средних лет с глубокой раной на голове, кровь текла по его лицу. Стив понятия не имел, мёртв он или просто без сознания. Тут было так много людей, так много крови и боли, смятения, когда они смотрели на них ошеломленными глазами, безмолвно прося о помощи.

Они нашли Нат и Клинта в дыму, те убирали мусор из офисной кабины и вытаскивали женщину, одетую в то, что когда-то было новым брючным костюмом. Когда они вытащили её на свободу, Стив не мог не заметить, что на ней была только одна туфля.

Пальцы Наташи метнулись к Клинту, жестикулируя: 

“Убери её и найди меня”.

Двигаясь к ним, он поймал взгляд Наташи и Клинта и жестом спросил: 

“В чём дело?”

Удивление пронеслось по связи, но Стив не отвёл взгляда от остальных, потому как, глядя в сторону, больше не смог бы "слышать" их.

Руки Клинт были заняты — он отводил женщину к лестнице, поэтому он просто кивнул ему.

“Выглядит хуже, чем есть”, — сообщила Наташа. "Много раненых, никто не атакован Ждём поисково-спасательную службу?”

Стив кивнул, жестикулируя: 

"До тех пор мы будем делать всё, что в наших силах. Оставайтесь рядом, оказывайте первую помощь, но мы должны всех вытащить”.

Кивнув, Наташа повернулась к женщине с раздробленными ногами, а Стив повернулся к Баки.

Омега нахмурился, воинственно глядя на Нат и переключая взгляд на Стива. Когда Стив поднял брови, Баки ещё более яростно нахмурился и посмотрел на руки Стива, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд на его глаза. Ревнивое огорчение в связи дало понять, что он чувствовал себя забытым. Стив понял; Баки был единственным, с кем он сейчас не мог поговорить. Позже он предложит Баки уроки языка жестов, но пока они были отрезаны друг от друга.

Раздражение Баки возросло, он поморщился, но сделал всё, что мог. Он использовал жесты, которые должны были показать, что они остаются вместе, а затем указал на ближайшую группу раненых, которых мог видеть. Хоть он и кивнул, раздражение не уменьшилось.

Они работали вместе, отводя людей к относительно стабильной стене, которую Наташа использовала в качестве плацдарма. Клинт выводил их из здания, иногда просто в холл, где заставлял других нести их вниз, а потом возвращался к остальным. Где-то после пятого человека Стив понял, что жужжание и треск слышатся уже не только в его голове. Его слух вернулся, более или менее. Он повернулся к Баки и позвал его, чтобы посмотреть, вернулся ли к омеге слух.

— Баки!

То, как вздрогнул Баки, означало, что голос, вероятно, был слишком громким, но он мог слышать. Дёрнувшись, Баки повернулся к нему и кивнул. За его спиной Наташа поймала взгляд Стива — то есть она тоже могла слышать.

— Да, — сказал он, достаточно тихо, чтобы Стив едва мог слышать его за звоном в ушах. — Он вернулся. Не нужно кричать.

— Извини, — расстроенно сказал Стив.

Хлопнув Баки по плечу, они направились к человеку, застрявшему под стальной балкой, которая, должно быть, упала с потолка и прижала его к земле. К счастью, не убила, так как они видели, как он пытается выбраться. Когда они приблизились, Стив услышал, как он плакал. Баки, будучи самым близким к концу балки, обхватил металлической рукой неровную сталь и поднял вверх, достаточно высоко, чтобы Стив смог ухватить мужчину подмышками, чтобы вытащить его из-под тяжёлого металла.

Как только он потянул, здание снова тряхнуло. Стив поморщился, ожидая давления, которое снова отнимет у него слух, но этого не произошло. Несущаяся ударная волна едва не сбила их с ног. Стив наблюдал, как Баки выронил балку, толстая сталь в его руках дрогнула, а затем выскользнула из его пальцев. Выпрямившись, Стив бросился назад, утянул с собой раненого и помолился.

Когда он открыл глаза, Баки склонился над ним, с потолка летела пыль.

— Стиви? — спросил Баки, беспокойство плавало по связи, и Стив улыбнулся, потому что всё ещё мог слышать.

— Я в порядке, — пообещал Стив. — Что?..

Голос Джарвиса потрескивал статическими помехами через поврежденную аппаратуру:

— Капитан. Сэр подвергся нападению в своей мастерской и нуждается в немедленной помощи.

Выбравшись из-под человека, которого сумел спасти, Стив взглянул на потолок, затем оглядел комнату, уж зная, что ему придётся сделать, и ненавидя это. От него, Наташи и Клинта будет больше пользы здесь, они должны помочь людям, которые легко узнают тх. Баки был новичком, он не был знакомым, успокаивающим лицом, и он был вооружен до зубов. Больше некого было отправить. Брюс улетел, Сэма тут не было, как и Тора.

Он должен послать Баки.

Его паника, должно быть, была ясна в их связи, потому как Баки схватил его за руку. Конечно, омега решил, что он беспокоится за Тони, потому как быстро сказал:

— С ним всё будет хорошо.

Стив рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на то, как маниакально прозвучал его голос, и втянул Баки в поцелуй. Он был глубоким, отчаянным, и Баки на мгновение замер, прежде чем Стив почувствовал: он понял, что Стив боится не за Тони. На мгновение Баки крепче прильнул к нему, а затем мягко оттолкнул. Стив закрыл глаза, прижал руку к животу Баки, затем снова дёрнул его к себе. На этот раз поцелуй был коротким, затем он толкнул Баки к лестнице.

— Иди, — сказал он, — Будь осторожен.

Уже отходя, Баки хмыкнул и сказал: 

— Ты тоже в безопасности. Никаких безрассудных трюков.

— Я никогда...

— Самолёт. Парашют! — на бегу бросил через плечо Баки, прерывая Стива. Он должен был подняться на семьдесят этажей, чтобы добраться до Тони, и Стив ему не завидовал.

— Это было не безрассудно! — прокричал вдогонку Стив, сердце колотилось от страха, который он пытался скрыть. Он никогда так не боялся за Баки раньше и знал, что это из-за возможно растущего внутри него ребёнка. Глупо и иррационально, но он всё же боялся и должен был взять страх под контроль. 

Человек у его ног застонал, и Стив сосредоточился. Что бы ни случилось наверху, сейчас он не мог помочь. Он должен был довериться Баки. Склонившись, Стив опустил руку под плечи человека и потянул его к ногам. Путь к Наташе ощущался дольше, чем был, поскольку он сосредоточился на связи, на Баки, хотя ему и нужно было сосредоточиться на этаже вокруг.

Связь затопило предсказуемое раздражение, сжигающее всю злость, потому что Баки пришлось бежать все девяносто лестничных пролетов, с которых он спустился только несколько минут назад. Стив думал, что по лестнице всё ещё спускаются люди, заставляя баки либо прогонять их в сторону, либо просто маневрировать вокруг. По крайней мере, Стив думал, что раздраженный до чёртиков Баки был тем Баки, которого он знал и любил. Знакомое и желанное присутствие в его душе.

Дверь распахнулась в тот же миг, как Стив прислонил раненого к стене.Наташа, Клинт и Стив разом повернулись к ней, ожидая угрозы. Вместо этого в зал ворвалась группа пожарных, и Стив издал благодарный вздох. Чем больше у них рук, тем больше людей они могли спасти. Шагнул вперёд, он пошёл навстречу командующему и оттолкнул подальше все мысли о Баки. Еще предстоит проделать немало работы.

***

Они почти урравились, помогая эвакуировать раненых с пятого этажа (который состоял в основном из обгоревшего щебня), когда Стив, перенося женщину на первый этаж, понял, что нападения сначала на нижние этажи, затем на верхние, в сочетании с отключением коммуникаций (буквально, в случае с их ушами) были отвлекающим маневром. И они на него попались.

Ум вращается, Стив отчаянно раздумывал и пытался понять, что такого важного было в Башне, почему кто-то хотел бы, чтобы они обратили внимание. Костюмы Железного Человека были его первой догадкой, но Тони уже внёс изменения в программу, никто не мог использовать их, кроме него. Оставались промышленные серверы Старка и хранилище Мстителей. Стив не мог представить, чтобы кто-то прошёл такое расстояние, чтобы получить доступ, но хранилище? Там они держали всё то, что Стив не доверил рукам ЩИТа.

Передав женщину спасателю, Стив побежал к лестнице. Вместо того, чтобы подняться, он побежал вниз.

— Джарвис, — позвал он, перепрыгивая через ступени, — свяжись с Тони и остальными. Это ловушка. Отвлечение. Они здесь ради хранилища.

Стив был на пятом этаже, когда понял, что Джарвис не ответил.

— Джарвис?

Ничего, и нет времени возвращаться, но Стив замешкался. Затем он побежал дальше, посылая тихие извинения в направлении, в котором чувствовал Баки. Это было безрассудно, он знал, но оставить хранилище без присмотра? Намного хуже. Они ничего не знали о половине этого дерьма. Нельзя было позволить попасть ему не в те руки.

Опустившись на минус десятый этаж, Стив понял, что прав. Двери были выломаны, расплавленные петли лежали на полу. Воздух был полон странного едкого дыма, который заставил его бороться с желанием расчихаться. Коридор впереди мерцал красными аварийными огнями, но казался пустым. Подняв щит, Стив прокрался вниз, не зная, кто или что стоит за всем этим. Ноги болели, когда он наступал на осколки бетона и расплавленные куски металла, но он не обращал на это внимания. Они заживут достаточно быстро. Ему не пришлось далеко идти, чтобы понять, что произошло. За углом перед неизвестной машиной стоял человек в зелёной накидке и капюшоне. Эта штука расплавила наружные двери и медленно продвигалось по своду, но много времени ей не потребуется. Часть толстой двери была уже расплавлена, устройство медленно продвигалось по помещению, игнорируя передовую систему безопасности.

Как будто чувствуя присутствие Стива, он повернулся, и Стив приготовился. С головы до ног он был одет в стальную броню, напоминающую костюмы Железного Человека Тони, но в покрывающем его металле было что-то средневековое и тревожно органичное. Глаза мужчины были темнели за стальной маской, и хотя его тело было закрыто зелёной туникой длиной до бедра, Стив думал, что сталь покрывала каждый дюйм его тела.

— Ах, наконец-то появляется благодетель, — саркастически сказал бронированный человек, — я ожидал вас раньше.

— Извините, — сказал Стив, подходя ближе, — должно быть, забыл заглянуть в календарь. Кто ты? Что тебе надо?

— Кто я такой? — Металлический Робин Гуд засмеялся. — Мой дорогой капитан, я Виктор фон Дум, и я буду вашим уничтожением.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Стив, потому что это был не первый или последний раз, когда какой-то сумасшедший ублюдок решил его уничтожить. Образ Капитана Америки был полезен, но он также вдохновил ненормальных.

Снова смех, глубокий и низкий, и Дум отделил от пояса фиолетовый куб. Нажав кнопку, он бросил его в Стива. Ныряя за щит, Стив ждал, когда прогремит взрыв. Конечно, раздался хлопок, но потом — ничего. Заглянув за край щит, Стив увидел облако фиолетового дыма, поднимающееся в воздух и приближающееся к нему.

— Не пытайтесь бежать, Капитан, — сказал Дум, — они будут следовать только за вами. Видите, я сделал их только ради вас, особый приказ, чтобы убедиться, что вы не будете вмешиваться в наши дальнейшие планы. Он хотел просто убить вас, но я не собираюсь делать из вас мученика. Нет, — он снова засмеялся, и Стив сделал шаг назад; его нервировали уверенность человека и приближающийся, клубящийся дым, хотя тут не было ветра, который мог заставить его двигаться, — нет, ваши друзья будут гоняться за собственными хвостами, пытаясь снова собрать Шалтай-Болтая, пока мы собираем устройство.

— Устройство? — спросил Стив. Раз уж этот злодеем с манией величия собирался излить свои планы, Стив собирался задать все свои вопросы.

Дум подошёл поближе.

— Ваше невежество поражает, — усмехнулся Дум. — Вы храните здесь мощные артефакты, как сувениры из отпуска, не подозревая об их значении.

Дым резко начал закручиваться, как торнадо или циклон, а затем взорвался. Стив ждал, но ничего не случилось. В коридоре ничего не было, совсем ничего. Как будто дыма никогда и не было. Машина позади перестала плавить хранилище, а сам псих самодовольно стоял, словно и ожидал, что дым так сделает. Что не было хорошим знаком.

— Значит, вы знаете? Что делает ваше устройство?

— Что? — Дум рассмеялся, и это было так же жутко, как и каждый его смех. — Что оно делает? Это позволит мне изменить само время. Представьте, Капитан. Просто представьте себе, что я могу сделать.

Стив открыл рот и понял, что его лёгкие сдавило. Он не мог вдохнуть. Они не реагировали. Хотя он и напряг мышцы, они не реагировали. Он упал на колени, увидел пляшущие перед глазами круги, и обреченность подкралась ближе. Уронив щит, Стив почувствовал, что мышцы груди спазматически напряглись, но воздух не добирался до лёгких. Напряжение в голове росло, как будто кровяное давление сильно подскочило.

— Кажется, в конце концов вы не что иное, как обычный мускулистый солдат, — Стив услышал эхо хохота, — я сказал, что они доберутся до вас, и вы даже не пытались бежать.

Стив рухнул на колени и локти, давление в голове поднялось до болезненного уровня и быстро превратилось в умопомрачительную боль. Всё горело. Кожа словно была объята огнём и готовилась потрескаться и лопнуть. Зрение размылось, он пытался хотя бы отползти, чтобы уйти, но даже его силы было недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть всё это. Всё, что он знал — это похоже на приступ астмы или утопление. Будто клетки его тела боролись.

Последнее, что услышал Стив, когда пропало зрение, был вопрос Дума: 

— Как думаешь, что сделает твой партнёр, чтобы вернуть тебя? Думаю, он сделает всё, что я захочу.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони спал, когда взорвалась первая бомба. Идти в постель было не его выбором; Пеппер нашла его в лаборатории и потащила в пентхаус. Джарвис сказал, что он работал тридцать шесть часов подряд, поэтому он был не в состоянии с ними спорить, даже не пытался. Он позволил Пеппер стянуть с себя одежду, а затем засунуть в кровать. Так как он не мог вспомнить, как упал на матрас, то был уверен, что заснул ещё до того, как оказался в горизонтальном положении.

А теперь кто-то пытался взорвать его грёбаную Башню. _Некоторым_ людям это действует на нервы.

Вырываясь из постели и пытаясь выпутаться из обвивших лодыжки простыней, он крикнул Джарвису: 

— Джарвис! Какого чёрта происходит?!

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — быстро ответил Джарвис, — но я не совсем уверен. Похоже, что взрывное устройство было взорвано на пятом или шестом этаже. Я предупредил спасательные службы, но считаю, что кто-то пытается перехватить мои процессы, так как все формы связи внутри и снаружи Башни были отключены.

— Что? — крикнул Тони (вокруг никого не было, так что никто не узнает, что он кричал) и вскочил на ноги. — Тебя взломали?

— Я так думаю, сэр.

Выплёвывая проклятия, Тони не удосужился схватить халат или надеть обувь. Он побежал к лестнице, по пути к лаборатории слушая, как Джарвис информирует его о кибер-атаке. Нужно было пройти десять этажей, но благодаря тренировкам Стива Тони поработал над своей кардиосистемой, так что даже не запыхался, когда добрался до лаборатории, пробежал мимо Дубины и Эй Ты и ворвался в серверную.

— Сэр, я связался с мисс Поттс, — сказал Джарвис, когда Тони дёрнул серверную консоль, необходимую для борьбы с любым мудаком, который посчитает, что может вторгнуться в его системы.

— Я думал, связь отключена, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Это прямое подключение, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Капитан Роджерс приказал ей эвакуировать доктора Бэннера.

— Тони? — раздался через динамик голос Пеппер.

— Немного занят, детка. Разве ты не должна была эвакуироваться?

Пеппер издала звук недовольства, и Тони с запозданием поморщился от собственного вопроса. Для него не было секретом, что Пеппер ненавидела то, что не могла защитить его, как более крупная и сильная альфа. Что объясняло, почему она терпела Стива и присоединилась к его стае. По крайней мере, хоть какой-то альфа делал свою работу.

— Мы уйдём через минуту. Я хотела убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — пообещал Тони, зная, что собственный голос прозвучал мучительно, и попытался уделить Пеппер всё своё внимание. Была только одна маленькая, насущная проблема — он мог полностью потерять контроль над башней Мстителей. — Всё тип-топ. Джарвис здесь. Если что-то случится, кинет клич Стиву.

Последовала тишина, и Тони снова поморщился. Разве он только что не напомнил себе, что это больная тема? Серьёзно, ему нужно было создать фильтр "мозг-рот", который активировался бы его мыслями. Тогда он просто сможет отключить всю дурь в голове прежде, чем попадёт в беду или навредит любимым людям. 

Если подумать, то что-то подобное, вероятно, будет очень хорошо продаваться.

— Люблю тебя, Пеп, — сказал Тони. — Я скоро с тобой поговорю.

— Лучше бы тебе так и сделать, Тони, — мрачно сказала Пеппер.

Джарвис мигнул индикатором, указывая, что связь прекращена. Тони должен будет убедить Стива пойти за покупками, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз. Цветы, может быть, шампанское. Что-то, что кричал бы: "Мне жаль, что ты повязалась с бесчувственным мудаком, из-за которого чувствуешь себя никудышной альфой”. Но он подумает об этом позже. На данный момент ему нужно было разобраться с хакерами, которые пытались жалко подражать его гениальности. 

— Хорошо, Джарвис, — сказал Тони, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, — давай надерём виртуальные задницы.

— Немедленно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

Компьютерный терминал ожил, дюжины окон раскрывали быстро перелистывающиеся данные. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы обнаружить, что камеры наблюдения пятого этажа не подают сигнала. Датчики температуры на четвертом и шестом этажах указывали на многочисленные пожары. Таким образом, он не удивился, увидев сигналы с тех же этажей, говорящие, что пожарные детекторы и разбрызгиватели вышли из строя. Датчики движения были запущены на всех этажах, когда проводилась массовая эвакуация.

На данный момент, ситуация была стандартной. Что Тони беспокоило, так то, что ублюдок лишил их коммуникации. Если команда не могла связаться друг с другом, то Стив бы взорвал перекрытие, и было бы легче разделиться и изолировать их всех. Тони, например, был изолирован в своей лаборатории, как любезно напомнил мозг.

К счастью, было не трудно определить, в чём была проблема с коммуникацией. Все узлы связи — сотовые башни, маршрутизаторы, коммутаторы фиксированной связи — были перегружены беспрецедентным количеством данных, заставляя всё новые данные ждать. Это было достаточно легко исправить, просто перезапустить всё и полностью уничтожить резервную копию, поэтому он начал перезапуск и сосредоточился на следующей угрозе: мудак пытался подорвать шифрование и взломать серверы напрямую.

Тони едва успел понять, как эти придурки проникли в его здание, когда ещё один взрыв сотряс Башню. Он почувствовал взрыв ещё до того, как услышал, ударная волна отбросила его в сторону, сотни бетонных осколков обрушились вокруг, в ушах звенело. Единственный позитивный момент, что ему не так уж и досталось. Он не потерял сознание, всё ещё мог чувствовать боль — взрыв выбил из лёгких весь воздух, и что-то в спине болезненно хрустнуло. Головокружительные искры боли прострельнули тело, когда во внезапно ярко освещенном помещении стало мигать ещё больше предупреждающих огней.

Открыв рот, он вызвал костюм, но ни один звук не покинул его горло. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что смутное жужжание в ушах — не только последствия взрыва. Это была технология шумоподавления. Костюм не отвечал на его команды, и у него не было времени надеть самонаводящиеся браслеты.

Упав на колени, Тони понял, что ему нужно добраться до своего костюма и запустить его вручную прежде, чем тот, кто пробил дыру в стене здания, попадёт внутрь. Он был на полпути, когда услышал серию коротких, резких звуков. Когда он посмотрел в сторону дыры, которую кто-то только что взорвал в его Башне, то увидел тяжёлые чёрные веревки с металлическими крючками на концах, дико раскачивающиеся на суровом ветре снаружи. Затем две тёмные фигуры вскарабкались по первым двум веревкам, шустро пробираясь сквозь отверстие в стене. Они схватили веревки и закрепили их на бетоне. Должно быть в крюках были какие-то миниатюрные взрывчатые устройства или пневматические системы, так как они глубоко утонули в бетоне.

Когда Тони встал на ноги, двое закрепили оставшиеся верёвки и повернулись к нему, сняв со спин свои M16. Еще четверо мужчин поднялись в Башню, демонстрируя потрясающую скорость и высокий уровень подготовки. Они разошлись по его мастерской лёгкими, хорошо отработанными шагами. Они были с ног до головы затянуты в чёрные боевые костюмы, шлемы с зеркальными щитками скрывали лица. В их обмундировании не было ничего узнаваемого — явно военного класса, но никаких технологий Старка. Они не говорили, не тратили время на бессмысленную агрессию или показушничество.

Они были худшим типом плохих парней — компетентными.

Повернувшись, Тони побежал к дверью, за которой скрывался костюм, но нападавшие были быстрее сорокалетнего мужчины. Кто-то большой и сильный схватил его сзади, обрушившись на спину всем весом. Стив заставил его практиковать этот приём, поэтому Тони был в состоянии без особых последствий сгруппироваться и перебросить сукиного сына через плечо. В тот момент, когда он снова оказался на ногах, два шокера ткались ему в спину, и тысячи вольт электричества растеклись по телу.

Крича сквозь сжатые зубы, Тони рухнул на пол серверной. Человек, которого он сбросил, просто перекатил его на живот, заломал руки за спину и связал запястья куском оптокабеля. Потом Тони ощутил ещё больше рук — теперь ему связывали лодыжки.

Они, должно быть, носили резиновые перчатки, потому что кто бы к нему не прикасался, кровь у него в жилах не взбурлила. Тони только смутно осознавал, что его обвязали веревками вокруг туловища, между ног и под руками. Если бы он был способен, то устроил бы драку, но именно поэтому они применили электрошок, и Тони начал беспокоиться за своё сердце. Он слышал, как оно колотится, мечется без остановки, гремит в ушах. Это было так страшно, что он был благодарен, что ублюдки, связывающие его, действовали так быстро и эффективно, иначе… он знал, что бы выдало его слабое сердце. Как бы то ни было, он не мог двигаться, не мог сделать ничего, кроме как дышать. Этот подонок перестал бить его шоком, но сердце продолжало колотиться.

Два солдата (потому что они двигались и действовали с эффективностью, которую когда-либо показывали только Стив, Барнс, Сэм и Наташа) подняли его на ноги и потащили через разрушенную серверную к дыре в стене. Оказавшись на краю, Тони на миг задался вопросом, зачем они связали его, если собиралось сбросить со стоэтажного здания, а затем они сделали именно это.

Только он не упал. Один из солдат держал его за локоть, и они, покачиваясь, отдалялись от Башни. Мгновение спустя он понял, что их тянул вверх грёбаный вертолёт. Другие солдаты качались под ними на чёрных тросах. Все они поднимались, но звук лопастей вертолёта становился всё ближе и ближе. Посмотрев вверх, Тони увидел, что они поднимались с помощью лебедки, а в кабине стоял ещё больше солдат. Поэтому, когда они оказались в пределах досягаемости, его затащили в невзрачный вертолет и бросили на пол. Ближайший к нему мужчина начал распутывать веревки Тони, руки в перчатках двигались уверенно и быстро. Помимо пилота в вертолёте было ещё двое, но на него смотрел только тот, кто присел рядом. По крайней мере, его чёрный шлем был наклонен в сторону Тони.

Стоило Тони почувствовать некоторую подвижность, как он набросился на колено солдата, надеясь что-то повредить, вызвать волнение, создать хаос, потому что хаос означал, что у него будет шанс. Ему даже не удалось нанести удар. Солдат заслонил своё колено одной рукой, а второй шлепнул Тони по лицу, разбив губу, но в конечном счёте он больше унизил его, чем нанёс какой-либо урон.

Потом он сделал что-то неожиданное. Он схватил Тони за ноги и пихнул в открытую дверь вертолёта, а затем отпустил, заставив Тони беспомощно скользить навстречу кричащей пустоте снаружи. Он невольно закричал от того, что его ноги болтались в воздухе, вытягивая всё тело в воздух над городом. Он неизбежности смерти, падения с неба, от понимания, что был полным придурком в последний раз, когда говорил с Пеппер, от того, что не мог содержаться. 

Рука сжалась на его плече и остановила падение, едва не выдернув кость из сустава. Сердце снова заколотилось, когда он уставился на солдата. Человека, держащего его на месте, держащего в руке его жизнь. Тони попытался напомнить себе, что они не убьют его, что никто не стал бы прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы потом просто выкинуть заложника. Тем не менее, человек, удерживающий его от долгого, безнадежного падения, ничего не сказал, просто выхватил из набедренной кобуры пистолет, снял с предохранителя и прижал к коленной чашечке Тони. Его ноги свисали из вертолёта, а значит, он мог нажать на спусковой крючок, не подвергая опасности вертолёт или людей внутри.

Холодный страх омыл Тони, когда он уставился на солдата. Он не пытался напугать Тони, но запросто мог бы прострелить его гребаные колени. Не было никакого намерения убивать, но это была угроза, и это было страшнее, чем смерть. Холодный пот выступил на коже, когда он понял, что эти люди не собираются просить выкуп. Никто не обращал на него внимания, кроме этого парня. Никто не реагировал на сопротивление, и никто не пытался остановить его сейчас. Ни переговоров, ни устных угроз. Тот, кто организовал это, дал им разрешение калечить Тони столько, сколько нужно, и они бы сделали это, даже не моргнув глазом.

Глядя в сторону и закрывая глаза, Тони не умолял. Он не будет умолять или хныкать как испуганный маленький омега, но он не собирался давать этой твари повод его расстрелять. Ветер шлепал и дергал за его быстро охлаждающую кожу, заставляя его дрожать всерьез. Несмотря на желание не выглядеть жалким попавшим в беду омегой, он сжался в комок, чтобы сохранить тепло. На этой высоте ветер дул со скоростью почти девяносто миль в час, достаточно сильно, чтобы вытянуть его из вертолёта, и Тони не за что было ухватиться. Они его поимели, он знал это, и это была худшая часть. Он был в их руках, и сопротивление сейчас только усложнило бы побег.

Человек, должно быть, решил, что Тони усвоил урок, потому что без предупреждения затащил обратно внутрь. Холодный металл пола обжёг кожу, но он остался там, где его бросили, беспомощно свернувшись в комок с единственной утешающий мыслью, что он жив, а течка не должна наступить ещё два месяца. Он подобрался к ногам одного из мужчин, почти уткнувшись лицом в сапоги, и вот так он смог почувствовать запах альфы, даже несмотря на завывающий в открытом вертолёте ветер.

Честно говоря, он ожидал какой-то реакции, любой реакции, но мужчина действовал так, будто Тони не было. Он не прогонял его, не наклонял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ничего. Как будто Тони был не важнее, чем вой ветра снаружи; намного ниже угрозы он был все, но несущественным.

Никто не говорил, так как двери были закрыты, и пилот сделал резкий поворот, наклоняя вертолет под углом. Человек, который угрожал выстрелить ему в колено, занял место напротив альфы, к которому Тони был ближе всего, и спокойно пристегнулся, убедившись, что оружие убрано, а кобура закрыта. Никто не издевался, никто не окликал Тони, чтобы убедиться, что теперь он будет вести себя хорошо. Молчание и абсолютное безразличие были страшней любой угрозы, с которой раньше сталкивался Тони, просто потому, что не было возможности диалога. Эти солдаты были как полированная сталь; только твёрдая, гладкая поверхность, на которой не было никаких сколов, никаких трещин, которыми мог бы воспользоваться Тони. Они были как Барнс: хорошо обученные, безжалостные и исключительно контролируемые. Любой альфа, который мог игнорировать омегу, пахнущего также сильно, как и он, обладал самоконтролем, который он когда-либо видел только у Тора, Стива и Пеппер.

Какого хрена они от него хотели?

— Знаешь, — попытался Тони, — сколько бы тебе ни платили, я могу предложить больше.

Никто не говорил. Двигался только пилот. Никто даже не посмотрел на него. Он будто был в одной комнате с машинами, а не с людьми. Если бы он не учуял альфу, то никогда не бы не узнал об этом.

— Эм, — продолжил Тони, медленно садясь. Его никто не остановил, — Марко? Кто-нибудь дома? Знаешь, я не смогу заплатить выкуп, если никто не поговорит со мной.

Тишина, больше ничего. Никто даже сказал ему заткнуться, и это было просто бесчеловечно. Никто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы сказать Тони заткнуться. Даже Стив.

— Знаете, это весело и всё такое, но за мной придут за мной, — крикнул Тони, пытаясь быть громче, потому что, возможно, они не слышали его из-за ветра. — Если вы не станете говорить со мной, то потом вам не дадут вариантов для переговоров.

Вертолёт дернулся, как машина, водитель которой слишком резко ударил по тормозам, и все закачались. Тони подбросило, как тряпичную куклу: тот факт, что он не был пристёгнут, заставил его панически заорать и в течение долгих минут беспомощно заездить по полу. Локоть врезался в что-то твердое и непреклонное, боль и онемение прострелили руку и пальцы. Он скользнул под сиденье, кто-то поймал его за лодыжку и болезненно сжал, но держали его достаточно долго, чтобы он смог упереться связанными ногами в металлическую опору, чтобы не просто, блядь, расколоть голову или сломать руку.

Вертолёт выровнялся, раздался стук, достаточно громкий, чтобы его было слышно через постоянный грохот лопастей. Затем послышался звук разбитого стекла, осколки посыпались на пол и сидящих внутри людей. Тони был вдвойне благодарен за свое положение. Он был защищен от стекла, и у него был беспрепятственный вид на солдата, который угрожал прострелить ему колени: он упал замертво, не успев вытащить оружие и открыть огонь. Тони как можно сильнее распластался по полу, чувствуя, что вертолёт качается сначала влево, затем вправо.

Тело с неестественно свёрнутой и покрытой фиолетовыми кровоподтёками шеей упало на пол, зеркальный шлем глядел прямо на Тони. Солдаты кричали, стрельба продолжалась. Вертолет безумно наклонялся; из стороны в сторону, и, наконец, вниз, теряя высоту так быстро, что желудок Тони ухнул в горло.

Другое тело упало поверх первого, кровь лилась из раны в груди, и вдруг весь шум пропал. Никаких криков, никаких выстрелов, только сердцебиение Тони и его паническое дыхание. Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, хотя, должно быть, всего несколько секунд, так как они не разбились, но абсолютная тишина нарушалась только мерным шумом вращающихся лопастей. Затем что-то сомкнулось на лодыжке и дёрнуло, вытаскивая его из-под сиденья.

Тони кричал, пинаясь и пытаясь убежать: несмотря на панику он был уверен, что солдаты бросят его прежде, чем его можно будет спасти. Рука только сжалась крепче, чистой грубой силой мешая ему нанести удар, и Тони обнаружил, что смотрит в лицо последнего человека на Земле, которого ожидал увидеть в роли своего спасителя.

— Барнс? — выпалил Тони, шокироаанно глядя на омегу. — Как ты сюда попал?

Баки бросил на него пренебрежительный, полный презрения взгляд, тонкие ручейки крови высыхали на его щеках, придавая ему полудемонический вид.

— Залез, — сказал он с намёком на многострадальное терпение, какое бывает, когда говоришь с очень тормознутым ребёнком. 

У Тони отвисла челюсть.

Залез.

Он залез.

Он, блядь, залез?! Что? Он поднимался по воздуху? Они _летели_! Они были где-то над Нью-Йорком. Выше проклятого города! Нельзя просто взять и залезть в летящий вертолёт. 

— Что значит залез? — потребовал Тони.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Баки, вытаскивая нож и разрезая путы Тони, — мы вот-вот рухнем.

Успев замёрзнуть раз в двеннадцатый за последние пятнадцать минут, Тони понял, что в вертолёте никого больше нет. Мёртвый пилот лежал на полу — просто еще одно тело среди остальных его похитителей. Баки убил их всех, всех до одного, и он явно не был благодушен. Эффективно, да. Нежно? Вряд ли.

Металлическая рука заскрипела и одним рывком подняла Тони на ноги. С трудом поверив, что это не кошмар, Тони прыгнул, серьёзно, прыгнул, а потом его вытащили в кабину и засунули в кресло. Он смотрел на показания, не зная, что должен делать, когда Баки хлестнул его по лицу. Разбитая ранее губа запульсировала, но Тони пришёл в себя.

— Хватайся, Старк, — зарычал Баки, — или мы оба умрём.

Верно. Летящий вертолёт. Попсихует позже. 

Позже Тони вспомнит не слишком многое из последующих нескольких секунд. Циферблаты на приборной панели говорили ему, что они падают, слишком быстро теряя высоту. Его руки заметались по консолью, Тони пытался применить каждый трюк, который знал, и каждый трюк, который когда-либо упоминали Роуди или Сэм. Вертолёт никогда больше не полетит, но результат он считал оглушительным успехом — они врезались в крышу здания, покосились в сторону и почти соскользнули с края, прежде чем вертолёт остановился.

Баки согнул металлическую руку, отпустив опору, и разжал живую на плече Тони, прекратив прижимать его к сиденью (и выбивать всё дерьмо в процессе). Тони сполз на пол (на самом деле это когда-то было дверью) и наблюдал, как Баки поднялся к потолку и выдёрнул люк, будто тот был сделан из папиросной бумаги. Он ещё немного потерзал дверь, сгибая зазубренные куски стали металлической рукой с легкостью, которая бесконечно очаровала Тони. Вся его рука очаровывала, но Барнс до сих пор не позволял ему заглянуть в неё.

Барнс вылез через отверстие одним плавным движением, что говорило об уровне его физической подготовки. Тони слышал, как он расхаживал снаружи, а затем увидел, как он просунул в дыру лохматую голову и протянул живую руку. Металлической он, вероятно, за что-то держался. 

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — Барнс нетерпеливо дёрнул пальцами, будто это Тони был виноват, что его похитили и затащили в сраный вертолёт.

— Знаешь, я меняю своё мнение о тебе, ты Люк, а не Энакин, но серьёзно, мужик, ты должен поработать над ролью. — Он вскочил, схватил Баки за руку и позволил киборгу вытащить себя из вертолета, а затем хмыкнул: — Это было бы идеальное время, чтобы сказать: “я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя”. Тебе нужно немного развлечься.

— Что в твоём понимании развлечься? — потребовал Баки, даже не делая паузу для дыхания, придурок. Тони, с другой стороны, просто не мог перевести дух.

— Повторить реплики из Звездных войн в реальной жизни — не развлечение? — пропыхтел Тони. 

Баки соскользнул с вертолета, затем поднял руки, и Тони покраснел, шатаясь, чтобы удержать равновесие на одной здоровой ноге.

— Никому об этом не говори.

Хотя Баки и закатил глаза, Тони заметил, как его губы весело дёрнулись.

— Не стоит усилий.

Тони уставился на него.

— Серьёзно? Звездные войны цитируют во всём мире, а ты тут шутишь? 

Баки поднял брови.

— Если так хочешь... — сказал он нетерпеливо. — Спускайся сюда, Старк. Я не брошу тебя.

Тони не был уверен, что верит в это, но подъём казался куда более опасным, чем прыжок. Глубоко вздохнув, он прыгнул и крепко зажмурил глаза. Воздух хлестал его по лицу, а затем Тони столкнулся с чем-то твердым, но уступчивым, и это что-то обхватило его сильными руками. Только не отпустило. Руки сжались, и Тони понял, что они двигаются, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был в руках Баки, будто невеста.

— Что ты делаешь? — зашипел Тони. — Опусти меня!

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Ты босой, раненый и голый. Ты только замедлишь меня.

Хоть Тони и хотел поспорить, правда хотел, но был вынужден признать, что Баки прав. Баки побежал к двери на крыше, срывая её с петель и удерживая Тони одной только живой рукой. На мгновение потеряв поддержку, Тони ухватился за шею Баки. Вероятно, это был идеальный образ попавшего в беду омеги, спасённого мощным альфой. Единственным утешением было то, что Баки не альфа, пусть и перепрыгивал целые лестничные пролёты, поднимался к стенам и вообще прилагал все усилия, чтобы вернуть их к башне. К Стиву, понял Тони, который всё равно останется в горящей, потенциально рушащейся Башне со своей тупой безрассудной попыткой спасти как можно больше людей. Тони бы так и сделал, если бы Баки не приходилось его спасать.

Они прошли пять этажей, оставалось всего два, когда на следующей лестничной площадке Баки внезапно захалтурил. Его тело вдруг закаменело под руками Тони, он ударился плечом о стену, сотрясая их обоих с такой силой, что Тони почувствовал, как клацнули зубы. В очередном приступе нехарактерной неуклюжести Барнс споткнулся, его руки до боли сжимали Тони. Он сделал ещё несколько шагов и упал, его глаза были необычайно ясными и расширенными. Взвизгнув, Тони сжал руками шею Баки, так хлопнувшись ему на грудь, что выбил из суперсолдатских лёгких весь воздух.

Странно, но Баки просто крепко держал его, так что Тони даже не пытался вырваться.

— Барнс? — спросил Тони, отметая и игнорируя панику в собственном голосе. — Баки? Что случилось?

— Это, — невнятно сказал Баки, — Стив. Связь…

— Связь? — подсказал Тони, когда Баки замолчал. — Что с ней? Что случилось со Стивом?

Баки открыл глаза, но они были остекленевшими, расфокусированными.

— Он... боится? Ему больно. Так... так сильно...

Тони сглотнул. Он не мог вспомнить, когда Стив боялся. Ни единого раза; конечно, не в такой степени, чтобы разорвать связь.

— Хорошо, всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Тони, хотя и не знал, возможно ли это вообще. Он знал, что они должны вернуться к Башне как можно быстрее, и для этого ему нужен Баки. Нужно было узнать, что происходит, чтобы они могли подготовиться, и ему нужно было просто снова встать на ноги. Он бы соврал, если бы пришлось, но не думал, что омега стал бы возражать. Не когда его альфа в опасности. — Просто вставай, хорошо? Мы должны вернуться. Мы должны добраться до Стива. Вставай.

Баки покачал головой, как собака, и сел. Живот наполнился чувством вины, но Тони сразу же установил связь. Благодаря семьдесяти годам рабской жизни ему легко было вернуться к старым привычкам. Выполнение приказов было знакомо, особенно перед лицом путаницы, вызванной передававшей боль связью. Тони бы возненавидел себя за это, если бы им не нужно было добраться до Стива. Он наделся, Баки поймёт.

— Вот и всё, — ободрял Тони, — вставай. Отведи нас обратно к Башне. Отведи нас к Стиву.

Баки ничего не сказал, его глаза по-прежнему были несколько расфокусированы, но он встал, с почти механической точностью выпрямился и начал бежать по лестнице в два раза быстрее, чем раньше. Он действительно топал вниз по лестнице, как танк, готовый проломить любые препятствия на своем пути. Тони просто держался крепче. Они добрались до первого этажа, когда Баки качнулся и вновь остановился.

— Что? — спросил Тони, теперь он действительно начинал паниковать. — Что такое?

— Увядает, — заплетающимся языком сказал Баки, — она... угасает. Стив... ушёл…

Паника сжала сердце Тони, и он постучал кулаком по плечу Баки.

— _Беги_ , Барнс! — зарычал он — Иди домой. Сейчас. Быстро, как, блядь, можешь!

Невнятно кивнув, Баки распахнул последнюю дверь и пронесся через лобби, полное испуганных людей. Тони даже не посмотрел на них.


	8. Chapter 8

Связь потрескивала, боль в груди Баки постоянно усиливалась, но он не позволил себе по-настоящему испугаться. У него была цель, у него был приказ, и он позволил всему остальному исчезнуть на заднем плане, ускользнуть глубоко в подкорку, за практикой чего он проводил десятилетия. Странно было ощущать на руках вес Старка. Омега пах болью, но не издавал ни звука, когда Баки дёргался и тряс его, несясь вниз по оживленным улицам, отталкивая с дороги медленных гражданских. Он заставил себя думать только о своём теле, о том, как работали лёгкие, как ветер дёргал за волосы, а спина болела от удерживания ноши.

Баки не знал, как долго бежал. Шлейф тёмного дыма в небе был его целью, и наконец он достиг первого блока поста вокруг башни. Полиция и спасательные команды установили периметр в нескольких кварталах от башни Мстителей, вероятно, на случай если эта штука рухнет. Старк в его руках указывал на кого-то в центре, под большим тентом, установленным, чтобы уберечь от солнца множество важного оборудования.

— Они, мы должны поговорить с ними.

Баки прошёл мимо первого копа, даже не замедлившись. Парень крикнул что-то и начал преследовать их — на самом деле Баки он ни за что бы не догнал, и это со Старком-то на руках. Резко увернувшись, Баки прошёл мимо человека в полицейской униформе, который потянулся, чтобы остановить его, и направился к другому, в штатском. Он видел, как парень дотянулся до пистолета, но замешкался — вероятно, при виде голого омеги у него на руках. Баки обнажил зубы, готовясь бросить Старка и впечатать металлический кулак в лицо копа. Он был уже слишком близко. Баки сомневался, что парень понимает, что он хочет врезать ему по лицу (или чему-то ещё). Он ускорился, видя, что глаза копов расширяются всё больше.

— Не стреляй! — заорал на него Старк. — Барнс, если мы умрём, то не можем помочь Стиву!

Фыркнув, Баки зарычал:

— Чеши языком быстрее, или сброшу твой зад на них и пойду один.

Занеся его на остановку перед полицейским, он почувствовал, что Тони немного расслабился в его хватке.

— Привет, привет, я Тони Старк. Да, это моя башня горит у вас за спиной вместе с моим железным костюмом в нем. Мы бы очень хотели попасть внутрь, и мой большой друг не примет ответ "нет", так как Капитан Америка, кажется, травмирован, поэтому... умный ответ — впустите нас. Глупый — он врежет вам по лицу, а потом пройдёт.

Баки подумал, что Тони хорошо его знает. Коп, с другой стороны, не выглядел особо впечатленным, особенно теперь, когда их догнали его приятели.

— Откуда мне знать, что вы говорите правду?

Тони хмыкнул, закатив глаза так сильно, что Баки побоялся, что они вот-вот выкатятся. 

— О, конечно, мы могли бы предъявить вам свои водительские права или что-то там ещё, но в это время чёртов Капитан Америка умирает, и лучше бы вам поверить. Или же я расскажу всем людям мира, что это была твоя вина, — Старк наклонился вперёд, и Баки чуть не уронил его, — офицер Девитт. Делай выбор.

Баки отвёл плечи назад, вызвав повторную перекалибровку и намеренно запуская сервоприводы в руке, заставляя её скрипеть. Пластины перестроились с серией резких металлических щелчков. Либо копы позволят им пройти, либо Баки их устранит и продолжит самостоятельно.

— Дайте им пройти! — выкрикнул кто-то из палатки, и измученная блондинка в мятом костюме и синей полицейской куртке вышла вперёд. — Мистер Старк, спасательные команды тоже ищу капитана Роджерса, вы, эм, — она замолчала, уставилась на Старка, а затем стащила с себя куртку и передала омеге. — Верно, эм, сюда.

Баки уставился на неё, когда она полубегом зашагала к Башне. 

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — зарычал Баки, направившись за ней. 

Женщина оглянулась на него и улыбнулась своей кокетливой улыбкой. Баки оскалил зубы.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Барнс.

— Вы знаете друг друга? — спросил Тони, не узнав агента Шэрон Картер.

— Нет времени на знакомство, — быстро сказала агент Картер. — Стив не умирает. Он был найден на десятом уровне, без сознания.

— Без сознания? — повторили Баки и Тони с удивительно похожей паникой в голосах.

Баки чувствовал, как паника усиливается, а сердцебиение ускоряется, когда до него дошла реальность того, что говорила Шэрон. Что-то настолько сильно ударило Стива, что вывело из строя на столь долгое время, что у людей было время найти его и сообщить об этом. Нокаутировать модифицированных людей было невероятно сложно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбить их из строя. Он стиснул зубы. Стив был жив, это самое главное. Связь была нестабильна, вероятно, потому, что он был без сознания.

— Его отправили в медпункт, — с кивком ответила Шэрон, — но как только он очнулся, то начал буйствовать. Утверждал, что не помнит никого; меня, Фьюри, никого. В настоящее время он разрушает это место.

Очнулся? Баки чуть не споткнулся. Стив очнулся? Но... но Баки всё ещё не мог чувствовать его, не получал от него ничего, кроме проклятых помех. Никаких эмоций, ничего.

Баки задавил панику прежде, чем окончательно слетел с катушек. Он не мог вынести мысли о том, как эта женщина — Картер — наблюдает, как он ломается, поэтому проглотил свои вопросы, проглотил страх и боль и попытался надеть на себя маску контроля, даже если то застряло, будто булыжник в горле. Шэрон быстрее зашагала к Башне, и Баки ускорился, чтобы не отставать.

— Подожди, — сказал Тони, не зная масштабов проблемы. — Люди всё ещё внутри?

Шэрон стрельнула в него взглядом.

— Башня стабильна. Бомбы были специально сфальсифицированы, чтобы нанести очень мало реальных структурных повреждений. Мы делаем вид чрезвычайной ситуации, чтобы никто не встал на пути Стива. Сейчас это очень плохая идея.

— Умно, — категорически сказал Баки.

— Мы думаем, что любой из вас может успокоить его, — сказала она, глядя на Баки, — хотя мы специально искали Старка. Совместимый омега, и всё такое.

— Эй, не бросай меня, — тут же выпалил Старк. — Мне твой мужик не интересен, Барнс.

Баки не собирался бросать его, но под предлогом поудобнее перехватить Старка сильнее сжал руки. 

— Просто приведи меня к нему, — приказал Баки, немного ускоряясь. Ему нужно было добраться до Стива, увидеть его, прикоснуться к нему, убедиться, что он всё ещё на другом конце связи. Он стал такой большой частью его жизни, и теперь ускользает из неё.

— Вы встречаетесь? — шокированно сказала Шэрон, пытаясь идти с ним нога в ногу. 

— Они повязаны, — сказал Тони, шипя от боли, — кроме того, связь вытворяет нечто странное, и Барнс не может чувствовать Стива, что странно, если он бодрствует.

Баки подумал, что, видимо, Старк держится.

Они пробежали через двери вестибюля, которые держали открытыми сотрудники полиции (хотя баки не был уверен, действительно ли это офицеры или просто замаскированные агенты). Сам этаж казался побитым стадом скота, потолок потемнел от сажи. Лестница на втором этаже выглядела хуже, хотя когда он бежал по ней, чтобы помочь Тони, ступени никак не пострадали от первого и второго взрывов.

На полпути к лазарету Тони думал, почему Стиву пришлось пойти в подвал, но Баки был гораздо больше обеспокоен Стивом и потрескивающей связью. 

— Это было отвлечение, — проговорил Тони. — Отсутствие повреждений, Стив на десятом подуровне... у него не было причин быть там, кроме…

— Он понял это, — хрипло выдохнул Баки.

— И кто-то вывел его из строя, — угрюмо согласилась Шэрон. — Только кто и почему?

— Не знаю, — сказал Тони, и Баки почувствовал его взгляд на своём го лице, — но у нас есть другие проблемы, с которыми нужно разобраться прежде.

— Правильно, — сказала Шэрон.

Лазарет напомнил о пробуждении после “Трёх сестёр”. Кто-то разнёс это место. Только вместо того, чтобы остановиться на бессмысленном разрушении, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, в этот раз Стив оставил позади тела. Врачи, медсёстры и агенты ЩИТа.

— Опусти меня, — потребовал Тони. Когда Баки замешкался, он, яростно извиваясь, заявил: — если на нас нападут, тебе будут нужны обе руки, Скайуокер. Теперь опусти меня.

Баки должен был признать, что он прав. Из них троих он был единственным, способным физически контролировать разъяренного Капитана Америку. Он поставил Тони на ноги, и миллиардер подскочил к ближайшему телу. Вместо того, чтобы забрать что — то полезное, например, брюки или хотя бы обувь — он прижал пальцы к горлу человека и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Всё ещё жив, — подтвердил Тони.

Баки было всё равно, но он знал, что это сделал Стив.

Откуда-то раздались шум и грохот, визг изгибаемого металла пронёсся через зал. Не раздумывая, Баки кинулся в сторону суматохи, Тони бежал позади. Шэрон, однако, повернулась назад.

— Я собираюсь найти Наташу! — отозвалась она, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Баки фыркнул, но решил, что не будет возражать против подкрепления, когда повернул за угол, и, наконец, увидел Стива. Он выкручивал ручки двух дверей, запечатывая множество людей внутри комнаты для хранения и комнаты для пациентов. Кажется, на нем не было ни царапины, хотя кто-то лишил его рубашки и обуви, и Стива остался босым и в одних джинсах. Обычно Баки нравилось это зрелище, только на этот раз Стив казался… не таким. То, как он двигался, как естественно он чувствовал себя в своем теле, забыв про постоянное чувство осторожности. Он выглядел так, словно совершенно не осознавал отсутствия одежды. А ещё приглушенная, дрожащая связь. Баки так сильно хотел пойти к Стиву, но необъяснимые различия в нём заставили его колебаться.

— Стив? — осторожно позвал Тони.

Их альфа резко обернулся и пригнулся, поглядывая на них. В его глазах не было никакого узнавания, только жгучий гнев, тот же, что чувствовал уже долгое время Баки. Он посмотрел на Баки, Тони, принюхался и зарычал. Это был глубокий, угрожающий звук. Такого Баки не слышал с тех пор, как Стив чуть не оторвал голову Майклу.

Баки пригнулся, но не он один почувствовал, что в этот раз угрозой был Стив.

— Мне нужен костюм, — сказал Тони, сделав шаг назад.

— Не двигайся, — рявкнул Стив, глубоко и низко.

Голос альфы. 

Баки мог чувствовать это, чувствовать голос альфы, удерживающий его на месте, из-за которого немыслимо было пошевелиться. Стив шагнул ближе. Тони рядом с ним заскулил, когда Стив дошел до него, обнюхал горло. С еще одним низким рыком он оттолкнул Тони; тот отправился в полет по коридору, а затем заскользил по плитке.

Потом он повернулся к Баки. Нос его альфы прижался к его горлу, он принюхался, а затем замер. Сдерживая собственный скулёж и чувствуя, как поднимается в горле желчь, Баки неподвижно стоял, как велел Стив. Тот снова его обнюхал. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Стив схватил его за предплечье и зарычал.

Баки ненавидел это, и это делал с ним Стив. 

— Мой, — сказал Стив, и Баки посмотрел на него. Смятение присоединилось к гневу и ясно проявилось в голубых глазах Стива. Тем не менее, хватка его руки была уверенной, и слово не было вопросом. Стив не знал, что происходит, но всё ещё был уверен в Баки.

Это не значит, что Баки собирался простить его.

Издав рык, которым гордился бы любой альфа, Баки ударил обоими кулаками Стива в грудь, вложив в удар всю силу и не делая никаких попыток обуздать мощь металлической руки. Он никогда не делал этого, никогда не нападал на Стива. До сих пор в этом никогда не было необходимости.

Отлетев назад, Стив врезался в стену и съехал вниз. Он в одно мгновение вскочил на ноги, но слишком медленно. Не собираюсь тратить время впустую, Баки рванулся ко Стиву, не позволив полностью подняться, схватил обеими руками и вновь швырнул в стену. На этот раз гипсокартон сломался, и Стив отлетел в пустой зал ожидания позади.

Баки прошёл через обломки, услышав, как подскочил Тони, но в этот раз Стив не пытался встать. Лежа на полу и прижимаясь спиной к стене, Стива широко распахнул глаза и вздрогнул, когда Баки подошёл ближе. Встав колени по обе стороны ног Стива, он низко зарычал. Его альфа откинул голову, подчиняясь и обнажая горло, хотя он и не помнил Баки и не знал, почему на него напали.

— Никогда больше не делай этого со мной, — зарычал Баки, сжав живой рукой горло Стива.

— Хорошо, — быстро ответил Стив. — Что бы это ни было, я не буду.

Баки нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под "что бы это ни было"? Ты говорил со мной голосом альфы, Стив, и клянусь, если ты сделаешь это снова, я причиню тебе боль.

— Не буду, — сказал Стив, так же быстро, как и раньше. — Голос альфы, конечно.

Баки нахмурился и отпустил шею Стива, немного присев на пятки и оценив выражение его лица и язык тела. Он пытался выглядеть покорным, откидывая голову назад. Это было очень сознательное, написанное по сценарию движение. Он хотел, чтобы Баки перестал сердиться, но опущенные уголки его рта и крошечные морщины между бровей означали, что он смущён, потерян. Он извинялся, но понятия не имел, за что. Он делал это просто чтобы угодить Баки, чтобы тот перестал рычать.

— Ты знаешь, что такое голос альфы? — тихо спросил Баки.

— То, что ты хочешь, чтобы я больше не делал, — немедленно сказал Стив, а затем поморщился. — Эм, он заставляет омег и бет слушать альфу, бросает вызов другим альфам. Думаю, я это знал. Как я… это сделал? И я не буду, — снова сказал Стив, путаясь в словах, — никогда. Обещаю.

Уголки губ Баки попозли вниз, будто потянула гравитация.

— Ты и раньше обещал, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Что-то яростно горело в груди. Он бы не стал возражать, если бы Стив напал на него, сломал ему кости, ударил ножом или выстрелил в него. Но это пугало Баки. Будило самые тёмные его части, те, которые позволили ему выжить в Гидра. Это было ужасно — то, что Стив заставил его почувствовать этот особый страх снова.

— Да? — Спросил Стив, поднимаясь на колени. — Я не помню… Эй! — Стив поймал Баки за штанину. — Я ошибался? Ты не мой? Ты не пахнешь... ты не пахнешь, как один из них. Ты пахнешь моим.

Хмыкнув, Баки оглянулся на Старка и сказал: 

— Я твой. — Вновь переведя взгляд на Стива, он спросил: — кто “они”?

— Кажется, они называли себя ЩИТ, — ответил Стив. — Они сказали, что я работал на них. Что они друзья, но они лгали. Я хотел сделать что-то для них, поэтому пошел искать то, что пахло правильно, но всё здесь пахнет неправильно. — Взгляд Стива вернулся к Тони, а затем снова к Баки. — Кроме тебя. Кто ты?

От этого вопроса стало больно. За несколько недель, что они были вместе, баки привык к тому, что Стив принадлежит ему, привык к ощущению присутствие под рёбрами. Как бы ни раздражало постоянно ощущать эмоции Стива, их приливы и отливы, это успокаивало его, каждый день доказывало, что Стив жив. Теперь это чувство исчезло, и Стив, который привязался к нему как заусенец, не желая быть отвергнутым, внезапно посмотрел на него, как на незнакомца, даже не зная имени Баки. Они должны быть вместе с момента, когда повязались, до самой смерти. Связаны, как и положено. Это не было частью сделки. Это — не то, что обещал ему Стив.

— Я Баки, — слова болезненно вырвались из горла, во рту появился кислый вкус. Он понял, что сжал кулаки, и приложил усилие, чтобы расслабить их.

— Баки, — медленно, дегустируя его имя, как и новый аромат. — А я Стив?

— Да, — сказал Тони, проходя в зал через дверь вместо того, чтобы пробраться через дыру в стене, — Стив Роджерс, и это твой дом, так что было бы здорово, если бы ты перестал разрушать.

Взгляд, полный чистого подозрения, перекинувшийся на Тони, не был взглядом, был абсолютно не знаком Баки. Стив никогда не смотрел так. Между ним и Тони всегда была связь, было понимание, и это было ещё более очевидно из-за его внезапного отсутствия.

— Кто он такой? — спросил Стив, глядя на Баки. — Почему он странно пахнет? — Поколебавшись, Стив добавил: — и голый, почему он голый?

— Потому что это Тони. — Баки не мог удержаться от подколки.

Старк стрельнул в него мерзким взглядом.

— Тони? Он Тони? — повторил Стив. — Он всегда пахнет не совсем моим?

— Не… совсем твоим? — медленно повторил Тони.

В дыре в стене показались Шэрон и Наташа.

— Он, кажется, действует на одних инстинктах, — сказала Шэрон. — Территория, запах — основы. Никаких социальных норм, которые мы устанавливали на протяжении веков.

— Он, — зарычал Стив, поднимаясь с колен и делая шаг в сторону новоприбывших, — прямо здесь.

Баки моргнул от неприкрытой угрозы, которую показывал Стив. Он никогда не использовал свои размеры для запугивания, не без сознательного решения и цели. Этот Стив использовал своё тело инстинктивно, использовал преимущество роста, телосложения и голоса, чтобы создать угрозу. Это было эффективно. Обе женщины замерли, стараясь не провоцировать альфу. Никто, казалось, не был готов, что Стив действительно обидится и так ясно это покажет 

— Хватит, — рявкнул Баки, низкое рычание всё ещё слышалось в его голосе. — Они друзья.

Стив вздрогнул от резкого тона Баки и разом “сдулся”, опустив плечи и расслабив осанку, повернувшись боком к новичкам, чтобы уделить всё своё внимание Баки. Как будто Баки был здесь альфой.

— Друзья? — спросил Стив, бросая короткий настороженный взгляд на собравшихся. Тони, Наташа, Шэрон. Так много людей, и все хотели убедиться, что Стив в порядке, но он явно не был. Стив точно не был Стивом, и доказывал это, сосредоточенно принюхиваясь к их запахам. — Она пахнет не совсем моей, — кивнул он в сторону Наташи: — Она не моя, — добавил он, жёским взглядом упираясь в Шэрон.

Баки открыл рот, а затем закрыл его. Стая. Чёртова стая. Баки даже не понял, что это будет проблемой, но, конечно, так оно и было. Альфы реагировали на запахи гораздо сильнее, чем беты и омеги. Стив заметил, что эти люди пахнут им, и в то же время другими альфами. Конечно, это смутило его до чертиков. Как Баки объяснит эту странную стаю, которую Стив сам же и создал? Ту, где он отмечал своим запахом всех омег, но никогда не спал с ними.

Шагнув через дыру в стене, Наташа сохраняла осанку свободной и открытой, наклонив голову, чтобы Стив увидел её горло и понял, что она не представляет угрозы. Язык тела смягчил взгляд альфы — точно также, как попытался сделать сам Стив для Баки после того, как разозлил его. Она умела обращаться с альфами.

— Мы в стае, Стив, — мягко сказала Наташа, тихим и успокаивающим голосом. — Ты — вожак стаи. Баки — твой партнёр.

— Моя, но не моя, — медленно сказал Стив.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Да. Шэрон тоже друг, но она не в стае.

Стив медленно повернулся к Баки, на его лбу появились морщины. Он ждал, когда тот подтвердит сказанное Наташей.

— Да, — осторожно сказал Баки. — Она говорит правду. Тони и она в твоей стае. И ещё другие, которых ещё тут нет. 

— О.

Кивнув, Стив отвернулся от баки и направился прямо к Тони. Как и он сам, Наташа могла видеть, что в движениях Стива не было агрессии, но Тони закричал, и Шэрон потянулась за оружием. Стив проигнорировал их, сгребая Тони в свои руки, относя его к кровати в комнате и кладя на неё.

— Эм, — выдал потрясенный Тони.

— Тебе нужен врач, — сказал Стив. — Ты травмирован.

Наташа подошла к Тони и похлопала его по плечу.

— Альфы заботятся о своих омегах, Тони.

— О, — сказал Тони, — верно. Барнс, не бей меня.

— Кто такой Барнс? — немедленно спросил Стив, и Баки практически видел, как встают дыбом волоски у него на загривке.

— Я, — ответил Баки, пытаясь сдержать свой тон, скрывая боль. — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки для краткости.

Стив моментально расслабился. 

— О, почему ты должен бить Тони?

— Не надо бить Тони! — Тони практически кричал, но Стив даже не моргнул, наблюдая за Баки, ожидая его ответа.

— Я вроде как собственник, — мягко сказал Баки, притворяясь, что не слышит воплей Тони.

— Собственник, — повторил Стив, а затем отошёл от Тони. Он был методичен, целеустремлен, отдалён. — Я понимаю. Смотри, но не трогай.

Баки закрыл глаза. Всё было так неправильно.

— Если ты говоришь о сексе, то да. Ты не можешь трахаться ни с кем, кроме меня, — сказал Баки, снова глядя на Стива и чувствуя, что Шэрон смотрит в сторону его лица.

Кивнув, Стив сказал: 

— Я понимаю.

— Так что с ним не так? — спросил Тони.

— У врачей не было шанса выяснить, — сказала Шэрон, так и не пробравшись через дыру, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Он, — сказал Стив, шипя сквозь зубы, — всё ещё здесь.

Тони посмотрел на Стива.

— Слушай, качок, если бы думал я думал, что ты знаешь, что с тобой произошло, то спросил бы. 

Стив моргнул, а затем впервые улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю, почему включил тебя в свою стаю. — Стив поморщился. — Но ты даже не пытался спросить.

Закатив глаза, Тони скрестил руки и спросил: 

— Так ты знаешь, что с тобой не так, Мистер Амнезия?

— ...Нет.

 

— Хорошо, блядь, двигаемся дальше. — Тони вновь оглянулся назад на Шэрон. — Агент, зови доктора.

— Но, — сказал Стив, — это относится исключительно к моей жизни и отношениям. Я могу вспомнить, как читать, я знаю, как говорить, и как использовать часы и клавиатуру. После того, как мне задают вопрос, я иногда могу найти ответ, хотя раньше его не знал. Поэтому это не полная амнезия, поскольку я, очевидно, помню некоторые вещи, и у меня болела голова, когда я пытался вспомнить конкретные детали, которые не соответствуют амнезии, вызванной физической травмой.

Тони уставился на Стива.

Баки моргнул, удивленный резкостью, с которой говорил Стив. Он всегда знал, что Стив умен, видел это в том, как он манипулировал своей жизнью, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы тот хотел раскрыть свои знания раньше. То, что амнезия касалась только жизни Стива, его отношений с людьми и с самим Баки… это было больнее, и казалось слишком конкретным для амнезии. Это заставило Баки нервно сглотнуть, холодный узел напряжения в его животе сжался туже.

— И я запер всех врачей в шлюзе, — почти застенчиво добавил Стив.

— Ну, по крайней мере, часть тебя всё ещё там, — пробормотал Тони, потирая виски.

— И, — сказала Шэрон, как-то бодро, несмотря на всё это, — теперь я знаю, где их найти. Я вернусь.

— Почему ты запер их там? — с любопытством спросила Наташа.

Стив посмотрел на неё так, будто она задала идиотский вопрос, но тем не менее ответил.

— Они пытались успокоить меня.

— О, да, — язвительно сказал Тони, — теперь у нас тут бегают два Барнса. Моя башня развалится.

— Это было весьма вероятно, когда ты сделал её штаб-квартирой Мстителей.

— Но её не должны были рушить сами Мстители. — Тони ткнул пальцем в Баки. — И не думай, что я забыл, что ты сделал с моими потолочными вентиляциями!

— Я не единственный лазаю по вентиляции! — Баки защищался инстинктивно.

— Потолочные вентиляции? — последовал озадаченный вопрос от Стива, и Баки захлопнул рот, понимая, что все мелочи, которые помнили они оба, теперь ускользнули от Стива. 

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Баки, не желая вдаваться в подробности. У них были другие дела, и кто знал, что ещё случилось со Стивом? Его должны были осмотреть врачи. И нужно было прочесать Башню. Тот, кто сделал это со Стивом, был умён — он почти заполучил Тони. Что ещё они могли сделать, пока все остальные отвлеклись?

Как будто читая его мысли, Наташа сказала: 

— Клинт помогает прибрать Башню. Пеппер возвращается, чтобы начать инвентаризацию хранилища. — Она мрачно повернулась к Тони. — Фьюри теперь знает. Нужно определиться с планом, как минимизировать ущерб автономии Мстителей. Этого бы хотел Стив.

На этот раз Стив не стал ни рычать, что всё ещё тут, ни протестовать против того, что его отправляют домой. Это не его Стив, не тот человек, которому Баки мог доверять, который не мог понять, насколько изменчива ситуация, и защитить свою стаю от их врагов. Он даже себя не мог защитить, не знал, кто его враги и друзья (хотя Баки должен был признать, что его новообретенное недоверие ко всем не так уж и плохо).

Кроме того, это был не Стив.

— У меня есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, — ответил Тони, пренебрежительно махая рукой. — Мы со Стивом их уже обговаривали.

У Баки закружилась голова; он понятия не имел, что у Стива есть планы на случай собственного исчезновения.

— Вот почему они пытались забрать и тебя, — сказал он, собственный голос показался отбалённым.

Стив переводил взгляд от одного к другому, как будто смотрел на теннисный матч, а теперь посмотрел на Наташу. Её губы сморщились в гримасе.

— Что означает, что тот, кто это сделал, знает нас. Ну.

— Долгое наблюдение или внутренняя информация, — пробормотал Баки, размышляя о своих днях в Гидре и о том, как были запланированы некоторые из его миссий.

— Что угодно. — Наташа повернулась к Тони. — Вы двое разработали план?

— На случай прямой атаки на Башню, когда он выведен из строя, а мы скомпрометированы? — уточнил Тони. — Конечно. Как ты думаешь, что делает Стив, когда не может спать по ночам? Когда не трахает вон того избранного, то идёт ко мне. Это его хобби. И, честно говоря, то, о чём он беспокоится, немного пугает то.

Баки нахмурился, затем посмотрел на Стива, который мог только встретить его взгляд и пожать плечами. Память о тех планах пропала. Планы и стратегии, которыми Стив, по-видимому, счёл нужным поделиться с Тони, но с не с ним. Планы, о которых не знал Баки, но знал кто-то другой.

— Так каков план? — спросил Стив, удивив Тони и Наташу.

— Ну, — протянул Тони, — Шэрон и Пеппер разберутся с Фьюри и хранилищем. Фьюри, узнав об этой чертовщине, стал одной из проблем Стива. После того, как мы все согласились на то, чтобы он был здесь.

— Почему он здесь? — прервал Баки.

— Ах, верно, это было до тебя, Падаван. Хранилище было идеей Стива, оно было создано, чтобы сохранить наиболее опасные технологии и артефакты и уберечь их от рук ЩИТа. Иногда навсегда, иногда только до тех пор, пока не узнаем, что делает это дерьмо. Чтобы оно никому не причинило вреда. 

Это казалось и понятным, и адски рискованным. Они играли за обе стороны, работая и на ЩИТ, и против него. Это значило, что, так долго проработав на них, Стив всё же им не доверял. И Баки этого не чувствовал. Он всегда думал, что Стив слишком доверяет Фьюри, обвинял его в этом и не поверил, когда Стив сказал, что это неправда.

— После того, как Стив узнал о том, что ЩИТ стал прикрытием для Гидры, — объяснила Наташа, — он хотел убедиться, что что-то подобное не сможет повториться, или, по крайней мере, если это произойдет, у него не будет тех же ресурсов...

— Или, по крайней мере, что мы им не поможем, — встрял Тони.

— ...и, — продолжила Наташа, — он решил, что самые безопасные руки — наши. Таким образом, было создано хранилище.

Баки нахмурился. Сформулированные Стивом условия принятия в команду означали, что Баки не мог быть категорически против ЩИТа. Баки никогда не спрашивал почему, но предположил, что это потому, что Мстители тесно сотрудничали с организацией. Теперь он был вынужден задаться вопросом, не было ли других причин. Причин, которые он никогда бы не приписал Стиву, потому что считал его слишком наивным, слишком молодым, слишком красивым. Но это было похоже на то, что Стив держал друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. Баки знал, что Стив достаточно умен, но не думал, что действительно это сделает. Баки отвлёкся. Отвлекся на секс, ярость и гормоны, но все же отвлекся. Он должен был знать с того момента, как увидел их. Он знал, кто такая Наташа — Черная Вдова; он должен был знать, что тот, за кем она последует, не будет столь доверчивым. Он может быть коварным манипулятором, и в какой-то степени Стив им был, но это? Он знал, что Стив — акула, но это было похоже на встречу со зверем на собственной территории. Только сейчас он понял, насколько на самом деле это опасно. 

И особенно задевало, что изо всех вещей отвлёкся он на секс. Его собственный член ослепил его, затмив всё, чем был Стив — или мог быть.

— Мы закончили петь хвалы человеку, который ушел? — строгим голосом спросил Стив, скрестив руки на груди. Выражение лица было непреклонным, бицепсы выпирали, уголки губ скривились. Баки был захвачен врасплох: он понял, что Стив был зол и не стеснялся это показывать. Горько было на это смотреть. Он столько раз просил Стива не скрывать чувства, показывать злость, боль или нежелание что-либо делать. Теперь он показывал, но это был не его Стив, и это испортило всё удовольствие, которое мог бы испытать Баки. 

— Мы не знаем, что он ушёл, — огрызнулся Тони. — Он... он не может уйти.

Гнев Тони быстро перерос в панику, и Стив, самый внимательный альфу в мире, поморщился от страха своего омеги.

— На данный момент, — мягко сказал Стив, — ушёл, и текущий разговор не помогает ни с одной из наших проблем.

— Боюсь, Стив прав, — медленно сказала Наташа. — Если Шэрон и Пеппер разбираются с хранилищем, я поговорю с Джарвисом, посмотрим, сможем ли мы выяснить, кто за этим стоит. Когда Клинт и ЩИТ закончат с уборкой, мы свяжемся с нашими связными. Барнс, мне ждать, что ты сделаешь то же самое?

Баки утвердительно кивнул. Его сеть была чертовски новой, он всего несколько недель назад отыскал контактов бывших агентов Гидры — людей, которых она нанимала, пока всё ещё существовала, их не интересовало ничего, кроме денег. Они не будут счастливы так быстро приступить к работе, но это Стив. Баки не стал бы рисковать только что появившимися связными ни для кого, кроме своего партнера. Не было другого способа получить достоверную информацию, а если никто больше не мог понять, что произошло? Если не было даже помех радиосигнала? Им понадобятся все ресурсы, которые они смогут собрать.

— Хорошо, — Наташа посмотрела на Стива. — Покажись врачам. Тони...

— Я рассмотрю план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и вернусь к вам, — прервал Тони.

Кивнув, Наташа сказала: 

— Я попрошу Брюса убедиться, что холодильник Стива в его комнате полон. — Взглянув на Баки, она приподняла бровь. — Если только ты не возражаешь?

Баки посмотрел на раздражённого Стива. Он пытался оценить альфу, которого видел сейчас: опасный незнакомец, который будет с ним, когда он безоружен. Мысль о том, чтобы спать в одной кровати с этим Стивом, о его прикосновениях, вызывала мурашки по коже. Это был не его парень, надежный и безопасный. Этот Стив даже не знал, кто он, что с ним случилось, и Баки не думал, что он этого хочет.

— Никаких возражений, — сказал Баки. — Я разрешу Стиву, как только мы закончим с тестами и прочим.

На мгновение раздражение исчезло, и Стив просто удивился. Затем он просто прижал губы, глядя вниз, и Баки не был уверен, что он думает или чувствует. На этот раз связь не сказала ему. Он был один, и метка Стива на горле издевалась над его потерей.


	9. Chapter 9

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, капитан Роджерс.

Стив стиснул зубы, стараясь оставаться на месте, как его просили. Он считал, что и так был спокоен, но врачам этого явно было недостаточно. Прошло уже несколько часов, как врачи и медсестры тыкали в него инструментами, отправляли на процедуры, тестировали раз за разом, забирая так много крови, что он был уверен: он ослабнет и снова вырубится. Но нет. Хуже того, никто, казалось, не знал, почему исчезли его воспоминания, или почему какие-то вещи он мог вспомнить, а какие-то нет. Тут был даже какой-то специалист-невролог, прилетевший на следующий день просто чтобы посмотреть на него.

Сказать, что Стив устал от этого, было преуменьшением. Всё, чего он хотел — пойти в безопасное место вместе со своим партнёром и окружить себя запахом Баки. Его омега его не покинул, однако счастливым он не выглядел. Нет, он был зол, даже злее, чем Стив, и ярость горела в нем, мешала ему не огрызаться на множество незнакомцев, запахи которых вызывали в нём желание разорвать их на куски. Или, по меньшей мере, отогнать от своего партнёра. Стив даже не был уверен, почему Баки злился, хотя и подозревал, что потому, что Стив вёл себя не так, как все ожидали. Всё, что он делал, казалось, удивляло его и остальных. Не то чтобы Стив знал, что должен был делать.

Как будто никто не сказал им, что он потерял свои воспоминания.

Машина, в которую его снова запихнули, жужжала, кружилась и щёлкала, и Стив напрягал все мышцы, чтобы успокоиться. На этот раз доктор сказал ему, что всё хорошо, (чёрт возьми, так и было), а ещё, что они пробудут тут ещё несколько часов.

Несколько часов.

Стив собирался сделать... что-то ... Стив собирался что-то сделать, если они не выпустят его из этой чертовой машины в ближайшее время. Если бы они не перестанут дёргать его и спрашивать: "ты помнишь". Скоро, возможно. Скоро звучит хорошо.

— Дайте человеку перерыв, — сказал Баки, прежде чем Стив успел слететь с катушек. 

Замерев, Стив почувствовал, что его партнёр подошел ближе, выдвинул каталку из машины и с тревожной легкостью сорвал провода, явно зная, как они были прикреплены и к чему. Не то чтобы Стив жаловался; когда Баки освобождал его от датчиков, давление сохранялось ещё некоторое время. Ни один из тестов не сказал им ничего. Он, по-видимому, был образцом здоровья. Черт, он, по-видимому, был усовершенствованным человеком (не то чтобы ему кто-то объяснил, что это значит), или что там сделала с ним "сыворотка".

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив, садясь и позволяя Баки помочь ему встать на ноги. — Я умираю с голоду. Мы можем поесть?

Баки ухмыльнулся, и он был так великолепен, но один из докторов снова, блядь, прервал их.

— Капитан Роджерс, я не уверен, что вам стоит есть что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что с вами не так, и определенные ферменты или белки могут вызвать неожиданную реакцию.

Доктор не закончил, но Стив — да. Низко и громко зарычав, он заставил человека вздрогнуть и захлопнуть рот, едва не прикусив язык. Это было очень приятно, за исключением того, что его партнёр тут же зарычал на него. Вздрогнув, Стив резко дёрнул головой в сторону, обнажая Баки горло, подчиняясь и признавая его доминирование. Стив заметил, что Баки не понравилось и это, но не был уверен, что ещё должен был сделать. Баки был его партнёром, знал этот мир, этих людей, а Стив — нет. Конечно, он подчинится ему.

— Вы можете продолжить завтра, — бескомпромиссно заявил Баки доктору. Стив заметил, что, хоть врачи и считали, что приказывать Стиву — их право, они не были настолько уверены в задумчивом омеге. Некоторые специально держались от Баки подальше, часто становясь так, чтобы между ними оказывался Стив, что было глупо, поскольку он не собирался останавливать Баки, если тот почувствует необходимость атаковать или защищаться. Из-за этого тесты раздражали вдвойне, потому что приходилось постоянно крутить головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы смотреть и на врачей, и на своего партнера.

Тем не менее, было удивительно, что Баки был на его стороне, а не врачи, поэтому Стив посмотрел на него, но омега игнорировал его. Было замечательно иметь такого сильного, мощного партнёра, но ужасно, что Баки был явно недоволен им. То ли из-за его неспособности вспомнить, или из-за инцидента в момент встречи (опять же, Стив предполагал), то ли из-за чего-то ещё, он не знал. И так как он не знал, то не мог это исправить.

— Хорошо, — уступил один из врачей, не желая спорить со взглядом Баки. — Завтра. Восемь утра.

— Неважно, — заворчал Стив, снова сосредотачиваясь на Баки. — Мы идём домой?

Стив уже знал ответ. Омега из его стаи, Наташа, сказала, что Стив останется в собственной квартире, но ему нужно было подтверждение Баки. Не квартира Баки, не их квартира, а квартира Стива. Одинокая, потому что его партнёр не хотел его. Только Стив не понимал, как это может быть возможно, и ему нужно было услышать это из уст Баки.

— Давай уберёмся отсюда, поговорим по дороге, — сказал Баки, направившись к двери.

Стив пару мгновений следил за ним, но Баки не удосужился дождаться его, всё также шагая к лестнице. Они поднялись (лифт, по-видимому, всё ещё был опасен), Баки был тих первых несколько лестничный пролётов. Плохой знак, подумал Стив, хотя у не было никакой системы оценок.

— Ты будешь спать на своём старом месте, — сказал Баки. — Это всего лишь в нескольких этажах от моего.

Слова омыли Стива, заставив похолодеть. Он ожидал это услышать, но это всё ещё было больно. Баки был его парнем, но сам он, походу, так не считал. 

— Твоего, — повторил Стив. — Я тебя разозлил. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

Баки посмотрел на Стива уголком глаза, а потом отвёл взгляд. Они продолжали подниматься по ступенькам.

— Дело не в том, что ты меня раздражаешь. Я... человек, к которому трудно подобраться. Старый ты знал это, знал меня и все мои триггеры. Ты? Я не знаю тебя. Я не хочу просто раздеваться и ложиться с тобой в постель. — Лучше не стало, но Стив должен был признать, что это справедливо. — И я не отправляю тебя в Сибирь, — пробормотал Баки, прежде чем Стив успел ответить, — не смотри так, будто я тебя ударил. Ты можешь приходить в гости.

“В гости”, с горечью подумал Стив. Как к живущей за городом семье, которая не слишком-то тебя жалует.

— Я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства, — ровно сказал Стив. — Я останусь там, где ты скажешь. 

— Мы никогда не были неразлучны, — сказал в свою защиту Баки. — Ты занимался своими делами, я своими. Это просто сон, ясно? Не отвергай меня.

Нахмурившись, Стив отвернулся, наблюдая за собственными ногами, пока они продолжали подниматься внутрь Башни. Похоже, спорить с планом Баки тоже было неприемлемо. Ему казалось, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы он вёл себя как раньше, но Стив не мог, и он сомневался в своей способности подделать эмоции. Они были повязаны. Баки принадлежал ему, поэтому они должны быть вместе. Не помогало и то, что Баки был единственным человеком, в котором Стив был уверен, единственным, кому он мог доверять. Он понял это в тот момент, когда увидел его, его и Тони. Они принадлежали ему, но Тони пах другим альфой. Баки пах им; интимно, исключительно им. Стив знал, что может этому доверять. Однако это доверие было лишь одним из способов.

А ещё не помогало то, что Стив действительно не хотел быть один в этом странном месте. Так много вещей, людей, мест, которых он не знал, и Баки до сих пор был рядом, помогал ему пройти через всё это, вел его, поддерживал его. Глупо было обижаться на несколько разделяющих их этажей, но Стив так и сделал. Куда бы они ни шли, Стив уже знал, что будет некомфортно, потому что до сегодняшнего дня он никогда там не был. И ему нужно было задаться вопросом, были ли прошлый он и Баки “неразлучны”, и насколько Баки будет ненавидеть его. Стив думал, что ему это нужно, нуждался в нем и комфортном месте. Вот только никто не спрашивал, что ему было нужно и чего он хотел. 

Боже, Стив не хотел оставаться один.

— Ты поешь со мной? — наконец, спросил Стив, сохраняя свой голос как можно более нейтральным.

— Я тебя устрою, — сказал Баки, — но ты сам по себе. Мне нужно сделать то, что просила Наташа, может, кто-то из моих людей знает, кто за этим стоит. Чем быстрее мы это выясним, тем быстрее сможем вернуть тебя к нормальной жизни.

Стив нахмурился. Нормальной, верно.

***

Квартира была незнакома, как и ожидал Стив. Единственным преимуществом было то, что тут не было запаха других альф. Стив осмотрелся. Скорее всего, он искал запах своего партнёра, но не нашел его. Только узнал, что это — его территория, его, и ничья больше.

О, и потолок говорил. Потолок был дружелюбнее, чем все, кого встречал Стив. Потолок, Джарвис, отвел его на экскурсию по комнатам, показал, где была еда, и даже помог её приготовить. Открытие, что он умел готовить, было странным, но приятным. Ещё один проблеск надежды, за который Стив пытался уцепиться, потому как всё остальное было так… разочаровывающе. Даже квартира разочаровывала, никаких подсказок о том, каким человеком он был. Ни фотографий, ни сувениров, ни фотоальбомов. В гостиной он нашёл мольберт с холстом и красками, но работ не было.

Стив смотрел на огромные окна, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли быть знаком горизонт, когда что-то защебетало в комнате. Резко развернувшись, он ничего не увидел; ничего не двигалось. Было ужасно одиноко. В его комнате не было никаких признаков других людей, и хотя Баки и пах им, между ними не было никакой мысленной связи. 

— Джарвис? — спросил потолок Стив. — Что это было?

— Ваш сотовый, Капитан, — ответил Джарвис. — Я считаю, что он на боковом столе. — Стив двинулся в направлении, которое посчитал "боковым столом“, и остановился, когда Джарвис сказал: — Да, там.

Взяв в руки телефон, Стив с удовольствием понял, что знал, что это такое. Разблокировав его, он нашёл сообщение и понадеялся, что это Баки. Может быть, хотел проверить или... Стив вздохнул: контакт был подписан как “Джим”, и Стив отпустил робкую надежду, что Баки изменил свое мнение об их жизни.

 **Джим** : Ты вроде скучал по мотокроссу. В чём дело? Застрял в манхэттенской пыли?

Склонив голову, Стив попытался мысленно нарисовать лицо "Джима", но, конечно, ничего не вышло. Просто ничего, абсолютного ничего, что утверждало бы, что до этого он когда-либо встречал Джима. Тем не менее, вот доказательство того, что он неправ. У Джима был его номер телефона, и у них были планы. Планы по мотокроссу. Позже ему придётся загуглить “мотокросс”.

По крайней мере, кто-то скучал по нему. Может быть, кто-то, кому бы было не плевать, что Стив не хотел быть один? Слегка обеспокоенный перспективой очередного разочарования, Стив ответил на сообщение.

 **Стив** : Я попал в аварию.

Стив писал осторожно. Было немного странно раскрывать личную информацию совершенно незнакомому человеку. Телефон быстро пиликнул: Джим, по-видимому, ждал ответа. Может, эта “чуждость” была односторонней? В отличие от всех остальных, с кем он проводил время сегодня.

 **Джим:** Хрень. Ты в порядке?

Глядя на текст, Стив почувствовал вспышку гнева. Никто его об этом ещё не спрашивал. Одно только “как вы себя чувствуете” от доктора, но это всё. Тем не менее, Джим спросил, и это заслуживает искреннего ответа.

 **Стив** : все мои воспоминания исчезли. Извини, я не помню ни тебя, ни каких-либо планов.

Какое-то время было тихо, телефон молчал.

 **Джим:** я на пути. С фотографиями.

Ответ вызвал у Стива недоумение, несмотря на благодарность, которую он испытывал к Джиму. Джим, который также, по-видимому, знал, где он живет. Но фотографии чего? Стив понял, что может просто спросить.

 **Стив** : Какие фотографии?

Ожидая ответа, Стив позволил себе поразмышлять, какие фотографии мог вести Джим. Он с друзьями? Он со своим парнем? Если такие фотографии существовали, то почему у Стива их не было? Разве это не та вещь, которую стоило повесить на стены своего дома?

Телефон Стива зазвенел.

 **Джим:** Как ты потерпел позорное поражение, пытаясь меня уесть. 

**Стив** : На мотокроссе?

 **Джим** : А где ещё?

 **Стив** : Я правда не знаю.

Вот почему он спросил. Стив так много не знал, он не был уверен, даже когда ответ казался очевидным. По его мнению, это был не самый приятный способ жить.

 **Джим** : Буду через несколько часов. Весь в пыли. С тобой кто-то есть?

Нахмурившись, Стив быстро напечатал ответ и попытался сдержать горечь

 **Стив** : Нет.

 **Джим:** Где твой парень?

Горечь была неизбежна. Стив ответил:

 **Стив:** Теперь ему со мной некомфортно. Остальные заняты. Было нападение.

 **Джим:** Господи.

 **Джим:** ладно, я буду так быстро, как возможно. Пусть охрана впустит меня.

Хмурясь, Стив задался вопросом, сможет ли он это сделать.

— Джарвис?

— Да, Капитан? — отозвался потолок.

— Ко мне придёт друг. Джим. Ты можешь... сказать охране, чтобы его впустили?

— Конечно, Капитан. В это время вам лучше не быть одному. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Спасибо.

Опустив взгляд на экран телефона, Стив снова вздохнул и попытался быть благодарным за то, что по крайней мере некоторые люди заботились о его самочувствии.

 **Стив** : Я буду ждать.

***

Стив не был уверен, чего ожидать, когда вышел из лифта. Во-первых, он не знал, как выглядит Джим. С другой стороны, он приходил к смутному выводу, что в этот день взорвалась бомба. К его удивлению, башня не напоминала кладбище Обломки были сметены и сложены возле стен, но сам пол был в основном чистым и только немного обгоревший. Потолок — другая история; он искрился, что-то пробило в нём дыру, но он был так высоко над ним, что Стив не волновался, особенно когда все куда-то спешащие сотрудники не казались обеспокоенными.

— Стив! — закричал кто-то, и, повернувшись, Стив увидел бегущего к нему высокого стройного мужчину с искусно уложенными кудрявыми светлыми волосами волосами. Его движения были плавными, фигура под хорошо подобранной одеждой достаточно хорошей, и Стив подумал, что он здоров. Серые глаза человека были сосредоточены непосредственно на Стиве, так что он хотел поговорить именно с ним. Он выглядел взволнованным и обеспокоенным.

— Эй, что происходит? Баки и Нат не отвечают на телефоны, и я не могу никого найти.

— Эм, — ровно сказал Стив, когда снова понял, что понятия не имеет, знает ли этого человека. — Ты Джим?

— Что? — переспросил мужчина, неловко рассмеявшись. — Нет. Это что, какая-то шутка?

— Нет, — медленно сказал Стив, чувствуя себя ещё более неуютно. — Я тебя знаю?

— Ты…— незнакомец снова слабо рассмеялся, но потом остановился, похоже, осознав, что Стив действительно понятия не имел, кто он. Альфа — и больше он ничего не знал. Ты правда не знаешь, кто я, — медленно закончил он.

— Я попал в аварию, — сказал Стив, потому что это сработало с Джимом.

Человек неуверенно засмеялся и посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх.

— Не может быть всё так плохо, — сказал он, но без особой уверенности. — Ты хорошо выглядишь и, серьёзно, учитывая, как вы, ребята, исцеляетесь, если ты уже встал и ходишь, то не может быть всё так плохо, не так ли?

— Я никого не помню, — категорично сказал Стив. Ему не нравилось, что этот Альфа строил о нём так много предположений. — Это очень плохо.

Альфа открыл рот и с щелчком закрыл его.

— Я... да. — Он явно менял тему. — Я Майкл. Мы познакомились через Баки.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — вежливо сказал Стив, протягивая руку и наблюдая, как Майкл, по-видимому, всё ещё теряясь, встретил её на полпути. — Баки в порядке. Он занят. Как и Наташа.

Майкл расслабился, какое-то напряжение покинуло его тело.

— Слава богу. Ненавижу, что он никогда не отвечает на звонки, — заворчал Майкл.

Стив сосредоточился на Майкле, повернувшись к нему лицом, когда понял, что у него есть возможность узнать о своём партнёре побольше. Пока он не счёл Майкла подозрительным и мог узнать... Ну, Стив не знал, что именно, и в этом была проблема.

— Ты друг Баки?— Спросил Стив.

— Я встретил его ещё до тебя, — ответил Майкл. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, его запах поменялся, и он добавил: — мы тоже друзья.

Кивнув, Стив должен был его переоценить. Майкл не был таким глупым, как казалось при первой встрече. Получить от него информацию будет не настолько сложно. Однако прежде, чем успел попробовать, другой голос окликнул Стива, и темноволосый, хорошо сложенный человек, помахал им. Он улыбался — красиво, но и близко не так великолепно, как парень Стива.

Потом он посмотрел на Майкла, и его улыбка умерла.

— Майкл? — спросил мужчина, затем встряхнулся, сосредоточился на Стиве и протянул руку. — Джим. Меня ты забыл.

— Привет, Джим, — сказал Стив, с улыбкой приняв предложенную руку. Почему это было так трудно для всех, кроме Джима?

— Да, — ошеломлённо повторил Майкл. — Привет... Джим.

— Я, эм, — Джим прочистил горло и снова посмотрел на Стива. — Я не знал, что ты знаешь Майкла.

Ироничность этого заявления заставила губы Стива дёрнуться.

— Я и сам пять минут назад не знал. Он говорит, что дружит со мной и моим партнёром.

— Потому что дружу, — настаивал Майкл, скрестив руки. — Как вы двое познакомились?

Даже поврежденный мозг Стива мог сказать, что между двумя альфами что-то произошло, но он не мог вспомнить, знал ли, что именно. 

— Стив любит мотоциклы, — начал Джим.

— Да? — с любопытном спросил Стив.

— Да, — кивнул Джим, пожимая плечом и поудобнее поправляя сумку, — у тебя отличный вкус. Хотя на трассе не так уж и здорово. — Глядя прямо на Майкла, Джим сказал: — Я отдал ему сиденье, которое ты сделал.

Глаза Майкла на мгновение расширились. Когда Майкл заговорил, в его голосе слышалась нить напряжения, и Стив не понимал из-за чего. Враждебности в нём не было, но говорил он эмоционально.

— Я думал, оно было для солдата.

— Стив — солдат, — тут же сказал Джим, а затем добавил мрачным тоном: — Первоначальный клиент не вернулся домой.

— О, — выдохнул Майкл, переступая с ноги на ногу, прежде чем поднял голову и почесал за ухом. — Я, эм, заметил, что ты теперь повязан.

На этот раз Джим переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя вниз, а затем снова вверх. Это было очень интересное взаимодействие, но не то чтобы оно рассказывало Стиву что-то о его партнёре. Зато много рассказывало об этих двух мужчинах. Возможно, старый Стив именно поэтому не сказал Майклу, что знал Джима.

— Да, — сказал Джим. — Его зовут Дэнни, он бета. По-настоящему взрывной. 

Что-то промелькнуло на лице Майкла, тень, которую Стив не мог прочитать, но мог сказать, что ничего хорошего она не значила.

— Поздравляю, — проговорил Майкл, но его голос казался напряженным. Как будто он пытался казаться вежливым, но не мог справиться с собой.

— Если ты принёс фотографии, — прервал Стив, прежде чем напряжение между альфами стало слишком очевидным, — мы могли бы подняться наверх? Я бы был не против компании, и мы бы...

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался из-за спины Стива голос его партнёра. — Джарвис сказал мне, что ты покинул свой этаж.

Стив почувствовал, как сжался желудок, всё веселье и удовольствие исчезли в тот момент исчезли, как прозвучал раздраженный голос Баки. В нём определённо был рык. Крошечная дрожь пробежала по коже Стива, когда он понял, насколько сильно его омега походил на альфу. Это было невероятно возбуждающе. Однако даже это не остановило в нём гнева, когда его мозг осознал слова, а не только тон.

Обратившись к Баки, Стив опустил руки и тихо сказал: 

— Не знал, что должен торчать там, как в тюрьме.

Баки и Майкл вздрогнули. Стив понятия не имел, что такого сказал, что они оба так среагировали, но прежде, чем он успел сделать что-то ещё, Баки взял себя в руки, направился к Стиву и остановился в нескольких футах. Его шаги были уверенными, он игнорировал тихое предупреждение, которое Стив вложил в свой голос. С тех пор, как Стив видел его в последний раз, он переоделся в чёрные джинсы, красную рубашку с длинными рукавами и черную кожаную куртку. На нём были тонкие черные перчатки, эффективно скрывающие металлическую руку, и прочные, поношенные тактические сапоги. Он был одет для выхода, и от этого Стиву стало только хуже. 

— Мы не знаем, что с тобой случилось, ты должен отдохнуть, — сказал Баки. — Нет ни единого способа узнать, не упадёшь ли ты в следующую минуту. Ты должен оставаться там, где к тебе легко сможет прийти помощь.

Хмурясь, Стив махнул рукой на вестибюль.

— Помочь здесь будет проще, чем где-либо ещё.

— Простые медики тебе не помогут, — заявил Баки, его челюсть была напряжена.

— Не моя проблема, — ответил Стив. — В моей комнате меня замечает только потолок. Тут потолок, Майкл, Джим и все эти другие люди.

— Эй! — Майкл вошел из-за его спины. — Я лучше всех умею кричать “на помощь”.

Стив почувствовал что-то непонятное в груди, а ещё — желание обороняться, и взглянул на альфу. Пока Джим просто наблюдал, Майкл предложил ему защиту. Он не просто защищал Баки, как и все остальные. Это было... мило.

— Майкл, не надо... — начал Баки.

— Что? — Майкл прервал так резко, что Баки замолчал. — Спасать тебя от собственной упёртости?

Майкл был, вероятно, наименее импозантным альфой, которого встретил сегодня Стив. Он был довольно высоким, но тощим, как рельс, и было в нём что-то мягкое. Даже в Джиме было больше альфы, а он был самым мелким среди них. Тот факт, что Майкл набросился на Баки, так быстро и твердо, был сюрпризом, к тому же приятным. Видимо, не только для Стива, поскольку Баки и Джим пристально смотрели на Майкла.

— Ты не знаешь, что с ним случилось, — спорил Баки. — Ему нельзя сейчас просто бродить по городу!

— Я не в городе, — возразил Стив. Ему не нравилось, что Баки злился, и, мало того, его злость была совершенно необоснованна. — Я встречался с другом.

Баки повернулся к нему.

— Сейчас ты беззащитен.

Слова заставили Стива присмотреться к Баки, наконец, заметив, как тот смотрел на их маленькую вечеринку: его взгляд скользил между Стивом и Майклом, прежде чем приземлился на Джима. Он оглядел тело брюнета снизу вверх, и его ноздри слегка раздулись. За одно мгновение его нейтральный язык тела сменился на позу, обещающую насилие. Настолько быстро и расчетливо, что Стив забеспокоился. Баки отвёл плечи назад и слегка опустил подбородок. Он расставил ноги, встав поустойчивей, и невольно привлек внимание к тому, как растянулись вокруг накачанных бёдер джинсы.

Джим, должно быть, тоже заметил, потому что шагнул вперед, но не предложил руку, и Стив на мгновение вспомнил, что альфы не пожимали руки омегам, потому что это было невежливо.

— Я Джим, — сказал он. — Ты, должно быть, Баки. Я много о тебе слышал.

Баки фыркнул.

— А вот я о тебе ни слова не слышал, — сказал Баки, и Стив был ошеломлен вопиющим вызовом в его словах.

— Эм, — сказал Джим, поглядывая на Стива и пожимая плечами. — Я не знаю почему, но Стив тусуется с нами последние несколько недель. Когда он сказал мне о несчастном случае, я подумал, что было бы неплохо навестить его, напомнить ему о веселье; дать ему что-то, чтобы отвлечься от всего этого. — Джим нервно взглянул на Майкла. — Это бы сделал бы хороший друг.

— Именно, — заверил Майкл, двигаясь вперёд, чтобы вместе со Стивом заслонить Джима на случай, если Баки действительно нападет. Возможно. Стив не думал, что выбрал бы кого-то, кто не был бы сильным и впечатляющим. — Почему бы тебе не показать Баки одну из тех фоток? — Когда Джим вытащил свой телефон и завозился с экраном блокировки, Майкл сказал Баки: — Стив не может ничего вспомнить, чтобы защитить себя, но я рассказывал тебе о Джиме, Баки.

Брови Баки поднялись, и его взгляд снова скользнул по темноволосому альфе.

— Это Джим?

— Это Джим, — подтвердил Майкл.

— Я Джим, — добавил Джим, маленькая ухмылка изогнула его губы, и Стив решил, что он ему нравится.

Губы Баки на мгновение дёрнулись в чем-то похожем на улыбку. Но всё же он не улыбнулся, и Стив сдержал вздох. Он хотел бы видеть улыбку своего парня; Баки ещё ни разу не улыбался. И ещё он ненавидел то, что, кажется, все все вокруг, кроме него, могли заставить Баки прислушаться.

— У тебя есть яйца, — неохотно сказал Баки Джиму.

— Спасибо. И я довольно привязан к ним. На случай, если ты решишь насильственно их удалить. — Альфа пожал плечами. — Просто говорю. 

Баки фыркнул, и его тело расслабилось, больше не обещая надвигающегося насилия. Это было смешно, и Стив, вероятно, улыбнулся бы, если бы он не помнил, насколько неразумно вёл себя Баки до того, как вмешался Майкл.

— Может быть, не сейчас, — позволил Баки, слегка отступая, освобождая Джиму путь Стив начинал думать, что его партнёр лучше общался языком тела, чем словами.

— Как мило, — сказал Джим, протянув Баки телефон. Стив скрестил руки на груди, стараясь держать при себе резкое чувство боли и гнева. Он не видел ни одной из этих фотографий, и они касались его. Не будь Баки таким... злым, Стив бы решил позволить себе побыть эгоистом и взял телефон прежде, чем до него дотянулся Баки. — Хочешь посмотреть, как твой парень облажался на мотокроссе? 

— Да, — сказал его партнёр, и Стив мог видеть только дьявольский блеск в его глазах.

— Он просто беспокоится о тебе, понимаешь? — тихо сказал Майкл, приближаясь к Стиву, пока Джим показывал Баки фото или видео, или что бы там ни было на его телефоне.

Взглянув на него, Стив попытался понять, почему Майкл сказал ему это, но в голове были только пробелы. Информации было недостаточно.

— Не уверен, что запирать меня в моей комнате и запрещать визиты друзей — это прекрасное средство от беспокойства.

Майкл прикоснулся к руке Стива, привлекая к себе внимание. Никто, кроме докторов и медсестер не трогал его сегодня. Он начал думать, что ему это не нравится, но... нет. Это было успокаивающе.

— Стив, — серьёзно сказал Майкл. — Баки ужасный собственник. Даже если бы ты всё помнил, такое поведение было бы вполне нормальным. 

Стив до сих пор не был уверен, что это хорошее оправдание всему произошедшему, но слова Майкла дали некоторую надежду, которую он уже терял. Баки беспокоился о нем, заботился о том, что ему будет больно, он хотел, чтобы Стив был в месте, где он мог бы следить за ним. Не идеально, но достаточно. Он посмотрел на свои ноги и кивнул, уступая. Пусть он на некоторое время застрянет в этой пустой, одинокой комнате, но попытается справиться с ради своего парня.

Подняв голову, Стив сказал:

— Как я уже сказал ранее, нам, вероятно, будет удобнее в моей комнате. Кто-нибудь возражает против смены декораций?

— Я собираюсь вернуться на свой этаж и начать готовить, — сказал Майкл, отойдя в сторону. — Чувствую, больше некому.

— Стив ел, — сказал Баки, глядя на телефон Джима.

Стив открыл рот и закрыл его, глядя на своего парня. Затем посмотрел на потолок и решил, что ему нужно поболтать с ним о том, чтобы обсудить каждый свой ход с Баки. Несчастный случай или нет, это было странно, и ему это совсем не нравилось.

— Тогда для всех остальных, — сказал Майкл, закатив глаза. — Клянусь, ты только усугубляешь мою привычку кормить. Такое ощущение, будто никто из вас не знает, как себя прокормить. По крайней мере Стив это выяснил.

— Тони умеет заказывать еду на вынос, — серьёзно сказал Баки, но Майкл скривился.

— Еда на вынос, — сказал Майкл таким тоном, будто ему предлагали что-то совершенно мерзкое. — После этого я смогу съесть всё, что угодно, даже холодные остатки.

— Дьявол, дьявол, появись, — поддразнил Джим, как будто это была старая шутка, и Стив почувствовал себя лишним.

— Хорошо! — Майкл вскинул руки, признавая капитуляцию. — Отлично! Мои инстинкты сработали! Я ухожу готовить!

Чувство ускользнуло, но Стив обнаружил, что улыбается. А потом повернулся к Баки, который возвращал Джиму телефон. Он уже знал ответ, кинув всего один взгляд на его лицо, но всё же должен был его услышать. 

— Ты к нам присоединишься?

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки, — всё ещё слишком много дел. Повеселитесь. Приятно было познакомиться, Джим.

Джим нахмурился, но убрал телефон в карман и кивнул Баки.

— Мне тоже, Баки. Увидимся.

Кивнув, Баки прошёл мимо них и вышел через парадную дверь. Стив повернулся и смотрел, как он идет, чувствуя, как хмуро изогнулись собственные губы. Двигаясь в сторону, Джим стукнул его плечом.

— Он спешит, — подсказал Джим.

— Много дел, — пробормотал Стив, а затем заставил себя улыбнуться другому альфе. По крайней мере, он не собирался быть один на следующее время. — Ладно, пошли.

***

Ночевка в пустой комнате не входила в число лучших впечатлений, которые мог себе представить Стив, но пришлось пойти на это после того, как ушёл Джим. Несколько часов его компании убили часть кипящей под кожей горечи, но на следующий день было не намного лучше. Он бродил по гостиной с одним из чистых набросков, которые он нашел в ящике. В нём их было так много, что у Стива кружилась голова, но, по крайней мере, ушли несколько часов, прежде чем он просмотрел их все. Ну, пока не нашел те, на которых был Баки. Баки, какого никогда не видел Стив: мягкий и открытый, уязвимый и с нежным взглядом... улыбающийся Баки. Один набросок с выразительным лицом, а другой — с ещё более выразительными руками. Обе руки — живые. Это указывало на то, что это, должно быть, было в ещё более далёком прошлом, чем его открытое лицо. 

Партнёр, которого он никогда не встречал. Партнёр, который принадлежал другому Стиву. Партнёр, которого он не видел с тех пор, как тот вышел из дверей башни.

Джарвис направил Стива в зал ожидания, предположив, что Баки — сержант Барнс — не расстроится, если он пойдёт туда. Стив целый час рисовал эскизы горизонта (так и не встретив никого знакомого), когда двери лифта открылись. Маленькая рыжеволосая женщина и невысокий мужчина с тёмными волосами и соответствующей бородкой. Оба остановились, увидев его; в их глазах было удивление, но потом они улыбнулись.

Чёрт, подумал Стив, он должен был узнать их.

Слабо улыбаясь, Стив принюхался, надеясь на подсказку, которая что-то пробудит, любое крошечное воспоминание, потому что их внешность ни о чём ему не сказала. Потом они подошли поближе, и он понял, что знает их запах. Оба были омегами. Оба пахли им. Затем понимание ударило его, как молния; Тони и Наташа. Он знал их. Он встречал их накануне. Наташа была покорной, а Тони ранен, и это объяснило гипс на его лодыжке. Они поговорили с ним, встали на сторону Баки, расстроились, что Стив был не тем Стивом, которого они знали.

Страх сгустился в животе Стива. Ему не становилось лучше. Ему становилось все хуже. Это были люди, которых встречал он, а не другой Стив, но он не узнал их. Их лица просто исчезли из памяти, будто их там никогда и не было, потому что он не видел их несколько часов. Это случилось бы со всеми? С Баки?

— Привет, Кэп, — поприветствовал Тони, садясь перед ним на пуфик, обитый той же тканью, что и диван. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — солгал Стив, задаваясь вопросом, что бы эти люди сделали с ним, если бы он сказал, что ему хуже. Они уже ограничили его пределами комнаты и этой гостиной. Они показали, что гораздо больше обеспокоены старым Стивом, чем им. Они бы заперли его? Сделали так, чтобы он никогда не смог уйти? Отправят ли они его обратно к врачам, чтобы те проводили бесконечные анализы, пока не выяснят, что с ним не так? И что бы сделали врачи, если бы не смогли это понять? Этим утром они ничего не добились. 

— Ты уверен? — спросила Наташа. — Выглядишь немного бледным, Стив.

— Уверен, — снова солгал Стив. — Как, — Стив вытянул руку, крутанув запястьем, — твои вчерашние планы?

А что, если он не смог бы их вспомнить? Они всё равно были ему незнакомцами. Может быть, у него просто было плохая память на лица, и волноваться не о чем.

— Одна большая головная боль, — с глубоким вздохом сказала Наташа, опустившись на диван слева от Стива. — Люди либо ничего не знают, либо отказываются говорить. Любой вариант не сулит ничего хорошего. Существует не так много людей, которые могут так сотрясти весь город. 

— Мы с Шэрон заняли Фьюри и увели подальше от хранилища. Я также провела инвентаризацию вместе с Джарвисом… ну, мы всё ещё её проводим, пытаясь выяснить, чего не хватает.

— Значит, пропало больше одной вещи? — Спросил Стив, переводя взгляд с Наташи на Тони.

— Да, — кивнул Тони, — но я не уверен, намеренно или нет. Логичней было бы взять много вещей, даже если нужна была только одна. 

— Сбить со следа, — кивнув, согласился Стив. — Есть какие-то предположения, какой предмет был целью?

Тони поморщился, и Стив потянулся, чтобы коснуться его колена; его запах был наполнен беспокойством и стрессом. Омега не принадлежал ему всецело, но эта маленькая частичка заставила грудь Стива сжаться, чувствуя его страдания. Тем не менее, запах Баки никогда не менялся, и ему пришлось задаться вопросом, почему. Стив подозревал, потому что его парень был очень хорош в управлении своими эмоциями.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Тони, но он не отмахнулся от руки Стива, — просто не спал, потому что, на самом деле, эти несколько украденных предметов способны изменить всё. Вещи, которые я по разным причинам не смог уничтожить, и мы не доверяли Фьюри. Кто бы их ни заполучил — будет плохо.

— С другой стороны, — начала Наташа. Тони расслабился, потому что Стив начал тереть большим пальцем коленный сустав, — на чёрном рынке ни о чём не говорят. Тот, кто украл эти вещи, хотел их для себя. Нам не придется бегать повсюду и гоняться за полдюжиной желающих стать суперзлодеями с новыми игрушками.

— Всего один суперзлодей с шестью игрушками, — отметил Стив.

Снова вздохнув, Наташа поправила волосы и кивнула.

— Примерно. Что насчёт тебя...

Стив нахмурился и сказал: 

— Я могу о себе позаботиться. Большинство моих навыков кажутся нетронутыми.

— Конечно, можешь, — слишком быстро сказала Наташа, её осанка изменилась. В ней появилось что-то маленькое, покорное и нечестное, что заставило Стива захотеть что-то сломать, — но мы не привыкли, что ты не командуешь. Итак, пока давай просто предположим, что ты не входишь в наши планы.

Стиву это не понравилось, но он решил, что не время спорить.

— Хорошо, — вскоре согласился он, расслабившись, только когда Тони коснулся его рукой. Вчера его тряс Джим и касался Майкл, но с момента пробуждения контакт Тони — всё, что у него было. Врачи и медсестры не считались, и Стив жаждал человеческого контакта. — Так каков теперь план?

— Мы продолжаем смотреть, — сказала Наташа, разводя руками. — Это всё, что мы можем сделать.

— Ну, мы также можем начать подготовку к новой атаке, — прервал Тони, похрустев шеей. — Я уже разработал план, и обновления должны быть внесены в систему в течение нескольких дней. Если я не засну.

Стив нахмурился.

— Ты уже давно не спал. Это вредно. 

— Всё нормально, — возразил Тони.

— Это не оправдание, — недовольно сказал Стив. — Мне сказали, что твоя альфа Пеппер. Мне нужно поговорить об этом с ней, если ты не слушаешь меня?

Наташа щёлкнула языком, а Тони поморщился. Голос из лифта присвистнул и сказал: 

— О, чувак, да ты вытащил большие пушки.

Стив посмотрел туда вместе с двумя омегами. Он не знал человека, пришедшего вместе с Баки: он был бетой, ниже его, с приятной улыбкой. И направился ко Стиву. Взгляд остальных подсказал, что он не угроза, поэтому Стив принял предложенную руку.

— Сэм Уилсон, — сказал бета. — Твой лучший друг.

— О, — моргнул Стив и сказал: — Привет, Сэм.

Он подумал, что должен был понять, что Сэм — друг. К запаху беты примешивался запах альфы — Стива. Друг, член стаи, и это может быть очень полезно. Даже если Стив потерял способность запоминать людей после того, как обнюхал их, он мог помнить, что любой, кто пахнет им, был другом. Всё, что требовалось — отмечать людей, в которых он был уверен, как можно чаще.

— Мне ты “привет” не скажешь? — спросил Баки, останавливаясь в пределах досягаемости Стива, но не прикасаясь к нему. Омега был одет также, как накануне: чёрные джинсы, красная рубашка с длинными рукавами, чёрные перчатки и тактические сапоги. Кожаная куртка пропала.

Стив закрыл глаза, желая расслабиться. Было ясно, что он ничего не мог поделать со своим парнем, но не думал, что тот разозлится даже из-за этого. Баки хотел, чтобы он поздоровался, это было хорошо. Если он не ценит, что Стив пытался установить, является ли незнакомец угрозой, это было гораздо менее важно. Только напомнив себе об этом, Стив посмотрел на Баки и слегка улыбнулся ему. 

— Привет, Баки. Я просто пытался выяснить, является ли Сэм угрозой или нет. Я не хотел тебя игнорировать.

— Я бы не позволил угрозе подойти к тебе, — раздражённо ответил Баки, в его голосе слышался рык. — Если я привёл его, то он безопасен. 

Отняв руку от колена Тони, Стив потёр переносицу, Он не собирался спорить. Не собирался. Это того не стоило.

— Правильно, извини, — сказал Стив.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — нахмурился Баки. — Я более чем способен убивать людей.

— Спасибо, — проворчал Сэм. — Всегда приятно знать, что ты думаешь, что меня легко убить.

Баки хмуро повернулся к Сэму 

— Ты его напрягаешь, — прошипел он. — Хреново у тебя выходит быть лучшим другом. 

Заявления озадачили Стива, и он поёрзал на диване. Баки привёл Сэма ради него? Потому что это было... хорошо. Не так хорошо, как побыть со своим парнем, но лучше, чем думать, что Баки абсолютно его игнорировал.

— Ну же, Сэм, сядь, — вмешался Тони, спрыгивая со своего пуфика и протискиваясь на диван между Наташей и Стивом. Он был близко, их ноги и плечи соприкасались, и Стиву это понравилось. Секундой позже он дёрнул Стива, кладя её себе на плечи, а затем прильнул к его боку. — Вы все говорите. Я сплю. Альфа приказывает.

Стив не был уверен, но всё же обхватил рукой плечи Тони, наблюдая за ним на случай, если что-то сделает не так. Судя по поведению Тони, для него было привычно так дремать, потому что он даже не открыл глаза. Он положил голову Стиву на бок и, расслабившись, издал длинный, медленный вдох. Только сейчас Стив понял, как напряжен был омега раньше. Это было... удивительно хорошо. Как будто он помогал. Доверие и близость... да, ему это очень понравилось.

Подняв взгляд, Стив обнаружил, что все смотрели на них так, будто у них лишние головы выросли.

— Что? — потребовал Стив, но понизил голос, чтобы не беспокоить Тони. Его партнёр, в частности, стоял дальше, чем прежде, засунув руки в карманы и агрессивно отведя назад плечи, хлопок рубашки растягивался на мощных плечах. Он уставился на Тони потемневшими глазами, хмуро скривив губы.

Что-то горячее и болезненное разгорелось в груди Стива, потому что он этого хотел. Он так сильно этого хотел. Этого момента, когда, наконец, перестал чувствовать себя слишком большим для собственной кожи, будто собирался взорваться в любой момент. Тони обнимал его и доверял ему свой сон, и это было так хорошо. Как будто он наконец принадлежал кому-то. Но это означало боль для его партнёра.

— Баки, — начал Стив, наклонившись вперёд, но Тони ухватился за него и притянул обратно на диван.

— Сиди спокойно, подушечка, — пробормотал Тони вялым ото сна голосом. 

Когда Стив посмотрел на Баки, тот всё ещё пытался шагнуть вперёд, но Сэм вытянул перед ними руку, прося оставаться на месте. Стив замер, потому что его лучший друг (по словам Баки), говорил ему не преследовать своего партнёра.

— Баки, — медленно сказал Сэм, — это не что-то новое. Тони травмирован, он не спал, и ты знаешь, что он не справляется без Стива или Пеппер.

Стив бессознательно крепче обхватил Тони. Никто ему этого не говорил.

— Я ни слова не сказал, — зарычал Баки, отступая ещё на шаг назад и пряча руки глубоко в карманах.

— Тебе и не нужно было, — подала голос Наташа, и в её тоне было раздражение. Через мгновение она поднялась на ноги. — Давай, Сварливый Кот, ты можешь помочь мне сделать кое-какую работу. Ты как? — певуче протянула она. — Может даже нужно будет врезать одному парню по лицу.

— Звучит неплохо.

Баки вытащил руки из карманов и повернулся к лифту. Он глянул на Стива через плечо, прошедшись взглядом по его телу. На мгновение он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не сказал. Он всё так же молчал, когда Наташа догнала его, махнув Сэму и Стиву. Затем они зашли в лифт и уехали, и Стиву показалось, что его ударили.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я не могу сделать его счастливым, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Ты делаешь его счастливым, — немедленно возразил Сэм. — Перед тем, как вы двое повязались, мы были почти уверены, что однажды утром он просто уйдет. Однако он остался. Потому что хотел остаться с тобой. Он сейчас здесь, потому что хочет. Это правда, Стив, даже если он обладает самыми дерьмовым характером, который я когда-либо видел у полностью функционального взрослого человека. 

Облизнув губы, Стив протянул Тони поближе к себе и впервые медленно сказал вслух: 

— Это был тот человек, которым я был.

— Да, — после недолгого молчания ответил Сэм, — но прошло всего несколько дней. Ты вернёшь воспоминания, мы приложим все усилия. Придётся внести некоторые поправки для… Ну, — Сэм махнул рукой на выглядящего довольным Тони, — для всех, кроме Тони.

Стив посмотрел на омегу, спящего у него на коленях.

— Мне нравится Тони, — тихо сказал он.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Мы знаем. Тебе он всегда нравился. Вы с ним все-таки совместимы.

— Мне и Баки нравится, — настаивал Стив. Ему не понравились слова Сэма. — Я хочу сделать его счастливым.

— Когда мы все встретились с Баки, — сказал Сэм, наконец, заняв место на пуфике, как предложил Тони, — я честно верил, что он нравился только тебе. По какой-то причине он напугал Наташу, а она не очень-то пуглива. Тони терпеть его не мог, и на нашей с ним первой встрече он ясно дал понять, что так легко может меня убить, что даже беспокоиться не будет. Я думаю, что только Клинт терпел этого парня. И тот факт, что ты так на нём помешался, поначалу никому не понравился.

— Что заставило вас передумать? — спросил Стив, всё ещё глядя на Тони, чьи губы двигались, когда он, казалось, говорил сам с собой во сне. Это было действительно довольно очаровательно, и он выглядел так... мирно. Он никогда не выглядел мирным, пока бодрствовал

— Как ни странно, парень сделал тебя счастливым. Это сильно изменило наше мнение о нём.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — поинтересовался Стив, крутя головой и выискивая поблизости одеяло, которым можно было накрыть Тони. Увы, он его не нашёл. Поэтому просто подтянул Тони поближе.

— Потому что ты винишь себя в его поведении. Баки очень похож на дикую кошку, которую приручил один человек. Он позволит этому человеку прикоснуться к себе и быть рядом, но отнимет у кого-то другого. Не вини себя в его причудах и комплексах. Дело в нём, а не в тебе.

Снова сосредоточившись на Сэме, Стив удивился, увидев открытое, мягкое выражение на его лице. Он доверял Стиву так же сильно, как и Тони. Ещё один узел растворился в его груди 

— Спасибо, — сказал он и счёл свой голос грубым.

— В любое время, — сказал Сэм, улыбаясь и откидываясь назад, — я имею в виду. Тебе возможно будет тяжело от того, что вокруг так много полагающихся на тебя людей, а ты не знаешь, что им нужно.

Чувствуя прозрение, Стив спросил: 

— На кого полагаюсь я?

Когда Сэм поморщился, Стив подумал, что знает ответ, и сердце сжалось ещё до того, как он заговорил.

— Ни на кого.

Закрыв глаза, Стив тяжело сглотнул. Он был один, один, и никто, казалось, не замечал и не волновался. Он догадался, что это не так. Они просто не знали. Он не сказал им, не полагался на них и изолировал себя ещё до того, как ушли воспоминания. Хуже всего то, что Стив не знал, как это исправить.

***

— Капитан? — Джарвис прервал Стива, когда тот собирался начать готовить ужин. — Сержант Барнс хочет, чтобы вы присоединились к нему за ужином. Он предлагает еду на вынос.

Сердце Стива прыгнуло в горло, и он засунул продукты обратно в холодильник так быстро, как мог.

— Скажи ему, что я буду через минуту, — сказал Стив, обнаружив, что ухмыляется. — Покажешь мне дорогу?

— Конечно, Капитан, — согласился Джарвис.

Всю дорогу Стив практически подпрыгивал на ходу. Баки больше не появлялся с тех пор, как вышел из гостиной вместе с Наташей, и, несмотря на уверенность Сэма, Стив не был уверен, что он вернётся. Однако Баки крепко засел в его разуме. Даже с прижимая к боку Тони, Стив думал о Баки. Что он делал? Как Стив мог загладить свою вину? Когда Стив увидит его снова?

Теперь Стив ухмыльнулся. Сейчас он увидит Баки и поужинает с ним. То, что делали пары.

Дверь в квартиру открылась, когда Стив добрался туда, и его парень предстал перед ним. Стив затаил дыхание. Баки был одет в тонкую футболку и спортивные штаны с низкой талией, босой, и Стив находил это чертовски очаровательным. Футболка была из простого белого хлопка, тонкая ткань не оставляла простора воображению. Стив улыбнулся ярче, в его животе затрепетали бабочки. Баки выглядел таким домашним, ожидая его.

Прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел заговорить, что-то острое впилось в икру Стива, затем в бедро, и он вскрикнул. Потом посмотрел вниз и увидел кота, поднимающегося на него, как дерево. Стив был не причём, но маленькая рыжая штука начала пищать, продолжая впиваться когтями а бедро, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Это было больно, но вроде как напоминало Баки: так восхитительно, что пошло к чёрту всё остальное.

— Рыжая Бестия скучала по тебе, — сказал Баки, когда Стив стащил с себя кота и посмотрел на него, держа в руках. 

Кот мяукнул.

— Рыжая Бестия? — Стив чуть не задохнулся от смеха. — Кто назвал кошку Рыжей Бестией? — Повторение имени снова заставило кота — нет, котёнка — мяукать, поэтому Стив сжалился над ним и протянул к себе. — Она твоя?

— Наша, — хмыкнул Баки. — Я назвал её, ты назвал сержанта Тиббс.

— Две кошки? — удивлённо спросил Стив, удивленный. — Мне нравятся кошки?

Баки повернулся назад, посмотрел вниз, затем наклонился, чтобы подхватить маленький шарик белого пуха. Он протянул руку Стиву, показывая ему котенка, висящего в его руке, будто тряпка. Очевидно, кошка привыкла к такому обращению и не переживала.

— Думаю, мне нравятся кошки, — ответил на собственный вопрос Стив. Когда Рыжая Бестия начала мурлыкать возле его груди, он подумал, что, может быть, это не плохо, но, чёрт возьми не таким деревом он хотел бы быть. Если бы Баки захотел на него взобраться, то это совсем другое дело.

— Я был так же удивлен, как и ты, — сказал Баки, отодвигаясь, чтобы впустить Стива. — Я импульсивно забрал её с улицы. На следующее утро ты притащил Рыжую Бестию. У меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

— Я? Почему?

Зайдя в квартиру, Стив подобрался ближе к Баки и почесал пальцем лоб белого котёнка. Тот начал мурлыкать, затем укусил Баки за металлический палец. Баки его не отнял, так что это был ещё один хороший знак.

— Думаю, ты не хотел, чтобы Тиббс стало одиноко, когда мы уйдем, — сказал Баки. — Как оказалось, ты был прав. После взрыва я обнаружил, что они сбились в комок, но не так испугались, как я думал.

— После, — нахмурился Стив, с некоторым беспокойством глядя на Баки. Затем прикусил язык, загнав поглубже инстинктивный страх, что Баки не хотел его помощи, и сказал: — Я помогу с ними, если хочешь. Я... Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что должен делать то, что раньше мы делали вместе, в одиночку. Если хочешь, — Стив запнулся, потому что Баки посмотрел на него своими бездонными серыми глазами, — я бы никогда не подумал, что ты не способен справиться самостоятельно, я просто... не хочу оставлять тебя, — Стив на мгновение замолк, подбирая слова, — одного.

Баки мгновение смотрел на него тёмным, но спокойным взглядом. 

— Я знаю, — сказал он на удивление мягко. — И я бы не позволил тебе, если бы ты попытался. Я бы последовал за тобой.

Открыв рот, Стив обнаружил, что в горле встал комок, и он не смог заговорить. Это было так ... много. Заявление Баки, вместившееся в три коротких предложения — всё, что он хотел в течение последних двух дней. Тем не менее, его омега не видел в этом ничего особенного — просто факты.

— Ну же, я заказал китайскую еду, — сказал Баки.

— Потому что мне нравится китайская кухня? — поинтересовался Стив. Это всё, что он смог выдавить из себя. 

— Нет, — легко отозвался Баки, — потому что у них самая быстрая доставка. — Он привел Стива в комнату, которая оказалась небольшой кухней. На журнальном столе стояло по меньшей мере двадцать маленьких картонных коробок. Вкусный запах чувствовался даже отсюда. — И никакая еда не сравнится с блюдами Майкла.

Стив должен был согласиться. Паста, которую Майкл принёс к нему в комнату, была выдающейся. Стало очень грустно, когда она закончилась.

— Итак, эм, — попытался начать Стив, когда присоединился к Баки за столом, — тебе понравилось бить людей по лицу?

— Да, — с небольшим кивком и очевидной радостью сказал Баки. — Мне было хорошо.

Стив не мог не улыбнуться при виде удовольствия на лице Баки.

— Мне нравится доминировать, да. — Баки бросил ему быструю улыбку и опустил взгляд, смотря на Стива из-под ресниц. Стив таял, беспомощно глядя на своего парня — он, по крайней мере, не мог сказать, что не знал, почему хочет Баки. Он уже пропал. — Я нахожу большинство альф уморительно слабыми и остро нуждающимися том, чтобы им указали на реальность. 

— Конечно, ты и мне урок преподал, — сказал Стив, взяв приготовленную для него тарелку. — Кажется, в нашей паре главный ты. 

Баки вскинул брови.

— Ты был исключением, — сказал он через мгновение, взяв вилку. — Я не мог поймать тебя ни на чём привычном. Ты довольно быстро меня заинтриговал. — Баки облизнул губы. — Ты иногда уступаешь, — признал он. — Но я никогда не был ответственным хоть за что-то. 

Баки поерзал на диване, сунув одну ногу под себя, снова давая Стиву красивый вид на мощные бёдра. Стив очень хотел прикоснуться к ним, провести руками по сильной мышце и почувствовать её твёрдость. Тепло. Когда Тони прижался к нему, было приятно, но он очень хотел этого от Баки.

— Раньше, — сказал Стив, — но теперь... то, что ты рядом, помогает мне. Всё странно, и ты... ну, ты очень чётко выражаешь свои мысли, так что, думаю, это хорошо. 

Тогда Баки громко засмеялся, обнажая зубы. Когда он ненадолго откинул голову назад, показывая Стиву свое горло во всей его красе, Стив забыл о поднесённых ко рту палочках с едой. 

— Обычно ты жалуешься, что меня трудно понять. Забавно слышать, как ты говоришь, что я все понимаю. — Баки снова поёрзал, потянувшись за очередным контейнером с едой. — Чтоб ты знал, я буду напоминать тебе об этом каждый раз, как ты снова будешь жаловаться на мою странность.

— Для меня это ничего не значит, — честно сказал Стив. Наконец ему удалось донести еду до рта. 

— Может быть, это не так плохо, — задумчиво сказал Баки между быстрыми укусами. Он ел, как голодающий. — Я расстроился, когда узнал, что ты всё время сдерживаешь себя.

— Не похоже, что тебе особо нравится, когда я этого не делаю, — отметил Стив. — Хотя, как я и сказал, я ценю это. Твоё рычание невозможно истолковать неверно. Очень впечатляет. И я, эм возможно, хотел бы, чтобы ты командовал мной.

Стив принюхался, втягивая носом воздух. Баки источал приятный запах с самой первой встречи. В его аромате была острая сладость, которая посылала мелкую дрожь по спине Стива и заставлял его член заинтересованно напрячься. Запах был тонким, но после очередного укуса Стив узнал его. Запах течки. Баки был близок к ней, и несмотря на больную голову Стив понадеялся, что его парень был не настолько недоволен им, что захочет пройти через это в одиночку.

Баки замер, не донеся палочки до рта, его губы были приоткрыты и блестели от жирной пищи.

— Я бы не догадался, — медленно сказал он. — Обычно ты с огромным энтузиазмом меня облапываешь. 

Слишком резко прожевав свою еду, Стив сказал: 

— Я пытался не трогать тебя. Я не... понял, почему то, что я делал, ненормально, и ты, похоже, не хочешь этого.

Баки перестал захватывать палочками еду, вместо этого крутя их между пальцами.

— Логикой я понимаю, что ты не то имел в виду, — сказал Баки после минуты молчания. — Я знаю это. Но... невольно или нет, тебе удалось сделать то, что ты поклялся больше никогда не делать. Это… — Баки недовольно заворчал. — Я не хочу сейчас говорить о своём прошлом. У нас есть еда, — указал он на стол, полный белых коробок, — и если я начну говорить, ни один из нас не захочет есть. И дело не в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне, хорошо? Я выбрал тебя, когда думал, что не выдержу прикосновения альфы, и никогда не жалел об этом. У меня есть свои проблемы, и, думаю, я привык к тому, что ты решаешь их, так что сейчас, когда ты ничего не помнишь, мне тяжело. Это не значит, что я вдруг перестал принимать или хотеть тебя.

— Хорошо, — хрипло произнёс Стив, наблюдая, как его парень блеснул ещё одной захватывающей улыбкой.

— Тогда давай есть.

Стив с радостью приступил к еде: от улыбки Баки и его принятия она казалась ещё вкуснее. У них двоих не ушло много времени, чтобы смести со стола всю пищу. Котята носились под столом, гоняясь друг за другом и спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, ноги Стива, а иногда и воздух. Он не мог не рассмеяться, когда Рыжая Бестия во второй раз уткнулась мордой в ковёр. Он знал, что Баки наблюдает за ним и кошками, и теперь омега казался расслабленней, чем когда-либо прежде.

Когда они закончили, Баки собрал контейнеры и тарелки, забрав всё на кухню. Белые контейнеры попали в мусорку, тарелки — в раковину. Стив стоял, наблюдая, как Баки наклоняется, поворачивает кран в раковине и начинает мыть тарелки.

Стив пересёк кухню и снова вдохнул запах Баки; его тело отреагировало также, как раньше, с тоской и желанием. Здесь было много омег, красивых и привлекающих его, но ни один их них не был столь же привлекателен, как Баки. Не только его взгляд (хотя он и заставлял побледнеть): то, как он двигался, его голос и его уверенность. Они влекли Стива как мотылька к огню, и Стив был счастлив приблизиться, даже если загорится.

Обхватив руками бёдра Баки, он притянул его к себе и прижался губами к шее. Затем инстинкт заставил его поднять руку и заблокировать металлический локоть, летящий ему в голову. Тут же Стив услышал скрип и захрипел: он с усилием удерживал руку Баки, сила удара сдвинула его назад на несколько дюймов. Не было времени определить, что он сделал не так. Металлическая рука словно сошла с ума, своеобразный звук раздался снова. Стив смог заблокировать удар, но место, куда попала рука, пульсировало.

Кровь кипела. Зарычав, он быстро отступил и встал в боевую стойку. Он не сдвинулся, даже когда понял, что при всем этом гневе Баки был в ужасе. Запах его страха наполнял воздух, он задыхался; грудь вздымалась, когда он делал короткие, резкие вдохи. Каждая мышца была напряженной и твёрдой, как дерево, он стоял в той же позе, что и Стив: готовый защищаться, готовый к бою.

Смущённый, сердитый и немного испуганный, Стив отступил ещё на несколько шагов, давая Баки столько пространства, сколько мог, но не расслабляясь. Он понятия не имел, почему на него напали, что такого сделал. Насколько он мог судить, он не сделал ничего плохого, и он не собирался выставлять себя уязвимым, что бы ни заставило Баки волноваться.

— Блядь, — нетвёрдым голосом хрипло сказал Баки, снова выпрямившись. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, взволнованно дёргая пряди. — Господи, блядь, — повторил он.

Подумав, что, возможно, всё закончилось, чем бы это ни было, Стив тоже расслабился, но когда он шевельнулся, Баки вздрогнул и отшатнулся, вскинул руки в оборонительном жесте. По крайней мере, он начал. Баки поймал его на полпути и заставил отступить. От выражения его лица Стив отшатнулся, но невероятное напряжение в его теле возросло, поэтому он быстро отступил ещё на несколько шагов.

— Думаю, ты должен уйти, — сказал Баки, внимательно наблюдая за Стивом, как будто тот был врагом.

— Уйти? — повторил Стив, слова заставили его желудок сжаться. Он сделал ещё один шаг назад, полностью выходя из кухни.

— Я... сейчас мне нужно побыть одному, — голос Баки звучал грубо, и он все еще наблюдал за Стивом.

— Л-ладно, — Стив тяжело сглотнул, потому что даже слепой мог сказать, что спорить с Баки сейчас было глупо. Не тогда, когда омега так волновался, так боялся. — Я сделал что-то?..

— Просто уйди, — огрызнулся Баки, жёстче, чем когда-либо, уходя от Стива на дальнюю сторону кухни. Что бы ни случилось, Стив ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это исправить. Не сейчас. Он надеялся, что сможет исправить это позже, что бы он ни сделал. Он попытался проглотить горькое чувство разочарования, горящее в груди; жало такого яростного отторжения оставило кислый вкус в его горле. На данный момент он отступил: отступил в гостиную, затем к двери. Он не собирался поворачиваться к Баки спиной, не к кому-то настолько опасному, пока между ними не закроется дверь. Тогда он отправится обратно в свою комнату, один и с запахом своего партнёра в носу.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив замешкался в дверях общей комнаты. Ничего нового: альфа, казалось, в любой ситуации не был уверен, что должен поздороваться. Сэм даже не мог себе представить, что он переживает, как тревожно должно быть было находиться в этом месте без малейшего понятия, как он сюда попал и кто они все. Вероятно, говнистый характер Баки тоже не помогал.

— Привет, Стив! — Сэм улыбнулся ему, пытаясь проецировать как можно больше дружелюбия, чтобы уговорить альфу подойти ближе.

— Привет, — неловко сказал Стив. Однако зашёл в комнату, так что это была одна победа. Он сел напротив Сэма и пристально уставился на него. Когда Сэм собрался снять напряжение, он спросил: — Почему меня никто не навещает? Тут так много людей, отмеченных моим запахом, но единственный, кто пришел меня навестить — человек, не живущий в Башне.

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем закрыл его и задумчиво посмотрел на Стива. Этот вопрос никогда не прозвучал бы от старого Стива. Его задал этот Стив, и он требовал другого ответа. Старый Стив никогда бы не спросил, почему никто не пришёл в его комнату. Старый Стив никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то туда ходил.

— Всё то время, что я тебя знаю, — объяснил Сэм, — ты очень ревностно относился к своим границам. Ты никогда не приглашал никого домой, и мы научились уважать это. Ты сам приходил к нам. И до сих пор можешь, даже сейчас. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

— Баки не любит, когда я выхожу из своей комнаты, — заявил Стив, и Сэм отметил, что ему нужно будет поговорить об этом с Баки. Он видел, как Стив готовился к продолжению. — Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится быть одному.

Слышать эти слова от Стива было не просто удивительно. Стив ни за что не признался бы в чём-то подобном.

— Тебе не обязательно быть одному, Стив, — мягко сказал Сэм. — Всё, что тебе нужно сделать — это дать нам знак. Мы будем рады, и тебе не нужно уходить из стаи. 

Стив сказал: 

— Тогда я даю знак? Или я должен сделать что-то ещё?

— Это очень хороший знак. Хочешь, чтобы мы приходили все вместе, или нам переработать график и вместо наблюдения проводить с тобой время?

— Какой график? — медленно спросил Стив, глубокая борозда залегла между его бровей.

— О, боже, — Сэм не мог не рассмеяться. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

***

— Ты можешь просто сказать это, — надавил Майкл, прислонившись к кухонному столу. — Что бы тебя не беспокоило.

— Никто не захочет это слышать, — коротко сказал Стив, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной и закрываясь от Майкла языком тела. Майкл воспользовался тем фактом, что Стив не смотрел на него, чтобы закатить глаза. Он задавался вопросом, что влекло Стива к Баки. Не физическое притяжение — это было бы не так уж и глупо, однако к связи их привело более глубокое влечение. Они казались слишком разными. Баки был инстинктивным, висцеральным, приземленным и довольно легко предсказуемым. Стив был публичной персоной, в нём ничего нельзя было прочитать, он был странным и в то же время слишком совершенным и искусственным. Со всей этой горечью и вспыльчивостью он до жути напоминал Баки. Два человека с таким дерьмовым характером просто не смогут чувствовать себя комфортно в обществе друг друга. Потеря памяти лишила Стива искусственных масок и сделала его человеком.

— Стив, — вздохнул Майкл. Конечно, он пришёл в Башню, чтобы поддержать Баки, но прямо сейчас именно Стив нуждался в поддержке, и Майкл быстро вызвался в график ДНК*. Этого стоило ожидать, потому что Баки не был достаточно терпелив и сострадателен, чтобы справиться с травмой, которая не была физической по своей природе. — Мы друзья. Я хочу это услышать. Позволь мне помочь.

Возможно, он немного привирал, но Майкл был уверен, что в конце концов они станут друзьями.

— Помочь, — повторил Стив, скептически поглядывая на Майкла. — Как именно ты хочешь "помочь"?

Майкл поморщился; он слышал десятки разговоров про то, что Стив не хотел никакой помощи. Это было единственным объяснением того, почему столь любимый всеми человек, как Стив, так подозрительно отнесся к предложению. Остальным Мстителям приходилось выкручиваться, чтобы помочь ему, но ему не нравилось, когда предлагали дважды. Прошла всего лишь неделя, но у Стива появилась сильная паранойя и желание защищаться.

— Просто выслушаю, — заверил Майкл, — если это всё, что ты от меня хочешь. Что бы ты сейчас не хотел, Стив.

Напряжение в плечах Стива росло, когда он всё так же молчаливо повернулся полубоком и взглянул на Майкла. Этот взгляд был даже подозрительнее предыдущего. Его голубые глаза оценивающе оглядывали Майкла с головы до ног, но на этот раз без враждебности. Майкл понял, что он решал, стоит ли принять протянутую руку.

— Всё, что мне нужно, — наконец сказал Стив, — это помощь в приготовлении ужина. — Он подтолкнул разделочную доску вправо, чтобы Майкл мог бы добраться до неё, если б захотел. — Всё ещё в деле?

Вызов, понял Майкл. Он улыбнулся.

— Если тебе нужна еда, то ты пришёл к нужному человеку. Подвинься, Герой.

На лице Стива на мгновение промелькнуло удивление, а затем он расслабился и послушно уступил. Майкл не ухмылялся, потому как предположил, что Стив не поймёт, почему для него это победа, или насколько забавно то, что он вёл себя как Баки. Майкл просто взял разделочную доску и присоединился к Стиву, который заканчивал нарезать сельдерей. Не отрывая от доски острия ножа, он приступил к нарезке, не обращая особого внимания на свои руки. Он ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Стива.

— Что мы будем готовить? — спросил Майкл.

— Кассероль, — ответил Стив. Затем опустил взгляд и неуверенно добавил: — Нашёл рецепт на Pinterest.

— Ты тоже там зависаешь? — усмехнулся Майкл. — Я нашёл там множество прекрасных рецептов. 

Очень медленно Стив улыбнулся. Это была первая улыбка, которой он когда-либо одарил Майкла, и она была так же красиво, как и каждый, кого он дал баки. Некоторое напряжение упало с его плеч, хотя он всё ещё был настороже. Однако Майкл прошел это испытание. Единственный оставшийся вопрос — к чему вообще был этот тест. 

— Мне нравится, — сказал Стив, двигаясь к холодильнику и вытаскивая ещё больше продуктов — тунец, сыр. — Там много замечательных вещей.

— И все же ты ведёшь себя так, будто стыдишься признаться, что часто посещал этот сайт.

Стив замолк, а затем осторожно выставил ингредиенты на стойку. Вместо того, чтобы давить, Майкл ждал, наблюдая, как Стив вытаскивает из разных шкафов лапшу и кастрюлю. Он не ответил, пока не наполнил кастрюлю водой.

— Я не должен хорошо владеть технологиями.

О. Майкл задался вопросом, кто это сказал. Кто наблюдал за тем, как Стив пользуется компьютером или телефоном и удивлялся этому? Наверное, не Баки; может быть, Старк или кто-нибудь другой, но что ещё они сказали? Сколько ещё раз они говорили Стиву, что ему надо вести себя так, как они ожидали? Так, как они хотели.

Майкл мог понять их точку зрения. Они хотели возвращения друга, а не напоминания о том, что его у них забрали. Однако он понимал и Стива. Он не ушёл, он был здесь, и его отталкивали. Ладно, Майкл сам протянет руку дружбы, он от Стива ничего не ожидал.

— Ну, думаю, если ты вернёшься к нормальной жизни, то и сам удивишься.

Стив повернулся к нему. 

— Если?

Майкл сглотнул. Упс. Он надеялся, что Баки не оторвёт ему голову. 

— Ну, я полагаю, что это возможно, не так ли? — уклончиво ответил Майкл. — Я не хочу предполагать, что тебе не станет лучше, но я знаю, что ты, вероятно, хочешь, чтобы всё стало нормальным?

— Я хочу…

Стив покачал головой и бросил лапшу в кастрюлю.

— Можешь сказать, — мягко подбодрил Майкл. — Я не буду тебя осуждать.

— Я даже не знаю, что значит “нормально”, — горько сказал Стив, втянув голову в плечи. — Я хочу просто... найти свою собственную нормальность, а не ту, о которой все мне твердят. Так что... если я хочу зайти на Pinterest и найти рецепт, то я, блядь, так и сделаю, а если в нём есть тунец, то я, чёрт возьми, сам решу, нравится он мне или нет.

Майкл уставился на Стива, отмечая, что тот ещё выше поднял плечи, а дышать стал ещё резче. Ситуация был намного хуже, чем он предполагал.

— Я люблю тунца, — осторожно сказал он. — Так что если тебе не понравится, я заберу его домой, хорошо?

Благодарный взгляд Стива заставил Майкла захотеть обнять его и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. Но он даже не знал, что так случится. По словам Баки, они до сих пор даже не знали, что случилось со Стивом.

— Хорошо, — быстро сказал Майкл. — Одна кассероль с тунцом. Давай исследовать твой вкус!

***

Через час Стив ткнул вилкой в их еду и с сомнением посмотрел на неё. Глянул на Майкла, и тот широко улыбнулся и отправил в рот кусок тянущейся сырно-тунцовой смеси. Под неотрывным взглядом Стива он прожевал и проглотил её, а затем жестом показал ему сделать то же самое. Позже он пожалел, что не записывал следующие несколько минут. Стив откусил, скривился всем лицом и продолжил жевать.

— Мерзко? — спросил Майкл. Он был не в состоянии сдержать веселья ни в лице, ни в голосе. 

_Капитан Америка_ показал ему средний палец, поперхнулся и опустошил стакан пепси, прежде чем отпихнул тарелку. Когда он отвёл от лица стакан, его губы всё ещё были скривлены, словно он съел лимон. Он был почти так же восхитителен, как Таша, осознавшая, насколько невероятен мятный чизкейк, и укравшая порцию Майкла. 

К счастью, Майкл успел перехватить тарелку Стива.

— И теперь мы знаем, — заявил он.

Покраснев, Стив оглянулся и снова вернулся.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, — что не стал говорить, что стоило тебя послушать, или типа того. 

— Для чего ещё нужны друзья? — ответил Майкл. — Если я не могу красть твою еду, кто ещё?— Ну, Баки, наверное. Омега всегда радовался любому упоминанию о еде, но Майкл не был уверен, что упоминать сейчас Баки было хорошей идеей.

Стив засмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула, и снова ополоснул рот содовой. На мгновение он, не говоря ни слова, серьёзно взглянул на Майкла, и в этот момент он выглядел как старый Стив. Майкл просто наблюдал за ним, счастливо склонившись над едой, которую Стив не собирался есть. У него было время задаться вопросом, нравится ли Баки или Таше тунец, прежде чем Стив решил снова заговорить.

— Мы правда друзья?

— Сомневаешься? — спросил Майкл. Он был не уверен, должен ли чувствовать себя оскорбленным, или же пожалеть Стива и подивиться количеству людей, пытающихся им манипулировать 

— Ты не пахнешь мной. На всех остальных мой запах.

— О-о, — Майкл проглотил свой кусочек еды и пожал плечами — Мы альфы, а ты немного собственник касательно Баки. Я думаю, тебе казалось, что принять меня в стаю — значит разрешить прикоснуться к Баки. Не то чтобы мы когда-либо говорили об этом или что-то ещё, — поспешил объяснить он, потому как Стив нахмурился. — Это всего лишь моё предположение, но я здесь, не так ли?

— Мы должны это исправить, — просто сказал Стив. — Если ты мой друг, ты должен пахнуть, как я.

Майкл был рад, что не успел откусить ещё. Он никогда и не предполагал, что станет частью стаи Стива, но альфа был абсолютно серьёзен. Отказ тоже не показался хорошей идеей. Не тогда, когда Стив был таким подозрительным, настолько на грани. Кто-то должен был быть рядом с ним, даже если этого кого-то он не захотел бы видеть, будь он самим собой. Ну, по крайней мере, запах Стива не останется навечно. Если Стив вернёт свои воспоминания и больше не захочет, чтобы Майкл был в его стае, они просто позволят запаху исчезнуть.

— Ладно. 

Когда Стив поднялся, Майкл умудрился выпалить: 

— Подожди, сейчас?

А потом другой альфа, более крупный и мускулистый, оказался рядом с ним. В случившемся после он полностью винил свои инстинкты. В одну секунду он наблюдал, как рука Стива приближалась к его горлу, а в следующую вскакивал на ноги и замахивался, уверенный, что Стив был угрозой. Что Стив наконец-то уничтожит конкурента. Всё происходило слишком быстро. У него не было достаточно времени подготовиться к тому, чтобы оказаться уязвимым перед таким альфой, как Стив.

Глаза Стива расширились, однако он просто поймал кулак Майкла, выкрутил ему руку за спину и мягко сбил с ног. Задыхаясь, Майкл упал. Но не грохнулся на пол. Стив контролировал его падение; он осторожно опустил его, однако всё ещё к земле, осторожно положив его вниз, но выкручивать рук не прекратил. Своими сильными коленями альфа зафиксировал голени Майкла. Он не сидел на нём, но удерживал, не давая сопротивляться или сильнее волноваться. Это было страшно и невероятно возбуждающе одновременно.

— Господи, Стив, — задыхался Майкл.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Стив, его голос был пронизан беспокойством. — Если я позволю тебе подняться, ты снова нападешь на меня?

— Н-нет, я просто... запаниковал. Извини, я...

— Какого хера, Стив?!

Голос Баки разнёсся по квартире, слишком громкий и слишком резкий. Мгновение спустя Стив уже не удерживал Майкла, потому что Баки набросился в него. С пола Майкл мог видеть только его тяжёлые тактические ботинки.

— Что, чёрт побери, с тобой не так!? — Голос Таши добавил путаницы.

Затем она оказалась рядом и помогла Майклу встать, с тревогой осмотрел его. 

— Я в порядке, — попытался сказать ей он, но был уверен, что его голос заглушили Стивом и Баки, которые начали кричать друг на друга.

— Я ничего не сделал! — заявил Стив.

— Тогда какого хрена ты был на нём?! — зло крикнул Баки.

— Он замахнулся на меня, и я...

— Майкл замахнулся на тебя? — сорвалась Таша. — Ты ждёшь, что мы поверим в это после всех тех раз, что ты к нему цеплялся? 

К этому моменту Майкл сел, и он увидел момент, когда Стив плюнул на заботу об остальных и перестал пытаться быть тем, кого они хотят. Его глаза вспыхнули, челюсть сжалась, и этого, должно быть, было достаточно, чтобы Баки запнулся. Мгновенное отсутствие агрессии — всё, что нужно было Стиву. Вместо того, чтобы закричать, он резко развернулся и зашагал вон из комнаты. 

— Какого хера ты делаешь? — зарычал, опомнившись, Баки и бросился за ним. Медленно тлеющее противостояние вспыхнуло в полную силу.

— Не надо, — попытался предупредить его Майкл, но было слишком поздно. Баки поймал Стива за руку, пытаясь заставить его остановиться. Вместо того, чтобы позволить себя схватить, Стив развернулся к Баки и ткнул его ладонью в грудь, достаточно сильно, чтобы отпихнуть назад. Баки ошеломлённо замер, когда Стив низко и зло зарычал. Звук был полон вызова. 

— Не прикасайся, блядь, ко мне, — рявкнул Стив. — Не подходи ко мне, не говори со мной. Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по своему драгоценному альфе, но серьёзно, мне плевать. Это в прошлом, блядь, ты понимаешь, что он никогда не вернется, и тебе придется иметь дело со мной. И начнёшь ты с того, что перестанешь обращаться со мной, как с ебаным ребенком. — Он взглянул на Ташу, и та вздрогнула. — Я не гребаный лжец, — злой взгляд вернулся к Баки, — и я знаю, что даже не нравлюсь тебе, но ты не можешь хватать меня, когда вздумается. — В полном молчании он повернулся к коридору, а затем вновь развернулся. — Это, конечно, не твоё ёбаное дело, но я собираюсь в свою комнату, чтобы быть подальше от тебя. Это единственное гребаное место в этой сраной Башне, которое не пахнет тобой.

Баки зарычал: 

— Ты не можешь просто уйти. — Он снова пошёл на Стива, и в отличие от всех других раз, когда Майкл видел, как Баки рычал на него, альфа не сдался. Он отпихнул его руку. 

— Почему бы, блядь, и нет, — выплюнул Стив. — Я не собираюсь ошиваться здесь только потому, что тебе хочется на меня поорать. 

Язык тела Стива, его вскинутые плечи и опущенная голова были очевидны для Майкла. Он был похож на готового к атаке быка. Баки полностью игнорировал это. Омега лез в личное пространство Стива, готового к бою. Он был гораздо более злым и агрессивным, чем привык видеть Майкл, он чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным. Лишившийся воспоминаний, взбешённый, запутанный запутанной и травмированной, Стив не знал, как с этим справиться.

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так? — огрызнулся Стив, отступив от Баки. Готовый к бою, но не готовый его инициировать. — Держись от меня подальше!

— Знаешь, что, Стив? Я, блядь, не могу! Так что оставайся здесь и...

Баки кричал, но Стив не позволил ему закончить приговор.

— Не может он, блядь! Ты выгнал меня сюда, в одиночество, где ничто не пахнет тобой, и появляешься только тогда, когда вздумается. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты убирался!

— И что? У тебя нет ебучих рук и ног? Ты что, фарфоровая статуэтка, которая не может сдвинуться места, на которую её поставили? Ты мог спуститься в любой момент!

Баки снова подошёл к Стиву, и Стив снова оттолкнул его, ударив в грудь достаточно сильно, чтобы Баки удивлённо выдохнул, когда воздух хлынул из его груди. Это заставило его вновь зарычать, но это был уже не недовольный рык, который Майкл слышал раньше, а что-то, что звучало как вызов альфе, низкий и дурной. Ситуация стремительно ухудшалась. 

— Я приходил! — крикнул в ответ Стив. — Я пытался! Но я — не он, и ты не хочешь меня!

— Ты, бля, хотел секса!

Чёрт, Баки звучал так скверно. В его голосе был горький, застарелый гнев. Тот же гнев, что заставил его искать драки в баре для альф, том, где его встретил Майкл. Только тогда он не был так зол.

— Я хотел _тебя_! — Голос Стива срывался от эмоций.

— Ха, — усмехнулся Баки. — Думаешь, я просто возьму и раздвину ноги после того, как ты заговорил со мной своим ёбаным альфячьим голосом?

Рука Баки издала характерный звук, и Майкл сглотнул. Это должно было прекратиться. Прямо сейчас.

— Таша, останови их, — Майкл повернулся к рыжеволосой омеге. Ему хватило ума не вставать между двумя суперсолдатами. — Они в любую секунду подерутся. 

Бледно-зелёный взор Наташи метнулся к нему, его голос, казалось, вывел её из ступора. Закрыв рот, она кивнула и поднялась на ноги. Майкл ожидал чего-то необычного, может быть, каких-то суперсолдатских штучек. Он не ожидал, что она подойдёт к раковине, где стояла наполненная мыльной водой кастрюля из-под лапши, схватит её, сделает два быстрых шага к паре и выплеснет эту воду на них. Не будь Майкл так испуган, было бы забавно наблюдать, как два крупных мужчины шарахаются друг от друга, будто ошпаренные кошки, стирая с глаз воду и ошарашенно глядя на Наташу.

— Хватит, — холодно сказала она. — Барнс, уходи сейчас же. Иди к себе, нам нужно поговорить.

Её голос не вызвал споров. Он был спокоен, холоден и не давал абсолютно никакой свободы.

— Стив, иди переоденься. Майкл останется здесь, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Обойдя лужу воды на полу, она ухватила Баки за край футболки и потащила к двери. Майкл заметил, что ей удалось избежать прикосновения к Баки, в то же время физически воздействуя на него. Это только напомнило ему, какой она была классной.

— Не обращайся со мной, как с ребенком, — зарычал Баки, но далеко не так угрожающе и серьёзно, как на Стива.

— Именно так я и сделаю, если продолжишь меня вынуждать, — как никогда холодно сказала Наташа.

Майкл наблюдал, как они уходили. Баки на мгновение оглянулся, когда закрывались двери лифта. Когда Майкл обернулся, Стив уже был в своей комнате. Однако он приглашающе оставил дверь приоткрытой вместо того, чтобы захлопнуть её. Или, подумал Майкл, может Стив просто устал давать отпор. 

Тяжело сглотнув, он направился к ней. 

В спальне Стив резко и сердито распахивал ящики своего комода. Он был голым по пояс, его тело было столь же ошеломляющим, как помнил Майкл: золотистая кожа и литые мышцы. Влажная футболка лежала на полу возле его ног. Та, что надел Стив, практически ничем не отличалась от старой. 

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Майкл.

— В порядке? — Стив засмеялся. — Нет, я не в порядке. Какого чёрта это имеет значение? — Он сделал резкий жест рукой. — Ты видел, как он себя ведёт. Он меня ненавидит! — Ящик захлопнулся. — Все, что он хочет — это чтобы я "вернулся к норме". Ну, я не могу, блядь, помочь с этим. Если бы я мог...

Стив положил ладони на комод и опустил голову, крепко зажмурив глаза. 

— Знаешь, вы были повязаны не так уж и долго, — осторожно сказал Майкл. — Я сомневаюсь, что Баки узнал тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы привязаться к "старой" версии.

На этот раз смех Стива был почти истеричным.

— Так что он просто ненавидит меня в целом. Почему мы вообще повязались?

Майкл вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, не уверенный, что должен говорить, а что нет.

— Я думаю, ты ещё не понял, что Баки — своего рода мудак. — Стив посмотрел на него, устало и измученно, но внимательно. — Я обожаю этого парня, но он не ангел. Не будь так строг к себе. Чтобы спорить, нужны двое.

Голубые глаза сердито вспыхнули.

— Я ничего не сделал, чёрт побери.

— Он также является жертвой пыток и жестокого обращения, — так быстро, как мог, сказал Майкл, прерывая этот разговор. Удивление в глазах Стива и его нахмуренные брови заставили Майкла захотеть кого-то ударить. Почему они не сказали ему? — Я не знаю полной истории, вероятно, потому, что я гражданский, а не супергерой. Всё, что я знаю — это то, что вы сошлись очень быстро, повязались спустя нескольких недель после знакомства, но выглядели счастливыми. Но это были не идиллические отношения. Не какая-то идеальная картина, поэтому не чувствуйте себя так, будто только ты всё портишь.

— Когда я его увидел, — прошептал Стив, — я понял, что он — мой. Я знал это, когда ещё не знал ничего другого. Я учуял его, а он — меня. Это был... это был маяк во время шторма, так что я стараюсь. Делать всё, что он хочет, и это просто... он ненавидит меня.

— Он упомянул голос альфы? — осторожно спросил Майкл. Это бы объяснило перепады настроения Баки.

Стив запустил руку в волосы и мрачно кивнул..

— Я не знал, что делаю, Но я думал, что они собираются уйти, и я не мог ... он был моим, понимаешь? Я только сказал им остаться. Я не знал. — Стив закрыл глаза. — Если бы я мог всё изменить, то сделал бы это. 

Майкл подошёл ближе, но не настолько, чтобы прикоснуться к Стиву. Он не хотел провоцировать альфу или заставлять его чувствовать себя уязвимым.

— Всё в порядке, Стив. Ты был дезориентирован и напуган. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

— Нет, — резко сказал Стив, — сделал. Я это знаю, но я не могу изменить. Я это сделал, и не имеет значения, что я ничего не понимал и обещал не поступать так больше. Это был я, и теперь он меня ненавидит.

Майкл медленно выдохнул, рассуждая о том, как многое из того, что он знал, было известно другим.

— Я не думаю, что это секрет, — осторожно начал он, — но до тебя Баки вязали против его воли. Вот почему он так сильно отреагировал на голос. Дело в том, что он всё ещё в Башне, Стив. Все еще здесь, в том же здании, что и ты. Это значит, что он не ненавидит тебя.

Еще один смешок, саркастический — звучащий так же, как первый. Майкл был рад, что слышал подлинное веселье Стива раньше и мог сравнить, потому что этот звук был ужасен. Хуже, подумал он, чем если бы Стив плакал.

— Он здесь, потому что ждет, когда его драгоценный партнёр вернётся. Это всё, что его заботит. Тот, кем я был.

— Стив, этот человек, несмотря на все его агрессивные выходки, является полным трусом, когда дело доходит до чувств. Он убегает от них так быстро, как могут нести него. Серьёзно, раньше он от тебя убегал. И насколько я знаю, лучше всего вы двое общаетесь скандалами. 

Оттолкнувшись от комода, Стив повернулся к Майклу лицом.

— Так что же мне тогда делать? — потребовал он. — Скандалить? Он не слушает, поэтому нет смысла ругаться. Просто ждать, когда я стану "нормальным", как все хотят? Теперь это не так уж и просто. 

— Я — последний человек, который скажет тебе, что делать, — сказал Майкл, — я в основном общаюсь с Баки, готовя для него и эмоционально шантажируя. — Стив фыркнул и закатил глаза, но Майкл подумал, что на этот раз он был искренне удивлен. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы порвали, и, думаю, мне стоило сказать всё ещё несколько дней назад.

Вздохнув, Стив подошёл к кровати и сел. Он потёр лицо руками, а затем посмотрел на потолок так, будто тот мог дать ему ответы. Учитывая, что Майклу нравилось думать, что Джарвис жил в потолке, может, так и будет.

— Я не причинил тебе вреда, не так ли?

— Что? — Майкл смущённо моргнул. — Это был самый нежный и раскрепощенный метод угомонения, который я имел несчастье наблюдать. — горько признался он. — Итак, спасибо. Мало того, что Баки зовёт меня “креветкой”, теперь мне ещё и выдалось удовольствие узнать, что ты можешь подчинить меня, как мама-кошка своих котят. Осторожно, нежно и не прикладывая абсолютно никаких усилий.

Стив засмеялся, заставив Майкла улыбнуться.

— Я могу тебя научить? Если хочешь. — Стив потёр заднюю часть шеи. — Я не так много знаю, но помню, как справляюсь с собой.

— Знаешь? Мне бы это понравилось, — признался Майкл. — Если никто никогда не увидит, как происходит процесс обучения.

— И мы оставим двери закрытыми, чтобы никто не подумал, что я пытаюсь тебя убить, — сухо сказал Стив.

Пожав плечами, Майкл сказал: 

— Ну, после того, как ты чуть меня не убил, когда узнал, как я встретил Баки, я уже ничего не боюсь.

Стив похлопал по краю кровати, молча приглашая Майкла присоединиться к нему.

— И я не боюсь тебя, — сказал Стив.

— А кого ты боишься? — Майкл сел на кровать, чувствуя большое присутствие Стива рядом с ним. Для такого огромного парня Стив не занимал много места.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Стив, поднимая бровь. — И Нат, и Баки. Они ужасают.

— Баки — существо простое, просто несколько жестокое, а Таша…

Стив улыбнулся ему.

— Она тебе очень нравится.

Улыбка на лице Майкла, вероятно, была тупой, но что поделать.

— Да, я знаю. — Он толкнул Стива плечом. — Я знаю тебя не так хорошо, как остальных, и определённо не так долго, но знаешь что? Сейчас ты мне нравишься больше, чем раньше.

Стив вскинул брови так высоко, что те почти слились с линией волос. 

— Да?

Майкл кивнул.

— Ты был куда осторожнее, редко показывал настоящего себя. Я узнал, что ты не такой уж засранец, только когда увидел с Баки; он был единственным, ради кого ты опускал барьеры. — Майкл подумал о там, как они позировали ему. То, как Стив позволил себе быть уязвимым ради Баки и как это, наконец, изменило мнение Майкла о нём. Он выглядел молодым и потерянным, уязвимым, и это впервые сделало его человеком в глазах Майкла. — Сейчас? Ты всерьёз говоришь со мной и позволяешь себе сердиться и расстраиваться. Думаю, что предпочитаю эту версию тебя. Я понятия не имею, что не так с Баки, но я уверен, что ему тоже понравится эта версия.

Стив медленно улыбнулся ему, широко и обворожительно.

— Может быть, старому мне стоит поучиться у меня не только тому, как пользоваться Pinterest. — Он пожал плечами, и улыбка исчезла. — Но мы говорим о Баки. Я надежд не питаю. 

— Но ты останешься? — спросил Майкл и не смог сдержать беспокойства в голосе. 

Закатив глаза, Стив кивнул.

— Я останусь. Может даже привыкну к этой чертовой квартире. Ненавижу её.

— Почему? — удивлённо спросил Майкл. — Тут только твой запах. — И потом до него дошло. — Ох.

— Да, — подавленно сказал Стив. — Только мой. 

Майкл чувствовал себя идиотом. Одна из первых вещей, которые сказал Стив, что его комната — единственное место в Башне, которое не пахло Баки. Альфа нуждался в запахе своего партнера, нуждался в нем, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома. Это место никогда не могло стать домом.

Майкл запрокинул голову к потолку.

— Джарвис? — позвал он. — Ты здесь?

— Конечно, — немедленно ответил Джарвис. — Как я могу помочь?

— Как давно ты здесь? В этой комнате, я имею в виду.

— С тех пор, как эта комната была построена, — ответил Джарвис.

— Какие функции ты выполняешь?

— Инфракрасное излучение, микрофоны для голосовых сигналов, датчики в окнах, чтобы убедиться, что поверхностное натяжение стекла не нарушено, датчики движения и камеры в коридорах, ведущих к двери.

— А моя комната?

— То же самое, — ответил Джарвис. — Камер больше на этаже сэра и на общественных уровнях.

Майкл выдохнул.

— Стив, ты знаешь, что в комнате Баки вообще нет наблюдения? Верно, Джарвис?

— Верно. На этом настаивал сержант Барнс. Даже колонки были удалены. Единственные датчики, которые мне разрешили использовать, — это датчики поверхностного натяжения для обеспечения безопасности.

— Поэтому, — Стив замер, в его глазах было замешательство, — он никогда не был здесь? Он всё время приходит в главную комнату...

— Ты должен спросить его о его прошлом, — мягко сказал Майкл. — Не моё право рассказывать больше, но он параноик до мозга костей и страстно ненавидит любое наблюдение. Тот факт, что он вообще пришел сюда? Он сделал это потому, что хочет тебя видеть. Он определённо не пришёл бы сюда иначе. Верно, Джарвис?

— Сержант Барнс говорил со мной только несколько раз с тех пор, как переехал в Башню, обычно это случалось в какой-то чрезвычайной ситуации. Кроме этого, он предпочитает избегать моих мер безопасности.

— Он мог попросить, — тихо сказал Стив, глядя на потолок. — Я бы ... почему?.. — Стив вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Я не знал этого. Джарвис, не мог бы ты, — он махнул рукой, — всё это выключить?

— Могу, — согласился Джарвис.

— Я всё ещё смогу с тобой поговорить? Ты был... очень полезен.

— Конечно, капитан.

— Верно, — Майкл поднялся на ноги. — Сиди тут. Я сейчас вернусь и сделаю так, чтобы это место пахло домом.

Стив уставился на него.

— Ладно?

Идя к двери, Майкл ухмыльнулся.

— Старый ты потребовал бы все детали. Новый ты намного лучше.

Стив закатил глаза и позволил выйти за дверь. Не нуждаясь в большем разрешении, Майкл направился к лифту. Попросив Джарвиса отвести его в комнату Баки, он прошел по коридору и открыл дверь.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — сообщил он Таше и Баки, которые застыли на диване в гостиной, — просто украду подушку или две.

— Кто со Стивом? — потребовала Таша, наполовину поднявшись на ноги.

— Стив со Стивом, — певуче протянул Майкл. — Не выпрыгивай из штанов. Я иду назад.

Майкл посмотрел на сидящего Баки, напряженного, готового защищаться и такого отстраненного, как было возможно, на разочарованное выражение лица Таши, и решил сделать это побыстрее. Он проскользнул в сторону спальни так тихо, как только мог, распахнул дверь несмотря на "Эй!" Баки и направился к кровати. Первая картина, которую он нарисовал Баки, висела над кроватью, и Майкл улыбнулся. Он был рад увидеть её тут. Улыбка, однако, дрогнула, когда он понял, как отличается запах в этой комнате от этажа Стива. Атмосфера тут была куда более здоровой. Он даже не понимал своей ошибки, пока Стив не указал на неё, и он был таким идиотом.

Схватив измятую подушку (предположив, что она должно быть принадлежит Баки, так как Стив сейчас не спал здесь), Майкл повернулся к двери. Тихое мяуканье заставило его замереть и посмотреть вниз, обнаружив крошечную белую мордочку вылезшего из-под кровати котёнка.

— Привет, малышка, — проворковал Майкл. — Скучаешь по папочке? Да ладно, — он нагнулся, решив взять и котенка, — пойдем, повидаемся с ним.

Когда он повернулся к двери, Баки преграждал ему путь.

— Ты что творишь? — огрызнулся Баки.

Майкл расправил плечи, бесстрашно глядя Баки в глаза.

— Стиву нужен твой запах, и он не должен быть один, — Баки сжал челюсти, но на долю секунды опустил глаза. — Я отнесу ему и то, и другое, и тебе, Баки, нужно перестать загребать всё себе. Ему больно, это меньшее, что ты можешь предложить.

Баки отвернулся. Не совсем капитуляция, но достаточно близко. Майкл знал, что он ударил по больному. Хорошо, что Баки его любил, потому что он не собирался терять это преимущество.

— Позволь пройти, — тихо сказал Майкл. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у него было всё необходимое для поддержания здоровья котенка.

Баки снова отвернулся, напряженный, но в основном... странный. Сейчас в омеге было что-то очень странное, но у Майкла не было времени раздумывать, потому что Баки отступил, позволяя ему пройти. Прежде, чем Баки успел передумать, он ушел и направился обратно к лифту.

На полпути он остановился и оглянулся.

— Баки? — Когда омега посмотрел на него, Майкл сказал: — он выключил наблюдение в своей комнате. Я не сказал ему, почему тебя это беспокоит, но он хочет, чтобы ты был там. — В Баки было слишком много напряжения, чтобы Майкл мог прочитать его так же легко, как обычно, но ему хотелось верить, что он увидел удивление в глазах Баки. Облизнув губы, он продолжил. — Я пришел сюда, потому что ему нужен твой запах, Бак. Альфе нужен запах его партнёра, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома, и у него его не было. Я не знаю, что случилось и почему ты перестал ему доверять, но это расстояние между вами ему не помогает. Не тогда, когда ты ему нужен.

Баки снова стиснул зубы, мышца его челюсти дёрнулась. Майкл читал в нём странное сочетание сигналов от него, но сейчас у него не было времени на Баки. Стиву и правда не стоило оставаться одному, и он ждал, когда вернётся Майкл. Он отвернулся, взглянул на Наташу и послал ей короткую улыбку. Лифт уже ждал его, и Джарвис без вопросов отвёл его на этаж Стива. ИИ и правда был невероятен. 

***

Когда дверь закрылась, Наташа скрестила руки на груди, снова глядя на медленно бредущего по коридору Баки. Было более чем очевидно, что слова Майкла задели Баки, не в последнюю очередь потому, что он позволил альфе уйти. Он все еще был напряжен и зол, но агрессия покидала его. Если бы ей не повезло, Майклом проломили бы стену. 

— Не хочешь сказать, почему не доверяешь Стиву? — спросила Наташа.

— Я доверяю Стиву, — немедленно ответил Баки. Просто рефлекс без малейшей разумной мысли.

— Да нихера, — бросила Наташа вызов, ни на минуту не прекращая наблюдать за Баки, чтобы понять, что с ним происходит. — Ты внезапно перестал позволять Стиву к тебе приближаться. — Баки начал кругами ходить по комнате, мышцы его спины и шеи были напряжены и резко выделяясь под тонкой рубашкой. — Баки, — она попробовала смягчить свой тон, — пожалуйста. Стива нет рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Позволь мне сделать это ради него. Это всё, — она сжала и разжала кулаки. — Это всё, что я могу ему предложить. 

Баки запутался пальцами в волосах, резко потянул, сердитый и расстроенный. В его гневе был странный привкус, который она не могла распознать.

— Я просто, — начал Баки, но снова с разочарованием и раздражением замолк.

— Просто что? — подсказала Наташу, решив ухватится за него, пока не доберётся до корня проблемы. — Речь идет об инциденте с голосом альфы?

Баки выдохнул, громко и долго, и повернулся к ней.

— Это был второй раз, когда он говорил своим голосом со мной, — сказал Баки.

— Баки, он не знал, что делает, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Он был дезориентирован и напуган...

— Он продолжает обещать, что не будет использовать его, но всё равно это делает!

Баки зарычал, прежде чем он снова оборвал себя. Наташа почувствовала, что Баки что-то скрывает; настоящую причина, по которой он был так расстроен. Возможно, голос повлиял на него, но было нечто другое.

— Баки, — спросила Наташа, — это правда из-за голоса? Он никогда не использовал его, чтобы причинить тебе боль, — сказала она, пытаясь смягчить свои слова. В некотором смысле ей было трудно понять, что он чувствовал, потому что Стив никогда не использовал свой голос на ней, никогда не ставил ее в положение, когда она была физически не способна отказаться от приказа. — Потому что если это не так, если ты чувствуешь опасность по какой-то другой причине, я могу найти тебе место. Безопасное место, подальше отсюда. Он никогда не найдёт тебя, я обещаю, И если он вернется в норму, мы сможем связаться с тобой.

Баки вскинул голову резким жестом, который ей было трудно распознать. Ей пришло в голову, что напряжение, которое она читала в Баки, не было гневом, это было что-то другое.

— Нет, — грубовато сказал он, усаживаясь на ближайшее кресло, упираясь локтями в подлокотники, но складывая руки перед собой. Закрытый язык тела. Самая оборонительная позиция, в которой она его видела. — Почему ты предлагаешь?

— Я уже говорила. Сейчас Стив не может быть с тобой, но он хотел бы для тебя всего самого лучшего. Если лучше уехать, мы найдем безопасное место. Если это что-то другое, что угодно, я... Ты — самое важное для Стива, так что, пока он не вернётся, ты будешь самым важным для меня.

Баки встретил её взгляд, впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в комнату. Оценивая, насколько честной она была. Наташа стояла на месте и ждала, когда он придет к решению. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как она была в его шкуре, когда доверие к другому человеку казалось непреодолимым вызовом; смехотворная идея, на самом деле. У неё было время и Клинт, чтобы научиться доверять, чтобы снова стать человеком. Что было у него? Несколько месяцев? Как бы она ни верила Нику, его поступок затронул в ней что-то настороженное и горькое. То, как обращались с Баки после всего, что он пережил. Он был угрозой, но с ним можно было бы бороться по-другому — гуманно. Не запирать в пластиковой клетке на многие годы и лишать подавителей, чтобы контролировать течки, держа подальше даже от других заключенных, чтобы исключить любой вид людского контакта.

— Раньше ты был счастлив со Стивом, — тихо сказала она. — Было легко увидеть, насколько хорошо вы подходите друг другу, что тебя действительно нравилось быть с ним. Видеть тебя таким... напряженным, недоверчивым? Я бы предложила выход, даже если бы так сильно не любила Стива.

Баки облизнул губы.

— Он злится, — сдержанно сказал Баки, глядя куда-то сквозь её плечо. — Нападает. Реагирует с физической агрессией, которой никогда не было раньше.

Наташа затаила дыхание. Она предполагала многое, но никак не ожидала, что Баки боялся Стива. Он был другим, но он все еще был Стивом. Баки силён физически, часто выражался только языком тела и не стеснялся казаться угрожающим. 

— Ты не обязан быть рядом с ним, — заверила она. — Нет, если не хочешь. Или быть с ним наедине, но, Баки, ты можешь заставить альфу сделать всё, что захочешь. Разве ты не знаешь?

Баки фыркнул.

— Я _не могу_ , — настаивал он. — Я не могу рисковать дракой с ним.

Он делал тяжёлый, серьёзный упор на слова “не могу”, и Наташа не могла этого понять. Она знала, что это важно. Почему Баки не мог рисковать дракой со Стивом? Потому что боялся, что будет иначе смотреть на него в будущем? Потому что боялся причинить боль Стиву? Но в этом это не было никакого смысла, Баки никогда не уклонялся от вызова Стива, даже наоборот — откровенно провоцировал его. И теперь он говорит, что не может рисковать какой-либо конфронтацией? После того, как в буквальном смысле едва не подрался? Никакого смысла.

— Вы двое практически равны, — осторожно предположила Наташа. — Он опережает тебя в силе и выносливости, но у тебя больше реального боевого опыта, и ты гораздо более жесток и эффективен в бою. — Она нахмурилась и покачала головой. — Но он не хотел с тобой драться. Когда он мог, то отступил. Когда не мог, то оттолкнул тебя.

Баки облизнул губы.

— Он оттолкнул меня, когда я схватил его за руку, — медленно начал Баки, очевидно, тщательно выбирая слова. — Ты заметила момент, когда зашумела моя рука?

Наташа кивнула, вспоминая тот небольшой сдвиг.

— Да.

— Если бы он выбрал что-то, кроме толчка…

Баки замолк, отведя взгляд.

— Но он этого не сделал. Баки, он просто хотел, чтобы ты отошёл. Чтобы не навредить тебе.

— Я не мог не думать, что если бы он выбрал другой шаг? — повторил Баки, и Наташа знала, что он пытается сказать ей что-то, что она не понимала. — Я... — Баки нервно облизнул губы, потом резко закричал: — Я уже чувствовал напряжение в руке, Нат! А если бы он пытался мне навредить? Что бы я сделал?!

Наташа почувствовала, как её рот распахнулся, а затем быстро закрыла его.

— Он только пытался оттолкнуть тебя, — напомнила она.

— Я бы не остановился на толчке! — Он встал и начал расхаживать по комнате. — То, как меня обучали? Как я сражаюсь? Я бы не остановился на том, чтобы просто оттолкнуть его, — повторил он, резко развернувшись в конце комнаты и зашагав обратно.

Наташа считала, что он полон дерьма, но она также знала, что не убедит его в этом. Не тогда, когда он был таким взволнован и искренне боялся причинять боль Стиву. На самом деле, это был первый раз, когда она почувствовала чистую любовь к Баки.

— Барнс, — твёрдо сказала Наташа, — тут нет ничего нового. Ты всегда был таким. Ты не причинишь ему вреда.

Баки грустно засмеялся.

— Сейчас всё по-другому. Я смотрю на него, на его модификации, и я рассчитываю. Я рассчитываю, сколько урона он может нанести мне во время боя, силу его ударов, и, — Баки вернулся в кресло, но на этот раз просто сел на самый край, — сейчас я не могу рисковать. Не могу получить ранение, Нат, не от кого-то столь сильного, как он, и точно не от него.

Наташа снова было начала успокаивать Баки, что Стив никогда не станет для него угрозой, когда странность его слов наконец-то дошла до неё.

— Сейчас, — повторила она, мысленно прокручивая его слова. — Ты не можешь рисковать сейчас. Почему не сейчас?

Баки снова облизнул губы, отвернул голову, однако он сидел к ней полубоком. Он был не уверен, хочет ли сказать ей или нет, и это уже было большее приглашение, чем она когда-либо получала от него. Не то чтобы она знала, почему драться сейчас было намного рискованнее, чем месяц назад.

— С тобой что-то не так? Побочные эффекты от лекарства Тони? — спросила Наташа.

Баки оглянулся на неё, его губы изогнулись в гримасу, которую она никогда раньше не видела.

— Там точно что-то есть, — пробормотал он, прежде чем сказал громче: — Я беременен. 

— О, боже, — выпалила Наташа, зная, что глаза расширены от шока, который она не удосужились скрыть. — Как? — тупо спросила она, и Баки сразу же взглянул на неё.

— Штекер “A” вошёл в разъём “B”, — язвительно сказал он. — Не раз.

Наташа нахмурилась, закатывая глаза на свой тупой вопрос и его ещё более тупой ответ.

— Я не это имела в виду, и ты это знаешь.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Не получилось за семьдесят лет, а несколько недель с ним и... ну...

— Он, я имею в виду, он знал?

Баки облизнул губы, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Он _знал_.

— Ох.

Наташа вспомнила о том, как грубо они относились друг к другу в последнее время, как продолжали ругаться без причины, и, ох, когда Стив вспомнит, он будет чувствовать себя ужасно виноватым.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты не думал снова ему сказать? — мягко спросила Наташа. — Если он не вернет воспоминания... ты не сможешь скрывать вечно. 

— Думаешь, есть шанс, что он не вернет память? — Баки казался раненым, как будто Наташа ударила его.

— Прошло всего несколько дней, — заверила она. — но они сказали, что такое возможно. Ты был там, Баки. Есть хороший шанс, что он вспомнит, но может и нет. Как будет лучше для тебя? Сказать ему или оставить в неведении, пока не станет слишком поздно? — она торопливо добавила: — Я серьёзно. Что лучше для тебя? И если он узнает, то, может быть, не будет так агрессивен с тобой.

Баки снова зарылся рукой в волосы, глядя в потолок.

— Было... очень трудно сказать ему в первый раз, — признался Баки.

— Я могу сказать ему, если ты не хочешь, — предложила Наташа.

Когда Баки покачал головой, ей пришлось улыбнуться. Будет лучше, если эту новость сообщит сам Баки. Стив не был их Стивом, но когда дело касалось чего-то подобного, это не имело значения.

— Нет. — голос Баки звучал мрачно. — Одна из причин, по которой я поначалу вообще не хотел говорить ему… — он замолчал. — Раньше этого не случалось, хоть и было много возможностей, и, возможно… тревога была ложной. 

— Баки, это ещё один повод сказать ему, — тут же сказала Наташа. — Ты не должен делать это в одиночку. Не должен. 

Баки встретил её взгляд. Он уже не был таким напряженным, но неестественно расслабленным. Его глаза потемнели и постарели, напоминая ей, что, хотя они со Стивом и выглядели ровесниками, на деле это было не так. Баки прожил все свои девяносто лет.

— Прямо сейчас у Стива нет со мной особой эмоциональной связи, — устало сказал он. — Свалить это на него, когда он уже сомневается в нас и его отношениях со мной… всё, что из этого выйдет — он начнёт думать, что что-то мне должен. 

Наташа накинулась на него и позволила ему увидеть, как она закатывает глаза.

— Баки, ты совместим с ним. Он — альфа, который подчиняется тебе, знает тебя или нет. Как ты думаешь, почему он так расстроился из-за того, как пахнет его комната? Почему Майкл пришел сюда за твоим запахом? То, что ты избегаешь его, не заставляет его хотеть тебя меньше.

— Думаешь, мне легко? — зарычал он. — Я впустил его в свою жизнь, воспротивившись всем своим инстинктам. Думаешь, я могу делать это снова и снова? Эти инстинкты очень долго поддерживали мне жизнь. Думаешь, я могу просто когда угодно их отключить?

— Боже, Баки, — пылко произнесла Наташа. — Я думаю, что тебе сложнее. Тебе тяжелее всего, но ты смотришь мне в глаза и говоришь, что потеря его того стоит. Что он того не стоит. Потому что я думаю, что ты жив сейчас из-за большего, чем из-за инстинктов. Я думаю, это потому, что ты не боишься приказать своему страху свалить. Будет ли это трудно? Да, но если всё пойдет наперекосяк, ты всё ещё не одинок. — Наташа подошла к нему и встала на колени у его кресла. — Я обещаю, что буду рядом.

— Я, — начал Баки, но опять замолк. — Я иногда очень устаю, — тихо признался он. — Я прожил слишком долго, через слишком многое прошёл. Это — одна из причин, почему я был так зол на него, на всех вас за то, что вытащили меня с той базы. Это… так больше не должно было быть. — Он махнул рукой на квартире, в которой недоставало Стива и одного котенка. — Грёбаные котята продолжают его искать.

— Баки, — мягко сказала Наташа, — он здесь. Не то же, что раньше, но... он отключил систему безопасности после того, как вы двое чуть не оторвали друг другу головы. Ради тебя. 

— Он просто попросил Джарвиса отключиться, — заворчал он.

Наташа улыбнулась. Лучше пусть он жалуется, чем пугает её до чертиков признанием, что устал. Он был неукротимым, почти по-звериному ворвался в их жизни, и слышать вдруг от него признание в чём-то подобное было тревожно.

— Баки, — Наташа протянула руку, сжимая его ладонь, — этот человек полный идиот в плане того, что касается тебя, понимает он это или нет, знает тебя или нет. И если бы наш Стив был здесь, ты знаешь, он сказал бы тебе дать ему шанс, что он любит тебя, и что ты не должен быть один. Я верю, что именно Майкл сейчас живёт этажом выше меня 

Баки вдруг рассмеялся.

— Ты знаешь, что мы с Майклом уговорили Стива позировать голым?

— Голым, — повторила Наташа, тут же начав думать о последствиях, которые случатся, когда узнает общественность.

— Очень голым, — с улыбкой сказал Баки.

Наташа закатила глаза и сжала его руку.

— Позволь мне сделать тебе сэндвич, хорошо? Потом ты сможешь решить, что хочешь сделать.

— Я не очень голоден, — ответил Баки, но не отстранился от ее прикосновения.

Наташа приподняла бровь.

— Не голоден? Должно быть, конец света близок. Думаю, мне придется найти Майкла и сказать ему, что мы все-таки займёмся сексом.

Баки покосился на неё.

— Лучше будь с ним поосторожней, — предупредил он. — Он не такой, как мы.

— О, глядите, — поддразнила Наташа. — Очевидно, когда Стив не может быть Капитаном, его мантию надеваешь ты. Он будет так доволен.

— Кстати, — вдруг сказал Баки, — думаешь, Стив флиртовал с Майклом?

Наташа подняла руки к потолку, невольно прося небеса о помощи.

— Барнс, да поможет мне Бог…

— Чем ещё он мог заниматься? — настоял Баки. — Я имею в виду, он сказал, что не сделал ничего плохого, но он определённо очень привлекателен, а Майкла привлекают другие альфы. 

Пристально глядя на него, она пыталась не реагировать, но поняла, что поддалась, когда произнесла: 

— Может быть, нам не стоит оставлять их наедине.

— Наверное, нет, — согласился Баки, поднявшись на ноги. — Убери Майкла из этой комнаты на некоторое время.

— И? — многозначительно произнесла Наташа.

— Я поговорю со Стивом, — признался Баки.

— Скажи ему, — начала Наташа, но её остановил взгляд Баки. — Хорошо, — она вскинула руки, — не говори ничего. Всё, что ты считаешь лучшим. А теперь пошли за нашими парнями.


	11. Chapter 11

У Баки ушло время, чтобы найти Рыжую Бестию (такое имя они придумали для комочка рыжего меха, что притащил домой Стив). Её не оказалось на обычном месте под кроватью, в шкафу или в коробке. В конце концов, он нашел её свернувшейся в корзине для белья — белья Стива, постирать которое у Баки так и не дошли руки. Она скучала по Стиву, как и все остальные. И своей спутнице, догадался Баки.

Вздохнув, он наклонился, чтобы выловить сонного котёнка из корзины. Тот тихо недовольно мяукнул, когда он сунул его в руку и пошел на кухню, чтобы взять пакет с кошачьей едой, которую купил для маленьких существ Стив. Он может принести кошачий домик позже. Зверей всё равно будет больше интересовать еда. 

Оставив свою квартиру, Баки попытался не замечать, как тихо стало без Стива и кошек. Тем не менее, будет лучше, если маленькие звери останутся вместе. По крайней мере, они не будут одиноки, и им так или иначе нравится Стив.

 

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до этажа Стива и его двери.

— Джарвис, — позвал он. Руки были заняты кошкой и кошачьей пищей. Прежде, чем он успел попросить что-либо ещё, дверь распахнулась. — Спасибо.

Плечом распахнув дверь шире, Баки опустил еду. Стива нигде не было видно. Как и сержанта Тиббс. Мгновение спустя голос его альфы донёсся до него из коридора, ведущего в спальню.

— Думаю, я понимаю, почему ты мне нравишься, — говорил сам себе Стив. — Ты маленькая. Тёплая. Мягкая. Очень мягкая.

Приблизившись, Баки услышал мурлыканье сержанта Тиббс.

— Ммм, и я тебе нравлюсь, но видишь ли… Тиббс, да? Я не помню, чтобы мне нравились кошки. Так что было бы здорово, если бы ты сказала мне, почему ты моя. Нет? — Стив вздохнул. — Весь этот языковой барьер будет проблемой. Как мы должны общаться?

Баки почувствовал, как ползёт вверх уголок губ. Стив вёл себя так нелепо, разговаривая с кошкой, но это тоже не было чем-то новым. Он всегда говорил с котятами так, будто они были взрослыми людьми, понимающими каждое слово.

Еще один вздох, на этот раз более долгий.

— По крайней мере, ты меня слушаешь, — пробормотал Стив. — Это хорошее изменение.

— Ты ей нравишься, — сказал Баки вслух, сообщив Стиву о своём присутствии.

Раздался скулёж — Тиббс была необоснованно сварлива, когда её тормошили — и Стив появился в дверном проеме в спальню. Одной рукой он прижимал к груди котёнка, а в второй держал зажжённую сигарету. То, что поразило Баки — удивление в его глазах. Удивление, которое быстро превратилось в настороженность. 

— Баки.

Баки показал ему Рыжую Бестию, зажатую в металлической руке. Котенок с радостью грыз его пальцы, крошечные когти впились в стыки между пластин. Она выглядела ожесточенной и довольно сосредоточенной на своей задаче. Баки одобрял.

— Нельзя их разделять, — сказал Баки, нагнувшись, чтобы отпустить котенка на пол, где тот немедленно начал исследовать новое окружение. Все пахло Стивом, поэтому, вероятно, оба котенка были так расслаблены и совершенно не боялись нового места.

— О, — пробормотал Стив, огорчение проскользнуло в чертах его лица, прежде чем он отпустил Тиббс. Белый пушистый комочек заметил свою спутницу и начал извиваться в руках Стива, желая присоединиться к ней.

Баки указал на рыжего котенка.

— Я принес их еду.

— Спасибо, — слабо сказал Стив. — Я буду, эм, заботиться о них.

Баки стоял, не зная, что сказать, а потом они оба посмотрели, как Тиббс набросилась на Бестию, а затем повалила на землю. Они пинали и катились по полу, радостно играя друг с другом в этом странном новом месте.

— Я не знал, что ты куришь, — сказал Баки.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я тоже не знал. Я нашёл пачку в... что? Ты не знал, что я курю?

Баки встретил взгляд Стива.

— Ты никогда не курил при мне, и я никогда не чуял на тебе дыма, так что нет, я не знал.

По какой-то причине Стива нахмурился.

 

— Там целый чёртов ящик, — он указал на спальню сигаретой.

Баки отвёл плечи назад, сражаясь с дрожью, готовой поползти по позвоночнику. Такова была защитная реакция.

— Я никогда не приходил сюда, — ответил он, видя, что Стив с нетерпением ждёт ответа. 

— Да, да, — Стив взглянул на забывших про них котят и затянулся, прежде чем закончил. — Что случилось? Почему ты так ненавидишь слежку, что, — он снова показал на свою спальню. — ни разу не пришёл сюда. Там нет даже твоего запаха...

Баки нахмурился.

— Я полагал, что кто-то дал тебе моё дело. Не похоже, что это секрет, особенно после того, как ты разболтал всё на национальном телевидении.

— Ну, ничего подобного, — вновь взволнованно сказал Стив. — Какое дело?

— Информация, собранная обо мне ЩИТом. То, что по их мнению, было моей историей. Если ты попросишь, они дадут его тебе, я уверен.

— Ну, — Стив запустил руку в волосы, — я не хочу читать чертов файл. Я... я спрашиваю тебя. Я спрашиваю тебя, — он вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, — что случилось?

Баки открыл рот, а затем закрыл его. Обычно у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы швырнуть свое прошлое в Стива, как живую гранату, по большей части надеясь уязвить или шокировать. Он использовал зверства, совершенные с ним, как оружие, давно научившись использовать всё необходимое для того, чтобы одержать верх. Этот Стив не знал даже половины прошлого Баки, того, что было сделано с ним, и что он должен был делать с другими по приказу Гидры. В первый раз Баки обнаружил, что не хочет этим делиться. Он не хотел обременять эту почти невинную версию Стива деталями о том, что можно сделать с человеком, как можно лишить человека человечности и ощущения себя.

 

— Это длинная и неприятная история, — уклонился Баки.

— Я никуда не спешу, — сказал Стив, бесстрашно встречая взгляд Баки. Он пошевелил зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. — И у меня есть целая коробка этих штук. 

— В первый раз ты не слишком хорошо это воспринял — предупредил Баки, надеясь, что Стив передумает.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, отвернувшись и грубо потирая голову обеими руками, — забудь. Я просто... я просто вспомню позже. Всё в порядке.

— Ты никогда не знал всей истории, — вздохнул Баки. Когда Стив сдался, он был не так счастлив, как ожидал. — Я позаботился о том, чтобы похоронить как можно больше.

Стив снова посмотрел на него, голубые глаза были тёмными и внимательными.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал. Либо он, либо я.

— Нет. Не знаю, — признался Баки. — Честно говоря, я бы хотел вообще этого не напоминать, а я не самый заботливый человек.

— Да, да, — резко заспорил Стив, сводя брови на переносице. — Никто тут не заботится обо мне так, как ты.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся.

— Это твои друзья, Стив. Я здесь новичок. Они были с тобой в течение многих лет, прежде чем появился я, и, поверь, я не был милым пареньком, когда мы встретились.

— Ну, — сглотнул Стив и взмахнул руками, задевая ими стену. — Почему это имеет значение? Ты заботишься обо мне больше всех. О нем, о том, что я — он. И что, если ты новенький? Вы все для меня новенькие, но ты... — Стив снова сглотнул, бросив взгляд на горло Баки и отметину. — Я ничего не знаю, но у меня есть глаза. Ты был моим, и я подумал...

Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив отвел взгляд, и отнял у него сигарету. Слова повторялись в его мозгу. Он действительно больше заботился о том, чтобы вернулся старый Стив, чем о Стиве теперешнем? Он не знал этого Стива, не понимал его. Легче было думать о нём знакомыми словами, чем моделями поведения. Это вредило этому Стиву? Похоже, что да, и это была вина Баки. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться переложить вину, когда та уже лежала прямо у него на плечах.

— Мы повязаны, — подтвердил Баки, — потому что хотели, но это был старый ты. Если захочешь выйти из ситуации, когда повязан с незнакомцем, который тебе не особенно нравится...

— Если я хочу? — рявкнул Стив достаточно громко, чтобы котята шарахнулись от него и убежали в гостиную. — А что насчет тебя?

— До тебя я был временно повязан с другими людьми, в выборе которых не принимал никакого участия. Я знаю, каково это — быть во власти связи, которую ты не можешь контролировать.

— Я думал эта, — Стив указал на собственную метку, окропляя пеплом плечо, — постоянная.

Баки кивнул.

 

— Я тоже так думал, но после... несчастного случая связь ощущается не так, как раньше. Может быть, есть что-то, о чём мы не знаем? Может быть, обе стороны должны выбрать её, а ты этого не сделал. Ты просто проснулся с ней. — Голос Баки был горек. Он был хорошо осведомлен о том, каково это — просыпаться в замешательстве, в одиночестве и повязанным с незнакомцем. — Я знаю, каково это, поэтому не собираюсь предполагать, что ты должен вести себя как мой партнёр.

 

Стив уставился на него, нахмурив брови. В его потемневших глазах пестрили эмоции. Одной затяжкой он докурил сигарету, указал на Баки, затем повернулся и ушёл обратно в свою комнату. Теперь, думая об этом, Баки понял, что ситуация, в которой оказался Стив, была до жути похожа на то, что пережил он сам. Во всех смыслах и целях, этот Стив никогда не выбирал связь. Должно быть было ужасно просыпаться с этой связью под коркой. 

Через мгновение Баки услышал щелчок зажигалки и повернулся к Стиву. Тот стоял у кровати и подносил к губам зажжённую сигарету.

— У тебя очень мрачные представления о связи, — сказал Стив, глубоко затянувшись. Странно было наблюдать за его спокойствием каждый раз, когда он делал это. — Но, знаешь, если бы я был идиотом, то решил бы, что ты пришёл сюда и сказал, что у меня есть выход, чтобы от тебя избавиться.

Баки склонил голову.

— Я выбрал связь, — мягко поправил Баки. — Для меня ничего не изменится.

— Но ты не выбрал её со мной, — сказал Стив, оглядываясь на него. — Дело в том, что, насколько я помню, я тебе не нравился. Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что не нравишься мне. Я не выбирал связь, конечно, но, — Стив покачал головой, — я не понимаю тебя. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе. Тебе не нравится, когда я не веду себя, как он. Ты мне не доверяешь.

— Я жесток, — честно признался Баки. Он видел, как Стив открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы защитить свою способность позаботиться о себе, поэтому поспешил оборвать его: — Нет, подожди. Дай мне закончить. Я очень жесток. Кроме того, по большинству навязанных мне психологических оценок я далеко за чертой социопата и близок к психопату. Старый ты знал это с самого начала и учитывал это в наших взаимодействиях. Я не хочу подпускать тебя к себе, потому что никогда не мог доверять собственным реакциям, и ты не заслуживаешь боли просто потому, что я такой, какой есть.

— Когда я проснулся, — сказал Стив, — мне врал какой-то засранец, и целая куча других засранцев не хотели, чтобы я вышел из той комнаты. Я ничего не знал, кроме того, что не мог доверять им, а потом увидел тебя, — Стив указал на него сигаретой. — Ты был единственным ясным пятном во всем этом грёбаном месте.

— Я помню, — пробормотал Баки, думая о том, как чувствовал себя, когда его тело застыло по команде Стива.

Стив вздрогнул и отвернулся.

— Да. Я подумал... — Стив поморщился. — В этом нет никакого смысла.. Я знал, что ты... ты единственный, кому я могу доверять. Ты был моим, а я — твоим, и я не могу понять, почему это изменилось.

Баки громко выдохнул и снова провёл по волосам рукой.

— Мне понадобится сигарета, — нетвёрдо сказал он.

Стив молчаливо подчинился, выдвигая ящик. Он почти до половины был набит сигаретными пачками, и он вытащил одну уже открытую и выловил сигарету. Зажав её между губ, он щелкнул зажигалкой, запыхтел и зажег её, прежде чем протянул Баки.

— Я старше тебя, — сказал Баки, затянувшись и почувствовав, как дым приятно жжет легкие.

Стив фыркнул.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить это дерьмо так, будто оно для меня что-то значит.

Баки выдохнул, пытаясь сформировать дым в кольца. Не сработало. Он пятился назад до тех пор, пока спина не уперлась в стену, а затем опустился на пол, вытянув перед собой ноги. На нем были тактические ботинки. Он инстинктивно надевал их утром, хотя и предпочитал ходить босиком всегда, когда только мог. Странно.

— Я старше на семьдесят лет, Стив.

Нетерпеливо жестикулируя, Стив сказал: 

— И?

Баки позволил своим губам дернуться. Этот Стив был совершенно неузнаваем. Совершенно не впечатлен чем-то столь необычным, хоть и знал только жизнь в Башне.

— Я провел эти годы в тайной организации под названием "Гидра" и превратился в идеальное оружие. При помощи их предпочтительного метода "обучения" — жестоких пыток и принудительных связей с кураторами. 

— О, — тихо сказал Стив. Он сел на кровать, положив руку на живот. — Эту часть ты не хотел мне раскрывать, не так ли?

Баки безмятежно засмеялся.

— Это далеко не худшие вещи, которые нужно знать обо мне. — он затянулся. Хорошо, что можно было чем-то занять руки и сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме воспоминаний.

— Баки, — осторожно сказал Стив, — почему ты так уверен, что это важно? Что я буду... недоволен тобой?

 

— Гидра поимела мой организм, — сказал Баки, игнорируя вопрос. — Улучшила меня — не так сильно, как тебя, но довольно близко — и, кроме того, вызвала почти постоянные течки. В моей крови так много гормонов, что я пахну, как будто теку. Не имеет большого значения, так как они наступали каждые две-три недели. Это облегчило формирование связи, понимаешь? Гораздо легче контролировать, когда на меня давит связь. Это заставило меня... научило меня реагировать на алтай определенным образом.

Стив некоторое время молчал, его лицо было скрыто в тени и освещалось только огоньком сигареты.

— Ненависть? — он спросил в конце концов.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Не думаю, что есть слово, достаточно сильное, чтобы описать то, что я чувствую, когда альфа подходит ко мне. И это не просто неприязнь, или ненависть, или что-то ещё. Я могу и причиню им боль, если у меня будет шанс, и я не чувствую из-за этого вины. Я делал это раньше и, вероятно, сделаю это снова. Ты сбиваешь меня с толку, когда приближаешься: пахнешь и выглядишь как человек, которого я знал, но ты не он. Кто-нибудь тут может тебе поведать, что я мерзок, когда сбит с толку. Но так или иначе ты не должен действовать на нервы моим инстинктам. 

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Стив. — Это значит, что ты хочешь меня убить?

 

Баки замешкался и ещё раз глубоко затянулся, прежде чем ответил. Он не хотел врать, но не был уверен, какой ответ правилен. Речь шла не о намерении или желании причинить боль Стиву, а о иррациональных, нелогичных реакциях, которые тот в нём вызывал. Баки хотел защититься от Стива, так как злился на него, и в тоже время был в ярости, потому он обещал остаться с Баки, остаться с ним несмотря ни на что, и не сделал этого.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Но я боюсь, что могу.

К его удивлению, Стив мрачно усмехнулся.

 

— Это возвращает меня к мыслям, что я тебе не нравлюсь. — Покачав головой, Стив отвернулся. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя ненавидел, Баки? Потому что... я сижу здесь, пытаясь понять, что должен чувствовать, и я могу думать только... о том, что ты делаешь это, потому что хочешь, чтобы я тебя ненавидел.

Баки зажал сигарету во рту, но не затянулся, раздумывая. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы Стив возненавидел его; каким-то извращенным способом доказать свой страх, что Стив не обязан был, может, вообще не должен был спускать Баки с рук все его выходки. Находясь под контролем Гидры, он жил ради мести, ради крови, которую пролил, разрывая их на части. Тогда его вёл гнев. Стив забрал у Баки часть этого гнева, и, странным образом, он ненавидел то, что так сильно в нём нуждался. 

Однако он выбрал Стива. Он выбрал его, и Баки не отступит от этого решения, потому что сам принял его. То, как связь изменилась после аварии Стива, то, как она приглушалась, больше не передавая эмоции, как чрезмерно громкий горн, заставило Баки думать, что связь не была столь постоянна, как он думал. Ещё Баки хорошо знал, что мог навредить Стиву, даже не желая этого. Возможно, где-то глубоко под слоями старого гнева и горечи, он верил, что Стив не до конца понимал, во что ввязывается, сходясь с Баки, и в конце концов научится ненавидеть его и его непохожесть. Если этому суждено произойти, то пусть лучше раньше, чем позже. 

 

— Может быть, — ответил Баки, немного отведя сигарету. После от его волос будет нести за километр. 

Стив долго наблюдал за ним, его глаза были темны и нечитаемы. Так долго, что сигарета Баки превратилась в пепел. 

— Ты хочешь разорвать связь? — наконец спросил Стив, его голос был спокойным и ясным. — Если бы ты мог выбирать — прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в этой комнате — ты бы решил разорвать связь?

— Нет. — Для Баки это было просто. Если бы это был его выбор, он бы не разрушил связь. Он мог предложить это Стиву, но не стал бы так поступать. — Нет, я бы не стал.

Стив громко выдохнул, звуча странно облегченно.

— Я рад, — сказал Стив, сползая с кровати на пол напротив Баки и садясь, отражая его позу.

— Правда?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — В тот момент, когда я увидел тебя, я понял: ты мой. Мне никогда не хотелось избавиться от тебя, даже когда ты ведёшь себя как придурок.

 

Баки хмыкнул и позволил маленькой ухмылке расползтись по губам, чувствуя странное удовольствие от непоколебимости Стива. Он редко срывался на Баки, и это всегда заставляло его забыть о том, что это — признак того, что Стив не в порядке. Обычно Баки высказывал недовольство тут, как только его чувствовал. Он подсознательно ожидал, что и Стив тоже. От этого легкого, мелкого нытья было лучше; это означало, что Стив будет защищать себя. Баки это очень понравилось.

— Что смешного?— Спросил Стив, тень улыбки скользнула по его губам. 

— Ничего. Просто ты дерзок, — быстро улыбнулся Баки. — Мне это нравится.

 

Стив закатил глаза, и Баки снова почувствовал желание улыбнуться. Дерзость. Так много дерзости. Обычно он видел это только тогда, когда Стив разговаривал с кем-то, кого ненавидел, но чувствовал, что ему нужно изобразить уважение. Или если Стив был в особом настроении.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что обычно я не слишком понятно выражаюсь, так что вот я говорю. Если мне станет лучше — или если нет, то я хочу сохранить наши отношения.

 

Баки повернулся к Стиву. Он был удивлён и одновременно счастлив, что, даже не помня и не особо любя, Стив не разорвёт связь. Тем не менее, он был только наполовину прав: Стив не плохо выражался, просто делал это так, что Баки не понимал.

— Когда мы с тобой встретились, я ненавидел тебя, — сказал Баки, вспоминая трискелион и то маленькое шоу, на которое был приглашен для выступления. — Ты был всем, что я ненавидел в альфах. Сильный, явно опасный, доминантный и, самое худшее, заинтересованный. Не то чтобы я тебе нравился.

— Постой, постой, — перебил Стив. — При встрече мы невзлюбили друг друга? А как, чёрт возьми, мы повязались, с таким-то началом?

 

Баки должен был рассказать историю по порядку, или Стив будет продолжать путаться. И, возможно, они должны были поговорить об этом неделю назад.

— Я был в руках Гидры около семидесяти лет, — объяснил он. — Первые несколько их агентов ставили на мне эксперименты — как в медицинском, так и в психологическом плане, неуклонно ломая меня. После того, как не осталось почти ничего человеческого, они ввели в игру связь как способ контролировать меня.

Он мог слышать, как Стив тяжело сглотнул. Баки пытался использовать общие термины, а не примеры. Он помнил, как сильно Стив отреагировал в те несколько раз, когда он подробно рассказал. Честно говоря, он не хотел слишком много думать о деталях.

 

— Ты сбежал? — через некоторое время спросил Стив.

— Да.

Стив сделал жест рукой, прося уточнить. 

— В основном из-за их халатности. За такой большой промежуток времени они не заметили, что связи разрываются всё быстрее, и их влияние неуклонно ослабевает. Думаю, я научился подсознательно подавлять их. Потом, однажды, связь вообще не образовалась. 

— Что ты сделал после того, как сбежал?

Баки скривил губы в пародии на улыбку.

— Я охотился на них, — яростно сказал Баки, гордясь своим мстительным неистовством. — Обратил против них всё, чему они меня учили. Я выкуривал их из укрытий и убивал столько, сколько мог.

— Мы тогда встречались? — спросил Стив, — когда ты... мстил?

Баки покачал головой, едва замечая непреднамеренный каламбур.

 

— Это заняло некоторое время, но я уничтожил всех важных шишек. Наверное, осталось много лакеев и отколовшихся группировок, но никого, кто мог бы ими управлять. ЩИТ был скомпрометирован. Гидра скрывалась на самом виду — работала в его структуре. Когда я открыл охоту на Пирса, на меня напал весь ЩИТ. В конце концов меня схватили и спрятали в секретной тюрьме. Они держали меня взаперти в течение трёх лет, пока не столкнулись с угрозой. Такой, что готовы были вести со мной переговоры в обмен на помощь. Ты руководил этой миссией.

 

— Держу пари, ты был очарователен, — с сарказмом сказал, Стив достав из кармана пачку сигарет. Зашуршала упаковка, тут же появились заинтересованные котята. Баки наблюдал, как Стив пытался играть с ними без игрушек. В конце концов они заскучали и предпочли компанию друг друга. Стив просто пялился на них.

— Определённо не был, — сказал Баки, снова привлекая внимание Стива — теперь, когда кошки ушли; они так долго были одни и нуждались в его внимании. — И тот факт, что дерьмо хлестало в вентилятор всю миссию, от начала и до конца, не помогал.

— Тогда как мы сошлись? — надавил Стив.

— Я всё время провоцировал тебя, но ты никогда не поддавался. Меня это бесило до усрачки, — признался Баки. — Ты постоянно отказывался делать то, что я ожидал. Это сводило меня с ума. И ты был таким упрямым, всегда пытался сказать последнее слово несмотря ни на что.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Я уже боюсь слушать дальше. Эта история сильно отличается от того, что я ожидал услышать.

Вытащив из пачки две сигареты, Стив засунул обе в рот. Зажигалка вспыхнула, осветив его лицо сияющим теплом. Стив запыхтел, сигареты загорелись, и он вытащил одну изо рта. Подавшись вперёд, предложил её Баки, и тот наклонился, чтобы забрать её, позволяя их пальцам соприкоснуться.

— А что ты ожидал услышать? — с любопытством спросил Баки.

— Я не знаю. Какую-то киношно-идеальную историю любви? — Стив нахмурился. В его голосе было замешательство. — Должна быть причина, по которой тебе настолько не нравится текущий я.

Баки покачал головой. Он любил этого Стива, просто понятия не имел, что с ним делать.

— Дело не в том, что ты мне не нравишься, — медленно сказал Баки, — я просто... наплевал на все свои инстинкты и подпустил его к себе. Ты забыл всё: кто я, какой я человек, и я обнаружил, что... полагался на тебя сильнее, чем думал. Мне... это не нравится. Я никогда ни от кого не зависел. И разозлился, узнав об обратном.

— Разозлился на меня, — уточнил Стив, и Баки не мог распознать эмоций в его потемневших глазах. 

 

— Я _ненавижу_ это, — зарычал Баки, наклоняясь вперёд, слова горели огнём в его груди. — Я не должен нуждаться в тебе, а ты... — глубоко вздохнув, он отвернулся от Стива, чье выражение лица не мог понять без связи. — Его здесь нет, и я не должен в нём нуждаться. Но он мне нужен. 

— Вот почему ты не позволил мне уйти, — сказал Стив, в его голосе было такое удивление, что Баки снова повернулся к нему. Он всё ещё держал зажженную сигарету, однако положил руку на пол и толчком подался вперёд. Теперь тлеющий окурок лежал рядом с постельным бельём, но Баки не мог предупредить Стива, когда его глаза были такими блестящими и яркими. — Хотя я и толкнул тебя, сказал уйти, ты не мог меня отпустить.

 

Баки кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за Стивом. Первым его инстинктом было ответить на вызов в языке тела Стива, но он подавил это чувство. Этот Стив доказывал, что он не угроза, что не хотел быть угрозой. Баки вдыхал сигаретный дым и не шевелился, расслабляя руку. Просто наблюдая; давая Стиву преимущество сомнения, которое не дал бы никому другому.

Тишина между ними затянулась, и Стив наконец откинулся назад, но не дотянулся до Баки, и ужасное напряжение соскользнуло с его тела. Стив засунул сигарету обратно в рот, запыхтел так, что она полыхнула в тёмной комнате, и спросил: 

— Так почему же ты ненавидел меня, когда мы впервые встретились?

Баки чувствовал, что оставшаяся часть напряжения, с которой он борется, отпадает. Вновь поднеся сигарету к губам, он задумался и начал свою историю с начала.

 

— Ты был упрямым, продолжал давить, спорить о каждой мелочи. — Баки замолчал, чувствуя, что разочарование тех первых дней возвращается с удвоенной силой. Боже, он так сильно хотел придушить Стива. — Но ещё был справедлив. И ты уважал меня. Я мог видеть это, и это... это заставило меня смотреть на тебя по-другому.

— Как?

— Как будто ты можешь быть настоящим человеком.

Стив засмеялся

— В отличие от?..

— Альф, — закончил Баки. — Для меня это было очень важно, видеть в тебе не твой второй пол.

— Значит, мы тогда влюбились?

Баки фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Едва ли. Мы заразились странным вирусом, который почти превратил нас всех в монстров, а затем получили дозу экспериментального лекарства. После того, как оно сработало, оказалось, что вирус задерживал твой гон, так что он начался в полную силу, пока мы всё ещё были в карантине. Мы трахались; я использовал твои отпечатки пальцев, чтобы сбежать от медицинской службы и их опеки. О, и я не знал, что ты временно повязал меня.

Стив уставился на Баки, его сигарета замерла на полпути ко рту.

— Это ужасная история!

На этот раз Баки искренне засмеялся.

— Думаю, что позже стало ещё хуже.

Стив потёр лицо рукой.

— Как всё могло стать _ещё_ хуже?

— Ты выследил меня. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что ты просто хотел предложить мне место в команде, но тогда мне казалось, что ты просто доказываешь, что можешь легко меня найти. Это заставило меня убежать так далеко, как было возможно. 

— Поскольку ты здесь, я предполагаю, что в конце концов ты вернулся. — Стив вытянул ноги, и Баки не мог не скользнуть взглядом к перекатывающимся под кожей мышцам бёдер. Он хотел к ним прикоснуться. — Почему?

— В частности, из-за твоей безумной идеи прямо по национальному телевидению шлепнуть Конгресс по лицу моим незаконным заключением в ЩИТе. Я это уже упоминал?

— Три раза, — ответил Стив.

— Хорошо, значит ты это не забудешь, — согласился Баки.

— Да, — произнёс Стив, растягивая слова, — у меня такое чувство, что с тобой невозможно что-то забыть. 

Баки притворился, что не слышал комментария.

— Итак, я встретил Майкла; он дал мне пинка под зад, чтобы вернуться, и я это сделал.

— И мы повязались? — спросил с улыбкой Стив.

— Нет, — сердито ответил Баки, вспоминая то время. — Ты продолжал настаивать на свиданиях. Они не были так уж плохи, но ты продолжал отказываться от секса, и это было чертовски неприятно.

Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Баки.

— Зачем мне отказываться от секса с _тобой_?

— Не спрашивай меня! Насколько я знаю, это было какое-то наказание или типа того.

Стив развёл руки, сбитый с толку.

— Как, чёрт возьми, нам удалось повязаться?

— Я думаю, мы сорвались, — улыбкой ответил Баки.

— Сорвались, — покачал головой Стив, наполовину улыбнувшись губами. — Могу это предоставить.

— Пепельница?

— Вот, — Стив вскочил и взял стеклянный квадрат с несколькими сигаретными окурками, томящимися внутри. Баки бросил в неё свою сигарету и вздохнул.

— Я понятия не имею, почему ты это делаешь, — пожаловался он. — От никотина нет никакого толку, от нас просто начинает нести. 

Стив засмеялся.

— Что смешного? — спросил Баки, наблюдая, как футболка Стива растянулась на его груди.

— Мне только что пришло в голову, что ты по своей сути сердитый человек, — весело ответил Стив, всё ещё усмехаясь.

Баки, приподняв бровь, склонил голову набок.

— И это забавно?

— Ну, — сказал Стив, выхватывая собственную сигарету, — я думал, что ты так недружелюбен и зол на меня из-за того, что случилось. Какое облегчение знать, что это просто твоя суть.

Баки покачал головой.

— Странная ты печенька, — пробормотал он, подтянув ноги и поднявшись.

— Баки, — позвал Стив, наблюдая за ним тёмными, задумчивыми глазами, — то, что ты сказал о принудительной связи… — На этот раз Стив нервно облизал его губы. — Это требовало...

— Секса, — прервал Баки, также пристально наблюдая за ним и задаваясь вопросом, на что нацелился альфа.

Стив яростно нахмурился, выражение его лица было устрашающе знакомым и всё же чужим.

— Изнасилование, — твёрдо сказал он, свирепо и зло. — Это был не секс.

 

Каждый раз, когда Баки видел ярость Стива, как его альфа готовился сражаться с людьми, которые уже были мертвы, то чувствовал себя странно. У него будто что-то сжималось и разбухало внутри, и ему это не нравилось. Значила ли что-то та же самая реакция от этого Стив, который совсем его не знал?

— Я никогда не сопротивлялся, Стив, — тихо сказал Баки. — Это не было пыткой.

Глаза Стива вспыхнули.

— Но так и было.

Глядя в сторону, Баки пожал плечами.

— Это произошло, я выжил. Давай двигаться дальше.

 

Стив открыл рот, но вздохнул и кивнул. Вместо того, чтобы сказать, что было у него на уме, он отвернулся, нервно потирая ладонями бёдра.

— Если с тобой это случилось столько раз, — Стив посмотрел на Баки, неосознанно обнажая горло. Этот жест был знаком и вызывал беспокойство — парень даже не знал, почему это делает. — Как мы с тобой?..

Стив смутно махнул рукой на пространство между ними.

— Занимаемся сексом? — прямо спросил Баки.

Стив немного покраснел, но решительно сжал челюсти и встретил взгляд Баки.

— Да. Как это работает? В смысле, я, — Стив указал на своё тело; на большое, мощное тело, — выгляжу угрожающе.

Баки пожал плечами, но улыбнулся, глядя на вышеупомянутое тело.

— Просто потрясающе, — протянул Баки, наклоняясь так, чтобы волосы упали на глаза. — И часто.

Румянец на щеках Стива потемнел. Однако это было не смущение. Красные пятна покрыли его лицо и шею. Это означало, что Стив _заинтересован_.

— Нет, эм, я имел в виду... — вздохнул Стив и застенчиво потянулся к волосам. — Может быть, я не должен спрашивать, но когда я… В последний раз, когда я прикасался к тебе, и ты запаниковал? Это из-за меня или... твоего прошлого?

 

Баки уставился на Стива, на его знакомое тело, и задался вопросом, была ли инстинктивная реакция на атаку вызвана чем-то столь простым, как непривычное поведение. Сейчас он осознал, что Стив всегда старался прояснить свои намерения, прежде чем прикасался к Баки. И хотя Стив часто трахал его сзади (Баки нравились угол и глубина проникновения), он никогда не начинал ничего сексуального, приближаясь сзади. Баки даже не понимал, что делал это, что сознательно берёг его, пока Стив не исчез. И теперь Баки злился на свою выучку и благодарил Стива за то, что никогда не затрагивал эту тему.

 

— Да, — решил Баки. — Знаешь, это могло быть очень хорошей причиной.

— Итак, эм, — Стив потер шею, — не возражаешь, если я попробую прикоснуться к тебе снова? Нет, не для секса. Я просто… — Стив покраснел сильнее, на этот раз смущённо. — Я действительно хочу прикоснуться к тебе, хотя бы к твоей руке, или... к чему угодно.

Баки всегда хотел прикоснуться к Стиву, и ему нравилось, когда Стив прикасался к нему; он никогда не хотел, чтобы Стив останавливался. Даже Наташа ранее выволокла его из комнаты, схватив за футболку, а не за руку, потому что ему не нравилось, когда его трогали люди. Кроме тех немногих, которых он подпустил. Стив был самым важным из них, и Баки скучал по его прикосновениям. 

— Не двигайся, — предупредил Баки, придвигаясь к сидящему альфе.

 

Добравшись до ног Стива, Баки подтолкнул их ступнёй. Стив нахмурился, но сдвинул колени, и через мгновение Баки одним плавным движением оседлал его. Затем придвинулся, прижав колени к бедрам Стива. Поза была на удивление удобной. А лучше всего, что так он имел контроль над центром тяжести Стива, мог почувствовать, если тот неожиданно пошевелится. Руки Стива были у него на виду, и у Баки было преимущество, благодаря которому привычное, возникающее от близости альфы нервирующее ощущение ползущего по спине холодка ушло. 

 

— Всё хорошо? — так и не пошевелившись, спросил Стив.

Баки прикоснулся кончиком языка к верхней губе и положил руки на широкие плечи Стива, наслаждаясь их теплом и под ладонями.

— Да, — сказал Баки, прочистив горло. — Да. Прикоснись ко мне.

Стив медленно поднял руки к бедрам Баки. Ему захотелось зарычать, однако он просто позволил пальцам Стива коснуться пояса, затем подола футболки, а затем — кожи. Дыхание моментально сбилось. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Стив трогал его. Он привык ощущать Стива каждое утро, каждую ночь — ну, большую часть времени, — и он так долго был этого лишён. 

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — сказал Стив, выглядя беспомощным и сбитым с толку. — Как кто-то может пахнуть так хорошо, как ты?

Скользнув руками дальше под футболку Баки, Стив прижал их к бокам, а затем завёл за спину. Тихо вздохнул, потирая ладонями линию позвоночника Баки, ведя ими вдоль лопаток, а затем снова вниз. Прикосновение было таким тёплым, и Стив выглядел таким... счастливым.

— Ты невероятен, — почти мечтательно сказал Стив.

— Я капризный, у меня есть шрамы, меня не волнуют люди и дерьмо, которое с ними происходит, — предупредил Баки, нависая над ним. Его волосы почти касались лица Стива.

— Прекрасный, — сказал Стив, не отрывая взгляда от губ Баки. 

— Прикоснитесь, — приказал Баки, преодолевая последние несколько дюймов и позволяя их губам соприкоснуться. Он поёрзал и опустился прямо на колени Стива, прижав его своим весом.

Приблизившись к его губам, Стив замешкался. Он явно не знал, что делать, и Баки зарычал. Однако Стив отреагировал на звук собственным низким рыком, от которого Баки задрожал. Звук был так знаком, так приятно было вновь его слышать. Он открыл рот, облизывая губы Стив, и альфа притянул его к себе, раскрыл языком губы и проник и внутрь. Теперь он больше не стеснялся.

Баки застонал в поцелуй, обеими руками зарывшись Стиву в волосы и осторожно потянув за них. Они были так близки; плотно прижавшись друг к другу телами, они тёрлись друг о друга, когда Баки слегка покачивался на коленях Стива. Поцелуй углубился, оба жаждали и жаждали другого. Одна из рук Стива заскользила по рубцам на спине Баки в месте соединения металлических пластин с кожей. Другая оказалась на правой груди Баки, лапая его сосок. Так приятно было снова чувствовать прикосновения Стива, его руки на коже, его тепло. Баки ощущал покалывание в чувствительных, припухших от поцелуя губах. 

 

Было ясно, что Стив хотел секса. Баки чувствовал его твердеющий, настойчиво прижимающийся к промежности член. Его желание было безошибочным. Часть Баки хотела этого, хотела поддаться желанию. Большая, более недоверчивая часть звучала как сигнальные колокола. Это был не его Стив. Не тот человек, которого он знал, которого выбрал и которому доверял. Как бы он ни ненавидел это признавать, секс не всегда решал их проблемы.

Баки разорвал поцелуй и впился пальцами Стиву в волосы, когда тот вновь потянулся к нему. 

— Хватит, — хрипло сказал Баки. Губы Стива были влажными и припухшими, горячечное дыхание касалось кожи. 

 

— Баки, — заскулил Стив, и Баки вздрогнул. Те, кто заявляли, что альфы не скулят, просто никогда не слышали Стива. От этого греховного звука поджимались пальцы ног. 

Покачав головой (в основном, чтобы очистить разум), Баки сказал: 

— Мы не можем, — и отстранился от Стива. Но не встал, оставшись сидеть на его ногах.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Стив, затаив дыхание, его руки замерли под рубашкой Баки, но не сдвинулись. — Никакого секса, но... тебе обязательно уходить? Мы можем пойти в гостиную? Я могу... просто сидеть рядом с тобой?

Баки вгляделся в глаза Стива, пытаясь оценить, что будет лучше для альфы. Побыть одному и остыть, либо же остаться рядом с Баки, как он просил.

— Я голоден, — признался он. Еда не была для него высоким приоритетом последние несколько дней, и желудок Баки жаловался на отсутствие средств к существованию.

У Стива непонятно из-за чего поднялось настроение. 

— У меня есть кассероль с тунцом, — радостно сообщил он Баки.

Баки нахмурился. Пища, приготовленная Стивом в его нынешнем состоянии, вызывала подозрение. 

— Кто её приготовил?

Стив помрачнел, когда признался: 

— В основном Майкл.

На этот раз Баки ощутил прилив сил. Он сможет съесть всё, что приготовил Майкл.

— С этого надо было и начать. Этот человек из семьи поваров. Он умеет готовить.

— Так ты останешься?

Баки кивнул.

— Да. Я не смогу спать здесь, даже с отключенным наблюдением, но пока я останусь.

— Могу я узнать почему?

— На моём этаже оборудование для наблюдения не выключено. Он удалено. Полностью. Его нельзя включить. 

— Вау, ты действительно параноик, — сказал Стив, приподняв бровь.

— Я провел более семидесяти лет в клетке без какой-либо конфиденциальности, — мягко сказал Баки, — я не собираюсь идти на компромисс. 

Стив нахмурился.

— Даже... почему ты мне не сказал?

— Сказал что?

— Что тебе не понравилось здесь из-за, — Стив махнул рукой на потолок. — Ты должен был сказать мне. Баки, — категорично произнёс он, — я думал, что это из-за меня. Ты не сказал почему .

Баки растерянно нахмурился.

— Я никогда не говорил, что не хочу жить с тобой на этом этаже.

Стив долго смотрел на него.

— Ты вёл себя так, будто ненавидишь меня, продолжал говорить — всем остальным — что я не веду себя как он. Ты не хотел, чтобы я прикасался к тебе, и я понятия не имел почему, и тебе не понравилось здесь. Со мной.

Баки нахмурился сильнее.

— Я обычно делаю всё возможное, чтобы убить людей, которых ненавижу. Фьюри — единственное исключение, потому что я считаю, что он так или иначе сам себя угробит, и мне нужно только подождать ублюдка.

— И как я должен был об этом догадаться? — раздражённо спросил Стив. 

Баки заворчал, слегка поёрзав. 

— Я никогда не говорил, что ты мне не нравишься, — слабо защищался он, — или что я тебя ненавижу. И я сделал все, чтобы не навредить тебе. — Стив вскинул брови. Обе. — ...физически, — пояснил Баки. Он злился из-за того, что Стив его не понимал. Как будто Стива нужно было учить снова, и снова, и... блядь.

— Ты очарователен, — с любовью сказал Стив, — и великолепен, но ты должен дать мне передышку. Иногда ты говоришь слишком много, а иногда вообще молчишь. 

— Я думал, что даю тебе передышку, — раздраженно сказал Баки, указывая на расстояние между их телами. Он не мог представить большего дара, чем личное пространство. Только твоё, нетронутое другими место — самое спокойное, самое расслабляющее, что мог себе представить Баки.

— Хм, — Стив закатил глаза, — за исключением того, что всё это случилось до того, как я понял, почему ты расстроен и как это исправить.

 

Нахмурившись, Баки положил руки Стиву на шею и вернулся к плечам. Заявление было не совсем правильным. Стив не мог всё исправить и особенно — свой разум, и он не мог исполнить обещание, которое его старая личность дала Баки. Он ещё не был уверен, хочет ли рассказать этому Стиву о беременности или нет. Он не был уверен во многих вещах. Ребёнок — единственное, что он никогда не считал возможным. Опять же, если Стив не вернётся, если не станет тем, что раньше, Баки придётся попытаться.

— Если не видишь, как мой кулак летит тебе в лицо, то можешь быть уверен: ты меня не разозлил, — уступил Баки.

— Чушь собачья, — заворчал Стив. — Ты не ударил меня ни разу за все время, что я тебя злил. Ты бросил меня в стену — очень четкий сигнал, кстати, — но не бил.

— Я понятно выражаюсь, — настаивал Баки.

— Если под “понятно” ты имеешь в виду “ _не_ понятно”, то конечно.

Баки проигнорировал комментарий Стива.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, — медленно сказал Баки, — что с прошлым тобой мы общались лучше? — Он неопределенно махнул рукой на пространство между собой и Стивом. — Это? Серьёзно, это своего рода стандарт для нас. Ты задаешь мне вопросы, которые я не понимаю. Я отвечаю и только раздражаю тебя.

— Ясно, — сказал Стив, раздражение вернулось к нему прежде, чем Баки успел хоть бы об этом упомянуть. — Баки, я не он. Меня не волнует, как хорошо ты ладил с ним. Ты можешь сделать это для меня? Я стараюсь, но я не могу... я борюсь в одиночку.

— Поэтому я и вернулся, — быстро ответил Баки. — Поэтому я и отдал тебе котят, чтобы ты не был один.

На этот раз руки Стива вновь скользнули к спине Баки, поверх футболки. Нахмурившись, он сидел, глядя на губы Баки. Такое лицо делал Стив, когда слишком много думал о том, какой ответ будет правильным, однако Баки не был уверен, как этот Стив смог этому научиться.

— Так мы можем сделать это вместе? — наконец-то спросил Стив.

— Если сможешь поговорить со мной о том, что тебе нужно, — согласился Баки, — и мне не нужно снова слышать об этом через Майкла или Сэма.

Морщина между бровями Стива не исчезла.

— Я не знал, что делать, — мягко сказал он. — Ты был так зол на меня; ты всегда казался таким злым.

— Я не злился, — возмутился Баки. — Я не... я не думаю, что когда-либо по-настоящему злился на тебя, — продолжил он. — Я не доверяю словам; они слишком лёгкие, они ничего не стоят. Я предпочитаю действия, физичность, потому что это чего-то стоит. Это риск. Не так-то просто врать действиями. 

Стив открыл и закрыл рот. На его лице была беспомощность.

— Я не знаю, как с тобой разговаривать, — сказал Стив, уронив руки вниз. — На кухне я понял, что ты хотел, чтобы я ушёл, но не понял почему и когда мне возвращаться. Поэтому я пошел к Сэму. Когда ты сбросил меня с Майкла, я хотел уйти. Это... мы чуть не подрались. Я не хочу драться с тобой, Баки.

Баки откинулся назад, задумчиво глядя на Стива и наблюдая, как Стив наблюдает за ним. Бёдрами он крепко сжимал ноги Стива. В такой позиции у него были рычаги давления и способность оценивать уровень напряжения в теле Стива гораздо лучше, чем просто глядя на него. 

— Ты что-то скрывал, — обвинил Баки. — Утаивал свои чувства, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию. — Баки сжал коленями ноги Стива. — Мне это не понравилось. — Он облизнул губы. — И я хотел посмотреть, могу ли... — Баки замолчал. Он не был уверен, что вообще должен закончить эту мысль.

— Можешь что? — вкрадчиво подсказал Стив.

— Могу ли я спровоцировать тебя на насилие, — признался Баки. — Я хотел посмотреть, где сейчас твоя грань.

— Почему? — потребовал Стив, откинувшись назад и прижимаясь спиной к кровати. На его лице была смутно написана боль, но Баки и так знал: Стиву больно. — Зачем ты это сделал? На мои чувства тебе плевать?

— Я ничего не мог поделать, — признался Баки, не пытаясь изменить расстояние между ними. — Это всё, что я знаю. Оценивать. Распределять людей по категориям. Угроза или не угроза. Ты… ты — проблема. Ты слишком сильный, слишком большой, слишком... жизнерадостный. Ты — угроза. Но. — Баки снова облизнул губы, а затем прикусил. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был одним из них. — Он посмотрел вниз на широкую грудь Стива и резко выпирающие под футболкой мощные бицепсы. — Я не знаю, как с этим бороться.

— Я правда надеюсь, — хрипло сказал Стив, — что ты не думаешь, будто это делает его лучше. Я знаю, — его руки, наконец, приподнялись, ложась на плечи Баки, — что люди причинили тебе боль. И я не знаю, как другой я справлялся с этим. Но я? Мне больно от того, что ты сделал. Я думал... Нет, я ожидал, что позаботишься обо мне, в то время как для тебя было важнее собрать данные.

Горечь последнего слова озадачила Баки, но вся фраза была настоящим сюрпризом. Стив не пытался уладить проблему Баки, он не игнорировал свою собственную боль. Он противостоял Баки, и это задевало, но, в конце концов, Баки решил, что лучше так. Это давало ему ясную картину того, что происходит, Стива невозможно было неправильно понять или задаться вопросом о том, что он упустил. Впервые Стив был ему понятен.

 

— Извини, — тихо сказал Баки. Слова были слабым утешением, как он так редко извинялся перед кем-либо. Стив никогда не ожидал, что он извинится, и от этого Баки _захотелось_ извиниться. Пусть даже у этого Стива не будет тех знаний. Он не хотел причинять боль Стиву, но Баки редко размышлял над собственными эмоциями, как и над эмоциями Стива. Даже если должен был знать лучше. Он должен был подумать о чувствах Стива, прежде чем позволить инстинкту взять верх. Теперь он понял, но было уже слишком поздно.

 

Руки Стива скользнули вниз по рукам Баки, мягко потирая их. Баки сдвинулся, опираясь всем весом Стиву на ноги, заставляя альфу чувствовать его, радуясь возвращению контакта. Даже с этим Стивом, он знал, что это означает, что его альфа не злился на него.

— Ты единственный, кому я доверяю, — прошептал Стив. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы поверил мне?

Баки слабо засмеялся, прислонившись к Стиву и положив ладони ему на плечи.

— Ты единственный, кому я доверяю, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Даже когда считаешь меня угрозой? — спросил Стив, подняв руку к щеке Баки и проведя пальцами по шее. — Даже больше, чем Наташа?

Баки моргнул.

— Наташа — твой друг, а не мой.

— Правда? — Настала очередь Стива удивленно моргнуть. — Но ты всегда уходишь с ней, а она всегда... лжет мне.

— Она Чёрная Вдова, — сказал Баки, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению Стива. — Их создали воплощением шпиона. Она ничего не может поделать, так же, как я не могу перестать оценивать опасность каждого человека, которого встречаю. Так нас создали. Я иду к ней только потому, что она самая безжалостная тут после меня. Мы понимаем, что это означает: нужно что-то сделать, и нет необходимости возлагать это на кого-либо ещё из твоей стаи. Особенно сейчас, когда на нас напали, и мы понятия не имеем, кто и зачем. 

— Я не знаю, что такое Чёрная Вдова, — медленно сказал Стив, — и мы ушли от темы, но... разве она тебя не понимает и не присматривает за тобой?

Баки покачал головой.

— Она любит тебя. Она сделает всё для тебя. Она помогает мне только потому, что ты попросил её за мной приглядывать. 

— О боже, ты всегда такой упрямый? — выпалил Стив.

— Это правда, — настаивал Баки. — Она была одним из первых членов твоей стаи. Она тебя обожает. Она не допустит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось из-за нашей связи.

— Его, — почти рассеянно поправил Стив. — Она его обожает.

— В любом случае, это не из-за меня, — снова надавил Баки.

Стив долго молчаливо смотрел на него, а затем опустил руку, крепко сжав плечо Баки.

— Внезапно твой комментарий о нашей вязке из явного разочарования начинает иметь гораздо больше смысла. — Стив хмыкнул, закатил глаза и опустил руки обратно на бёдра Баки. — Итак? Как мне перестать быть для тебя угрозой? 

Баки поморщился. Он всё ещё не был уверен, как относиться к тому, что Стив так явно хочет его, совсем его не зная. 

— Если у тебя есть какие-либо сексуальные намерения по отношению ко мне, то прежде, чем ко мне прикасаться, убедись, что я знаю, что ты планируешь сделать, — признался он, чувствуя странный стыд за эту слабость. — Не пугай меня, как на кухне. И... прекрати лапать мою шею.

— Это я могу, — легко сказал Стив, — и буду продолжать пытаться поговорить с тобой, и ты ведь дашь мне право сомневаться, если всё снова пойдёт боком?

— Я даю тебе привилегию сомневаться, именно поэтому я сейчас не допрашиваю Майкла, собирались ли вы двое трахаться, когда пришли мы с Наташей. 

Стив запутался.

— Ты об этом подумал? Баки, нет, клянусь. Мы не собирались. Майкл классный, но он не ты.

— Майкла привлекают альфы, — настаивал Баки, — и вы двое были ужасно близки.

— Баки...

— Но я даю тебе преимущество сомнения, — добавил Баки, останавливая эту тираду до того, как она началась. — Поэтому Наташа сейчас допрашивает Майкла.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Баки, он — не ты. Я хочу _тебя_.

Баки опустил взгляд.

— Ты ещё недостаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы хотеть, — тихо сказал он, — но я готов подождать.

— Хорошо, — несколько запутанно согласился Стив. — Подождем, пока я тебя узнаю.

Баки кивнул.

— Теперь еда?

Улыбнувшись, Стив позволил своим рукам вновь скользнуть на бёдра Баки.

— Теперь еда.


	12. Chapter 12

Было ещё слишком рано, и паб, возле которого он припарковался, был закрыт. Баки откинулся на одолженный байк и вытащил телефон. В такой древней модели невозможно было подключиться к интернету, не говоря уже о GPS, так что телефон нельзя было использовать против него. Номер был только у людей, которым он доверял — в основном у его информаторов. Он открыл последнее сообщение. Этот связной был достаточно надёжным и давно знакомым, так что Баки ожидал от него хорошей информации. И Баки всегда был прав.

Хотя на двери и была табличка “Закрыто”, она распахнулась, когда он потянул за ручку. Главный зал была темен, стулья стояли на столах. В баре были зажжены лампы, бросающие отблики на разноцветные, усеивающие полки бутылки и белое полотенце на исцарапанной древесине стойки.

Баки нахмурился и потянулся за спину, чтобы вытащить из скрытой под курткой кобуры Глок.

Что-то было не так.

Один глубокий вдох, и он почувствовал безошибочный запах пороха и крови, так что не издал ни звука. Бесполезно звать тех, кого больше нет среди живых.

До ушей не доносилось ни звука, но это не означало, что Баки был один. Осматривая зал, он подкрался к стойке, ожидая... Ну, чего-то. Он понял, что был прав, когда увидел пару сапог на полу за стойкой. Положив руку на старое дерево, он заглянул за стойку и обнаружил липкий бассейн крови, который рос вокруг Бруно, владельца паба и информатора Баки.

Баки почувствовал что-то, слишком похожее на сожаление, когда осмотрел мёртвое тело Бруно и аккуратное скопление пулевых отверстий в его груди, прямо над сердцем. Тот, кто стрелял в него, был отлично выучен и не выглядел угрозой, раз Бруно даже не вытащил пистолет, который держал под стойкой. Они встретились, когда Бруно едва исполнилось семнадцать; один из новобранцев Гидры, которых выстроили в шеренгу перед Солдатом, чтобы показать им кошмар, который наступит для них, если они не пройдут обучение. Сейчас ему едва исполнилось тридцать

Когда Баки пришёл за Гидрой, многие из этих бедных ублюдков рискнули и сбежали, чтобы попытаться найти нормальную жизнь. Бруно был одним из них. Их встреча была просто совпадением, и Баки не упустил шанс расширить свою сеть. У Бруно были контакты с другими беженцами из Гидры.

Ну, _были_.

Баки присел, чтобы осмотреть его карманы, забрал из одного из них телефон. Трещины и царапины усеивали экран; возможно, это прольет свет на информацию, за которую был убит Бруно. И Баки был уверен, что именно поэтому он был мёртв. Таких совпадений быть просто не могло.

Спрятав телефон, Баки поднял пистолет и продолжил осматривать бар. В этом пабе были задние комнаты, которые он использовал, чтобы незаметно встретиться с другими связными. Едва он сделал шаг в их направлении, как услышал звуки. Шаги двух людей: один очень тихий, очевидно обученный, а другой тяжёлый. Так обычно звучали гражданские.

Баки повернулся левым боком и поднял пистолет. Он не сомневался, что встретится с убийцами, пусть и не знал, почему они всё это устроили. Только одно помешало ему убить их прямо сейчас. 

— Мы думали, что вы прибудете раньше, — донёсся из темноты низкий, тёплый голос. Через мгновение показался пожилой джентльмен в отлично скроенном костюме. Руки он держал в карманах. Безоружный, из-за чего Баки стало невероятно неудобно. Люди, которые устанавливали ловушки для Баки, были безоружны только тогда, когда были в высшей степени уверены, что выживут. — Должен сказать, я ожидал от вас большего... насилия, но рад сказать, что вы доказали мою неправоту.

Что бы этот парень не планировал, Баки это не понравится.

— Раз ты знаешь мою репутацию, то знаешь и что тебе повезло, что я ещё тебя не прикончил.

— Ах, удачи. — Незнакомец вытащил пустую руку из кармана и указал на пистолет, который держал Баки, — если убьёте меня, то ваш страдающий амнезией любовник превратится в бесполезный овощ.

Баки с усилием сохранил лицо. Внутренне он содрогнулся. Одно дело подозревать, что со Стивом, с его порой странными реакциями было что-то не так, и другое — узнать, что виной тому была не просто потеря памяти. Понять, что этот незнакомец, этот человек, которого он видел впервые в жизни, знал, что происходило со Стивом, и что ему могло стать хуже. Стив может полностью перестать быть Стивом — просто тело на больничной койке, и ничего больше. Это потрясло Баки до глубины души — этот человек намекал, что Стив может полностью потерять рассудок.

— Да, я "удачлив". Креативно, не так ли, иметь в кармане его разум. Я имею в виду, я могу просто лгать… — мужчина ухмыльнулся, дедушкина доброта исчезла с его лица, сменившись жестокостью. Чем-то, чего быть не должно. — Хотите демонстрацию?

Баки застыл. С одной стороны, произошедшее было настолько невероятным, что существовало очень мало шансов, что этот парень мог знать, что случилось со Стивом. Холодная часть его разума требовала доказательств, но новая, та, что сейчас мешала ему дышать, была в ужасе от того, каким быть может это доказательство.

— Нет так нет, но если передумаете... — жестокая улыбка человека растаяла, стала какой-то пустячной, когда он двинулся за бар, перешагнул через тело Бруно и начал наливать напиток. — Я уверен, вам интересно, почему я здесь и чего я хочу. Да?

Баки опустил пистолет и убрал в кобуру. То, что здесь происходило, нельзя было решить пулей в голову. 

— Похоже, я не в лучшем положении, — осторожно ответил Баки. По крайней мере, он не должен выглядеть так, будто рассматривает насилие как решение. Если он передумает, то всегда сможет голыми руками убить самодовольного ублюдка.

— Верно, верно. Выпьете?

Баки покачал головой. Положив руку на барную стойку, Баки перемахнул через неё, тихо приземлившись на ноги. Если он не мог использовать оружие, то, по крайней мере, должен был уменьшить расстояние между собой и целью.

— Шаг назад, — на этот раз другой голос.

Ещё один незнакомец показался оттуда же, откуда пришёл старик. Должно быть, он и был тренированным стрелком, который убил Бруно. Он был до боли обыкновенным; короткие каштановые волосы, красивый, но недорогой костюм; и приятное, но легко забывающееся лицо. Дуло его пистолета указывало на Баки, поза была тверда и устойчива. Профессионал. А ещё мертвец, потому что Баки собирался выследить его и убить. Не стоило убивать информатора. Им было ничего от него не нужно. Однажды Баки заставит заплатить за это.

— Всё в порядке, Риз, — не растеряв ни капли невозмутимости, сказал незнакомец. — Мистер Барнс, надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я пришёл сюда с мозгом вашего партнёра в кармане. Если со мной что-то случится, он потеряется. Его мозг поджарится. Уйдёт навсегда. С другой стороны… — подняв наполненный бокал виски, мужчина сделал глоток и улыбнулся той самой тревожной улыбкой, — если будете хорошим мальчиком, я верну его вам. 

Желудок Баки сжался, горькая кислота наполняла его; пренебрежительные слова напоминали Баки о старых кураторах, о том, как они с ним разговаривали. Инстинкт говорил обнажить зубы и броситься на горло старика (чёртов бета), но Баки не мог. Не когда на кону стояла жизнь Стива. Так что он остался на месте, как хороший пёсик.

— Видите ли, Барнс, — продолжал ублюдок, словно Баки отвечал ему. — Я верю в метод кнута и пряника. Вы играете в мяч — вы получите назад своего партнёра, плюс кругленькую сумму. Лёгкая и денежная работа. Что скажете?

— Зависит от игры, — медленно сказал Баки, стараясь не показывать свой гнев и страх.

Мужчина сделал ещё один глоток своего напитка. Баки заметил, что уровень алкоголя в стакане почти не сдвинулся. Он пил только для шоу. Играя, блядь, с Баки.

— Я не безрассуден. — Баки ненавидел то, что он казался честным. — Ничего, что вы бы нашли совершенно неприемлемым. Но сначала придётся испачкать руки. Докажите, что вы играете за нашу команду. О, — человек рассмеялся, и Баки рефлекторно сделал полшага назад, — давайте перейдём к делу, не так ли? Ваш тест, чтобы вернуть своего партнёра — убийство Тони Старка.

Баки ошарашено уставился на него.

— Мне всё равно, как вы это сделаете, но сделайте это. Разум вашего любовника будет возвращен вам, и вы возьмёте на себя настоящую работу — конечно, зная, что мы всегда можем снова забрать Стива.

Итак, они намеревались сделать Стива его ярмом, цепью, которая снова связывала его. Он видел, что старик уверен в себе, абсолютно уверен в правдивости своих слов. Хуже всего то, что он был прав. У Баки не было рычагов давления, только собственные навыки и то, что, как он подозревал, было его реальной ценностью: быть козлом отпущения.

— Вы хотите, чтобы Зимний Солдат убил Тони Старка, — пробормотал он, намеренно расслабляя тело. — Для меня это значит отрезать себе путь к отступлению.

— Я хочу, чтобы Тони Старк умер. Был уничтожен. Ушёл. — Приветливый тон стал холодным и противным. — Если Зимний Солдат не может справиться с этим и не попасться, то это его проблема

Баки ломал голову, как заставить старика вести переговоры. Было предельно ясно, что он не изменит своего мнения о Старке, эмоции в его голосе означали, что это не просто личные счёты, но Баки не мог выдержать мысли о том, что Стив навсегда останется у него под ногтем. Что его память, его разум — не что иное, как игрушка. Цепь, чтобы Баки был послушным. Точно так же, как использовали связи в прошлом.

— О, извините, я вижу проблему. — Лёгкий, дружелюбный тон вернулся, как и дедушкина улыбка. — Вы думаете, что мы хотим вас навсегда. Нет, Барнс, я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что вы примете другой ошейник. Вы убиваете Старка, мы возвращаем вам Роджерса, потом вы заберётп то, что я действительно хочу, и никогда больше меня не увидите. Два задания, это всё, что вы мне должны.

— После того, как я позабочусь о Старке, — осторожно сказал Баки, — ты дашь мне достаточно информации о том, что происходит со Стивом, чтобы проверить твои слова. Мне нужен способ убедиться, что, что бы это ни было, это не испортит его мозг.

Деланно грустно покачав головой, мужчина поставил свой напиток на стойку.

— Мистер Барнс, вы знаете, что я не могу этого сделать. Не то чтобы вы могли выдвигать какие-либо требования, но, — снова эта улыбка, от которой у Баки по спине ползли мурашки, — я всегда могу предъявить вам доказательства того, что мы можем контролировать его, и, если вы быстро получите то, что я хочу, я дам вам всё, что вам нужно знать. Когда всё закончится , Мистер Барнс, и ни минуты раньше.

— Какие доказательства? — спросил Баки. Холодная часть требовала уверенности, физических, неоспоримых доказательств, прежде чем он отдаст себя на службу.

— Позвоните своему партнёру, Мистер Барнс. Поговорите с ним.

Сказав это, старик вытащил мобильный телефон и быстро напечатал сообщение. Баки, вскользь наблюдая за ним, вытащил из кармана второй свой телефон и включил его. Затем выудил из памяти номер Стива. Он никогда не сохранял контакты: список был полностью пустым, и Баки очищал историю звонков после каждого использования.

Стив поднял трубку после первого звонка.

— Да?

— Привет, — Баки прочистил горло, не зная, что сказать. Это всё, что нужно было мужчине. Он послал ещё один сигнал, и Стив вскрикнул.

— Стив? — спокойно говорить в трубку, а не кричать, было почти больно. — Что происходит? Стив? Поговори со мной.

— Дайте ему минутку, мистер Барнс, — со злобной улыбкой сказал ублюдок. — Я уверен, что это очень дезориентирует — возвращение всех воспоминаний сразу. 

Баки вдохнул и постарался выдохнуть в два раза медленнее, пытаясь сдержать ярость и беспокойство. Всё, чего он хотел — протянуть металлическую руку и раздавить этому человеку горло, вдавливать пальцы до тех пор, пока кожа и мышцы не поддадутся, а затем — выдернуть плоть, будто рыбий позвоночник. Просто вырывать мышцы и кости кусок за куском, пока парень будет давиться собственной кровью.

И тогда связь с рёвом вернулась к жизни, будто кто-то щёлкнул переключателем. У Баки закружилась голова: эмоции, которые исходили от Стива, знание того, где он находился, с точностью до миллиметра — Башня, его собственная спальня — и шок, что он вернулся.

Кто-то выругался, в телефоне раздались помехи.

— Баки? — В голосе Стива был гнев, но Баки чувствовал обратное: Стив был в ужасе. — Где ты, черт возьми?

Руки Баки дрожали. Он сжал свободную руку в тугой кулак, пытаясь скрыть, насколько ошеломлён, насколько потрясло его внезапное возвращение связи, которая в течение нескольких дней была задавлена и похоронена под жужжащим статическими помехами.

— Стив, — его голос был хриплым, горло сжалось, — я на пути домой.

— Лжец, — пробормотал Стив, но жар исчез, и страх уменьшился, — но тебе лучше вернуться поскорее. Ты объяснишь мне в деталях, почему пытался от нас отказаться, но прямо сейчас расскажи мне, как...

— Этого достаточно, — сказал мужчина, и Стив вскрикнул от боли. В телефоне снова раздался непонятный шум, и Баки прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки с такой силой, что ощутил вкус крови на языке, но не произнёс ни слова и не бросился на старика, чтобы разорвать его на части голыми руками. — Повесьте трубку.

Связь снова заволокло помехами, он больше не мог определить местонахождения Стива или его душевного состояния. Последнее, что он почувствовал от своего парня — всплеск боли, и больше ничего, кроме этого адского, бессмысленного жужжания. Баки неохотно сбросил вызов. Он поднял взгляд и медленно, методично дышал, пока не удостоверился, что мысли не будут видны на лице. Он убьёт старикашку. Не здесь и не сейчас, но однажды. Баки выследит его и вырвет сердце.

— Хорошо. — Ублюдок глотнул из стакана и выплеснул остатки алкоголя в раковину. — Думаю, вы можете согласиться, что доказательств достаточно, не так ли? Итак, мы заключили сделку, мистер Барнс?

Было трудно положить телефон в карман, но Баки убедился, что не раздавил его. Он безжалостно сосредоточился на том, что делал, где находился прямо сейчас, не позволяя себе думать о том, что может произойти со Стивом. Что могли натворить с его мозгом два сигнала, которые послал этот мудак.

— Да, — подтвердил Баки. У него не было выбора.

— Отлично — Ублюдок, с очаровательной улыбкой и пустым стаканом в руке, сверлил Баки взглядом. — У вас сорок восемь часов.

Баки стиснул зубы. Не было времени подготовиться и спланировать, вероятно, работа будет непростой.

— Какие ещё условия?

— Доказательство смерти. Неопровержимые.

— Понятно.

— Я рад. — Человек снова улыбнулся. — Как только вы избавитесь от Старка, я дам вам второе задание.

Чертовски здорово. Баки сжимал зубы так сильно, что болела челюсть. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться, не позволить металлической руке перекалибровать или прийти в действие. Он надеялся, что выглядел побежденным, смирившимся с новой реальностью.

— Как с тобой связаться?

Мужчина покачал головой, криво улыбаясь.

— Нет надобности, я присматриваю за вами. Я свяжусь с вами, когда придёт время.

В Башне были шпионы. Достаточно высокого ранга, чтобы знать внутреннюю работу Мстителей.

— Выходите. — Человек показал рукой к двери. — У вас много работы.

Баки бросил взгляд на тело, лежащее у его ног. Они с Бруно, возможно, не были друзьями, но парень заслуживал лучшего, чем валяться тут как кусок мусора. Тем не менее, старик прервал его прежде, чем он успел решить, что делать, как подобающе похоронить Бруно, или... что-то.

— Не нужно беспокоиться, Риз позаботится об этом.

Баки хотелось заспорить, но он кивнул и двинулся к двери. Все это время спина ужасающе зудела; он ненавидел показывать её старику и его молчаливому телохранителю. Тем не менее, он не позволил себе заспешить или потянуться к телефону, как хотелось. Вместо этого он подошёл к своему байку, взобрался на него и тронулся в путь так, как будто у него было всё время в мире. У него болела челюсть, и он чувствовал вкус крови, когда медленно отъезжал от паба, не оглядываясь назад.

На ближайшем перекрестке Баки повернул налево и припарковался на обочине, не потрудившись проверить, разрешена ли тут парковка. Он вытащил телефон и снова набрал номер Стива так быстро, как только мог.

— Давай, возьми трубку. Возьми трубку, — пробормотал он, телефон до смешного долго соединялся. Потом гудел, и гудел, и гудел. Сигнал перекликался с жужжанием в голове, пока он ждал, когда Стив поднимет трубку. Связь всё ещё была просто массой бессмысленных статических помех, никакой информации о том, в порядке ли Стив. А если нет, если…

Баки вздохнул. Помехи, по крайней мере, означали, что Стив был где-то там.

"Вы позвонили Стиву Роджерсу, оставьте сообщение...”

Выругавшись, Баки сбросил вызов и набрал номер, который Наташа дала ему на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. К счастью, она взяла трубку после первого гудка.

— Да, — спокойно сказала Наташа.

— Со Стивом что-то не так, — спешно сказал Баки. — Пожалуйста, проверь его.

— Подробности? — спросила Наташа, но Баки мог слышать её движение, шаги, а затем перезвон лифта. Эффективно и удивительно доверчиво. Она не колебалась ни минуты, чтобы спросить, откуда он знает, или почему он не проверит Стива сам.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Баки. — Он не отвечает на звонки. Мы говорили по телефону, а потом... и теперь он не берёт трубку.

— А потом? — повторила Наташа. На заднем плане снова открылись двери лифта.

Баки сглотнул.

— Он кричал. 

— Я буду через тридцать секунд. Доложу, когда смогу.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Баки, ненавидя свою слабость.

— Баки, — шаги Наташи не дрогнули, как и её голос, — с ним всё будет в порядке. Джарвис отслеживает...

— Он его выключил. — Баки закрыл глаза. — Он выключил его ради меня.

Наташа постучала в дверь и позвала Стива. Ещё один стук, ещё один оклик, а потом Наташа сказала: 

— Джарвис, открой эту дверь. Барнс...

— Да, иди.

Щелчок сообщил, что она повиновалась, а затем сбросила вызов, чтобы справиться с тем, что скрывалось за закрытой дверью квартиры Стива.

Баки снова с особой осторожностью положил телефон обратно в карман. Однако байку такого же отношения испытать было не суждено — Баки рывком завёл его и понёсся к Башне. Стив будет в порядке, сказала Наташа, но она не знала. Никто не знал — ничего, кроме того, что этот ублюдок шантажировал его. Какой урон можно было нанести мозгу Стива, включая и выключая его. Он просто без сознания? Или у него пошла кровь из ушей? Баки не знал, и чем дольше он не слышал вестей от Наташи, тем больше боялся, что произошло худшее.

***

Добравшись до Башни, Баки намеревался сразу же направиться прямо в лазарет, куда забрали Стива. Но лифт не отпустил его на нужном этаже. Баки чувствовал, как сердцебиение замедляется, а каждая эмоция тонет в глубоком холоде. Тот факт, что лифт не делал то, что он ожидал, заставлял вздыбиться короткие волоски на шее. Это было похоже на опасность. Ловушку.

Баки сместился, убедившись, что кобура на спине всё ещё в пределах досягаемости, и согнул руки так, чтобы мышцы предплечья прижимались к ножнам. Это была старая привычка, осторожные способы проверить, что оружие доступно. Столкнувшись с неожиданностью и зная, что каждый шаг будет замечен и записан, он нуждался в комфорте и безопасности.

Двери открылись в лабораторию Тони, где ждали Наташа и Тони. Она, скрестив руки на груди, обманчиво расслабленно прислонилась к стене. Тони не пытался притворяться, с планшетом в руке расхаживая по короткому коридору взад и вперёд. Он не остановился, даже когда в комнате показался Баки. Больше никого не было. Ни охраны, ни направленного на него оружия. Наташа не держала в руках оружие, но он ни на секунду не сомневался, что она вооружена. Тони оно не нужно было — вся Башня была его оружием, однако он был не в костюме. Баки был уверен, что Тони не забыл бы его надеть, если бы хотел, чтобы встреча обернулась насилием.

— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, и Баки пришлось заставлять себя сохранять спокойствие, потому что они не могли знать. — Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил, позвонил тебе, упал и снова ушёл. В его мозгу ничего не происходит, так говорят все врачи, но он забывает и вспоминает. Ничего из этого не имеет никакого грёбаного смысла, но он позвонил тебе. Нет, извини, — Тони остановился, поднял руку и резко развернулся к Баки лицом. — Ты позвонил ему. Потом он вспомнил. Так, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Что случилось?

Баки снова осмотрел комнату, подмечая детали. Ему не понравилось, что здесь было так много оборудования; роботы и машины, цели которых он не знал. Вся цель сцены в баре его информатора заключалась в том, чтобы убедиться, что Баки знал: в Башне есть глаза, ублюдок, который сделал это со Стивом, имел постоянный доступ к нему. Баки не мог сделать или сказать ничего, что бы выдало его, иначе заплатить придётся Стиву. Ему не нужно были новые демонстрации, чтобы это понять. Он расслабился так сильно, как только мог, прикрывая лицо. Он достаточно хорошим актёром, чтобы одурачить и Наташу, и Тони, но знал, что был слишком встревожен. Ноющая пустота на месте пульсирующей связи была словно потерянная конечность. Он не мог доверять своему контролю, не мог играть в невинность, поэтому ничего не показал. Тянул время, пытался выработать какую-нибудь блестящую идею, чтобы вывернуться из этой ситуации, не поджарив в процессе мозг Стива.

— Тут только мы, Барнс, — сказал Тони, правильно интерпретируя колебания Баки. — Мне нужно знать, что произошло.

Склонив голову, Баки обдумывал последствия того, что Тони знал, что произошло в комнате Стива. Стив выключил Джарвиса ради него. Так что Тони только одним способом мог узнать, что произошло — через его телефон.

— Ты прослушивал телефон Стива, — пробормотал Баки.

— Что? — Тони выглядел оскорбленным. — Нет, я этого не делал. Ёбу дал, Барнс? Джарвис воспроизводил звук. Я знаю, что сказал Стив, и я знаю, что ты позвонил ему прямо перед этим... сбоем в его мозгу, или что бы это ни было. — Тони вскинул руки. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я просматривал снимки его мозга? Я понятия не имею, что с ним происходит. Нет. Но я знаю: то, что это произошло сразу после твоего звонка — не совпадение. Так что… — он снова махнул рукой, — выкладывай. Что случилось?

Баки уголком глаза наблюдал за Наташей. Из них двоих она была более опасна. Всё это время она не двигалась, осанка была сгорблена. Создавалось впечатление отрешённости, но Баки знал лучше. Покрой её чёрных брюк означал, что под ними могла незаметно скрываться кобура, а пиджак мог спрятать подмышечную кобуру и любое другое оружие в рукавах. То, что она держала руки скрещенными, означало, что она могла достать его за долю секунды. Ради безопасности Баки повернулся к ней левым боком. 

— Давно не видела тебя таким взвинченным Барнс, — сказала Наташа, когда Баки промолчал.

Тони был взбудоражен сильнее, чем когда-либо видел Баки. Он махнул на него планшетом. 

— Ну?! Что случилось?

Баки обратил внимание на Тони. Он задавал правильные вопросы, соединяя кусочки головоломки с пугающей скоростью. Его тёмные глаза скрывали мысли даже лучше, чем Наташины. Иногда Баки думал, что это не Тони хорош в обмане — просто он думал быстрее, чем успевало выражать лицо.

Тем не менее, Тони спрашивал. Баки не ожидал, что его спросят, особенно когда без спроса привезли сюда. ожидал ловушку. Максимум давления. Не этого... вопроса.

— Я позвонил ему, — подтвердил Баки, всё ещё медля и пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Здесь были только Тони и Наташа… но это ложь, не так ли? Тут был и Джарвис, который всё видел и слышал. Джарвис, который записывал всё. В этой Башне ничего не было так просто, как выглядело. Это была более приятная, более хитрая версия его камеры в Рафте и Гидре. За ним следили двадцать четыре часа в сутки, отмечая каждый его шаг. Его заманили чувством безопасности в его квартире и квартире Стива, где не было никакого оборудования для наблюдения. То, как быстро он обрёл комфорт, как быстро забыл о последствиях такой всеобъемлющей сети, сокрушало.

— И? — нетерпеливо потребовал Тони.

Наташа выпрямилась, наверное, читая нарастающее напряжение в языке его тела. Потребовалось сознательное усилие, чтобы расслабиться. Тони этого не видел или делал вид, что не замечал. Трудно сказать.

— Когда он вспомнил, связь вернулась.

Баки всё ещё не был уверен, что может им доверять, что они действительно и полностью безопасны. У кого-то был достаточный доступ к Башне, к Стиву, чтобы иметь возможность воздействовать на него тем, что забирало его воспоминания. Это может быть человек или устройство. Черт, кто-то мог взламывать Джарвиса. Теперь он может открыть рот, и в следующую секунду мозг Стива поджарится.

— Чёрт возьми, — рявкнул Тони. Затем закрыл лицо рукой (вероятно, треснув себя по лбу планшетом). Потом глубоко вздохнул, сделал круговое движение руками и выдохнул, громко и долго. — Будет легче, если я попрошу отчёт о миссии?

В носу пылало, горячая ярость горела под кожей Баки, как живое существо. Как он посмел об этом спросить? Считать куратором Баки? Как будто он не может принимать решения самостоятельно?

Баки проглотил инстинктивную ярость, гнев, который поднимался всякий раз, когда он слышал что-то, близкое к приказу. Тони этого не заслужил. Гнев, старый, горький, всегда присутствующий был тем, что Баки знал лучше всего. Это была его сила, его способ выжить. Но Тони не был угрозой. Баки знал это. Может он и вёл себя так, будто ненавидит Тони, но это не так. Ещё до того, как запрыгнул в чертов вертолет, чтобы спасти его, он признался сам себе, что заботится о Тони. О Стиве, о людях, которые составляют команду Мстителей, как и они о Баки.

Было не так уж и много людей, которым было на него не наплевать. Баки десятилетиями не знал заботы до того, как Стив и его безумная группа героев пришли, чтобы втянуть его в ту кошмарную миссию. Неуважительно было сравнивать Тони с теми отходами человеческого общества из Гидры. Как бы он ни ненавидел признавать свою неправоту, давнее недоверие к Тони было в лучшем случае незаслуженным. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы создать комфортные условия для Стива и, в дополнение, для Баки. Он не должен был ставить под угрозу свою безопасность, но он это сделал. Он мог бы сделать жизнь Баки в Башне намного сложнее, но не сделал. Единственный раз, когда он приказал Баки — когда ему это было нужно больше всего на свете. Он был на грани срыва, ему было так больно, что он думал, что сойдёт с ума, и если бы не Тони, Баки бы сорвался. Тони не был другом, но он может им стать.

Шокирующе было осознать, что их отношения зависят и от него. И в этот момент Баки захотел рассказать Тони, что произошло в баре. Он хотел. Это было так шокирующе, что он моргнул, ярость ушла, будто никогда и не приходила.

— Буду считать это за "нет", — медленно сказал Тони, делая шаг назад.

— Никаких приказов, Тони, — грубо сказал Баки. Он был настолько не в себе, что не хотел, чтобы триггер снова сломал его контроль.

— Это... был вопрос, но... хорошо, — Тони спокойно поднял ладони, — никаких приказов.

Наташа наблюдала за ним более пристально.

— Сегодня ты получил приказ? — тихо пробормотала она.

Баки пытался убедить себя, что решение, которое он хотел принять, было правильным.

— Джарвис? — с колотящимся сердцем позвал он. Он собирался рискнуть жизнью Стива и определённо — его разумом. Это пугало: он мог совершить ошибку, принять единственное неправильное решение, которое навсегда отнимет у него Стива. Он не привык быть ответственным за кого-либо, кроме себя, и даже это всё ещё было в новинку.

Тони вздохнул.

— Я уже говорил тебе, Барнс. Здесь только ты, я и Королева шпионов.

Баки снова облизнул губы, решив довериться Тони и Наташе. Если он ошибётся, то обречёт Стива, но он считал, что прав. Надеялся, что прав.

— Это было доказательство, — медленно сказал Баки, — чтобы показать мне, что они не шутили.

Тёмные глаза Тони посветлели, и он снова резко отвернулся, вышагивая по помещению и что-то бормоча себе под нос. Наташа бросила на него взгляд, но выпрямилась и опустила руки.

— Ты знаешь, кто они?

Баки покачал головой.

— У них определённо есть власть. Достаточная, чтобы иметь глаза в Башне Мстителей.

— В Башне? — повторила Наташа, но это был риторический вопрос. — Тони...

— Джарвис не скомпрометирован, — Тони ответил прежде, чем она задала вопрос. 

— Они точно знали, что происходит со Стивом, вплоть до того, где он был и в каком состоянии. — Ублюдок заставил его позвонить Стиву, хотел этого. — Они знали, что Стив мог принять вызов, и они не захотели бы спалиться, поэтому знали, что он один.

Было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы кто-нибудь увидел, как Стив вернул свои воспоминания во время разговора с Баки, а затем вновь их потерял. Башня уже была в состоянии повышенной готовности, но если бы эта сцена произошла на глазах Тони… Баки был уверен, что Тони отреагировал бы немедленно. Баки не слишком долго знал Тони, но даже он признавал, что с полным доступом к технологиям тот был сильным врагом.

Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Знаешь, сколько отчётов о состоянии нам пришлось отослать после срыва Капитана Америки? Все без исключения узнали бы об этом, с ещё — что ты отсиживаешься у него. Не важно. — Баки открыл рот, но Тони говорил так быстро, что даже не остановился, чтобы вдохнуть. — Что важно, если они могут отключить его, то и я могу. Это не биологическое оружие. Это триггер...

Когда Тони снова начал что-то бормотать, Баки вспомнил, насколько специфичны были знания старика. Он был не просто слушателем, не просто получал общие фрагменты информации от низкоуровневого информатора ЩИТа. Что ещё важнее, они выследили информатора Баки, нашли и поймали его. Не каждый мог это сделать.

— Выкладывай, Барнс, — сказала Наташа, грубо игнорируя его просьбу не отдавать приказов, — мы попросили тебя сказать нам, так что расскажи нам все.

— Они устроили мне ловушку. Один из моих связных, я был особенно осторожен из-за его ценности. Они попросили его связаться со мной, а затем убили. — Баки вытащил треснувший телефон из кармана. Когда он коснулся экрана, тот загорелся, показывая изображение темноволосой женщины и малыша. — Они были очень конкретны. Точно знали, что происходит со Стивом. Заставили меня связаться с ним, чтобы показать, что могут с ним сделать.

Хмурясь, Наташа кивнула.

— Кто-то влиятельный, я согласна, — Наташа повернулась к Тони, который, похоже, больше не слушал их, — но Тони прав, что слишком многие люди знают о статусе Стива. Я найду людей, которые отыщут крысу, но меня больше волнует, почему они так далеко зашли, чтобы добраться до тебя?

Вместо ответа Баки спросил: 

— Угадай, кто из нашей маленькой группы мог вдохновить их на столь извращённый план? Кого бы ты выбрала?

Наташа посмотрела на него, потом на Тони, и снова. Она вскинула брови, но промолчала.

— Не тупи, — сказал Тони, — я ничего не решаю. Это департамент Стива.

— Мы имеем в виду не тебя, — медленно сказала Наташа. — Тебе никогда не попадалось зацепок на маньчжурском?

На секунду Тони застыл — прямо посреди шага, ещё не опустив ногу на пол. Затем покачал головой и продолжал шагать.

— Нет, тогда он бы пришёл за Пеппер, а не за мной и Стивом. — Тони размахивал рукой в воздухе. — Кроме того в этой атаке, если она направлена на меня, нет никакого смысла. Стив — лидер моей стаи, хорошо, но убрать меня и его, а потом прийти за артефактами? — Он покачал головой. — Не хватает злорадства и нападения на Пеппер. 

Баки нахмурился, но он не был уверен. Дело в том, что они ничего не знали об этом парне или о том, на кого он нацелился. Стив? Баки? Тони? Мстители в целом?

— С какой целью им нужно было заставить тебя слушаться? — спросила Наташа, подойдя ближе. — Потому что именно поэтому они сделали это со Стивом. Чтобы заставить тебя слушаться. Чтобы отдавать приказы. Вот почему ты чуть не оторвал Тони голову после фразы про отчёт о миссии. — Баки замер, но Наташа разговаривала больше с собой, чем с ним, каждое слово приближало её к правильному ответу. — Они дали тебе задание.

Это был не вопрос, но Баки кивнул.

Тони повернулся к Баки.

— Задание? Какое задание?

Баки следил за Наташей. Ее зелёный взгляд был сосредоточенным и холодным; ему это понравилось.

— Первая миссия — убить Тони в течение сорока восьми часов.

Хоть Тони и заорал что-то, Наташа спокойно спросила: 

— А вторая?

— Ещё не знаю. Я получу детали после того, как я доставлю доказательства смерти.

— И если откажешься, они выключат мозг Стива навсегда.

Тони поморщился, затем вскинул палец в воздух: 

— Нет, если я не выключу его первым! — Наташа и Баки медленно посмотрели на Тони, и он быстро добавил: — Не в том смысле. 

— Нет, — опасно зарычал Баки.

— Давайте попробуем ещё раз. — Тони прочистил горло. — Мне нужен мозг Стива.

— Нет, — на этот раз зарычала Наташа.

Тони довольно вскинул руки.

— Он всё ещё может быть прикреплен к нему!


	13. Chapter 13

Стив проснулся в больничном крыле. Врачи сказали, что он упал. Наташа сказала, что нашла его без сознания. Стив ничего не помнил. Только свой телефон, а потом это. Что, по общему признанию, было немного странно, но он чувствовал себя хорошо. Отлично. Не было никакой необходимости ни в госпитализации, ни во множестве обследований, ни в том, чтобы снова и снова тыкать его таким количеством проклятых иголок.

Врачи сказали Наташе, что ничего не могут найти. Видимо, никто не знал, что Стив может читать по губам. Ну, Стив тоже не знал, но это пошло ему на пользу, потому что они ему ничего не сказали. Только Наташе — Наташе, которая была Наташей, а потому только с излишне серьёзными глазами нависала над ним. Она только один раз спросила, как он себя чувствует, когда Стив проснулся. Затем получила информацию от доктора и исчезла.

Потом появились обеспокоенные Тони, Майкл и Сэм. Тони и Сэм в конце концов ушли, но все они неоднократно задавали один и тот же вопрос. Он отвечал, что в порядке. И он действительно чувствовал себя хорошо. Ничего страшного. Ему вообще не нужно было находиться в больнице. Тем более, что у врачей не было ответов на случившееся. Сначала было приятно, что они узнавали, как у него дела. Они не сделали этого в первый раз, но теперь, похоже, это вошло в привычку. Они даже не позволили ему позвонить Баки, которого он вообще не видел и не слышал. Если он говорил по телефону с Баки, почему тот не пришел? Почему никто не позвонил ему, чтобы сказать, что Стив упал?

Задушив рык, когда медсестра взяла ещё один образец крови, Стив подумал, что Баки знал и просто не пришёл. Это сделало всё намного хуже. От дурацкой больничной рубашки у него всё зудело, и кто вообще его раздел? Он, чёрт возьми, не давал разрешения его раздевать. И у него была травма головы. Как связаны нагота и травмы головы.

— Вы уверены, что достаточно? — яростно спросил Стив. Они в третий раз за последние сорок минут брали у него кровь. Может врачам стоит взять сколько нужно сразу, а не возвращаться и раз за разом продолжать его тыкать. Может, ему стоит предложить банку. Или ведро. Они уже взяли всё, что нужно, и он мог просто уйти.

— Еще одну минуту, Капитан, — вежливо сказала медсестра, — и тогда мы доставим вас на МРТ.

Стив закрыл глаза. Он ненавидел МРТ. Оно слишком громкое, а от контраста хотелось в туалет, но они никогда не позволяли ему отойти. Нет, пока он не чувствовал, что мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет. Тупая машина МРТ никогда ничего им не говорила.

— Можно мне просто пойти домой? — спросил Стив. Он был уверен, что спрашивал каждые десять минут, и ему было плевать. Всё, что он хотел — быть не здесь. Его квартира в этот раз звучала заманчиво. 

— Погоди, Стив, — пробормотал Майкл, прислонившись к кровати напротив медсестры. — Я знаю, что это отстой, но после тестов обещаю приготовить тебе что-то очень вкусное. — Он поднял три пальца. — Слово скаута.

— Стейк? — пытливо спросил Стив, не сводя с Майкла глаз. — С картошкой?

— Любой, какой пожелает твоя плотоядная душа: хоть с кровью, хоть полностью прожаренный. 

Душа Стива желала, чтобы он был его партнёром, и тем не менее мысли о Баки будоражили его куда сильнее. 

Машина, считывающая его сердечный ритм, запищала чуть быстрее, и он косо посмотрел на неё. Соблазн треснуть по ней был велик. Звуковой сигнал раздражал не меньше, чем иголки, которыми тыкали его каждые пятнадцать минут.

— Поешь со мной?

Майкл улыбнулся, что-то нежное засияло в его глазах.

— Почему только недоступные хотят со мной поужинать? — Майкл со скорбным видом прижал руку к сердцу. — Я грёбаный бог кухни. Почему никто этого не замечает?

— Будь на то воля Баки, меня бы уже тут не было, — пробормотал Стив, а затем добавил громче: — Наташа замечает.

Майкл криво улыбнулся. 

— У Наташи хороший аппетит, — проговорил он, медленно качая головой, и кудрявые светлые волосы покачивались в такт, — но по-моему у неё нет даже зачатков вкуса. Или она не знает, как им пользоваться. — Он с ужасом в глазах развёл руками. — Она может поесть в Макдональдсе и выглядеть такой же довольной, как и после того пира, что я приготовил для неё. Макдональдс, Стив.

Стиву пришлось бороться с желанием фыркнуть от подлинного ужаса на лице Майкла.

— Ну, просто чаще приходи готовить для меня. Заставь леди ревновать.

Плечи Майкла удручённо упали, он выражал разочарование всем своим тощим телом.

— Во-первых, это не одно и то же, — пожаловался он. — Во-вторых, твой ревнивый бойфренд с меня шкуру сдерёт.

Всё хорошее настроение, которое пришло ко Стиву во время разговора с Майклом, мгновенно испарилось. 

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня не может быть друзей? — Майкл открыл рот, но Стив не закончил. — Я должен сидеть здесь и терпеть постоянные уколы, а потом идти домой и есть один? Опять?

— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, Стив, — голос Майкла был низким, нежным, что было странно для альфы, а потому ещё больше раздражало Стива.

— Верно, потому что это неправда.

— Дело... дело не в этом.

Стив был слишком занят разглядыванием Майкла, так что не понял, что дверь открылась, пока не услышал медленный выдох, который определённо не принадлежал Майку. Ещё не повернувшись на знакомый звук, он понял, кому он принадлежит: Баки. Наконец-то.

Баки стоял в дверях, уставившись на Стива, как на призрака. Стиву не понравилось выражение его лица. Тоска, но не по нему; по прошлому ему. Уязвимость, редкая и неожиданная, не помогала делу. Стив не мог припомнить, когда Баки был так открыт. И он сильно ревновал. Это несправедливо.

Собравшись, Баки спрятал свои эмоции. Но не стал безразличным: он беспокоился. Беспокоился за тело Стива, какой бы ущерб оно не понесло. 

— Вспомни о дьяволе, — сказал Стив, даже не скрывая, что они говорили о Баки.

Баки моргнул, и, несмотря ни на что, улыбнулся. Улыбка была немного кривой: один уголок его рта поднялся выше другого, но, самое главное, она дошла до глаз. Они светились.

Шутливо поклонившись, Баки сказал: 

— Спасибо.

— Не таких слов я от тебя ожидал, — произнёс Стив.

Баки снова моргнул, но его удивление было явно преувеличенным.

— Ты сделал мне комплимент. — Баки шагнул в комнату. Его тяжёлые ботинки странно бесшумно касались плитки. — Подумал, это будет подходящим ответом 

Стив раздражённо покосился на Баки.

— Я назвал тебя дьяволом. Это не комплимент.

— Ты что, серьёзно, — пробормотал Майкл, и Стив _знал_ , что он закатил глаза.

Баки мечтательно вздохнул, довольно приподняв уголки губ.

— Всегда хочется, чтобы тебя ценили за профессиональный успех.

Стив невыразительно уставился на Баки, а потом скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

Баки остановился около кровати Стива, оглядывая множество засунутого в комнату оборудования, большая часть которого так или иначе было прикреплена к Стиву.

— А я уж подумал, что ты решил подлизаться, — скорбно сказал Баки.

— Я не... — Стив сузил глаза, а потом обратился к Майклу. — Блядь, о чём он?

Майкл вскинул руки.

— Ну уж нет, не втягивайте меня в свои брачные игры. — Стив приподнял бровь. Ему понравилось, как это звучит. — Это слишком даже для меня.

Повернувшись к Баки, он снова посмотрел на него, затем закатил глаза. Да, на постельные игры рассчитывать не приходилось, но…

— Я хочу домой, — сообщил он Баки. В конце концов, парень вытащил его отсюда в прошлый раз. Не помешало бы спросить.

— Он говорит это каждые пять минут, — пожаловался Майкл.

— Ну, — протянул Стив, — я хочу домой.

— Конечно, — мягко сказал Баки, и Стив, чувствуя растущую надежду, повернул голову к нему, — как только пройдёшь все тесты.

Стив застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Все его надежды рухнули

— Какая разница, буду я тут или наверху, когда придут результаты? Мне нравится наверху. — Наверху была подушка, которая пахла Баки.

Баки прислонился бедром к его кровати, он был так близко, что Стив мог коснуться края его куртки. Но он этого не сделал. После их последнего разговора он не хотел давить, а сейчас не был готов просить о контакте.

— Я рад, что у тебя мозг не вытек через уши, — Баки протянул руку и коснулся пальцем засохшей крови у него на шее. Ощущение легчайшего прикосновения тут же пропало, но Стив ощутил волну пробежавших по спине мурашек. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы не закрыть глаза. Он был безумен, чёрт побери.

— Это кровь, а не мой мозг, — пробормотал Стив, затем прочистил горло и сказал громче: — И я просто ударился головой, она уже исцелилась. На мне ни царапины. 

Глаза Баки стали холодными, как зимнее небо, он опустил взгляд. Стив понятия не имел, что это значило, но уже это ненавидел. Почему Баки не мог просто побыть с ним? Потому что он — не тот, кем был, догадался Стив.

— Ударился с такой силой, что пошла кровь, а значит — нормальный человек мог умереть.

— Я в порядке, — огрызнулся Стив, разозленный мягким тоном Баки. Его не нужно было лечить. — Я читал своё дело. Меня просто сильно ударили по голове, и я в порядке.

Баки медленно моргнул. Несмотря на гнев, Стив не мог перестать смотреть на густые ресницы, обрамляющие глаза Баки. Они были так прекрасны, что любая женщина бы позавидовала.

— Ты называешь это “в порядке”? — Баки жестом обвёл различное таинственное оборудование, разбросанное по комнате.

— Нет, — зарычал Стив, — я называю это нормальным. Никто не знает, что со мной не так. Они проводят те же тесты, что и в прошлый раз. Они ничего не сказали им тогда и не скажут сейчас, потому что никто не знает, что со мной не так.

— Так пусть они делают тесты. — Баки был достаточно близко, чтобы Стив почувствовал запах его лосьона после бритья. Стиву хотелось прижаться носом к его шее,чтобы сильнее вдохнуть тонкий аромат. Но мог только дышать издалека. Его дразнили тем, чем он не мог обладать.

— Уже сделали. Теперь я хочу домой.

Одна рука в перчатке прижалась к кровати, чтобы помочь Баки сохранить равновесие, когда он наклонился к Стиву.

— Скоро ты там будешь. 

— Не достаточно скоро, — заворчал Стив, пытаясь игнорировать чертовски заманчивую близость Баки и его приятный запах.

Баки ухмыльнулся и отошёл от кровати. Стив ненавидел это, хотел запротестовать. Но Баки тут не ради него, он тут ради другого Стива. По крайней мере, Стив надеялся, что он не уйдёт. Баки направился к креслу второго посетителя, стоящее рядом с Майклом.

— Думаю, что побуду здесь некоторое время, — объявил Баки, раскинувшись в кресле. Он вытянул ноги так далеко, как только мог, соскользнул вниз, пока не коснулся задницей самого края сиденья, и сложил руки на животе. Он упёрся головой в спинку стула, полуприкрыв глаза. — Я не хочу никуда идти.

— Кончились люди, которых можно бить?

Стив знал, что ворчит и жалуется, но не мог сдержаться. Он ненавидел это место и ненавидел то, как далеко был Баки, а ещё — что он тут даже не из-за него. 

На секунду на лице Баки проскользнула мука. Затем выражение исчезло, вновь сменившись мягкостью. 

— Список стал длиннее. Я просто не могу сделать это прямо сейчас.

Опять же, Стив понятия не имел, что это значит. Знал ли старый он? Наверное, поэтому Баки хотел его вернуть.

Начиная злиться, Стив огрызнулся:

— Мне не нужна нянька.

Майкл фыркнул (или поперхнулся), когда попытался приглушить смешок, и потерпел неудачу. Стив повернулся к нему, а Баки усмехнулся.

— На самом деле, она нужна тебе меньше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Стиву не понравилось сравнение со старым собой, и он посмотрел на Баки. Его выражение лица по-прежнему ничего не выдавало, он просто спокойно смотрел на Стива. Тем не менее, Стив не доверял ему. Баки никогда не нравилась эта версия его.

— Наверное, потому что я остаюсь в своей комнате, как хороший маленький солдат.

— Нет, — не согласился Баки, — потому что ты достаточно свободен, чтобы жаловаться. Спорить. — Он склонил голову, пристально взирая на него. — Готов поспорить, что ты будешь чрезвычайно безжалостен в бою.

— И тебе это нравится? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Баки на мгновение замолчал, не отводя от Стива глаз. 

— Да.

Стив всё ещё пытался понять, что, чёрт возьми, Баки имел в виду, почему ему это нравится, когда Майкл вздохнул. Звук был мягким, а не раздражённым, потому привлёк внимание Стива.

— Тебя это удивляет? — спросил Майкл. — Посмотри на него. Он самый доминантный омега, которого я когда-либо видел за всю свою жизнь.

— Конечно, он такой, — раздражённо сказал Стив, — он мой.

Майкл улыбнулся, как гордый родитель, но значение имела реакция Баки. Его глаза потемнели, тело ясно дало понять, что реакция Стива ему понравилась. Он угодил ему; удивил, но в хорошем смысле. Теперь в глазах Баки был жар, и Стив не мог убедить себя, что он предназначался кому-то другому, не теперешнему ему.

— Но, — подчеркнул Майкл, — он всё ещё омега, нравится ему это или нет. Это означает влечение к определённым чертам. Он крут, — Майкл махнул рукой в сторону Баки, будто представляя его на шоу. — И ему нравится, что ты ещё более крут, чем он.

Он ожидал, что Баки будет протестовать против того, чтобы кто-то был более "крутым", чем он, но тот этого не сделал. Просто сидел там, раздражающе спокойным взглядом наблюдая за Стивом. Прежде, чем Стив смог ответить, Майкл встал со своего стула, хлопнул Баки по плечу и подошёл к двери в больничную палату. Слово “тюрьма”, казалось, нервировало всех, поэтому Стив пытался избегать его, пусть оно так и просилось на язык. 

— Я собираюсь оставить вас одних. — Стив завидовал, что Майкл может просто прикоснуться к Баки, и тот не зарычит. — Ведите себя хорошо. То есть не пытайтесь убить друг друга. Наташа очень разозлится, если вы это сделаете, а я уйду.

— Не думай, что это зависит от меня. — Стив посмотрел на Баки и приподнял бровь. — Будем ли мы вести себя хорошо?

— Нет.

Баки поднялся тем самым плавным движением, почти нереальным — будто он и вовсе не был человеком. Он бесшумно (несмотря на тактические ботинки) приблизился к кровати Стива. Стив настороженно наблюдал за ним, когда тот приподнял колено, упираясь им в постель, и сел ему на бёдра. Крепко сжав его коленями, Баки уверенно уселся на него всем весом. 

— Не будем? — хрипло спросил Стив, наслаждаясь зрелищем обрамляющих лицо Баки мягких волос.

— И-и-и теперь я точно пойду, — сказал Майкл, но Стив не обратил на него никакого внимания. Баки всё ещё был полностью одет, его кожаная куртка — застегнута по самое горло. Стив даже не мог себе представить, насколько это удобно, однако куртка ему не нравилась: она скрывала большую часть тела Баки. Повсюду были кожа и молнии (даже кисти рук затянуты в перчатки), и единственным участком неприкрытой кожи было его лицо.

Баки наклонился ниже, левой рукой упираясь в тонкую больничную подушку рядом с головой Стива.

— Вообще-то я против, — пробормотал Баки, скользя по губам Стива.

— Думаю, я не возражаю, — пробормотал Стив. Теперь он мог почувствовать тонкий аромат шампуня Баки, густой запах кожи, и под всем этим — слабый запах пороха. Это было опьяняюще.

— Прекрати болтать, — потребовал Баки, замерев всего в нескольких дюймах от губ Стива. Потом преодолел это расстояние и поцеловал его. Прикосновение не было нерешительным или нежным; медленные уверенные ласки заставили сердце Стива пропустить удар. Несмотря на удивление Стив не постеснялся потянуться к нему и зарыться пальцами в мягкие, теплые волосы Баки, обхватывая ладонью за основания черепа и притягивая ближе.

Это было замечательно, но этого было недостаточно. Сдвинув вторую руку к рукаву его куртки, он скользнул под него пальцами, чтобы ощутить нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья Баки и сильный пульс под ней. Застонав, Баки протолкнул язык Стиву в рот, сплёлся с его собственным. Баки был на вкус как фрукты и насыщенный, пьянящий кофе, который Стив помнил с момента последнего поцелуя. Утонув в этом вкусе, Стив, распластавшись на больничном матрасе, потянул Баки к себе. Их пальцы запутались в волосах друг друга.

Пожалуй, именно таким представлялся Стиву рай, но тут раздалось женское покашливание, и Баки отстранился. 

— Нам нужен ещё один образец, Капитан Роджерс, — сказала медсестра (та же самая медсестра, подозревал Стив, но не мог вспомнить лицо). На её темной коже горел румянец.

Стив вздохнул, но счастливее, чем за час до этого. Он протянул руку и даже не пожаловался, когда она ткнула его ещё одной иглой, наполнила две пробирки, а затем практически выбежала за дверь. Та захлопнулась. 

— У меня два вопроса, — пробормотал Стив, глядя на место, где всё ещё сидел Баки — у него на бёдрах, сжимая колени так, будто скакал на нервной лошади. То, что он не пошевелился даже из-за медсестры, вызвало у Стива желание извиниться за каждую непристойную мысль о нём, что приходила к нему за день. 

— Да?

Стив осторожно протолкнул пальцы под рукав Баки.

— Я забыл первый вопрос.

Баки засмеялся. Они были так близко, что Стив ощутил его дыхание на своём лице. Это должно было быть отвратительно, но нет. Он вздохнул, глубоко и мечтательно, и, вероятно, выглядел при этом как идиот. Плевать он хотел.

— Второй вопрос?

— Точно.

Стив протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Баки, и почти забыл второй вопрос, когда тот подался навстречу его прикосновению. Баки не облегчал задачу; он сжал руками бока Стива, отчего его мозг опустился в сточную канаву, и ему пришлось выдернуть его обратно.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня?

— Потому что хотел.

— Но я не он, — Стив должен был указать. — Я не твой парень.

Тихо зарычав, Баки выпрямился. При этом он не слишком-то нежно налёг всем весом на пах Стива, и тот ойкнул. 

— У меня всё в порядке с памятью.

Стив фыркнул.

— Нет, просто ты уклоняешься от вопросов и заявлений, как акробат.

Крошечная улыбка порхнула по губам Баки. По какой-то причине раздражительность Стива только позабавила его.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — заверил Баки, заёрзав так, что Стив сбился с дыхания. Чёрт возьми, он вообще-то на довольно чувствительном месте сидел. — Я знаю, кого целовал.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Конечно. И моё мнение, и моё заявление, и мой вопрос. Всё-то ты знаешь. — Баки снова начал ёрзать, и Стив схватил его за бёдра, приподняв повыше. — Так ответь. Почему?

Баки склонил голову набок, кончики его мягких волос коснулись плеча. Это заставило Стива бороться с желанием снова прикоснуться к нему, но Баки, вероятно, раздавит его причиндалы, если он его отпустит.

— Я рад, что ты не умер.

— Умер? — повторил Стив, потому что Баки ясно дал понять, что целовал не того человека, которым он был. Поцелуй предназначался _ему_. И выражал не ностальгию или тоску, а привязанность.

— Да.

Прикусив губу, Стив, демонстрируя высочайшее доверие, осторожно опустил Баки себе на бёдра и пробормотал: 

— Спасибо.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Ты — горячая штучка. Не так уж это и сложно.

— Ну, спасибо и на том, — рассмеялся Стив. Он не сдвинул рук с бёдер Баки, и неважно, насколько хотел облапать его целиком. — И я рад, что ты пришёл. Это... легче, когда ты со мной.

— Я бы не оставил тебя одного, когда тебе больно, — яростно сказал Баки, возможно, догадываясь, какие мысли мучили Стива до его прибытия. Не желая признаваться в этом, Стив решил сказать половину правды.

— Я имею в виду не только это. Всё проще, когда ты со мной. Я... ненавижу, когда ты уходишь.

Лицо Баки смягчилось. Не намного, но достаточно, чтобы Стив заметил.

— Мне не нравится видеть твою боль.

— Теперь мне не больно.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Думаю, я бы знал.

Баки медленно моргнул.

— Можешь притворяться, если хочешь.

Стив напряг руки, сдерживая разочарование. Ему не было больно, но, опять же, он не был уверен, что они вкладывали в слово "боль" одно и то же значение.

— Как же мне тогда больно?

Баки выдохнул. В его голосе звучала та же грусть, какую чувствовал Стив.

— Эта ситуация причиняет тебе боль.

— Ситуация? — повторил Стив, не прекратив хмуриться, даже когда осторожно позволил себе проскользнуть руками под куртку Баки. Он был на дюйм выше пояса его штанов, а не в них. — Моя память? Баки, не ситуация причиняет мне боль.

Зарычав, Баки выпрямился; отстраняясь, и не только телом. У Стива болела грудь, и он закрыл глаза, опустив руки обратно на кровать. Что бы ни случилось между ними, всё закончилось. Стена Баки вернулась.

— Отлично, — Баки начал подниматься. — Вини меня, если хочешь.

— Я не это имел в виду. — Стив держал глаза закрытыми, не желая видеть вернувшуюся маску. — Или, может быть, так было раньше, я не знаю. Я пытался сказать, что меня не волнует, помню я или нет.

— Я говорил не о том, что тебе не хватает воспоминаний, — сказал Баки тем самым рычащим голосом. — А о боли, которую вызвало их отсутствие. И если ты думаешь, что можешь врать мне о том, что тебе всё равно, то не надо. Люди предсказуемы. Не важно, какими были воспоминания. Потеряв их, мы отдаём всё, чтобы их вернуть.

Гнев моментально вернулся. Стив сместился: он хотел быть подальше от Баки — так же сильно, как жаждал его несколько минут назад. Если бы он не помнил, насколько хороший у него удар, то толкнул бы его. Баки, казалось, понял, или, может быть, просто чувствовал то же самое, что и Стив, и поднялся, резко слезая с кровати.

— Я не вру, — сказал Стив, глядя, как Баки стягивает перчатки и убирает их в карманы. Затем он гневно расстегнул куртку, звук молнии прорезал воздух. — Мне всё равно. Я в порядке. Было бы неплохо вспомнить, как исправить всё это дерьмо? Знать, как с тобой обращаться, чтобы тебе нравиться? Да, но это не моя проблема, Баки. Твоя, Тони и всех остальных. Возможно, раньше вы этого хотели; не сейчас.

— Конечно, Стив, — Баки пожал плечами, и под полой куртки показалась кобура с пистолетом. Баки хоть когда-то не был вооружен до зубов? — Как скажешь. 

— Ах, да, и ты меня больше не слушаешь. Знаешь, — Стив выпрямился, подумывая просто уйти, и плевать, понравится это кому-то или нет, — как бы я не ненавидел быть один, это мне нравится намного меньше.

Рука Баки замерла на полпути. Через секунду он продолжил, отшвырнув куртку на спинку стула. Вёл себя как дома, когда Стив почти что сказал ему убираться.

Голос Баки был ровным, почти мягким (другая маска), когда он сказал: 

— Раз таков твой выбор, я больше не буду поднимать эту тему.

— Какой выбор? — Как обычно, Стив не знал, о чём говорит Баки. — Какая тема? Моя память, моя ложь, то, что ты меня не слушаешь? Мы многое затронули.

— Тебя всё устраивает, и все проблемы — мои проблемы, — сказал Баки медленным и размеренным голосом, — я слышу тебя, Стив.

— Нет, — холодно сказал Стив, дёрнув ногами. Что-то, покачиваясь, вырвалось из его руки. — Ты слышишь то, что хочешь услышать. Это моя проблема. Всё это моя проблема, кроме отсутствия воспоминаний. Это, эти грёбаные врачи, — Стив сорвал с себя ещё один провод, и машина начала пищать. — Я даже не могу посидеть с тобой, наслаждаться моментом, потому что каждый раз, когда я хочу сказать тебе, что чувствую, я не могу. Я не могу этого сказать, потому что ты не захочешь слышать.

— Я хочу, — тихо сказал Баки. Он поёрзал, достаточно неловко, чтобы Стив приостановил попытки освободить себя от механизма и посмотрел на него. Но ничего не происходило. Баки просто молча стоял там, и Стив решил, что они закончили. Пошло оно. Он потянулся к трубочке (или чем бы она ни была), прикрепленной к его груди.

— Я не потому хотел прийти, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Я не собирался... — колебался он, явно ища слов и не находя их. — Чтобы привести к этому.

— Ты назвал меня лжецом, — сказал Стив, гнев горел прямо у него под кожей.

Баки встретил взгляд Стива, а потом отвёл глаза, когда Стив начал подниматься с узкой постели. Прибор всё ещё пищал, но никто не вошел. Доносящиеся из палаты крики, вероятно, остановили врачей, что было хорошо. Он сомневался, что ор какой-то медсестры поможет кому-то из них почувствовать себя лучше.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не это имел в виду.

— Но _сказал_.

Баки опустил глаза.

— Мне очень жаль. Мы ссорились, и, думаю, я хотел выиграть бой. Я не люблю говорить. У меня это не очень хорошо получается.

Медленно двигаясь, боясь, что Баки может передумать, Стив поставил ноги на пол и встал. Штуки на его груди отклеились, но Стиву было плевать. Это — то, о чём он просил накануне: чтобы Баки попытался. Ради него, а не того, кем он был.

— Позволь прикоснуться к тебе, — спросил Стив, сохраняя голос мягким и тихим. — Я хочу обнять тебя.

Баки поднял глаза, наблюдая за Стивом и будто обдумывая, насколько велик шанс, что они вцепятся друг другу в горло. Честно говоря, их послужной список был достаточно велик.

— Я уже дал тебе разрешение, — сказал Баки, стоя лицом к Стиву.

Стив понятия не имел, когда это произошло, но определенно знал это сейчас. Шагнув вперёд, двигаясь по-прежнему плавно, он обхватил руками плечи и талию Баки и притянул к себе. 

— Мне жаль, что причинил тебе боль. Я не хотел.

Баки не сразу приник к нему. Вместо этого он медленно, болезненно, мышца за мышцей расслаблялся. Его тело было горячим и крепким, странно идеально подходящим к внушительным размерам Стива. Это был первый раз, когда Стив ощутил в своих руках что-то вроде хрупкости. Как будто он действительно сломался, а не изображал непоколебимую скалу.

— Мне жаль, — снова сказал Стив. — Я думаю... думаю, что мне нужно начать всё сначала. С тобой. Ты был так добр ко мне сегодня, а я с прошлой недели только всё порчу.

— Мне наплевать на то, что ты не станешь вести себя так, как раньше, не вернёшь воспоминания и всё такое, — тихо сказал Баки, не глядя на Стива и прижимаясь лицом к его ключице. Когда он снова заговорил, его слова были ещё тише, — но без воспоминаний связь не вернётся.

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — Спросил Стив, отпустив талию Баки и скользнув рукой к его волосам. 

— Это была единственная связь, которую я выбрал. Единственная, которую я хотел. 

Стив вздохнул, обхватив Баки руками. 

— Хорошо. Я сяду и дам им сделать анализы.

Баки поймал его за руку, крепко сжав локоть металлическими пальцами.

— Если бы я был уверен, что это тебя не убьет, — тем же самым шёпотом сказал Баки, — то позволил бы тебе уйти.

Стив проглотил страх. С чего ему умирать? Он не знал, но этот вопрос мог подождать. Баки был раним и нежен — явление слишком редкое, чтобы его игнорировать.

— Почему?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был свободен и счастлив где-то ещё, чем так несчастен, как здесь.

— Эй, — пробормотал Стив, взяв Баки за подбородок и повернув лицом к себе, — если бы я ушёл? Я бы вернулся. — Баки улыбнулся, усмехнулся. Стив видел, что он не был полностью убежден, и покачал головой. — Баки, разве я не говорил тебе? Ты — все, в чём я уверен. Из всего этого мира, я уверен только в тебе, — тихо добавил он, — даже когда ты называешь меня лжецом. — Потом более серьезно: — или когда задеваешь мои чувства. Я не злюсь, никогда не злился; я просто хотел, чтобы ты слушал.

— Мы всегда говорили на разных языках, — сказал Баки, уголок его губ дёрнулся и на этот раз не опустился. — Я могу слушать, но не могу обещать, что услышу то, что ты от меня хочешь.

— Ты попробовал, как я и просил, — пробормотал Стив, проводя пальцами по челюсти Баки, затем заскользил по волосам у основания шеи. Баки задрожал, а Стив ухмыльнулся. Потом сделал паузу, поцеловал Баки в лоб и сказал: — теперь объясни мне, что ты имел в виду под тем, что оставил меня умирать? — Стив сузил глаза. — Врачи говорят, что я — эталон здоровья. — Баки стал выглядеть как олень под светом фар. — Про что ты мне не говоришь? 

Стив имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как взгляд "оленя в свете фар" сменяется "вот бля" взглядом. 

— Э...

Сердце Стива ёкнуло.

— Ты мне расскажешь? — спросил он так спокойно, как только мог.

Выражение лица Баки быстро изменилось, но Стив не знал почему. Он просто ещё не знал достаточно выражений Баки. Это, наверное, единственное воспоминание, о потери которого он жалел. Он думал, что может просто узнать их снова, но если Баки нужна их связь, Стив найдёт способ вернуть её.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Баки, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Его больше не собирались держать в неведении. — Сядь. Это длинная история.


	14. Chapter 14

Учитывая, сколько Тони отвалил этим врачам за мизерную работу, было удивительно трудно убедить хоть одного сделать Капитану Америке спинномозговую пункцию. Тони не был уверен, почему: потому что это был Капитан Америка, потому что парень Капитана Америки наводил на них ужас, или потому что он выбросил деньги на ветер, наняв лучших чёртовых докторов, и они просто должны были знать все. Это не работа Тони, и ему за неё даже не платили. Как только он вдался в мучительные подробности своей теории, то, наконец, убедил одного врача согласиться на эту процедуру.

Единственная проблема состояла в том, что никто не хотел заходить в палату Капитана Америки.

— Почему? — спросил Тони белокурую медсестру в розовой униформе. — Это Скайуокер? Или Кэп снова врубил альфу?

— Нет, — медленно сказала медсестра, румянец начал ползти по её шее. Ха, интересно. — Я просто не думаю, что разумно беспокоить их, мистер Старк.

— Оттуда раздавались крики, — не отрываясь от планшета, сказала Джеки, старшая медсестра с невероятными косичками, которые свисали до самой заднице, — но Джанин думает, что они занимаются сексом.

— О.

Тони посмотрел на Джанин, на Джеки, на дверь и снова на медсестёр. С одной стороны, он не хотел видеть задницу Барнса. С другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Барнс оторвал ему голову за то, что он увидел задницу Кэпа. В третьих — и ладно, эта метафора не в тему — он действительно нужен был этот образец.

Кого он обманывал, наука всегда на первом месте.

Подойдя к двери, Тони с силой постучал и просунул голову внутрь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как двое мужчин отделяются друг от друга, как вода от масла. Тони не успел разглядеть голую задницу Стива, но был достаточно умен, чтобы не смотреть и не комментировать (хотя магия больничных рубашек на завязках заставила его усмехнуться). Барнс был странно милым в последнее время, и он не собирался испытывать удачу, особенно когда хотел воткнуть гигантскую иглу в спину Стива.

— Что? — рявкнул Барнс.

— Одну секунду.

Тони нырнул обратно в коридор, схватил из лотка вышеупомянутую иглу и снова вернулся в палату. Стив уже поднимался с кровати, но застыл в тот момент, когда взглянул на объект в руках Тони. Даже завернутая в пластик, это явно была огромная игла.

— Нет. — Стив умоляюще посмотрел на Барнса, и Тони действительно ощутил вину. Чуть-чуть. — Баки, нет.

Баки выглядел не так сексуально, когда перевёл взгляд с огромной иглы на Стива, а затем снова на неё.

— Извини, Стив, — поёжившись, сказал Баки. — Тони мне кое-что объяснил. Это может быть полезно. 

Стив закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, но просто кивнул. Это немного удивляло — и это главная причина, почему он первым вошёл в дверь. Тони ожидал, что придётся в буквальном смысле драться, учитывая, как Стив относился к этим тестам.

— Ну, это было легче, чем ожидалось, — весело проговорил Тони.

Повернувшись, Тони положил иглу обратно в лоток и посторонился, чтобы дать дорогу доктору и медсестрам. Последние сразу же начали подключать Стива к различным машинам, в то время как первый начал готовиться к процедуре.

— Ложитесь на бок, Капитан, — спокойно проинструктировал доктор. — Мы собираемся попробовать ввести анестезию, но с вашим метаболизмом, вероятно, она не слишком хорошо сработает. Это... скорее всего будет немного болезненно.

— Но я уверен, что она сработает, — быстро вставил Тони. — Я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы не был уверен. Вот почему мы не сделали это раньше.

Баки ходил вдоль дальней стены, как зверь в клетке. Тони оглянулся на персонал, окружавший Стива со всех сторон, и понял, что он никак не сможет подобраться к своему парню. Учитывая, насколько несчастным будет Стив, не стоит держать его в стороне.

— Эй, найдите место для бойфренда. Это некрасиво.

Медсестры переглянулись, но расступились, освобождая место Барнсу.

— Общаешься с больными ты отвратней некуда, — заворчал Стив, но протянул руку Терминатору ещё до того, как женщины ушли с пути.

— Но ты всё равно меня любишь, — заявил Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Баки ложится рядом со Стивом у изголовья кровати.

Баки зарычал, и Тони рассмеялся, потому что это было в лучшем случае по-детски. Баки был способен на куда большее. Тем не менее, ближайшая к нему медсестра вздрогнула, и Тони сделал заметку найти замену Джанин. В Башне не место медицинскому персоналу, который так легко напугать.

Тони не нужно было стоять рядом со Стивом, потому он отошёл в угол и наблюдал оттуда. Так у него будет образец как можно быстрее, хотя трг, что должно произойти, его и не радовало. Стива заставили свернуться в плотный клубок, и Тони был поражён тем, как навис над его головой Барнс. Металлическая рука щелкнула, затрещала, и Тони понял, что Стив сжал её так сильно, что Барнсу пришлось перекалибровать её, чтобы выдержать давление. Что бы Барнс ни шептал, Тони не мог расслышать, но видел, как он гладит голову Стива. Это было… удивительно нежно, особенно от Барнса и особенно при свидетелях. Тони чуть ли не впервые видел, чтобы Барнс вёл себя как примерный омега, и всегда эти разы объединяло одно: Стиву нужна помощь. Тони должен был признать, что, может быть, только может быть, недооценил мрачного, молчаливого отморозка. Если он был рядом, когда Стив нуждался в нём, и тот был счастлив, ничто другое не должно иметь значения.

***

Майкл дремал, застряв в мягком, тёмном состоянии между пробуждением и сном. Он был совершенно расслаблен, тело таяло в мягкости кровати, он смутно слышал звук воды в душе. Единственная причина, по которой он не ушёл — он ждал своей очереди в ванной. В этот момент он не был уверен, что действительно сможет встать. Он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Жизнь была хороша.

Жизнь станет ещё лучше, когда Наташа присоединиться к нему в постели. Чистая или нет, она будет у него в постели, в его руках. Майкл вздохнул. Да, жизнь была очень хороша.

Дверь открылась, и у него ушло мгновение, чтобы понять, что это не дверь ванной. Никакого света, и он всё ещё слышал шум воды, но кто-то вошёл. Медленно скидывая сон и пытаясь приглушить страх, он повернулся взглянуть, кто присоединился к ним. Неуклюжая, тёмная фигура была всего лишь пятном ещё более глубокой тьмы, которая подползала ближе.

Как только он собрался запаниковать, немного света просочилось из-под двери ванной — достаточно, чтобы осветить Баки. Полностью одетый (в джинсы, куртку и ботинки), он, должно быть, просто пришёл с улицы.

— Баки? — пробормотал Майкл, моргая и смотря на крупного мужчину, что сейчас стоял у его кровати.

Баки не ответил и поставил колено на край кровати. Просевший матрас и скрип пружин окончательно разбудили Майкла. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, озадаченный поведением Баки.

Баки опять не ответил, просто потянулся к Майклу и начал передвигать его. Он толкал ноги Майкла под одеялом, пока тот не растянулся по простыням, а затем продолжил карабкаться на кровать. Как будто хотел присоединиться к нему.

— Баки! — прошипел Майкл, уворачиваясь от него, а потом снова потребовал: — Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Баки невозмутимо ответил:

— Я пришёл обниматься. — Майкл отполз подальше, но Баки последовал за ним, намереваясь обниматься, и, по-видимому, убить Майкла.

Сжимая простыни, Майкл подтянул их до подбородка, внезапно с ужасом осознав, что под ними он голый. Как бы глупо он ни выглядел — пародия на девственницу в брачную ночь, — он не мог позволить Баки прикоснуться к своей коже.

— Я голый! — Он пытался шипеть, но его голос хрипел и срывался. — Ты не можешь обниматься со мной!

Баки пожал плечами и потянулся вперед, Майкл продолжил отползать. Это было как плохой танец. Баки двинулся вперёд, Майкл двинулся назад. Кровать была слишком маленькой. 

— Меня это не смущает.

— Тебя, по-видимому, и моя смерть не смутит!

Баки закатил глаза.

— Наташе наплевать.

Сердце Майкла втиснулось в горло, страх и истерический смех боролись за господство.

— На что мне плевать? — Спросила Наташа. Свежая после душа, с влажными волосами и в чёрной атласной пижаме. Майкл не слышал, как она открывала дверь.

— Что я обниму Майкла, — сказал Баки, не утруждая себя даже взглядом на стоящую в дверях ванной Наташу.

Она устало зевнула.

— Если ты подвинешься и отдашь мне мою сторону кровати, я не против.

— Хорошо, — легко сказал Баки, подаваясь назад. Как будто они планировали это. Наташа подошла к Майклу и пихнула его на середину кровати, будто он весил столько же, сколько подушка. Было бы забавно, если бы она не пихнула его прямо навстречу Баки

Майкл втемяшился лицом в подушку и запутался конечностями в простынях. Чьи-то руки помогли ему выпутаться. Когда он понял, что руки принадлежали Баки, то снова вскрикнул и рванул, упираясь в спину Наташи.

— Прекрати меня убивать! — завизжал он, и, по крайней мере, Баки на мгновение остановился и моргнул.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. — Баки казался озадаченным, смотря на Майкла и, вероятно, пытаясь выяснить, настолько логично обниматься с ним, пока в его постели Наташа.

— Баки, я голый, — подчеркнул Майкл. — Я только что занимался сексом.

— Рад за тебя, — пробормотал Баки, очевидно, не слушая его.

— Баки. — Майкл ненавидел резкость в своём голосе, но Баки должен был услышать его. — Если ты коснёшься меня, я умру.

— Ой, да брось. — Баки сел на пятки и встретил его взгляд. Уже что-то. — Ты не умрёшь только потому, что я прикоснулся к тебе. — Баки потянулся к Майклу с другой стороны, где Наташа скатала свою подушку в плотный рулон, на котором предпочитала спать. Похоже, её не беспокоили ни Баки, ни сама ситуация. — И Нат здесь, так что не решит, что ты ей изменял.

Майклу нужно было выпить. Много и чего покрепче, может быть, с большим количеством ликера. Или здравомыслия, если здравомыслие можно было купить в магазине. Тогда бы он попросил Баки выпить его и никогда бы больше не беспокоился о том, что его убьют.

— И что, по-твоему, Стив об этом скажет?

Баки фыркнул.

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом. Я просто пришёл обниматься. Мне нужна практика.

— Мне нужен алкоголь, чтобы разобраться с тобой, — пробормотал Майкл, потому что Баки действительно не понимал. Что ещё хуже, Майкл не ожидал, что Нат будет настолько побоку эта сцена. — Сядь там, не трогай меня, и я объясню.

Только когда Баки сел на пятки, он продолжил.

— Прикосновение ко мне будет означать мой запах на тебе, везде, потому что альфы производят различные феромоны во время секса. Стив почувствует их запах. Он почувствует их запах и подумает, что я трахнул тебя, а потом что, по-твоему, он сделает, Баки? Твой альфа, у которого нет воспоминаний и который действует на инстинктах, подумает, что я бросаю ему вызов, а потом придёт сюда и примет этот вызов, и я умру.

— Я объясню...

— Нет, Баки, не объяснишь, потому что он тебя не услышит. Есть доказательство — мой запах, и он будет громче, чем твои слова. Наши носы не такие, как ваши. Запах сильнее, важнее. Нам трудно не следовать ему, не слушать его, а Стив сейчас не слушает разум. Ты прикасаешься ко мне, когда я пахну вот так, и я умираю. Ладно, — Майкл признал, что был немного драматичным, — меня по меньшей мере изобьют. Я бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось.

Баки наконец-то слушал. Между его бровей пролегла крохотная бороздка.

— Хм, — сказал он, — это на самом деле бы многое объяснило.

— Видишь? Я го...

— Но если ты просто пойдёшь и примешь душ, — прервал Баки, — всё будет норм, верно?

Майкл тупо уставился на Баки, затем потёр глаза.

— Почему бы тебе не научиться обниматься со Стивом? Ты не думаешь, что ему это понравится?

— Я не обнимаюсь со Стивом.

— Это только половина моего вопроса, — парировал Майкл.

— Стив — для секса, и сейчас он не совсем Стив.

— Стив для… Господи Иисусе. — Наклонившись над Наташей, он поцеловал её в висок и поднялся с кровати. Поскольку Баки всё ещё сидел на ней, ему пришлось ползти по краю. Он встал у подножия. 

— Кухня. Алкоголь. Сейчас.

— Успокойся, — пробормотала Наташа, но с места не сдвинулась.

Скрип кровати заставил Баки последовать за ним. Майкл натянул спортивные штаны и направился к двери. Они не говорили, и Майкл обыскивал шкафы, пока не нашёл полупустую бутылку белого вина в холодильнике. Он не удосужился налить его в стакан, просто вынул пробку и глотнул из горла. Баки, плечом опирающийся о дверной косяк и напряжёнными глазами наблюдающий за ним, ничем не помогал.

— Хорошо, я не знаю с чего начать. Итак, начнём с, — Майкл вытянул руку, размахивая бутылкой в воздухе, — почему ты вообще хочешь научиться обниматься?

— Потому что Стив хочет, и когда он прикасается ко мне, это будоражит все мои инстинкты, и ни один из них не подходит для того, что он хочет.

— Тогда я возвращаюсь к последнему вопросу: почему бы не учиться с ним?

— Он пахнет болью, и я напрягаюсь, когда он касается меня.

Майкл не поморщился, но был близок.

— Могу ли я предположить, что ты так считаешь потому, что твоя реакция его расстраивает? И что ты не говорил с ним об этом?

— Я говорил, — возмутился Баки. Майкл ещё раз глотнул из бутылки и недоверчиво поднял бровь. — Больше, чем хотел.

— Почему ты так реагируешь?

— Я сказал ему, что мне не нравятся неожиданные прикосновения.

— Так, — медленно сказал Майкл, надеясь, что Баки понял, — когда он касается тебя, а ты напрягаешься, он думает, что облажался и расстроил тебя. И это его расстраивает.

Баки вздохнул.

— Я пытался расслабить основные группы мышц, но, думаю, он догадался.

— Основные группы мышц... — тупо повторил Майкл. Затем покачал головой. Странное описание. Не расслабиться, а расслабить группы мышц. — Да, понимаю, как он догадался, но ты не видишь очевидного ответа. Скажи ему, что хочешь научиться, и что это трудно для тебя. Он всё сделает, чтобы помочь.

Баки посмотрел на пол.

— Я не хочу.

Сделав ещё один огромный глоток, Майкл спросил: 

— Почему?

Покачав головой, Баки решительно промолчал.

— Могу я задать вопрос? — Майкл поставил бутылку и посмотрел на Баки, очарованный тем, что он до сих пор был настолько замороченным; всякий раз, когда они решали одну проблему, появлялись ещё две. — Ты когда-нибудь расслабляешься? Просто отпускаешь всё напряжение, ослабляешь всю защиту?

Баки, нахмурившись, наблюдал за ним. Он понятия не имел, о чём говорил Майкл. Более того, он выглядел так, будто сама идея полностью расслабиться вызывает у него отвращение. Отлично.

— Для чего? — Баки покачал головой прежде, чем Майкл успел ответить. — Это небезопасно.

— Небезопасно, — повторил Майкл, пытаясь понять. Он достал стул из-под небольшого кухонного стола и сел. Безопасность, оценка угрозы, насилие; эти слова он привык слышать от Баки. Баки выражался чётко. Он редко лгал, предпочитая молчание. Проблема состояла в том, что его восприятие реальности было достаточно искажено, чтобы то, что было ясно и очевидно для Баки, не всегда было очевидно для других. Майкл сравнивал это с разговором с человеком, который не мог различать цвета. Для того, кто никогда не видел синий цвет, он навсегда останется не более чем идеей, даже если подробно объяснить, что это значит. Ничего не изменится только потому, что кто-то сказал, что небо голубое; это ничего не значило, так как он всё еще не мог его видеть.

— Разве это не утомительно? — спросил Майкл, упав на стул. Чёрт, он устал. Он подтолкнул бутылку вина пальцами, но больше не выпил. Именно это вино понравилось Нат больше всего, но у него было далеко не самым любимым. — Быть всё время начеку?

Баки не сразу ответил, и Майкл продолжил смотреть на него. Он всегда испытывал кайф от притяжения, которое излучал Баки; осознание того, что Баки бил по всем чувствительным точкам Майкла. Он предпочитал не задумываться о том, что большинсиво его партнёров были опасными, изменчивымм, доминантными и крупными. Нат соответствовала почти всему, что только подтвердило то, что у Майкла есть типаж.

Вздохнув, Майкл потянулся к корзине клементинов в середине стола и начал очищать один. Поскольку ему пришлось столкнуться с заползающим в его постель посреди ночи Баки (что означало приговор Майкла к ужасной и болезненной смерти), он мог, по крайней мере, извлечь из сделки нечто вкусное и положительное. Цитрусовый аромат фруктов наполнил кухню, и ноздри Баки трепетнули. Боже, этот парень был очаровательным. И огромным. Он наблюдал за тем, как Баки думает, наблюдал, как он разглядывает захламлённую кухню. Дело не в том, что она была грязной, просто набита вещами: мелкими приборами, весами, специями, кучей разнообразных мелочей которые были необходимы кому-то, кто готовил столько же, сколько Майкл. Большой холодильник и дополнительная морозильная камера были ещё одной необходимостью. Честно говоря, Майкл думал о том, чтобы купить вторую морозилку. Мстители любили есть, а Майклу очень нравилось экспериментировать. 

Не прошло много времени, прежде чем Баки выдвинул стул на противоположной стороне стола и угрюмо плюхнулся на него, а потом потянулся к клементинам. Майкл наблюдал за тем, как легко металлические пальцы снимали кожуру, и удивлялся сложности технологии.

— Я забыл, что есть другие варианты, — наконец сказал Баки, положив несколько долек фрукта в рот. Майкл доел собственный и потянулся за ещё одним.

— Я знаю, почему ты выбрал меня, — сказал Майкл, складывая кожуру в аккуратную кучу. — Я — безопасный выбор. Физически ты можешь сломать меня как зубочистку. Я и близко не опасен, и никогда не буду. Не для тебя.

Баки поднял взгляд, взяв второй клементин. Его серые глаза были тёмными и нечитаемыми. Но Майклу не нужно было его читать. Он уже знал эту часть.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, но не представляю угрозы в эмоциональном плане. — Майкл пожал плечами. — Если я откажусь, тебя это, возможно, заденет, но особой роли не сыграет. Ты в меня чувства не инвестируешь, так что я — лёгкая цель.

— Майкл… — попытался прервать Баки, но Майкл не собирался закрывать тему..

— Я не важен. Так что я — простой выбор.

— Остановись. — На этот раз в голосе Баки был рык. Он был достаточно зол, чтобы Майкл повиновался. — Ты важен.

Майкл вздохнул и обмяк на стуле. Он не заметил, что начинает заваливаться вперёд. Может быть, он злился на то, что с ним так легкомысленно обращаются. Большую часть времени Баки нравился ему больше, чем кто-либо другой, но порой его задевало, что тот не испытывал тех же чувств. В конце концов, у человека должна быть хоть какая-то гордость.

— Я бы с удовольствием пообнимался с тобой, Баки, — с ухмылкой признался Майкл, — но разве ты не понимаешь, что действительно обидишь Стива?

— Я не планировал заниматься с тобой сексом, — фыркнул Баки.

Майкл закатил глаза, ощутив инстинктивную обиду при мысли что его не считают достаточно привлекательным; Баки всегда плохо влиял на эго. 

— Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, Наташа это знает. Чёрт, даже Стив знает. Но это не меняет того факта, что твоим первым выбором должен был быть он, а не я.

Баки отвернулся, вертя в руках полуочищенный клементин.

— Тони тоже предлагал, — пробормотал Баки.

— Тони предложил научить тебя обниматься? — уточнил Майкл.

Баки кивнул.

Майкл усердно старался не показать усмешку, которая пыталась растянуть его губы. Рядом с Тони Баки вёл себя довольно странно. Сначала он всё время огрызался на Тони, будто ожидал драки в любой момент. Недавно — фактически, с тех пор, как дерьмо попало в вентилятор, и Баки пришлось спасти Тони от попытки похищения — он сделал поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов. Вместо того, чтобы придираться к Тони, Баки избегал его, молча и странно неагрессивно. И всё равно не слишком дружелюбно. Майкл никогда не мог представить, как Баки и Тони обнимаются.

Это было в основном праздное любопытство, но Майклу пришлось признать, что он хотел знать: 

— Ты его предложение хотя бы рассматривал?

Баки покачал головой.

— Так что не Тони и не Стив, а я.

— Я начинаю жалеть о своём выборе, — ворчал Баки.

— О, нет, сейчас у тебя нет права жаловаться. Ты пришёл сюда посреди ночи и заполз в мою кровать. Будешь сидеть здесь и страдать столько, сколько я захочу.

Баки косо посмотрел на него, пытаясь быть строгим. Взгляд потерял всю силу, потому что уголок его губ дёрнулся.

— Сэр, да, сэр, — протянул он.

Майкл не мог не улыбнуться. Бедный ребёнок страдал.

— Я понимаю, почему ты не выбрал Тони; он слишком долго был врагом. — Майкл принялся за другой клементин. — Сначала я был потенциальным любовником, потом другом, но никогда не был угрозой. Тем не менее, это должно было... — Майкл слишком быстро проглотил дольку и закашлялся. Внезапно его осветило понимание. Это был своего рода логический скачок, который без остановок доставил его из точки А в точку Т.

Клементин оставил горький привкус во рту, когда он снова проглотил и прочистил горло.

— Баки, — начал он, не зная, как спросить, — когда ты думаешь о себе со Стивом, — он снова колебался, — ты думаешь, что вы оба равны в отношениях?

Фрукты тяжело осели в животе, потому что Баки не смотрел на него.

— Баки, — надавил он.

— Он мой альфа, — наконец-то сказал Баки.

Горький вкус вернулся от замкнутого выражения лица Баки.

— Почему “альфа”? — наконец спросил он. — Почему бы не выбрать слово “любовник”, или “партнёр”? Чёрт, "человек, которого я люблю" тоже было бы мило. — Насколько подсознательно это ни было, Баки выбрал слово “альфа”, и это было важно. Это что-то значило, и Майклу не понравилась догадка. Майкл шепнул, будто не хотел этого слышать: — Ты не думаешь, что вы со Стивом равны, и поэтому так усиленно пытаешься не быть с ним уязвимыми. Ты воспринимал Стива так же, как всегда воспринимал альф, которые тебя вязали. — Баки встал и ритмично зашагал, но Майкл не собирался останавливаться, — ты не знал ничего другого, потому ведёшь себя точно также. 

— Остановись, — зарычал Баки, но Майкл не собирался, он был слишком шокирован своим открытием.

— Я не думаю, что ты это спланировал. Я даже не думаю, что это было полностью сознательным действием, но это так много объясняет. Почему ты так упорно не хотел быть со Стивом уязвимым, почему тебе было так трудно сдаться. Ты с каждым шагом чувствовал, что теряешь всё больше власти, не так ли?

— Я знаю, что Стив не Гидра! — огрызнулся Баки, резко оборачиваясь и смотря на Майкла.

Майкл обмяк.

— Знание и эмоции — это две разные вещи.

Баки покачал головой.

— Так и есть, — мягко сказал Майкл. — Ты не думал поговорить с кем-нибудь о том, что с тобой случилось? — Баки только зарычал, вышагивая по маленькой кухне. — Ты причиняешь себе боль. Ты не хочешь больше не страдать?

— Я иногда тебя ненавижу. — Голос Баки всё ещё был низким, но шаги замедлялись.

— Я в это не верю, — прошептал Майкл. — Ты не обнимаешься с людьми, которых ненавидишь.

Баки, очевидно, не понравился вывод Майкла, но он, по крайней мере, слушал.

— Стив не Гидра. — В голосе Баки было так много эмоций, что Майкл ощутил ком в горле. — Это не так.

— Но он альфа. — Майкл говорил тихо и мягко. Баки перестал ходить и вернулся к столу, взяв бутылку, — и это — единственные за всю твою жизнь отношения с альфой, повлиять на которые ты не можешь.

— Он…— Баки выдохнул, его плечи упали, когда он повернулся спиной к Майклу. — Я не хочу так себя чувствовать.

Майкл хотел предложить утешение, но знал, что Баки его не примет. Только Стив мог так его касаться — несмотря на проблемы Баки с альфами.

— Стив боялся, что вызовет во мне такие чувства. Это заставляет его делать глупости.

Майкл вздрогнул. Однако он не мог решить, хорошо ли Стив ведёт себя по отношению к Баки. Иногда взаимодействие с Баки требовало телепатии, и, что более важно, некоторые из его заморочек Стив не мог исправить. Это — одна из них. Баки должен был разобраться сам.

Тем не менее, это объясняло, почему Баки всегда был расстроен тем, что Стив замкнут или не разделял его желания.

— Я думаю, он знает, по крайней мере, догадывается. Если бы это был я? Я бы сдерживался и ни о чём тебя не просил, зная, что ты это сделаешь, даже если не хочешь.

Баки всё ещё смотрел на бутылку в своих руках.

— Он победил. Он выиграл право.

Майкл выхватил бутылку из руки Баки и сделал большой глоток.

— Никто не имеет права заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. 

Баки покачал головой.

— Я не считаю, что меня принуждают. Это не... он не заставляет меня или что-то ещё. — Баки поднял живую руку и потёр затылок. — Мне вроде как нравится. — Он замолчал, облизывая губы. — Что он силен, что он на самом деле способен победить меня. Он просто делает это ради меня.

Ну, это не был удар по эго.

— Мы сейчас говорим о двух разных вещах, Бак.

Потирая лицо, Майкл напомнил себе, что у него есть собственная великолепная, опасная омега — в его постели, с которой у него был удивительный и энергичный секс. Более того, он был доволен Наташей. Ну, исключая её пищевые пристрастия, но никто не совершенен.

Баки нахмурился.

— Мы говорим о Стиве. Стив значит секс, поэтому мы говорим и о сексе. Для меня это довольно просто.

— Я правда, правда думал, что мы прошли через это, — печально сказал Майкл. — Помнишь? Извинения? Стив хочет большего, чем просто секс?

— Да, да, я тоже хочу. Но секс мне нравится больше всего.

— Мы сейчас не о том, что тебе нравится говорим.

Баки сжал губы, явно размышляя над этим, потом подтянул к себе стул и снова сел.

— Точно. Я отвлёкся. Он отвлекает меня.

Майкл сделал мысленную заметку купить для своей кухни стол побольше. Ему нужно куда больше места, чтобы биться головой. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Майкл со всем возможным терпением, — так что, опять же, он просит тебя сделать что-нибудь, а не просто заняться сексом. Ему тяжело, потому что он знает, что ты сделаешь всё, что он попросит.

— Но он не этого хочет.

— Нет, именно об этом он и просит. Он хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, мог сказать "нет". — Майкл выпил, пытаясь придумать способ, которым можно было объяснить всё Баки. — Он хочет, чтобы ты сохранил свою свободу.

Баки резко обмяк, зеркально отражая позу Майкла и вытягивая ноги.

— Думаю... — он замешкался, закрыл глаза и откинул голову, упираясь затылком в спинку стула. — Я это знал. С самого начала. Отчасти поэтому я не говорю "нет". Думаю, я никогда не верил, что он попросит что-то, на что я скажу “нет”. 

— Не думал, что ты способен на настолько слепую веру, — Майкл поднял бутылку к губам, но опустил её, так и не сделав глоток. — Ты когда-нибудь говорил это Стиву?

Баки покачал головой.

— Да почему, блядь, нет-то? — Майкл расстроенно взмахнул бутылкой. — Он хотел бы услышать это от тебя.

— Он расстраивается. Многое из того, что он хочет, для меня ничего не значит, потому я запросто могу дать это ему. — Баки нахмурился. — У него такое же ужасное выражение лица, когда я это говорю.

— Потому что это ты. Твоё тело. Твой разум. Если ты что-то делаешь с ним, это имеет значение. Это должно иметь значение для _тебя_. Больше, чем его желания, ты должен обращать внимание на собственные чувства. Это "я ничего не чувствую" отношение не... в долгосрочной перспективе это не слишком хорошо.

Майкл сделал глубокий вдох, потому что сейчас либо достучится до Баки, либо умрёт после того, что скажет.

— Ты говорил, что Стив дал тебе всю свободу, которую ты когда-либо хотел, весь выбор, и ты не знал, как с этим справиться. Так что ты вернулся к единственной модели поведения, которую знал. Неудивительно, что Стив так запутался. Он больше ничем не мог помочь. Он сделал всё, что мог. Сейчас мяч на твоей стороне.

Баки безмолвно зарычал.

— Итак, что? Я не должен говорить ему "да"?

— Можешь попытаться объяснить, почему говоришь "да". Держу пари, моя печень просто сказала "да", а потом не смогла остановиться.

— Это не слишком эффективно, — грубо пожаловался Баки, но не стал боролся с посылом, который пытался передать Майкл.

— Ты сам его выбрал, полностью осознанно, но ты не обязан идти ему навстречу.

— Что, если ему не понравится моё объяснение?

Майкл пожал плечами.

— Ну, он тоже был в своём уме, когда тебя выбрал. Так что ты должен иметь дело с ним, а он — с тобой.

Баки выпрямился в кресле и наклонился над столом, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Майкла. Его волосы слипшимися прядями свисали вокруг лица.

— Ты кажешься странно прагматичным, — размышлял он, глядя на Майкла так, будто тот был каким-то странным неизведанным свществлм, с которым Баки впервые столкнулся, — это влияние Наташи?

— Нет, — сладко сказал Майкл, указывая на таймер духовки, светящийся красным на тусклой кухне. Он прочитал: три двадцать утра. — Дело в том, что у меня осталось меньше трёх часов на сон.

— Ты злишься, — сказал Баки, будто это было какое-то откровение. В его голосе звучало эхо веселья.

— Да, да, — подтвердил Майкл. — Я хочу лечь спать, пообжиматься и немного поспать.

— У меня больше нет кошек, так что мне не с кем обжиматься, — пожаловался Баки, опёршись металлическим локтем о стол и положив подбородок на ладонь.

— Тогда продолжай, — встал Майкл, положив бутылку на стойку, прежде чем плюхнуться на стул. — Ты должен был ворваться к нему. 

— К тебе легче.

Это было обезоруживающе, честно. Майкл бы попытался задушить его, но знал, что в ответ его изобьют.

— Иди. Потискай кошек. Попытай Стива. Ему всё равно нравится твоё внимание.

— Я чувствую, что ты меня вышвыриваешь, — заворчал Баки, но встал.

— Ты такой сообразительный, — подтвердил Майкл, вытесняя Баки к двери.

— Да, поэтому завтра я побеседую с Нат, — он коварно улыбнулся Майклу, а затем ушёл, оставив ему ощущение приближающейся гибели. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки и Наташа обсуждали свои отношения. Только бог знал, что эти двое могли придумать.

В конце концов, он вернулся в свою спальню и, измученный, завалился в кровать рядом с Наташей.

— Баки спит с нами? — спросила она сонным голосом, вероятно, проснувшись от их разговоров.

— Нет, — терпеливо сказал Майкл, думая, что у него действительно есть типаж, — Баки с нами не спит.

— Хм, хорошо, — медленно пробормотала она, — кровать недостаточно большая.

Майкл прижался к спине Наташи, удивляясь, как никто другой не заметил, что он был единственным здравомыслящим человеком в Башне.


	15. Chapter 15

Стив не знал, мучила его бессонница раньше, или появилась только сейчас. Он мог спросить, но беспокоился, что это всего лишь последствия удара. К тому же он боялся, что скажет нечто, о чём никто не знает, и тем самым огорчит. Кто-то (Стив предположил, что Майкл), должно быть, поговорил с его стаей касательно сравнений нового Стива со старым, потому что это происходило всё реже и реже. Даже Баки был ласков. Стив был уверен, что никогда бы не прошёл последний тест без него. Боль была мучительной, сильнее, чем всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал, но Баки позволил ему сжать свою руку, поглаживал по голове и не переставал шептать что-то на ухо. Он был якорем, камнем, спасательным кругом. У них были проблемы, но Баки слушал его и активно пытался измениться. Просто думая об этом, Стив улыбнулся. Для того, чтобы сделать это для другого человека, требовалась преданность.

Именно эти мысли, снова и снова прокручивающиеся в голове, помогали Стиву сохранять спокойствие, пока он, наконец, не поднялся с кровати и не отправился в душ. Пар успокаивал, тепло расслабляло, а звук умиротворял. Начав клевать носом, Стив подумал, что, может быть, наконец-то уснёт. Было поздно (на самом деле, уже раннее утро), и у них было так много дел.

Стива, правда, в планы никто не посвятил. Пока. Но будь он проклят, если его снова кинут. Они были его стаей. Его омеги в опасности. Он поможет или...

Никакого “или”.

Стив сонно выключил воду, схватил полотенце и, спотыкаясь и вытираясь на ходу, побрёл к кровати. Он был в двух шагах от двери, когда волоски на шее встали дыбом. Какой-то первобытный инстинкт, пронзающий его сонный ум, кричал: "Ты не один!”

Сопротивляясь зову пустой постели, он оглядел комнату, а затем обнаружил причину, стоящую в его дверях. Там, наклонившись и прижав одной рукой к полу сержанта Тиббс, стоял Баки. Стив медленно моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, не заснул ли всё-таки, и снова вскинул голову. Сотрясение мозга объяснило бы видение его омеги, что пристально глядел на него из-под занавесом закрывших лицо длинных волос. Он не двигался, хотя котёнок извивался.

Стив сделал шаг вперёд.

— Баки?

Ответ Баки мало что разъяснял.

— Эм, — пробормотал он, его глаза расширились.

Нет, это не сон. В его фантазиях Баки не был похож на изваяние. Растущее беспокойство ворочалось в животе, пока Стив не понял, что Баки не смотрел на него. Ну, смотрел, просто не в глаза. Он смотрел на грудь Стива, его тело. Окидывая взглядом снизу вверх, и Стиву пришлось бороться с ухмылкой. Он всё ещё был мокрым после душа, капельки воды стекали вниз по его (по общему признанию) впечатляющему телу.

Вспомнив слова Майкла, Стив напряг грудные мышцы. Он хотел знать, что произойдёт, если Майкл прав, если он всё правильно понял.

Баки сглотнул. Стив наблюдал за тем, как дёрнулось его адамово яблоко, и никак не мог сдержать медленно наполняющего тело жара. Внутри разгоралась гордость за то, что он мог заставить Баки смотреть на себя так. Мог. Заманчиво было пересечь комнату и посмотреть, сможет ли он сделать что-то большее, но Стив не был уверен, что они готовы. Это трудно было даже представить, и в последнее время у них было так много проблем. Однако это многое объяснило о том, кем они были до того, как Стив потерял воспоминания.

— Никогда не думал, что захочу ощутить себя куском мяса, — пробормотал Стив, не повышая голоса, чтобы не вспугнуть впавшего в “транс” Баки, — но так оно и есть.

Баки сделал медленный глубокий вдох, его губы слегка приоткрылись. Больше он никак не отреагировал. Стив не был уверен, что тот вообще слышал его слова. На этот раз игнор не раздражал. Совсем. Было приятно. Нет, это было более, чем приятно. Это дало ему уверенность, которую он потерял где-то между поиском и изгнанием на свой этаж. Это наполнило его гордостью; его омега хотел его. Его омега лишился дара речи при взгляде на его мышцы.

Он снова напрягся, и взгляд Баки съехал на его пресс, вернулся к груди и замер. Его глаза были настолько тёмными, что не оставляли никаких сомнений, куда делся разум Баки. Котёнок вывернулся из-под руки Баки, и тот наконец “отлип”. Он опустил голову, наблюдая за убегающим котенком, прежде чем, наконец, выпрямился. Если бы Стив не знал его лучше, то сказал бы, что его омега выглядел довольно-таки застенчиво.

Направляясь к комоду, Стив наблюдал, как взгляд Баки падает на его задницу, и вынужден был сдерживать смех.

— Мои глаза здесь, Баки, — сухо сказал он.

Баки не то чтобы вздрогнул, но внезапное напряжение, а затем поспешное расслабление осанки было ясным признаком того, что он хотел скрыть вождение. Его взгляд рывком вернулся на лицо Стива, но почти сразу начал съезжать вниз. Это заставило сердце Стива сжаться от любви.

Улыбаясь (более уверенно, потому что Баки не собирался швырять его в стену), Стив натянул спортивные штаны и подошёл к своему парню. Вспоминая их предыдущие дискуссии, он сообщил:

— Я собираюсь унести тебя, — прежде чем подхватил Баки на руки и понёс его в кровать. Баки был напряжён, но не сопротивлялся, хотя Стив не ожидал ничего иного. Фыркнув (он был очень похож на недовольную Рыжую Бестию), Баки обхватил Стива за плечи металлической рукой и не запротестовал, даже когда Стив встал на кровать, на коленях допоз до середины и положил Баки на простыни.

— Ты надел штаны, — нахмурился Баки, и на этот раз Стив не мог сдержать смеха. В основном от его недовольного вида, однако он знал, что Баки никогда не признает этого.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я хочу секса, и снова накричал на меня. — он ногами подтянул к себе одеяло, а потом накрыл им себя и Баки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, и ты кажешься... послушным.

— Даже со стёртой памятью ты слишком вежливый.

Усмехаясь, потому что, конечно, Баки не мог не ворчать, Стив взял руку своего омеги и прижал её к груди.

— Ты можешь прикоснуться, я не против.

Нерешительность на лице Баки была не тем, чего ожидал Стив.

— Даже если это не приведёт к сексу?

Усмехаясь, Стив почувствовал, как грудь затапливает тепло.

— Я не возражаю.

— Если это приведёт к сексу? — уточнил Баки, и Стив задался вопросом, знает ли тот, чего хочет.

— Я ни за что не откажусь от секса с тобой, красавчик.

Баки дёрнулся, отстранился от него, и Стив моргнул, отпустив его руки на случай, если его омега захочет уйти.

— Что? Что я сделал?

Хмурясь, Баки стукнул Стива по груди.

— Дело не всегда в тебе, Стив. Перестань быть эгоистом.

Тот факт, что Баки всё же не ушёл, забрал из слов яд. Что-то случилось, и Стив не позволит Баки уклониться от вопросов.

— Хорошо, не во мне, так что случилось?

Баки сглотнул, затем медленно прислонился к груди Стива. Стив удивлённо заметил, что его руки охватывали больше, чем требовало простое объятие.

— Ты называл меня так. Красавчик.

Руки Баки скользнули по бокам Стива, затем за спину. Раскрытые ладони гладили кожу — одна живая и горячая, вторая металлическая и необъяснимо тёплая.

— Имеет смысл. — Стив обхватил руками плечи и бёдра Баки. — Ты до смешного прекрасен. Длинные ресницы, длинные, мягкие, блестящие волосы; острые скулы, полные губы. Самый красивый человек во всей Башне. — Баки фыркнул. — Во всём городе. — Баки усмехнулся. — Нет, во всём штате.

Баки снова ударил рукой по груди Стива, но улыбнулся. Ровная усмешка на собственных губах ощущалась так правильно. Так и должно было быть с самого начала, но Стив начнёт сейчас.

— Слишком много лести, Роджерс.

— Я покажу тебе лесть, — заворчал Стив, схватил Баки за колено и толкнул его ногу вниз. Баки не сопротивлялся, просто позволяя Стиву манипулировать собой, пока тот не смог закинуть ногу к Баки на бёдра и притянуть к себе. Наконец они прижались друг к другу, касаясь друг друга везде, где было возможно. Молчаливое согласие Баки наполнило Стива удивлением. Он просто позволил ему, без протестов или напряжения. Ну, меньше напряжения, чем когда они начали.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Не то чтобы я жаловался, — быстро сказал Стив, — но это было неожиданно.

— Майкл выгнал меня, и здесь есть кошки.

Конечно, это ничего не объяснило. Но то, что Баки был с Майклом, оставило странный вкус во рту. Ревность, понял Стив, и быстро засунул эмоции в тёмный уголок ума. Сейчас не время.

Пытаясь поддразнивать, Стив сказал: 

— Так ты пришёл за кошками, а?

— Хотел пообниматься, — пробормотал Баки, так прижавшись к Стиву, что его слова были едва слышны. — Но они продолжают убегать.

— Думаю, тебе придётся сделать это со мной. — Стив поцеловал Баки в лоб. — С одной стороны, я теплее. С другой, не так много меха. Однако, если ты действительно, действительно останешься, они поднимутся сюда и будут спать с нами.

— Да?

— М-м-м, — пробубнил Стив. — Так что? Останешься? Лучшее из обоих миров.

— Это так странно, — Баки пошевелился, чтобы улечься покомфортнее. — У нас даже секса не было.

Стив ненавидел спрашивать о своей старой жизни, но просто не мог промолчать.

— Секс — предпосылка для объятий?

Баки издал очень странный звук — нечто среднее между мурлыканьем и рычанием. Он пошевелился, и Стив вздрогнул и засмеялся, ощутив, что Баки сжал руками его задницу.

— Да, чёрт возьми. Как отказаться от такого охуительного зада?

Мясо. Сочный, свежий, вкусный стейк — так чувствовал себя Стив. Он подозревал, что должен оскорбиться, но вместо этого вспыхнул от гордости. Он даже не заметил, что Баки его сжал. Дважды.

— Ты можешь получить этот "охуительный зад", и можешь получить объятия без секса. Я буду счастлив.

Баки расслабился, прижимаясь к нему и издавая странный резкий звук, отказываясь отвечать словами. Однако языка тела было достаточно. Удовлетворение искрилось в Стиве, как живой провод.

Устроившись на матрасе, Стив крепко обнял Баки, но позволил себе расслабиться. Он не думал, что Баки уйдёт сейчас, и ничего не хотел сильнее, чем чтобы он остался. Они больше не говорили, просто дрейфовали по краю сна. Вскоре котята восприняли их неподвижность как заверение, что никто не перевернется и не сгребёт их, и свернулись возле ног Баки и Стива. Это было идеально, и Стив почти пожалел о сне, который вскоре забрал сознание.

***

— Что именно ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, с любопытством наблюдая за летающими вокруг Тони блестящими серебряно-золотыми искрами. Защитный слой стекла (или пластика) отделял от них Стива, но всё же позволял ему наблюдать. Он находился в лаборатории Тони всё утро, преследуя омегу после того, как Баки покинул его квартиру. Они что-то замышляли и пытались держать его в стороне, но это было трудно, когда он постоянно был сосредоточен на зачинщике их заговора. Отстойно быть Баки.

— Создаю счётчик Гейгера, только он должен отслеживать специфическую радиационную сигнатуру...

— Неважно, — быстро сказал Стив. Тони фыркнул; они оба знали, что Стив не выносит технических объяснений Тони. — Я должен был спросить, для чего это?

— Для того, — повторил Тони, — чтобы отследить один из украденных артефактов. Надеюсь, мы найдём его, найдём их все, и...

— Парня, который украл их, — вздохнул Стив, замечая пот на лбу Тони. — Это гениально, Тони. Почему ты не начал раньше?

— Это гениально, Тони, — повторил Тони высоким, гнусавым тоном. Свободной рукой он потёр одетую в джинсу ногу, оставляя на ткани тёмное пятно. — Но ты всё ещё отстой.

— Я это не сказал, — фыркнул Стив, размышляя о том, действительно ли футболка с короткими рукавами и потрёпанные джинсы, которые носил Тони, лучше всего подходили для такого рода работы.

— Да, сказал. — Тони, наконец, посмотрел вверх, надавив на козырёк сварочной маски и убрав палец с кнопки паяльника. — К твоему сведению, Моменто, — Стив знал, что лучше не спрашивать, что это значит. — Сначала я сосредоточился на безопасности. Если мы не защищены, нет никакого смысла атаковать, так как они просто ударят нас в самое больное место. И, — сказал Тони, как только Стив открыл рот, — я надеялся, что Барнс и Крошка-паучок найдут зацепку прежде, чем мне придётся использовать свои особые навыки. Хорошо, — Тони опустил козырек, и он снова скрыл его лицо, — это идея Брюса, но заниматься ей приходится мне.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Стив.

Вопрос, должно быть, удивил Тони, потому что через мгновение он отключил паяльник, так и не донеся его до устройства, и снова поднял маску. Он долго смотрел на него такими же тёмными глазами, какими Баки пялился на утренний кофе, а затем безмолвно вернул на место козырёк шлема.

— Я дам тебе знать, если понадобится. — Тони отвернулся. Аппарат вспыхнул, и он добавил: — Иногда приятно, когда рядом супер-сильный, мускулистый мужик.

Стив прислонился спиной к стене.

— Есть прогресс с украденными артефактами? Я знаю, что все заняты, и у нас есть другие проблемы, но не слышал, нашли ли вы что-нибудь.

Тони завозился с паяльником, всполох голубого пламени становился всё меньше и плотнее. Когда он коснулся им механизма, в воздух взлетело меньше искр, чем раньше.

— Мы ничего не нашли, нет. Ни один из них не был продан или выставлен на аукцион. Вообще никак не засветился. — Металл светился завораживающим золотом, затем остывал до глубокого красного цвета. — Нат бесится, но я не уверен, на кого она злится: на себя или своих информаторов. Честно говоря, не хочу знать, что она с ними сделала, раз настолько уверена в своей информации. — Тони пожал плечами, что казалось невероятно опасным с зажженным паяльником в руках. — Она спорила с Брюсом о том, что он должен провести исследования, а он, в свою очередь, со мной.

Стив выпрямился, ощутив в мышцах холод.

— Какие исследования?

Тони активно жестикулировал с включённым паяльником в руках. Стиву хотелось пойти туда, отнять и вырубить эту штуку. Но он знал, что Тони не нравится, когда Стив думал, что он не знает, что делает. Не говоря уже о том, что Тони действительно знал, что делает. Стив просто ненавидел мысль о том, что Тони причинит себе боль.

— Нам мало что удалось сделать, когда мы приобрели артефакты. Я очень занятой человек, Стивен. У меня нет времени исследовать каждую мелочь, которую ты захапываешь.

— Так это моя вина? — медленно спросил Стив.

— Нет. Да… Хорошо, — Тони выругался и отступил от своей работы. Он возился с паяльной лампой, пламя становилось длиннее и белее, чем раньше. Затем он снова нагнулся к механизму. — Ты дерзко заявил, что нельзя отдавать ЩИТу какие-либо артефакты после того, как они проебались с Тессерактом и чуть не взорвали Нью-Йорк, впустив в него инопланетную армию. Чтобы не умереть после того, как такое дерьмо повторится.

Стив умудрился вставить: 

— Умереть?

— Я рассказываю историю, — огрызнулся Тони. — На какой вопрос ты хочешь услышать ответ?

Стив запустил руку в волосы.

— Артефакты.

— Хорошо. — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Сначала всё шло хорошо, мы исследовали артефакты в перерывах между миссиями и, если считали их безопасными, отдавали ЩИТу. Если нет, то сохраняли. — Что бы не делал Тони, дела, должно быть, шли хорошо; он крутился, откладывал паяльник и подхватывал какие-то плоскогубцы и кучу проволоки. — Но между миссиями, твоими вызовами Всемирному совету безопасности и попытками управлять компанией у нас с Брюсом просто не оставалось времени исследовать всё.

— Поэтому мы просто засовывали их в хранилище, и они копились и размножались, — пояснил Стив.

— Как долбанные кролики, — подтвердил Тони. — До того, как мы узнали об этом, десятки из них ждали свободного момента.

Опустив руку на бок, Стив сказал:

— И только три были украдены.

— Мы так думаем, — пробормотал Тони, больше сосредотачиваясь на своей работе, чем на Стиве. — Брюс дважды осмотрел хранилище, так что, если только он не ошибся, всё остальное там. Нам не хватает странного камня, который поглощает звуковые волны... я назвал его Чанки. — Стив фыркнул. — Несколько кусков минерала, который так сильно притягивал к себе предметы, что те пробивали стены, чтобы прилипнуть к нему, и ручка, которая может превратиться в меч.

— Я вроде как ожидал, что предметы будут немного более... захватывающими. — Стив потёр глаза. — Как превратить ручку в меч?

— Колпачок снять, — проговорил Тони. Стив прикусил губу, сдерживая следующий вопрос, чтобы не раздражать Тони. Он просто должен был задаться вопросом, если нужно снять колпачок, чтобы превратить её в меч, то как превратить её обратно в ручку? Нельзя надеть колпачок на меч, не так ли? Или он тоже стал больше? — Ну, мы не совсем уверены, что ещё они делают. В наших файлах ничего, но, возможно, у кого-то были другие?

Иногда Тони был так же ужасен, как Баки, когда отвечал на вопросы.

— Кого-то?

— Я уже просматривал файлы ЩИТа и отправлял Брюсу всё, что имеет отношение к артефактам. Не так уж и много — просто камень, который был у них на руках, был похож на Чанки.

— Может ли это быть один и тот же камень? — спросил Стив, надеясь, что есть какая-то связь.

— Нет, просто похожи, — пробормотал Тони. Большая часть провода теперь была продета через... штуку, и выдернута с другой стороны. — В каких-то местах почти идентичны, в других — совершенно разные. Они слышали о том, что минерал также используется в качестве устройства слежения, но у них не было ни информации из первых рук, ни нужного вещества, так что... Ну, эта детка должна быть в состоянии отследить минерал, если я смогу...

Раздался хлопок, и Тони выругался, энергично тряся рукой и отскочив от своей... штуки. Стив оттолкнулся от стены и почти обошёл защитный щит, прежде чем заставил себя остановиться.

— Господи, ты в порядке, Тони?

Голос Джарвиса прервал их в момент, когда Тони яростно тряс запястьем.

— Сержант Барнс на пути.

— О, шикарно. Я ждал несколько часов.

Стив вздохнул. Они явно специально держали его в неведении. Он задался вопросом, сколько времени осталось до истечения срока. По крайней мере, Тони был в порядке — сейчас он сосал пальцы и что-то бормотал, смотря на своё устройство.

Дверь распахнулась, и показался его партнёр. Он был одет в привычные тёмные джинсы, тяжёлые тактические ботинки и кожаную куртку. Тонкие перчатки скрывали обе руки, волосы были влажными, локоны прилипли ко лбу и щекам. Взгляд Баки упал на Стива, серые глаза сузились, а затем вновь оглядели комнату.

— Баки? — позвал Стив, но тот даже не посмотрел на него, направляясь к омеге в центре мастерской. Тони поднял щиток сварочной маски и нетерпеливо наблюдал за Баки.

— На время смотрел, Скайуокер? — проговорил Тони. — Я был готов с прошлой ночи.

Баки молча приблизился к Тони и Стиву и прижал руку к его груди. Чем-то напоминало толчок плечом, но Стив не пошевелился, с любопытством наблюдая за своим парнем. Такое поведение было в новинку. Взгляд Баки метнулся к Стиву, но затем вернулся к Тони. Однако руку он не убрал. Стив боролся с желанием рассмеяться. Баки вёл себя как их котята, когда он возвращался домой. Они терлись об его лодыжки, а затем давили на него всеми своими маленькими тела, чтобы убедиться, что он их почувствовал. В отличие от котят Баки был действительно довольно тяжёлым, и Стиву пришлось упереться ногами в пол, чтобы не отступить. Если быстрый взгляд Баки что-то значил, он заметил. Уголок его рта едва заметно пополз вверх. 

— Мне о тебя когти поточить в знак приветствия? — задумался Стив, решившись положить ладонь на предплечье Баки.

— Зависит от того, насколько красивые ты оставишь царапины.

Внимание Баки было сосредоточено на Тони, и тем не менее он наклонился чуть ближе. Однако это было добровольное, уверенное прикосновение. Стиву хотелось бы иметь доступ к большему количеству кожи, но он только обхватил рукой сильное предплечье Баки.

— О, боже, — наигранным фальцетом ахнул Тони. — Публичное проявление любви!

— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, чувствуя, что Баки медленно отступает.

— Что? — воскликнул Тони. — Думаешь, я промолчу, став свидетелем столь эпохального события? У меня такое чувство, что нужно бросить конфетти или что-то в этом роде.

— После того, как его вспугнул? — заворчал Стив. — Да.

— Хорошо, справедливое замечание. — Тони пожал плечом. — Но! Прогресс, верно? — Стив не ответил, просто наигранно закатил глаза. — Верно.

— Стив, — сказал Баки, и Стив знал, что это — момент, которого он ждал. — Ты можешь оставить нас с Тони наедине?

— Нет.

Тони и Баки удивлённо посмотрели на него. Пожав плечами, он легко улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Он с места не сдвинется. И они от него никуда не денутся. Баки мог сказать, что хотел от Тони (и он знал, что Баки что-то хотел от Тони) при Стиве.

— Стив, — с куда меньшей уверенностью начал Тони, — у нас мало времени...

— Не волнует.

— У нас нет на это времени! — зарычал Баки, моментально теряя всё своё благодушие. Стив не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, и буквально, и образно, когда Баки пошёл на него. — Вали отсюда. Это не твоё дело.

— Ты мой парень, — зарычал Стив, обнажая зубы. — Если это касается тебя, то и меня тоже.

Баки издал предупреждающий рык — по мнению Стива он был столь же убедителен, как рык альфы. 

— Я не твоя собственность.

Опустив голову, Стив встретил взгляд Баки. Теперь он знал, почему порой Баки так плохо на него реагировал. Дело в том, что Стив не был одним из альф, который причиняли боль Баки. Они были повязаны, их жизни переплетались. Баки, кажется, этого не понимал, несмотря на всё беспокойство Стива, и потому другой он никогда не поднимал эту тему.

— Я — не один из тех альф, что причинили тебе боль, — сказал Стив, заставляя себе говорить спокойно. — Я забочусь о тебе, и я не оставлю тебя справляться с этим в одиночестве.

Глаза Баки расширились, и шок в них заставил Стива опешить. Однако прежде, чем он успел спросить, что так удивило Баки, выражение его лица изменилось. Пристальный взгляд смягчился, Баки всем телом излучал расслабленность. Всего секунду назад он был в бешенстве, и вот полностью сменил настрой.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ну, теперь, когда мы всё решили, давайте докажем всем разумными взрослыми, что я умер в ужасной лабораторной аварии. — шумно кинув паяльник на стол, Тони приказал Дубине: — Убери это; мне оно нужно в сейфе, поработаю завтра.

— Завтра? — повторил Стив, старательно склонившись к Баки, прислонившись к его плечу и отдавая контроль языку тела. — Как ты можешь быть здесь завтра?

— Ну, может быть, не совсем завтра, — Тони раздраженно посмотрел на него, — но когда большой плохой парень убедится, что я мёртв, мы спрячем меня в Башне.

Баки не обнимал Стива, даже не касался его, но определённая черта его осанки ясно говорила: его хотят.

— Разве это не... предсказуемо? — спросил Стив.

Уперевшись рукой в бедро, он пристально посмотрел на Стива.

— Послушай, всезнайка, ты влез в полностью сформированный план. Если хочешь играть с нами, то не лезешь. Мы продумали каждый шаг, не так ли, Сварливый кот?

— Да, — без споров подтвердил Баки.

Признав, что его уделали, Стив вздохнул и протянул руку помощи.

— Хорошо, так закончили?

Сняв с себя толстые рабочие перчатки, Тони приблизился к другому устройству. Оно было большим и сложным, с десятками непонятных деталей. Основная часть опиралась на низкую платформу с колёсами. Нижняя массивная часть, возможно, поддерживала двигатель. Середина была сделана из проводов, в глаза бросался крупный цилиндрический объект, напоминавший Стиву пушку, с прикреплёнными к обеим его сторонам прозрачными линзами, толстыми и слабо светящимися зелёным. Цель обвивающих его сотен проводов или выступающих из центра расширений была тайной. Напрягшись, Тони вытолкнул его в середине комнаты. Видно было, как напряглись его мышцы. 

— Я уже давно работаю над этим. Нет, я не буду объяснять, что оно делает. — Тони щёлкнул переключателем и что-то забормотал. — Достаточно сказать, что я работал над этим в течение некоторого времени, потому что наука — вещь теоретическая, и, блядь, темпераментная. Любой, кто потом это увидит, даже сомневаться не станет, что я умер. 

Стив нахмурился, но не стал высказывать своё мнение о регулярной работе Тони с опасными вещами.

— Так что, — продолжал Тони, — я иду к лазеру, херачу им в себя… будет больно. Очень больно. Стив, раз уж ты здесь, не зови на помощь. Пусть это сделают Джарвис и лабораторные протоколы.

Стив медленно перевёл взгляд на Баки.

— Тогда почему мы вообще здесь?

Наконец, Баки заговорил. 

— Я собирался сообщить Тони, что готов.

— Теперь, когда я знаю, — Тони махнул рукой на дверь, — проваливай.

— Тони, — медленно начал Стив, но Баки схватил его за локоть, и это остановило его. Баки не часто его трогал.

— Он знает, что делает, Стив. Доверься ему.

Выдохнув, Стив неохотно кивнул и позволил Баки вывести себя из комнаты. Нет, ему это не нравилось, но он должен был доверять и Тони, и Баки. Эта ситуация была трудной, опасной, но Баки был для этого создан, а Тони был умнее, чем все, кого знал Стив. И плевать, что он никого больше не знал.

Если бы кто-то мог это провернуть, не убивая Тони, то только они. Оставалась только одна деталь.

— Я иду с тобой.

Баки остановился на полпути по коридору и оглянулся. Затем силой потащил Стива к лифту. Стив позволил ему, держа язык за зубами, пока они не оказались на этаже Баки. Именно этого он и ожидал — в его квартире нет охраны.

— Они никогда не поверят, — таковы были первые слова, вырвавшиеся из уст Баки, но Стив продумал это. Каждый спор, все возражения, и он ждал.

— Что твой партнёр отказывается отпускать тебя одного? — прервал Стив. — Что он заботится только о тебе, и ни о ком больше? — Когда Баки с открытым ртом уставился на него, Стив смягчился. — Послушай, этот парень знает, как я себя вёл. Он знает, что я ходячий стереотип. Давай это используем. Мы скажем, что после смерти Тони я заметил, как ты бежишь, и отказался отпустить тебя одного. Это правда, не так ли? Я не позволю тебе, Баки. Я тебя не брошу, так что... возьми меня с собой, или рискни и оставь.

— Шантаж, Стив? — заворчал Баки. — Серьёзно?

Стив развёл руками (и пусть при этом он напряг мышцы груди больше, чем было нужно — никто, кроме него, об этом не узнает).

— Серьёзно. Я последую за тобой.

— Могу себе представить.

Баки всё ещё рычал, но его взгляд съехал к груди Стива. Стив понятия не имел, как не замечал этого раньше.

— Учитывая, насколько мало я помню, думаю, меня легко можно было бы похитить или убить, да? Я не знаю, кому доверять, куда идти…

— Врёшь и не краснеешь, — пожаловался Баки, но Стив видел, что он смягчился. Он добивался прогресса.

— Последние несколько дней научили меня, что тебе такое нравится, — сладко улыбнулся Стив. — Я могу позаботиться о себе, я помню свою выучку, и я помню тебя. Я не останусь.

Плечи Баки опустились, и Стив злобно подавил рвущийся из горла победный крик. Злорадство не слишком привлекательно.

— Ты чертовски упрям.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Мы друг друга стоим. — Обхватив рукой Баки за талию, он притянул его к себе и коротко поцеловал в губы. — Просто скажи мне, что делать, босс.

— Ну, — губы Баки дёрнулись, — по крайней мере, ты знаешь, кто главный.

— Чертовски верно. — Стив не мог сдержаться и украл ещё один быстрый поцелуй. Не время и не место, но это были губы Баки, и они увлекали. — Следую за руководством сейчас и впредь. Пойдем работать на плохих парней.


	16. Chapter 16

Телефон снова зазвонил, но Пеппер закрыла глаза.

“У нас есть подтверждение из больницы, что Тони Старк был объявлен мёртвым...”

“...сообщения о лабораторном взрыве…”

“Пока ни слова от Старк Индастриз или Мстителей”...

Размытое изображение, звук падения. Это была ложь, и тем не менее Пеппер ощутила болезненное тянущее чувство в груди. Она едва могла дышать, когда новостные станции, которые она продолжала слышать в своём офисе, повторяли снова и снова, что её Тони мёртв.

— _Это временно_ , — пообещал Тони накануне вечером, — _со мной всё будет в порядке._

Когда Джарвис позвал её в лабораторию Тони, тот выглядел не очень хорошо. Отверстие в два пальца шириной было выжжено в груди её омеги, края раны были рваными и почерневшими, центр все еще светился теплом. Тони был без сознании, он раскинулся на холодном полу, а сигналы тревоги слышались из каждого динамика.

Это была просто ложь.

Выглядело по-настоящему. Пахло по-настоящему. Как жареная свинина или барбекю, сытный и дымный. От воспоминаний к горлу Пеппер поднялась желчь, и она крепче сжала веки. Она была уверена, что ещё несколько месяцев будет чувствовать в кошмарах этот запах. 

"...Никто не знает, над чем работал Тони Старк на момент аварии…”

Каждый канал, каждая радиостанция кричала одно и то же снова и снова. Тони Старк мёртв. Члены Совета запаниковали, позвонили через несколько минут после прибытия скорой помощи, крича на неё, друг на друга, в ужасе от быстрого падения цен на акции. Она знала, что позже они отступят, как бывало каждый раз, когда подозревали или подтверждали смерть Тони, но они сломя голову бросались возлагать вину. Потребовалось столько усилий и терпения, чтобы справиться с комитетом, пока её собственное сердце разрывалось на части.

— _Мы должны, альфа,_ — Тони так редко называл её так, — заставить парня, который хочет меня убить, думать, что я умею. Чтобы защитить меня.

Он так сладко спорил. Пеппер никогда не должна говорить "да". Она никогда не думала, что она не сможет справиться, что это будет так чертовски трудно.

Всего на несколько дней, только до тех пор, пока он не сможет безопасно, без подозрений вернуться в Башню.

Телефон снова начал звонить.

По крайней мере, ублюдок поверит. Все верили в это, даже Пеппер.

***  
Стив скрестил руки на груди и сосредоточился на своих ботинках. Периферией зрения он всё ещё мог видеть маленького человека в сером костюме и бордовом галстуке. Сейчас он стоял у задней стены, помощник одного из многих сановников; Мстители провели последний час, заверяя их в том, что смерть Тони не будет означать конец мировой безопасности. Никто не представил его — по крайней мере, Стив был уверен, что нет.

Важные люди направились к двери, и Стив задержался позади. Они согласились, что ему не стоит много говорить, чтобы не выдать, что они потеряли двух Мстителей, а не одного. Помощник выглядел нервным и вспотевшим.

Ублюдок должен нервничать, подумал Стив, пропустив мимо несколько человек. Он положил что-то в карман пальто Баки во время встречи. Если бы тот не напоминал Стиву о прошлом, если бы в этой тесной комнате для переговоров не было двух десятков людей, если бы в тот момент пальто было рядом, Баки бы заметил. Но нет. Насколько Стив мог сказать, он был единственным, кто заметил, и то только потому, что не мог оторвать глаз от Баки после того, как их отношения улучшились.

Стив уже извлёк предмет. Никто не обращал на него особого внимания, и, судя по всему, это был просто мобильный телефон. Однако он может ошибаться. Это может быть какая-то взрывчатка или другое оружие. Стив не знал. Стиву было плевать. Он собирался разорвать это дерьмо на части и выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.

Когда группа направилась к лифту, а другие Мстители нацепили свои лучшие улыбки, Стив проскользнул через группу, пока не оказался сразу за этим козлом. Он постучал его по плечу, не прекратив улыбаться и не сузив глаза, когда помощник дёрнулся.

— Извините? — Стив снова улыбнулся. — Думаю, вы что-то забыли.

Глаза помощника были огромными, но он застыл на месте. Остальные текли вокруг них, как вода. В конце концов, здесь не на что смотреть; Капитан Америка просто был милым и вежливым, ничего нового.

— Я, эм, нет... — начал помощник, но закончить не смог. Группа зашла за угол, и Стив упёрся предплечьем в грудь мелкого беты, пихая его через качающуюся дверь в подсобное помещение. Парень даже пикнуть не мог от ужаса, потому что Стив прижимал к его горлу предплечье. 

— Попробуй еще раз, — зарычал Стив, чувствуя, как вибрирует в груди от опасного рыка. Он выдернул телефон из кармана штанов и помахал им у него перед лицом. — Почему ты положил это в карман Баки?

— Я… я… — заикался бета. 

— Либо ты начинаешь говорить, либо я начну ломать кости, — улыбнулся Стив, обнажая зубы. — Готов начать?

— Мне сказали!

Стив сузил глаза, принюхался, но всё, что он мог почувствовать — моча и страх. Стив не мог определить, лгал парень или нет.

— Кто сказал?

Дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что задрожали банки с чистящими средствами на полках. Повернувшись к двери и ожидая увидить спину этого парня, Стив остановился, заметив омегу. Его очень недовольного омегу.

— Не хочешь объяснить, почему Джарвис звонит мне, чтобы убедиться, что Капитан Америка не убивает в подсобке одного из дипломатов, с которыми мы вроде как должны хорошо себя вести?

Стив нахмурился, задаваясь вопросом, где в этом вопросе подвох.

— Потому что я могу убить дипломата в подсобке, если он не ответит на мои вопросы.

Баки посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх, когда бета, о котором шла речь, закричал.

— Да, — удивленно произнес Баки, но не совсем против этой идеи. — Не подумай, что имею что-то против небольшого убийства, но могу я по крайней мере узнать почему?

Вытащив телефон, Стив показал его Баки, но держал его вне досягаемости.

— Он положил это тебе в карман. Кто-то сказал ему.

Баки потянулся к телефону, но Стив отдернул его назад.

— Стив, — тихо зарычал Баки.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив, — может, он взорвётся, когда ты прикоснешься к нему. Это предназначалось для тебя.

— Если я... Стив… — Баки вздохнул. — Это не так работает.

Стив нахмурился.

— И если ты ошибёшься и умрёшь, я не смогу на тебя наорать, так что нет.

Стив не мог интерпретировать выражение лица, которое состроил Баки, глядя на телефон, на Стива и снова на телефон.

— Что? — рявкнул Стив, начиная чувствовать себя неуютно. Парень, висящий в его руке, задёргался, и Стив сдавил немного сильнее. Он был занят, чёрт возьми.

— Ты милашка, знаешь? — сказал Баки, прежде чем протянул за телефоном металлическую руку. Он пошевелил пальцами. — Металл. Никакого ДНК. Теперь дай мне.

— Что, если он закодирован, чтобы почувствовать твою металлическую руку?

Голос Баки стал ровным и твёрдым. 

— Телефон отдал.

— Между прочим, я против, — заворчал Стив, но передал его. Баки знал больше, чем Стив, учитывая, что тот почти ничего не помнил.

Баки щелкнул по телефону металлической рукой, нахмурив брови. Затем сосредоточился на их пленнике и зарычал: 

— Кто сказал тебе отдать это мне?

Его пленник потел и старалась избегать зрительного контакта. Снова зарычав, Стив тряхнул его, и он пискнул.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты будешь говорить, так что говори.

— Слушай, я не знаю, ладно? Я всего лишь посредник. Мне сказали передать ему этот телефон и всё. Клянусь!

— Посредник, который попадает на совершенно секретные встречи, — усмехнулся Стив. — Кто сказал?

— Это была записка! Стандартная служебная записка ЩИТа!

Стив медленно моргнул, затем повернулся к Баки.

— Ты идёшь на задание, о котором я не знаю?

— Я сейчас не выполняю никаких заданий, — медленно ответил Баки, тупо глядя на телефон. Он думал то же, что и Стив. Было ли это сообщение, которое они ждали? Приказ, который получил Баки, когда все думали, что Старк мёртв?

— Я не могу говорить, когда дают код доступа на уровень семь, ладно? Мне говорят “прыгай”, и я прыгаю. Мне прямо сказали, чтобы меня никто не видел. Даже ты, — парень покосился на Баки, — и определённо не он!

— Стив, отпусти его, — сказал Баки, но Стив проигнорировал его.

— Джарвис, кто этот парень?

— Остин Каллен, агент ЩИТа. Второй уровень допуска, назначен личным помощником главы департамента Мелинды Блэр.

— Как часто ты получаешь документы по оформлению документов седьмого уровня? — вставил Баки, всё ещё продолжая хмурится.

— Я никогда не получал такого раньше. Послушай, просто отпусти меня, — умолял Остин. — Я просто выполнял приказы!

Стив, возможно, ничего не помнил из своей прошлой жизни, но эта ситуация показалась ему странной. Бессмысленно было поручать такую миссию кому-то, кто не имел опыта работы с информацией высокого уровня. Он снова посмотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, почему его выбрали. Он был среднего телосложения. Не слишком полный, но и не в плохой форме. Обычный. Определенно неподготовленный к физическим столкновениям; место провоняло нервным потом, и он парню даже в глаза не посмотрел. Стив выбрал бы кого-то вроде Наташи или Клинта для такой работы. Кого-то уверенного и, прежде всего, опытного. Единственная его ценность — он находился в Башне. 

— Джарвис, есть ли у других дипломатов более низкий уровень допуска, чем у него?

— Нет, сэр. У агента Каллена самый низкий уровень допуска среди наших гостей.

Что-то важное витало прямо у него под носом, но Стив никак не мог это ухватить. Здесь была какая-то закономерность. Должно быть, он просто ещё её не замечал.

— Ты — расходный материал, — пробормотал Стив, не обращая внимания на Остина или Баки.

Парень, который заказал Тони, был в состоянии узнать подробности о Стиве, недоступные для широкой общественности. Баки сказал также, и был довольно напуган тем, как много заказчик знал о Стиве и как внимательно за ним наблюдал. Кто бы это ни был, Стив знал, что это не Мстители. Они были его стаей, и Стив ощущал единство с ними глубоко внутри, доверял им. Доверие было в самом их запахе, и как легко было любить их. Однако Мстители существовали не в вакууме. Они тесно сотрудничали с ЩИТом. Следовательно, сегодняшнее шоу было устроено специально, чтобы успокоить больших шишек другой организации.

Баки и Тони были правы. Кем бы ни был этот парень, он работал на ЩИТ, и у него было разрешение отправить эту записку их новому другу, доставить Баки сообщение. Сообщение, которое они ждали — теперь, когда все думали, что Тони мёртв.

И это означало, что, кем бы он ни был, он получит отчёт о том, как вёл себя Стив.

— Стив, — сказал Баки, его голос был странно мягок, — отпусти его.

Стив смущённо посмотрел на Баки, наблюдая, как тот косится до Остина. А, ну да, он только что назвал парня расходным материалом, и никто не услышал его очень разумные мысли, только угрозу. Ему стоит оскорбиться? Стив не был уверен, но знал, что может использовать это в своих интересах.

Он усилил хватку на горле Остина. Агент начал задыхаться, и Баки сделал шаг вперёд.

— Стив! — зашипел Баки. — Я не смогу избавиться от тела посреди Башни! Слишком много камер и датчиков! И Джарвис заметит!

— Скажи мне, кто прислал тебе этот телефон, — зарычал Стив. — Кто это? Кто в ЩИТе к тебе клеится?

Глаза Баки расширились. Он выглядел действительно удивлённым, и Стив был счастлив. Сцена будет ещё более убедительной, даже если позже ему придётся успокоить Баки.

— Они думают, что могут увести тебя только потому, что связь разорвана, но нет, — Стив чуть сильнее сжал горло Остина, и парень захрипел, царапая запястье Стива. — Ты мой.

— Я ни с кем тебе не изменяю, — Баки был слишком ошарашен, чтобы злиться.

— Этот телефон не для миссии, Баки, — Стив зарычал ниже, дольше, и Остин снова пискнул. — С кем ты говоришь и что от меня скрываешь?

Баки открыл, затем закрыл рот. Он либо сдержал какую-то реакцию (маловероятно, учитывая упрямство его омеги), либо, наконец, понял план Стива. Или, если ему очень не повезло, что-то ещё, и позже это что-то вопьётся Стиву прямо в зад. Ну, была ни была.

— Я разговариваю со множеством людей, но никто ко мне не клеится! — Баки казался разозлённым. Он опустил голову, прижимая подбородок к груди, и сжал руки в кулаки; гнев победил удивление.

— Чушь собачья, — зарычал Стив, и Баки на самом деле напоминал агрессивного альфу. — Скажи мне.

Взглянув на Остина, Баки сузил глаза.

— Отпусти его, и я тебе скажу. — Стив встряхнул Остина, просто чтобы заставить его испуганно взвизгнуть. — Стив…

— Я не забуду, — зарычал Стив. — Я с тебя ни на секунду глаз не спущу. Ты мой. Мой омега. Мы повязаны, участвуешь ты это или нет.

Баки сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, положив ладонь на грудь Стива, а другую на руку.

— Я скажу, просто отпусти его.

Удостоверившись, что устроил достаточно яркое шоу, Стив выпустил Остина и проводил бедного агента взглядом. Тот бросился к двери, споткнулся, ударился головой о качающийся светильник, а затем исчез. На случай, если Баки не разгадал его намерение, Стив откинул голову назад, показывая омеге своё горло.

Баки вновь выглядел ошарашенным; он нахмурил лоб, но напряжение, которое неуклонно росло последние несколько мгновений, уже рассеивалось. Он быстро перевёл взгляд с лица Стива на его шею, облизнул губы. Наконец он отступил.

Баки выглядел столь неуверенно, что на себя был не похож. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я с тобой за ручку везде ходить не буду, да?

— Знаю, — ответил Стив, позволяя себе издать вибрирующее мягкое мурлыканье. Сердце сжалось, когда Баки попытался успокоить его, но он должен был быть уверен, что тот знал: Стив на самом деле не сердится. — Я никогда так не думал. Я…

— Устроил шоу, — Баки расслабил плечи, и он вздохнул с облегчением. — Просто ты меня удивил. Я подумал, что это странно, но... да, хорошо. Так или иначе, почему ты это устроил? — Баки оглядел небольшое помещение. — Здесь?

— Это они, ты был прав. — Стив снова приблизился к своему омеге и провёл пальцами по его щеке. — Кто бы это ни был, он из ЩИТа. Он доложит, что Капитан Америка считает, будто его парень ему изменяет, и не выпускает его из поля зрения. Теперь они не станут сомневаться, почему я с тобой.

Баки опустил руки, но взгляда не отвёл. Его голос тоже стал ниже, и это мягкое рычание творило со Стивом нечто невообразимое. 

— Быстро ты сориентировался. 

Проведя кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти Баки и скользнув к шее, Стив облизнул губы и изо всех сил постарался не сорвать с Баки рубашку, чтобы коснуться его кожи.

— Что насчёт телефона?

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки, положив руки на бёдра Стива. — Они, вероятно, напишут после отчета.

— Так... — Стив облизнул губы. — Что теперь?

— Сэр, я хотел бы напомнить вам, — в голосе Джарвиса звучал едва различимый упрёк. — Запланирована официальная встреча, на которой вы должны появиться в течение десяти минут.

Стив искренне любил Джарвиса, но прямо сейчас? Прямо сейчас он хотел раздолбать его многочисленные камеры и микрофоны на мелкие кусочки. Пальцы Баки на бедре дёрнулись, а затем медленно исчезли. Стив уже скучал по ним.

— Неудачное время, думаю, — пробормотал Баки, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от губ Стива. 

— И ты удивляешься, почему я так хотел убить этого парня, — заворчал Стив, отступая от Баки. Они были слишком близко, их запахи смешивались, а тело Баки излучало тепло даже через одежду. Рядом со своим омегой Стив никогда не мог прекратить думать о сексе. Он сделал ещё один шаг назад и сосредоточился на стене над плечом Баки.

Баки неожиданно засмеялся.

— Я всегда хочу кого-то убить.

Он улыбнулся, слегка кривя губы, и Стиву захотелось их облизать.

— Мы должны идти, — задыхаясь, выдавил Стив, — прежде чем… не можем.

— Ты первый, — сказал Баки, указывая на дверь.

Стив шагнул к ней, затем остановился, оглянулся и спросил: 

— Ты просишь меня пойти первым, чтобы пялиться на мою задницу?

Улыбка Баки стала шире.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты уходишь.

Смеясь и покачивая головой, Стив, качая бёдрами, шагнул в коридор.

***

Телефон включился во время обеда. Невинный, стандартный звонок, на который Стив поначалу даже не обратил внимания. Затем Баки потянулся в карман, достал новый телефон, разблокировал его и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Кто это? — Спросил Стив.

Баки повернул телефон так, чтобы Стив мог видеть экран.

“Хорошая работа. Забери этот предмет и доставь мне в течение двух дней. Отправлю координаты для доставки за 12 часов перед встречей. Подробности в приложении”.

Баки подождал, пока Стив кивнёт, показывая, прочитал сообщение, прежде чем прокрутил к прикреплённой картинке.

Сначала Стив решил, что это артефакт, украденный из хранилища Мстителей во время первого нападения, который стоил ему его воспоминаний. Странная структура самого камня была хорошо различима даже на крошечной картинке, странным образом она отражала характерный свет. Потом он понял, что все немного по-другому. Там, где на украденном куске были выступы, у этого были дыры.

— Это очень похоже на то, что было украдено из хранилища, — сказал вслух Стив вслух, потянув телефон поближе, — но это не тот же самый минерал.

— Выглядит знакомо, — вздрогнул Баки, хмурясь и забирая телефон, чтобы снова посмотреть на фотографию, — но я не могу вспомнить, почему.

— Может, ты видел его в хранилище.

— Нет... не в хранилище. — Он взглянул на Стива. — Я не знал, что у Мстителей есть хранилище, пока его не было взломали.

— Тогда о каком хранилище ты говоришь?

Опустив голову, Баки избегал глаз Стива, его губы дёргались.

— Э...

— Ничего себе, как информативно.

Баки зарычал. Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Ещё лучше.

— Откуда взялся этот засранец? — заворчал Баки. — И почему лезет ко мне?

— Потому что ты такая лёгкая мишень, что я не могу удержаться. — Стив наклонился вперёд, когда Баки издал крошечный смешок. — Но что более важно, ты уходишь от темы. Выкладывай.

— Итак... о какой части моей недавней истории тебе сообщили?

— Только то, что ты мне сказал, красавчик. Я же говорил, что не хочу читать о тебе в досье.

Баки моргнул.

— Серьёзно? Никто не болтал о том, как плохо я поступил с ЩИТом?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Не то чтобы я позволил бы им, но нет.

Баки выдохнул.

— Короче говоря, когда последняя связь с моим куратором не образовалась, я освободился от контроля Гидры и пошёл за ними. Дело в том, что всё, что у меня было — это одежда и оружие, которое я нашёл на пути из комплекса. — Он поёрзал. Очевидно, ему было неудобно рассказывать свою историю, даже такую маленькую деталью. — Как бы я ни хотел уничтожить Гидру, они были всем, что я знал. Так что первые несколько месяцев — на самом деле год, я потратил... на воровство.

— Воровство? — подсказал Стив, потому что не думал же Баки, что он додумает всё сам.

— Да, всего, что я мог получить от них. Патроны, документы, деньги, золото, артефакты. Я взял абсолютно всё, что мог. Дело в том, что я быстро понял, что у меня гораздо больше, чем нужно. Так что спрятал излишки.

— Спрятал в хранилище, — сказал Стив, понимая, куда клонит Баки.

Баки кивнул.

— Много, много хранилищ. Винодельня. В одном случае, старый ракетный бункер.

Стив откинулся назад.

— Скажи, они хотя бы в Америке?— Баки покачал головой. — Зашибись, — Стива определённо не вдохновляла мысль пройти через весь мир и перерыть каждую дыру в поисках куска камня. — Так... ты знаешь, где ты спрятал эту штуку?

— Вроде бы? — Баки даже не был уверен. — Я имею в виду, есть одно неподалёку, там много хлама, так что есть хороший шанс, что он там.

Стив некоторое время смотрел на Баки, осознавая, что его омега — барахольщик. 

— Что мне интересно — так почему они уверены, что эта штука у тебя, тогда как ты едва её помнишь.

— Я не знаю. Я крал предметы и данные, но не всегда смотрел, какие именно. Я просто... у них были вещи, они охраняли их, поэтому я хотел их забрать. Для меня не имело значения, что именно, только то, что оно принадлежало им. По той же причине я обнулял их банковские счета. Просто чтобы забрать. Если это имеет смысл?

— Они должны иметь доступ к файлам Гидры. — Стив повёл головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею и захрустев позвонками. — Когда они не смогли найти его, то просто предположили, что вы его украли. Так когда ты хочешь уйти?

— Сегодняшний вечер. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Они хотят, чтобы я был послушным маленьким убийцей, лучше не разочаровывать их.

— Не лучше ли прямо сейчас?

— Надо пристроить кошек.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Я оставлю их с Майклом. Он будет следить за ними.

Баки коварно усмехнулся.

— Как думаешь, Наташа любит кошек?

Поднявшись на ноги, Стив пожал плечами.

— Совершенно неважно, любит она или нет. Надеюсь, у неё нет аллергии. — Обойдя стол, Стив поцеловал Баки в щёку. — Поможешь собраться? Не знаю, что взять с собой.

— Ладно. — Баки посмотрел на него тёмными глазами. — Ты уверен, что хочешь покинуть Башню?

Остановившись, вместо того, чтобы собирать котят и припасы, как планировал, Стив внимательно взглянул на Баки.

— С чего бы мне передумывать, красавчик?

— Ты оставляешь здесь свою стаю.

Стив сглотнул, затем встал на колени рядом со стулом Баки.

— Баки, они моя стая, но ты — мой омега. Для меня нет ничего важнее тебя. Разве ты не знаешь?

Баки всё ещё смотрел на Стива, как на незнакомца.

— Ты был непреклонен в отношении стаи, и ты выдвинул мне условия, касающиеся её. И я думаю, с воспоминаниями или нет, связь со стаей всё ещё существует.

Хмурясь, Стив взял руки Баки в свои — как живую, так и металлическую. Он перевернул их ладонями вверх, мягко сжал, а затем провёл губами по кончикам пальцев Баки. Сейчас ему хотелось бы вспомнить, чтобы понять, почему Баки казался таким неуверенным.

— Я не мог рассказать раньше, но я знаю одно: я забочусь и переживаю о них, и я никогда бы не бы не оставил из-за чего-то менее важного. Только ради того, кто весь мой мир.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирал, — тихо сказал Баки, сжимая пальцами ладони Стива. — Я просто не хочу быть причиной твоего ухода. Я не хочу... — если выпадение лица Баки что-то значило, весь этот разговор был для омеги Стива непростым. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты обижался за то, что я заставил тебя выбирать.

— Это не выбор, Баки. — Стив наклонился вперёд, задевая коленями голени Баки. — Я всегда буду выбирать тебя. — сжав руки Баки, он спросил: — Знаешь, почему я был так расстроен раньше? У меня было их внимание, всех их. Но не было твоего.

— Они делают тебя счастливым.

— Да, — признался Стив, — но ты всё ещё мой парень, и ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым. Они должны принять это.

— Пока ты не пожалеешь об этом, — Баки скользнул кончиками пальцев по коже Стива.

— Ни на секунду, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Наклонившись, Стив быстро поцеловал Баки в губы. Он не задержался только потому, что тогда они никогда не уйдут, но ему хотелось большего. Баки был на вкус как их обед, но ещё — сладкий, с привкусом специи.

— Я достану кошек, — сказал Стив, а затем встал. Он не был полностью уверен, что Баки поверил ему, но, то что его омега был готов работать с ним, давало Стиву надежду на будущее.

Разговор прекратился, когда он выследил одного котёнка за другим. Узнав о стае, он подумал, что его избранник будет частью крепко сплочённой группы. Узнав, что Баки был по большей части аутсайдером, он был шокирован, но, казалось, всё получалось. Получится и сейчас. В этот раз Баки не выдвигал никаких требований или условий. Он не сердился и не защищался. В своей неловкой манере он, казалось, даже беспокоился о Стиве. Это заставило Стива ощутить внутри тепло, любовь, но ещё — нетерпение. Он был взрослым человеком. Человеком, которого чертовски тяжело убить, и он точно знал, что хочет. И он хотел Баки.


	17. Chapter 17

Баки вывел Стива из города и направился в северную часть штата Нью-Йорк. Через несколько часов они оставили украденный грузовик в конце грунтовой дороги. Зимний холод потускнел, весна была уже на пути, но воздух всё ещё был свежим. Через четыре часа ходьбы по голому лесу Баки остановился. Он был (по большей части) уверен, что это — правильное место, но в последний раз был здесь в середине лета. Лес на пороге весны выглядел совершенно иначе, ветви большинства деревьев были лишены листьев. Насыщенный запах плесени и влажной коры повис в воздухе, скрывая большинство других запахов. Баки сделал всё возможное, чтобы скрыть вход в хранилище, высадил тут деревья и кусты, чтобы замаскировать его наземной растительностью.

Верный своему слову, Стив шёл за Баки; без жалоб, без вопросов. Его безграничное доверие вселяло в Баки удивительное тепло.

Баки встал на колени, скинул с плеча рюкзак и вытащил складные лопаты. Он бросил одну Стиву и сосредоточился на сборке собственной.

— Копаем?

Ещё не дождавшись ответа, Стив смахнул собственный рюкзак и поставил его возле дерева. 

— Да. — Баки снова оглядел небольшую поляну, пытаясь сориентироваться. — Здесь. — Он топнул по земле, надеясь почувствовать под ногой что-то твердое. Все, что он услышал — мокрое хлюпанье. — Где-то под всей этой хренью должен быть бетон. — Он показал на слой старых листьев, гниющих под их ногами.

— Очень точно, — пробормотал Стив, одновременно втыкая в грязь острый конец лопаты.

— Прошло много лет с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз! — сказал в свою защиту Баки, разгребая лопатой землю. — Я почти уверен, что мы в правильном месте.

— Почти уверен.

— Заткнись, — заворчал Баки, снова выдернув лопату, потому что нашёл только грязь.

— Насколько глубоко должен быть бетон? — спросил Стив, и когда Баки посмотрел, тот уже вырыл глубокую, фута на четыре яму. Боже, парень был быстр.

— Максимум два фута.

— Ну, — медленно сказал Стив, — не здесь.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Очевидно.

Стив весело фыркнул.

— Заткнись.

Ничего не ответив, Баки обнаружил, что это походило на стандартный поиск по сетке. Они раскапывали землю, втыкая лопаты в сырую землю и надеясь услышать звон бетона. Стив нашел его с четвертой попытки. Он уже перепачкался, пятнышки грязи покрывали перед его футболки, будто особо уродливый горошек. Металлический звон лопаты, ударившейся о метафорическую золотую жилу, был достаточно громким, и Баки, оторвавшись от работы, поднял взгляд. Стив тряс рукой, погнутая лопата валялась у его ног.

— Сломал? — спросил Баки, приближаясь к нему. Собственные ноги были до колен покрыты грязью, земля громко чавкала с каждым шагом и действовала на нервы.

Стив смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он выглядел напуганным, как непослушный ребенок, уличённый на шалости родителями.

— Бетон?

Баки фыркнул.

— Лопату.

Стив посмотрел вниз на сильно погнутый инструмент.

— Немного?

Он осторожно взял её и попытался выпрямить. Раздался отвратительный металлический визг, когда Стив голыми руками погнул сталь. Баки с секунду пялился на него, оценивая вид своего терзающего сталь альфы. Лопата была не такой уж и хлипкой для предмета, который можно сложить в крошечный квадратик.

Баки покачал головой.

— Давай расчистим вход. — Баки встал рядом со Стивом и начал осторожно копать, чтобы не сломать лопату. — Он размером три на три фута.

Они быстро раскапывали слой почвы. Они порядком запачкались ещё когда шли сюда, а теперь так и вовсе напоминали пару актёров массовки из фильма ужасов. Работа была не слишком сложной, а вход довольно маленьким, и вскоре показался бетонно-металлический люк. Баки запустил пальцы в хлюпающую грязь, цепляясь за впадину корпуса запирающего механизма. Почувствовав защелку, он надавил, но прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то заходил в это место. Пластины его руки перекалибровались, позволяя Баки дёрнуть с достаточной силой, чтобы разблокировать старый засов. Звук щелчка разлетелся по небольшой поляне.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы не заблудились, — сказал Стив. — Там есть душ?

— Нет, — сказал Баки, дёрнув люк. Тот со скрипом поддался, дождь мусора полетел в отверстие. Ход был просто черной дырой с простой металлической лестницей, прикрепленной к стене и исчезающей в темноте. Это был заброшенный ракетный бункер — заброшенный ещё до того, как официально закончилась холодная война, и Америка начала разбирать ядерные бомбы. Правительство выставило его на продажу, и Баки смог под ложным именем купить его. Частная собственность со скрытым входом; идеальное убежище.

Стив вытащил светящиеся палочки из рюкзака, зажёг две и бросил в темноту.

— Мы в эту дыру пойдём?

Баки засмеялся.

— Да, в дыру. — Он закинул рюкзак на спину. — Я смогу восстановить энергоснабжение, как только окажусь внутри. Нет возможности сделать это снаружи.

— Умно.

Поставив ногу на лестницу, Баки немного опустился вниз, а затем спрыгнул в яму. Он с глухим стуком приземлился на пол, звук эхом отразился от стен тесного коридора. Когда он отошел с пути, Стив спустился вниз, задержавшись, чтобы закрыть люк. Если он будет раскрыт, их могут обнаружить случайные путники, но это было очень маловероятно. Никто сюда не приходил: местность была окружена колючей проволокой, и не было никаких следов проникновения.

Баки включил фонари, передал один Стиву, а затем направился по туннелю к генераторам. Вокруг был только мрачный серый бетон, на пути не встречалось никаких дверей. В конце туннель разветвлялся на два прохода — налево и направо. Баки выбрал правый.

— Тоннель проходит вокруг бункера, — объяснил Баки. — Ракеты запускали по ту сторону этой стены.

— Ракеты? — повторил Стив. — Тут есть ракеты?

Баки засмеялся, потом прикусил губу, оглядываясь на Стива.

— Больше нет. Наверное, я не сказал, где мы, не так ли?

— Нет, не совсем, — сухо сказал Стив. — Видимо, в какой-то момент тут были ракеты.

— Это был ядерный бункер, — Баки постучал по стене слева. — Если бы Россия напала, правительство бы выпустило отсюда одного из своих плохих мальчиков. Он был выведен из эксплуатации и продан десять лет назад. Я купил его и спрятал всё, что смог найти, здесь.

Стив фыркнул.

Наконец, слева от них показалась дверь, и Баки со скрипом толкнул её. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы запустить генератор, и они смогли отключить фонарики. Простые лампы в проволочных клетках, тянущиеся по коридору, вернулись к жизни. 

Возвращаясь в зал, Баки продолжил движение направо, и вскоре Стив сказал: 

— Мы идём вниз. Коридор уходит вниз.

— Ракеты очень большие, Стив, — поддразнил Баки.

— Ха-ха, — вздохнул Стив и поправил рюкзак, — как далеко?

— Мы будем идти какое-то время.

— Лифта нет?

Баки закатил глаза.

— Я отключил его. Лифты стратегически ненадёжны.

— Как скажешь, Бак.

Баки не мог решить, смеётся он над ним или нет, потому весь оставшийся путь молчал. Это заняло довольно долгое время, бункер уходил глубоко в землю. Местом назначения был нижний уровень, поэтому у них не было других вариантов. Бывшие помещения диспетчерской, казармы и хранилища бункера Баки отремонтировал, чтобы там возможно было жить. В конце концов, это было не только его хранилище, но и безопасное место. То, что смогло бы долгое время скрывать его с радара ЩИТа, если бы они не поймали его.

— Я установил систему водоснабжения, — сказал Баки, когда они достигли того, что когда-то было диспетчерской. Она выходила на затемненное помещение, которое раньше было стартовой площадкой. — Тут есть продукты, которые должны храниться несколько месяцев, если тебе плевать на вкус. 

— Если мне плевать? — Стив перестал осматриваться и сосредоточился на Баки. — Я остаюсь здесь?

Баки повернулся к нему лицом.

— Чего?

— Ты сказал, если _мне_ плевать на вкус. Это значит, что я использую эти припасы, Бак.

— С каких это пор ты придираешься к словам? — спросил Баки, сбитый с толку. — Ты, я, кто угодно, не важно.

Фыркнув, Стив повёл плечами и проворчал:

— Я бы на твоём месте не стал оставлять меня здесь, для своего же блага.

— ...Хорошо, — осторожно сказал Баки. — Больше я на тебя информацию не вываливаю. Она явно дурно на тебя влияет. 

— О, молодец какой, — с нарочитой жизнерадостностью сказал Стив, — рад, что ты успокаиваешь меня, что не оставишь меня здесь. — Скривившись, Стив шагнул мимо Баки, в бывшую комнату управления, и мимолётно чмокнул его в лоб. — Придурок, — с любовью добавил он.

— Я? Ты ведёшь себя как волк с больной лапой.

Стив облизнул губы, а потом игриво ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы.

— Хорошо хоть красное не надел, — пробормотал Баки, снова зашагав вперёд. Указав на левую сторону, он сказал: — Этот ведёт к старым казармам. Там есть еда. Так что, — он остановился у двери, ведущей направо, — это хранилище.

Сама дверь не была высокотехнологичной. Тут просто не было достаточно энергии, чтобы питать электронные замки. Если бы кто-то нашёл это место, то отыскал бы всё, что он тут оставил. Он не охранял это место. Просто использовал старомодный кодовый замок с часовым механизмом. Всё, что нужно было сделать Баки — повернуть циферблат, при условии, что он не полностью проржавел.

Баки ухмыльнулся, когда циферблат легко повернулся, а затем быстро ввёл код. Щелчок — и замок открылся, а дверь раскрылась.

— Вау, — сказал Стив, глядя через плечо Баки, — это самое большое хламохранилище, которое я когда-либо видел.

Хорошо, возможно, Баки со слишком большим энтузиазмом взялся за кражу имущества Гидры. Над ним не нужно было смеяться. Не похоже, что Стив это понял.

— Будто ты помнишь, что видел, — заворчал Баки.

— Нет, нет, я видел. У меня в квартире есть мусорка. Она определённо меньше.

Зарычав, Баки шумно зашагал в хранилище и начал охоту на булыжник, за которым они пришли.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты меня боялся.

Стив засмеялся.

— Красавчик, я боюсь тебя. — Он ухватил Баки за бёдра, притянув его к себе. — Просто я ещё и знаю, что у тебя ко мне слабость. 

Фыркнув, Баки покачал головой, но не сразу выкрутился из рук Стива.

— Я всё ещё могу убить тебя одним мизинцем.

Стив ткнулся губами ему в лоб. 

— Я не сомневаюсь.

Пытаясь не обращать внимания на ощущения, Баки вывернулся и вытащил первую коробку, преграждающую путь, и открыл её. Краткий взгляд внутрь подтвердил, что там не было камня. Он осмотрел тесное хранилище; уйдёт много времени, чтобы обыскать каждую грёбаную коробку. На полке было немного места, поэтому он засунул туда коробку.

— Хорошая новость, камень, скорее всего, здесь.

— А плохая? — спросил Стив.

Баки очень серьёзно посмотрел на него и сказал: 

— Камень, скорее всего, здесь.

Стив снова посмотрел на грязное помещение, наполненное высокими башенками из коробок и полками, переполненными различными контейнерами.

— Точно. — Стив скинул куртку. — Ты начинаешь слева, я начинаю справа. Какую бы коробку не проверил, ставь снаружи, чтобы мы не проверили одну и ту же дважды.

У Баки не было лучшего плана, так что он кивнул, и они принялись за дело, открывая коробки, вскрывая контейнеры и перемещая все за пределы кладовой. По крайней мере, Баки думал, что их супер-выносливость удержит их от истощения. Но от скуки она их не убережёт.

Через полчаса Стив зарычал: 

— Чёрт, это только половина этого дерьма?

Звучало не совсем как вопрос, но Баки ответил: 

— Награбленных ценностей

Всплеск смеха заставил Баки густо покраснеть и с новой силой зарыться в коробки. Может быть, только может быть, он перешел черту. Он мог избавиться от этого дерьма, уничтожить его или продать. В свою защиту, он был занят поисками мести.

Следующая коробка, которую открыл Баки, была заполнена драгоценностями. Он вытащил бриллиантовое ожерелье и рассмотрел его.

— Стив, тебе нужны украшения?

Не поворачиваясь, Стив сказал: 

— Я не помню. Мне нужны украшения?

Баки не закатил глаза. Видишь, Майкл? Он может вести себя как разумный взрослый.

— Стив. Украшения нужны?

Наконец Стив повернулся, и Баки протянул руку с бриллиантами.

— Господи, — проговорил Стив. — Это действительно пиратская сокровищница. — Стив никогда не упускал возможности прикоснуться к Баки, поэтому шагнул к нему и обхватил за талию. Стив всё ещё смотрел на драгоценные камни, они заставили его глаза сверкать. — Красиво, но больше к ним никаких чувств я не испытываю.

Баки посмотрел на бриллианты. Жуть, ему понравилось, как заблестели от них глаза Стива. Он вернул их обратно в коробку; в конце концов они могут пригодиться. Может, он мог бы сделать из них запонки или типа того. Если Стиву не нравилось, что украшение было женским, он мог бы это исправить.

— С тобой даже по магазинам не пробежишься, всё забракуешь, — пожаловался Баки.

Стив засмеялся.

— Это не шоппинг.

— Ну не знаю, Стив. Мне это напомнило поход по магазинам.

Стив царапнул зубами ухо Баки, и по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. 

— Хочешь сделать мне подарок?

— Все эти вещи — мои. Я могу поделиться с тобой.

Не то чтобы он поделился с кем-то ещё. Он заплатил слезами и кровью за каждую вещь в этом хранилище; во всех хранилищах, где их прятал. Все они принадлежали ему, и боже помоги тому, кто попытается их отнять. Но отдать их Стиву было легко. Он не чувствовал ни малейшего сомнения, предлагая ему свои трофеи. Странно, но, тем не менее, приятно.

Стив, конечно, просто обязан был показать свой трудный характер и даже не оценил бриллианты. Баки считал их клёвыми, чёрт возьми.

Руки Стива крепче сжали его талию.

— Я возьму бриллианты, красавчик. — Губы Стива коснулись его горла. — Не знаю, что я с ними сделаю, но я читал, что пиратское сокровище — особенное.

— Ты мог бы их носить, — пробормотал Баки, откинув голову назад, чтобы дать Стиву больше места. — Это очень хорошее колье.

— Буду носить ради тебя, — замурлыкал Стив, Баки ощутил в груди вибрацию, так что не понял, что Стив отнял руку от его бедра, пока не услышал, как он копается в коробке. — Хочешь, чтобы я надел что-нибудь ещё?

— Стив, — окликнул Баки своего альфу, — у нас миссия.

— Здесь никого нет, — вздохнул Стив, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на шее Баки.

Баки потянулся назад и положил руки на бедра Стива. Вот бы на нём была одежда полегче, так он смог бы почувствовать его тепло. Но он всё ещё мог чувствовать силу его тела и твёрдые мышцы.

— Мы должны... найти камень.

— Он никуда не денется. — Голос Стива стал ниже, от него по позвоночнику Баки побежала дрожь. 

Сглотнув, Баки обернулся к Стиву и схватил ожерелье.

— Хочу, чтобы на тебе не было ничего, кроме этого. 

Взгляд Стива был яростным, триумфальным, и Баки не удивился, когда его подхватили на руки. Он просто обхватил ногами бедра Стива, а руками — шею. Стив вынес его из хранилища, прошёл через диспетчерскую, и направился к двери, за которой находились казармы. С полными руками Стива, Баки дёрнул дверь.

— Надень это на меня, — сказал Стив, пронося его в казармы. Баки убрал большую часть кроватей, но две койки остались. Когда Стив опустил его на одну из них, протолкнул колено между ног и наклонился над ним, Баки обернул бриллиантовое колье вокруг его горла, а затем застегнул застёжку. Белое золото и прозрачные бриллианты сверкали в свете галогеновых ламп холодным огнем, бросая маленькие искры на бледную кожу Стива. Это наполнило Баки чувством собственничества, почти жестоким по своей интенсивности. Ему нравилось видеть на Стиве свою отметку, нравилось, что он позволил надеть на себя эту красивую вещь. Тонкие соединения и сложные формы казались болезненно хрупкими на мускулистом теле Стива.

Сев, Стив поспешно стащил с себя одежду, но не стал раздевать Баки. Вместо этого он отодвинулся, провёл руками по бедрам Баки и сел между ними.

— Как я выгляжу?

— Пиздецки охуительно. — Баки сглотнул, смачивая пересохшее горло. Он сжал руки в кулаки; он был не уверен, что сможет сделать то, что хочет. Это было жарко и порочно, и Баки очень хотел трахнуть Стива прямо сейчас.

— Да? — Стив медленно улыбнулся, касаясь кончиками пальцев края колье. — Что ты хочешь сделать со мной теперь, когда я его надел?

Облизывая губы, Баки пытался определиться. Он хотел впечатать Стива лицом в постель, заставив оттопырить задницу, и тупо выебать, но тогда он не увидит бриллианты. Конечно, спина Стива была произведением искусства, но выбор... он был таким тяжёлым.

— Давай, Бак. — Ладони Стива снова скользнули вверх по его ногам, на бёдра, затем схватили за руки и потянули вверх. Стив лёг на спину и блестящими глазами взглянул на нависшего над ним Баки. — Скажи мне, чего хочешь.

— По-моему, это очевидно.

— Может быть, — сказал Стив, скользя рукой по шее тактической куртки Баки, по его пульсу, — но я хочу это услышать.

Баки протолкнул колено между бёдер Стива и надавил, сбившись с дыхания, когда тот легко раздвинул ноги.

— Я хочу почувствовать, какой ты внутри. — Баки опустился так, что его живая рука замерла всего в нескольких дюймах от губ Стива. — Хочу нагнуть тебя и ебать снова и снова, пока мы не выдохнемся. Я хочу, чтобы ты краснел и задыхался, и чтобы на тебе были исключительно бриллианты, которые я тебе подарил.

Да, именно этого он и хотел. Он хотел взять Стива, взять его снова и снова, пока они оба не насытятся.

— Боже, да, — вздохнул Стив и жёстко дёрнул куртку Баки, — снимай.

Баки сглотнул, стараясь не удивляться. Что бы он не делал со Стивом, это заставляло того не подчиняться, а показать непоколебимую натуру альфы. Захотеть трахнуть Баки. Однако тот не собирался забивать на свои желания. 

Он прикоснулся к замысловатому колье, провёл кончиками пальцев по холодным бриллиантам, соскользнул на горячую кожу шеи Стива и, опустившись на грудь, положил на неё ладони. От притаившийся под слоем мышц силы живот стиснуло желанием, и он восхищённо взглянул на внушающую благоговение грудь Стива и линию его плеч. Ожерелье выглядело таким крошечным, и у Баки возникло желание надеть на него больше украшений, обвесить золотыми браслетами и ожерельями, окутать бриллиантами, а затем трахнуть, пока он будет носить его подарки, знаки того, что он принадлежит ему.

Живот Стива дрожал под его ладонями, когда Баки скользнул рукой по нему, а затем ещё ниже. Наливающийся кровью, но пока ещё мягкий член Стив лежал на бедре, и Баки потянулся к нему, провёл по стволу пальцами, задевая тёмно-русые вьющиеся волоски вокруг. Мягко царапнув кожу, он улыбнулся, когда член Стива дернулся от внимания и слегка окреп.

— Ты такой чертовски красивый, — пробормотал Баки. — Невероятный.

— Крадёшь мои реплики, — усмехнулся Стив, и, видимо, устав ждать, когда Баки разденется, дернул за ремни и пряжки его униформы. — Боже, я так сильно тебя хочу.

Баки не потрудился ответить. Действительно, Стив был таким красивым, а его член был ещё красивее. Баки пробежал пальцами по небольшой припухлости в месте, где находился узел. Он задавался вопросом, сможет ли Стив повязать его без связи. Положив руку на колено Стива, Баки надавил, чтобы аккуратно сесть между его ног — достаточно близко, чтобы потереться о него собственным, очень заинтересованным членом.

— Одежда, — огрызнулся Стив, быстро, нетерпеливо и резко дёргая футболку Баки. — Серьёзно, снимай.

Баки хмыкнул и снова прильнул а Стиву, наслаждаясь удовольствием от трения, даже несмотря на разделяющую их одежду. Потом он отстранился и встал. Быстро избавившись от ботинок, он одним движением сдёрнул штаны и нижнее бельё, наплевав на ощущение царапающей кожу ткани. Полностью вставший член с шлепком ударился о живот. 

Он не мог оторвать глаз от Стива — голого, раскинувшегося на кровати, сияющего золотистой кожей и его бриллиантами. Ему нравилось, что Стив так и не пошевелился, остался в той же позе, в какой уложил его Баки. Его ноги были раздвинуты, позволяя Баки увидеть всё; быстро затвердевший член, поджавшиеся яйца и невероятно длинные ноги. Баки был уверен, что у Стива ноги красивее и длиннее, чем у любой женщины. Это несправедливо.

Как и Баки, Стив не отвернулся. Он пил Баки взглядом, облизывал губы, оглядывая каждый дюйм кожи. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей, и Баки чуть не споткнулся, возвращаясь к кровати. Боже, его член был словно сделан из металла, а Стив — из магнита. Неважно, что Стив не помнил, неважно, что связи не было, Баки влекло к нему.

— Смазка? — спросил Стив, когда Баки скользнул между его длинных ног, закидывая их к себе на бёдра. Баки замер. Всего на мгновение, потому что напряжение мышц вызвало еще одну реакцию. Естественная смазка потекла по бёдрам, окрашивая кожу прозрачным блеском. Он успел позабыть об ощущении жара в дырке и низу живота, который был знаком ему с момента вязки. Но прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как он так самоотверженно реагировал на Стива. Желание было приглушено недоверием. Оно вспыхнуло, доказав, что его тело признало Стива его партнёром, со связью или без. 

Затаив дыхание, Баки сказал: 

— Всё под контролем.

Он не собирался позволять Стиву слишком много думать о чём-то, кроме прикосновения Баки. Стив не собирался ждать. Он протянул руку, сжал плечо Баки и притянул его в новый порочный поцелуй. Стив открывался, позволяя Баки трахать свой языком так, как хотел он трахнуть его своим членом. Умопомрачительно: Стив крепко прижимал его к себе, забросив длинную ногу к нему на бедра и притягивая вниз, потираясь своим членом о его. Пальцы впились в плечо Баки, не слишком нежные, явно показывающие его желание.

Баки позволил себе провести ладонями по рельефной груди Стива, которая виделась ему во множестве фантазий, сжал в горстях, потирая дерзко торчащие соски между пальцев, он заставил Стива извиваться и стонать под ним, не стыдясь своего желания. Он поднимал бёдра, чтобы прижаться к его, грязно целуя, и Баки не мог сдержаться. Он оторвался от губ Стива, провёл мокрую линию на щеке, а затем спустился к шее, где смог проследить ртом край ожерелья и гладкой кожи Стива.

Пораженный желанием, тем, что он не пытался сопротивляться, Баки схватил руку Стива металлической ладонью и поднял над головой, прежде чем прижал к кровати. Стив издал тихий, задушенный звук. Более того, он поднял вторую руку, положив её рядом с первой, глядя на Баки потемневшими глазами.

— Вот так?

— Да, — выдохнул Баки, ошеломлённый жаром, волны которого захлёстывали его снова и снова. Боже, он хотел Стива. — Именно так.

Наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать Стива, Баки отвлек его, схватив за руку и проведя ею по собственной промежности, собираю ею смазку. Затем протолкнул свои пальцы между пальцами Стива. Он растёр собственную смазку по мягкому отверстию Стива, и тот вскинул бёдра, подаваясь навстречу его пальцам. Боже, он жаждал, открывался и хотел. Баки не мог вспомнить, когда тот был настолько уязвим. Он продолжал жёсткими, маленькими кругами растирать смазку, а Стив задыхался и раздвигал ноги ещё шире. Эта реакция столь сильно заводила Баки.

Они синхронно застонали, когда он надавил пальцем, не в состоянии больше ждать. Стив был плотным и горячим, сжимался вокруг него, будто не мог насытиться. Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать: он зарычал и укусил Стива в шею, мягко сжимая зубами сухожилие. Крича, Стив выгнулся, и Баки протолкнул палец внутрь, потом потянул наружу, глубоко и сильно, оставив линию укусов от груди Стива до его задорных розовых сосков. Приостановив энергичные движения, чтобы захватить ещё смазки, он втянул один в рот.

Снова зачерпнув смазки, Баки прижал два пальца к узкой, нетерпеливой дырке Стива. Стив потянулся схватить его, а потом вспомнил, что должен держать руку над головой, и рывком вернул на место. Он сделал это снова, когда пальцы Баки погрузились глубоко, и тот крепче сжал запястье Стива.

Стив разочарованно выругался и схватил Баки за волосы, крепко сжимая пальцы. 

— Клянусь, — зарычал Стив, дёргая Баки за волосы, — если ты не поторопишься, я...

Баки не стал дожидаться угрозы и просто жёстко и быстро протолкнул в Стива пальцы. Развёл их, растягивая его так тщательно, как мог, учитывая, насколько нетерпелось им обоим. Тот закричал и выгнулся. Влажная головка твёрдого члена Стива с каждым движением, каждым рывком задевала живот Баки. Запах возбуждения Стива, его пота и секса густо наполнял воздух.

Вероятно, он слишком быстро протолкнул третий палец, но Стив не жаловался, только ахнул и снова дёрнул Баки за волосы.

— Сейчас? — спросил Баки, оставив соски Стива в покое, чтобы вместо этого укусить его губу.

Стив, казалось, был готов его убить, когда зарычал: 

— Иди ко мне. 

Это заставило Баки засмеяться.

Схватив Стива за бёдра, Баки приподнял их, приблизился и прижался к его входу.

— Да, — сдался он, смазывая свой член и вздрагивая от остроты ощущений; яйца уже поджались. Тем не менее он медленно продолжил, одним плавным движением погружаясь глубоко внутрь Стива. Прижавшись мошонкой к его заднице, Баки встретил взгляд Стива. Как же хорошо в нём. Стив был горячим и гладким, шелковистые внутренние стенки сжимали его, как тиски.

— Чёрт, — застонал Стив, растягивая гласную в длинный, глубокий стон.

Отказавшись от всякой притворности, прекратив позировать для него, Стив потянулся к Баки обеими руками, сжимая задницу и подтягивая его еще ближе. Баки сумел недоверчиво рассмеяться: он был не готов поверить, насколько хорошо было внутри Стива. В лёгкую открытость Стива, в его желание.

— Грёбаный боже, ты невероятен, — сказал Баки, стиснув зубы. Он отстранился, а потом вновь толкнулся в него, достаточно глубоко, чтобы раздался раздался шлепок ударяющихся о плоть яиц. Стив снова сбился с дыхания.

Баки оставил металлическую руку на кровати (самое стойкое, на что он был способен) и ухватился за бедро Стива живой. Он только отдалённо осознавал, что оставит синяки на коже Стива: это — заявление, что он, наконец, снова может быть со своим партнёром. Чем больше пройдёт времени, тем глубже. Учитывая исцеляющий фактор Стива, метки скоро исцелятся, но сегодня вечером будут гореть, смелые и яркие, на его коже. Показывая, что он принадлежит Баки. От этой мысли Баки сорвался; его член снова и снова врезался в Стива. Тот под ним вскрикнул и вцепился руками Баки в плечи, в экстазе откидывая голову. Длинная линия его горла была подчёркнута бриллиантами Баки, ещё одним свидетельством его владения, и Баки закричал, шокированный и поражённый, когда без какого-либо предупреждения кончил.

Упав на огромное, тяжёлое тело Стива и прижав нос к его потной коже, он высунул язык, чтобы вкусить покрасневшую кожу. Знакомый вкус радовал, как и тёплое ощущение света через повреждённую связь.

— Чёрт.

Баки всё ещё дрожал, приходя в себя после шокирующего оргазма и водя пальцами по спине Стива. Он скользнул пальцами к бедру Стива и его боку, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей и твёрдыми мышцами. Стив излучал тепло, как печь, мягко вздрагивая и сжимаясь вокруг обмякающего члена Баки, каждый раз заставляя его дрожать. Он был горячим и тугим, таким гладким и таким прекрасным. Баки потёрся щекой о грудь Стива, оставив лёгкие красноватые следы, потому как у него уже начала отрастать щетина. 

С мягким вздохом Стив пробежался ногтями по спине Баки, а затем сказал: 

— Ты закончил?

Баки засмеялся.

— Какой ты очаровашка.

— Ну, не хочу тебя выставлять, — надавил Стив, — но я ещё не кончил. Не возражаешь, если я... перехвачу управление?

— Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Баки снова потёрся щекой о гладкую грудь Стива. Ему нравилось ощущение трущейся о удивительно нежную кожу щетины. Стив был так бледен, что на нём оставались прекрасные следы.

— Если… не возражаешь? — внезапно заколебавшись, сказал Стив. — Я имею в виду, у меня есть рука.

— Я уже достаточно мокрый, — признался Баки. Он был слишком расслаблен и затрахан, чтобы ходить вокруг да около.

Издав что-то, похожее на благодарственную молитву, Стив безо всякого предупреждения перевернул их. Обмякший член Баки выскользнул из него, и тот издал тихий сожалеющий скулёж. Ему нравилось быть внутри Стива, горячего и узкого, но ещё ему нравилось, когда Стив брал ответственность на себя. Стив прижал его к койке, затем схватил за бёдра и развёл их. 

Это было проще, чем признал бы Баки. Стива всегда легко было впускать в своё тело. Легче, чем кого-либо другого. И Стив был таким нежным, забрасывая ноги Баки к себе на бёдра, обнимая за талию и крепко сжимая. Затем он направился свой член в скользкий, истекающий смазкой вход и толкнулся.

— О, Баки, — прикрыв глаза, вздохнул Стив, медленно, но без колебаний. Непристойный, мокрый звук, который он издал, отправил волну тепла в живот Баки, его мягкий члён вновь заинтересовано дёрнулся. Большой член Стива растягивал его почти до боли, но никогда не пересекал черту. Баки нравилось растяжение и эта боль; она ощущалась потрясающе.

Стив продолжал медленными толчками погружаться в тело Баки, пока не оказался полностью внутри него. Баки задыхался от растяжения и ощущения Стива внутри себя. Положив руку на свой ещё мягкий член и прижимая его к животу, он неровно выдохнул. Вскоре он затвердеет, Баки это чувствовал. Стив над ним дрожал и задыхался, и Баки остро ощущал собственную силу: он мог превратить Стива в эту массу содрогающейся плоти.

— Достаточно мокрый для тебя? — пробормотал Баки, сжимая внутри член Стива. Ему нравилось чувствовать его так глубоко в себе, нравилось чувство растяжения. 

— Так хорошо, — ахнул Стив своим рваным дыханием, руки скользили от ног Баки к его животу, затем вверх, на грудь. Он задержался там, где металлические пластины уходили в плоть Баки, вспышка жалости промелькнула в его глазах, прежде чем ушла, замененная чистым желанием. — Ты чертовски сексуален.

— Я знаю, — уверенно сказал Баки, заставляя Стива рассмеяться, а потом застонать, когда он начал выходить.

— И ты, — Стив снова вбился в него, жёстко и глубоко, заставляя их обоих застонать, — дразнил меня очаровашкой.

Баки прикусил губу, приподнимая бёдра выше, так, чтобы Стив въезжал в него под нужным, столь любимым им углом. В следующий раз член скользнул по простате, и Баки громко выдохнул, вскинув руки, чтобы схватиться за предплечья Стива. Его член, сверхчувствительный после первого оргазма, дёрнулся и начал твердеть; ему нравилось это ощущение болезненной чувствительности, перемежаемое горячечными вспышками удовольствия. Его член полностью встал, истекая предэякулятом на живот.

— Бля, — выругался Стив, полностью выскользнув из него. Судя по его лицу, он чертовски не хотел, но Баки очень понравилось, когда Стив снова проник в него. Его дырка была переполнена естественной смазкой, стекающей по расселине между ягодиц, пачкая внутренние части бёдер и простыни. Он всегда был смехотворно мокрым, когда Стив трахал его. Тело Баки так жаждало его члена.

Сжимаясь на Стиве и глядя на него, Баки восхищался видом его вздымающейся груди, раскрасневшейся шеи и сверкающими бриллиантами, украшающими его кожу. Баки удивляло, насколько он наслаждался своими драгоценностями на Стиве. Он хотел, чтобы Стив был голым и носил всё золото и драгоценности, которые подарил ему Баки — на шее, запястьях, лодыжках. Всё — золото, бриллианты, сапфиры, топазы. Всё, что мог заполучить Баки.

— Перестань быть таким осторожным, — зарычал Баки, обхватывая ногами бёдра Стива и сжимая его член внутри так сильно, как только мог, вызывая вздрагивающий вздох и задушенное проклятие. — Трахни меня, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Стив зарычал; он был на пределе, но повиновался. Уперевшись локтями в постель по обе стороны от головы Баки, заперев его в клетке из мышц и кожи, он практически сложил его пополам. Затем начал двигаться, постанывая с каждым толчком. Его член снова и снова проезжался по простате Баки, а его собственный тёрся о живот, оставляя на нём нити предэякулята. Он хватался за любую часть тела Стива, до которой мог дотянуться, пытаясь удержаться.

Это не заняло много времени. Кончая, Стив закричал в шею Баки, спинка кровати стукнула по бетонной стене. Баки сделал всё возможное, чтобы продолжать цепляться за плечи Стива, помогая ему переждать оргазм. Он вздрагивал, навалившись на него, набухший член подрагивал внутри Баки, наполняя его горячими брызгами семени. Стив повернул голову, неуклюже целуя Баки. Они задыхались, деля больше дыхание, чем поцелуи.

— Стив, — дроча себе, выдохнул Баки и ошеломлённо уставился на своего парня. Баки мог чувствовать, что Стив стал ещё больше внутри него.

Стив выглядел так, будто не знал, что происходит. Он закрыл глаза, его лицо слегка исказилось от удовольствия. Это было невозможно не заметить. В такой позе проникновение ощущалось ярче, поэтому медленно расширяющийся узел давил точно на простату Баки. Он не мог остановиться. Его член дёрнулся между их телами, он был так близок к оргазму. Что-то, что угодно, что подтолкнет его к краю…

Задыхаясь, Стив сдвинулся, вытащив член, так что твёрдый, набухший узел проехался по краям дырки Баки. Он ещё не был достаточно большим, чтобы запечатать его изнутри, и, скуля и дрожа, Стив мог освободиться. Однако вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Стив резко и жёстко протолкнул растущий узел глубже. Ударил им прямо по простате Баки.

Интенсивное, сфокусированное на одной точку удовольствие заставило Баки кричать. Это было слишком: так много, так хорошо. Мышцы сократились, и он кончил, изливаясь спермой. Оргазм был настолько сильным, что принёс боль, оставляя в мышцах ритмичную пульсацию и выбив из головы все рациональные мысли. Даже придя в себя, он продолжил содрогаться и дрожать от шока. Усталость жидким жаром поползла по позвоночнику — физическая реакция на сцепку. До тех пор, пока узел альфы не пропадёт, возбуждение Баки будет только расти — природный способ выровнять счёт.

— Баки… — Стив выглядел задыхающимся. Румянец не его лице стал ярче, зрачки расширились, скрыв всю синеву. — Баки... Я...

— Ты.

Баки выгнулся, пытаясь ослабить давление на простату. Это было невозможно. Стив снова двинулся короткими, непроизвольными точками, от которых его узел тёрся о внутренности Баки. Он был таким большим, слишком большим, чтобы хотя бы надеяться его вытащить. Они застряли тут, пока узел не опадёт. Эта чёртова штука ощущалась такой горячей и такой тяжёлой внутри него. Глаза Баки закатились.

— Полный...

И тут он кончил, опять просто взял и кончил, только от узла, который Стив протолкнул так глубоко, что, казалось, достал до самого горла. Баки хватило ума вцепиться металлической рукой в простыни, а не в плоть Стива, когда он конвульсивно выгнулся, удовольствие уносило его за пределы когерентной мысли. Вес Стива — всё, что удерживало его на кровати.

— ...ублюдок, — прошептал Баки, затихая, и смог наконец сосредоточиться на напряженном, обеспокоенном лице Стива. Баки думал, что тот пытался не толкаться, его бедра так часто дёргались. Вот только сейчас он не мог полностью справиться с инстинктами. Не когда Баки снова и снова сжимался на его узле.

— Баки, я не знаю... как долго?

Судя по выражению вины на лице Стива, он понятия не имел, что происходит. Баки понятия не имел, как можно было одновременно выглядеть виновато и столь горячо. Темно-красный румянец залил лицо Стива, окрасив его шею и грудь, так что алмазы вспыхнули резкой белизной.

— Часы, — протянул Баки, осторожно сдвигая ноги. Стив в их нынешнем положении старался шевелиться как можно меньше, но крошечный сдвиг его узла заставил Баки сжать зубы от удовольствия, граничащего с болью. Переутомление усиливалось — чувство, которое он и любил, и ненавидел. Из-за него он был таким нуждающимся. Стив выглядел шокированным, так что он добавил: — Можешь наслаждаться, раз уж мы всё равно… хах… неразлучны.

Баки пытался быть серьёзным, но не мог сдержать вырвавшегося после собственных слов смешка. Не имеет значения, были ли у Стива воспоминания или нет, потому что его ненависть ко всему, связанному с каламбуром, казалась постоянной. Когда Стив кисло скривил губы, Баки засмеялся громче.

— Ты кончил? — прямо спросил Баки, отвлекая Стива. Они в буквальном смысле застряли, так что могли бы весело провести время. И Баки, даже несмотря на растущую боль в заднице, должен был признать, что скучал по этому.

Стив покачал головой, виноватый взгляд вернулся, и Баки протянул руку, пытаясь игнорировать дрожь.

— Трахни меня, — сказал Баки. — Засунь свой узел так глубоко, как захочешь. — Он запустил пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы Стива. — Я могу его принять.

На мгновение Стив замешкался, кусая губы и осматривая лицо Баки. Он, должно быть, нашёл то, что искал, потому что он вздрогнул, простонал имя Баки и не сдержался. Баки сделал единственное, что мог: беспомощно отпустил себя, когда узел Стива принёс ему нескончаемое, накатывающее волнами удовольствие.

Он потерял ощущение времени, его мир сузился до нависавшего над ним тела Стива, растяжении и пульсации внутри, звуках их стонов и вздохов. Он не мог сказать, сколько раз кончал, и сколько раз кончал Стив.

Позже он вспомнил, что руки Стива были нежны и мягки, даже когда он снова и снова получал удовольствие. Связи не было, и Стив никак не мог ощутить и понять, что должен делать, но он ни разу не разочаровал Баки. Когда ему нужен был перерыв, Стив касался носом его шеи и виска. Когда Баки нужно было больше, он ускорялся, толкая к краю их обоих.

Баки не заметил, когда всё закончилось, или когда Стив вышел из него. Боль внутри поутихла, но вместо неё появилась другая. Его обнимали, руки ласкали его нагретую кожу, и голос бормотал ему на ухо. Голос Стива — он не говорил ничего конкретного, просто говорил, напоминая ему, что он не один. Баки нравилось ощущение безопасности, и ему не пришлось стараться, чтобы прийти в себя.

Когда он очнулся, Стив говорил: 

— Если бы ты не показал мне это место, я бы никогда не нашёл тебя. Нет, если бы ты решил спрятаться здесь. — Его руки выводили замысловатые узоры на коже Баки, чередуя едва заметные касания пальцев с царапающими надавливаниями ногтей. Куда бы они не собираются, кожа Баки вспыхивала, как крошечный фейерверк. Каждая мышца в его теле была расслаблена — Баки не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так расслаблен. Никогда. — Никто не найдёт нас, если мы захотим остаться. Никто не узнает, что мы здесь. Мы можем просто исчезнуть… Взять котят и остаться, только ты и я…

— О чём ты говоришь?.. убежать? — Баки вытянул ноги, сбрасывая остаточную боль в бёдрах. Такие разговоры… Стив, его Стив никогда так не говорил. У него была работа, обязанности, вина, которую Баки никогда не мог понять, и внутреннее стремление что-то делать. Он никогда не предлагал просто уехать и жить под землей в бункере вместе с Баки. Баки не был уверен, как к этому относиться. Он понял, что Стив вкладывал всего себя в их отношения, больше, чем раньше. Хотя? Было приятно быть в центре чьей-то жизни и внимания.

— Я... Да. — Стив поцеловал его в нос, и Баки дёрнулся в ответ. — Я знаю, что это не реально, но мысль хорошая. Только ты и я, и никаких обязанностей, кроме пары меховых комочков, которые будут нас обожать.

И их потомства, подумал Баки, но этот Стив не знал, что Баки, скорее всего, через какое-то неопределенное время собирается родить. Кто знал, как повлияют на срок беременности их сыворотки. 

— Никаких плохих парней, никаких других омег, которые будут тебя нервировать, и никаких альф, из-за которых дёргаться буду я. Это было бы... хорошо. — Стив выглядел задумчивым. Он добавил: — Нет, от альф дёргаешься ты.

Баки на мгновение позволил себе представить это. Дни напролет, он и Стив, кошки, уничтожающие всё вокруг, а потом жмущиеся к ним и изображающие невинность. Стив, который будет орать и преследовать их — полувесело, полураздражённо, — а, поймав, просто загладит до смерти. Было бы мило, подумал он. А ещё он за неделю свихнётся. С поразительной ясностью Баки понял, по-настоящему понял, насколько ему нравилась жизнь в Башне. Ему нравилось пространство, предложенное ему, способность блуждать и теряться в городе и возвращаться на своих условиях. Даже Мстители; он не был дружелюбен с большинством, но мог относиться к ним так, как не мог ни к кому другому. Просто не понимал до тех пор, пока не ушёл. Расстояние позволило ему понять то, о чём он даже и не думал. 

Ха.

— Я не должен радоваться от того, что ты абсолютно не оценил мою идею, но так оно и есть. Странно.

Баки укусил Стива за плечо.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Стив, но даже не попытался отстраниться. — За что?

— Самоуверенности в тебе слишком много, — заворчал он.

Баки начал понимать ещё кое-что — он занимался сексом с _этим_ Стивом. Это считалось изменой? Это была измена? Или это было похоже на секс со своим Стивом, просто... пьяным? Он обдумал вопрос и не смог придумать ответа, только то, что альфы чертовски проблематичны.

— Так? — проурчал Стив, пропустив пряди волос Баки между пальцами и положив ладонь на его плечо. — Я пытаюсь узнать тебя, это очень плохо? Ты непостоянен, но, думаю, мне удалось многое понять.

— Да? Например, что? — с искренним любопытством спросил Баки. По его опыту, у них обычно были проблемы с одинаковым видением вещей. Это чаще всего заканчивалось тем, что Стиву было больно. Этот Стив был похож на его, но в то же время другим. Он был менее... замороченным, не готов полностью забить на свои желания. Он задался вопросом, влияет ли это на то, как он видел Баки.

— Например... — Стив сел, склонив голову. — Ты поджимаешь губы, когда тебе что-то не нравится. И у тебя брови дергаются, когда ты удивлен. — Баки тут же нахмурил брови. Как они смеют не следовать протоколу. Стив засмеялся. — Да, вот так. Ты говоришь медленнее, когда я расстроен, или когда думаешь, что твои слова меня расстроят. Хм…

Баки положил голову на руку.

— В свою защиту скажу, что тебя легко расстроить.

— Я, кажется, эмоциональный человек, — беззлобно сказал Стив. — Думаю, что именно поэтому мы ладим, знаешь. Ты злишься, я злюсь...

Облизывая губы, Баки пожелал, чтобы его сердце перестало так быстро биться.

— Да, я такой, — сказал он, чувствуя странное возбуждение. Ему понравилось, что Стив увидел его в таком простом свете.

— Ты сделал этот гнев твоей силой и щитом. — Стив протянул руку и провел пальцем по горлу Баки. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы всё пошло наперекосяк?

— Ты наблюдателен.

Баки поднялся, закинул колено на бёдра Стива и надавил, чтобы Стив лег на спину. Баки оседлал его и посмотрел ему в лицо. Прижав ладони к животу Стива, он ожидал, что Стив схватит его за бедра, или ... что-то. Вместо этого тот просто улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову, улыбаясь Баки.

— У меня было много времени, — пробормотал Стив.

— И ты потратил его на размышления обо мне?

— По большей части. Я думал о нас и обо мне, но в основном о тебе.

Баки прикусил губу, сжав коленями бёдра Стива. Альфа не двигался без его разрешения. Он поджал пальцы ног и расслабил их, ненадолго подумав о том, не порадовать ли Стива ещё большим количеством секса. Хотя он уже был неплохо выебан.

— И мой гнев тебя не беспокоил?

Подняв бровь, Стив склонил голову набок.

— Я говорил, когда беспокоило, но не думаю, что ты хочешь знать. Думаю, ты хочешь знать, не возражаю ли я, что ты так злишься, что должен всё контролировать даже сейчас. — Стив под ним заёрзал, — и нет, я не против. Тебе нужно моё мнение?

— Долгое время хорошим альфой был мёртвый альфа. Это не значит, что тогда я не стал бы заниматься с ними сексом. Но да, я хочу услышать, что ты думаешь.

Стив улыбнулся, словно желание Баки услышать его мысли было чем-то вроде похвалы.

— Я думаю, что тебе было очень больно. — Улыбка исчезла. — И я думаю, что для тебя важна защита, но и ещё — _я_ для тебя достаточно важен, чтобы попытаться измениться, когда она причиняет мне боль, и только это имеет значение. Остальное? Все остальное — то, кто ты есть, и... я... — Стив вдруг замешкался, глядя на него неуверенно и настороженно, прежде чем медленно сказал: — Люблю тебя таким, как есть.

— Как есть?

Стив тихо сказал: 

— Я не думаю, что ты будешь счастлив, если я скажу это.

Баки сжал бёдра Стива коленями и поднял руки вверх, чтобы собрать волосы на затылке, скрутив в подобие пучка. Ему было слишком жарко. Он ни на секунду не разорвал зрительный контакт со Стивом, наблюдая, как тот смотрит на Баки. В глазах Стива был тихий огонь, собственничество, и Баки, как ни странно, не возражал. Совершенно.

Стив наконец-то пошевелился, взявшись за бёдра Баки. Он не заставлял Баки двигаться, просто положил на него ладони, большие и тёплые. Для человека, который был сплошным альфа-инстинктом, он слишком легко передавал контроль Баки, позволяя ему доминировать. Это было, по общему признанию, горячо.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не он. — Стив вздохнул, водя большими пальцами вдоль бедер Баки. — Я не хотел говорить о нём. Это было невероятно, могу я это сказать? Мы можем поговорить об этом?

Баки замер, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Он скучал по своему Стиву, ужасно скучал, но было легче видеть этого нынешнего Стива другим человеком. Его Стив редко говорил о сексе сверх того, что сказал бы во время акта.

Баки потёрся задницей о пах Стива, просто наслаждаясь контактом. 

— Хочешь поговорить о сексе?

— Нет, — медленно ухмыльнулся Стив. — Я хочу поговорить о сексе _с тобой_. Не то чтобы я занимался сексом с кем-то ещё.

Баки застыл, каждая мышца закаменела, превращая его в мраморную статую.

— Что ты только что сказал? — прошептал он.

— Что мне нравился секс с тобой. Это был мой первый раз, но я чертовски уверен, что это было захватывающе.

Первый раз.

_Первый раз._

Первый, чёрт возьми, раз. Баки был грёбаный идиотом. Он оторвался от Стива и сдёрнул с кровати одеяло, чтобы прикрыться им, будто у него ещё остались хоть какие-то зачатки скромности. Стив выглядел удивленным, но не пытался его остановить.

Первый грёбаный раз, снова!

И Баки снова его проебал, распечатал врата в город безо всякой мысли.

Опять!

— Баки…

— Опять! — зарычал Баки, запутавшись ногами в одеяле. Баки дёрнул его с такой силой, что порвал, а затем закутался в остатки, как в броню, и сердито шагнул перед кроватью.

— Опять? — повторил Стив, медленно садясь. — Баки... скажи мне, что происходит.

— Опять, — подтвердил Баки. Он был настолько зол на себя, что потряхивало. — Грёбаный девственник, — зарычал он так низко, что у него заболело горло, — и я не знал. Опять!

— Я... не понимаю.

— Ты! — Баки указал на Стива металлическим пальцем. — Ты должен был сказать мне!

Так лучше. Это была вина Стива. Точно. Он сделал ещё несколько шагов, чтобы выразить всё своё негодование.

— Сказать тебе? — повторил Стив, его лицо выражало полнейшее замешательство. — Баки, когда, по-твоему, я успел трахнуть кого-то другого? Ты с меня глаз не сводил, и Джарвис тоже. — Баки открыл рот, чтобы назвать кое-какие имена, но даже он был вынужден признать, что у Стива действительно не было ни времени, ни возможности. Он закрыл рот и снова начал ходить по комнате. — Кроме того, ты единственный, кого я хотел, или доверял в этой… ситуации. 

— Но… ты так много помнишь, все свои физические навыки. Я подумал, что ты и это мог запомнить?

Оправдание казалось слабым даже по его собственному мнению. Баки просто не подумал. Совсем.

— Баки, — резко сказал Стив, — какое это имеет значение? Что, если я не помню, что занимался сексом с кем-то ещё? А что, если бы я был девственником?

Баки снова взволнованно зарычал.

— Первый раз должен быть особенным! Не быстрый перепихон в дороге! Опять!

— Опя... — Стив поднял руку в воздух. — Баки, он был особенным.

Баки продолжал вышагивать.

— А должен ещё особенней! Может, дольше? — Он поднес большой палец ко рту и прикусил ноготь. — Сколько у тебя было оргазмов? — серьёзно спросил он.

— Дольше? Баки, — засмеялся Стив, — прошло четыре часа. И после ты был ослепителен, такой милый и сговорчивый. Господи, остановись. — Стив встал с кровати, ловя Баки за руки. — Баки, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Это было замечательно. Я потерял счёт оргазмам.

— Я тебе даже не отсосал. — Баки всё ещё думал, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько длился их первый секс, и был ли он сопоставим?

Стив его шокировал. Сильно. 

— Нет, ты просто осыпал меня бриллиантами и выебал. 

Мозг Баки сосредоточился на слове “бриллианты”.

— Хочешь ещё бриллиантов?

Баки может это сделать. Он мог бы достать Стиву больше.

— Да, — смягчился Стив, притянул его к себе и обхватил руками талию, — красавчик, они мне кажется нравятся. Мне понравилось то, что мы сделали, как напряженно это было, как ты смотрел на меня, как ты себя чувствовал, как ты звучал. Я… — Стив с трудом сглотнул. — Я люблю тебя.

Баки ненавидел, что первый раз Стива произошёл случайно. У него никогда не было выбора. То, что каким-то образом его не было и у Стива, было отвратительно.

Это проклятое выражение в глазах Стива заставило Баки захотеть спрятаться. Он всё ещё не мог заставить себя сказать эти слова, но медленно приходил к выводу, что чувство, которое имел в виду Стив, было тем, что он тоже разделил.

— Я... я тоже. Думаю.

Было не легко сказать, даже думать об этом термине, когда Стив так вынес ему мозг. Но он должен был попытался, ради Стива, и потому, что снова безо всякой мысли лишил девственности.

— Да? — Стив медленно, застенчиво улыбнулся, прижимая Баки к своей груди.

— Похоже, — устало сказал Баки. То, что он позволил Стиву уйти от разговора, было ошеломляющим. Если Стив не вспомнит их прошлое, то не поймёт, что Баки спустил ему с рук то, за что убил бы на месте любого другого альфу.

— Я тебя забираю, — усмехнувшись, быстро предупредил Стив и подхватил Баки на руки. Он отнёс его к кровати, а затем собственнически обхватил. Однако руки он сжал не слишком крепко, достаточно свободно, чтобы Баки мог уйти, если захочет. — Отдохнём ещё немного, — призвал Стив. — Спи, здесь безопасно. Я даже позволю тебе оставить одеяло.

Закатив глаза, Баки развернул одеяло и набросил край на Стива. Спать тут было не так уже сложно — это его собственный безопасный бункер. Было бы легче, не будь кровать столь тесной, но Стив обнимал его, и Баки был измучен его откровением и собственным признанием. Он больше не хотел думать или что-то делать, он просто хотел спать.

Завтра будет много времени, чтобы разобраться с их дерьмом, но здесь, со знакомым ароматом Стива, Баки мог заставить себя поверить, что всё в порядке, хотя бы на мгновение.


	18. Chapter 18

Как только Баки, наконец, проснулся (а Стив перестал агрессивно жаться к нему, соизволив выпустить из постели), им потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы найти “особый” камень, за которыми их послали. Стив не случайно поставил слово "особый" в кавычки. Какими бы ни были намерения и цели, штука была камнем. Холодный кусок минерала, на поверхности которого кто-то вырезал уродливые картины. Однако штука была тяжёлой. Рюкзак Баки заскрипел, когда они загрузили её внутрь. Это было единственное уникальное свойство, учитывая, что размером камень был с кулак Стива, но, если не считать точно, булыжник, украденный из Башни Мстителей, был просто уродливым и бесполезным. Зачем кому-то забирать его воспоминания и шантажировать Баки ради этой хрени. Это смешно.

Они покинули бункер, а потом сказали своему злому повелителю, что штука у них. И что-то насчёт триангуляции, но Стив не обращал особого внимания. Что бы ни хотел сделать Баки (включая отправку сообщений из секретной подземной пиратской сокровищницы), он не возражал. После последних сорока восьми часов внимания и любви Баки не так-то просто было испортить ему настроение.

Если честно, Стив жалел, что оставил бункер. Ему понравились таинственность и просто возмутительная планировка этого места. Понравились той же его части, которой нравилась идея превращения ручки в меч. Не будь ситуация столь напряжённой, он бы хотел остаться там немного дольше и просто исследовать. По его мнению место просто кричало о воображении, чутье и драматизме, которые не мог увидеть Баки. Стив не мог не задаться вопросом, какие ещё скрытые сокровища можно было там найти; что ещё собрал Баки. А ещё у него руки зудели от желания там прибраться и правильно организовать хранилище. Господи, какой же там был бардак. У Баки в голове действительно не было ничего, кроме как "моё", когда он засовывал туда каждый трофей Гидры, который смог достать.

Когда они достаточно отдалились от бункера, чтобы удовлетворить Баки, тот написал их боссу. Их успех был встречен полным безразличием (как грубо): просто координаты места для доставки. Широта и долгота указывали в Канаду, в середину пустыря, если Google был прав.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть военный GPS, — сказал Стив.

— Это ловушка, — сказал Баки.

Стив вздохнул "да", и на том разговор закончился.

Так или иначе они отправились на север и пересекли границу. Другого выбора не было. Баки был не в восторге, но позволил Стиву держать себя за руку большую часть их молчаливой прогулки, просто принимая его привязанность, внимание и контакт. Стив наслаждался этим, наслаждался, пока мог. Он тоже не был рад попасть в ловушку, но Баки знал, что делает. И Баки был осторожным водителем, трепетно соблюдая ограничение скорости, поэтому они не привлекли никакого ненужного внимания со стороны блюстителей закона. Всё, что Стив должен был делать — следовать за ним и следить за его спиной.

Стив хотел, чтобы Баки мог доверять ему так же легко, как он сам ему. Было так легко доверять Баки, просто молча следовать за ним. И не то чтобы он вспомнил что-то, определяющее опыт Баки. Какой-то голос внутри сказал Стиву, что он вряд ли будет следовать за кем-то ещё; Баки был особым случаем. Можно даже сказать невротическим. Когда они приблизились, он занервничал.

— Сигнал не ловит, — заворчал Баки, сжимая ладонь Стива.

Да, это было тяжело для Баки. Они охотно шли в ловушку, без заранее разведанных данных, и у них не было никакого подкрепления. То, что они вооружены, или обладают сверхсилой, или что они вместе, никак не утешало. Едкий запах стресса и волнения Баки густо стоял в замкнутом пространстве автомобиля, и Стив ничего не мог сделать, чтобы его успокоить. Вообще ничего.

Они покинули асфальтированные дороги некоторое время назад, путешествуя по грунтовым дорожкам, пока даже те не превратились в заросшие лесные тропы. Четырёхколёсный привод справлялся в основном потому, что почва тут была не такой сырой, как вокруг пиратской пещеры. Деревья и кусты продолжали царапать машину, так что краска изрядно попортилась к моменту, когда они достигли своей цели.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, отведя взгляд от деревьев и взглянув на Баки. — И я не он, но ты знаешь, что и он тебя любит.

Сине-белый свет полной луны осветил половину лица Баки, погрузив другую в глубокую тень. Оба глаза блестели.

— Я знаю, — признался Баки голосом, слишком мрачным по мнению Стива. — И мне кажется, что и с одним, и с другим тобой я веду себя как идиот. — Баки вздохнул, повернувшись к дороге и сжав руку Стива, когда их GPS подал звуковой сигнал. — Мы на месте.

Тут не было ничего особенного. Это было большое открытое поле, окруженное древними деревьями. Полная луна довольно хорошо освещала пространство, но не позволяла заглянуть в тени, где кто-то мог ждать. Даже лучи фар не проникали так глубоко, и запах Баки снова усилился.

Когда телефон завибрировал, они оба подпрыгнули, одновременно ударившись головами о потолок. Скорее всего, на радость наблюдателям.

Взяв его, Баки прочитал вслух сообщение: 

— Не вылезай из машины.

— Они смотрят, — сказал Стив, щурясь в темноту, пытаясь увидеть кого-нибудь. Ничего. По коже поползли мурашки.

— Что я нахожу интересным, так это то, как пришло сообщение. — Баки повернул телефон к Стиву, и тот наклонился, увидев, что номер не высвечивается. SMS никак не могло так прийти.

— Тони узнал бы, как они это сделали, — отметил он.

Баки долго смотрел на него.

— Тони мёртв.

— Я просто говорю, что он был бы полезен, если бы не умер.

— Что было у Тони, кроме его мозга? — пробурчал Баки, смотря то на экрана телефона, то на темноту снаружи.

— Ты меня убьёшь, если я отвечу, — сказал Стив, вероятно, слишком честно, но он не любил лгать Баки.

Баки поднял брови и склонил голову к Стиву. Лицо его было сложным, но читалась в нём и искорка веселья. 

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя это остановит?

Фыркнув, Стив заставил себя расслабиться. Эти придурки хотели, чтобы они испугались, и он не собирался доставлять им удовольствие.

— Красавчик, я бы скорее предпочёл выйти из этой машины, чтобы они меня застрелили, чем ответить на этот вопрос. Они сделают это быстро и легко. — Он улыбнулся Баки. — Может быть, даже безболезненно.

— Ты только глубже себя закапываешь, — проворчал Баки. Тени цеплялись за половину его лица, но то, как выделялась мышца его щеки означало, что он сжимал зубы. Стив облизнул губы. Ему не понравилась интенсивность внимания Баки, то, как он рассматривал Стива: с любопытством и чем-то более тёмным.

— Обещай не убивать меня, — с панически бьющимся сердцем попросил Стив. А потом добавил: — и не пытать.

— Обещаю не убивать тебя легко, — со слишком большим удовольствием ответил Баки.

— Видишь, — усмехнулся Стив, — вот почему я тебе не говорю. Ты должен научиться идти на компромисс, красавчик.

— Тебе понравился секс? — спросил Баки, переключившись от смутной угрозы к приторной сладости. Стиву не понравилась эта перемена. Совсем.

— Да, — с подозрением сказал Стив, — так что я бы очень хотел не умереть, чтобы снова им заняться.

— Тебе ничего не перепадёт, если не ответишь мне прямо сейчас.

Стив раздражённо и недоверчиво распахнул рот. 

— Это шантаж! — воскликнул он. — Ты шантажист!

— Ответь на вопрос, — сладко потребовал Баки.

Скрестив руки, Стив посмотрел Баки в лицо, чтобы хотя бы увидеть свою смерть.

— Тони… У Тони была классная задница. — Баки очень тихо уставился на Стива. Стив почувствовал неуправляемое желание добавить: — Я мог бы солгать.

— Мы вернёмся к этому разговору, — мрачно пообещал Баки. — Приятно знать, на что ты пялился, когда тусовался в его лаборатории. Тони, — Баки цедил имя сквозь зубы, — имел ресурсы. И технологии, недоступные для широкой общественности. Бьюсь об заклад, он легко мог бы провернуть этот трюк. — Баки снова пошевелил телефоном. — Интересно, кто имеет доступ к тому же?

У Стива не было возможности ответить. И он, и Баки чуть наклонились вперёд, когда услышали вдалеке унылый рокот лопастей.

Баки пробормотал себе под нос:

— И это объясняет, как они собираются избежать слежки.

Телефон вновь зазвонил, хотя на этот раз они не подпрыгнули.

— Они хотят, чтобы ты вышел, — категорично сказал Баки. — Принёс им эту штуку.

Стив повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до рюкзака. Ткань заскрипела, когда он перетащил его на заднюю часть сидения. На самом деле ему не понравилась эта идея, но это лучше, чем выставить на открытое пространство Баки. Лучше, чем лишить Баки возможности сбежать.

— Стив... — начал Баки, но покачал головой.

— Бак, всё в порядке, — перебил он. — Они хотят, чтобы ты был здесь, потому что могут контролировать меня. Мой мозг, неважно. Это большая игра, так что есть хороший шанс, что мы будем в порядке. Им не нужна власть над трупами.

— Мне не нравится, что ты будешь не в пределах досягаемости, — пробормотал Баки, но остался на месте, обеими руками вцепляясь в руль.

— Мне нравится, что ты хочешь держать меня под замком, в то же время ненавидишь, что это происходит с тобой.

— Ну, не я в этих отношениях рецидивирующий девственник, — ответил Баки, приподняв уголок губ. — Ты явно нуждаешься в защите.

Стив вздохнул.

— Ты теперь это не скоро забудешь, да?

— Да.

Стив потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Они не причинят мне вреда. Я не хочу, чтобы они умерли. — Стив открыл дверь, но не вышел. — Ты им не нужен, если я тоже мёртв.

— Если они убьют тебя, я начну убивать и никогда не остановлюсь, — пообещал Баки. Для Стива это было равнозначно признанию в любви. Его сердце затрепетало.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, прежде чем выйти из машины. Его ботинки с хлюпающим звуком приминали грязную траву. Было трудно, но он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, а сосредоточился на дороге впереди, наблюдая, как вертолёт заслонил луну, а затем легко опустился на пустую поляну. Посадка была мягкой, лёгкой, и Стив каким-то образом понял, что пилот не просто хорош. У него было время только подумать об этом, потому что ветер отскакивал от лопастей, приминал траву, заставляя деревья реветь, как океан, и заглушал звуки людей, которые выскользнули из леса. Их были десятки: в масках, с автоматами, и все указывали на грудь Стива. У них были очки ночного видения и бронежилеты, двигались они как единое целое.

Волоски на шее Стива встали дыбом. Его руки были легки и расслаблены, не давая им повода стрелять. Минуты ползли, лопасти замедлились, и дверь вертолёта наконец открылась. Мужчина, одетый в прекрасно скроенный дорогой костюм, вышел и кинулся к Стиву. Он выглядел нервным, не встречал взгляд Стива, даже когда взял рюкзак из его рук и чуть не упал от его веса.

Затем он просто обернулся и побежал, хрипя и потея от напряжения. Ноша была для него слишком тяжёлой. Стив чувствовал мстительный, мелочный кайф от усилий человека. Это было единственное, что он сейчас мог сделать, поэтому смаковал ощущение, пока человек не забрался обратно в вертолет, и машина вновь не пришла в движение. Стив не мог видеть пилота, никого, кроме этого человека, так как остальные закрывали лица. Стив неохотно должен был признать, что это блестящий план. Если он или Баки пытались бы напасть и получили травмы, то оказались бы в часах езды от какой-либо помощи. Если бы они что-то узнали о своих оппонентах, то им всё равно пришлось бы долго ехать, чтобы хотя бы отправить сообщение. На этой маленькой поляне они были беспомощны, а их снаряжение — бесполезно. Более того, Стив был уверен, что ни один из этих парней не был важен — просто нанятая грубая сила. Хорошо обученные, но не те, кто отдаёт приказы.

Когда вертолёт взлетел, солдаты — или наемники — вновь растаяли в тени деревьев. Стив не сомневался, что у них всё ещё есть оружие, потому не пошевелился, мысленно считая. Когда прошло тридцать секунд, он осторожно повернулся к машине. Его ноги хлюпали по грязи, звук резал по ушам, но никто не стрелял ни в него, ни в Баки, ни в машину. Он пробрался к машине и открыл дверь. Так и не отпустив руля, Баки повернул голову к Стиву. 

— Я в порядке, — заверил Стив, открывая дверь. — Я в порядке.

— Это была большая огневая мощь, — пробормотал Баки, наконец, сняв руки с руля. Стив мог громко и ясно слышать подразумеваемое "даже для нас".

Стив сел и потянулся за рукой Баки. 

— Повезло, что они не стреляли.

— Заставляет задуматься, что они хотят от нас дальше. — Баки сжал руку, которую предложил Стив.

— Ничего хорошего, это точно.

Лежащий у бедра Баки телефон зазвенел, и тот взял его. Стив наклонился, чтобы увидеть новый набор координат с коротким сообщением: “Координаты следующей цели”.

Стив взял GPS, который они использовали раньше, и ввёл координаты.

— Отель примерно в четырех часах езды.

Баки вздохнул, оглядывая тёмную, пустую поляну. Они ехали сюда без остановок из Пиратской бухты; теперь им предстояли часы дороги без какой-либо гарантии на отдых в конце пути.

— Хочешь, я поведу? — предложил Стив, потирая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Баки. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки, — я в порядке.

Фары осветили тёмный лес, когда Баки завёл автомобиль, а затем отъехал. Тени росли и уменьшались, заставляя Стива вздрагивать, так как он знал, что там есть люди. Не похоже, что они ушли. Однако ничто, кроме теней, не двигалось, а затем они направись обратно к дороге, подальше от пушек.

— Жаль, что мы не знаем, что будет дальше. — Стив вздохнул, неловко ёрзая в машине. — Кроме случайного отеля в случайном маленьком городе в Канаде.

— Мне тоже, — признался Баки, и это было достаточно неожиданно, чтобы Стив потянулся к его руке. — Они будут продолжать использовать нас так долго, как только смогут, пока что-то не пойдёт не так. Даже они должны знать, что держать нас под контролем бесконечно невозможно.

— На самом деле, они могут быть достаточно тупы, чтобы думать именно так, но мы не должны на это рассчитывать. Я собираюсь вздремнуть, красавчик. Разбуди меня, когда захочешь, хорошо?

— Отдыхай сколько можешь, — Баки бросил на него быстрый взгляд, — понятия не имею, когда у нас в следующий раз будет возможность поспать.

Снова сжав руку Баки, Стив кивнул и прижался к своей стороне автомобиля, пока не упёрся головой в заднюю часть сиденья. К его удивлению, Баки не отнял руку, переплетая их пальцы, и Стив закрыл глаза и начал клевать носом. Это было легче, чем он ожидал: грохот дороги под шинами и тихое мурлыканье двигателя убаюкивали. Они не были в безопасности, они не знали, что будет с ними завтра, но, по крайней мере, они были вместе.

***

— Эй. — Стив вздрогнул и, заморгав, уставился на Баки, который склонился над ним. — Мы приехали.

Застонав и потерев рукой лицо, Стив сел, обнаружив, что они припарковались перед мотелем. Он был низким и приземистым, раскинувшимся вдоль края парковки, пустой, за исключением ещё одного автомобиля. Свет был тусклым, звезды вырывались из-за деревьев, окруживших их покуда хватало глаз, и облаков над ними.

— Это оно? — Стив покачал головой. — Как здорово, что они предоставляют нам лучшие условия. 

Баки фыркнул.

— Да ладно, мы не отдыхать приехали.

После того, как Баки вышел из машины, Стив захлопнул за собой дверь. У Баки были вещи, скудные, но были. Он занёс их в дверь с простым засовом, который мог сломать любой. Сам номер был блёклым, оформленным в коричневых тонах и удивительно пыльным. Лиловое покрывало, посеревшее от возраста, закрывало единственную кровать, а краска на потолке шелушилась.

— Делаем ставки на клопов? — спросил Стив.

— Другой вид жучков, это точно, — пробормотал Баки.

Стив осмотрел комнату и подумал о том, каково будет ползать по всем местам, которые, вероятно, не видели пылесоса в течение многих лет.

— О, какая радость, — пробормотал он.

Зайдя в ванную, он удивился, что тут чище, чем он ожидал. Пол был покрыт белой плиткой с голубыми кляксами, в углу пряталась небольшая душевая кабина и туалет, а стены — оклеены синими, выцвевшими от времени обоями. Его внимание привлёк коричневый конверт, лежащий на небольшой полке под зеркалом.

— Думаю, это для нас, — позвал он.

Замерев, Стив сосредоточился на конверте, но ничего не услышал, и предположил, что внутри нет ничего механического. Осторожно подняв конверт, он подивился его лёгкости. Встряска не сказала ему ничего нового, поэтому он разорвал бумагу, когда Баки заглянул ему через плечо. Там были деньги; три аккуратные стопки из двадцатидолларовых купюр, перехваченные простыми резинками. Стив перевернул их, приподняв бровь.

— Парень осторожен, — сказал он, передавая деньги Баки. Стив заглянул в конверт, пытаясь понять, есть ли там что-то ещё, что он мог бы пропустить. — Чертовски осторожен. — Он повернулся к Баки. — Не должны ли плохие парни произносить монологи о своих планах? Рассказывать всё как можно раньше?

— Только в фильмах, — пробормотал Баки, щурясь на деньги так, будто на полях могло быть написанное послание. Откинув волосы от глаз, он положил купюры на стойку и повернулся обратно к комнате. — Теперь о жучках.

Повернувшись, Стив смотрел, как Баки входит в комнату. Когда он поднял радио, Стив прислонился к дверному косяку ванной. Он был явно вне своей стихии, наблюдая, как Баки срывает заднюю часть прибора и начинает вытаскивать запчасти. Больше всего на свете Стив хотел знать, что, чёрт возьми, делал Баки, но держал язык за зубами. Динамик, провода; Баки возился с ними, длинные каштановые волосы свесились на лицо, но он полностью сосредоточился на работе. Стив никогда не уставал смотреть, как работает его металлическая рука, особенно пальцы. Логика подсказывала, что конечность, сделанная из металла, будет иметь проблемы с захватом и ловкостью, особенно при работе с крошечными элементами, но нет. Выглядело почти магически: пальцы подрагивали, сгибались и разгибались, и были так похожи на настоящие.

Когда Баки поднял глаза, стряхивая волосы с лица, в его руках были динамик, несколько обвивающих батарею проводов и другие части разломанного радио.

— Не хочешь сказать мне, что это? — Спросил Стив.

Баки только долго взглянул на него.

— Я же говорил. Жучки.

— Хм, — медленно сказал Стив.

— Прослушивающие устройства посылают сигнал, и эта штука должна быть в состоянии уловить помехи, чтобы сказать нам, есть ли тут какие-либо электронные устройства, передающие сигнал.

Стив слушал только вполуха: он был слишком занят, глядя на то, как Баки водил созданным устройством над каждым укромным уголком и трещиной в комнате. Его джинсы тесно обтянули бёдра, демонстрируя крепкие мышцы, и Стив ощутил дрожь внутри. Не так давно он побывал между этих бёдер, чувствовал, как они сжимают его бока. Он не мог поверить, насколько Баки был готов, как мягок. Он прикусил губу, наблюдая, как Баки повторяет процесс на следующей стене. Боже, ему так понравилось то, что сделали они в том бункере, когда Баки, сильный и уверенный, оказался под ним. Не меньше ему понравилось находиться внутри Баки, ощущая его жар, наслаждаясь его мягким и уверенным телом. И вязка, которая была лучше всего, что он когда-либо себе представлял. Стив понятия не имел, как кто-то такой колкий и постоянно сердитый может быть таким милым в постели.

Баки замолчал, высоко подняв устройство, и повернул голову достаточно, чтобы уголком глаза взглянуть на Стива.

— Ты что, на меня пялишься?

— Конечно, — сказал с усмешкой Стив. — Не знаю, как перестать.

Лицо Баки выдало сложную серию подергиваний, которые Стив не мог понять, потому что видел только половину. Хотя это выглядело очень интересно.

— Продолжай, — смутно указал Стив на следующую стену. — Ты прекрасно справляешься. Очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Опять приказы, — фыркнул Баки, но вернулся к своей работе. — Просто погоди, пока я не закончу.

— Я дрожу, — торжественно пообещал Стив. — Аж душа в пятки ушла.

Баки издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий приглушённый смешок, но вернулся к своей работе. Стив позволил своему взгляду изучать его крепкое великолепное тело. От возбуждающе широких плеч до выпуклости зада и роскошных бёдер. Он хотел снова почувствовать всю эту кожу под руками, хотел, чтобы это тело было над ним. Он задался вопросом, получится ли убедить Баки нагнуть его над ближайшим предметом мебели и трахнуть, или же он сам предпочёт нагнуться. 

Баки внезапно отвернулся от последней стены, которую осматривал, бросил устройство на кровать и направился к Стиву с громовым выражением лица.

— Ты, — прошипел он, и Стив невинно вскинул руки, — это была угроза.

Баки зарычал, комкая рубашку Стива в кулаках и дёргая его вниз. Баки показал свой пламенный темперамент, подключив к поцелую зубы и язык. Стив ухватил его за бёдра и нырнул в поцелуй с головой, получая и отдавая, облизывая и кусая губы Баки, пока им не пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Больше никаких жучков? — спросил Стив, держась за бёдра Баки.

— Осталась только одна огромная пиявка.

Стив засмеялся, но резко замолчал, когда в комнате зазвонил телефон. Он был ошарашен, но Баки отреагировал ещё ярче. Он подскочил, развернулся и поспешил к одной из сумок и расстегнул её. Звон продолжался, оглушительный в тихой комнате, а затем Баки достал телефон-раскладушку, светящийся зелёным светом.

Не сказав ни слова, Баки открыл его, а затем прислонил к уху. Он ни сказал ни слова, просто, сузив глаза, слушал кого-то на другом конце. Затем зарычал, низко и долго, взглянув на Стива, когда тот шагнул ближе.

Когда Стив приблизился, Баки зарычал:

— Ладно, Клинт, дай ему трубку.

— Кто это? — спросил Стив, желая потянуться к Баки, но пока не решаясь прикасаться к нему.

— Тони, видимо, — сказал Баки, всё ещё такой же злой, как когда рявкнул на Клинта, — у него есть что-то важное, так что Клинт сказал ему.

— И ты злишься, потому что?..

— Потому что Клинт не должен был никому давать этот номер, — заворчал Баки. Потом он вздохнул, подался к Стиву и прислонился к нему. Стив улыбнулся, понял намек и обхватил рукой плечи Баки. — Если Клинт сделал это, то тому должна быть веская причина. Тони, — вдруг сказал Баки, — должно быть есть.

Баки вздохнул и отнял телефон от уха, нажимая на кнопку.

— Чё надо, — грубо сказал Баки.

— Эй, Кэп, — сказал Тони странным голосом. Стив понял, что он не был увлечен, но устал. Ему больно, догадался Стив. — Вы двое сидите?

— Да, — солгал Стив, так как хотел, чтобы Тони продолжал. Тогда он сможет вернуться к поцелуям с Баки.

— Я понял, что с тобой не так! — крикнул Тони, наконец-то придавая своему тону бодрость. Баки сбоку напрягся, и Стив сжал его руку. — Новость хорошая, а ситуация плохая. Но самое главное, что я действительно знаю, что происходит со Стивом. По крайней мере, я думаю, что знаю? — Тони вздохнул, усталость вернулась. — Не имеет значения. Я знаю, как это исправить.

— Как? — спросил Стив, потому что Баки был очень тихим.

— Это всё роботы, микроскопические роботы. Злые маленькие ублюдки. Я нашёл их в образце спинномозговой жидкости, который мы у тебя взяли, поэтому мы не могли найти их раньше. — Стив потёр затылок; его покалывало. — Они сбивают тебя с толку, блокируют нейроны, и так далее, и так далее.

— Тони, — ровно сказал женский голос, — скажи им, как это исправить, и вернись в постель.

— Хорошо, Пеп, — легко сказал Тони, — удар электрическим током должен всё исправить. Сильный. Дело в том, что это опасно. Мы не знаем, как твой исцеляющий фактор справится с электричеством, и мы говорим о напряжении, достаточно сильном, чтобы остановить твоё сердце.

— Хочешь вылечить Стива, убив его? — потребовал Баки. — Это безумие, даже для тебя.

— Это нанониты, — заявил Тони, когда Стив снова мог думать, — они, вероятно, работают на электричестве в мозгу Стива, но они всё ещё просто роботы. Хороший удар электричеством перегрузит их крохотные микросхемы.

— И остановит его сердце, — зарычал Баки.

Стив перестал слушать, когда они всерьёз начали ругаться, оглядывая комнату. В этом месте не было ничего настолько мощного, чтобы ударить себя электрическим током. Телевизор — самый большой электроприбор, но лампы тоже могут подойти. Возможно.

— И как ты собираешься снова запустить его? Ты думал об этом, Тони?

— Для этого существует дефибриллятор, — пренебрежительно сказал Тони.

— Нет, Тони, дефибриллятор предназначен для поддержания циркуляции крови и кислорода вручную, пока не будет оказана надлежащая помощь! Вообще-то сам по себе он имеет чрезвычайно низкий шанс восстановления работы сердца.

У розеток был потенциал, но у проводов за ними его было ещё больше. До них даже не так уж трудно добраться, просто сломать гипсокартон, вырвать их и схватить. Конечно, если в них достаточно электричества для питания комнаты, то его хватит и чтобы встряхнуть его мозговых ботов?

— Ну, ещё раз его долбанём, — огрызнулся Тони. — Ограбим скорую. Ты хочешь вернуть Стива или нет, Барнс? Потому что я был чертовски уверен, что ты хотел его вернуть.

Поцеловав Баки в лоб, Стив остановил то, что вот-вот вырвалось бы изо рта. Он ничего не сказал, просто направился к стене у кровати, где заметил розетку. Стив впечатал кулак в стену над ней и вырвал кусок гипсокартона. Пучок безобидно выглядящих проводов был там, где он и ожидал.

— Стив! — Баки повернулся к нему, забыв про телефон в руке. — Какого чёрта? Ты соображаешь, что творишь?

Больше всего на свете Стив хотел развернуться и в последний раз сказать Баки, что любил его. Но тогда у Баки будет достаточно времени, чтобы его остановить, а он этого не хотел. Баки любил его, поэтому не просил. Чёрт, он бы не позволил ему, если бы это было так опасно, но ещё он хотел бы вернуть связь. Стив хотел, чтобы она была у него, он видел взгляд Баки, когда тот говорил о ней. Он не стал бы лишать его того, чем он так дорожил.

Схватив провода, Стив дёрнул и улыбнулся, когда концы выпрыгнули из отверстия. На мгновение он испугался, что они окажутся изолированы, как и остальные, но на свету кончики блестели серебром и медью.

— Нет! — рявкнул Баки, хватаясь за Стива.

Двести фунтов мышц врезались Стиву в спину, когда он схватил выдернутый из розетки конец. Тело прошил ток, заставив Стива закричать, и они рухнули обратно к стене. Провод разорвался сильнее, оставив в стене неровную борозду.

Паника исказила лицо Баки, когда он выдернул провода из руки Стива и отбросил их в сторону.

— Ой, — умудрился выдавить Стив, потому что это всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы Баки знал, что он в порядке.

Баки издал звук разъяренного медведя, настоящий рёв. Его лицо было красным, когда он оторвал Стива от стены, прижав его к кровати.

— Ты, мудила! Ты что творишь?! — Баки тряс его с такой силой, что застучали зубы. — Ты мог умереть!

Его живая рука соскользнула с плеча Стива. Стив нетвёрдо обхватил руками запястья Баки.

— Я в порядке, Баки, в порядке. Я... ничего не изменилось.

— Ты даже не стал ждать, чёртов идиот! — Баки дрожал, от ярости его лицо пошло красными пятнами. — Ты за секунду мог отъехать!

— Баки, — позвал Стив. Руки и пальцы болели, но в остальном он чувствовал себя прекрасно, — я здесь. Я в порядке. Удар был недостаточно силен.

— Но не потому что ты, блядь, не пытался! — Баки снова встряхнул его, металлическая рука сжимала с такой силой, будто пыталась вытрясти из него мозги.

— Не думаю, что ты сумеешь вытрясти их из меня, — вслух пожаловался Стив, оставаясь вялым и безвольным, как кукла, потому как не думал, что сможет хоть что-то сделать.

— Это всего лишь теория. — Баки казался немного спокойнее. — Тони не тестировал её. Мы не гарантируем, что ты это переживёшь. Ты не можешь просто…

Баки внезапно отпустил Стива и дёрнулся в сторону. Он пересёк комнату и врезал металлическим кулаком по стене ванной. С другой стороны раздался звук отвалившейся с потолка плитки. 

— Я проверил! — крикнул телефон. — Это сработает! Да ладно, Барнс, ты правда думаешь, что я пытаюсь его убить?

Баки обернулся к телефону, как к врагу, вся его ярость вернулась в одно мгновение, направленная на маленькое устройство и голос на другом конце. Стив был рад, что Тони не здесь, потому что он не был уверен, что сможет помешать Баки вырвать Тони сердце.

— Хочешь? Нет. Даже не задумываешься о последствиях своих действий или возможных рисках? Да, чёрт возьми!

— У Стива есть супер-сыворотка, — сказал Тони с чем-то, похожим на терпение, — он будет в порядке.

— И ему это шикарно помогло — он, бля, очнулся без памяти и с кровью из ушей!

Вздохнув, Стив поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную. Его рука была покрыта пылью, и ему было действительно любопытно, насколько попортил Баки единственную приятную часть их номера. Не похоже, что он мог внести свой вклад в разговор. Он согласился с Тони — это было очевидно с тех пор, как он попытался осуществить его план. Он не был нормальным человеком, и вокруг его мозга ползали роботы. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем более жутко это звучало.

Честно говоря, Стив был немного удивлен абсолютной яростью Баки. Всё это время он хотел вернуть старого его, и Стив не ожидал, что он отметёт любой риск для жизни. Определённо не полнейшее отрицание, которое он слышал сейчас. Это согрело его: знание, что Баки не хотел терять его таким, какой он был, без воспоминаний и надежды на их возвращение. Извращенно, но этот факт заставил его ещё сильнее захотеть их, и ценой был всего лишь риск остановки сердца. Не было никакой гарантии.

Он слышал, как Баки орал на Тони: в основном до него доносилась куча мата. Было в этом что-то: маленький город, отсутствие собственной службы скорой помощи, и другие вещи, которые, должно быть, напоминали события из жизни Тони. Стив просто покачал головой, поглядывая на ванную. Плитки были разбиты, хотя только одна полностью отвалилась. Разрушение было незначительным, по крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что они сделали с остальной частью номера.

Стоя у раковины, Стив замер, уже протянув руку к крану. Вода проводила электричество, вспомнил он. Удар электричеством, который не убил бы человека, будет намного хуже, если человек будет мокрым. Стив помыл руки, и сердце заколотилось, заглушая своим рёвом разглагольствования Баки. Это сработает, это даст Баки то, что он хотел, а он так мало хотел. Парень столько страдал, он заслужил быть счастливым, он заслужил пару, которая будет знать всю его историю, все их общие воспоминания, и он заслужил единственную связь, которую выбрал. Как бы Стиву не нравилось то, что Баки признал чувства к его нынешнему я, он не мог игнорировать, что то же самое знание принесло Баки боль. Он был влюблен в двух мужчин; он заслуживал иметь только одного.

С рук капала вода, когда Стив вышел из комнаты, прошёл мимо Баки, и схватил оборванные провода.

— Стив! — снова закричал Баки, но это всё, что он слышал. Боль взлетела по руке вверх и вниз, всё тело закаменело, электричество потекло по мышцам. Что-то треснуло и отскочило, и Стив внезапно оказался далеко от стены, лёжа на спине и уставившись на нависшего над ним Баки. Он кричал, понял Стив, когда слух медленно вернулся.

Больше догадался, чем услышал, подумал Стив, и тут его охватила волна головокружения. Он не мог говорить, не мог ответить Баки, перед глазами плыло. Пустота в его разуме исчезла, и полились воспоминания и знания, будто кто-то разорвал занавес, чтобы показать то, что никогда не уходило. Связь вернулась, она жужжала и кричала. Было больно, а ещё Стив пытался разобраться, что произошло за последнюю неделю — две недели? — и кем он был, кем стал, и что происходило прямо сейчас.

Он наугад потянулся в сторону Баки, ловя его руку и сжимая её, пока тот кричал и умолял. Стив подумал, что если Баки заткнётся хотя бы на секунду, то сможет с этим справиться. С ним, с собой, со всем. Господи, мыслей так много, и он не мог собрать их воедино, когда Баки кричал, а связь запихивала в него всё и сразу. 

— Стив, чёрт побери, скажи что-нибудь, или клянусь, я убью тебя. Просто хлебни жизни и покончи с этим дерьмом!

Что. Верно. Он мог что-то сказать, так?

Кашляя, Стив попытался сесть и упал на землю, а потом сказал: 

— Я знаю, что импульсивен, но даже я удивлён, что сделал это.

Баки перестал говорить, будто кто-то украл его голос, даже связь успокоилась. Он просто сидел, глядя на Стива с пустым выражением лица и раскрытым ртом. Закрыв глаза, Стив вздохнул и позволил себе думать, проиграть в уме последние дни. Или попытался. Баки не вдохновился этой идеей.

— Стив?

— Наверное, — зарычал Стив, открывая глаз и хмурясь на Баки.

Баки побледнел, его лицо лишалось цвета, пока не приобрело нездоровый синевато-зеленый оттенок. Однако прежде, чем Стив успел забеспокоиться, он снова начал краснеть, но так быстро, что он бы задался вопросом, не произойдёт ли у Баки инсульт, если бы ярость чуть не смела его с ног.

— Ты грёбаный ублюдок! — взревел Баки, бросаясь на него с распростертыми руками, и он явно не планировал его обнимать. Стиву пришлось поймать Баки за запястья, прежде чем тот сомкнул руки у него на шее. — Я тебя придушу сейчас!

Баки продолжал орать, широко раскрыв глаза и дёргаясь, пытаясь вырваться на свободу и, по-видимому, убить Стива. Они боролись на полу мотеля, издалека доносился голос Тони, требующий отчёта, а Стива подташнивало. Просто смешно.

— Баки! — закричал Стив, но Баки не слушал, не реагировал, только издавал бессвязный звук ярости и пытался добраться до шеи Стива. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдержать металлическую руку. — Мне жаль, что оставил тебя!

Баки застыл, как будто в него выстрелили, его руки ослабели в руке Стива. Стив осторожно ослабил хватку и выдохнул, когда Баки не попытался снова его убить.

— Какой же ты гад, — сказал Баки, встал и покачнулся перед тем, как резко направился к кровати и сел на край, закрыв лицо руками. Его волосы упали вперед, скрывая лицо.

Стив осторожно поднялся на колени и сказал: 

— Я в порядке, Тони. Поговорим позже, — и отключил телефон несмотря на протест Тони. — Баки? — он попытался подкрасться ближе и осторожно положить руку на колено Баки. Связь не давала ему ничего, кроме того, что он мог видеть перед собой: горя, ярости и страха Баки. — Эй, красавчик, я в порядке. Ты в порядке. Верно?

Баки ничего не сказал, низко опустив голову. Он держался очень спокойно, просто дышал. Двигаясь медленно и легко, Стив скользнул руками по бёдрам Баки, вверх по бедру, а затем мягко толкнул его обратно на кровать. Баки повиновался, но не поднял глаз, закрывая лицо руками, что было достаточно хорошо, так как он не отталкивал Стива. Не злился, ничего.

— Эй, — прошептал Стив, свернувшись у него за спиной и притянув его в объятия, — я знаю, это было глупо, но я просто... я хотел, чтобы она была у тебя. Наша связь.

— Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу. — Голос Баки был приглушён. — Вас обоих. Каждого из вас. Какого хрена вообще.

Стив уткнулся в шею Баки, не пытаясь утверждать, что он этого не заслужил. Он мог хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Баки, объяснить, почему это того стоит. Теперь Стиву придётся разгребать.

— Это справедливо, — пробормотал он, оставляя поцелуй за ухом Баки, — это было довольно глупо, и мне так жаль, что напугал тебя. Я просто... я так тебя любил, и я не хотел, чтобы ты отказывал себе в том, что делает тебя счастливым. — Он мягко потянул Баки за руки, отводя их от его лица. — Пожалуйста, красавчик. Эй, всё в порядке. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Понемногу Баки позволил Стиву убрать свои руки от лица. Вздохнув с облегчением, он склонился над Баки и замер. Последнее, чего он ожидал — влажное от слёз лицо Баки со слипшимися ресницами и блестящими глазами. 

— Ох, красавчик, — прошептал Стив. — Эй, тише… — Сердце заболело; Баки так расстроен. Он хоть когда-нибудь плакал? Нет, Баки никогда раньше не плакал, не рядом с ним. — Довольно, — голос Стива надломился, и он притянул Баки в свои руки, прижимая его лицом к своей шее. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ты даже не колебался, — всхлипнул Баки. — Ты мог умереть. Прямо здесь, в этой чёртовой комнате. На моих глазах, когда я ничего не мог сделать. 

— Но я не умер, — Стив сжал его крепче, — я здесь, и мне так жаль, что напугал тебя.

Баки вздрогнул.

— Я не могу перестать думать об этом, о том, что ты не встаешь с этого пола. Оставив меня в полном одиночестве.

— Мне очень жаль, очень. Я не должен был сделать это, не обсудив с тобой. — Стив погладил спину Баки, надеясь предложить утешение, которое явно не принесли его слова. — Я сейчас здесь. Я здесь, с тобой. Я в порядке. Я не буду делать ничего подобного снова, обещаю.

Не то чтобы Стив в последнее время выполнял свои обещания. Вздрогнув, он крепко сжал Баки и прижался щекой к его волосам.

— И мне так жаль, что я снова воспользовался голосом.

Баки отстранился, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы больше не утыкаться лицом в шею Стива. Казалось, что он просто смотрел, связь штормило от его эмоций.

— Ты помнишь?

— Да, красавчик, и мне очень жаль. Я понятия не имел, что делаю, но это не оправдание. Должно быть, ты ужасно себя чувствовал, и, для протокола, я полностью заслужил тот бросок в стену. 

— Ты помнишь, что произошло после нападения на Башню?

Стив кивнул, целуя Баки в лоб, прежде чем снова прижаться к нему.

— Всё. Это то, что я пытался вспомнить до того, как ты попытался меня придушить.

— Но, — растерянно произнес Баки, — это ведь был не ты?

— Нет, это был я, — Стив отстранился, обхватив руками лицо Баки и нежно поцеловав его, — он не был мной, но я — он. Я всё помню, я всё чувствовал, я всё понимал.

Связь вспыхнула неожиданными чувствами: чувство вины нахлынуло поверх замешательства, омыв его, прежде чем Баки приглушил эмоции.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Стив, — ты должен объяснить, что только что произошло.

— Я... — начал Баки, а потом у него явно закончились слова. — Я... — сглотнул он. — Прости, — сумел в конце концов выдавить он.

— За?... — подсказал, потому что он не мог думать ни о чем… — Оу. Ну, — Стив зарычал, — я не особо-то рад, что ты умолчал о ребёнке, но, кажется, могу понять, почему ты это сделал, так что... всё нормально.

— Это был не его ребёнок, — грубовато сказал Баки, потирая лицо, чтобы избавиться от оставшейся влаги. — Я не это имел в виду.

— Эм, — моргнул Стив. В голове было пусто. — Тогда что?

Очень тихо, Баки сказал: 

— Я тебе изменил. 

— Изменил?.. — Стив прищурился, потом повернулся к Баки и посмотрел на него. — Хорошо, нам придётся провести разговор, который ты сейчас возненавидишь, потому что... я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Это был я.

— Это был не ты. Ты дал понять, что практически мёртв. Тебя не было, ясно? Я должен был жить с этим фактом, я должен был принять его. То, что я сделал с ним... это был не ты.

Прикусив губу, Стив протянул руку к плечу Баки.

— Поэтому ты меня не подпускал? Когда я не мог вспомнить?

— Тебя там не было. Кто-то другой. С твоим лицом.

Стив поднял бровь, наблюдая за Баки, пытаясь интерпретировать его эмоции. Он не хотел тыкать в рану, но не мог игнорировать своё любопытство. Теперь он мог ответить на все вопросы, на которые не мог раньше.

— Я был настолько другим? Ты думал, что я совсем другой?

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Конечно, были сходства, но ты был другим человеком. И он ужасно расстраивался, если я думал о тебе в его присутствии, и тем более сравнивал его с тобой.

— Я помню, красавчик, — мягко сказал Стив, — но ты любил меня, хотя не думал, что это я?

— Почему, думаешь, я был так зол? Я должен был бросить тебя, чтобы дать ему то, что он хотел. — Баки замялся, его дыхание снова стало неровным. — И я это сделал.

Снова вина, жёсткая и терзающая связь. Баки был серьёзен. Он считал, что его близость к Стиву в последние несколько дней была прямым предательством их связи. Тот факт, что он спал, только усугубил всё чувство.

— Да, — согласился Стив, целуя Баки в нос и делая глубокий вдох, когда, наконец, занервничал, — мне нужно знать одну вещь, хорошо? Ты всё ещё любишь меня?

Стива ощутил знакомую вспышку тёмных эмоций — в основном сильное недовольство, но Баки не смеялся и не протестовал. Он молчал, прежде чем кивнул; ясно, что Стив не мог ошибиться ни в чем другом.

— Вот почему я так хотел убить тебя, — добавил Баки, закрыв глаза и спрятав их от Стива. — Я не могу... ты как нефиг делать творишь это тупое дерьмо, и я просто... я так сильно в тот момент тебя ненавидел. Так сильно.

Стив с облегчением (потому что Баки _любил_ его) мягко сказал: 

— У тебя есть полное право злиться на меня, на нас, но... тебе нужно кое-что понять, хорошо? Он не был мной, ты прав — он ненавидел эту мысль, но я — это он, Бак. Я помню всё это, помнишь? Я — это он. Ты не изменял мне, красавчик. Ты не мог этого сделать.

— Он не был таким, как ты! — Баки казался мучительным, внезапный взрыв последовал за молчанием, потому что Стив знал, что это не всё, что он должен был сказать. — Он мне нравился.

— И я любил тебя за это, любил снова влюбляться в тебя. Любил смотреть, как ты влюбляешься в меня, становишься со мной нежным, хоть и говорил, что не можешь. Что бы ты ни чувствовал тогда, что бы ни делал, всё в порядке. Тебе нечего стыдиться или не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым. Всё хорошо, правда.

Баки снова затих, но эта тишина ощущалась лучше, не была так заряжена негативными эмоциями. Может быть, Баки устал от эмоциональных горок, может быть, даже его энергия была настолько истощена, что он просто принял слова Стива. Может быть, Стив наконец-то достучался до него. Если Баки не был готов принять то, что Стив до и после нападения на Башню был одним и тем же человеком, то, может быть, мог принять, что Стив не был несчастен, не пострадал от всего, что он сделал.

— Мне нравятся новые воспоминания о тебе, — сказал Стив, проводя пальцами по острым скулам Баки, — нравилось наблюдать за тобой разными глазами, видеть таким, каким не видел никогда раньше. Я как будто был слеп и не понимал до этого момента.

— Например? — осторожно спросил Баки, но он готов был отодвинуть свои страдания.

— Например? — Стив усмехнулся, касаясь кончиком своего носа его. — О, красавчик, ты иногда не обращаешь внимания на себя. Ты так чертовски силен, так чертовски храбр, как будто даже я не знал. Ты подпустил меня, Бак. Ты не думал, что это я, и всё равно подпустил. Ты позволил мне любить тебя, и позволил себе любить меня. Ты слушал, ты так старался, чтобы сделать всё лучше. Я был, — Стив вздохнул, — я обращался с тобой, как с хрупкой вазой. Как будто тебе нужна была моя защита, а мне нет. Ты показал мне это.

— Я не понимал, как сильно ты… осторожничал со мной, пока не ушли воспоминания. Я даже не представлял, насколько ненавижу, когда ко мне подходят сзади, пока он не попытался прикоснуться ко мне. И я испугался. Я никогда не боялся с тобой, даже когда ты трахал меня сзади.

Стив улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Баки в нос. Тот был не особо рад, но Стив не мог сдерживать волну любви и счастья, которая норовила вырваться из его груди.

— Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты захочешь разговаривать, — признался Стив. — И, думаю, у нас точно не получится сразу же начать вести себя иначе, но если ты захочешь — мы постараемся. Что я хочу тебе пообещать, Баки, так это то, что буду чаще говорить с тобой и делиться своими мыслями, а не одержимо сдувать с тебя пылинки. Мне так с тобой повезло, знаешь?

Баки постепенно успокаивался, запутанность и грусть уходили, пока они разговаривали.

— Думаю, если бы тогда ты решил со мной поговорить, ничего не вышло бы, — вздохнул Баки, слегка откинувшись на кровать. — Я был очень... зол, когда мы впервые встретились.

— Преуменьшение, — поддразнил Стив.

— Я не хотел слушать. — Баки снова поёрзал, поворачиваясь на бок и забрасывая на Стива ногу. Тот раздвинул колени и позволил Баки сплестись своими ногами с его. — Я был слишком занят, пытаясь приспособиться к привычкам последних семидесяти лет. Честно? Я не думаю, что хочу слушать сейчас, но, по крайней мере, знаю, что такой вариант есть.

Он не слишком радовался этой идее, в его тоне появилось недовольство.

— Майкл опять потерял терпение? — Стив усмехнулся.

— Устроил целую лекцию. Мне было сказано сесть нахуй и слушать.— Баки пожал плечами, как обиженная кошка. — А всё, что я хотел — это обниматься.

Стив сузил глаза, затем дёрнул Баки на себя и одновременно навалился на него. 

— Ты хотел обниматься с Майклом?

— Ну, я бы пообнимался с тобой, но тебя не было. Поэтому я пошёл к нему домой. Только кровать была занята. — Баки фыркнул. — Мне нужно поговорить со Старком; он должен был установить в комнатах большие кровати. Я имею в виду, там были только три человека. Не может это быть так дорого.

Стив зарычал, заставив Баки вздрогнуть, ревность затмила все теплые чувства, которые Майкл породил за последние несколько дней.

— Я здесь, ты не будешь обниматься с Майклом.

Баки поднял голову и уставился на Стива, застенчиво моргая.

— Но это Майкл, — сказал он голосом, которым обычно другие люди называли имена своих домашних животных. — Разве он не для этого нужен?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Стив, — для этого нужен _я_. И Рыжая Бестия и Тиббс. Для этого нужен наш ребёнок. Майкл для... для... плевать мне для чего, но _не_ для обнимашек.

Баки расширенными глазами наблюдал за ним.

— Но тебя не было, — тихо сказал он. — И, думаю, я скучал по тебе.

— Сейчас я тут. — Стив пытался сохранить гнев, но он растаял от исповеди Баки и того, как он потянулся к его лицу, надавливая пальцами на гневную морщинку на лбу. — Никаких обнимашек с Майклом. Никаких разговоров со Старком о больших кроватях.

— Ты рассердился, — пробормотал Баки, всё ещё потирая пальцем морщину между бровями Стива. Он выглядел удивленным.

— Я только что сказал тебе, красавчик, — вздохнул Стив, остановившись на Баки, потому что, чёрт возьми, Стив теперь от него отделался, — ты научил меня, что мне больше не нужно быть с тобой нежным.

— Это немного странно: не нужно копаться в связи, чтобы понять, когда ты сердишься. — Баки отнял руку ото лба Стива. — Мне вроде как нравится.

— Хорошо, но _никаких_ обнимашек с Майклом, понял?

Баки неожиданно засмеялся.

— Я понятия не имею, как ты можешь ревновать к Майклу. До сих пор. Парень даже больше не свободен.

Вздохнув, Стив обмяк, наваливаясь на Баки.

— Знаешь, если ты действительно хочешь, я переживу это. То есть, я буду пиздец как злиться, но заставлю себя это пережить. Это не значит, что я не обнимаюсь с людьми, которых ты ненавидишь. — Стив скривился. — Не то чтобы я ненавидел Майкла.

— Ты не должен чувствовать от него угрозу. Ты — та самая причина, по которой я никогда не спал с ним. В буквальном смысле. Ты выиграл тот конкурс; он никогда не будет угрозой.

Стив снова вздохнул, потираясь щекой (и оставляя свой запах) о грудь Баки.

— Ты действительно не понимаешь. Я ничего не могу поделать. Я не хочу так себя чувствовать. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя были друзья, и чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я счастлив, — сказал Баки, пропуская волосы Стива сквозь пальцы. — В Башне я был счастливее, чем ожидал.

Стив улыбнулся, извиваясь и оставляя на Баки свой запах. 

— Я никогда не перестану пытаться сделать тебя счастливее.

— Для меня это непросто, — признался Баки. — На протяжении большей части моей сознательной жизни всё, на что я мог надеяться — это смягчение боли и выживание. Я не очень хорошо понимаю счастье.

Стив заполз на Баки и потерся своей щекой о его, смешивая ароматы.

— Вот почему ты должен мне поверить, когда я говорю, что если захочешь обнять Майкла, просто предупреди меня, чтобы я не волновался, как полный мудак.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обнять его? — предложил Баки. — А котов?

Раздумывая об этом, Стив переключился на другой бок Баки, снова потираясь о него. Баки откинул голову, предлагая Стиву свою длинную шею. Мягкий и открытый, такой уязвимый и полностью принадлежащий Стиву. В тот момент Стив не мог сказать ничего другого.

— Да, хорошо. — Стив снова вздохнул; он был так чертовски счастлив, потому повернулся, чтобы лизнуть Баки. — Мы обнимемся с Майклом. Он теперь в стае.

Баки схватил Стива за волосы и потянул за них, поднимая его голову.

— Да?

— Да, — Стив выкрутился, продолжив помечать Баки своим запахом, — помнишь, когда ты сбросил его с меня, и мы чуть не убили друг друга? Я отмечал его, и он попытался меня ударить, так что пришлось его схватить. Он согласился, и после всего дерьма, через которое он заставил меня пройти, тебе лучше поверить, что он от нас не уйдёт.

— Он пытался тебя ударить? — Баки застонал. — Инстинкт выживания этого парня ещё хуже, чем твой.

— Согласен, — сказал Стив, добавив: — Придурок.

Фыркнув, Баки отпустил волосы Стива, чтобы тот снова смог лизать его ароматические железы. Стив с удовольствием продолжил: он был счастлив быть с Баки, любил, что Баки просто позволял ему, позволял эту близость. Хотя и не так сильно, как ворчание. Даже если он не признался в том, что скучал по Стиву, это многое ему сказало.

Когда он попытался прижаться теснее, Баки прохрипел: 

— Стив, мне нужен кислород.

Ворча себе под нос, Стив приподнялся на локтях, но не перестал вести себя как кот с новой любимой игрушкой. Запустив руки под рубашку Баки, он дёргал за неё, пока Баки не закатил глаза и не помог Стиву снять её. Он собирался наклониться, чтобы оставить свой запах на груди Баки, когда его омега схватил его за плечи.

— Это будет мешаться.

Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем говорил Баки. Тот любезно постучал по груди Стива, и только тогда он понял, что так и не снял бриллиантовое колье. Смехотворно дорогое, дерзкое, блестящее алмазное колье из белого золота, надетое на него как знак собственности Баки. Оно, должно быть, стоило миллионы, и Стив был уверен, что Баки не поделился бы им ни с кем другим.

— Господи, я забыл.

Стив сел, потянувшись рукой к колье. Он позволил себе пробежаться по нему пальцам, вспомнив, как расстроился Баки, когда он отказался от подношения. Расстегнуть застёжку было не трудно, и Стив осторожно снял его. Держа колье в руках, он рассматривал подарок. Баки так завёлся, увидев его на Стиве.

— Думаю, что в следующий раз мне нужно купить тебе что-то подороже, чтобы ты не забыл.

— Дороже? — Стив покраснел, потом закашлялся. — Господи, Бак. Будет достаточно проблематично носить это все время. Собираешься купить мне еще? Хочешь узнать, сможешь ли обвесить меня всего?

Глаза Баки потемнели.

— На твоём теле так много мест для украшений. Я мог бы принести тебе серьги, кольца, браслеты... так много частей тела я мог бы украсить алмазами и рубинами. — Зная, что румянец расползается по шее, Стив попытался уткнуться головой, но Баки перекатился, прижимая его к постели. — Чем дороже, тем лучше.

— Баки, — проскулил Стив, но уже знал, что не отмажется. Он даже будет носить всё это, даже это проклятое ожерелье, потому что это Баки, и потому что его омега просил так мало. Как и картина — несложно было решить обнажиться перед Майклом. И ещё это был первый реальный подарок, который дал ему Баки. Было у него подозрение, что Баки не будет дарить ему цветы или конфеты, только смехотворно дорогие украшения. В лексиконе Баки не было слова “умеренность".

— Думаю, я мог бы сделать кое-что. Традиция. — Баки поймал подол рубашки Стива металлической рукой и дёрнул её. Живая рука пробралась под неё, лаская его живот. - Что-то, что можно надеть под одежду, чтобы я мог видеть это, когда ты раздеваешься. Когда ты меня трахаешь. Когда принимаешь душ.

— Это смешно, — заявил Стив, но очень тихо и низко. А потом ещё тише добавил: — Никто не дарил мне ничего подобного раньше.

— Так круто смотрится, — пробормотал Баки, склоняясь, чтобы облизать шею Стива. Стив был не против, а потому наклонил голову, чтобы у Баки был лучший доступ. Чем больше желез стимулировалось, тем больше феромонов оседало на коже Баки. — Так красиво, ты как какой-то восточный секс-раб. Гламур и фантазия.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим восточным секс-рабом? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Я хочу всего, — быстро ответил Баки. — Я хочу трахнуть тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Я хочу облизать тебя, и я хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня и заставил меня взять тебя. _Я хочу всё_.

— У тебя это есть, — сказал Стив. Он не особо задумывался, но знал, что это правда. — Я буду носить бриллианты ради тебя, Бак. Даже если я потеряю свои воспоминания, ты всё ещё не сможешь от меня избавиться.

Потянув Баки вниз, он поцеловал его, застонал ему в рот, когда Баки так сладко приоткрыл его. Поцелуй не был глубоким, но Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу, а затем засосал её, в то время как Стив запустил руки ему в штаны.

Затем Баки закричал: 

— Подожди!

И оттолкнул Стива. Даже одеяло поднял, не давая ему приблизиться.

— Что? Что происходит?

— Ты же не девственник, да? — хмуро и очень серьёзно спросил Баки.

Стив так сильно закатил глаза, что они чуть не выпали из черепа.

— Господи, бля, да ты как ребёнок.

— Я!? — обиженно заорал Баки. — Это не я скрывал возвращение девственности от ничего не подозревающего партнёра!

— Возвращение девственности? Нельзя _снова_ стать девственником. 

— И всё же, — злобно проговорил Баки, — ты справился.

— А ты всё же смешной ребёнок. — Стив подобрал ноги под себя, проанализировал возможные пути побега Баки и набросился на него. В другой момент Баки бы увернулся, но он не ожидал, что Стив прикоснется к нему, не говоря уже о том, что так внезапно — без медленного, осторожного предупреждения. Когда Баки прекратил елозить под ним, Стив рявкнул: — Послушай, старик, ты не лишил меня девственности, не в этот раз и не в прошлый. Я _отдал_ её тебе, так что прекрати вести себя так, будто совершил какое-то преступление, как будто мне не нравилась каждая секунда. Или как будто я не выбирал тебя. Я выбрал тебя, и я мог бы отказаться в любое время.

Стив мог чувствовать, что Баки хмурится, как мог почувствовать изменение давления воздуха. 

— Он мог бы быть особенным, не просто возня.

— _Мог_ бы? — Сжимая руками запястья Баки, Стив рухнул на него, специально выбивая из него весь воздух. — Это был лучший секс в моей жизни!

— Как будто тебе есть с чем сравнивать. — Баки всё ещё ворчал, решив придерживаться своих возмутительных утверждений.

— О, хорошо, тогда как думаешь, какой был лучше?

— Я не знаю! — зашипел Баки. — Я не знал, что иду спать с девственником! Никогда такого не было до тебя, черт побери! Я похож на парня, который хочет соблазнить девственника?

— Тогда заткнись, — огрызнулся Стив. — Потому что это был мой выбор, и ты, по крайней мере, можешь порадоваться, что я выбрал тебя дважды.

Тело Баки расслабилось под руками Стива. Большая часть его гнева исчезла, и он глубже зарылся в постель.

— Да.

— Да, — повторил Стив, шаря в лёгком раздражении, хотя шарить было и не нужно. Наконец он остановился: — Так ты скажешь мне, как ребёнок, или нет?

Баки не изменился за последние две недели настолько, чтобы вдруг начать излучать счастье при мысли о своей беременности. Маленькие признаки сварливости внезапно стали для Стива такими домашними. Его молчание было таким знакомым и любимым, потому что это был Баки.

— Я не показывался Брюсу, — осторожно сказал Баки, когда Стив нахмурился, — но, думаю, моё тело все равно меняется. Я думаю, он это подтвердит, но... Я на всякий случай избегал драк.

Мягко улыбаясь (потому что Баки такой Баки), Стив ослабил свою хватку, чтобы потереться лицом о грудь Баки.

— Ты пойдёшь к нему, как только мы закончим с этим… О, чёрт! — Стив слез с Баки, когда, наконец, вспомнил, как всё это началось. Человек в плаще и серебряной броне, с его проклятым исчезающим облаком нанонитов и планами путешествия _во времени_... Господи, как он мог забыть эту часть?

Схватив с пола телефон, Стив быстро вывел на экран последний входящий номер. Однако перед тем, как он успел нажать на вызов, Баки поднялся, обхватил руку Стива и попытался вытащить телефон.

— Это может подождать, — зарычал он.

— Я не уверен, что это возможно, — заявил Стив, но... — подождать чего?

— Ты не хочешь пометить меня? — Баки выдернул телефон из внезапно ослабевших пальцев Стива и отбросил его. — Внутри и снаружи?

— Да, — медленно сказал Стив, — но... я не уверен, что это может подождать, Бак. Я знаю, кто это сделал, и я знаю, почему.

Баки долго смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, связь не давала ничего, кроме непонятных помех, а потом он выдохнул и обмяк.

— Хорошо.

Наклонившись вперёд, он украл быстрый поцелуй, а затем достал телефон. На этот раз он нажал на вызов, а затем установил громкую связь. 

— О, теперь ты хочешь поговорить со мной, — сердито ответил Тони.

— Тони, — серьёзно сказал Стив, — я знаю план.


	19. Chapter 19

Клинт наслаждался прекрасным быстрым сном, когда подушка завибрировала и грубо разбудила его. Под подушкой лежали три телефона, и один из них включился. Один был связан с номером, который он дал своим связным, людям, которые предоставляли информацию, когда он был под прикрытием. Один для Мстителей в случае крайней необходимости. Последний для Таши. К сожалению, чтобы проверить, какой именно звонил, ему пришлось открыть глаза.

Громко застонав, Клинт выругался в ночь, но послушно перевернулся на живот, отодвинув подушку. Щурясь на три телефона, он обнаружил, что пурпурный сигнал Мстителей мигает. Текстовое сообщение. Схватив телефон, он перекатился на бок и поднял его над головой. Он рисковал уронить эту штуку себе на лицо, но было так удобно...

После разблокировки суровый белый свет ударил по глазам, поэтому ему пришлось ещё слегка прищуриться, чтобы прочитать. Неизвестный номер послал ему простое сообщение: "подхват в воздухе. Полный состав. Миссия готова. Мало времени”. После этого была серия координат, более эффективная, чем использование имён или адресов.

Адреналиновая дрожь прошла по телу. Была только одна причина, по которой он получил это сообщение на этот конкретный номер. Стив и Баки, должно быть, наконец-то нашли зацепку. Клинт должен доставить для них транспорт, не разглашая, для чего он нужен, а также собрать всех Мстителей. Тони не слишком хорошо двигался после того, как симулировал свою смерть; дыра в его груди была довольно впечатляющей. Наташа была не на месте, преследуя свою собственную зацепку, но находилась поблизости.

Клинт потёр глаза и сел, открывая красный телефон (номер Таши). Сообщение было идентичным сообщению Баки (или Стива), но он добавил: “подробности пока неизвестны. Сообщи местоположение”. Он отправил его сначала Тони, потом Наташе, поскольку ещё не знал, где она. Зелёного кода не было, так что Брюс остаётся дома.

Припасы могли стать проблемой, но Таша могла достать их из одного из своих тайников. Стив и Баки взяли с собой вещи, когда отправились в путь. Клинту нужны были собственные вещи, но никто не поблагодарит его за задержку. Хотя надо бы забрать вещи Тони...

Отправив ещё одно сообщение Таше ("принеси снаряжение"), он скатился с кровати и начал.

— Джарвис?

— Да, Соколиный Глаз?

— Мне нужны те фотографии, которые я загрузил для непредвиденных обстоятельств: нафотошопленная вечеринка по случаю возвращения Тони. Мне нужно, чтобы ты загрузил в сеть одну, ту, где я показываю большие пальцы, и подписал: "Клинт расправил руки, будто сообщая: ночь кино Мстителей", восклицательный знак. “Вечеринка начинается”, восклицательный знак. Потом поставь остальные в очередь, пока мы не вернёмся.

— Считайте, что сделано, Соколиный Глаз.

Клинт показал потолку большие пальцы.

— Ты лучший, Дживс. О-о, — он поднял глаза, хотя знал, что Джарвиса на самом деле нет в потолке, — составь один твит о чествовании Тони.

— Понял, Соколиный Глаз.

Обеспечив алиби, Клинт опустился на колени и полез под кровать за бумажным конвертом, который приклеил скотчем к раме. Пачка наличных мелкими купюрами, которые пригодятся для любых неотложных нужд, пока они не доберутся до большого тайника. Они с Ташей запрятали несколько. Забрав деньги, Клинт на мгновение задумался, не надеть ли костюм сейчас, но решил не делать этого. Он не хотел выглядеть так, будто отправляется на задание. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь догадается, что большинство Мстителей на самом деле не в Башне. До тех пор Джарвис и Брюс их прикроют.

Выбрав свои лучшие рваные джинсы и выцветшую футболку, он засунул голые ноги в неоново-синие шлепанцы, затем взъерошил волосы, хотя те и так уже были в беспорядке после сна. Его внешний нельзя было даже отдалённо назвать профессиональным. У дверей ангара стояли два проверенных охранника ЩИТа. Он просто совершал быструю поездку на Квинджете, чтобы забрать причудливую закуску, которую захотел Тони, так как вечеринка была в его честь. К счастью, Тони был достаточно двинутым, чтобы ездить за едой в другие страны, так что никто не будет подвергать сомнению то, что ему нужно взять самолёт.

Щурясь и зевая, Клинт расправил плечи и направился к крыше. Это было легко, как пирог испечь.

— Вот хрень, — пробормотал он, — теперь я хочу пирог.

Слава богу, на Квинджете был хотя бы кофе.

***

Тони прятался не ближе всех, но был на пути к океану. Любой, кто следил за Клинтом, видел, что траектория соответствует алиби. Все знали о резиденции в Малибу, но мало кто знал о хижине Кейп-Кода. Она только недавно была закончена, и никто там не жил. Она даже не была полностью обставлена. Кухня была почти пуста, в спальнях ничего, кроме голых стен, но подземная лаборатория работала. Благодаря дуговым реакторам Тони не тянул энергию из сети, так что был более чем счастлив провести в лаборатории всё своё время; по крайней мере, там никто не увидит ни света, ни движения. Это было идеальное место, чтобы спрятать их гения.

Как только Клинт оказался достаточно далеко от Башни, то заговорил с единственным, кто мог связаться с Тони.

— Джарвис, приятель, ты здесь? — Тони официально никогда не говорил, что Джарвис присутствовал в самолётах, но учитывая, что у Тони была привычка пихать ИИ в каждую систему, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался, это было хорошее предположение.

— Да, Соколиный Глаз.

— Ха! — Клинт не мог не быть доволен собой. — Я знал, что Тони ничего не может с собой поделать. — Он покачал головой. — Мне нужно связаться с Тони. У нас есть новая информация от чудо-близнецов, и мне нужно забрать его.

Джарвис говорил осторожно, защищая своего хозяина, как курица с больным цыплёнком. 

— Сэр ещё не способен к бою.

— Мы не станем его бить, — пообещал Клинт, — но он нам нужен, Джей.

— В последний раз, когда он был нужен, он получил дыру в груди.

— Всё лучше, чем умереть, верно? Потому что это был единственный выход.

Клинт был уверен, что если бы ИИ мог вздыхать, то вздохнул бы.

— Я вас соединю. Один момент.

Раздались помехи, и через несколько секунд голос Тони устало произнёс: 

— Мне сообщили, что мой сон прервали по веской причине.

— Стив сказал собираться. — Клинт был поражён тем, как устал Тони. Ему так недоставало привычного сарказма, шуток и неиссякаемой энергии. Клинт не видел Тони после того, как тот “умер” (Наташа вывезла его из Башни на грузовике), только помог установить медицинское оборудование в кабине. И всё же Клинт не думал, что Тони так плох. — Знаешь, тебе необязательно лететь. Могу пропустить тебя и полететь за Нат.

— Нет, — тяжело вздохнул Тони, — нет, у меня тоже есть кое-что для Стива. Не хочу рисковать. Этот датчик слишком хрупок для таких, как ты.

— Тони, — услышал Клинт голос Пеппер на заднем плане, но потерял нить разговора, когда Тони громко сказал:

— Буду готов к десяти. 

— Понял, — помедлив с ответом, закончил Клинт и позволил Джарвису прервать разговор. Он должен был верить, что Стив и Тони знали, что делали, даже если не был в этом полностью уверен.

Клинт приземлился через десять минут. Вряд ли кто-то бы заметил Квинджет, но Клинт всё же летел на максимальной высоте, прежде чем выключил все огни и приземлился так мягко, как мог. Чем незаметнее, тем лучше. Сейчас не нужно рисковать.

Поток воздуха из двигателя пригнул к земле высаженные во дворе растения. Молодые деревья и кустарники низко пригибались к земле. Сам дом был тёмными и неприветливым и напоминал модернистский куб со своими огромными оконными стеклами, зияющими, будто рты голодных лягушек.

Инфракрасные датчики самолёта засекли две фигуры, находящиеся у входа. Тони и Пеппер. Клинт открыл люк и шагнул навстречу Тони. Капюшон его толстой толстовки был натянут на голову, одна рука прижималась к рёбрам, вероятно, придерживая бинты. Он медленно двинулся к самолету. Пеппер в джинсах и кроссовках — странное зрелище. Она тащила квадратный металлический ящик с чёрными вертикальными полосами, старательно подстраиваясь под шаркающую походку Тони.

Клинт нахмурился. Каким бы эгоистичным ни бывал временами Тони, Клинт никогда не видел, чтобы он позволял Пеппер нести что-нибудь тяжёлое, если мог помочь. Не имеет значения, что она была его альфой, он никогда не позволял ей заниматься физическим трудом.

— Привет, — поздоровался Тони, медленно поднимаясь по трапу.

Клинт сжал пальцы в кулаки и прижал их к бёдрам. Если бы он предложил помощь или попытался поддержать Тони, то ему бы откусил голову либо сам Тони, либо его чрезмерно заботливая альфа.

— Привет, — отозвался Клинт. — Пеппер. 

Внутри самолёта слабые лампы осветили лицо Тони. Он дерьмово выглядел. Очаровательный зеленовато-синий оттенок кожи сочетался с тёмными и тяжёлыми кругами под глазами. Клинт вновь подумал о том, что посадить Тони на борт было очень плохой идеей.

— Вау, дерьмово выглядишь.

— Спасибо. Выглядишь так, будто набухался.

— Спасибо! — гордо ответил Клинт. 

— Ты что, пил? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, — оскорблённо сказал Клинт. — Это маскировка.

Тихое рычание испугало Клинта, и он быстро сосредоточился на Пеппер. Альфа смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди, и Клинт неосознанно начал испускать успокаивающие феромоны. Грёбаные альфы были ужасны.

— Позаботься о нём, — потребовала Пеппер.

— Да, мэм, — быстро ответил Клинт. На всякий случай он отдал честь, и рычание наконец прекратилось. Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Если я надену костюм, тебе станет легче?— спросил Тони у Пеппер.

— Мне было бы легче, если бы ты остался дома, — сказала Пеппер и вздохнула. — Но раз я ничего не могу поделать, то да, надень его.

— Да, альфа.

Тони отдал честь дрожащими пальцами, а затем коснулся одного из браслетов на запястьях. Панель, скрывавшая костюм, скользнула вверх, части брони взмыли к Тони и приникли к нему. Клинт поддерживал его, позволяя стоять прямо и уверенно.

Пеппер отступила, позволив Клинту поднять трап. И если Тони всё время будет смотреть на неё, Клинт ничего не скажет.

— Куда сейчас? — спросил Тони, когда самолет набрал скорость. Он тяжело опустился в кресло и осторожно сел. Клинт старался не слишком волноваться. Ничего не выходило.

— За Ташей. У неё мои вещи, плюс кое-что, что, вероятно, хотел бы получить Баки. — Он набрал траекторию и развернулся в кресле лицом к Тони. — Между прочим, мы устраиваем в твою честь вечер кино с пиццей.

— Это и есть легенда?

— Разве я не это сказал?

От усталого взгляда, который бросил на него Тони, Клинту стало не по себе.

— Чувак, ты не в порядке.

Тони закрыл глаза.

— Я выживу.

Вздохнув и сразу поняв, что битва проиграна, Клинт повернулся к управлению. Он — не Стив, так что не станет биться головой о каждое препятствие. Если Тони считал, что должен быть здесь, Клинт не сможет его отговорить. Скорее всего, он сделал бы только хуже, если б попытался. По крайней мере, сейчас Тони сидел на месте и не пытался вылететь за пределы самолёта.

Они летели в тишине следующие двадцать минут. Клинт надеялся, что Тони спит, хотя и сомневался. Тем не менее, он молчал, когда самолет достиг координат, которые отправила ему Таша. Это было поле в глуши. Приятно; Клинт почти что ожидал, что она окажется в середине перестрелки на какой-то крыше, и он не был уверен, что сможет удержать самолёт.

— Мальчики, — поздоровалась Таша, поднимаясь по трапу, в каждой руке держа вещевой мешок. Клинту она добавила: — Отлично выглядишь.

Ухмыляясь, Клинт поднялся, когда она начала сортировать снаряжение. Как только они поднимутся в воздух, он наденет броню.

— Здорово быть известным, как идиот.

Тони фыркнул, доказывая, что не спит.

— Я думал, идиот у нас Майкл.

— Во-первых, — сказала Таша, — он не Мститель. Во-вторых, он не идиот. В третьих, — Таша протянула бутылку Тони, — выпей.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Тони посмотрел на подношение, затем закатил глаза и взял его.

— Да, мам.

— Не умничай, — ответила Таша. — Что происходит?

— Стив хотел рассказать всем нам сразу, — начал Клинт, но сдался, как только она взглянула на него своим лучшим убийственным взглядом. Только Баки делал это лучше. — Мы забираем Стива и Баки в безымянном мотеле. В послании больше ничего не сказано.

— Откуда нам знать, что это не ловушка? — предсказуемо спросила Таша.

Прежде, чем Клинт успел рассказать ей о коде и номере, и поспорить, что Баки никогда его не потеряет, Тони сказал:

— Он вернул память. — Клинт повернул голову так быстро, что в шее что-то хрустнуло. — Мы знаем, кто стоит за этим и каков его план. Это грандиозный конец света, потому собираются все Мстители, детки.

— Тогда где Сэм и Брюс? — спросила Таша.

— Сэм выступает в Сан-Диего, — ответил Клинт. — Появилась ещё одна база АИМ, и парни в Вашингтоне хотели, чтобы с ними был Мститель. — Клинт не видел, но знал, что Таша закатывает глаза. — Брюс скрывает наше алиби.

— Какое?

— Вечеринка с пиццей! — прокричал Клинт. — В честь Тони.

— Хороший план, — сказала Таша, и простая похвала была похожа на награду. — Мы уверены, что не должны ему звонить?

— Да, — ответил Тони, — но это не точно.

— Значит, мы мало знаем о плохом парне?

— Нет. — Тони поерзал на стуле, вытянул шею и скрестил руки на груди. — Стив сказал, что его зовут Доктор Дум.

— Ничего страшного, — проворчал Клинт.

— И что у него есть способность контролировать время с помощью камня, который он украл. Стив считает, что Дум лишил его памяти и пытался убить меня, чтобы Мстители не смогли остановить его.

— Хорошо, что Баки на нашей стороне, а к Стиву вернулась память, — сказал Клинт, переводя самолёт на автопилот. Он направился к куче вещей, рядом с которой лежал чёрный лук. — Как, кстати, к Стиву вернулась память?

— Нанониты блокировали его нервные пути, — сказал Тони без капли привычного энтузиазма. — Я сказал ему, чтобы он ударил себя электрическим током, замкнул их цепи...

— Что ты сделал? — резко спросила Таша.

— ...и это сработало, — закончил Тони. — Очевидно, Дум был настолько уверен, что мы никогда не поймем этого, что рассказал Стиву весь свой план.

— Злодеи, — усмехнулся Клинт, — вечно монологи. Они когда-нибудь научатся?

Стянув рубашку, Клинт начал переодеваться в стандартный тактический жилет ЩИТа, хранящийся в их конспиративных домах. Не пуленепробиваемый костюм, который создал для него Тони, но сойдёт. Лёгкий кевлар защитит его от большинства атак, поэтому он не беспокоился. Стрелы, с другой стороны, заставили его немного поволноваться. Все они были нормальными, а не прицельная стрела.

— Плохой дядя Барнса не научился, — сказала Таша. — У нас на него ничего нет.

— Обязательно будет, — сказал Тони, и к нему вернулась прежняя уверенность. — Но у нас сейчас есть рыба покрупнее.

— Рыба, путешествующая во времени, — заметил Клинт.

— У меня уже голова болит. — Тони застонал. — Чертово путешествие во времени. С проклятыми камнями. — Хотя Тони и был в костюме, он потёр виски. — Как скоро мы доберемся до Чудо-дуэта?

Клинт улыбнулся.

— Через сорок пять минут.

***

Когда они сказали, что это был безымянный мотель, то действительно имели в виду именно это. Клинт кружил по маленькому городку, в котором было не больше тридцати домов. Он был просто поражен, что здесь вообще был мотель.

— Пытаемся быть тихими, или ну нахрен? — спросил он своих пассажиров.

— Ну нахрен, — хором сказали Тони и Нат, заставив Клинта захихикнуть. Он не мог оглянуться на них, но представлял себе выражение их лиц. Как две кошки, которые проснулись и обнаружили, что ряжом с ними задремала собака: удивлённые и испуганные.

Стоянка мотеля примыкала к стоянке какого-то мини-маркета, поэтому Клинт сел прямо там. По крайней мере, им не придётся звонить Стиву или Баки. Чёрт возьми, весь город увидит их, если не услышит. Квинджет присел, как во сне, почти не вздрогнув. Нат дважды хлопнула в ладоши, что было высшей честью, и он повернулся, чтобы поклониться, когда нажал кнопку рампы.

Голос Барна зазвенел снаружи, он звучал напряженно и измученно, раздражение лилось из каждого слога:

— Спасибо, блядь, что вы, ребята, здесь!

Все они повернулись, чтобы посмотреть, как Смертоносный Котик ступил на трап, таща огромный рюкзак и почти кипя от злости.

Клинт моргнул.

— Это самый тёплый прием, который ты когда-либо мне оказывал.

Барнс повернулся, его холодные глаза смотрели на Клинта с убийственной неподвижностью.

— Я настолько счастлив, что мог бы засосать тебя прям щас. — В его голосе не было радости.

— Не уходи от темы, — голос Стива оборвал на корню всё, что они могли сказать. — Курение серьёзно вредит...

— Ещё одно слово, Роджерс, и можешь пойти и подружиться с нашим диваном, — зарычал Баки, указывая на Стива, который поднимался по пандусу с остальными сумками.

Таша кашлянула, Тони тоже. Клинт не беспокоился, хмуро глядя на обоих суперсолдатах. Что его удивило, так это то, что Стив просто скрестил руки и сжал челюсти.

— Баки, ты не воспринимаешь это всерьёз.

— Не уверен, что смогу справиться с папашей Кэпом прямо сейчас, — застонал Тони. 

— Заткнись, Тони. — Клинт удивленно моргнул, как и Таша с Тони. — Баки. Ты должен лучше заботиться о себе, неважно, рядом я или нет.

Баки снова зарычал, повернувшись к Стиву и протянув руки в самой агрессивной капитуляции, которую когда-либо видел Клинт. Двигаясь очень медленно, он начал закрывать рампу, надеясь просто слиться с фоном.

— Когда?!

— Не смей мне когдакать, — прошипел Стив. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, когда. Ты не ребёнок, и я должен быть твоим парнем, а не отцом!

— Так не веди себя как он!

— Как только ты начнёшь вести себя как взрослый! — рявкнул в ответ Стив, сделав шаг вперед. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я прав!

— Я отлично знаю, что сейчас ты нихрена не понимаешь, паникуешь и сводишь меня с ума!

— Ты думаешь, это паника? — Низкое рычание прокатилось по самолёту. — Это гнев, Баки. Как думаешь, что произойдёт, если ты не будешь о себе заботиться?

— Абсолютно ничего, так как сыворотка лечит всё, хочу я этого или нет.

— Сыворотка не излечивает всё! — крикнул Стив, и Клинт тихо скользнул в кресло пилота. — Особенно когда не ешь!

Баки издал звук, похожий на рёв разъяренного носорога, фыркнул через нос и протопал к пульту управления. Клинт отодвинулся как можно дальше от него и краем глаза наблюдал, как Баки полез под панель управление. Что-то щёлкнул, потом зашуршало и Баки вытащил... шоколадный батончик? Что? Когда? Кто спрятал конфеты в самолёте и не сказал ему?

С выражением лица, более подходящим для массового убийства, Баки сорвал фольгу, а затем запихнул в рот сразу половину батончика. Проглотил, даже не жуя, а затем поступил так же со второй половинкой. Конфета исчезла за несколько секунд, и Баки швырнул обертку в Стива. Фольга не смогла бы долететь до цели, как бы Баки не старался, а потому печально запорхала между разозлёнными мужчинами.

— Вот, счастлив? А теперь прекрати, или я клянусь, что...

— Или что? — зарычал Стив. — Потому что лучше тебе поверить, что я никогда не перестану убеждаться, что ты здоров, и плевать мне, сколько истерик ты устроишь.

— И я ценил это первые несколько минут, но потом ты меня выбесил, и если продолжишь давить, то я вышвырну тебя с этого самолёта и сам отправлюсь за камнями.

— Я бы остановился, если бы ты ответил, а не игнорировал меня.

— Как, блядь, реакция повлияет на то, что уже произошло?

— Серьёзно? — Стив поднял руки. — Баки, ради всего святого, как, по-твоему, сделать что-то лучше? Признать и попытаться изменить!

И тогда из позы Баки ушёл гнев, сменившись на ту вызывающую, хищную неподвижность, которая сильно напомнила Клинту день, когда парень впервые пришёл в Башню.

— Зачем мне было меняться, когда тебя не было?

Стив шумно зашагал к Баки.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, рядом я или нет. — Несмотря на гнев, он осторожно потянул Баки за локти к себе и надавил ему на шею так, чтобы он вскинул голову. Так они были одного роста. — Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся живым и здоровым. Потому что ты мне нужен, Бак, и меня пугает, когда ты так неосторожен.

— Тогда это работает в обе стороны, — внезапно сказал Баки. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я был осторожен, но не тратишь ни секунды на размышления о собственной безопасности. Даже сегодня, прямо передо мной, ты рисковал всем.

Стив протянул руку и обнял Баки за шею. Теперь Клинт чувствовал себя неуютно по другим причинам: он как будто вторгался во что-то интимное. Что имело смысл, потому что так оно и было. И всё же Клинт не мог отвести от них глаз. Нельзя просто взять и отвернутся, когда милуются два шикарных мужика. 

— Я знаю. Это было чертовски глупо, и мне очень жаль. Я пытаюсь стать лучше.

Баки выдохнул, и Клинт увидел, как его грудь поднялась, а затем упала с длинным вздохом.

— Я тоже.

Выпрямившись, Стив быстро поцеловал Баки в лоб.

— Это всё, что я хочу услышать.

— Вы закончили? — вмешалась Таша, вероятно, потому, что у неё была аллергия на чувства.

Баки позволил себе задержаться в объятиях Стива ещё на мгновение, затем отстранился. Он окинул взглядом жуткое лицо Тони и сказал:

— Хуёво выглядишь.

— Похоже, теперь костюм действительно протез, — добавил Стив, заставив Баки тихо усмехнуться. Клинт прищурился, не веря своим ушам, но нет, он улыбался. Клинт даже не был уверен, когда в последний раз слышал смех Баки.

— Ого, — сказал Тони, не глядя в их сторону, — какое хорошее настроение. От драк до шуток за мгновение. Как будто нам не нужно спасать мир.

Стив он закатил глаза, Стив подошел и нежно положил руку на плечо Тони.

— Ты принёс?

— Ты в курсе, с кем разговариваешь? — Тони нетерпеливо махнул Клинту. — Подними птичку в воздух.

Включив двигатель для взлета, Клинт спросил:

— Куда лететь?

— Мы выясним, — вздохнул Тони и указал на чемодан, который Пеппер принесла в самолёт, — он там. Как только мы наберём достаточную высоту, то сможем запустить его через датчики самолета и получить показания.

— Показания чего? — многозначительно спросила Таша.

— Радиация, исходящая от одного из артефактов, украденных Думом, — ответил Стив. Клинт заметил, что он не убрал руку с плеча Тони. Хорошо, он должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что заставил Тони зайти так далеко. — Тот, кто пытается найти себя. Это должно привести нас к Думу.

— При условии, что он оставил его при себе, — заметил Баки.

— Предположительно, да, — сказал Стив таким голосом, что стало ясно: они из-за этого уже поругались. Клинт был просто счастлив, что они не начали снова. Он никогда не видел, чтобы они так открыто спорили. Или без боли в сердце, которую Стив носил с собой, как невыносимый груз.

— Я всё ещё говорю, что мы найдём ублюдка, который шантажировал меня, и выжмем из него местоположение Дума.

Или, может быть, они посрутся из-за этого.

— Баки, — устало сказал Стив.

— Просто ставлю в известность... — даже сила “Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе” голоса не помешала Баки снова пожать плечами и повторить: — Мы сделаем так!

Таша сказала то, что подумал Клинт:

— Как вы вообще работаете?

— Я специалист по выживанию, — сказал Баки, перекрывая мягкость Стива, — он держит меня в напряжении.

— Правильно, — сказал Клинт, сосредоточившись на панели управления. — Я лучше займусь своим делом, прежде чем сойду с ума, пытаясь понять вас двоих.

Суперсолдаты хмыкнули. Когда Клинт поднял их так высоко, как только мог, Баки пошёл помочь Таше открыть загадочный контейнер Тони. Он не мог тратить много времени на наблюдение, но слышал много писков, писков, щелчков, щелчков и случайных “нет, не этот разъём” от Тони. Честно говоря, он был рад, что просто пилотирует.

— Продолжай петлять, Клинт. Джарвис возьмет всё на себя, как только мы получим показания, и проложит курс.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив (или попытался это сделать). Трудно было шептаться в шуме двигателей Квинджета: — как только у нас будет курс, ты должен вернуться к Пеппер. Ты не...

— Единственный, кто способен понять технологию Дума? — прервал его Тони, не потрудившись понизить голос. — Ой, погодите, это ведь только я.

— Ты ранен, — возразил Стив, по-видимому, тоже бросив попытки сохранять спокойствие.

— Он должен оставаться в костюме. — Баки защищал Тони, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить всех остальных заткнуться. Клинт повернулся на стуле и увидел, что Баки стоит рядом с Ташей, а на открытой панели реактивного двигателя виднелись странные мигающие огоньки. Стив и Тони стояли лицом к лицу: первый хмуро смотрел на Баки, второй приоткрыл рот.

Тони был первым, кто отошёл.

— Вау… Смертоносный Котик! Я понятия не имел, что ты меня любишь!

— Не испытывай судьбу, Старк, — сказал Баки, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ташей.

В кои-то веки Стив отступил.

— Странный вечер, — громко резюмировал Клинт.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — заворчала Таша. — Он готов, Тони?

— Если он не взорвется, когда все маркеры станут красными, то да, он готов!

— Почему половина всего, что ты делаешь, взрывается? — заворчал Баки.

— Потому что я учёный. Этим мы и занимаемся.

Стив, по-видимому, уже рвался в бой, потому сказал:

— Учёные не этим занимаются.

— Да что ты знаешь? — Тони подвинулся, чтобы получше видеть Баки и Ташу. — Ты художник и солдат.

Прежде, чем Стив смог ответить, Клинт крикнул: 

— Никаких драк! Здорово, что ты вернулся, Кэп, но я привык к тому, что другой ты — спокойный тихоня.

— Он не спокойный.

Клинт не был уверен, когда Таша и Баки начали говорить одновременно, но это нервировало. Они были ужасны и по одиночке. Им не нужно было лезть друг другу в головы.

— И не тихоня, — добавил Баки себе под нос.

— Нет, — поправился Клинт, — но он избежал дерьмовой конфронтации с Баки, и в данный момент я это одобряю.

— Он прятался в своей комнате, — возразила Таша, и Клинт ударился головой о спинку сиденья.

— Он был почти что заперт в своей комнате! — На этот раз вмешался Стив. Клинт снова ударился головой о сиденье. На этот раз он понял своих родителей. Это дерьмо и его бы заставило пить.

Он встал и скрестил руки.

— Я не буду единственным взрослым человеком в этом самолёте!

Выражение четырех пар глаз, которые посмотрели на него, а затем друг на друга, было смешным. Молчание было таким же, но Клинт не засмеялся, хотя и знал, что картина весьма забавна. Его волосы всё ещё стояли дыбом, как будто в него ударила молния, и он не успел надеть ботинки вместе с униформой, поэтому его пальцы выглядывали из-под фиолетовых шлепанцев.

— Ладно, Клинт, — серьёзно сказал Стив, — мы будем вести себя хорошо.

Таша кивнула и вернулась к проводке. 

— Да, потому что если это ты тут взрослый, то нам крышка.


	20. Chapter 20

— Нереально.

Стиву пришлось согласиться с Тони. Замок, вокруг которого они кружили, словно вышел из диснеевского фильма. Кто знал, что в Литве есть такие идеальные киношные замки, которые, как он был уверен, являлись всего лишь вымыслом? Высокие шпили, красные керамические черепичные крыши и красивые каменные стены. Замок стоял на скалистом берегу моря, длинный мост соединял его с материком. Старые деревья, покрытые густой листвой, росли вплоть до береговой линии, не давая им другого места для посадки, кроме как прямо посреди мощёного двора.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Баки.

— Это цветочные горшки? — спросил Клинт, приближаясь к линии ярких цветов под каждым подоконником и вдоль светлых каменных стен.

— Да, — рассеянно сказал Стив, — Клинт, сделай биометрическое сканирование. Посмотрим, не свалимся ли мы в осиное гнездо.

Экран уменьшился, затем потемнел, когда на него наложились зелёные и красные тона. Инфракрасные и тепловые сенсоры быстро сканировали древнее здание, выискивая любые признаки жизни, и находя больше, чем радовало Стива. Три патруля из четырёх человек, дозорные (и, вероятно, снайперы) и охранники означали, что Дум не расслаблялся. Не то чтобы стоило, но Стив считал, что они заслужили перерыв.

— К чаю много гостей, — вздохнула Наташа, трижды проверяя груз.

— Я даже не люблю чай, — проворчал Баки.

Стив усмехнулся, но его мысли были заняты не командой. Он наблюдал за порядком патрулирования, оценивая расположение стационарных постов охраны, и задавался вопросом, есть ли у них вообще шанс на скрытность. Это казалось маловероятным. С таким уровнем компетентности охранники, вероятно, постоянно поддерживали контакт. Они могли бы уничтожить одну группу, может быть, две, но на этом всё.

— Тогда у вас будет возможность выразить своё недовольство, — так же спокойно сказала Наташа. Иногда Стиву казалось, что она получает удовольствие от сварливости Баки.

— Как бы мне не хотелось это предлагать, но, похоже, придётся выпрыгнуть из самолёта, — сказал Баки ещё более сердито.

— Нет. — Стив покачал головой. — В скрытности нет смысла. Не тогда, когда на нашей стороне внезапность. Врываемся в самую гущу и вырубаем столько, сколько сможем, прежде чем они поймут, что на них напали. — Указывая на внутренний двор, он сказал: — Мы зависаем там, высаживаемся и уничтожаем группы здесь, — он указал на нескольких неподвижных часовых. — Тони может использовать огневую мощь самолёта, чтобы наблюдать за нами. Клинт и Баки уничтожают снайперов, в то время как Наташа и я разделимся и возьмём на себя патрули на востоке и западе. Затем перегруппируемся и бьём по замку.

— Учитывая толщину стен, — сказал Тони, выводя на экран то, что засекли сенсоры реактивного самолётам. — Я сомневаюсь, что тут много скрытой защиты. Большая часть того, что ты видишь над землей, кажется оригинальным зданием. Плохая новость заключается в том, что это более шести футов камня и бетона, а значит стрелять сквозь стены невозможно. Только через двери и окна. Как только вы пройдёте через эти двери, то будете идти вслепую. Мы не можем ничего прочитать благодаря тем же стенам. Связь должна работать, но могут быть помехи.

Прищурившись, Стив медленно кивнул.

— Клинт, Баки, будьте осторожны. Понятно, почему в этих зданиях может быть много спящих охранников.

Баки пристально посмотрел на Наташу, потом на Стива, потом снова на неё.

— Меняемся?

Нахмурившись, Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, когда Наташа кивнула.

— Меняемся, — подтвердила она.

— Вы двое хотите это объяснить? — Стив растягивал слова, пытаясь сдержать раздражение.

— Баки весит больше, чем я, — сказала Нат, но взгляд, который она бросила на Стива, сказал, что она имела в виду не только это. 

— Не то чтобы я не мог этого сделать, — сказал Баки, в его тоне было нечто среднее между раздражением и игривостью, но связь была полна раздражения, — но Наталья легче. Она будет подниматься быстрее.

— Кто-нибудь ещё находит странным, что мы все называем Паучью Королеву разными именами? — Тони огляделся, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд Стива. — Нет? Только я?

— Хорошо, — Стив закатил глаза, — но мы поговорим об этом позже.

— Да, Капитан, — хором ответили Нат и Баки. Это было жутко, и Стиву это не нравилось.

Указав на них, он прорычал: 

— Убирайтесь из голов друг друга, — затем повернулся к Тони. — Опусти нас.

Тони оглянулся на Нат и поднял бровь.

— Да, Капитан, — хором ответили Тони, Нат и Баки.

— Я всех вас ненавижу, — проворчал Стив.

— Эй! — хмурясь, запротестовал Клинт. — Я в этом не участвовал. Я имею в виду, я бы с удовольствием, но не могу.

Когда они собрались у трапа самолёта, ожидая, пока тот опустится, Стив глубоко вздохнул и взвалил на плечо щит.

— Какие же вы все незрелые.

Он ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на них, затем повернулся к уже открывающемуся люку Квинджета. И с чего он решил, что это сможет их пристыдить. 

— Показывай дорогу, папа! — Баки поравнялся с ним, глядя на Стива, а не на пустое пространство, воющее перед ними. — Не будь таким сварливым.— Стив хотел бы звуком выразить своё недоверие, потому что слышал эти слова от _Баки_ , мастера сварливости. — У этих охранников нет шансов против всех нас.

— Просто будь осторожен, — пробормотал Стив, взявшись за рычаг рядом с дверью, когда самолёт резко спикировал вниз, заставив желудок опуститься. Тони включил двигатель на десять процентов и поднял носовую часть Квинджета, из-за чего они высыпались из открытого люка. Стив упал, разворачиваясь всем телом, чтобы сориентироваться на бешено дующем ветру. Затем его ноги коснулись каменистого двора. Мгновение спустя он услышал, как Баки ударился о землю. Раздался глухой лязгающий звук, когда его металлическая рука для равновесия врезалась в землю.

Ему очень хотелось проверить его, но Стив побежал в противоположном направлении. Тони над ним подвёл Квинджет к симпатичной башенке, сбросив Ната и Клинта. Стив с бешеной скоростью завернул за угол той же башни, что и прожекторы и сигнализация. Он врезался в первого охранника прежде, чем бедняга успел поднять оружие. Один удар навсегда уложил человека наземь. Следующий оказался достаточно близко, чтобы Стив схватил ствол винтовки, толкнул его вниз и ударил мужчину щитом в лицо.

У двоих оставшихся охранников был бонус в виде хорошей выучки и достаточной дистанции, чтобы успеть поднять оружие и прицелиться. Стив метнул щит. Ближайший стрелок упал с мучительным криком, и Стив подпрыгнул, перекувырнулся на случай, если последнему удастся выстрелить, и при приземлении ударил его правой ногой по голове. Он упал, но не потерял сознания, выжав несколько патронов. Когда щит вернулся, Стив поймал его и поднял, блокируя выстрелы. Ещё один удар сломал мужчине шею, голова склонилась под неестественным углом.

— Цели уничтожены. Баки?

В коммуникаторе раздался голос Баки: 

— Внизу.

— Восточные башни чисты.

— Ой, — простонал Клинт, — но чисто.

— Насколько “ой? — спросил Стив, а затем мысленно задался вопросом, почему в этом предложении вообще был смысл.

— Нужен лейкопластырь, — заверил Клинт.

— Глубокий вдох, — сказал Баки, и Стив пожалел, что отправился сюда.

— Тони, — Стив глубоко вздохнул, — приземли самолёт. Мы в пути.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони хриплым голосом, — потому что последние два патруля быстро приближаются.

Стив подбежал к невысокой стене, на которой стояли цветочные горшки с белыми и красными цветами, и забрался по ним на низкую крышу напоминающего сарай строения; видимость была отвратительной. Высокие неровные стены с нелогичными изгибами не позволяли разглядеть, приближается ли кто-нибудь сзади. Наконец он увидел бегущего к нему Баки и Нат, прыгающую с одного подоконника на другой, будто горная козочка. Свист пуль заставил его спрыгнуть с крыши, чтобы укрыться за зданием. Град пуль оставил борозды в каменных стенах.

— Кэп, я могу прикрыть тебя, если хочешь бежать к выходу, — сказал в коммуникаторе Клинт, — но я не могу прицелиться в их снайпера.

На другом конце двора Баки втиснулся в изгиб стены. Сколотый камень сразу за ним доказывал, что он тоже под прицелом.

— Они используют главные ворота как прикрытие, — сказала Нат. — Мы с Клинтом можем прокрасться к ним, но на это потребуется время.

— И их восемь, а нас двое, — добавил Клинт.

Стив бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, но не увидел, где она пряталась.

— Я могу спрятаться здесь, — ворчливо сказал Баки, — но отсюда ни хрена не видно.

— Нам нужно укрыться и открыть ответный огонь, — приказал Стив. — Баки, вернись тем же путём, каким пришёл, обогни стену и найди путь через неё. С вашей стороны низкая стена, которая хорошо послужит вам.

Баки посмотрел в его сторону и исчез.

— А ты, Стив? — Спросил Тони.

— У меня есть щит, — сказал Стив.

Поставив щит у края стены, Стив использовал всю свою силу, чтобы воткнуть его на несколько дюймов в булыжник. 

— Это, блядь, жульничество, — услышал он ворчание Баки, когда присел за ним и открыл ответный огонь по охранникам у ворот. Это удержит их на месте, когда его команда найдёт новые позиции.

— Не завидуй только потому, что мои игрушки лучше твоих.

— Покажу я тебе игрушки, Роджерс, — прорычал Баки.

— Обещания, обещания.

— Роджерс, — вмешалась Нат, — я вижу ещё двоих в замке, но они не двигаются. Похоже, они что-то защищают. Барнс, — добавила она резче, — не позволяй им зайти со спины.

— Я вижу тех двоих, о которых говорила Нат, — сказал Тони, — это что-то вроде поста охраны. Я вижу свет от нескольких экранов. Тени указывают на то, что они сидят перед ними, не могу точно сказать, что это такое.

— Неизвестная техника.

— Мы позаботимся о них позже, — сказал Стив. — Тони, следи за ними и кричи, если они двинутся. Нат? Клинт? Вы на позиции?

— Пока нет, — ответила Нат.

Звуки выстрелов присоединились к выстрелам Стива, что означало, что его парень нашёл себе укрытие. Почти сразу же его голос прозвучал в коммуникаторе:

— Даже когда они встанут на позицию, у них уйдёт чертовски много времени, чтобы выманить их оттуда.

— Если у кого-то есть лучшее предложение, я весь внимание.

Никто не ответил, и Стив был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не вмешиваться.

— У меня есть одно, — вмешался Тони, его голос дрожал и срывался на каждом выдохе.

— Тони, нет! — огрызнулся Стив, вспоминая о том, как Тони выглядел после "инсценированного" несчастного случая: слишком реальная кровь и плоть, разбрызганные по мастерской, были слишком свежи в его сознании. Не говоря уже о том, что тот был белее простыни даже в доспехах. Он только навредит себе, если попытается вступить в бой.

Но было уже слишком поздно: вой репульсаторов Железного Человека приближался. Затем костюм пронёсся мимо, направляясь прямо к воротам. Взрывная волна выбила левую дверь, отбросив в сторону одно тело и кучу кирпича и цементной крошки. Стив слышал в коммуникаторе проклятия и шум, указывающий на то, что Нат и Клинт бегут. Баки, как и Стив, удерживал позицию, оттесняя охранников в сторону. С их стороны это был отличный план, отличное прикрытие. А ещё их легко было зажать. Без поддержки с воздуха им пришлось бы потратить столько времени на очистку, что прибыло бы подкрепление. Стив стиснул зубы. У них не должно было быть никакой поддержки с воздуха. Тони был не в том состоянии, чтобы выкидывать такие трюки.

Костюм Железного Человека описал широкую дугу и направился назад. Тони приземлился где-то позади Стива, менее грациозно, чем он привык. Демонстративное молчание на линии означало, что Тони отключил коммуникатор.

Как бы безрассудно это ни было, это было эффективно. Ещё два взрыва (вероятно, стрелы Клинта), и стрельба прекратилась.

— Чисто, — крикнула Наташа, на этот раз определённо запыхавшись. — И у меня ноги промокли, — раздражённо добавила она.

— Ай, — доложил Клинт, — чисто.

— Хорошее или плохое “ай”? — устало спросил Стив.

— Эх, — сказал Клинт, и Стив поморщился. — Палец порезал. Болит пиздец.

— Ты смешон, — прошипел Стив. — Группа, давайте займём позицию, чтобы прорваться в замок. А ты, Тони, сзади.

— Это благодарность за спасение ваших задниц? — Голос Тони был напряженным и сдержанным. Стив хотел бы, чтобы ему не пришлось просить своего друга драться, когда он в таком состоянии. У модифицированных бойцов все было иначе, они могли рисковать усугубить свои травмы. Тони не мог. Одному богу известно, во что обошёлся ему этот небольшой полёт, во что может обойтись ему в будущем.

— Ты будешь со мной, — вмешался Баки медовым голосом, который мгновенно насторожил Стива.

— Гм, — пробормотал Тони.

Сладость в голосе Баки стала невыносимой.

— Хочешь сказать, что не хочешь?

Когда Баки подошёл к ним, то сжал левую руку на плече Тони так, что металл заскрипел.

— Вроде как? — сказал Тони.

— Не унывай, если упадешь в обморок в этой штуке, я тут же тебя раскрою.

Тони открыл маску и посмотрел на Баки, подняв брови.

— Спасибо? Наверное?

— Ладно, детишки, — Стив поравнялся с Тони, — поскольку мы уже разбились на пары, давайте попробуем посмотреть, что находится внутри этого замка. Территория была хорошо защищена, но изнутри мы мало что видели.

***

— Что не так с этим парнем? — спросил Клинт, глядя на огромную люстру, свисавшую с высокого потолка помещения, которое, должно быть, было главным банкетным залом до того, как его превратили в лабораторию.

— Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь, как туда взобраться, — поддразнил Баки.

— Мне вроде как нравится, — признался Тони. Как всегда, он, не теряя времени, исследовал множество кабелей, ведущих от трех пьедесталов к центру комнаты, где в воздухе парило нечто, что Стив мог описать только как портал из дешёвого научно-фантастического фильма. Каждый постамент содержал стеклянно-металлический контейнер с "особыми" камнями. Только их было три, а не два, и все с похожими отметинами. Они мерцали и пульсировали тёмно-синим светом, от которого у Стива болели глаза, если он смотрел слишком долго. Множество компьютеров и машин стояли на столах — вероятно, серверы, питающие всё, что... происходило.

Путешествие во времени.

— Здесь никого нет, — медленно произнес Стив.

— Что плохо, — сказал Клинт.

— Очень плохо, — согласилась Наташа.

Пол был усеян кабелями толщиной с запястье, которые вели к кругу из тёмного камня, который мерцал и искрился, как и маленькие, питающие портал. Похоже, он был сделан из того же материала. Центр мерцающего голубого портала двигался, как вода, колебался и дрожал, странно органический и живой.

— Можешь сказать, куда он ведёт? — спросил Стив.

Короткая фраза Тони "работаю над этим" не помогла, но ничего не оставалось, кроме как дать ему время.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Баки, глядя на двери. — Где Дум?

— Моё предположение? — сказал Стив, кивая в сторону портала. — Он ушёл туда.

— Отлично, — сухо сказал Баки.

Стиву пришлось согласиться.

— Клинт, — сказал он, заставляя всех собраться, — Нат, следите за дверью. Баки, посмотри, сможешь ли уловить сигнал, если подкрепление уже в пути.

Баки зарычал.

— Стив, не проходи через портал.

Улыбаясь, Стив посмотрел на своего омегу и послал волну привязанности через связь.

— Обещаю, пока Тони не скажет нам, куда он ведёт. — Баки зарычал ещё громче, поэтому Стив серьёзно сказал: — Мы не можем позволить ему делать... то, что он хочет.

— Найдите Тессеракт, — громко сказал Тони. — У меня есть полное досье о том, где он упал в океан, где мой отец нашёл её, как он действовал — всё. Он определённо охотится за Тессерактом.

Закрыв глаза, Стив застонал.

— Мы определённо должны остановить его.

— Хорошие новости и плохие, — продолжал Тони, — я не могу сказать, куда он ведёт и в какое время, но могу сказать, что этот портал рухнет менее чем через двадцать два часа.

— Можно предположить, что он направился куда-то после того, как Стив врезался в айсберг, — сказала Наташа, — но до того, как твой отец нашел Тессеракт. — Она откинула волосы с глаз. — Не уверена, что это важно.

— Что же тогда важно? — проворчал Баки.

— Стив прав. — Нат посмотрела на него, потом на Баки. — Вы двое должны пойти и остановить Дума.

— Я ничего не улавливаю, — сказал Баки, полностью игнорируя её заявление.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — перебил Тони. — Дум снимал показания, когда проходил через эту штуку. — Стив оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, что тот прикрепляет портативные порты Джарвиса к любому USB-слоту, который мог найти, взламывая всё, что когда-либо записывал Дум. — Любой, кто использует его, будет облучен. То есть, умрёт.

Стив нахмурился.

— Значит, Дум мёртв?

— Не с нашей удачей, — проворчал Клинт.

Стив нахмурился ещё сильнее, ему не понравился намёк на то, что Дум был модифицирован. Тем не менее, он попытался сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме, а именно…

— Это ещё одна причина, почему пройдём мы с тобой, Бак. — Даже если внутри него был ребёнок, который мог погибнуть. — Возможно. Возможно...

Баки зарычал, и Стив прикусил язык, закрыв глаза. Он ненавидел эту идею. Если бы они поменялись местами, он бы так же рассердился. Он всё ещё ненавидел это, но ладно. Баки пойдёт с ним.

— Готов? — спросил Стив.

— Не хотелось бы приносить плохие новости, — перебил Тони приглушённым тоном, — но этот портал можно использовать только ограниченное время. То, что я видел — это таймер. Камни разрушатся за двадцать два часа.

— Значит, если мы не вернёмся вовремя, то вообще не вернёмся? — спросил Баки, подходя ближе к порталу.

— Можем ли мы рискнуть и не пойти за ним?— серьёзно спросил Клинт, всё веселье было забыто.

— Тессеракт слишком силён, — сказал Стив. — Слишком мощный для любого человека. Никогда. Если кто-то столь безжалостный и умный, как Дум, получит его в свои руки...

Покорность волной сошла с Баки.

— Отлично. — Он расправил плечи, и рука перекалибровалась. — Давай сделаем это.

Стив снова кивнул и посмотрел на остальных.

— Убедись, что никто не войдет сюда и не закроет портал до нашего возвращения.

— Я голосую за то, чтобы Тони ничего не трогал, — сказал Клинт.

— Э-э, — сказал Тони, пристально глядя на Клинта, — слишком поздно, Робин Гуд. Вот совсем-совсем поздно. Так или иначе, как думаете, как он использует компьютер? Силой мысли?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь? — возмутился Клинт. Он посмотрел на Тони так, словно тот предал его. — Всё это время... а ты не можешь?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Пошевеливайтесь, вы двое. Время тратится впустую.

— Уверены ли мы, что хотим сохранить эту реальность? — спросил Баки сухим, как пустыня, голосом.

— Красавчик? — сладко сказал Стив. — Заткнись и прыгай.

— Да. — Баки отсалютовал ему и так и сделал, прыгнув через портал. Его поглотила радужная синева. На ней не возникло даже ряби, указывающей на его уход. В одну секунду он был здесь, в следующую он исчез. Как будто никогда и не существовал. Это была единственная мотивация, которая требовалась Стиву, так как теперь он боялся, что убил своего омегу, и своего ребёнка, и...

В ушах у него звенело, а в голове стучало. Это было неприятно: как тонуть и в то же время оказаться в центре урагана. Сам прыжок длился меньше секунды, но ощущался гораздо дольше. Ощущение растяжения и сжатия вызывало у него тошноту, и он упал на одно колено с другой стороны.

Стив поднялся мгновение спустя, спотыкаясь и пытаясь заставить своё тело сотрудничать. Его разум всё ещё был в смятении, он паниковал при мысли о смерти Баки, а потому отреагировал на двух охранников, поворачивающихся и поднимающих дула винтовок на его парня, ещё до того, как осознал их существование. Повернувшись, он метнул щит, вложив в бросок силу всего тела. Угол не был идеальным. Вибраниум сломал руку одному из мужчин, затем другому (так что стрелять они теперь не могли), и с грохотом пронесся мимо них в коридор.

Выстрел за спиной свалил ещё одного охранника, и Стив увидел, что тот бросился за угол. Баки присоединился к драке, и Стив старался не думать о том, что вызвало задержку. Даже без щита Стив продолжал наступление, бросаясь вперёд. Когда Баки выстрелил в последнего охранника, крадясь к нему по коридору, Стив убедился, что двое со сломанными руками остались лежать там, где им и полагалось.

Последний выстрел, и последний из охранников Дума упал, истекая кровью и задыхаясь. Стив подошел к щиту, надел его на руку и повернулся к Баки. Так как он знал, что лучше не прикасаться к своему парню, то удовлетворился тем, что осмотрел его. Стиву всегда нравился его бронежилет — теперь он был толще, с дополнительной подкладкой на груди и животе. Блеск его металлической руки стал утешением, знакомым зрелищем, которое любил Стив. Он до смешного запал на этого парня и осознавал это.

Баки поймал его взгляд, приподнял бровь и неожиданно подошёл к Стиву, чтобы толкнуть его плечом. Стив с облегчением понял, что Баки в порядке. Контакт был коротким, но он не сделал бы этого, если бы не увидел и не почувствовал потребность Стива или его беспокойство. И он не сделал бы этого, если бы был ранен, учитывая, что он был похож на кошку, которая прячется и зализывает свои раны.

— Осмотримся, — сказал Стив. — Посмотрим, не оставил ли Дум каких-нибудь подсказок, куда он направляется.

Повернувшись, чтобы сделать то же самое, Стив впервые по-настоящему огляделся. Это был тот же самый замок, из которого они вышли, хотя высокая арка потолка и неровные, слегка осыпающиеся стены были бледной тенью обновленного большого бального зала. Пол ещё не был отполированным мраморным, но слой грязи и крошащихся битых камней создавали предательские отверстия в земле. В воздухе сильно пахло землей и плесенью, и когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что огромной люстры, которой был очарован Клинт, нигде не было видно. Вместо неё была ржавая цепь, держащая полусгнивший деревянный круг с металлическими кольцами, вероятно, для масляных ламп или свечей. Слух Стива уловил шорох прячущихся в темноте за сиянием портала мелких тварей.

— Это тот же самый замок, — сообщил Баки то, что Стив уже понял, — но он выглядит заброшенным и полуразрушенным.

— Может быть, поэтому Дум и выбрал его. Он знал об этом месте достаточно, чтобы знать, что оно заброшено.

— Снаружи самолёт, — Стив оглянулся и увидел, что Баки смотрит в разбитое стекло окна, — похоже, он готовится к взлёту.

Стив подошёл и посмотрел на Баки. Всё, что он мог видеть — взлетно-посадочную полосу, несколько чёрных фигур, бегающих вокруг, и самолёт, стоящий на взлетно-посадочной полосе. Он также знал, что Баки видит гораздо лучше. Изменён для меткой стрельбы, говорил его файл.

— Что ещё ты видишь?

— Они загружают самолёт коробками, вероятно, технологиями нашего времени; так бы сделал я. Высокий парень, тот, что в плаще, очевидно, главный. Он выглядит... — Баки замолчал, смущённый, или, может быть, просто неуверенный.

— Как?

— Как будто он в доспехах? Или, может быть, из металла? Я не уверен. Свет странно отражается.

— Мне показалось, что это доспехи, — сказал Стив. — Как один из костюмов Тони. Сколько с ним человек? — Стив насчитал пять, но не собирался доверять своим глазам.

— Два пилота, четыре человека, загружающие самолёт, и, по крайней мере, три охранника, которых я вижу отсюда. За самолётом ничего не видно.

— Откуда они берут коробки? — спросил Стив, напрягая зрение, чтобы разглядеть подробности.

— Из того ангара. — Баки указал на небольшое приземистое здание неподалеку от самолёта.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— У меня есть план.

***

Добраться до линии деревьев между замком и водой было довольно легко. Часть, где они должны были плыть через холодную воду, чтобы добраться до самолёта, была определённо менее приятной. Без сменной одежды им придётся провести остальную часть миссии промокшими. Их оружие и коммуникаторы не повредятся благодаря тяжёлой работе Тони, но Стиву не нравилась мысль о мокром или покрытом солью снаряжении. Впрочем, особого выбора у них не было — они не могли пройти по мосту, ведущему на остров, незамеченными. Заплыв был единственным выходом.

Хоть он и знал, что Баки может плавать с металлической рукой, и не раз это видел, но не мог не бросить взгляд на конечность. Последнее, в чём они сейчас нуждались, так это в том, чтобы Баки действовал только в полсилы.

— Всё в порядке, — хрипло сказал Баки, явно поймав взгляд Стива и поняв его беспокойство.

— Умом я это знаю, — объяснил Стив, — но мы здесь одни, без поддержки. Я не могу не беспокоиться.

Баки посмотрел на дальний берег.

— Я бы сказал “наперегонки”, но тогда нас поймают.

Нахмурившись, Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что Баки, вероятно, прав. Он может быть немного конкурентоспособным.

Вместо этого он сказал 

— ...теперь я хочу попасть туда первым.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Тогда ты сможешь усовершенствовать искусство скрытного бега, — сказал Баки, глядя на воду, плещущуюся о его ботинки.

Стив вздохнул.

— Или нет.

Им потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы бесшумно пересечь воду. Баки опередил Стива, потому что Стив не мог выиграть всё. Это был один из самых жалких заплывов в его жизни. Вода была холодной и тянула за одежду, стягивая сапоги и заставляя куртку ощущаться так, будто она весит тонну. Руки горели от непривычного усилия. Он тренировался и был хорошим пловцом, но это не мешало ему ненавидеть каждую секунду. Холод, особенно предательские течения. Внешне залив выглядел спокойным и непритязательным, но Стив чувствовал, что он тянет и тянет его в сторону, заставляя плыть под углом, а не прямо к берегу. Даже когда они вышли далеко от выбранного места.

Что ещё хуже, берег оказался не хорошеньким песчаным пляжем. Он был каменистым, зазубренные куски скрывались под поверхностью, и они царапали руки и ноги, когда, цепляясь за свисавшие ветви деревьев, незаметно выползали из воды. К тому времени, когда они оказались на берегу и сняли ботинки, чтобы вылить морскую воду, Стив определённо решил навсегда завязать с плаванием в одежде.

Подняв оружие (штурмовая винтовка Баки, щит и пистолет Стива), они прокрались к ангару. Один из рабочих поднимал коробку, другой проверял бумагу на планшете. Двое других рабочих стояли у самолета, держа в руках ящики. Это будет легче, чем он думал.

— Похоже, мы нашли сменную одежду, — прошептал Стив.

— Давай побыстрее, — прошептал Баки в ответ. Теперь, когда враги были так близко, он был полностью сосредоточен на деле.

Стив не вздохнул.

— Ты достаёшь парня с коробкой, я с планшетом.

Баки только кивнул, прежде чем пригнулся и пополз вперёд. Ангар был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить несколько бомбардировщиков, но укрыться можно было только за несколькими дюжинами ящиков. Если тут что-то и было, то теперь оно исчезло, погруженное и отправленное. Дум должно быть находился тут в течение некоторого времени — часов или дней, Стив не был уверен. Перемещался ли выход портала во времени по мере разрушения камней?

Покачав головой, Стив сосредоточился на своей задаче. Они, скорее всего, никогда не узнают ответа на этот вопрос, только то, что вернулись не в тот самый момент, когда впервые вернулся Дум.

Стив не сводил глаз с Баки, пока тот пробирался к цели. К счастью, остальные ящики возвышались над ним и, таким образом, предлагали достаточно мест для укрытия. Цель Баки была ближе. Парень с коробкой что-то прокричал парню с планшетом, когда Баки сделал выпад, тихий, как змея, и обхватил его голову и шею. Стив всё ещё был в трёх футах от своей цели, но был вынужден ускориться, когда парень с коробкой бросил свою ношу, чтобы схватить Баки за предплечья.

Стив отреагировал, не думая. Меняя направление, он прыгнул за коробкой и поймал её как раз перед тем, как она упала на бетонный пол. Толстая трещина указывала на то, что Баки тоже изменил планы. Не дожидаясь, пока парень с коробкой потеряет сознание, он свернул ему шею. Ещё до того, как тело упало на пол, Стив услышал свист и увидел, как из шеи парня с планшетом выскочил нож. Он с бульканьем умер, и Стив осторожно поставил коробку на землю.

— Великолепно, — искренне похвалил Стив и смог понаблюдать, как Баки почти застенчиво улыбнулся. Святое дерьмо, это было восхитительно.

— Не сейчас, Стив, — сказал Баки, закатывая глаза. Возможно, из-за выражения лица Стива или эмоций в связи, но тому было всё равно. Баки был чертовски милым, и Стив был уверен, что удушающий захват был выполнен только ради него. Ненужные убийства не в его стиле.

— Сейчас, — возразил Стив, подхватив парня с планшетом и потащив его в тень, — у меня достаточно времени, чтобы сказать “Я люблю тебя". Что я и делаю.

Баки свирепо нахмурился, но связь вспыхнула от смущения и привязанности.

— Ты чертовски смешной.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Но ты тоже любишь меня.

— Да, — неожиданно сказал Баки, и Стиву пришлось бороться с желанием заключить его в объятия и поцеловать. У них действительно было достаточно дел и без эмоций Стива.

Без дальнейших разговоров они спрятали тела и принялись снимать с них комбинезоны. Это не было бы отличной маскировкой — Баки и Стив были намного больше, чем парни с планшетом и коробкой, но это дало бы им достаточно времени, чтобы пробраться на взлетно-посадочную полосу. В ангаре они могли использовать тени, чтобы убедиться, что последние двое рабочих не думают, что что-то не так.

Если они оденутся вовремя.

В конце концов, они успели, хоть и были близки к провалу. Куртка Баки зловеще взвизгнула, когда он скрыл металлическую руку за мгновение до того, как показались двое рабочих. К счастью, шлем уже был у него на голове, прикрывая мокрые волосы.

— Что дальше? — зарычал приближающийся рабочий. Современный английский, неуместный в старой обстановке, на мгновение удивил Стива. Ясно, что люди были из их временной шкалы, вероятно, даже из США, поскольку он сомневался, что литовские солдаты будут так говорить по-английски.

Вместо ответа Стив махнул рукой в сторону коробки, рядом с которой стоял Баки, и затаил дыхание. Как только они хорошенько посмотрят на Баки или на него, игра закончится. Стив делал ставку на то, что они этого не сделают, так как они перевозили огромные коробки бог знает сколько времени. Нормальные люди будут думать только о том, чтобы переместить следующий предмет, а не о саботаже.

Удача не покидала их, пока рабочие не добрались до ящика. Тот, что шёл впереди, промахнулся, его ботинки заскрипели по бетону, и Баки рванул вперёд, хватая его металлической рукой. Он закрыл лицо человека, сжимая достаточно сильно, чтобы Стив услышал хруст костей. Стив пересёк оставшееся расстояние между ним и вторым работником. Ему придётся ещё раз поблагодарить Наташу за обучение; ни один из рабочих не заметил, как он подкрался к ним сзади, становясь всё ближе по мере того, как они приступали к работе. Потом он обхватил его за шею и плечи. сжимая так, чтобы кровь перестала течь в мозг, а Баки потянул свою жертву вниз и ударил головой о бетон. Кровь и мозги разбрызгались по земле, тело в руках Стива начало сопротивляться, затем обмякло и потеряло сознание.

— Это действительно мерзко, — сказал Стив Баки, лежа рядом с двумя другими. — У меня вся обувь в пятнах.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Промокнуть она всё равно не сможет.

— Справедливое замечание. — Стив глубоко вздохнул, проверяя оружие, чтобы убедиться, что оно спрятано как можно лучше, затем положил щит на ящик. — Готов?

Баки кивнул, и они подняли ящик. Он весил, вероятно, около ста фунтов, но любой из них мог нести его одной рукой. Люди, которых они убили, не могли, поэтому они пошли назад, пытаясь сделать вид, что несут что тяжелое. Если бы Тони или Клинт были здесь, то ржали бы до упаду. Если бы ситуация была другой, Стив бы до тошноты смеялся над тем, как Баки наигранно едва ли не кряхтел от усилий.

Они прошли полпути до самолета, прежде чем один из охранников заметил, что что-то не так. Стив стоял к нему спиной и понял это только по перемещению взгляда Баки, по вспышке сосредоточенности в связи, и они оба уронили ящик.

Стив сорвал щит с ящика и бросил его в ближайшего охранника, когда те открыли огонь. Без щита ему пришлось броситься в сторону, чтобы избежать первого града пуль. Когда его щит зацепился за хвост самолета и вернулся к нему, он бросился на охранника слева, стреляя на ходу. Второй охранник присоединился к первому на земле, крича от боли, и Стив столкнулся с третьим стрелком первым. Кровь брызнула в воздух из новой раны на голове мужчины, и Стив повернулся, чтобы проверить Баки.

Оба пилота были мертвы и истекали кровью, а Баки стрелял — стрелял направо, в фигуру в зелёном плаще и и тёмных блестящих доспехах.

— Капитан, — Дум даже не вздрогнул, когда пули осыпали его искрами, — не могу сказать, что рад вас видеть.

Теперь, присмотревшись, Стив снова отметил, что металл был костюмом, очень похожим на костюм Тони. Однако глаза и рот на лицевой пластине были открыты, и под ними виднелся человек. Если бы Стив был человеком, которого легко запугать, неподвижно стоящая под градом пуль громадная фигура с развевающимся на ветру зеленым плащом, вероятно, заставила бы его обмочиться. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и бросился в бой.

— Доктор Дум, не так ли? — спросил Стив. — Извините за доставленные неудобства.

Сказав последнее слово, Стив, вложив в бросок всю силу, швырнул щит в уродливое лицо Дума. Когда рука психа молниеносно дёрнулись и схватила его прямо в воздухе, Стив затормозил от удивления. Никто, кроме Баки, не мог поймать так его щит, даже Тони.

— В лучшем случае, досадно. — Отсутствие страха не понравилось Стиву. Это означало, что Дум был глуп или не видел в них угрозу.

— Вы не можете этого сделать. — Стив подал Баки знак прекратить стрельбу. — Не можете изменить прошлое. Вы не можете представить себе последствия.

Стив отошёл от Баки, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними. Он не мог кружить вокруг Дума, но если бы смог заставить его переключать внимание между ним и Баки, то мог бы замедлить его.

— Но я могу, Капитан. — Он швырнул щит через летное поле, и тот исчез в темноте. — Не думаю, что ваш ум мог бы понять. В конце концов, я гений.

— Не в первый раз мы слышим такое хвастовство, — протянул Баки, и в его голосе послышалось презрение.

— С тех пор, как вы восстановили свои воспоминания, — Дум повернулся к Стиву, пристально глядя на него, а не на Баки, — вы должны помнить, как легко я уложил вас.

— Я был не готов.

Стив немного сдвинулся влево. Он был уверен, что Баки прицелится ему в лицо. Середина, очевидно, была достаточно хорошо вооружена.

— Вы _остаётесь_ неподготовленным.

Это было единственное предупреждение, которое получил Стив. Дум взмыл в воздух, как ракета, так быстро, что Стив едва успел принять стойку, чтобы встретить летящий в лоб кулак. Хотя он и блокировал его скрещенными руками, от удара по рукам судьбы промчалась боль. Однако он схватил кулак. Используя всю свою усиленную сывороткой силу, он потянул, пытаясь вывести бронированное тело из равновесия. Но что бы ни двигало костюм, он был таким же быстрым и точным, как и костюм Тони. Дум сопротивлялся. Не только сопротивлялся: он включил питание костюма, используя свободную руку, чтобы схватить Стива за плечо.

— Спасибо.

Стив отпустил его руку, быстро отступая, инстинктивно зная, что произойдет что-то плохое. Ему не удалось освободиться. Электричество, окутавшее его, было таким ярким, что жалило глаза, тело выгибалось и дергалось в агонии. Он не помнил, когда у него подкосились ноги и он начал кричать. Его глаза сфокусировались только тогда, когда резкий электрический ток перестал проходить сквозь тело: сердце неровно стучало, а легкие горели, как будто с него содрали кожу. В воздухе пахло дымом и обугленным мясом.

Ещё один всплеск света, и Дум был поглощен шаром пламени. Баки стоял позади него с дымящимся гранатометом в руках, лицо исказила яростная гримаса. Плащ Дума горел, но он только споткнулся.

— Ваше плохое оружие — не что иное, как досада, — прорычал Дум, протягивая руку. Воздух наполнился треском, когда хлыст чистого электричества выстрелил в Баки. Он сумел отпрыгнуть от первого удара, но хлыст, казалось, был живым и обладающим сознанием, потому что повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним. Баки тоже видел это, и Стив чувствовал тревогу через их связь.

Рука. Конечно, рука. Это был металл, и он притягивал кнут. Они ничего не могли поделать. Конец ударил Баки в плечо, и его парень закричал. Его ноги подогнулись, и он упал.

Стив не думал о том, что может снова пострадать, тело всё ещё дрожало и дергалось, но он поднялся на ноги. Дум стоял к нему спиной, когда Стив сделал первые, спотыкающиеся шаги, а затем встал на ноги. Стив не пытался ударить его голыми руками, вместо этого он схватил обгоревший плащ и набросил его на голову Дума.

Баки отвлёкся и закатился под самолет. В тот век низких технологий Дум не стал бы повреждать собственный транспорт. Это не означало, что он не повредит лицо Стива. Сделав шаг назад, Стив поднял руки, когда Дум спокойно снял плащ с лица и повернулся.

— Вы постоянно ошибаетесь, не так ли? — Дум сделал шаг вперёд, и Стив ударил его по лицу. Это казалось самой слабой его частью — открытые отверстия, сочленения и всё такое. Удар, казалось, оставил всего лишь синяк на руках Стива, но он замахивался снова и снова, пока Дум не спросил: — Может, хватит?

Если быть честным, Стиву хотелось плакать. Ничто из того, что они сделали, даже не поцарапало поверхность брони Дума. С другой стороны, его собственное тело горело от боли. Сердце ещё не пришло в норму. Даже наличие щита не помогло бы. С таким электричеством он был бы обузой.

— Жаль, Капитан, что такие люди, как вы и я, всегда враждуют. Какое добро мы могли бы сотворить, если бы могли работать вместе. В любом случае, — сказал Дум, прежде чем Стив смог возразить, и его голос звучал искренне печально, — я знаю, что лучше убедить вас, так же, как вы должны знать, что лучше убедить меня.

— Что ты вообще планируешь? — прохрипел Стив. — Тессеракт убьёт тебя.

— Нет, — покачал головой Дум, — нет, не думаю. — Как и Баки в ангаре, Дум сделал выпад протянутой рукой и схватил Стива за голову. Боль пронзила всё существо Стива, когда Дум сжал его. — Думаю, я оставлю вас в живых, Капитан. Вас и вашу пару.

Что-то хрустнуло у него в голове, и Стив замахал руками, крича и нанося удары по любой части Дума, до которой мог дотянуться. В отдалении он услышал, как Баки выкрикнул его имя, потом выстрелы, но Стив больше ничего не видел. Был только белый свет, жгучая боль и мрачный голос Дума.

— Возможно, однажды вы поймёте, что мой путь — единственный верный. Мы не такие уж разные, вы и я, — держащая его рука, должно быть, разжалась, потому что лицо Стива столкнулось с асфальтом, новая волна агонии заставила желудок сжаться. Баки всё ещё кричал, потом что-то глухо стукнуло в нескольких футах от него. — Я тоже желаю этому миру только лучшего. Я тоже знаю боль совместимого партнера. Вы увидите, как только я верну Тессеракт с того места, где вы его оставили.

Каждый вдох Стива опалял лёгкие. Белый свет перед глазами был усеян розовыми бликами, а в ушах звенела кровь. Он почувствовал, как Баки подошёл ближе, дюйм за дюймом, а потом — первое прикосновение к плечу. Он понятия не имел, где находится Дум.

— Стив? — низкий голос Баки был напряжён и полон беспокойства. — Стив, скажи что-нибудь.

Стив хрипел, но говорить сквозь боль было невозможно. Ещё нет. Он заскрёб пальцами по грязи, по асфальту, пока не схватил Баки за лодыжку. Он попытался заговорить, но сдавленный стон, вырвавшийся из горла, не сошёл за слова.

Еще один рёв наполнил его уши и встряс мозг в черепе. Баки придвинулся ближе, затем наклонился над ним, закрывая собой всю верхнюю часть его тела. Шум начал удаляться, становясь тише и выше, пока не исчез. Только тогда Стив понял, что самолёт взлетает.

— Нас жёстко отымели. — Баки всё ещё нависал над ним, бережно баюкая его голову. — Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.

Стив знал, что лучше не качать головой; он был безрассудным, а не глупым. Вместо этого он сжал лодыжку Баки. Его мир был светом и болью, но он исцелится. Сыворотка проследит за этим. Вопрос только в том, сколько времени это займёт.


	21. Chapter 21

Баки ненавидел это сухое чувство в горле и кислый привкус страха на языке. Он не был врачом, но даже он мог сказать, что с головой Стива что-то не так. Боль и дезориентация, которые он чувствовал через связь, были слишком сильны для простого сотрясения. Хорошо, что их сыворотки гарантировали: если они не умерли сразу, то, скорее всего, выживут. Что, в свою очередь, означало, что Баки может быть вполне уверен, что Стив скоро встанет.

Это не избавило его от кислого привкуса во рту, и он не почувствовал себя лучше, когда посмотрел на Стива, чьи глаза были открыты, но ничего не видели. Его зрачки были неровными и не реагировали на тень, которую он отбрасывал. Тот факт, что Стив не мог общаться, хотя явно пытался, заставил грудь Баки сжаться ещё сильнее.

Собственное колено пульсировало, вывихнутое, но не сломанное после броска Дума. Повреждение мягких тканей заживет достаточно быстро, так как он убедился, что кости правильно сидят в суставе, но это всё ещё было неприятно. Он может двигаться, если нужно. Стив принял на себя основной удар, в то время как Баки пытался расстрелять Дума. Было практически бесполезно. Броня парня заблокировала всё, что у них было, и даже чёртову ракету, которую нашёл Баки.

Увидев, как Дум схватил Стива за лицо, Баки подумал, что заработает сердечный приступ. Стив выглядел таким хрупким в его бронированной хватке, и Баки мучило воспоминание о том, как он раздавил лицо охранника собственной металлической рукой. Он не думал, когда нападал на Дума, и поплатился за это. Прошли годы, даже десятилетия с тех пор, как он действовал, не думая, он честно думал, что у него не хватит духу слепо броситься на опасность, потому что кто-то пострадал. Потому что Стиву было больно.

Но крик Стив... когда Стива отшвырнули, как муху, Баки перестал трезво мыслить; он потерял всякую осторожность, когда дело дошло до безопасности Стива.

Как они должны были остановить Дума сейчас, когда не могли сделать этого даже в своей лучшей форме?

— Господи, — выдохнул Стив. Он молчал последние десять минут, с тех пор, как самолет взлетел. Просто стонал иногда, когда Баки случайно задевал его, или когда пытался заговорить.

— Эй, — прошептал Баки, боясь прикоснуться к Стиву, как хотел, поэтому просто нежно держал его. — Эй.

— Больно, — выдавил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Дум?..

— Ушёл, — подтвердил Баки и сплюнул. — Мудаёбина.

Подергивание губ Стива немного ослабило напряжение в плечах Баки.

— Догадываюсь, каких мудаков он поимел. 

— Да, — прошипел Баки и, икнув, хрипло рассмеялся. Это было больно, горло слишком сжалось, и звук вышел болезненным.

Губы Стива снова дрогнули, дыхание сбилось, и он сдержал смех.

— Ты в порядке?

— Колено вывихнуто; ожоги и царапины. — Баки нежно провёл пальцами по мокрым волосам Стива, чувствуя, как горит кожа головы. — Твой трюк с плащом спас меня от целого мира боли.

— Хорошо. — Стив вздохнул, его хватка стала крепче, а глаза закрылись. — Он сломал мне шею, Бак. Какое-то время я не смогу встать и двигаться.

— Когда он схватил тебя за лицо... всё, о чем я мог думать, это как легко было раздавить лицо охраннику. Я думал... Боже, я думал, что он убил тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, его голос был мягким и успокаивающим, — он хочет, чтобы мы увидели его великую победу. Ему нужны свидетели, а не помехи.

— На данный момент мы едва ли можем быть помехой.

Стив снова вздохнул.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Сначала мы должны догнать его. И... — Стив поморщился. — Бак, я пока ничего не вижу.

Пальцы Баки, все еще пробегавшие по волосам Стива, замерли, прежде чем он смог возобновить движение. Он не знал, что повреждения были настолько серьезными. Когда Стив начал говорить, он подумал, что слишком остро отреагировал. Он думал... неважно, что он думал. Сейчас ему нужно было оттащить Стива от плохой погоды. День всё ещё был тёплым, но небо было облачным. Он не мог позволить Стиву снова промокнуть и замерзнуть, не в том состоянии, в котором он был сейчас.

— Тебе нужно убежище, место для отдыха, — пробормотал Баки, с сожалением отдергивая пальцы. И ему нужно было вылечить ногу.

— Нам нужен самолёт, — сказал Стив, как всегда, вопреки.

— Ты — лёгкая добыча, даже хуже.

Баки сжал пальцами распухшее, пульсирующее колено и ощупал сустав. Всё, казалось, было на месте, но было чертовски больно. Стиснув зубы, он напряг мышцы и заставил себя согнуть ногу. Он двигался так, как и ожидал, ничего не щелкало и не скрежетало внутри. Определённо не сломано, и кость, должно быть, вернулась в сустав после удара. Она будет двигаться и удерживать его вес, если ему придется идти.

— Тогда каков твой план? — устало спросил Стив, и разве это не показывало, насколько он был расстроен? — Мы должны догнать Дума.

— Как? — спросил Баки. — Крылья отрастим? — Вздохнув, зная, что Стив будет продолжать спорить, поскольку взрыв решимости просочился через связь, Баки сказал: — Позволь мне устроить тебя в безопасном месте, чтобы отдохнуть, и я найду нам самолет, чтобы преследовать нашего злодея. Хорошо?

Мышца челюсти Стива расслабилась, его губы дёрнулись. Это была единственная его часть, которая двигалась.

— Ладно.

Баки знал, что Стив не сможет двигаться самостоятельно. Что касается его самого, то хуже всего было не ходить. Он присел и поднял Стива. Он собирался сделать то, что Стив ненавидел, и отстраниться от собственного тела, чтобы достичь этой цели.

Баки замедлил дыхание, ожидая, пока сердцебиение сравняется с дыханием, а затем ещё больше замедлил и то, и другое. Легкий озноб пробежал по телу, дрожь была побочным эффектом замедления пульса, и на следующем долгом выдохе он встал на колено. Нахлынула боль, и его слегка замутило, но она перешла в фоновый шум, когда его сознание отдалилось. Простая функциональность.

— Баки? — Стив нахмурился. — Ты странно чувствуешься. Ты... — понимание отразилось на его лице, и его непонимающий взгляд стал очень хмурым. — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Баки не ответил, в этом не было необходимости. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и тяжело вздохнул. Боль была необычайной, но он не чувствовал её, когда поднимал Стива так осторожно, как только мог. Стив всё ещё скулил от боли, всхлипывая, когда Баки переносил вес с ноги на ногу. Несмотря на это, Стив обхватил одной рукой шею Баки, крепко сжимая её. Баки выпрямился, стараясь встать поустойчивей; высокое тело Стива было трудно сбалансировать.

Повернувшись к ангару, он зашагал по асфальту. Как только он начал ходить, ритмичную вспышку боли в колене стало легче игнорировать, а несчастье — состояние, с которым он был близко знаком. Стив ничего не говорил, но Баки мог отдаленно чувствовать его боль сквозь связь. Каждый шаг усиливал боль, и Баки пожалел, что у него нет носилок.

Беспокоясь о том, что что-то не так со Стивом, Баки не стал уносить его далеко. Он прислонил Стива к ящику, стоявшему в углу ангара. Спрятанные тела были неподалеку, разбитые и выброшенные, как мусор; не больше, чем жертвы войны. Баки было всё равно, и он не хотел спрашивать, беспокоит ли это Стива.

— Баки, — мягко сказал Стив. — Не уходи слишком далеко. — Рука вокруг него напряглась, когда он попытался отодвинуться. — Не смей идти туда, где я не смогу тебя найти.

— Ты можешь связаться со мной где угодно, если постараешься, — ответил Баки, потянувшись за пистолетом и вложив его в руку Стива. — Не умирай без меня.

Рука Стива задрожала, когда Баки снял её со своего плеча.

— Где ты?..

— Мы должны догнать Дума, как ты и сказал, и ты не в состоянии сделать это. — Баки хотел поцеловать Стива, но был уверен, что это причинит ему ещё большую боль. — Я найду самолёт и доставлю его сюда. Ты исцелишься. В таком виде ты для меня бесполезен, Роджерс.

Скривив губы, Стив осторожно прислонился к ящику. Баки чувствовал, что он всё ещё хочет запротестовать и остаться рядом с ним, но он этого не сделал. Он просто кивнул, держа пистолет в руках и закрыв глаза.

— Я буду ждать.

Сглотнув, Баки повернулся и пошёл прочь. Ему нужно было найти самолёт.

***

В тот момент, когда Баки увидел знаки, написанные кириллицей, он понял, что они оказались в прошлом. Странно, но это была не технология в ангаре, и даже не самолет. А этот знак, черная краска на белом фоне, с именем, которое болезненно резонировало в голове. Всего через год после Второй мировой войны Баки получил первое задание в Красной Комнате. Он изрядно попутешествовал по Совиет Юниону — как американцы называли СССР, побывал на нескольких секретных (и не очень секретных) базах. Если память его не подводила, то поблизости находилась база ВВС.

Баки поднял глаза к небу и подождал, пока зрачки привыкнут к расстоянию. Как только жжение прошло, он медленно повернулся, проверяя каждый дюйм горизонта. Через несколько минут он нашёл то, что искал: белые следы дыма в небе. Четкое указание местоположения базы. Он надеялся, что коды, которые он помнил, сработают. Они должны быть в правильном году, чтобы всё ещё работать. Уже работать.

Боже, он ненавидел путешествия во времени.

Получасовая поездка на базу всё равно не была приятной. Его одежда всё ещё была влажной и хрустящей от соли, натирая кожу. Он едва волочил ноги. Ботинки хлюпали, колено кричало. Лучше, чем когда он оставил Стива, но постоянное движение значительно мешало процессу исцеления. Ему нужно было остановиться по крайней мере на час, чтобы прийти в более функциональное состояние, но не было времени. Они уже много потеряли, когда отходили после того, как их отпиздил Дум. Они должны были догнать его, разобраться с ним, а затем вернуться до того, как закроются ворота.

Это если им вообще удастся выяснить, как избавиться от Дума. 

Первым Баки нашёл забор из колючей проволоки. Смотреть было не на что, только на бетонные взлетно-посадочные полосы и невысокие серо-зелёные здания. С его-то удачей он подошёл к краю базы, где не окажется ничего, кроме бесконечного гудрона. Размер базы, количество зданий и серые силуэты самолетов, скучковавшихся на летном поле, указывали на то, что база была довольно маленькой. Возможно, база снабжения или заправочно-ремонтная станция. У них не будет современных самолетов, но не было времени выбирать. 

Через мгновение, когда Баки позволил себе вздохнуть, он снова побежал вдоль забора со всей возможной скоростью. Жгучая боль в колене уже стала привычной, со временем её было легче игнорировать. Солнце светило на него, так что пробежка становилась ещё более жалкой. Ни единого дерева, которое могло бы дать тень. Прошло пятнадцать минут, прежде чем он увидел первую будку охранника. Это было маленькое одинокое сооружение из дерева и металла, с единственным солдатом внутри, охраняющим дорогу.

Охранник поднялся со стула, когда Баки появился в поле зрения, направив пистолет в его сторону, но у Баки не было времени говорить. Набрав скорость, он вытянул левую руку. Это было нетрудно, судя по тому, под каким углом солдат держал винтовку. Парень, такой молодой, что ему не могло быть и двадцати, успел сделать не больше пяти выстрелов, прежде чем Баки перепрыгнул барьер, а затем врезался в деревянную стену будки.

С градом осколков Баки налетел на солдата и повалил его на землю, стараясь случайно не убить. Парень уставился на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами, когда он вырвал винтовку из его рук, а затем освободил от пистолета.

Удивительно, но потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить по-русски. Слова легко слетели с губ и в то же время вызвали странную ностальгию: Баки поднял солдата за кулак. Затем он подтолкнул его к радиоприемнику, установленному на маленьком столе под противоположной стеной. 

— У меня есть код.

Он смотрел, как парень смотрит на радио, а потом на пистолет, который Баки бросил на пол.

— Ты можешь сделать это для меня и жить, — прорычал Баки, — или я могу убить тебя прямо здесь и попробовать сам. Конечно, будет легче, если ты переключишь меня непосредственно на командира базы, но я могу сделать это тяжелым способом, если придется.

Пацан решил сотрудничать. Он перевёл взгляд с пистолета на радиоприемник. Баки был благодарен. Он устал и страдал от боли; он не хотел пробиваться через всю базу, чтобы найти кого-то, кто отвечал за это.

Когда парень взял рацию и начал нажимать кнопки на пульте, Баки вытащил пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и прижал к затылку парня. Солдат заикался, его пальцы дрожали, прежде чем он продолжил свою работу.

— Если ты используешь код сигнализации, я убью тебя, прежде чем войду туда и убью всех твоих друзей. — Слова были бесстрастными. Особого гнева на литовских солдат он не испытывал, но выполнит обещание. Он уничтожил бы эту базу, если бы его заставили.

Парень покачал головой, и Баки внимательно слушал, как он связывался с центром связи и давал код.

— Да, — сказал он, — соедините меня с командиром Дрешовым.

Баки услышал недовольный тон человека на другом конце провода: 

— Ты должен следовать протоколам и субординации. — В ответ Баки ткнул дуло пистолета в череп парню, напомнив ему, что только успех удерживает его от смерти.

— Нет времени. Я должен поговорить с командиром. Если ты его не поймаешь, обещаю, он узнает, что ты прячешь под фальшивым дном своего шкафчика.

— Отлично, — отрезал голос.

Последовала серия щелчков, и в трубке послышался ещё более недовольный голос.

Баки слушал парня со своего места, держа его за шею металлическим кулаком, когда тот поднял трубку.

Баки чётко произносил каждый слог, неуверенный в своем акценте после стольких лет. 

— Код авторизации AF975.

В ответ последовало молчание, и Баки вспыхнул гневом.

— Подтверждение, — рявкнул он.

— Код авторизации AF975 принят. — Мужчина прочистил горло. — Что требуется Красной комнате?

— Мне нужны данные с радаров за последние два часа, самолёт и припасы.

Наконец-то они получили передышку.

***

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, как управлять таким старым самолётом, как Brewster SB2A. "Брюстер" был не новый, но в хорошем состоянии. Он был достаточно легким для короткой взлетно-посадочной полосы, построенной Думом, и достаточно большим, чтобы топливные баки могли выдержать долгий полет. Благодаря данным радаров, которые он потребовал от командира базы, и координатам, которые предоставил Стив, он был уверен, куда направляется Дум, и топлива должно хватить для поездки туда и обратно.

Хотя небольшая часть Баки сомневалась, что они смогут вернуться так же легко. Дум швырял их, как тряпичные куклы, и они ещё не нашли удачного способа остановить его. Его самолет был новее, лучше вооружен, вероятно, выпуска 2017 года. "Брюстер" был хорош для их нужд, но не имел шансов против чего-либо современного.

Как только он набрал высоту, Баки накренился в длинную арку, необходимую для подготовки самолета к следующей посадке. Он пожалел, что у него нет Квинджета. Было бы намного быстрее и проще просто лететь прямо на Стива. Вместо этого ему пришлось отправиться на осмотр достопримечательностей, потому как надо было развернуться и начать медленный спуск. Уровень шума в кабине также был выше, чем он привык. Похоже, ему нравились современные удобства больше, чем он думал.

Баки медленно выдохнул, увидев одинокую взлетную полосу, где ждал Стив. Никакого движения; ни новых автомобилей, ни людей, так что (он надеялся), никто не пришёл, чтобы расследовать предыдущее волнение. И он надеялся, что исцеляющий фактор Стива сработал и вернул ему функциональность.

Баки осторожно ослабил хватку на пульте управления. Горький привкус оставался во рту с тех пор, как ему пришлось упомянуть имя Карпова в разговоре на базе. Сердце ёкнуло, фантомная боль старой связи трепетала в его памяти. Он ненавидел вспоминать ранних кураторов, которые превратили его разум в швейцарский сыр, а его самого — в послушную собаку. Он ненавидел вспоминать, как легко альфы взяли его под контроль. Гнев и ненависть, поднимающиеся в груди, душили его. Иногда он думал, что лучше было бы не помнить вообще.

Посадка была далеко не идеальной. Самолет с грохотом приземлился, затем набрал скорость. Он развернулся и подождал, пока самолёт остановится. Распахнув дверь кабины, он выскочил из нее и побежал к ангару. Колено болело, но больше не мешало двигаться.

Выбросив боль из головы, он позвал Стива, как только увидел ангар.

— Стив!

Скрип кожи по бетону сказал Баки, что Стив, по крайней мере, двигается. Когда он вышел из-за угла, Баки не был счастлив, но могло быть и хуже. Стив двигался самостоятельно, хотя и медленно. Взгляд был сфокусирован, и он улыбался Баки, но не был готов к бою. Не с кем-то вроде Дума.

— Где ты взял самолёт, Бак? — спросил Стив, веселье трепетало в связи. — Стянул?

Баки открыл было рот, собираясь отрицать, что угнал самолёт, но это было просто совпадением. Он намеревался украсть один из них, пока не вспомнил, что поблизости есть база.

— У них не было ничего лучше.

— Я должен поговорить с ними, — сказал Стив, наконец-то добравшись до Баки своим неуверенным шагом. — Только самое лучшее для моей Сороки.

Баки дотронулся до плеча Стива, сжал его руку, чувствуя, какой он сильный и живой. Стив был в порядке. Он встал; скоро он будет полность здоров.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— У меня никогда не было более сильной мигрени, — признался Стив, наклоняясь к Баки, — но дай мне час, и я буду чувствовать себя так, будто мне никогда не надирали задницу.

— Я поведу, — предложил он, обеспокоенный шумом самолёта в сочетании с головной болью Стива. Простой кивок подтвердил, что, по крайней мере, что Стив думал о том, что лучше бы ему быть целым для следующей части миссии. — Ты был прав, Дум направляется к координатам, которые ты мне дал.

Положив руку на спину Баки, Стив подтолкнул его к самолету.

— Говард нашел Тессеракт. Он заслуживает этой чести, а не я.

— Ты понял, в чем была цель Дума.

Баки смотрел, как Стив идет к самолёту, не сводя глаз с запекшейся крови на затылке. На шее Стива виднелись засохшие, шелушащиеся полосы, а на воротнике униформы пятна. Баки никогда не видел Стива таким побитым. Он тоже смотрел на самолёт, а не забирался в него.

Наконец Стив повернулся и сказал:

— Не поможешь?

Закусив губу, Баки промолчал, но сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы выполнить просьбу Стива. Опустившись на колени, он сложил ладони рупором, чтобы Стив шагнул в его объятия, а затем подтолкнул Стива вверх. Было тяжело, и Баки поморщился, когда связь сказала, насколько больно было Стиву. Однако он забрался на свое место и закрыл глаза.

Баки начал думать, что им стоит перегруппироваться, возможно, найти подкрепление.

— Может, не стоит?..

— Ты знаешь, на что способен Тессеракт? — Прервал его Стив. — Дум уничтожит всё, что сможет. Он действительно будет способен на это — сделать мир таким, каким захочет. Если мы доберёмся туда первыми, то сможем украсть его у него из-под носа.

Не говоря ни слова, Баки забрался в кабину и начал пристегиваться.

— Трудно, — сказал он наконец, щелкнув выключателями, — заботиться о чем-то столь абстрактном, как мир. Я здесь, потому что ты считаешь, что мы должны это сделать.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Стив, а потом его пальцы коснулись шеи Баки. — Спасибо тебе.

Баки искоса взглянул на Стива.

— Я бы не смог отпустить тебя одного.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся и снова сел.

— Я всё ещё ценю это.

Во второй раз взлетать было легче, и практика открыла старые навыки Баки. После того, как самолет выровнялся, стало легче отфильтровать шум. Баки понял, насколько... скучной будет эта поездка. Они установили курс, и самолёт требовал от него минимального внимания. Баки посмотрел на пульт, с тоской думая о радио. CD-плеер или Ipod пригодились бы. Но всё, что у него было, — это выключатели и датчики.

Он бросил взгляд на Стива рядом с собой; тот пытался почесать запекшуюся кровь на шее и щеке. Он лизал край рукава и тёр покрасневшую кожу. Лизал, тёр, тёр. Лизал, тёр, тёр. Он сосредоточенно нахмурился, между бровями пролегла морщинка, которую Баки обычно видел в боевых ситуациях, а не в отражении стекла.

— Стив, — позвал Баки несколько минут спустя.

Стив не повернул головы.

— Да?

Баки фыркнул.

— Развлеки меня.

Стив бросил своё занятие, и губы Баки дёрнулись. Нахмурившись, Стив повернулся к нему. Он выглядел удивленным, что было не совсем понятно, учитывая ситуацию.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо развлекал тебя без секса.

Вообще-то секс звучал очень даже неплохо. Баки просиял и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Стив оборвал его.

— Не хватит места. — Баки моргнул, услышав серьёзный голос.

— Так... если бы было достаточно места, ты бы меня трахнул?

— Двигайся дальше, Баки, — Стив закатил глаза, раздражение лилось через связь.

— Но мы так долго будем лететь! — Баки заскулил, едва сдерживая ухмылку.

— Уймись.

Баки снова повернулся к ветровому стеклу, глядя на безликое серое море. Очевидно, Стив был не в том настроении, чтобы поддразнивать его. Баки тоже был не очень доволен своим пребыванием здесь. Он знал, что они догонят Дума, но не хотел думать о том, что произойдет, когда они это сделают.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, возвращая Баки к действительности. — Я имею в виду, когда ты уезжаешь на весь день. Куда ты идешь?

Баки облизнул губы. Он не хотел говорить об этом в Башне, но, возможно, здесь всё было в порядке. Никто, кроме Стива, не услышит.

— Я ищу людей, — начал он, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить, что значило для него провести так много времени с Гидрой. Там были не только пытки и миссии. Это были годы, десятилетия ожидания заказов и заполнения времени. — Когда я был в Гидре, я был главным образом убийцей. Ты знаешь это, — он посмотрел на Стива и увидел, как тот кивнул, — но я был с ними почти семьдесят лет. За это время было совершено относительно мало убийств и много ожидания, тренировок или обучения. Я познакомился со многими людьми, помимо кураторов. Техники, медперсонал, солдаты, другие оперативники... У меня всегда была, по крайней мере, одна команда под рукой, одна команда для подготовки к миссии, одна для зачистки после миссии. Я знал этих людей десятилетиями. Некоторые были фанатиками, конечно, но некоторые были просто ворчунами. Люди, попавшие в плохие ситуации, которым больше некуда идти. Некоторые верили в идеалы, но не всегда верили или соглашались с их исполнением. Когда Гидра пала, многие из них воспользовались шансом, так сказать, исчезнуть.

— И ты выслеживаешь их.

— Я _нахожу_ их, — подчеркнул Баки. Они не были мишенями. Они были... они были его.

— Почему?

— Потому что в некоторых случаях я знал их большую часть жизни. Гидра давала мне молодых новобранцев, шестнадцати — семнадцати лет, чтобы они обучались в качестве поддержки. Всегда было легче, если они подвергались воздействию моих гормонов ещё в юности, это давало им шанс выработать иммунитет. Заставить старших агентов работать со мной было трудно, они часто отвлекались на мой запах. Если новобранцы вели себя хорошо, то оставались в моей команде в течение десяти, иногда пятнадцати лет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, — но почему? Что происходит, когда ты находишь их?

Баки замешкался. У него не было определённого плана. Он просто... скучал по некоторым из них, иногда. Знакомство с людьми, которых он знал.

— Иногда ничего. Многие из них умерли, так или иначе. Иногда я подхожу к ним. Иногда я использую их как источник информации. Теперь раскрыться, как бывший агент Гидры — не слишком-то хорошо. — В основном всё это ради того, чтобы увидеть их стариками, или с собственными детьми.

Какое-то мгновение Стив молчал, связь бурлила от эмоций, но не настолько, чтобы Баки понял, о чем он думает.

— Итак, — наконец сказал он, — почему ты мне не сказал?

Баки бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Они всё ещё не очень хорошие люди. Гидра меняла людей, хотели они того или нет. И кроме того, что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, что я выслеживал бывших агентов Гидры?

Взгляд, который бросил на него Стив, был открытым, но непроницаемым. Эмоции в связи тоже не изменились, и Баки не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

— Я бы предположил, что сделал то же, что делаю сейчас: ничего. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Я не уверен, — Баки повернулся к Стиву, осмотрев равномерно серый пейзаж снаружи. — Ты был дальше всех от Гидры. Я не хотел смешивать эти две жизни.

Стив нахмурился, связь загудела, прежде чем снова успокоилась. Он смотрел на Баки несколько минут вместо того, чтобы ответить — думая, как предполагал Баки.

— Ты знаешь, что меня не волнует, что ты делаешь, чтобы разобраться в себе... и что я не стану судить тебя, не так ли?

Баки сжал ручку газа.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне может не понравиться то, во что я превращаюсь, когда оказываюсь рядом с Гидрой?

— Я знаю, что нет, — мягко сказал Стив. Он вздохнул, затем поерзал на стуле, чтобы найти более удобное положение. — Я не собираюсь требовать от тебя ответа. Я просто... хочу сказать, что хотел бы знать. Я... хотел бы лучше узнать тебя, и это включает в себя то, что ты делаешь, с Гидрой или нет.

Баки коротко улыбнулся, чтобы заглушить боль от следующих слов. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив подумал, что это нападение, однако ответил:

— Ты тоже не хотел показывать мне свои уродливые части.

Хмурость Стива усилилась.

— Это не соревнование, Бак. — Стив посмотрел на него, затем протянул руку и положил пальцы на металлический кулак Баки. — Если ты не хочешь, то и я не буду. Мы вместе, и я говорю тебе, чего хочу. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Затем мы оба решим, что делать с этой информацией. — Он сжал ладонь, затем вытянул руку, соединяя их пальцы. — В этом случае ты должен выбрать, когда и зачем ты поедешь или как все закончится. Я хочу знать, потому что это ты, потому что это твоя жизнь. Но если ты не захочешь посвящать меня в неё, я пойму. Ты через многое прошёл.

— Это не совсем так, — пробормотал Баки. — Я имею в виду свою жизнь. — Он сжал пальцы Стива. — В большинстве случаев это прощание.

— И я хотел бы услышать об этом, если ты захочешь мне рассказать.

Баки бросил на него взгляд, взволнованный предложением Стива больше, чем он ожидал. Он не был уверен, захочет ли он показать темные части себя, но то, что Стив все равно хотел их увидеть, значило многое.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал он. Это было не просто пустое обещание. Он не испытывал никаких угрызений совести, говоря "нет", но Стив спросил, кто он такой, и Баки почему-то не хотелось отказываться. — Подумаю.

Стив нежно улыбнулся ему, и связь затрепетала теми яркими эмоциями, которые, как знал Баки, были любовью.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Знаешь, мне трудно отказать тебе. Особенно когда ты так на меня смотришь.

Медленно усмехнувшись, Стив потянул Баки за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Думаю, мне придётся время от времени этим пользоваться.

— Думаю, так и будет, — пробормотал Баки, чувствуя, как собственное сердце трепещет, как трепещет связь. Потом он вспомнил о горячем байкере и нахмурился. — До тех пор, пока ты не втянешь меня в какой-нибудь разврат с участием того горячего байкера Джеймса. Имей в виду, я могу кристально ясно пояснить, что ты занят. — Баки позволил себе слегка зарычать. Этот парень был слишком хорошо знаком со Стивом, особенно учитывая, что Баки никогда не видел его до того, как он появился в Башне.

Стив моргнул, затем его глаза медленно расширились, облегчение хлынуло через связь; и Баки вообще этого не понимал.

— Горячий? Думаешь, Джим горяч?

— Он уже _Джим_?!

Стив рассмеялся, счастье затопило связь.

— О, красавчик, он всегда был Джимом. Он никогда не назывался Джеймсом. Странное отсутствие формальности в этом веке.

— Джеймс знает, что ты повязан?

Стив улыбнулся ему ещё ярче.

— Джим знает, да.

— Чему ты так радуешься? — Баки застонал, вспомнив, какими красивыми бицепсами щеголял Джеймс во время их короткой встречи в фойе Башни.

— Красавчик, если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь.

Баки фыркнул.

— Я знаю, что такое люди, и знаю, что некоторые из них любят охотиться в запретных водах.

— Ну, — протянул Стив, он всё ещё был непристойно счастлив, — Джим знает всё о тебе, и как сильно я тебя люблю, и другие тоже. И Джим тоже повязан, для справки.

Баки повернулся, его настроение снова испортилось. Если Джеймс был таким горячим, то как, чёрт возьми, выглядели другие? Ему нужно было проверить.

— Есть и другие?

— Около девяти, кажется, но я тусовался только с четырьмя. Джим, его пара, Элис и Денис.

— Четыре, — повторил Баки. — Они старые и уродливые?

— Хм, — Стив поджал губы, как будто должен был подумать об этом, — я думаю, что ты должен увидеть сам.

— Лучше бы им не быть горячими, — предупредил Баки.

Стив снова усмехнулся.

— Они знают, что я смотрю только на тебя. Ты тоже должен это знать.

— Я верю тебе, — согласился Баки, слегка кивнув в подтверждение своих слов. — А вот другим я не верю.

Усмехнувшись, Стив покачал головой.

— Ну, поверь мне, я не выберу людей, которые поставят наши отношения под угрозу. Я слишком много трудился, чтобы удержать тебя.

— Ага, — проворчал Баки. — Потом они начинают угощать тебя вишневым тортом и медовым сидром, а на следующее утро ты просыпаешься в их постели.

Стив фыркнул, но что-то грустное промелькнуло сквозь связь.

— Красавчик, вот почему я сказал, что мне можно доверять. Они бы никогда, или бы я проломил им головы. Но, — он снова поцеловал руку Баки, — встретимся с ними и увидим. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты это сделал. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты присоединился к нам, когда мы будем тусоваться. Если хочешь.

— Я так давно не катался на байке, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Я хотел бы сделать это снова когда-нибудь.

— Неужели? — Стив оживился. — Так ты когда-нибудь придёшь?

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Всё равно лучше показать, чем рассказать.

Стив улыбался, сжимая руку Баки.

— Просто чтобы ты знал: есть только один байк, и я за рулем.

Баки не удержался и расхохотался. Да, он пойдет со Стивом и покажет его друзьям, кому Стив принадлежит. Как только они избавятся от Дума.


	22. Chapter 22

Стив смотрел в окно, пока Баки осторожно кружил над группой тёмных фигур, подпрыгивающих на поверхности холодного, беспокойного моря. Они не могли подойти ближе, не зная, насколько хорош вражеский радар. Дум перенёс много технологий через портал, поэтому они ничего не могли исключить. Стив ожидал увидеть один корабль; обнаружить шесть было неприятным сюрпризом. Тот, что был посередине, был больше остальных, но все они были квадратными и тяжёлыми: именно так должны выглядеть корабли этой эпохи. Учитывая размеры портала по сравнению с размерами кораблей, они должно быть были приобретены в этом времени. Но каким бы ни был возраст кораблей, они по прежнему должны учитывать, что у Дума будет оружие. Если у какого-то корабля было зенитное вооружение, их могли сбить. Их самолёт был достаточно хорош, чтобы догнать Дума, но это не Квинджет. Они не смогут маневрировать, чтобы избежать живого огня.

— Насколько хорошо эта штука может двигаться? — слабо спросил Стив, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не вариант.

— Представь: слон в очень большой ванне с медом.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Стив, пытаясь оценить рисунок на маленьких кораблях, кружащих вокруг неподвижного в центре. — Сколько у нас топлива?

— На несколько часов, — сказал Баки, проверяя датчик. — Какой у нас план?

Стив глубоко вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться. Его взгляд был прикован к воде. "Валькирия" упала не здесь, но и не так уж далеко. Вода здесь будет такой же холодной, бесстрастной, удушающей и ужасающей.

— Не можем приземлиться. Не можем дать им знать, что мы здесь. — Факты были очевидны, и Баки знал это. — Остается один вариант. — Баки застонал, и Стив слегка улыбнулся. — Да, мы поплывём.

— Я едва высох после нашего предыдущего купания. — Баки покачал головой, от солёной воды его волосы слегка вились. Он выглядел чертовски симпатичным: крошечные локоны выбивались из небрежного хвоста и обрамляли его лицо. Он скорбно добавил: — В полном обмундировании, замечу.

— Есть вариант получше? — Стив ждал, но Баки только поджал губы. — Я так не думаю. Слушай, я жажду этого не больше, чем ты. Я умер там однажды.

Баки бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвёл его. Стива согрело то, что Баки на самом деле проверял, в порядке ли он. Он никогда не ожидал этого от своего омеги.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Я не собираюсь прыгать головой вперед.

— По слухам, тебе это очень тяжело даётся, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Обычно, — сухо ответил Стив. — Ты можешь заставить эту штуку лететь без нас?

— Могу направить под небольшим углом. Он всё равно будет падать, но должен оказаться достаточно далеко отсюда, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Идеально. — Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Я предлагаю сначала проверить большой корабль. Ты как думаешь?

— Очень похоже на то, что понравится парню в плаще. Как думаешь, у него там есть тронный зал?

Стив невольно рассмеялся, удивлённый тем, как сильно нуждался в этом. Что-то расслабилось в груди, плечи опустились на несколько дюймов.

— Надо пойти и посмотреть. Итак, — он широко развел руками, — как нам выбраться из этой штуки? Сломать?

***

Стив первым бросился в воду. Ноги ударились о воду, и казалось, что кости раздробятся, однако давление быстро исчезло. Ощущение холода длилось немного дольше. Ему пришлось стиснуть зубы при первой же вспышке воспоминаний: вода, хлынувшая в кабину, заморозила его душу гораздо быстрее, чем тело.

Он оттолкнулся, изо всех сил барахтаясь, чтобы поднять голову над водой. Холодный ветер, хлеставший по волнам, был предпочтительнее, чем удушающее ощущение смыкающейся над ним воды. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал всплеск, когда Баки ударился о воду. Когда Стив достиг поверхности, он огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться и найти своего партнёра. Мгновения перед тем, как темноволосая голова Баки показалась над пенящимися волнами, были одними из самых долгих в его жизни.

— Ненавижу прыгать, мать твою! — крикнул Баки через несколько мгновений после того, как его голова показалась над водой. Он повернулся к Стиву и тут же получил водой в лицо. Выплюнув морскую воду, он подплыл ближе, не прекращая ворчать. — Есть идеи, как подняться?

Стив не ответил, потому как разговоры при таких волнах — рецепт блюда под названием “полный рот солёной воды”. Усмехнувшись, он повернулся и поплыл к главному кораблю. Цвет их униформы помогал с камуфляжем, но больше всего помогали волны. Они были довольно высоки, так что скрывали Стива и Баки, но это усложняло задачу. Плыть приходилось долго, к тому же против течения. Им просто фатально не везло. Сыворотка помогала избежать угрозы переохлаждения, но на этом положительные моменты заканчивались. Нехорошо быть маленьким, хрупким человеком среди огромных кораблей. Самой большой угрозой были волны; они швыряли их на корпуса или тащили к пропеллерам. Они были в два раза выше Стива, и это на меньших судах.

К тому времени, когда они достигли корпуса своей цели, Стив чувствовал жжение в мышцах. А ещё — боль и усталость. Голова всё ещё пульсировала; головная боль не прекращалась, потому что кости черепа в буквальном смысле срослись. По крайней мере, он мог видеть, но не говорил этого вслух. Не когда рядом был Баки. Он любил своего парня всем своим существом, но омега будет гораздо больше беспокоиться о Стиве, чем о том, чтобы Дум не добрался до Тессеракта.

Стив дважды ударился о корпус, прежде чем добрался до якорной цепи, исчезающей в мутной воде. Это был их лучший шанс попасть на борт. У них не было альпинистского снаряжения, к тому же пробивать дыры в корпусе — ужасный, ужасный план, который мало того, что потопит корабль, так ещё и объявит об их присутствии.

Баки рядом время от времени выкрикивал проклятия или жалобы, сопровождаемые звуками брызг соленой воды. Явное недовольство и раздражение Баки подняли Стиву настроение. Это было так знакомо; что-то, на чем можно было сосредоточиться. Что-то кроме того, каково было замерзнуть до смерти в Валькирии.

Стив вскарабкался по цепи так быстро, как позволяли онемевшие пальцы. Он знал, что Баки следует его примеру. Его металлические пальцы в этой ситуации были преимуществом. С того места, где они должны были взобраться на борт, трудно было сказать, были ли тут охранники. Ветер и волны создавали устойчивый фоновый шум, который скрывал их, но из-за которого также невозможно было услышать шаги. Стив выглянул из-за перил и поблагодарил судьбу за то, что тут не было ни одного охранника.

Стив перелез через перила, затем повернулся и наклонился, схватив Баки за руку и помогая ему подняться. Крошечные кудряшки выбились из конского хвоста, губы посинели от холода. Он выглядел таким же угрюмым, как и всегда, и Стив улыбнулся знакомому зрелищу. Баки заметил это и закатил глаза. Они синхронно двигались, прижимаясь спиной к ближайшей стене.

— Так куда теперь? — громко прошептал Баки. Так, чтобы его можно было расслышать сквозь шум моря, но не за углом.

— Мы видим, как он планирует поднять куб со дна океана и захватить его.

— Тогда, думаю, нам нужно найти путь вниз.

Баки указал на их ноги, и Стив кивнул. Никто из них не задерживался взглядом на одном месте. Они искали людей Дума, охранников, которых им придется усыпить, чтобы их не поймали. Резкий ветер, хлеставший по мокрой одежде, был ещё хуже, чем ледяная вода. Стиву пришлось сосредоточиться на поиске любых признаков охранников, чтобы не обращать внимания на холод.

— Носовая или кормовая?

— Это как подбросить монетку?

Хихикнув, Стив сказал:

— Тогда корма. 

Бесшумно, как кошки, они направились к задней части корабля. В конце концов они увидели несколько человек или охранников, но они были заняты перемещением туда и сюда, и от них было легко спрятаться. Корабль был забит припасами, огромными ящиками, едва прикрепленными к палубе. Это давало им много укромных уголков и закоулков, в которых можно было спрятаться от посторонних глаз, а также давало понять, что Дум не слишком заботился о безопасности палубы. Он был уверен, что его никто не ищет, так как думал, что уничтожил Баки и Стива на аэродроме. Он оставил их истекать кровью; не то состояние, когда можно продолжать преследование. Головная боль свидетельствовала о том, насколько опасен Дум. Будь это кто-то другой, Стив бы предложил  
им сделать паузу, чтобы исцелиться, прежде чем продолжать преследовать парня, которого они не могли надеяться победить в противостоянии один на один.

С другой стороны, Стив не планировал, что это будет честный бой. Не в этот раз.

Они наблюдали за мужчиной, который проскользнул в люк из крышки огромной выхлопной трубы. Стив заметил лестницу в тусклом освещении за дверью. Он сделал знак Баки, тот кивнул, и они скользнули вниз по влажной палубе, чтобы осторожно приоткрыть дверь. Слышались шаги человека, спускавшегося всё ниже и ниже, и они тихо присоединились к нему.

— Сверху вниз или наоборот? — спросил Баки, прижимаясь к Стиву. Его губы едва шевелились. — Так как мы не знаем, сколько охранников и куда мы направляемся, по-любому будет отстойно.

— Давай снизу вверх; они должны каким-то образом добраться до дна океана, и мы ничего не видели наверху. — Стив не был готов предположить, что они выбрали не тот корабль. Ещё нет. — Найди нам самый быстрый маршрут вниз и поднимайся поосторожнее.

— Думаешь, он может прятать свои сокровища на дне сундука?

— Ты здесь единственная сорока. — Фыркнул Стив. — Хотя Дум любит собирать артефакты…

— Видишь? — Баки вскинул брови, и Стив закатил глаза. По счастливой случайности лестница, по которой они шли, исчезла в недрах корабля. Каждый этаж, мимо которого они проходили, был заполнен людьми с другой стороны переборки — шаги и голоса гремели вокруг стального корпуса — но никто не направлялся вниз. Матрос, за которым они следовали, исчез в зале. Гудение добавилось к звукам, которые они могли слышать через двери.

Это было странно, и волосы на затылке Стива начали вставать дыбом. Он не знал, что у каждого есть работа. И если у каждого есть работа, то они либо столкнутся с потоком людей в месте назначения (включая Дума) либо опоздают.

Стив не позволял себе думать, что они опоздали. О Шмидте, кричащем, когда позади открылся портал звёзд и черноты. Об оружии, которое создала Гидра, используя силу Тессеракта. Он не позволял себе думать о Баки за спиной, носящего их ребенка.

Когда их ноги достигли последней ступеньки, Стив остановился.

— Да, — нахмурился Баки. — Я тоже ничего не слышу.

— Мы ещё не опоздали, — сказал Стив, но глупо было отрицать, что он пытается убедить самого себя.

Сделав Баки знак идти налево, Стив открыл дверь, и они вышли в холл. Они были готовы к атаке, но все прошло так, как они и подозревали: никого не было видно. И они могли всё рассмотреть. За дверью виднелось всё днище корабля, от края до края, ничего не закрывало им вид. Толстые спирали кабелей скользили по стенам и потолку похожего на пещеру помещения, отбегая от громоздких перфокартных компьютеров. Тёмные силуэты на дальней стене превратились в напорные клапаны, окрашенные в ярко-желтый цвет.

Запах ударил его сильнее всего. Морская вода, водоросли и затхлый запах сырости. Он чувствовал влагу на языке. Стив нахмурился. Внутренности кораблей обычно не так сильно пахли водой, и была ли это нефть? Этот запах... Стив ожидал почувствовать его в доке, а не внутри корабля.

Все это обрелл смысл, когда он увидел крошечную подлодку, пришвартованную внутри корабля. Это место было доком, точкой, с которой Дум мог запустить маленькую подводную лодку.

Стив подошёл поближе, чтобы осмотреть подводную лодку. Перископ поднимался на добрых десять футов в воздух и, казалось, подлодка была готова к отправке в любую секунду.

— Похоже, не так давно здесь что-то выгрузили.

Баки стоял по другую сторону, глядя на лужи воды на полу. Его пальцы были прижаты к свежим царапинам на металле. Стив посмотрел на него, потом на пустоту и отсутствие охраны, и вынужден был признать, что его худшие опасения оправдались.

— Он уже нашёл Тессеракт.

Баки медленно кивнул.

— Думаю, что да.

Закрыв глаза, Стив вздохнул через нос и кивнул.

— Ладно. Давай найдём, куда он его положил, и украдем.

— Это большой корабль, Стив, — осторожно сказал Баки. — На нём много людей.

Стив кивнул.

— Мы схватим двоих, приведём их сюда, заберём их одежду, и спрячем тела. Слишком много людей — это лучший способ смешаться.

Баки улыбнулся ему, резко и дико.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

***

Стив должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, потому что вырубил очень молодого парня, но не мог. Эти люди могли быть молодыми, может даже невиновными (исключая то, что их нанял не тот парень), но это не меняло того факт, что они активно помогали разрушать мир. Баки, конечно, не чувствовал ничего, кроме радости, потому что снова высох. Бесконечная практичность Баки была почти жизнерадостной, как начинал понимать Стив. И подумать только, раньше он волновался, что работать с Баки будет трудно.

Стив неохотно оставил щит вместе с телами в герметичном доке. Он не мог носить его с собой, когда они пытались слиться окружением. Ну, на самом деле, успешно. Когда они проходили через несколько этажей корабля, их было до смешного легко не заметить. Сначала несколько кают с четырьмя койками в каждой, которые занимали весь этаж над причалом. Они были заполнены на треть — команда явно спала посменно — и, если Стив правильно рассчитал, это означало, что на одном корабле было около двухсот пятидесяти человек, не считая Дума.

Когда и как Дум собрал такое огромное количество лакеев?

К тому же, о чем Стив не думал, они прошли через беспорядок, а затем наткнулись на истинное назначение корабля. Дум создавал роботов. Жужжание, которое они слышали, было связано с машинами. Целой сборочной линией, создающей роботов, которые выглядели точно так же, как сам Дум. Единственным отличием была отсутствующая панель в середине нагрудника, черная дыра, которая явно ждала, когда в неё что-то вставят. Либо они должны были быть запитаны Тессерактом, либо вооружены им, но Стиву это не нравилось. Единственным плюсом было то, что они пока не были включены.

Пока.

— Так... это жутко.

Стив улыбнулся, посмотрел на Баки и пошёл дальше. Это было жутко, и тем больше причин остановить Дума прямо сейчас. Эта армия роботов легко захватит мир или приведет к ядерному геноциду всей планеты. В любом случае, Стив не мог позволить Думу привести свой план в действие.

На другой стороне конвейера они обнаружили ещё несколько залов, похожих на кабины ниже. Разница была в том, что это были какие-то лаборатории. Тони бы знал (или увлёкся и забыл про всё остальное) для чего они использовались, но Стив продолжал двигаться. У них была одна цель. Одна цель.

Дум.

Уровнем ниже самой палубы они, наконец, нашли его. Матрос вышел из комнаты, и Стив заметил голубое свечение как раз перед тем, как дверь закрылась. Сначала Стив думал, что он пройдёт мимо, как те немногие люди, с которыми они уже встречались. Он опустил голову, стараясь выглядеть усталым и измученным. Казалось, это сработало. Человек прошёл мимо них, а потом его шаги замедлились, и он остановился.

Следующее, что услышал Стив — булькающий, сдавленный звук. Когда он оглянулся, Баки обхватил рукой рот и нос матроса, опуская его на землю, а потом быстрым рывком сломал ему шею. Треск костей в коридоре был сравнительно тихим, но Стив все же повернулся, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не слышал. И он, и Баки замерли, едва осмеливаясь пошевелиться в ожидании, не услышал ли кто-нибудь эти звуки.

Когда стало ясно, что им удалось остаться незамеченными, Баки взвалил мёртвое тело себе на плечи. Им нужно было найти место, чтобы спрятать его. Они не могли позволить себе раскрыться до обнаружения Куба. Направляясь к ближайшей двери, Стив медленно толкнул её и, ничего не услышав, проскользнул внутрь. К его удивлению, она была заполнена коробками и припасами — едой и водой без этикеток.

Сделав жест Баки, он придержал дверь. Не идеально — в кладовке будет много посетителей, — но достаточно, чтобы они вошли и вышли. Внутри зашуршали и задвигались коробки, что-то глухо стукнуло, потом снова шуршание. Баки, наконец, вышел. Он выглядел раздраженным, и Стив без раздумий поцеловал его в щеку.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал он, с удовольствием наблюдая за Баки, который выглядел взволнованным и раздраженным.

— Ты видел?.. — начал Баки, и Стив позволил ему отвлечься.

— Свечение? Угу. — Стив кивнул в сторону двери. — Как нам незаметно её открыть? Я думаю, что здесь никого не должно быть.

Стив почувствовал укол самодовольства ещё до того, как увидел, как ухмылка растянула губы Баки.

— Что? — осторожно спросил он.

Баки расстегнул рубашку и вытащил два предмета. Один был похож на смартфон, а другой представлял собой металлический шар, сделанный из маленьких неровных сегментов. Он отдал плоское устройство Стиву и сжал в руке шар.

Прежде, чем он успел объяснить, для чего они предназначены, они услышали приближающиеся шаги. Стив потянулся к шкафу с припасами. Они ввалились в него, задевая друг друга плечами, пытаясь протиснуться в небольшое пространство, уже переполненное припасами и одним мёртвым телом. Стиву пришлось перешагнуть через ногу, чтобы не споткнуться; Баки был не слишком нежным, когда толкнул Стива глубже внутрь, чтобы он мог закрыть дверь.

Они оба затаили дыхание, когда шаги приблизились, затем прошли мимо них. Стив выдохнул и дернулся, когда Баки открыл дверь и выскользнул. Стив не мог на него наорать, поэтому со всем усилием сосредоточился на проецировании “Баки, нет!” в связи. 

Омега даже не оглянулся.

Стив, спотыкаясь, подошёл к двери, схватил её и приготовился выскочить на звук потасовки. Его не было. Просто было тихо. Всего одна пара шагов, и Стив не мог не заглянуть за край. Человек, которого они слышали, был каким-то ученым в белым халате и с планшетом в руке. Чего Стив не ожидал, так это того, что Баки шёл на шаг позади него, его тело странно расслабилось. Связь была такой спокойной, как будто Баки вообще ничего не чувствовал. Он просто следовал за учёным, расслабленный и спокойный. Он не вздрогнул и не напрягся, когда мужчина остановился, и подождал, пока тот достанет из кармана носовой платок и высморкается. Баки стоял там, в его слепой зоне, и ждал, пока учёный уберёт платок и продолжит идти.

Когда они наконец добрались до двери, учёный открыл её. Как только он сделал шаг вперёд, отпустив ручку, Баки пришёл в движение. Рука, которая безвольно висела у него у бока, изогнулась и бросила в комнату маленький блестящий предмет, а сам Баки сделал большой шаг, скрывшись за медленно закрывающейся дверью.

Стив ждал, затаив дыхание, но дверь закрылась без писка и крика. Стив ясно видел Баки на другом конце коридора и сердито смотрел на него. Он молча поманил его пальцем к себе. Баки, ублюдок, только усмехнулся, а потом молча побежал обратно к Стиву.

Это было искусно и впечатляюще, поэтому Стив просто крепко поцеловал своего парня, позволив себе прикусить зубами его нижнюю губу. Когда Баки только усмехнулся, Стив зарычал. Веселье не покинуло связь, но Баки откинул голову назад, сверкнув горлом, и Стив расслабился. Боже, как он волновался!

Баки вытащил плоское устройство из рук Стива, и тот вздрогнул, забыв, что держит его. Нажав на кнопку, Баки включил его, провёл по экрану, а потом повернул и показал Стиву. Это был слегка отрывистый образ комнаты, через которую прошёл учёный. Угол продолжал смещаться, как будто то, к чему он был прикреплен, двигалось, хотя и медленно. Наблюдательный пункт был не слишком то идеальным, но показал огромную, квадратную комнату. Возможно, половина ширины корабля. Со стен свисали настоящие гобелены, как в древнем замке. Учёный стоял у подножия помоста, на котором стоял настоящий трон.

Сердце Стива перестало биться. На троне восседал Дум во всей своей металлической славе. Но не это заставило Стива впасть в отчаяние. А голубой светящийся куб на его ладони.

***

Баки не понравилось выражение лица Стива, когда он смотрел на маленький экран мобильной камеры. Кислые, едкие эмоции Стива нравились ему ещё меньше. Он не хотел позволять Стиву думать то, о чём он думал. Паника медленно нарастала в животе.

— Мы попытаемся атаковать с большой дистанции, — выпалил Баки, не слишком задумываясь над своим планом. — У парня должно быть слабое место. — Он продолжал говорить; чувства, исходящие от Стива, становились только темнее. Все инстинкты Баки кричали, что должно произойти что-то очень плохое. — Корабль невелик, но мы оба быстры и можем достаточно долго держаться вне досягаемости...

— Мы не можем взять его, Бак, — перебил Стив. — Особенно теперь, когда у него есть куб.

— Он не непобедим, — прорычал Баки, стараясь не показать, как сильно его беспокоит бок. Рёбра не были сломаны, но определённо ушиблены. — Он живой, дышащий человек — у него есть слабость. Где-то.

— Да, но у нас нет времени её искать. Ты же знаешь, что нет.

Баки не понравилось выражение лица Стива.

— Что же ты предлагаешь?

Когда Стив вздохнул, прежде чем ответить, Баки понял, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Мы взорвём корабль. Мы всё уничтожим.

Холодный ужас поселился в желудке Баки.

— Думаешь, он не заметит взрыва? — Стив облизнул губы, и Баки почувствовал, как его желудок скрутило от беспокойства. — Куб разряжается, как взрыв, когда кто-то к нему прикасается. Он достаточно мощный, чтобы уничтожить всё на своём пути. Не важно, заметит он или нет. Мы оба можем войти туда, коснутся его и...

— Баки, — глаза Стива смягчились, и он схватил Баки за запястье, притягивая его к себе, — это убьёт нас. Мы не должны умирать все вместе. — Рука в красной перчатке легла Баки на живот. — Я задержу его. Здесь. Где не будет иметь значения, заметит он взрыв или нет, и ты взорвёшь эту штуку и уберешься отсюда к черту.

— Мы в центре Арктики, — сказал Баки, не желая верить своим ушам или тому, что _это_ был план Стива. — Если ты переживёшь взрыв, то не сможешь выжить в воде.

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

— В том-то и дело, красавчик. Мы не можем победить его. Мы должны остановить его. Учитывая, каким... металлическим он кажется, держу пари, что он не пловец. — Рука чуть сильнее прижалась к животу Баки. — Пожалуйста, красавчик. Это должен быть я. Ты знаешь, что это должен быть _я_.

Баки уставился на Стива, чувствуя, как лёгкие медленно сжимаются.

— Я только что вернул тебя.

Это несправедливо. Баки был вынужден иметь дело с незнакомцем, которым стал Стив после потери памяти, а затем пережить его безумную попытку излечения. Теперь, меньше чем через день, он был вынужден смотреть, как умирает его партнёр? Не просто смотреть, способствовать этому? Взорвать этот корабль, нажать на курок своими руками.

Лицо Стива исказилось от боли.

— Я знаю, — прошептал он, — и я... — его голос дрогнул, затих, и он просто повторил: — я знаю.

— Ты не можешь. — Баки почувствовал горький привкус отчаяния на языке и бросил единственный аргумент, который Стив не мог отвергнуть. — Мы повязаны. Ты умрёшь и потащишь меня за собой.

— Нет, — резко прошептал Стив, будто его горло сжалось, — Ты можешь разорвать связь. Я знаю, что можешь. — Его голос окреп, глаза сверкали в тусклом свете корабельных огней. — Разорви её и убирайся отсюда, Бак.

Баки покачал головой, отказываясь слышать или хотя бы обдумывать слова Стива. Если Стив умрёт, то и он умрёт от шока. Никто бы не выжил, даже с временной связью, как любили напоминать ему его кураторы. Разорвать связь — единственный способ пережить смерть Стива. Но Баки не станет этого делать. Он с таким трудом получил её, получил то, что выбрал, то, что дал ему Стив. Дом и место, которому можно принадлежать. И теперь Стив хотел забрать всё это, и Баки чувствовал себя преданным. Стив не имел права, не после… не после того, как Баки так глубоко впустил его.

— Мы оба можем бежать. Просто оставь Дума здесь и беги. Мы можем спрятаться где-нибудь, никто не должен знать, что мы живы.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы наш ребёнок жил в мире, управляемом Думом? — Глаза Стива были мягкими, но неумолимыми. — Рискнуть оставить такого врага в живых за своей спиной? Ты сейчас так уязвим, — протянув руку, Стив обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и притянул к себе, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, — вы, но я могу защитить вас. Я могу защитить вас обоих. Пожалуйста, красавчик. Ты знаешь, что мы должны остановить его. Позволь мне сделать это ради вас. — Ресницы Стива слиплись от слез, которые не падали. — Пожалуйста.

У Баки болело горло, словно он не мог что-то проглотить.

— Я столько раз разрывал эти дурацкие узы, — сказал Баки сквозь наполнявшее горло стекло. — И тогда я их ненавидел.

— Ты самый сильный человек, которого я когда-либо знал. — Стив наклонил лицо Баки и поцеловал его в лоб. — Ты можешь это сделать. И если тебе нужна причина ненавидеть меня, — Стив с трудом сглотнул, — ненавидь, потому что я ухожу. Потому что я прошу тебя сделать это. — Он засмеялся, задушенно и отчаянно. — И мы оба знаем, что в тебе достаточно гнева, чтобы затмить всё остальное, если ты просто позволишь ему.

Баки закрыл глаза, крепко прижался к Стиву и снова соединил их лбы. Каждая его частица была в ярости от этой идеи, от самой мысли о том, чтобы позволить Стиву умереть. Больше всего он ненавидел то, что Стив был прав. Он может сбежать. Он мог сбежать с их ребёнком.

— Я не хочу снова быть один, — прошептал он, сжимая живой рукой униформу Стива, там, где она ещё не была разорвана. Глаза горели, поэтому он крепко зажмурился, чтобы сдержать угрожающие пролиться слёзы.

— Не будешь, — быстро, почти нетерпеливо сказал Стив. — У тебя будет команда. У тебя будет наш ребёнок. У тебя будет Майкл. Теперь у тебя есть семья.

— Никто из них не будет тобой, — Баки задохнулся на последнем слове, желая произнести имя Стива, но не мог. — Я влюбился в тебя, и не один раз, а два. Я не... я не могу... я ненавижу это! — Он отшатнулся от Стива и тут же изменил направление движения, не в силах решить, когда сможет прикоснуться к Стиву в последний раз. — Так ненавижу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стив, снова целуя Баки в лоб и отступая назад. — Не переставай ненавидеть, красавчик. Ненавидеть всё, что у тебя есть.

И Баки так и сделал.

Он позволил вездесущему гневу подняться, позволил ярости, которая никогда не утихала, выйти на передний план. Он позволил ему заполнить все свои части, переполняя, пока не вытеснил то, что наполнял Стив; пока добро, которое принесла его пара, вся любовь, которую Стив чувствовал к нему, не была затмена горькой ненавистью, которую он культивировал в течение многих десятилетий. Было больно. Словно глотать стекло; оно рвало его изнутри, рвало до тех пор, пока то, что было целым, не превратилось в кровоточущую, рваную рану. Боль питала ярость, несправедливость мира, который делал это с ним снова и снова. Холодная агония разрывала его, ревущий в ушах вой перебивал тёплый голос связи.

Какая-то отдаленная часть его сознания осознавала, что Стив задыхается от боли. Дотрагиваться до Стива было больно, он дёрнулся, споткнулся и упал на задницу. Было трудно дышать, его лёгкие сжимались и выталкивали те крохи воздуха, который удавалось вдохнуть. Снова ощущение одиночества в сознании, толстые стены, отделяющие его от мира, и они ранили намного сильнее, чем когда он делал это, чтобы блокировать своих манипуляторов. Эта связь должна была стать для него утешением, местом безопасности, единственным, к чему никто не мог прикоснуться, единственным, что принадлежало ему навсегда.

Сейчас всё было не так. Она гноилась, пульсировала и болела, как рваный незаживающий порез, и, будто животное в ловушке, боль питала гнев. То, что осталось от их связи, было поглощено им, подавленно и разрушено, раздавлено лавиной, которую он больше не мог контролировать.

Медленно он осознал, что Стив стоит на коленях рядом с ним, убирая волосы с его лица, и бормочет: 

— Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю. Ты такой сильный, красавчик, такой сильный. Ты можешь сделать это; всё это. Я люблю тебя.

А потом он отстранился, направляясь к лестнице, которая приведёт его к Думу. Баки не чувствовал его, не знал, куда он направился, как только покинул поле зрения. Связь исчезла, и прикосновение причиняло боль. Было больно, связь снова пыталась закрепиться, но процесс, который начал Баки, подавил её.

Баки отшатнулся от шагов Стива и услышал звук открывающейся двери. Дрожа, он обхватил руками живот, закрыв глаза. Часть его знала, что он должен встать, взорвать корабль, сделать так, чтобы жертва Стива чего-то стоила. Остальная часть его больше не хотела двигаться.

Скривившись, Баки встал на четвереньки.

Этим импульсом — закрыться, сдаться — Гидра злоупотребляла десятилетиями. Он больше не был слабым. У него была миссия, работа, и Стив рассчитывал, что он доведет её до конца. Весь план Стива вращался вокруг того, насколько сильным он себя считал. Даже когда ненависть и желчь поднялись в нём, он знал, что не может подвести Стива.

Путь в котельную был немного размытым. Баки было больнее, чем когда-либо. Боль не была даже физической — чем-то, что он мог игнорировать. Остатки связи сдирали с него кожу изнутри, резали сердце и легкие, и он задыхался, когда убирал охранников и инженеров в комнате. Ненавистная непохожесть, запахи альф заставили Баки оскалить зубы, когда вспыхнула ярость. Они лежали у его ног, хотя он не помнил, как положил их. Обе его руки были в крови, а тела искалечены больше, чем было необходимо.

Комната затуманилась, и Баки вытер кровь с глаз. Над ним что-то грохнуло, и Баки проглотил ещё один крик. Стив боролся с Дум. Нет, Дум будет сбивать его с ног с его странной силой и скоростью, и способностью предсказывать свои движения. Он будет смеяться. Пока он избивал Стива до полусмерти, он смеялся.

— Смейся, — прорычал Баки.

Поднять давление в котельной было нетрудно. Котлы этой эпохи были причудливыми штуками, поэтому, почему была комната, полная головорезов, чтобы ухаживать за ней. Повернуть здесь, потянуть рычаг там, дополнительный уголь в огонь, и датчики начали краснеть. Никто не мог ослабить это давление, и они взорвутся и заберут все с собой.

Стив.

Закрыв глаза, Баки стиснул зубы и повернулся спиной к колесу, которое должно было ослабить давление. Разрыв связи не означал, что он больше не любит Стива. Это только означало, что теперь он ненавидел себя, испытывал отвращение, желая, чтобы альфа прикоснулся к нему. Это означало, что он снова находится в состоянии войны со своим телом.

Ноги Баки повернулись и шаг за шагом повели его обратно. Герметичное отверстие в центре корабля с миниатюрной подлодкой было таким же пустым и тихим, как когда он пришёл сюда со Стивом. Стивом, который боролся с Думом над его головой. Который должен был умереть. Скоро.

Перед глазами снова расплывалось; Баки вытер их, но они остались влажными. На этот раз не кровь, а слезы. Слёзы, которые он не смог сдержать, когда открыл люк подводной лодки, упал в ее брюхо и начал отстыковываться от корабля.

Корабля, который он собирался взорвать со своим партнёром на борту.

Технология казалась неуклюжей и неинтуитивной, но все же знакомой. Старые навыки вернулись, не легко, но надежно. Конструкция была не совсем такой, как у Гидры, но достаточно близкой, чтобы он мог работать. Часть его ненавидела, как легко всё прошло, как быстро маленькая лодка упала в воду. Двигатель плавно заработал, и, хотя он почти ничего не видел, он чувствовал движение вперед. Он направил нос вниз, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от приближающегося взрыва.

Он не узнает, когда Стив умрёт. Его не будет с ним в последние минуты. Стив умрёт в одиночестве, в ужасной боли от разорванной связи, и с ним будут обращаться как со старой, ненужной тряпичной куклой в руках Дума.

Всё, что Баки мог чувствовать — пылающий, чёрный гнев. Ни утешения, ни прощения, ничего, кроме беспокойного желания заставить других чувствовать такую же боль, как он. Дум умрет. Его разнесет на куски, и если он каким-то образом выживет, то утонет. Замерзший и неспособный дышать, запертый в гробнице.

Со Стивом.

Баки закричал. Он кричал, пока не сорвал горло. Затем раздался взрыв. Он не слышал его, но почувствовал, как ударная волна раскачала его крошечный корабль. Волна раскачивала его, как обломки на море.

Они сделали это. Дум был мёртв. Тессеракт снова проиграл.

Как и Стив.

На этот раз никто не станет их искать.

Сглотнув черноту, Баки направил корабль к Земле. К порталу, который вернёт его в его время, к Башне, к стае Стива. К последней цели. Человек, который послал Баки в тот бар; Баки собирался выследить его и убить. Медленно. Болезненно.

Часть его знала, что парень не был настоящей целью. Он не был ответственен за то, что произошло, но ему нужно было на чем-то сосредоточиться. Он нуждался в цели, чтобы знать, что будет что-то, чтобы питать его гнев. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в Башню, которая пахла Стивом, сидеть бесцельно и безнадежно в месте, которое принадлежало Стиву, среди стаи Стива, сводила его с ума. Так что он думал о связных, которым мог позвонить, когда двигался через море. Он думал о том, как найдёт портретиста и сделает эскиз парня, который хотел, чтобы Тони умер. Двигатели пенили воду, лодка завибрировала. Он нуждался в этом, нуждался в цели, иначе он разобьется прежде, чем достигнет портала.

Вынырнув, он обнаружил, что солнце ещё не взошло. Неужели их путешествие заняло так мало времени? Неужели потеря Стива заняла меньше дня? Неужели за такое короткое время всё изменилось? Баки не мог в это поверить. Но так оно и было. Всё изменилось. Теперь у Баки не осталось ничего, кроме мести. Месть, которую он культивировал, планировал и планировал, направляясь к заброшенному замку, который Дум использовал в качестве плацдарма. Ему было всё равно, хочет ли Наташа или кто-то другой, чтобы парня привлекли к ответственности. Его не заботило правосудие. Он хотел свою месть. Он хотел, чтобы кровь его врагов успокоила его боль. Он хотел знать имя парня, с помощью которого Дум манипулировал ими, чтобы Баки мог преследовать, терроризировать и убивать. Он хотел лишить его всей накопленной силы и разрубить на куски. Он хотел вернуться к боли, которую причинил, всё сразу — предпочтительно с либеральным использованием холодного оружия.

Эти мысли заставили Баки вернуться в замок и пройти через светящийся синий портал. Он был уже меньше, чем тот, через который они прошли. Переход был таким же неприятным, как и первый, если не более. Казалось, что его растягивают сразу в нескольких направлениях, в то время как какая-то другая сила пытается вывернуть его наизнанку. Он, шатаясь, прошел через него, тяжело дыша и борясь с раскалывающей череп головной болью. Все его бесчисленные боли соединились в ошеломляющее чувство страдания.

Баки споткнулся и упал на колени. Здесь не было врагов. Бороться было не с чем, кроме собственной агонии. Он позволил себе упасть, его ладони ударились о холодный бетон, когда он задыхался и ждал, решит ли его желудок, наконец, решить, извергнуть содержимое или нет. Его голова была так низко опущена, что кончики волос волочились по грязи. Ему было всё равно.

Трудно было думать о чём-то, кроме того, что он выжил, а Стив нет.


	23. Chapter 23

— Баки! — крикнул Клинт, шаркая ногами по мраморному полу вновь обновившегося замка. — Господи! Ты просто пиздец как дерьмово выглядишь!

Рука скользнула по его плечам, и кто-то принял на себя его вес. Успокаивающий запах бета-феромонов подсказал Баки, что это Клинт, поэтому он не пытался ударить его ножом, как того требовали инстинкты. Это был Клинт, поэтому он позволил бете поднять себя на ноги и усадить в кресло.

— Где Стив? — спросил Тони. Наташа, должно быть, сделала жест рукой, потому что он сказал: — Нет, у нас нет времени — портал закрывается. Где Стив?

— Нет. — Это всё, что мог сказать Баки. — Его нет.

Слова были встречены молчанием. Тишиной, такой глубокой, что Баки слышал жужжание механизмов, хлопанье двери и скрип суставов костюма Тони. Затем запах феромонов Клинта усилился, заполняя голову Баки, пока ничего не осталось. Гнев, горе, боль — всё исчезло в тусклой пустоте.

Звук падающего песка и громкий хлопок предшествовали исчезновению сияющего пурпурного портала. Камни рассыпались. Потом к рукам Клинта присоединились другие — маленькие, металлические. Руки, которые подняли его на ноги и вывели из замка. Баки позволил им вести себя, посадить в самолёт. Он позволил стае Стива думать за него, позволил им решить, что будет дальше. Всё это уже не имело значения.

Часть его знала, что Наташа задаст вопросы, но он не чувствовал желания отвечать. Он просто сидел там, куда его посадили, склонившись над анестезирующим запахом Клинта, и плавал в бесконечных мыслях, которые оставляли позади отсутствие эмоций.

Теперь он знал, что не должен был разрывать связь. Он не хотел делать всё это в одиночку. На короткий миг ему даже удалось разозлиться на растущего в нём ребёнке. Он заставлял его жить. Он так долго боролся, вырезал куски себя во имя выживания, ради того, чтобы остаться в живых ещё на один день. А зачем? Чтобы ощутить привкус покоя и потерять его мгновение спустя?

Как долго он вообще был со Стивом? Между безумием трёх сестер, драматичными уговорами снова трахнуть его, а затем связью... они были вместе, может быть... Сколько? Шесть недель? Меньше? А потом всё снова пошло прахом. И вот он здесь, а внутри него растёт жизнь, растёт _ради Стива_.

Кто-то приложил салфетку к его лицу, и Баки, моргнув, вернулся в настоящее. Клинт стоял рядом, обняв его за плечи, но рука, державшая платок, принадлежала Тони. Тони, который в кои-то веки промолчал, просто вытер Баки другую щеку и протянул ему бутылку воды.

Баки закрыл глаза и взял её, хотя у него не было сил пить. Он не останется один, пообещал Стив. Он был так неправ, совершенно неправ, но часть его была права. Другие страдали вместе с ним. Другие, которые прятали _своё_ горе, пытаясь утешить _его_. И они даже не знали о ребёнке.

— Как ты думаешь, что случилось? — спросил кто-то — Клинт. — Думаешь, мы победили?

— Мы проиграли. — Голос Наташи был холоден и резок. — Что бы ни случилось, мы проиграли.

— Но, — в голосе Клинта звучало отчаяние, рука, обнимающая Баки, напряглась, — Баки здесь, а Стив... как?.. Я имею в виду…

— Мне неприятно говорить об этом, но как насчёт Куба? — Тони всё ещё стоял перед Баки, широко расставив ноги, и те занимали большую часть его поля зрения. — Баки? — Пауза. — Нет, он всё ещё не с нами.

— Но Стив... — начал было Клинт.

— Что бы ни случилось, — тихо сказал Тони, — это было ужасно. Посмотри на него. Посмотри на него и скажи мне, что он не пытался спасти Стива.

Баки вздрогнул.

Он не сделал этого. Он не пытался спасти Стива. Он убил его.

— Баки? — спросил Клинт. — Эй, ты в порядке?

— Он заставил меня уйти, — сказал Баки, заставляя себя посмотреть на Тони. Другого омегу, которого мог бы полюбить Стив. Возможно, тогда он был бы ещё жив. — Мы не могли... мы не могли победить его. Поэтому он... сказал мне взорвать корабль. И я это сделал. И он сдержал Дума... он держал Дума там, чтобы…

Клинт втянул воздух, Наташа зашипела. Доспехи Железного Человека зажужжали, когда Тони неуклюже опустился на колени в своём громоздком костюме.

— Нам нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, — сказал Тони с резкостью в голосе, причину которой Баки не мог определить. — Я понятия не имею, как тебе удалось пережить разрыв связи, но ты нужен нам под присмотром лучшего специалиста, которого я могу купить. Как можно скорее.

Всё ещё ощущая себя парящим в невесомости, Баки наблюдал, как Тони настраивает связь на Квинджете. Костюм явно помогал ему двигаться, несмотря на травму, но лицо было серым. По мнению Баки, Тони госпиталь был нужнее, чем ему самому. Его травмы были незначительны. А то, что внутри него? Если ребёнок пережил путешествие туда и обратно через портал и бросок Дума, то Баки сомневался, что несколько синяков могли что-то изменить.

— Он заставил меня разорвать связь. — Баки уставился на Тони, ожидая... чего-то. — До того, как он... он сказал... и я сделал. Я сделал всё, что он, бля... — голос Баки надломился на ругательстве, — попросил меня, и я здесь, а он…

Он подавил проклятия, которые хотели сорваться с губ. Онемение отошло на задний план от ярости, которая росла в нём, как желчь.

— Баки, — сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Тебе нужен доктор, — сказал Баки громче, заглушая Тони. — Я... тебе нужен доктор.

— Майкл? — услышал Баки голос Наташи. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты встретил нас на посадочной площадке. Это... Стива больше нет. Баки…

— Хорошо, Баки, — сказал Клинт, его голос был нежным, феромоны шипели вокруг него, — мы отвезём тебя домой.

Баки не сопротивлялся успокаивающему эффекту, предпочитая тягучее онемение уродливой ярости и боли. Даже сейчас желчь жгла ему горло, и он не мог избавиться от неё, как ни старался.

Наташа больше ничего не сказала, так что Майкл, должно быть, согласился встретиться с ними. Баки было всё равно; феромоны об этом позаботились. Она подошла к нему, села по другую сторону и обняла за плечи.

— Баки, — мягко сказала она, — тебе нужно к врачу. Выслушай меня, — сказала она, хотя он не спорил, — я промолчала по поводу твоего перехода сквозь портал, и Стив тоже, но мы не знаем, как он мог на тебя подействовать. На… — Ребёнка, не сказала она. — Пусть Брюс посмотрит на тебя, хорошо?

— Ребёнок в порядке, — сказал ей Баки. — Высасывает из меня энергию, как чёртов сифон. Ничего не изменилось.

— Что? — в один голос выпалили Клинт и Тони.

Наташа не обратила на них внимания.

— Тогда завтра. Я приведу Брюса к тебе. Я _лично_ прослежу за всеми тестами. Мы убедимся, что вы оба здоровы.

Прежде, чем Баки смог ответить, сказать ей “нет”, пусть этого и хотел Стив, Тони произнёс: 

— Или я найду тебе самолёт и дом, о котором никто не знает, где нет никого поблизости, и ты сможешь исчезнуть. Если захочешь.

— Тони, ему нужно к врачу, — возразила Наташа.

— Он должен быть с семьёй, — сердито сказал Клинт.

Баки уставился на Тони. Тот ответил ему тёмным взглядом. Честно говоря, он выглядел дерьмово: с тёмными кругами под глазами, голубоватым оттенком губ и общей сероватой бледностью, указывающей на боль и изнеможение. Возможно, в его груди и не прожгли сквозную дыру, но вырвали достаточно плоти, чтобы у полицейского управления остались образцы тканей, которые могли бы соответствовать профилю Тони. Он не был модифицирован, не исцелялся так быстро, как он или Стив. Как мог Стив.

Блядь.

Баки не отвёл взгляда, осознав, впервые поверив, что Тони не шутит. Что Тони лишит их последней связи со Стивом, его наследием, потому что понимал, что Баки едва мог вынести мысль о возвращении в место, которое пахло Стивом, его партнёром, которого ему пришлось убить собственными руками.

Предложение было искренним. С учётом технологий Джарвиса и Тони, а также ресурсов, Баки не сомневался: он мог это сделать, это могло стать реальностью. Тони мог расплатиться с достаточным количеством людей, взломать достаточно баз данных, чтобы сделать Баки каким-нибудь Джонни где-то далеко отсюда.

— Скажи слово, Баки, — сказал Тони. — Что бы ты ни решил, я это сделаю.

Баки кивнул. Ещё не приняв предложение, но осознав всю грандиозность подарка, который предлагал Тони. Горло снова сжалось, глаза горели от усталости — или чего-то ещё.

Тони кивнул в ответ, его глаза были такими же серьёзными, как у Баки. Внутренности сжались, напоминая Баки, что Тони в своей жизни тоже прошёл через какое-то дерьмо. Обычно он не показывал миру это выражение.

— Пока нет, — хрипло ответил Баки. — Завтра... мне понадобится полицейский художник. — Баки сглотнул. — И встретится с Брюсом.

Руки вокруг его плеч сжались. Баки мог назвать это только объятием. Конечно, через мгновение Наташа отстранилась и откашлялась. Это заставило Баки подумать, что, возможно, она делала это, потому что заботилась о нем.

— Майкл ждёт тебя...

— Нет, — быстро ответил Баки. — Мне нужно... сейчас мне нужно побыть одному. На вечер. Потому что... он ушёл и... мне нужно побыть одному.— Он сделал паузу. — Думаю, что не буду против Майкла, но убедись, что в ближайшее время я не повстречаю других альф. — Он подумал об отвратительной ярости, пульсирующей под хрупким слоем оцепенения. — Если я почувствую запах, то не смогу себя контролировать.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Клинт. — Мы обо всём позаботимся.

Баки всё ещё не был уверен, что доверяет им настолько, чтобы перестать думать и поверить, что они позаботятся обо всем, но он был на удивление готов позволить им попробовать. Может быть, горе отняло у него способность бороться, или, может быть, они начали ему нравиться. Предложение Тони всё ещё крутилось в мозгу, успокаивая потрепанные нервы так, как не могли никакие другие слова. Мысль о том, что он может где-то спрятаться, полностью исчезнуть, зализывать раны в одиночестве, болезненным образом успокаивала.

— По крайней мере, пусть Клинт проводит тебя до твоей комнаты? — попросила Наташа.

Баки покачал головой.

— Нет... нет, мне нужен... парень. Парень, который начал это, если ты можешь…

— Он мертвец. — пообещала Наташа. — Просто ещё не знает.

Облизнув губы, Баки натянуто улыбнулся.

— Сделай так, чтобы ему было больно.

— Если мы будем вести себя хорошо, тебе не понадобится этот художник, — сказал Клинт.

— Посмотрим, птичьи мозги, — устало сказал Баки. Всё болело. Синяки на рёбрах всё ещё ныли, как и голова. Колено подергивалось из-за неудачно блокированного Думом удара. Ему надрали задницу, прежде чем пришлось разорвать связь и пройти через портал, и это был один из самых несчастных дней в его существовании. И ему было, с чем сравнить. Он хотел принять душ, может быть, покричать так, чтобы никто не услышал. Хорошо, что кошки были у Майкла, по крайней мере, он не напугает зверей. Ему хотелось тишины.

— Заходим на посадку, — крикнул Тони, заняв стул Наташи, пока они обещали Баки отомстить. — Я пришлю ужин в твою комнату. И завтрак.

Квинджет с грохотом опустился на землю, и Баки позволил Клинту помочь себе встать. Затем он отстранился, кивнув им троим. Стае Стива, которая наблюдала за ним, как нервные куры. Они хотели виться вокруг него, душить своим сочувствием, и... Он понял, что ребёнок был не последней их связью со Стивом. Это был он. Для него и ребенка нет более безопасного места, чем здесь. Далеко, как бы хорошо это ни звучало, будет только далеко.

— Завтра, — сказал он и отвернулся. Ближе к дому, к пустой квартире, которую Стив никогда не делил с ним. Там будет его запах, и, как бы он не ненавидел эту мысль, Баки нуждался в нём. Ему нужно было ещё хоть раз почувствовать, что Стив может войти в дверь. Грязный, потный, но улыбающийся, потому что Баки рядом. Совсем немного, только сегодня вечером, а потом он попросит Тони перевезти его и кошек в новую квартиру.

Дверь легко распахнулась, и Баки шагнул внутрь, не глядя, куда идёт. Тихий стук двух пар кошачьих лап об пол заставил его поднять глаза. Квартира должна была быть пуста.

Перед диваном, поднимаясь на ноги, стоял человек, который выглядел так похоже на Стива, что было больно. Его волосы были длиннее, и были другие небольшие различия в его лице, как будто он был старше. Его тело по-прежнему было таким большим, как и ожидал Баки, широкие плечи натягивали белую хлопчатобумажную рубашку и кожаную куртку. На мгновение Баки застыл на месте, думая, что Стив отлично выглядит.

Затем реальность вернулась, заставив его вспомнить, что Стив мёртв. Баки убил его собственными руками, и мир стал красным. Он потянулся к столу у двери так быстро, что что-то зазвенело у него в спине. Схватившись за край, он швырнул его через комнату на чёртова самозванца, которого собирался разорвать голыми руками. Боль, которую он чувствовал раньше, исчезла, чистая, ничем не сдерживаемая ярость затмила всё остальное.

Человек вскрикнул, уклоняясь от снаряда, но Баки не собирался так легко его отпускать. Он уже сорвался с места, бросаясь к столу и спрятанному под ним пистолету.

— Баки, остановись! — закричал самозванец.

Баки выдернул пистолет из тайника и даже не потрудился вытащить его из кобуры, просто выстрелил в ублюдка. К еще большей ярости Баки, самозванец перекатился, затем вернулся со щитом Стива. Щит, который, по всем правилам, должен быть на дне моря вместе со своим владельцем. Не здесь, украденный для этой... этой уловки.

— Баки, это я!

— Лжец! — взревел Баки.

Он выстрелил ещё раз, целясь в ноги двойника Стива, намереваясь прострелить его коленные чашечки, а затем искалечить самозванца, когда тот упадёт. Однако парень знал, как пользоваться щитом, и свернулся так туго, что походил на черепаху. Баки моргнул, затем, когда щит повернулся к нему. Его мозг слишком поздно понял, что ублюдок встал с земли и, наконец, начал сопротивляться.

Он замахнулся металлической рукой, включённые на максимум сервоприводы зажужжали. Он ударил по щиту с таким громким лязгом, что заболели уши.

— Баки, чёрт возьми, больно же! — закричал самозванец, и Баки взревел в бессвязной ярости.

Баки хотел убить его, разорвать на части. Как он смеет? Как он смеет притворяться Стивом! Он сбил самозванца с ног, а затем наступил ему на голову. Или так бы и сделал, если бы парень не откатился, забрав щит с собой. Они снова сцепились: Баки делал всё возможное, чтобы убить сукина сына. Другой парень... он…

Нахмурившись, Баки отскочил назад. Они обменивались ударами почти минуту, но парень не запыхался и не пытался навредить Баки. Возможно, остановить, но он ни разу не атаковал. Ни разу. Более того, на ковре не было ни пятнышка. Что-то не сходилось.

— Ты закончил пытаться меня убить? — выдохнул самозванец, держа щит наготове. — Потому что я ждал этого момента шестьдесят лет, и поверить не могу, что никогда не думал, что ты попытаешься убить меня. В смысле серьёзно, стоило это предугадать. Это ведь ты.

Баки зарычал, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы ответить.

— Это не "да", но ладно. — Двойник Стива немного опустил щит. — Баки, красавчик, это я. Мы вернулись назад во времени, чтобы Доктор Дум не смог заполучить Тессеракт. Ты разорвал нашу связь, потому что я попросил тебя, и ты оставил меня, потому что я попросил, и я ждал всё это время, чтобы снова тебя увидеть.

— Как ты мог выжить в ледяной воде? — спросил Баки. Всё, что говорил этот человек, было правдой, но откуда он мог знать? Никто не знал. Никто, кроме Тони, Наташи и Клинта.

И Стива.

— Сможешь поверить, что меня выловили русские браконьеры? Чертовски повезло.

— Но, — мысли Баки лихорадочно вертелись, кулаки опустились, когда он осознал, — если ты выжил, то Дум...

— Да, он занимал меня несколько лет.

— Так я оставил тебя...

— Нет, — Стив взмахнул рукой, держа щит у бедра, — у них был старый корабль, и им потребовалось время, чтобы добраться до берега. Когда я вернулся на землю, тебя уже не было, и портала тоже. Даже если бы у них был самолёт, было бы слишком поздно.

— Я не знаю. — Руки Баки полностью опустились. — Но... как?

Стив опустил щит и медленно подошёл к Баки, протягивая руки.

— Оказывается, ты не единственный, кто не может умереть от старости. Итак... я ждал, и когда узнал, что Клинт ушёл, вернулся домой, забрал наших кошек и вернулся домой. Я так скучал по тебе, Баки…

Баки разжал металлический кулак и снова сжал его, позволив пластинам с громким щелчком перекалиброваться. Рука становилась такой громкой, только если Баки никак не мог определиться, как хотел ею воспользоваться.

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки, не в силах понять, что слышит, что видит. Это был Стив, но одновременно и не он. Физические различия можно объяснить возрастом, но Стив и ощущался по-другому. Что-то в том, как он держался, в ауре, которую он излучал, изменилось настолько, что Баки не мог его узнать.

— Хорошо. — Голос Стива смягчился, он всё ещё держал руки ладонями наружу, но перестал двигаться к Баки. — Ладно, всё в порядке. Я знал, что ты можешь мне не поверить, не сразу. Как ты хочешь убедиться? Можешь проверить меня, красавчик. Я не буду возражать.

Это прозвище потрясло Баки. Чувства были более, чем смутны. Глазами он понимал, что перед ним незнакомец, но слова были хуже всего. Он снова почувствовал боль, почувствовал, как устал. Голова болела, эхо разорванной связи всё ещё оставалось открытой раной. У него даже не было времени оплакать Стива, а теперь он его вернул? Но так ли это? Или это была игра, уловка, которую он не понимал?

— Или, — быстро сказал Стив, — садись. У тебя был тяжёлый день. Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, мы поставим один из тех фильмов, которые ты любишь, и я не буду подходить к тебе, хорошо? Пожалуйста? Я, — голос Стива дрогнул, и ему пришлось простить горло, — я так скучал по тебе, Баки. Позволь мне остаться, ненадолго.

— Что это? — он указал на шею Стива, где над воротником куртки виднелась чёрная полоса.

Стив хлопнул рукой по метке, как виноватый подросток, пытающийся скрыть засос, и, честное слово, покраснел. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы Баки узнал румянец, слегка припорошивший его скулы. Стив никогда не краснел, как помидор, его кожа была слишком бледной. Она просто слегка темнела — сильнее всего на шее.

— За эти годы я сделал несколько татуировок. — Стив переминался с ноги на ногу, выглядя одновременно смущнным и вызывающим. — Это помогло мне почувствовать себя немного ближе к тебе.

Баки прищурился.

— Покажи.

Он смотрел, как Стив моргает, широко раскрыв голубые глаза.

— Сейчас?

— Да.

— Ну, — вздохнул Стив, затем сбросил пиджак, — хорошо.

Затем последовала рубашка, и он, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, стянул её через голову. Он положил белый хлопок поверх пиджака на стул в гостиной. Баки почти не обращал внимания, разглядывая чернила на коже Стива. Узор на его шее был хвостом, который обвивался вокруг плеча и уходил за спину. Баки жестом велел Стиву повернуться и прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку при виде татуировки на плече. Красное сердце с именем Баки посередине.

Потом Стива развернулся, и у Баки перехватило горло. Кошка, свернувшаяся вокруг котенка, чёрная, как ночь, лежала на его спине и плечах. Художник был талантлив, ему удалось передать раздражённый взгляд большого кота. Однако именно надпись под ним заставила Баки рассмеяться.

— Бакотик? — Баки поперхнулся. — Стив, у тебя партак с идиотским прозвищем.

Красный цвет расцвел вдоль ушей Стива и, когда он повернулся, Баки обнаружил румянец и на его груди и шее.

— Да, но мне нравится. — Он выглядел и говорил восхитительно раздраженно.

Баки бросился на Стива ещё до того, как понял. Крепко зажмурившись, он оказался в объятиях Стива, прижимаясь лицом к его шее и вдыхая запах. Запах, который никогда не думал ощутить вновь. Он был знакомым, но в то же время иным. Если Стив прожил шестьдесят лет — на самом деле целую жизнь, то логично, что даже это изменилось.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив, будто произнося молитву, обнимая Баки так крепко, что было трудно дышать. — Мой Баки.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдавил Баки, горло разрывало болью.

— Не говори так, — взмолился Стив, ещё крепче обнимая его. — Пожалуйста, не говори так.

— Так ненавижу.

Баки засунул металлическую руку за пояс джинсов Стива и притянул его ближе. Стив казался больше, чем раньше. Теперь в его мышцах было больше сухожилий. Они были жестче, в них была одна лишь сила. Баки читал пережитые трудности в этом теле так, как не умел раньше. Даже не принимая во внимание чернила.

— Шестьдесят лет — слишком долгий срок, чтобы в итоге услышать, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— Я убил тебя сегодня. — Баки закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к плечу Стива так сильно, что под веками появились белые искры. — Я подстроил взрыв корабля и оставил в муках умирать.

— Если бы не ты, — тихо сказал Стив, — я бы не стал ждать. Бак, я так долго ждал этого момента Больно, знаю, но теперь у нас есть этот миг.

Глубоко вздохнув, Баки откинулся назад и удивился, когда руки Стива позволили ему отстраниться всего на несколько дюймов. 

— Шестьдесят лет — долгий срок, Стив.

— Рассказывай мне об этом, — проворчал альфа.

— Нет, — Баки снова глубоко вздохнул, — я имею в виду... 

— Ох. — Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал Баки в лоб, как делал это до того, как то взорвал его. — Не так уж плохо, когда точно знаешь, чего ждёшь. У меня были друзья, я устроил свою жизнь, и я ждал. Когда становилось трудно, я делал новую татуировку.

Баки провёл рукой по коже Стива, горячей и гладкой. Живой.

— Я знаю, каково это — быть одному. — Баки ненавидел, что Стиву пришлось пройти через это. Ненавидел то, что он потратил бы за ожиданием всю жизнь, потратил впустую.

— Нет, красавчик, всё было совсем не так. — Стив снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в нос. — Обещаю. Дум занимал в течение нескольких десятилетий, а затем я... Ну, я нашёл работу. Пегги нашла мне работу, если быть точным.

— Пегги? — Баки прервал его, нахмурившись. Всё, что он помнил о "Пегги" — то, что она была совместима со Стивом.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Маргарет Картер, основатель ЩИТа? — подсказал Стив.

Баки не мог понять, что чувствует. С одной стороны, он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что Стив был одинок, страдал и был одинок все эти десятилетия, и что это произошло из-за него. С другой стороны, мысль о том, что Стив повязался с другой, прожгла дыру в его животе.

— Ты был повязан с ней?

Улыбка Стива была не такой, как ожидал Баки.

— Нет.

Баки честно не знал, как к этому относиться.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что для меня прошла целая жизнь, — мягко сказал Стив. — Она больше не была той, кого я хотел.

— Но... шестьдесят лет, Стив.

— Да, шестьдесят лет. — Стив улыбнулся шире и провел рукой по пояснице Баки. — Я пошёл к ней, потому что она меня знает, потому что мог ей доверять, и она нашла мне идеальную работу. Хочешь угадать, какую?

— Нет, — проворчал Баки, все еще не в духе.

— Стратег. — Стив просиял от гордости. — Я придумал все военные игры для Пентагона за последние сорок лет.

Баки рассмеялся, смех был слабым и немного сдавленным. Тело горело и леденело одновременно. Близость альфы активировала все “бей или беги” инстинкты, в то время как его тело реагировало на феромоны с интересом, который он никогда полностью не принимал. Если бы Стив хотел нейтральных, платонических прикосновений, Баки не позволил бы ему: он уже напрягся, разогрелся. Он мог трахаться или драться, но не мог просто стоять.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он, — но связи нет, так что будет нелегко.

Когда Стив прикусил губу, Баки заставил себя полностью сосредоточиться на нём.

— Баки, — сказал он мягким, хриплым голосом, — мы можем... вернуть её. Если хочешь.

— Я никогда не хотел её разрывать! — выпалил Баки, прежде чем снова успокоился. — Конечно, я чертовски этого хочу.

Голос Стива походил на глубокое, хриплое мурлыканье. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он и подхватил Баки на руки. Тот сжал руками плечи Стива, но заставил себя расслабиться, стать податливым. Здесь не было никакой борьбы; Стив просто отнёс его в спальню и положил на кровать.

— Я не хотел возвращаться, — пробормотал Баки, глядя на Стива, на то, как изгибались края татуировки на его шее.

— Я думал, ты убежишь, — признался Стив, снимая ремень, прежде чем поставил колено на кровать, — но я был уверен, что ты не бросишь котят. Так что я их похитил.

Баки подождал, пока Стив не подполз к нему и не навис сверху. 

— Нет, — мягко возразил он, протягивая руку к Стиву, — я думал о том, чтобы направить подлодку вниз, пока давление воды не раздавит её.

Руки Стива замерли, но затем потянулись к форме Баки, расстёгивая каждую пряжку и каждый ремешок. Дергал быстрыми, цепкими руками, на которых было больше мозолей, чем Баки помнил. Они были больше? Похоже на то.

— Прости, что заставил тебя пройти через это, — сказал Стив, снимая с Баки снаряжение, — и я... я здесь. И ты здесь, так что мы сделаем всё правильно. Снова.

Баки прикоснулся к краю татуировки на шее Стива и провел по ней так далеко, как только мог.

— Это в последний раз, — так же тихо сказал Баки. — Я не потеряю тебя в третий раз.

Подняв другую руку, он обвил обеими шею Стива. Он мог убить Стива вот так. Одно сжатие руки — и он может сломать позвоночник или трахею. Это займёт долю секунды. Несмотря на всю свою подготовку, Стив тоже должен был это знать.

— Я не собираюсь обещать тебе это снова. — Стив криво усмехнулся. — Боюсь, что сглажу. 

Он притянул Стива ближе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.

— Тогда я пообещаю, — сказал Баки. Стив был так близко, что чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. — Если это случится ещё раз, я не обещаю остаться. Я не обещаю продолжать.

Жилет, наконец, поддался, и Стив бросил его на пол, взявшись за пояс брюк Баки.

— Не обязательно все время быть сильным, — сказал Стив. — Ты так долго был сильным, так много пережил. Но, — сказал он, когда Баки открыл рот, — спасибо, что ещё раз проявил силу.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Баки, притягивая Стива ближе и потягиваясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Губы были теплыми, мягкими и приветливыми, а потом приоткрылись. Медленно и сладко. Это — как вернуться домой. А затем Стив снял с него ботинки и штаны, и Баки остался голым. Стив нависал над ним. — Я никогда не ненавидел тебя, — сказал Баки, когда Стив отстранился, — даже когда действительно хотел.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, слова были резкими и яростными, — я так тебя люблю. Ты снова станешь моим. Я снова стану твоим. Как и должно быть.

Облизнув губы, Баки поежился от напряжения, вспыхнувшего под кожей. Как бы сильно он ни хотел этого, он всё ещё боролся с желанием убежать. Чтобы разорвать узы, ему пришлось слишком глубоко погрузиться в своё прошлое, в омегу, который скорее разорвет альфу на части, чем позволит ему приблизиться. Но это был Стив, и всё, чего хотел Баки, — чтобы он был рядом, чтобы он был в его голове, снова быть внутри Стива.

Как только Стив снял штаны, Баки начал действовать. Вывернувшись из-под рук Стива, он ударил, сбивая с ног, так что тот упал и впечатался лицом в кровать. Стив хмыкнул, но просто повернул голову, наблюдая за Баки, вместо того, чтобы гнаться за ним или сражаться. Даже по прошествии шестидесяти лет он знал Баки достаточно хорошо, чтобы не давить, плыть по течению.

Боже, Баки любил его.


	24. Chapter 24

Стив не сопротивлялся, когда Баки закинул ногу ему на спину. Омега пристроился возле его задницы, и Стив раскинулся на кровати, положив голову на руки. Удовлетворение и покой, которых не хватало десятилетиями, поселились в груди, и он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь даже несмотря на компрометирующую позицию, в которую намеренно поставил его Баки.

— Ты выглядишь по-другому, — пробормотал Баки, его голос был ещё тише, чем у Стива.

— В хорошем смысле? — спросил Стив, и в нём расцвело любопытство. — Или плохом?

— Сильнее, — сказал Баки, проводя металлическими пальцами между лопатками Стива. — Опаснее.

Стив улыбнулся комплименту.

— Тогда хорошо.

Баки издал слабый смешок, дрожь прошла по его телу, когда он прижался к Стиву. Любой, у кого были глаза, мог видеть, что у него есть типаж. Честно говоря, Стив беспокоился, будет ли его повзрослевшее "я" таким же привлекательным, но его немного другое тело заводило Баки.

— Боже, как мне не хватало твоего смеха. — Стив обмяк под Баки, напряжение уходило, как вода. — Тебе нравится кот?

Баки прижал руку к спине Стива, касаясь его рёбер.

— Он выглядит сердитым, — уклончиво ответил Баки.

— Так... точно, — поддразнил Стив.

Из горла Баки вырвался ещё один смешок, и Стив заурчал от удовольствия. Смех Баки мог быть исключительно хорошим знаком. Возможно, он на грани: взволнован и готов к драке, но он доверял Стиву, альфе. Он был достаточно расслаблен, чтобы они смогли возобновить связь. И, возможно, Баки мог взять Стива или принять его. Стив бы был далеко не против (по правде говоря, он надеялся), произойди это прямо сейчас, но он был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать: после всего произошедшего его партнёру это может дасться нелегко. 

— Почему кот? — Баки опустил руки к изгибу позвоночника Стива. Он накрыл ладонью твёрдые мышцы и сжал, разминая их, и Стив застонал от удовольствия.

— Бакотик, конечно, — мягким, томным голосом ответил Стив. — Напоминание о первом разе, когда ты показал, — Стив помедлил, подбирая слова, чтобы случайно не оскорбить своего парня и не испортить момент, — что не ненавидел меня. Что мы можем быть друзьями, пусть в твоём присутствии я и выгляжу идиотом.

— Объективно ты был не так уж плох.

Баки снова растопырил пальцы и провёл ими вверх по спине Стива, к широким лопаткам. Стив издал звук, который можно было бы назвать смехом, не будь он занят тем, что таял в матрасе под руками Баки. Он не мог насытиться его руками на своей коже.

— Никогда не пойму, как твои стандарты могут быть такими низкими и в то же время такими невероятно высокими.

Ещё один смешок, и Баки наклонился вперёд, чтобы налечь всем весом на спину Стива. У того сбилось дыхание: лёгким Баки не был. 

— Да ну?

— Серьёзно? — Стив засмеялся, выдохнул и снова лёг на кровать. — Ты всегда хотел совершенства. Я даже чихал неправильно, но... объективно, я не был плох.

— Хм, — Баки сжал коленям бёдра Стива. — Я не хотел совершенства. Я просто хотел тебя кастрировать.

Стив не засмеялся, но только потому, что не был склонен к суициду.

— Именно об этом я и говорю.

— Но это потому, что ты мне объективно нравишься. До тех пор единственным хорошим альфой был...

— ... мёртвый альфа, — с довольной улыбкой Стив закончил знакомые слова. — Я помню. Это только доказывает мою точку зрения. У тебя очень, очень завышенные требования. И всё же... к твоей планке совершенства нужно было относиться как к равной. И я не про то, что неправильно чихал. — Руки Стива выскользнули из-под его ладоней и обхватили колени Баки. Он делал это медленно, на случай, если Баки захочет отстраниться. — Вы были строгим учителем, мистер Барнс, но я не был идеален. Я не идеален, и ничего не мог поделать. Это не что-то... — Стив остановился, открыл один глаз и посмотрел на свою пару. — Мы правда будем разговаривать, пока ты почти голый сидишь на моей спине?

Баки в награду вжался в твёрдую, круглую плоть под собой.

— Да, — подтвердил он с явным удовольствием.

— Ну ладно, — игриво сказал Стив. Он закрыл глаза и снова устроился поудобнее. В эту игру могут играть двое.

Баки казался невероятно обиженным. 

— А ещё мне кажется, что твоя задница стала меньше.

— Это хорошо или плохо? — Нахмурившись, Стив снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на Баки. — Звучит плохо.

— Это плохо. — Баки кивнул. — Это значит, что в ближайшие несколько лет ты будешь выглядеть так, будто кто-то отшлёпал тебя по заднице лопатой.

Стив драматично вздохнул.

— Извини, красавчик. Думаю, тебе придётся смириться с моей плоской задницей как с моим единственным настоящим недостатком.

Баки приподнялся и сел на колени Стива. Он положил обе руки ему на задницу. Стив снова засопел. Если Баки не перестанет его трогать, этот день станет лучшим в его жизни.

— Ты собираешься трахнуть меня, красавчик? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Нет, — рассеянно пробормотал Баки, всё ещё поглаживая его ягодицы.

Стив был разочарован, но всё ещё понимал, что лучше не давить.

— И да, — сказал он, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме. — Тогда я думал… кажется, я объяснял, что считал себя придурком, и что ты не заслуживал иметь дело с моим нелепым влечением только потому, что был... сексуален, и пах как… — Стив глубоко вздохнул и замолчал. Баки пах как дом, как всё, что он потерял. Он всё ещё помнил эту мысль, ясную как день, и теперь она стала реальностью. Не была плодом его воображения или сном. Баки был здесь, его запах покрывал кровать, и Стиву больше не нужно было притворяться.

— Когда ты злишься, то слегка виляешь бёдрами.

Забавно, как ностальгически звучал голос Баки.

— Странное заявление, поскольку я не сержусь.

— Ты очень злился в “Трёх сестрах”, — объяснил Баки. — Мне нравилось смотреть, что ты вытворяешь задницей. Очень отвлекало.

Стив снова удовлетворённо засопел. Лёгкий страх, что Баки оттолкнет его, исчез. Его парень всё ещё был таким же: сердитый, колкий и всё такое.

— У меня не было практики. Тебе придётся тренировать меня. Снова стать моим надсмотрщиком. — Стив застыл, и ему в голову пришла мысль, которая не приходила уже шесть десятилетий. Он перевернул их, рискуя расстроить Баки, но ему нужно было увидеть его лицо. — Или я могу остаться на работе и не буду выходить на миссии, пытаясь бороться со следующим мировым злом. Хочешь, красавчик?

Баки нахмурился, чего Стив никак не ожидал.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь _меня_? — осторожно спросил он, подвинувшись под Стивом, но тот крепко держал его. Стив не думал, что Баки захочет уйти, но хотел, чтобы он был здесь; ему нужно было услышать ответ.

Отодвинувшись, Стив испытующе посмотрел на Баки, удерживая его.

— Потому что ты мой партнёр. Потому что мне нужно твоё мнение. Нужно знать, как моя жизнь влияет на твою.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Я знаю тебя только как солдата.

— Да, — медленно произнес Стив, пытаясь понять, почему Баки не хочет дать ему ответ, — но ты не хочешь потерять меня снова, и я не могу этого обещать, если вернусь в борьбу. Чёрт, не могу обещать, что битва не найдёт меня сама, но я играл в военные игры в течение добрых сорока лет. — Стив провёл руками по плечам Баки. — Я всегда думал, что снова возьму щит, когда вернусь сюда, но мне пришло в голову... Мне не нужно. Раньше я об этом не думал.

— Я не хочу отвечать, потому что парень, которого я выбрал, был солдатом и бойцом. Твои слова или решение измениться ничего не изменят для меня.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Так ты примешь меня любым?

— В принципе, да, — согласился Баки, — но плоская задница может быть серьёзным основанием для развода.

Ухмыляясь, Стив наклонился для поцелуя, пробормотав “договорились” как раз перед тем, как их губы соприкоснулись. Поцелуй начался мягко, сладко, но затем Баки приподнял бедра, потёрся о член Стива, и вся нежность разом улетучилась. Стив провёл языком по губам Баки, громко застонав от растущего удовольствия. Приняв это за поощрение, Баки начал быстрее вращать бедрами, трение быстро привело Стива в боеготовность. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он касался своего партнёра, чувствовал жар его тела и вдыхал запах возбуждения. Баки под ним был одновременно расслабленным и напряжённым, мышцы были твёрдыми, однако руки жадно изучали Стива.

Стив позволил себе принять развратное приглашение, брошенное нетерпеливым прикосновением рук Баки. Колени Баки сжали бёдра Стива, одна пятка впилась ему в икру.

— Слишком много одежды, — выдохнул Баки.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — сказал Стив, дёргая Баки на себя.

Баки раздражённо оттолкнул Стива, так сильно, что тот упал на бок. Баки в мгновение ока вскочил с кровати и как можно быстрее стянул с себя оставшуюся одежду. Не прошло и пятнадцати секунд, как Баки отпихнул в сторону ботинок и забрался обратно на кровать. Опустившись на колени, он хмуро посмотрел на Стива.

— Какого хрена ты ещё одет?

Моргнув, Стив рассмеялся и признался: 

— Отвлекся, наблюдая за тобой, и забыл.

— Всегда всё приходится делать самому, — проворчал Баки, потянувшись за поясом штанов Стива и не слишком нежно дёрнув. От такого обращения Стив только рассмеялся; он наслаждался жгучим, искрящимся ощущением. Баки стащил с него ботинки, потом штаны. Триумфальный крик Баки, когда тот бросил их на кровать, ещё больше раззадорил Стива. Однако, когда Баки повернулся, чтобы снять трусы металлической рукой, Стив вмешался.

— Не срывай, — сказал он, стягивая нижнее белье. — Мне не нужны ковровые ожоги на члене!

Баки усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Стив раздевается.

— Я не стану портить товар, он мне пригодится.

— Замечательно, — сказал Стив, отшвыривая ткань в сторону и набрасываясь на своего парня. Слишком долго он ждал — шестьдесят гребаных лет, — и не собирался терпеть, делая это медленно, нежно и сладко. Конечно, Баки заслужил это, но не в этот раз. В следующий. Сейчас он сломает эту сраную кровать.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Баки, скользнув пальцами в волосы Стива и легко подчиняясь ему. Никакого сопротивления. Баки не пытался показать свою власть, не пытался заставить Стива делать то, что хотел, несмотря на предыдущее заявление. Он позволил Стиву уложить себя и обхватил ногами его бёдра, потираясь своим членом о его. Его единственной реакцией был беззвучный смех. Он выгнул спину, прижимаясь к нему животом; голые члены терлись друг о друга, и от интенсивности ощущений у Стива помутнело перед глазами.

Он так чертовски давно в последний раз чувствовал подобное.

Стив задохнулся, потянулся к бёдрам Баки и прижался к нему — просто чтобы почувствовать его, утонуть в удовольствии, которое мог дать ему только Баки. Пальцы Баки впились в его плечи достаточно сильно, чтобы остались следы. Он издавал хриплые, ободряющие звуки.

— Давай уже. — Голос Баки был таким низким и грубым, что разжег внутри огонь желания. Когда Баки просунул руку между ними и обхватил уже истекающий смазкой член, Стив громко застонал. — Ты с первого раза меня повяжешь?

Снова застонав, Стив прорычал: 

— Если отпустишь мой член.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Баки, но его пальцы всё ещё сжимали кожу там, где должен был вырасти узел.

— Ты мокрый для меня, красавчик? — сказал Стив, пытаясь вложить в голос рычащие ноты, но в итоге сбился с дыхания, когда Баки снова сжал его ствол.

Баки издал звук, который был сверхъестественно близок к мурлыканью. Его колено медленно скользнуло по бедру Стива.

— Придётся тебе проверить.

Как Стив мог отказаться от такого приглашения? Опустив левое бедро Баки, он просунул пальцы под его горячее тело. Прошло много, много времени, но его руки проходили знакомый путь: под яйца Баки, по расщелине между ягодиц, к горячей, трепещущей дырке. Тысячи фантазий выжгли это чувство в памяти, но реальность была ещё лучше. Капающая смазка позволила двум пальцам протиснуться в пульсирующее отверстие. Мышцы были мягкими, легко расходились под давлением, и всё, о чём Стив мог думать — о том, каково будет надавить на них. Вставить внутрь член.

Баки стиснул зубы и откинул голову назад, тихий звук вырвался из него, и по коже Стива пробежала дрожь. Потянувшись, он сжал зубами восхитительно натянувшееся сухожилие на шее Баки. Он укусил его и издал ещё более громкий стон. Ещё больше смазки хлынуло из дырки Баки, смочив руку Стива и заставив его задохнуться; тело отреагировало резким тянущим чувством в паху. Он сильнее сжал зубы, челюсть начала болеть, когда его омега потянул его на себя, царапая спину и плечи. Царапины множились, пересекая его спину и руки и пульсируя вместе с членом.

Вытащив мокрые пальцы, Стив сжал влажной рукой твёрдый член. Больше смазки и не требовалось; он пристроился и толкнулся. Стив не смог сдержать рвущийся из горла стон, почувствовав, как обволакивает его горячая жидкость и сжимают гладкие мышцы.

Реакция Баки выглядела столь же мощной, как и его собственная. Он выгнул спину, как лук, упираясь в Стива грудью, и тот зарычал, чувствуя, как сжимается тело его омеги. Он не отпускал, кусал сильнее и рычал, пока его омега кричал.

— Да, — повторял его омега хриплым голосом. Он не сопротивлялся, его руки притягивали Стива ближе, а ноги сжимали, словно тиски. — Да, да, да.

Подстёгнутый готовностью своего омеги, Стив вышел и вновь врезался в предложенное тело, выбивая из него весь воздух. Стив не смягчился, не стал дожидаться, пока его омега придёт в себя, а снова и снова толкался в него. Ему нужно было повязать его, сцепить их, убедиться, что его омега не сможет сбежать. Он должен был убедиться, что его омега будет принадлежать ему.

Баки под ним двигался вместе с ним, встречая его толчки с такой силой, что кровать скрипела и покачивалась с каждым движением. Член Баки между ними дернулся и прижался к его животу, размазывая по коже остро пахнущий предэякулят. Помечая его так же, как он сам пометил своего партнёра, оставляя свой запах, чтобы каждый знал, что этот омега принадлежит ему

— Черт, ты так горяч.

Стив завибрировал от удовольствия. Его омега думал, что он горяч. Его омега хотел его. Одобрительно рыча, Стив чуть сместился и начал вбиваться в своего омегу, наслаждаясь раздающимися с каждым толчком хлюпающими звуками. Его яйца бились о скользкие от естественной смазки ягодицы Баки. Тот тёк, тёк до сих пор. После у него заболят колени от трения о простыни, а плечи — от следов ногтей омеги, но Стиву было все равно. Лёгкая боль только усилила его удовольствие, она удерживала разум в теле — так же крепко, как он держался за горло своего омеги. На языке был вкус крови, но его омега только стонал, дрожащий и сладкий.

Со взрывом раскаленного добела, почти болезненного удовольствия раздулся узел. Его яйца опустели в тот же миг, и множество ощущений оттолкнуло реальность. Член и челюсти болели, и всё же он кончал снова и снова, и удовольствие ослепляло. А потом ощущение реальности вернулось, и появилось удовлетворение от того, что Стив плыл дальше, когда мир вернулся. Он не отпустил горло своего Омеги, он пометил его, взял его и накачал своим семенем. Это семя останется там, удерживаемое внутри узлом Стива, гарантируя, что именно он повязал сладкого, мягкого омегу под ним.

Стив смутно осознал, что не перестал двигать бедрами, хотя толчки были скорее отчаянными рывками, поскольку узел заполнил тугое отверстие его омеги почти что до разрыва. Каждое крошечное движение заставляло его партнёра хныкать, и это было слишком восхитительно, чтобы остановиться. Он кончил: факт, который Стив понял только по резкому запаху спермы Баки, теперь размазанной по их животам.

Постепенно он начал осознавать происходящее. Давление мышц вокруг узла было достаточно сильным, чтобы он мог чувствовать его через онемение, оставшееся после того, как разбух узел. Баки всё ещё кончал; он кончал и дрожал, и никак не мог остановиться. Пошарив рукой между ними, Стив обхватил истекающий смазкой член, и Баки дернулся, будто его ударило током, одновременно так сильно сдавливая член Стива внутри, что удовольствие вернулось. Со стоном сжимая в руке текущий член, Стив смотрел, как Баки кричал и тянулся назад, чтобы схватиться за спинку кровати. Металлическая рука помяла железную раму, и Баки продолжал кричать, кончая.

Стив никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он не хотел останавливаться. Теперь Стив целеустремленно вращал бёдрами и поддерживал постоянное удовольствие, которое сводило его парня с ума. Он все никак не мог остановиться. Член его омеги дёргался и выплёскивал жидкость, которая становилась всё более прозрачной. Он раскраснелся, губы распухли и влажно блестели, глаза были полузакрыты, мокрые пряди волос прилипли к потному лбу и шее.

Это, вероятно, продолжалось бы в течение нескольких часов, пока мозг Стива не понял, что этот омега ещё не принадлежит ему. Не полностью. Он пометил его и трахнул, вошёл в него и повязал, но связь не была взаимной.

Они не повязались до конца.

Рыча, Стив прижался бёдрами к заднице своего омеги и схватил пригоршню длинных, мягких каштановых волос. Еще один крик вырвался из его парня, но на этот раз испуганный; Стив потянул его вверх, вжал лицом в своё горло и снова зарычал. Поначалу его омега захныкал, обмякнув в его руках, пока Стив не зарычал в третий раз. Затем он пошевелился, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и впился зубами в горло Стива.

Закатив глаза, Стив наслаждался болью и потоком связи, растягивающейся между ними. И все же это было неправильно: связь была тугой и нитевидной, витой и уходящей куда-то вглубь. Его партнёр... его партнёр был напуган.

И Стив знал почему.

— Не бойся, красавчик, — прошептал Стив на ухо своему омеге. — Я не попрошу тебя снова её разорвать.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, дрожащий выдох своей партнёра, а потом — металлическую руку, обвившую его спину. Связь вспыхнула, как восход солнца над пустыней, расцветая и распространяясь между ними. Из сумрака появился ослепительный свет, поглотивший его душу. Он был наполнен существованием своего партнёра. Под всем этим тлели любовь и тоска, радость и, конечно, гнев. Стив почувствовал, как защипало глаза от нахлынувшей, ничем не сдерживаемой лавины эмоций. На этот раз его партнёр не скрывался, а демонстрировал Стиву все эмоции, которые бурлили в его беспокойной душе.

Боль выдернула Стива из этого момента, хотя он никогда не хотел, чтобы она закончилась. Пауза была короткой, но узел нельзя было игнорировать. Он начал болеть, пульсируя и нуждаясь в трении и давлении. У него было последнее-его Омега-но не первое. Как только зубы омеги покинули его кожу, он, насколько позволял узел, толкнулся. Часть его хотела дать Баки передышку, но он пока не мог. Было слишком больно, чтобы остановиться.

Отпустив волосы Баки, Стив подтянул бёдра омеги выше и принялся за работу. Это было невероятно; глаза закатились, потому что его партнёр принял узел целиком. Скользкий и раскрытый, связанный с ним, Баки был идеален. Давление и влажность его тела прогнали боль, оставив только всепоглощающее удовольствие. Тело его омеги идеально подходило его, легко принимая. Всегда.

— Достаточно… — Баки заёрзал под ним, и мозг Стива вновь заработал, вынырнув из потрясающих ощущений. Тело его партнёра больше работало не с ним, а против него. — Не могу...

Рыча, Стив схватил Баки за колени и дёрнул их вверх, скользнул руками к плечам и перестал медлить. Баки закричал, раскинув руки в стороны, и выгнулся дугой, когда удовольствие стало сильнее, чем он мог выдержать. Но у Стива была цель, так что это продлилось недолго. Он кончил снова, содрогаясь и задыхаясь, однако достаточно контролировал себя, чтобы остановиться, толкаясь внутрь Баки и замирая, накачивая его своей спермой.

Когда он закончил, со лба капал пот. Он тяжело дышал и знал, что сейчас его партнёр нуждается в длительном перерыве. Течки у него не было и быть сейчас не могло, поэтому Стив должен был быть с ним осторожен. Нежен, пусть это и не то, чего хотело тело. 

— Медленно, — пробормотал Стив и переместился с ним, сбросив ноги Баки с плеч на левый бок. Потребовались некоторые усилия и помощь Баки, но он скользнул за спину своего омеги, обнял его и прижался лицом к отметине, которую во второй раз оставил на горле Баки.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать, — сказал Баки. — Ты... всё еще... А я нет...

Стив поцеловал Баки в щеку, затем уткнулся носом в брачный укус.

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал он, шепча, так как его губы были так близко к уху Баки, — но он не спадёт в течение нескольких часов.

— Часов? — застонал Баки, его голос сорвался на этом слове.

— Может, и больше, — согласился Стив.

Баки уткнулся головой в подушку и снова застонал.

— Супермен хренов. 

— Скучал по тебе, красавчик. — Стив поцеловал Баки в висок. — Чертовски скучал. Но я буду нежен, я буду так мягок с тобой, вот увидишь. Тебе будет хорошо.

Румянец, заливший щёки Баки, был прекрасен.

— Заткнись, — проворчал он, когда узы вспыхнули от смущенного счастья.

Стив послушался, но волна радости не могла остаться незамеченной. Его партнёр был счастлив, удовлетворён и хотел его. Хотел, чтобы он продолжил. Он не мог скрыть этого, не тогда, когда Стив чувствовал, насколько Баки нравится его желание.

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки фыркнул, повернул голову и поцеловал Стива. Коротко и целомудренно, но Стив услышал, как Баки с трудом сказал: 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	25. Эпилог

Лёжа на больничной постели, Баки наблюдал, как медсестра протянула Стиву чистый запелёнутый сверток. Именно усталость, решил Баки, заставила его рассмеяться, когда медсестра убежала от рычания Стива в ту же секунду, как положила ребёнка ему на руки. В её защиту можно сказать, что в этом рыке не было ничего хорошего. Это было предупреждение. Стив выдавал его в течение последних нескольких дней, когда кто-то приближался к Баки. Очевидно, ребёнок сломал мозгу и Стиву.

Баки поморщился, когда Стив повернулся от закрывающейся двери палаты и направился к нему. Затем он увидел пораженный взгляд на лице своего парня и приложил усилие, чтобы обратить внимание на связь. Радость яростными вспышками заглушала всё вокруг, но под счастьем была мягкая, нежная любовь. К кому-то другому. И... Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что не возражает.

Он не возражал, когда Стив подвинул его одной рукой и забрался в кровать рядом с ним. Он ещё не исцелился, и просевший под его весом матрас причинил боль. Единственное, что спасло его парня от удара, металлической рукой — это то, что Стив обнимал его и мурлыкал, как моторная лодка. Это было довольно _мило_.

— Думаю, мы должны назвать его Джорджем, — прошептал Стив.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки, положив голову на плечо Стива. Как бы ни была хороша отдельная палата, она всё ещё пахла больницей или лабораторией, и Баки чувствовал беспокойство от запаха химических веществ. Он вдохнул, пытаясь заглушить его запахом Стива.

Стив уткнулся носом в волосы Баки и сказал:

— Так звали твоего отца.

Боже, Баки, должно быть, действительно был не в себе, раз не обнаружил связи самостоятельно. Он снова поморщился и покачал головой, на мгновение отстраняясь от прикосновения Стива.

— Твой отец...

При упоминании об отце в душе Стива мгновенно всколыхнулись гнев и ненависть, и Баки понял, что отказ последует ещё до того, как Стив покачал головой.

— Если тебе не нравится… — начал Стив.

— Джордж звучит нормально. — Так оно и было. Баки ничего не чувствовал к этому имени, а у Стива, вероятно, было пятьсот причин, чтобы выбрать его. Баки не нужно было слышать их, чтобы знать, что его партнёр будет счастлив, если он скажет "да".

Конечно же, Стив просиял — за секунду до того, как дверь открылась, и вошёл Тони, нагруженный несколькими подарочными корзинами.

— Покажите мне моего крестника! — потребовал он, полностью игнорируя и громкий рык, который Стив издал при его появлении, и низкое, предупреждающее рычание, которое он испускал сейчас. Наблюдая за его приближением, Баки снова удивился тому, насколько не возражал. За последние месяцы Тони неожиданно стал его другом. С тех пор, как Баки пришлось прыгнуть в вертолёт, между ними установилось взаимопонимание. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Баки обнаружил, что ему не просто нравится Тони: он доверяет ему. Тот момент, когда он подумал, что Стив мёртв, и Тони предложил Баки исчезнуть, остался в его сердце. Предложить Баки то, что он ценил превыше всего — способность выбрать — было доказательством понимания и заботы Тони.

За спиной Тони Баки увидел заглядывающую в дверной проём остальную стаю Стива и жестом пригласил их войти. Он позволил Стиву рычать до тех пор, пока ему не показалось, что он может сорваться с места и сделать что-то глупое (например, вышвырнуть их друзей), а затем ткнул его в подмышку локтем. Рычание разом смолкло, и большая белокурая голова Стива качнулась в его сторону.

— Веди себя прилично, — приказал Баки, но он слишком вымотался, чтобы отстраниться от тепла Стива. Он попытался устроиться поудобнее, улыбаясь, пока Стив обнюхивал его волосы, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Мстители усмехнулись, выжидающе глядя на него — как будто думали, что у Стива осталось ещё хоть сколько-нибудь мозгов, не забитих под завязку альфа-инстинктами. Баки был благодарен, что они сгрудились в ногах кровати, но со стороны Стива, так что его часть комнаты была пуста. Ему нравилось, что они давали ему пространство, давали путь отхода. Ему всё ещё было больно, он чувствовал себя необычайно слабым, и это приглушило привычную паранойю.

Наконец Наташа шагнула вперёд, улыбнулась Стиву и спросила:

— Можно посмотреть?

Стив шмыгнул носом в её сторону, и Баки представил, как его волосы встают дыбом от недоверия. Когда Баки усмехнулся, Стив сосредоточился на нём, широко раскрыв глаза, прежде чем снова повернулся к Наташе.

Прочистив горло, Стив сказал: 

— Его зовут Джордж.

Медленно подойдя, она взглянула на свёрток и улыбнулась.

— Он очень... маленький.

— Очень, — согласился Баки. Именно поэтому его держал Стив. Он всё ещё был в некотором замешательстве. Внутри ребёнок ощущался чертовски огромным в последние недели, но теперь он видел его, едва помещающегося в ладонях Стива, и никак не мог понять: неужели его вес и правда был достаточно существенным, чтобы серьёзно повлиять на его подвижность.

Наташа отступила назад, и Тони бросился вперёд, не обращая внимания на очередное недовольное ворчание Стива. Баки задался вопросом, была ли у Тони ошибочная реакция на страх, он просто не соображал, или же действительно верил, что Стив преодолеет гормоны, которые, как объяснил Брюс, потребуют, чтобы он их защитил.

— Он... морщинистый, — удивленно сказал Тони. — И пахнет... 

— Осторожнее, — пробормотал Баки, — если закончишь эту мысль, Стив тебя порвёт.

Впервые Тони всерьёз задумался о присутствии Стива. Затем отступил, и Баки улыбнулся. К этому времени уже было известно, что последний месяц беременности довёл Стива до того, что он готов был разорвать на куски всё, что могло бы испугать Баки. Взять хотя бы судьбу их занавесок после того, как Баки очнулся от кошмара и принял их за Карпова. Стив появился после того, как Баки успокоился, но занавески не удалось спасти. Баки смутно задавался вопросом, что бы Стив сделал с реальным человеком.

— Чур я первый его подержу, — сказал Клинт, подходя к нему.

— Когда Стив его отпустит? — Баки усмехнулся, а затем поморщился, когда боль дала знать о себе. Как ни странно, но больше всего болел позвоночник. Сначала он подстраивался под вес ребёнка, а теперь приходил в прежнее состояние. Как ни странно, его исцеляющий фактор делал процесс ещё более болезненным, поскольку он происходил быстрее. — Конечно.

Брюс, Майкл и Пеппер не сдвинулись с места. Последние два — потому что запах альф, вероятно, уничтожит те крупицы самоконтроля, которые удалось сохранить Стиву, а первый — потому что был таким же самоотверженным, как и Стив.

— Я видел его, — сказал Брюс, когда Клинт пропустил его вперёд. Этот факт был единственной причиной, по которой Баки смог пройти через это. Каждый миг, когда брали пробы у него или у ребенка для анализов, Брюс был рядом. Он рассказал Баки о своих собственных экспериментах, о том, что точно знал, почему никто не может заполучить ДНК его, Стива или их ребёнка, и Баки поверил ему. В своей мягкости он винил Стива.

— И не нужно лишний раз раздражать Стива, — добавил Брюс.

— Я принёс подарки! — Сказал Тони.

— Мы видели, — сказал Баки.

— Они знают, — одновременно указала Пеппер.

Стив впервые за весь день рассмеялся.

Баки поднял на него глаза и увидел, что Стив берёт ребенка на руки. Широко раскрыв глаза, он заколебался, но Стив — нет. Он положил ребёнка Баки на руки, потом обнял их обоих. Баки был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не навредить хрупкому человечку, что не заметил, как Стив обернулся вокруг них, как осьминог. Покраснев, Баки открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но понял, что едва видит стаю: грудь Стива закрыла ему весь обзор.

Потом большой олух снова замурлыкал, и Майкл сказал: 

— Увидимся позже, Баки. И я принесу еду.

— Пока, Потолочная Угроза.

— Дай мне знать, когда почувствуешь, что готов к спаррингу, Джеймс.

— Я собираюсь ещё раз проверить лабораторию.

— У нас никогда не будет детей.

— Хорошо, Тони. Всё, что захочешь.

Баки улыбнулся, слушая, как они уходят, и понял, что расслабился в коконе конечностей Стива. Ребёнок, Джордж, обхватил рукой его металлический палец, и Баки посмотрел вниз. Он был маленьким и хрупким, но не отпустил палец, даже когда Баки на пробу им пошевелил.

— Не слишком умный, да? — сказал Баки. Его голос был тревожно мягким и нежным, так что он откашлялся. — Я могу переломить тебя одним мизинцем. Тем самым, который ты держишь.

Джордж издал нечто, похожее на смех (может быть), и мурлыканье Стива достигло совершенно нового уровня. Баки вздохнул, закрыв глаза и позволив теплу своего альфы успокоить его перед сном. Он верил, что Стив позаботится о том, чтобы с их ребёнком ничего не случилось. Он верил, что Мстители справятся с любой бедой, пока он не встанет на ноги. Было что-то новое, странное и даже немного неудобное в том, что он верил в стольких других людей, но он будет сомневаться позже. Сейчас он слушал мурлыканье своего партнёра и биение сердца своего ребёнка и позволял усталости взять верх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и подошла к концу эта история. Спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал и был со мной всё это время❤️
> 
> P.S. У "Жара" есть небольшое (и похоже, заброшенное авторами, поскольку написана была всего одна глава -_-) продолжение. Это кроссовер с "Приманкой" - другой серией фиков тех же авторов, и по большей части это продолжение именно "Приманки". Тем не менее, там можно немного узнать и о будущем наших парней. Прочитать можно здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937241/chapters/39797661


End file.
